Harry Potter et l'héritier de Dumbledore
by nadwen
Summary: Le jour de son dix septième anniversaire, alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter les Dursley, Harry Potter disparaît mystérieusement... Slash SSHP... Cette fic suit le tome 6 vous voilà prévenus...
1. Chapter 1 : Vous m'enlevez?

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Madame JKR (comme si vous ne le saviez pas)

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash... Homophobes, fuyez pauvres fous...

Cette fic suit directement le tome 6 donc non lecteur de ce tome (si cela existe encore...) ne lisez pas.

Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents

**Chapitre 1 : Vous m'enlevez ?**

Un mois… déjà un mois que je me morfondais à Privet Drive attendant avec impatience une date : le 31 juillet 1997… Et voilà dans exactement cinq minutes, l'horloge sonnera douze coups et je serai considéré comme un adulte dans le monde des sorciers, je n'aurai plus besoin de la protection de ma famille, enfin « famille » est peut-être un mot exagéré quand je parle des Dursley. Ils seront pour toujours et à jamais débarrassés de moi, comme ils le désirent si ardemment.

Pendant tout ce mois de juillet, j'ai à plusieurs reprises fait montre de mon courage gryffondorien, j'ai tenté de leur faire comprendre que malgré toutes ces années, j'étais leur neveu ou leur cousin mais rien n'y faisait… Cela dit, je n'étais pas convaincu moi-même lors de mes vaines tentatives mais je le faisais pour la mémoire d'un vieux monsieur à la longue barbe blanche et au sourire malicieux qui me disait que ma plus grande force c'est l'amour… Fin de cette belle tentative… J'aurais pourtant tant aimé que tante pétunia m'accepte et me parle de ma mère autrement que pour me dire à quel point elle était anormale… Peine perdue… Tout comme ma vie, tout est peine perdue, je suis voué à voir disparaître trop tôt toutes les personnes qui comptent dans ma vie : mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore… Ce sera au tour de qui la prochaine fois : Les Weasley, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser car dans quelques minutes allait commencer une nouvelle étape dans ma vie : le combat final avec Voldemort. Je vais commencer par me rendre à Godric's hollow, là où mon destin s'est joué il y a seize ans, puis je m'attellerai à la recherche des horcruxes, comme le souhaitait le vieux directeur qui me manquait tant. Je sais seulement que Maugrey et Tonks doivent venir me chercher à 9 heures et m'amener au nouveau Q.G., Le Terrier... Quelle idée ! Même si Rogue maintenant que Dumbledore est mort peut très bien dire à Voldemort que le 12 square Grimmaud est le quartier général de l'Ordre, ce n'est pas une raison pour que le seul lieu d'amour et de paix durant mon adolescence ne devienne le nouveau lieu de rassemblement. D'ailleurs Molly ne voyait pas ce changement d'un bon oeil surtout que Fleur et Bill ont dû repousser la date de leur mariage ne pouvant plus rien organisé d'autre là-bas.

Pour parachever le tout, je n'ai reçu durant ce mois de juillet presque aucun message de tous mes amis. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que le risque de voir leurs lettres interceptées par des mangemorts ou par le Ministère était trop grand… Je ne sais donc rien de ce qui s'est passé dans le monde sorcier… Bref, arrête de repenser à tout ça, car dans 5,4, 3, 2, 1 tout va changer et je ne croyais pas si bien dire car au moment où je prononçai un « Joyeux anniversaire… », un pop sonore retentit dans la petite chambre silencieuse, il fut immédiatement suivi d'un « Potter ».

Et je le vis là, droit, dans sa robe de sorcier aussi noire que son âme comme si rien ne s'était passé… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me précipitai sur ma table de nuit. Il ne fit pas un geste, ne brandit pas sa baguette mais coupa dans mon élan en me déclarant :

« Etes-vous prêt à une telle vie ? »

Je le regardai comme abasourdi et ne pus que bafouiller un faible « Quoi ? »

« Potter, décidément. Que voulez-vous ? Me jeter un sort impardonnable… cela ne servira à rien surtout pas à ramener Dumbledore à la vie, par contre vous serez condamné…

- Je ne serai jamais condamné pour avoir vengé Dumbledore… le monde sorcier a trop besoin de moi… Et puis de toute façon, même si je devais être condamné, je n'ai pas peur d'Azkaban.

- Je ne parle pas de ce type de condamnation mais…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit… Je fus troublé car sa voix n'était ni cassante, ni froide comme à son habitude. Je le regardai alors au fond des yeux et je m'attendais alors à tout sauf à voir ce que j'ai lu dans son regard. Sa froideur et son cynisme avaient laissé place à du DESESPOIR… Non mais cette fois je deviens fou… Rogue désespéré et puis encore… Ce qui m'affolait encore plus c'est qu'à ce moment précis je ressentis de la pitié pour mon ancien Professeur de Potions et je n'aurai pas dû. Le jour de l'enterrement du Professeur Dumbledore, je me suis fait une promesse de le venger même si pour cela je devais attendre toute ma vie… Je me ressaisis alors et de ma voix la plus dure possible, je lui demandai :

« Bon très bien. Si je n'ai pas le droit de vous tuer, Professeur, que voulez-vous que je fasse… Boire un thé avec vous ou mieux si vous voulez, je vous amène aux Détraqueurs pour qu'ils puissent vous donner mes meilleurs vœux, en vous embrassant par exemple…

- Assez, Potter. Je ne suis pas ici pour écouter ces balivernes, je suis venu encore une fois pour vous sauver la vie ?

- Hein, quoi ? me sauver la vie comme vous avez épargné celle de Dumbledore peut-être ?

Je marmonnai alors à mon intention « Mais pourquoi suis-je encore en train de lui parler ? »

Rogue entendit sans doute et me répondit un rictus aux lèvres : « Potter, c'est votre curiosité Gryffondorienne, voyons… »

A ces mots, tel un électrochoc, je retrouvai enfin cet être méprisable et me ressaisit. Je précipitai sur ma baguette pour lui lancer un « expelliarmus ». Malheureusement, Rogue avait deviné mon intention et me jeta un « Accio baguette » d'un geste si rapide que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de lui lancer le sort... Je vis alors, à mon grand désespoir ma baguette allait directement dans les mains de Rogue.

« Quel con… » hurlai-je

- Bon maintenant, Potter, vous êtes contraint de m'écouter jusqu'au bout même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit possible vous connaissant…

Vous devez me suivre… dit-il abruptement.

J'aurai pu en tomber par terre…

- Hein ? Vous plaisantez ? Comment ça vous suivre, vous voulez que je me rende et que j'aille directement voir Voldemort… c'est ça je suis en train de rêver et je vais bientôt me réveiller…

- J'ai dit que vous deviez me suivre, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allai vous livrer à Voldemort, Potter. Je suis là pour vous sauver…

- Non mais attendez, avez-vous oublié que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous avez tué Dumbledore sous mes yeux et qu'après vous avez failli me tuer…

- Non j'ai empêché les autres de vous tuer mais votre petit esprit gryffondorien est trop limité…

- Vous voulez donc que je vous suive comme ça sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment… le contact de votre cher serpent vous a totalement rendu fou… Sachez que je ne suis plus votre élève Professeur et que je ne suis plus non plus un enfant à qui on peut dicter sa conduite…

- Pour le fait que vous ne soyez plus un enfant, je peux m'en rendre compte, merci bien. Répondit-il du tac au tac tout en faisant légèrement descendre son regard…

« Il me mate là, il me mate là… c'est pas vrai » Pensais-je. Je réalisai alors comment j'étais habillé : ce mois de juillet avait été le plus chaud depuis ces 20 dernières années selon la météo et j'avais pris l'habitude de m'endormir uniquement vêtu d'un simple boxer. Et merde… Je sentis alors le rouge me monter aux joues bien malgré moi ce qui n'échappa pas à ce cher professeur qui ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser sur ce fait…

« Charmante réaction mais Potter je ne suis pas ici pour ça… et surtout ce n'est pas le moment … »

S'il vous plaît, Merlin… Achevez-moi ou plutôt, achevez-le… mais faites que cette conversation s'achève…

- … Préparez-vous, le temps presse…

- Non.

- Potter, je croyais que vous n'étiez plus un enfant.

- Je veux que vous me donniez une raison…

- Si vous ne venez pas de votre plein gré, je vous stupéfixe et vous enlève… Vous préférez ?

- Vous m'enlèveriez ?

- Sans la moindre hésitation… Bon je vais faire un effort, des mangemorts vont venir vous enlever…

- Je ne vous crois pas et puis, de toute manière, Maugrey et Tonks vont venir me chercher d'un instant à l'autre.

- Ne me mentez pas, Potter. Ils ne viennent qu'à 9 heures…

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Plus tard…

- Bon et bien allez-y stupéfixez-moi…

- Dumbledore, vous me le paierez… prononça-t-il faiblement, la mâchoire crispée. Venez avec moi et je vous raconterai tout… à commencer par les horcruxes…

- Comment savez-vous pour les horcruxes ? Serait-ce Tom qui vous a dit ce qu'il a fait pour devenir immortel ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide… enfin si c'était possible… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais parlé des horcruxes même à son plus fidèle serviteur.

- Et merde il a raison en plus…

- Potter, veuillez rester poli s'il vous plaît… De toute manière, cette discussion n'a que trop duré. Alors vous avez décidé, je vous stupéfixe ou vous venez avec moi…

Me sentant déjà assez misérable d'avoir perdu ma baguette, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tant qu'à affronter Voldemort cette nuit autant ne pas être stupéfixé d'abord…

« Très bien. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.» Finis-je par répondre. « Au fait où m'emmenez-vous ?

Je ne vous le dirai pas.

Bien. Vous auriez pu me dire la vérité pour une fois : par exemple… je vais vous amener à Tom Jedusor… »

Si on pouvait mourir d'un simple regard je crois qu'à ce moment-là je serai passé de vie à trépas. Ses yeux laissaient passer des éclairs et je sentais qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il essaya de ne pas m'avadakedavriser, il reprit calmement avec le ton le plus neutre possible. Je ne pus que l'admirer pour cette réaction même si quand j'entendis ce qu'il me dit je changeai vite d'avis.

« Avant de partir, il faudrait que vous pensiez à vous habiller, je ne voudrais pas que l'on vous accuse d'attentat à la pudeur, même si la probabilité est très mince.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir que je me change car vu votre regard tout à l'heure, je ne pense que la façon dont je suis habillé vous dérange, Monsieur. » Répondis-je par pure provocation.

Même sans légilimancie, je devinais aisément ses pensées « Sale petit crétin. ». Je dois admettre que ce n'était peut-être pas totalement faux.

« Finalement, Potter, vous avez raison je vais vous amener au mage noir comme ça je serai enfin et pour toujours débarrassé de vous et même si je dois payer ça pendant le reste de ma vie et même après ma mort, je prends le risque…

- C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris.

Après m'être habillé, enfilant un vieux tee-shirt et un jean beaucoup trop large, je recommençai à l'interroger :

« Si je ne suis pas enlevé, j'ai le droit de laisser un message à l'intention de l'Ordre.

- Potter, très drôle. Cette fois vous êtes prêt ?

- Mes affaires ? rajoutais-je. En effet depuis la veille j'avais déjà préparé ma malle pour le grand départ.

Il leva son bras et pointa sa baguette sur mes affaires. Il prononça alors un sort que je n'ai pas reconnu et d'un pop tout disparut.

« C'est tout ? Maintenant Potter, prenez mon bras.

- Pardon ?…

- Etes-vous atteint de surdité précoce ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que vous transplaniez avec moi.

- Je sais transplaner tout seul…

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne savez pas où vous allez et que vous n'avez pas le permis de transplaner.

- Je sais transplaner. Insistais-je.

- Harry !

- Bon d'accord… mais vous venez de m'appeler Harry ?

- Maintenant…

Je dois reconnaître que mettre fin à cette conversation me convenait parfaitement car plus la nuit avançait plus cette discussion me paraissait étrange et ne semblait aboutir nulle part. je ne savais pas si Rogue m'enlevait ou si je partais de mon plein gré, s'il voulait me tuer ou me sauver et enfin si moi-même je souhaitais encore sa mort.

J'ai dû tergiverser un peu trop longtemps au goût de Rogue qui m'offrit son bras d'un geste impatient. Je le pris. Alors que j'étais le plus éloigné possible de Rogue, ma main tenait fermement son avant-bras. Je pouvais sentir à travers le tissu de sa robe la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Je levai alors mes yeux émeraude pour regarder la concentration apparaître sur son visage. Il ne dit pas à haute voix le lieu de destination mais je me sentis partir.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Manoir des Prince

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient mais le scénario malheureusement pour vous, si.

**Avertissement :** Homophobes de tout poil, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est de votre faute, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

**Chapitre 2 : Le Manoir des Prince**

Nous apparûmes quelques instants plus tard devant une grille. Une grille ? Que dis-je ? Plutôt un mur infranchissable qui me laissait que peu d'espoir d'évasion de cette nouvelle prison. C'était une grille en fer, enfin je présupposais, vu la couche de rouille qui la recouvrait. C'est à se demander d'ailleurs si elle pouvait encore s'ouvrir. Elle devait faire 5 ou 6 mètres de haut. Chaque barreau était en forme de serpent et au milieu était accroché un blason… il représentait, ô surprise, un serpent qui mangeait sa propre queue formant ainsi un cercle infini et à l'intérieur de ce cercle figurait un grand « P ». Je restai, là, sans bouger, essayant d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire et si je survivrai à la nuit de mon dix-septième anniversaire. J'entendis alors un léger grognement, à mes côtés, je réagis et me retournai vers mon ancien maître de potions.

« Potter, nous sommes arrivés, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant. »

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais totalement oublié que je tenais toujours le bras de Rogue et je m'exécutai aussitôt qu'il me rappela à l'ordre. Je me rendis compte alors que la douce chaleur qui émanait de son bras et que j'avais perçu juste avant le transplanage m'avait envahi et le fait d'enlever mon bras me laissa une impression de froid.

_« Reprends-toi, Harry, c'est la peur d'être ici qui fait que tu as froid et pas parce que tu as dû lâcher à contre cœur le bras de Rogue. Bon, allez, donne-toi une impression de grande confiance en soi, tu maîtrises la situation…_ _Bof…»_

Je fis donc mon regard le plus dur. Enfin je supposais…

« Où sommes-nous ? Chez Voldemort ? Car à première vue, ça me semble plus que probable…

- Potter, décidément, je sais bien que vous êtes un Gryffondor et que je ne devrais plus être surpris par le fait que vous vouliez toujours vous faire remarquer en parlant plus que vous ne le devriez. Je vais encore vous le répéter mais ce sera la dernière fois… Potter, je ne vais pas vous livrer au Mage Noir, je vous dirai tout une fois dans le manoir.

- Et si je refuse de vous suivre…

- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai encore votre baguette et que vous n'avez pas le choix ?

- Très bien…

- Bon, alors… Antemedia… »

A cet instant, le blason disparut puis la grille s'enfonça lentement, dans la terre. J'avais même l'impression que chaque barreau en forme de serpent émettait un sifflement comme s'ils étaient vivants. Tout à fait, normal…

« Potter, suivez-moi… »

En effet, la grille avait à peine fini de disparaître que Rogue s'engouffra dans le passage libéré… Je le suivis dans l'instant, poussé plus par une vive curiosité que par une quelconque crainte. C'était une allée assez étroite, bordée de chaque côté par des arbres qui me semblaient plusieurs fois centenaires. Au-dessus de nous, les différents feuillages s'étaient rassemblés empêchant ainsi la lumière de la lune ou des étoiles de nous éclairer, nous plongeant dans une pénombre intense.

Je décidai enfin de reprendre notre conversation avant l'arrivée au « manoir » :

« Vous allez tout me dire alors ? Vraiment ?

- Potter, vous ne pouviez pas attendre d'être arrivé ? Ce n'est qu'une allée, je ne vous demande pas de traverser la Terre entière. Cinq minutes au maximum, c'est tout…

- Excusez-moi de vouloir savoir où vous m'amenez… Ce à quoi d'ailleurs, vous refusez de répondre obstinément depuis que vous êtes venu me chercher.

- Là ! Me dit-il brusquement, me désignant de sa main quelque chose.

Je m'épargnai une critique supplémentaire en ne lui disant pas que vu la pénombre qui nous encerclait, j'avais dû mal à voir ce qu'il me montrait et décidai d'être patient. Nous arrivions effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, sur le perron d'un manoir le plus triste et le plus lugubre qui m'ait été donné de voir. Certes, c'était bien un manoir mais il me semblait encore plus branlant et abandonné que la cabane hurlante. Il était dans un tel état, absolument inimaginable. Personne n'avait dû habiter ici depuis des décennies. Le long de la façade, couraient aussi bien du lierre que de grandes lézardes. Il manquait certains volets aux fenêtres sans doute arrachés par de précédentes tempêtes et ceux qui restaient ne tenaient sans doute plus que par magie. De même, je pus me rendre compte que certaines vitres étaient cassées.

Mais surtout je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner quand je vis la porte sur laquelle était gravée le même symbole que sur la grille et l'espèce de gargouille juste à côté, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un Nagini de pierre, dressé. Le serpent probablement en marbre semblait nous ou me fixer. Voyons, Harry, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être vivant. Je vis alors Rogue se rapprocher de la tête du faux serpent et prononcer un simple « ouvre-toi ». Un « clic » résonna et la porte s'entrouvit.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire et rajoutai sur un ton sarcastique :

« Ouvre-toi ! Trop compliqué le mot de passe et ceci va permettre de me sauver ?

- Potter, faites un effort. J'ai dit « Rhaaya ssh ». Du Fourchelang ?

- Vous parlez Fourchelang ?

- Non, j'ai juste appris ce mot de passe mais ce n'est pas le sujet...

- D'accord… Vous savez, professeur, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre le Fourchelang… Mon esprit fait directement la traduction, cela a toujours été ainsi et donc dès que vous prononcez je ne sais pas trop quoi, j'entends 'ouvre-toi'…

- Bon, je vais redire le mot de passe et cette fois faites bien attention, Potter. » Fit-il calmement même si je le sentais passablement énervé, comme s'il était le seul ?

Ne sachant pas exactement comment m'y prendre je regardai intensément Rogue et essayer de lire seulement sur les lèvres sans écouter le moindre son. Je pus alors comprendre « Rhaya che » que je répétai immédiatement.

« Potter, j'espère pour vous que vous n'aurez jamais à rentrer dans cette maison d'urgence ou alors vous vous achetez un serpent avant et vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire 'ouvre-toi' directement. » Prononça-t-il un rictus aux lèvres.

Je n'osai répliquer même si une envie furieuse de l'étrangler là, maintenant, de suite grandissait de façon inéluctable…

« Assez réfléchi, Potter. Vous ruminerez vos plans de vengeance plus tard. Nous n'allons pas rester dehors éternellement. Entrez. »

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je pénétrai dans le manoir m'attendant presque à ce qu'apparaisse un serpent géant ou l'ensemble des Mangemorts devant moi mais je restai là, abasourdi. Je me trouvai dans un hall des plus magnifiques et accueillants. Non, mais c'est quoi ça ? Rien de glauque ni aucun signe de délabrement comme à l'extérieur. J'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver quelques années plus tôt, quand j'ai vu pour la première fois l'intérieur de Poudlard. Certes, les deux endroits ne sont pas comparables mais une même impression de majesté se dégageait. Je pouvais voir ainsi un superbe lustre composé de milliers de bougies fixé au plafond ou encore un magnifique escalier en bois sculpté.

Je devais paraître légèrement incrédule car quand Rogue entra à ma suite, il me dévisagea :

« Quoi, encore, Potter ?

- Ben… Vu l'extérieur du Manoir, je ne m'attendais pas voir un si bel intérieur…

- Il ne vous serait pas venu à l'esprit que je veuille cacher à l'ensemble du monde sorcier que je suis retourné chez moi… Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis poursuivi par l'intégralité du monde sorcier ?

- Mais c'est chez vous ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Je n'osais pas lui avouer que pour moi il était tellement associé à Poudlard que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse vivre ou du moins habiter ailleurs, que ce se soit dans un manoir ou dans une cabane au fond des bois.

« C'est l'ancien manoir des Prince n'est-ce pas ?

- Potter, il arrive parfois que vous me surpreniez. Comment savez-vous ?

- C'est Hermione. Elle a fait des recherches pour savoir qui était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé et…

- Je vois et elle a découvert l'existence de ma mère, Eileen Prince.

- C'est ça… Mais vu l'aspect extérieur du manoir, très Serpentard, je ne comprends pas comment sa famille a pu tolérer…

- Mon père ? Mais ils ne l'ont pas toléré, mes grands-parents ont déshérité ma mère, leur fille unique…

- Mais comment…

- Vu que pour l'instant, vous n'avez l'air intéressé que par mes aïeuls, je vais vous expliquer… Effectivement, la famille Prince est une famille de Sang-Pur, fière de ce sang pur et qui n'a pas supporté que la dernière de cette illustre famille se marie avec un moldu et l'a donc déshéritée… Je n'ai hérité de ce manoir qu'il y a une dizaine d'années car je suis le dernier héritier légitime… un peu comme votre cher parrain a hérité du 12, square Grimmaud car il était le dernier de cette famille alors qu'il était renié par l'ensemble de sa famille… C'est bon, Potter, cela vous suffit-il ou voulez-vous d'autres détails sur ma famille ? »

J'aurai bien voulu lui demander d'autres détails mais son regard sombre me fit comprendre que ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment… Je restai donc là à attendre ce que cette nuit pouvait bien me réserver car franchement on m'aurait dit il y a encore une heure que je passerais la reste de la nuit de mon dix-septième anniversaire avec Rogue, je l'aurais pris pour un fou.

« Bon, a priori, on peut continuer. Suivez-moi, vous n'allez quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à demain matin, Potter.

- Pourriez-vous cesser de répéter sans cesse mon nom, _Professeur_ ? »

Il ne répondit rien mais continua son chemin et alla dans la pièce à droite du hall, je le rejoignis sans me poser de questions. J'avais même un peu l'impression que mon esprit refusait toute rébellion.

La pièce était beaucoup moins majestueuse mais il s'en dégageait une impression de raffinement. Ainsi se trouvait au milieu de la pièce une grande table rectangulaire, en acajou, sur laquelle le symbole des Prince avait été gravé. Huit chaises assorties l'encadraient. A l'instar de la table, les différents meubles étaient en acajou et principalement une immense bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur et sur laquelle reposaient des milliers de vieux grimoires. J'aurai tant aimé aller voir quels ouvrages les anciens habitants de ce manoir avaient pu lire. D'instinct je fis un pas en direction de la bibliothèque mais je fus stoppé par Rogue.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller voir les grimoires.

- Peut-être, mais vu que j'ai l'impression que vous ne voulez pas dire ce que je fais ici autant faire autre chose que vous suivre comme un gentil toutou…

- Tiens, je croyais que c'était votre parrain, le chien…

- Arrêtez. Je vous interdis. »

Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. S'il continue, je vais finir par l'étrangler de mes propres mains et je n'aurai pas besoin de magie… Je fulminais littéralement et c'est alors que se produisit ce qui pour moi fut la chose la plus étrange de cette soirée déjà particulière. J'aurai pu en tomber par terre.

« Effectivement, je n'aurai pas dû…

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Venez, Potter. »

Il me conduisit alors devant la cheminée, élément indispensable de toutes pièces du monde sorcier et me désigna l'un des deux fauteuils jumeaux placés devant la cheminée.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Lui-même prit place dans le second fauteuil en velours rouge.

« Bon, maintenant, il faut qu'on parle. Etes-vous prêt ?

- N'ayez aucune crainte, monsieur, je peux tout entendre… »


	3. Chapter 3 : La lettre

**Disclaimer :** tout est à madame JKR

**Chapitre 3 : La lettre**

Les deux fauteuils étaient côte à côte et nous nous obligions à regarder un feu imaginaire dans la cheminée. Je pouvais cependant sentir que Rogue m'observait du coin de l'œil. Je dois reconnaître que j'agissais de mon côté de la même façon.

« Potter, j'ai deux choses à vous donner… »

Je commençai déjà à souffler sur le fauteuil, Monsieur le professeur semblait une nouvelle fois refuser de me dire ce qui expliquait sa venue. Rogue ne sembla pas le remarquer ou du moins fit comme si je n'avais pas soufflé et continua :

« Tout d'abord, votre baguette. »

Il me la tendit et sans même réfléchir, je la lui arrachai presque des mains. Je me sentais de nouveau totalement moi-même et d'ailleurs je voulais le signifier à Rogue :

« Vous savez que je pourrai vous tuer à présent ?

- Voyons, vous ne seriez jamais ce que je dois encore vous donner. »

Le ton de sa voix semblait moins cassant, et même je sentais poindre une certaine douleur à rappeler l'existence de ce deuxième objet… Cependant fidèle à son habitude, il préféra continuer avec un sarcasme :

« De toute manière, je me rends bien compte que vous êtes incapable de tuer qui que ce soit… C'est à se demander comment vous allez pouvoir réussir à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je fis preuve d'une grande patience, je ne voulais pas répondre à cette énième attaque car je voyais bien que ces remarques étaient prononcées pour faire reculer le moment où j'aurai l'Objet. Je réorientai alors la conversation dans ce sens :

« Allez, vous me le donnez à la fin ou faut-il que je vous supplie avant…

- Ne me tentez pas, Potter, j'adorerais vous voir me supplier… »

Ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre ou alors c'est parti pour une joute verbale d'une demi-heure sans que la situation n'avance… Concentre-toi Harry, tu vois bien qu'il le fait exprès.

Je décidai donc d'être patient et de lui laisser choisir le moment opportun pour me donner l'Objet. Il fallut que j'attende tout de même dix bonnes minutes pour qu'il se décide… Cela m'intriguait de plus en plus. Il me tendit alors... un parchemin qu'il conservait dans une des poches de sa robe et prononça ou plutôt murmura un faible « Tenez ».

Je le pris sans poser de questions. Dès que je l'ouvris, je reconnus de suite l'écriture fine et serrée de mon ancien Directeur. Je me lançai alors dans la lecture de la dernière lettre de Dumbledore.



_Mon très cher Severus,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela signifie que je ne serai plus de ce monde et que peut-être vous aurez été obligé de mettre fin à mes jours comme je vous l'avais demandé quelque mois plus tôt._

_Ne vous en voulez pas, si vous avez été contraint de me sacrifier, vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'aviez pas le choix._

_Je me dois avant tout de vous donner la raison de ma décision. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez ma vie n'a pas été condamnée le jour où afin de sauver Drago vous avez accepté de faire le serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malefoy de me tuer…_



A ces mots, j'arrêtai ma lecture et tournai ma tête vers Rogue des multitudes de questions se bousculaient déjà sous mon crâne. Lui, au contraire, ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Mais, avant de pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue s'adressa à moi :

« Finissez d'abord de lire la lettre et si vous avez encore des interrogations après, j'y répondrai autant que possible. »

Autant la douleur dans sa voix était à peine perceptible tout à l'heure, autant cette fois elle me parut évidente et pour la deuxième fois de cette soirée, j'éprouvai de la compassion pour Rogue… Je décidai qu'il valait mieux continuer.



_Vous ainsi que l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre savez parfaitement que depuis juillet dernier mes forces ont commencé à péricliter. Ce que vous ignorez par contre c'est que j'ai été contaminé par un poison qui fait que peu à peu mon corps se dessèche et que ma force vitale s'en va. Je sais très bien que vous êtes le meilleur Maître des Potions, mon cher Severus, mais si je ne vous en ai pas parlé c'est parce que je sais parfaitement qu'il n'existait aucun antidote et donc cela ne servait à rien de vous inquiéter._

_Je vais à présent vous donner les raisons de cet empoisonnement. Ceci s'est déroulé durant une mission dont seul, Harry connaît officiellement le but. J'ai été récupéré une bague particulière, la bague de la famille Gaunt. Lord Voldemort l'avait transformé en horcruxe. Pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre de quoi il retourne je vais vous dire ce qu'est un horcruxe. A chaque fois qu'une personne assassine une autre personne, le meurtrier voit son âme se scinder en deux. Je pense que vous savez ce à quoi je me réfère, mon cher ami. Afin d'atteindre l'immortalité, il existe un sort de magie noire très peu connu, qui permet d'enfermer ce bout d'âme détaché dans divers objets, devenant alors horcruxes. Voldemort a commencé à faire des horcruxes depuis l'âge de dix-sept après l'assassinat de sa famille. En tout il a réalisé six horcruxes. Pour ce fait il a utilisé des objets symboliques : la bague de Gaunt, le journal de Jedusor, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, Nagini et soit une relique de Serdaigle soit de Gryffondor. On peut considérer Voldemort lui-même comme étant le septième horcruxe. Avant de pouvoir espérer vaincre Jedusor, il faudra tous les détruire au préalable. Sachez simplement qu'à l'heure où je vous écris cette lettre, seuls la bague et le journal ont déjà été détruits._

_Ce soir, je vais partir avec Harry, j'ai pu localiser un nouvel horcruxe, nous allons le détruire si tout se passe bien. Il se peut que je rentre très affaibli de cette mission. Je pressens que c'est la fin, ma vie risque de s'achever cette nuit. _

_Si je vous raconte tout ceci, c'est que je vous en juge digne, mon très cher ami et que je pense que vous êtes le plus apte à pouvoir aider Harry dans cette quête. Je vous le confie. Surtout, prenez bien soin de lui._

_J'ai, mon très cher Severus, une dernière faveur à vous demander. Considérez-la comme les dernières volontés d'un très vieux Monsieur. Je voudrais que vous ne montriez ou même ne parliez de cette lettre qu'à Harry mais pas avant le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. En effet, je crains qu'en lisant cette lettre, il ne veuille de suite partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Or je ne veux pas qu'il quitte sa famille moldue avant cette date car sinon il ne serait plus protégé par le sang de sa mère. Je sais que c'est un gros sacrifice que je vous demande car pendant toute cette période vous serez probablement considéré comme un traître mais pour le bien de Harry, je vous en conjure, faites comme je vous le demande._

_Mon très cher Severus, sachez que toutes ces années, je vous ai aimé comme mon fils, mon héritier. _

_Votre très dévoué Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. : Mon cher Harry, mon cher petit, je veux que mes derniers mots te soient destinés. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que Severus agira de la meilleure manière qu'il soit et qu'il exécutera mes dernières volontés comme je le désire. N'en veux surtout pas à Severus, il n'a fait que ce que je lui demandais, il n'a pas eu le choix. _

_Ne crois pas non plus que je t'aie trahi en révélant la vérité sur les horcruxes à Severus. Il pourra t'aider dans cette tache et t'apporter tout son soutien mais pour cela tu dois lui donner toute ta confiance comme j'ai pu le faire toutes ces dernières années, ce que d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais regretté._

_Harry, je te laisse le choix de décider quand il faut annoncer aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour Severus car tu es que tu le veuilles ou non à partir de cet instant le nouveau chef de l'Ordre._

_Ne sois pas triste pour moi. Ne pleure pas, mon enfant. J'étais âgé, mon heure était venue. Je ne devais tout simplement pas vous accompagner pour la victoire finale, voilà tout._

_Je t'aime au même titre que Severus comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Adieu, mon cher enfant._

_Albus._



Alors que je lisais les derniers mots, je sentis la lettre glisser doucement de mes mains et aller s'écraser sur le sol du salon.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le bel endormi

**Chapitre 4 : Le bel endormi **

(POV Rogue)

Je le sentais totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Je décidai, finalement, de tourner la tête vers lui quand j'entendis un morceau de papier s'écraser au sol. J'avais l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler. Je devais avouer que la première fois où j'ai lu la lettre, je n'étais guère, à la fin, dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Et là, il planta ces grands yeux émeraude dans les miens. Son regard d'habitude déjà si expressif dégageait une tristesse infinie. Cette lettre plus que la date de son anniversaire mettait un point final à son enfance, si jamais il en avait eu une. De l'au-delà, Dumbledore avait réussi à introniser Potter comme chef de l'Ordre et moi, comme son bras droit. Malheureusement, pour lui, le vieux Directeur ignorait que son plan présentait quelques failles.

Je laissai Potter débuter, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par bredouiller un simple « Dumbledore s'est sa- sacrifié, alors. ». Ce n'était pas une question mais je fis comme si c'était le cas :

« Oui, Potter, pour me sauver. Si Drago ne tuait pas Albus, j'avais fait un serment inviolable, je devais le faire sinon je mourrai.

- Quand il suppliait alors ?

- C'était pour me faire comprendre que le moment était venu, pour m'obliger à le faire. »

Une multitude de questions devait se presser dans son esprit, je le voyais clairement, son visage affichait une telle incrédulité. Mais bizarrement et contrairement à sa fichue habitude, il restait muet.

Moi-même, je devais admettre que j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur l'horcruxe dont Albus parlait. L'avaient-ils retrouvé, était-il à l'heure qu'il est détruit et si oui, comment avaient-ils fait ? Mais je sentais que le moment de lui poser toutes ces questions n'était pas arrivé, Potter devait d'abord prendre pleinement conscience de ce que cette lettre impliquait. Je n'étais pas ce « Lâche » comme il avait si bien dit cette fameuse nuit et que comme à mon habitude, je n'avais fait qu'obéir à Albus.

Plus je le dévisageai, plus je me disais qu'il devrait peut-être faire comme moi le jour où j'ai lu la lettre : boire du whisky pur-feu. Au moment où j'allai lui proposer un verre, je me repris de justesse.

_Je veux bien que la nouvelle soit dure mais de là à proposer de l'alcool à un élève ou quasi élève, cette fois toi aussi tu ne tournes plus très rond, mon pauvre Severus._

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que nous étions là, sans bouger et sans parler et même si je ne suis pas un de ces stupides Gryffondor qui préfère agir plutôt que réfléchir, cette attente commençait à me peser. Et tout à trac, Potter sembla se réveiller :

« Comment avez-vous eu cette lettre ?

- Albus me l'a donné juste avant de partir mais il avait ensorcelé l'encre, je ne pouvais la lire que seulement s'il était mort. »

A ma grande surprise, Harry laissa parler son enthousiasme Gryffondorien, un peu comme si en l'espace de quelques minutes, tout avait changé, il devait respecter les dernières volontés de Dumbledore :

« Quand voulez-vous partir pour le nouveau Q.G. de l'Ordre ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas.

- Comment ça nous ne pouvons pas ?

- Potter, il n'y a pas seulement la lettre de Dumbledore qui compte. Depuis des choses se sont produites.

- Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends plus, vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher pour me prouver ma bêtise…

- Pas uniquement, Potter… Voilà, il y a deux ou trois jours, j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Peter Pettigrow. Il y a un espion dans l'Ordre. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise « Vous mentez. » mais rien ne vint bien au contraire. Cette lettre l'avait sans doute plus perturbé que ce que j'avais prévu.

« Depuis quand ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, très récemment, sans doute bien après la mort d'Albus.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je n'ai entendu que des bribes. Mais ce qui ne fait aucun doute, c'était sa mission, il était chargé de vous ramener dès aujourd'hui au Mage Noir après que Tonks et Maugrey ne vienne vous chercher…

- … Ce matin, à 9 heures. C'est pour ça que vous saviez. Finit-il pour moi.

- Effectivement, je ne possède pas encore de don de divination, Potter. Mais là n'est pas le problème. C'est trop dangereux pour l'instant de retourner au Q.G. de l'Ordre.

- Mais et vous ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Et bien je tiens à vous rappeler, _Monsieur_, que vous êtes cherché par l'ensemble du monde sorcier au cas où vous auriez oublié…

- Ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Le plus urgent, c'est que vous ne vous retrouviez pas en face du Mage Noir avant d'avoir détruit les horcruxes… Et c'est pour ça que temps que l'on ignore qui est le traître, ou du moins temps qu'on le peut, je préférerai que vous restiez caché.

- Oui, mais et les autres membres de l'Ordre, ils sont en danger, il faut les prévenir… »

Ca y est… Allait-il enfin s'énerver comme je me l'étais figuré, qu'il se rebelle, qu'il redevienne un Gryffondor insupportable et pas cet être sensé… Brrrr… Je ne lui en laissais cependant pas le temps et continuais :

« Mais avec ou sans traître, ils sont en guerre, ils savent le risque qu'ils courent tous les jours… Ils peuvent mourir demain dans une embuscade. Vous, Potter, vous êtes l'unique espoir, vous êtes l'Elu, c'est différent. »

C'était la première fois que je faisais référence ainsi à la Prophétie et j'attendais de voir sa réaction. Il me semblait gêné car je lui avais clairement rappelé son importance dans la victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire il finit par se lancer :

« Mais je ne peux pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Il faut faire quelque chose…

- Retourner au Q.G. est trop dangereux pour l'instant…

- Je pourrai faire quelque chose quand même ? Me coupa-t-il.

- Quoi alors ?

- Je pourrais leur écrire une lettre ? » Sa voix était de moins en moins assurée.

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Ecrire une lettre, c'est une bonne idée mais juste pour leur signaler le fait que vous êtes parti de votre plein gré, cela empêchera peut-être que l'ensemble de l'Ordre ne se lance à votre recherche. Mais ne parlez pas du traître, ce dernier ne se sentira pas menacé, il ne va pas s'en prendre à vos amis, il va seulement apporter des informations à Voldemort… Attendons une erreur de sa part. De préférence adressez la lettre à vos deux âmes damnées que vous avez sans doute tenues au courant pour les horcruxes… Faites comme je vous le dis.

- Et si je leur parlai de l'espion ? Insista-t-il.

- Je vous ferai recommencer la lettre après vous avoir jeté l'Imperium. Fis-je mi-sarcastique, mi-sérieux.

- Bon je ne risque rien alors vu que je sais contrecarrer ce sort depuis près de trois ans…

Je l'ignorais et je devais admettre que j'étais impressionné, je ne l'avais jamais cru aussi puissant. Moi-même, je n'avais réussi à repousser ce sort qu'en septième année, peu avant mon « intronisation » comme Mangemort. Cependant fidèle à mon habitude, je restais imperturbable, je n'allais tout de même pas le féliciter.

« Vous voulez quoi ? Des félicitations… Une prochaine fois, Potter. »

Je me levai et conjurai des parchemins et une plume sur la table. Avant de quitter la pièce pour le laisser écrire comme il le voulait, je lui rappelai une dernière fois :

« N'oubliez pas : ne révélez rien à mon propos, ni au sujet du traître… Peut-être que d'ici un mois tout sera élucidé mais il faut pour l'instant gagner du temps.»

Alors qu'il s'asseyait comme un brave élève à la table pour rédiger son « devoir », je partis sans lui jeter un dernier regard. J'avais décidé d'aller jeter un puissant sort de verrouillage sur toutes les portes du Manoir, à l'exception de celle de sa future chambre et de la salle de bains. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ce fichu Gryffondor puisse mettre son nez dans mes affaires… Je ne verrouillai pas cependant celle de la porte d'entrée, c'était à lui de choisir s'il devait me faire confiance comme Dumbledore lui avait signifié. Après avoir accompli cette tache mortellement ennuyeuse _(quelle idée d'avoir un manoir avec une cinquantaine de pièces sur deux étages !)_, je décidai de retourner voir ce cher Potter. En effet, cela devait faire presque une heure que je m'étais absenté.

Quand j'arrivai, je le trouvai négligemment endormi sur la lettre que j'espérai déjà finie. Par terre, tout autour de la chaise sur laquelle Potter s'était assis, étaient éparpillés des dizaines de parchemins froissés. A priori, il avait dû avoir du mal à rédiger cette missive. Je m'approchai doucement de lui. Je pris conscience de la beauté et du calme qui se dégageait de cette scène. Sa tête reposait délicatement sur ses deux avant-bras qui faisaient office d'oreiller. Je décidai alors de ne pas le réveiller et doucement je lui jetai un sort de lévitation.

Je ne pus résister de parcourir rapidement le parchemin.

_« Ron et Hermione,_

_Je sais qu'à l'heure où j'écris, vous vous faites une joie de me revoir et de partir avec moi à la recherche des objets. Malheureusement, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous mêler à l'affaire, je vais dès aujourd'hui y aller mais seul, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, c'est ma mission._

_Dites à l'ensemble de l'Ordre que je vais parfaitement bien et que ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Je serai très bientôt de retour._

_Harry. »_

Une nouvelle fois, je fus agréablement surpris par Potter. Même si le fait de ne pas leur parler du traître avait beaucoup dû lui coûter, il avait accepté le fait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire pour l'instant à propos de l'espion. Je me décidai à amener Potter dans la chambre où j'avais fait transplaner ses affaires. Je le faisais léviter délicatement. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, je l'ouvris silencieusement puis très doucement je finis par le déposer sur le lit. Je lui fis ôter magiquement ses chaussures et son jean. Avant de partir, vu la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, je ouvris la fenêtre qui étrangement n'était pas cassée, la bouffée de fraîcheur qui s'engouffra alors fit légèrement réagir Potter, je tournai la tête vers lui, il dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, son visage si régulier éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Il portait toujours ses lunettes et je ne sais pourquoi, je m'avançai vers lui pour les lui enlever. Ma main frôla alors très légèrement son visage malgré moi, ce qui fit faiblement souffler Potter. Ne voulant pas plus le déranger, je sortis finalement de la chambre tout en jetant un dernier regard sur le jeune homme profondément endormi.


	5. Chapter 5 : Le médaillon

**Chapitre 5 : Le médaillon **

**(POV Rogue)**

Ma fin de nuit ressembla à toutes les précédentes et ce depuis un mois et demi. Inlassablement les dernières paroles d'Albus se répétaient dans ma tête comme un vieux disque rayé : « Je vous en supplie, Severus. » m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. A priori, Potter devait quant à lui faire des cauchemars. En effet, sa chambre était voisine de la mienne et je l'entendais quand même crier « Professeur Dumbledore ! ».

Finalement, au bout d'un temps me semblant interminable, le sommeil eut quand même raison de moi et je finis par m'endormir. Je ne me réveillai que bien plus tard. Mon avant-bras marqué était alors en feu. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait de bien mauvaise humeur ce matin. Par un cheminement étrange de mon esprit, je me suis demandé alors si Potter ressentait lui aussi la mauvaise humeur du Mage Noir, puis si de façon générale, il était toujours lié psychiquement à ce dernier. Et depuis quand je m'intéressais à ce que pouvait ressentir Potter, moi ?

Après avoir pris une douche bien méritée, je descendis dans le salon. Bien sûr, je trouvai la pièce dans le même état qu'au moment de me coucher, Monsieur Potter ne semblant pas être encore debout. Je me servis de suite un verre de Whisky Pur Feu que j'aurai tant voulu boire quelques heures auparavant et m'asseyais en attendant la venue de Potter qui ne fut effective qu'une bonne heure plus tard, apparemment j'hébergeai une marmotte. Il finit donc par m'honorer de sa présence alors que j'entamai mon troisième verre. Il descendit, portant les mêmes vêtements que la nuit dernière. Si ses cheveux semblaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible d'ailleurs, grâce à ses yeux on pouvait facilement s'apercevoir que le sommeil dont il avait pu profiter n'avait pas dû être finalement d'un très grand réconfort.

« Tiens, Potter. Vous daignez enfin vous lever. Un peu plus et je croyais que vous étiez mort.

- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis bien vivant. »

Même s'il semblait gêné, il continua.

« Merci de m'avoir emmené dans la chambre, la nuit dernière.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos remerciements. D'ailleurs, au lieu de ça, vous feriez mieux d'envoyer la lettre à vos amis avant que les Aurors ne débarquent ici ou que la Gazette du Sorcier ne titre _La mystérieuse disparition de l'Elu : Est-ce enfin la victoire pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?_ »

A ce moment précis, une vive douleur irradia une nouvelle fois, au niveau de mon bras gauche. Mais c'était différent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ordonnait de transplaner et de Le rejoindre maintenant. J'essayai de ne rien montrer de cette intense brûlure. Je me levai le plus naturellement possible quand je vis qu'il me dévisageait. Je fis comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? »

Je le sentais beaucoup hésité et ne savais pas s'il allait oser me parler.

« Euh… Il vous appelle, c'est ça ?

- Vous ressentez encore ses émotions, Potter. A quoi cela a servi que je vous apprenne les bases de l'Occlumancie, si vous ne faites aucun effort ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai presque rien ressenti… Mais il a l'air si en colère…

- Potter, vous venez une nouvelle fois de vous en sortir, ceci peut peut-être expliquer sa colère… »

Il ne répondit rien, j'avais comme une impression étrange, qu'il me cachait quelque chose, foutu Gryffondor. Je posai alors le verre de Whisky sur la grande table et Potter sembla enfin le remarquer. Je coupai court de suite.

« Potter, j'avais besoin d'un verre, je ne vous dirai pas où est la bouteille et ne vous avisez pas de la chercher car si je me rends compte que vous avez bu, ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée, je pense que vous regretterez le fait que je ne vous ai pas amené au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Compris ? Bon il va falloir que j'y aille à présent.

- Et je fais quoi, moi, pendant ce temps ?

- D'abord vous envoyiez la lettre aux deux autres comme j'ai dû déjà vous le dire. Puis vous allez petit-déjeuner ou déjeuner vu l'heure et enfin prendre une douche. Cela vous convient-il comme programme ? Bon. De toute manière, je ne pense pas être absent trop longtemps.

- Et comment je fais pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Cela s'appelle des elfes de maison, Potter.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, ici ?

- Non, si vous considérez les elfes comme des personnes à part entière, effectivement nous ne sommes pas seuls. Tout comme à Poudlard, vous ne les croiserez pas, ils feront apparaître magiquement la nourriture sur la grande table. Il suffit, pour cela, de dire à haute et intelligible voix la liste de vos desiderata, enfin en terme de nourriture bien sûr. Dernière précision : j'ai verrouillé d'un puissant sort toutes les portes à l'exception de celle de votre chambre et de la salle de bains cette nuit. Vous ne pourrez donc accéder aux autres pièces, je ne veux pas que vous fouilliez partout comme tout Gryffondor, digne de ce nom. »

Alors que je me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée, il m'interrompit une dernière fois.

- Monsieur, pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas la cheminée ?

- Mes aïeuls n'ont jamais fait relier la cheminée au réseau national et je ne vais pas le faire aujourd'hui. Même pour vous, je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de préciser pourquoi. Ah, au fait, il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du Manoir au cas où vous auriez une envie soudaine de partir. Il y a les mêmes protections qu'à Poudlard. Je peux y aller cette fois, plus d'autres questions ? »

Ne voulant pas poursuivre cette conversation, mon bras devenant très douloureux, je partis. Au moment où je claquai la porte, je crus entendre un lointain « Faites attention à vous, Professeur. ». Et le pire c'est que j'aurai dû être effrayé par cette marque d'attention, mais non, je me surpris même à sourire. Finalement, même moi je devrais penser à ne pas boire de Whisky Pur Feu le matin, cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Je rentrais quelques heures plus tard au Manoir. Je venais de subir une énième colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il avait refusé de me donner les raisons de cet emportement, ni ses futurs plans, après tout, je n'étais pas sensé être au courant à propos de l'espion, je me doutai que j'allai rejoindre le motif principal de sa rage. Quand j'arrivais sans bruit, je le trouvai sur le fauteuil rouge devant la cheminée. Il semblait absorbé par sa lecture et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer un peu. Il se dégageait de lui un mélange de maturité et de fragilité comme si les événements l'avaient forcé à grandir beaucoup trop vite… Je ne pouvais dire combien de temps je restai là sans dire un mot en train de l'observer. Soudain, quand il tourna une nouvelle page du livre, ce fut le déclic. Je m'avançai alors vers lui et posai mes mains devant le livre afin de l'empêcher de continuer sa lecture. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il lisait l'un des grimoires de la bibliothèque. Au début, il ne bougea pas, il semblait fixer mes mains avec la même attention que moi lorsque je l'avais observé quelques minutes auparavant. Je décidai de mettre un terme à cet intermède qui me perturbait.

« Hum, hum. »

Il leva enfin les yeux, ses grands yeux, vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que non seulement son regard émeraude était magnifique mais que les joues de Potter avaient délicatement rougi.

_Foutu Gryffondor. Non, mais ça ne va pas, tu perds la raison mon pauvre Severus. Surtout ne souris pas, reprends-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi restes-tu comme ça, là, debout, sans bouger ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est l'air du Manoir. Il doit être empoisonné. Voilà c'est ça. Vite trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, un sarcasme ou autre chose, vite._

« Qui vous a permis de prendre le grimoire, Potter ? »

_Merci, Merlin, mon cerveau arrive encore à réagir correctement._

« Fallait bien que je m'occupe, Monsieur, et vu que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

- Donnez-le moi, Potter. »

Il obéit malgré une visible réticence. Quand je refermai l'ouvrage, je lus le titre « Potions et Magie Blanche ».

« Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous aux potions, Potter ?

- Et votre famille, à la magie blanche. Me défia-t-il.

- Mais, voyons, Potter. Afin de maîtriser parfaitement l'art de la magie noire, il faut également parfaitement connaître la magie blanche. Bref, ce n'est pas que vous affrontez dans des joutes verbales, me gêne mais il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Cette nuit, il y a certaines choses que nous n'avons qu'à peine évoquées…

- Les horcruxes ?

- Exactement, Potter. Je me doute que ce sujet est douloureux mais vous devez tout me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit où… la nuit où j'ai tué… »

Ma voix se perdit alors. Je voyais son visage se fermer. J'aurais tant aimé éviter cela, de le voir souffrir à nouveau à l'évocation de la mort d'Albus mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre. Je repris alors d'un ton beaucoup plus doux même s'il était toujours aussi ferme.

« Potter… Harry _(je pouvais bien faire un effort pour une fois)_… je sais bien que c'est difficile mais il faut que je sache… »

Je m'assis alors sur l'autre fauteuil tout en le tournant vers Potter cette fois. Ce dernier agit d'ailleurs, de la même façon avec son fauteuil. Quelques minutes après, il commença et ne s'arrêta plus. Si la tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage, il ne pleurait pas, il se maîtrisait sans doute par orgueil et cette réaction me fit étrangement plaisir.

Il ne me cacha rien et raconta les Inferi, le poison que Dumbledore avait dû ingurgiter, le retour alors que le vieux Mage était très fatigué, la Marque des Ténèbres et comment le Directeur lui avait sauvé la vie. Potter en vint enfin à l'horcruxe, le médaillon de Serpentard puis rajouta :

« Finalement, tout ceci n'a servi à rien…

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- L'horcruxe était un faux… Dans le médaillon, il y avait un message sans doute d'un ancien Mangemort, je ne sais pas qui : il avouait au « Seigneur des Ténèbres » qu'il le lui avait volé.

- Pourrais-je… ? »

Sans même finir la phrase, il sortit de l'une des poches de sa robe un médaillon ainsi qu'un vieux parchemin et me les tendit.

Dès que j'ouvris la lettre, je reconnus cette écriture si soignée et ce même après quinze ans. Je parcourus très rapidement le parchemin et quand j'arrivais en bas les trois dernières lettres, R.A.B. me confirmèrent ce que j'avais deviné quelques secondes auparavant. Mon ancien amour avait volé le médaillon et le plus absurde, c'était que je le savais déjà.

Alors, malgré moi, mon esprit s'obscurcit peu à peu et des images que j'avais tant voulu oublier refirent surface. C'était la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Il n'était alors plus vraiment vivant. Il était tombé sur le sol de mes cachots. Son si beau visage avait été déformé par la douleur. On l'avait frappé à de multiples reprises et torturé à coup de nombreux Endoloris sans doute durant des heures. Ses yeux d'habitude si pleins d'amour n'étaient plus qu'effroi. Dès son entrée, je m'étais précipité vers lui, calant mes genoux sous sa tête, essayant de le calmer. Sa voix si douce auparavant me semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

« Tu sais, Sev', j'ai réussi, je l'ai fait, j'ai volé son âme…

- Chut, ne te fatigue pas, arrête, tu me raconteras tout plus tard. A présent, je vais te soigner et tu resteras avec moi, tu veux bien… Chut…

- Sev', le médaillon, le médail… »

Il ne termina jamais la phrase, sa dernière phrase. Je me revoyais encore fermer ses paupières après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je n'ai jamais su depuis toutes ces années, comment il avait pu échapper à ses bourreaux et jusqu'à maintenant j'avais toujours cru qu'il délirait et voilà que Potter m'apportait la solution.

Une voix inquiète, lointaine me ramena peu à peu à la réalité. Potter s'était levé de son fauteuil et me faisait face, debout. Il me regardait si intensément.

« Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je sais qui a volé l'horcruxe… »


	6. Chapter 6 : Direction Square Grimmaurd

**Chapitre 6 : Direction Square Grimmaurd **

(POV Harry)

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Rogue semblait perdu, ses yeux rivés sur le parchemin comme s'il était hypnotisé. Je me levai de mon fauteuil et me postai juste devant lui. Je me demandai réellement à quoi il pouvait penser. Finalement, je commençai :

« Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je sais qui a volé l'horcruxe… »

J'étais tellement abasourdi que je n'ai pu émettre aucun son même pas un simple sifflement. Rogue ne me laissa même pas me reprendre.

Il continua comme si c'était un besoin :

« C'est Régulus Black. »

A ces mots, je retournai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il fallait que je puisse me remettre de cette nouvelle. Depuis plus d'un mois, j'avais tourné toutes les possibilités dans ma tête. Qui pouvait bien être ce R.A.B. ? Et voilà que j'apprenais que c'était tout simplement le frère de mon Parrain de la bouche de Rogue. Certes je savais déjà que Régulus était un ex-Mangemort mais je n'étais pas préparé à cette nouvelle.

« Le frère de Sirius… mais comment ?

- Comment quoi ? Si vous pouviez vous exprimer plus clairement, cela me faciliterait l'existence à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, Potter. »

Je me refusai de répondre à ce sarcasme, je sentais clairement qu'à cet instant, c'était un mécanisme de défense afin de m'éloigner et de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses même si je ne savais pourquoi.

« R.A.B., c'est donc Régulus Black ? Demandai-je une dernière fois pour avoir une ultime confirmation.

- Votre cerveau a des ratés aujourd'hui, apparemment. R.A.B. pour être exact, c'est Régulus Alphard Black.

- Comment vous savez ?

- Je le connaissais bien, nous étions tous les deux… Il sembla hésiter.

- Des Mangemorts. Le coupai-je.

- à Serpentard.

- Ca revient au même, non ? »

Il me fusillait littéralement de ses yeux noirs. Même si quelque chose m'échappait, je me rendis compte que de parler ainsi de Régulus Black le perturbait et je décidai alors de calmer le jeu.

« Vous avez une idée de comment il a pu procéder ?

- Potter, j'ai dit que je savais qui pas comment… Je ne suis pas Professeur de Divination… »

Je levai alors un sourcil et ne pus m'empêcher de légèrement rire.

« Quoi, Potter ? Votre cerveau vous a finalement abandonné…

- Non, j'essayai juste de vous imaginer comme Professeur de Divination, dans la tour d'astronomie, portant d'immenses châles, en train de lire dans une boule de cristal. Evidemment les vapeurs d'encens seraient remplacés par des vapeurs de whisky si vous préférez…

- Très drôle, Potter. Dit-il les lèvres pincées.

- Je suis d'accord… »

Suite à cette dernière réflexion, je me rendis compte que ma petite phrase avait détendu l'atmosphère. Même s'il ne souriait pas, des signes d'amusement pétillaient dans son regard à la manière d'un Dumbledore, chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible de la part de Rogue. Il reprit cependant comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon, si ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir comment il a fait ou même su pour l'horcruxe, il nous faut malgré tout absolument le retrouver. Soyons logique, Potter. A votre avis, où un Black aurait pu conserver un objet si précieux ?

- Un lieu symbole des Black ? Vous ne pensez pas que…

- Si, Potter, je connaissais assez bien Régulus et je pense qu'il a dû laisser le médaillon chez lui…

- Au 12, square Grimmaurd… Et dire que depuis un an, nous en étions si proches…

- Nous ne connaissions pas alors l'existence des horcruxes, Potter. Que pouviez-vous faire ? Maintenant, il se pose un autre problème. Comment accéder au Manoir des Black sans rencontrer des membres de l'ordre.

- Aucun problème, Monsieur. »

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils, l'air sceptique. Je me mis alors en devoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas au courant de tous les changements.

« Juste avant de reprendre le Poudlard Express après l'enterrement du Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons organisé une dernière réunion de l'Ordre à Poudlard. La plupart des membres étaient présents nous avons décidé pour plus de sécurité qu'il fallait changer d'endroit pour le QG. Vous risquiez de tout révéler à Voldemort comme le Professeur Dumbledore était mort.

- Je suppose qu'il y a un nouveau Gardien du Secret alors.

- Oui, moi. »

Rogue restait ébahi que j'ai pu sans réfléchir lui dire que j'étais le Gardien des Secrets. Cet acte était cependant en vérité tout sauf irréfléchi. Si durant la nuit, je m'étais laissé guider par les événements, sans me poser trop de questions comme si j'étais dans l'incapacité temporaire de réfléchir ou d'agir par moi-même, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Durant l'absence de Rogue aujourd'hui, j'avais relu plusieurs fois la lettre de Dumbledore et je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle signifiait : Il avait accepté de passer pour un meurtrier, un traître aux yeux du monde entier par respect pour l'ancien Directeur et pour m'aider, il continuait. Cela me paraissait comme une évidence qu'il faudrait que moi aussi je fasse comme le vieux Mage le souhaitait et que je lui donne toute ma confiance ou du moins que j'essaye. Et puis après tout, j'avais déjà depuis un mois essayé de nouer des liens avec ma « famille » en l'honneur de mon ancien Directeur alors pourquoi pas avec Rogue qui m'avait, déjà plusieurs fois, sauvé.

Même s'il ne demandait rien, je continuai malgré tout :

« Ils ont tous insisté pour que ce soit moi. Je peux même vous dire le lieu si vous acceptez le serment de Fidelitas…

- Potter, vous m'inquiétez là. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rien, c'était juste comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaître un très léger sourire, il venait de comprendre que je lui faisais confiance à présent.

« Professeur, quand partons-nous ?

- De suite… »

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions sur un perron ensoleillé, seulement quelques heures après mon arrivée. Même si nous étions en fin d'après-midi, la chaleur était encore écrasante, il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle d'air. Une certaine fraîcheur subsistait cependant sous le long tunnel feuillu alors que nous traversions silencieusement l'allée. Une nouvelle fois, afin d'ouvrir la grille, Rogue prononça « Antemedia ».

« Qu'est-ce donc ce mot de passe ?

- Tout simplement le prénom de mon arrière-grand-mère. J'ai satisfait votre curiosité, c'est bon ? On peut y aller…

- Pfff… »

Une fois la grille dépassée, sans me dire un mot, il me montra son avant-bras. Monsieur me juge encore incapable de transplaner tout seul, apparemment. Je posai donc ma main sans trop rechigner et ressentis tout comme la veille la même chaleur se diffusait mais je voulais en profiter plus, je me rapprochai donc de mon ancien Professeur de Potions. Cependant, je m'arrêtai juste avant que nos deux épaules ne se frôlent.

« Prêt, Potter. »

J'acquiesçai d'un simple hochement de tête. Il prononça alors un sonore « 12, square Grimmaurd. »

Nous apparûmes dans un « pop » sonore au milieu du hall de ma maison. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de faire un seul mouvement que déjà la tapisserie se mettait à hurler.

« TRAÎTRES, SANG-DE-BOURBE, ODIEUX… QUI ÊTES-VOUS DONC POUR OSER ENTRER CHEZ MOI ? SORTEZ. »

Par pur réflexe, lorsque j'entendis les premiers sons émis par la vieille harpie, ma main se contracta et serra fortement l'avant-bras de Rogue. Je me repris cependant très rapidement et répliquai à la mère de Sirius :

« Vous faites erreur, Madame, je suis chez moi…

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, TU N'ES PAS UN BLACK, MÊME PAS UN SANG-PUR. HORS DE CHEZ MOI, VITE !

- Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité, je l'ai hérité à la suite de la mort de mon Parrain, votre fils, Sirius.

- CE N'EST PAS MON FILS. IL EST INDIGNE. IL A ACCEPTE LA VENUE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE. »

Cette fois cela en était trop. Je partis et montai les escaliers, refusant d'entendre encore un peu plus ces insanités. Rogue monta à ma suite. Alors que je passais devant les têtes des elfes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner, décidément je ne me ferais jamais à ce Manoir. D'autant plus que comme le square Grimmaurd n'était plus le Q.G. de l'Ordre, le lieu était laissé à l'abandon accumulant poussière et toiles d'araignée comme si nous n'avions jamais fait le grand ménage deux ans auparavant. Moi-même je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis la mort de Sirius. D'instinct, je me dirigeai vers la chambre du second étage qui m'a servi lors de l'été de mes quinze ans. Ce lieu m'avait apporté un certain réconfort à l'époque où j'étais tellement persuadé de finir mes jours à Azkaban. Quand j'entrai, je me rendis alors compte que rien n'avait changé. Alors que je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit, Rogue me regardait étrangement, droit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amené dans cette chambre, Potter ?

- La vieille harpie m'a tellement énervé que je me suis dirigé ici, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. C'est ici que je dormais, c'est la pièce qui me fait me sentir le plus chez moi.

- Ravi de le savoir, Potter. Fit-il les lèvres pincées.

- On est parti tellement vite tout à l'heure qu'on n'a même pas décidé de comment on allait procéder.

- Eh bien, Potter, vous n'avez qu'à fouiller les pièces du deuxième étage et moi celles du premier. Nous finirons par celles du rez-de-chaussée, cela vous convient-il ?

- D'accord.

- Fouillez bien les moindres recoins des différentes salles. Vérifiez qu'il n'y ait pas d'endroit sous protection magique… Régulus a pu ranger le médaillon n'importe où. » Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

Je me décidai et commençai donc par « ma chambre » comme Rogue avait demandé. Je vérifiai derrière chaque meuble. Chaque mur, chaque latte du parquet étaient passés au microscope pour voir s'il existait une cachette. Mais, rien, absolument rien. Avant de quitter la pièce, après un temps interminable à la recherche du médaillon, je lançai un « Finite incantatem » afin de voir si quelque chose changeait, si une partie de la pièce était protégé par un sort. Mais bien sûr rien ne se produisit. Je continuai avec la chambre qui avait accueilli les jumeaux et tout comme précédemment, je passais encore une heure à farfouiller dans tous les coins et recoins, déplaçant tous les meubles, vérifiant l'existence de double tiroir. Mais aucune trace, nulle part. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps et mon enthousiasme du début commençait à être bien émoussé. J'allai débuter la troisième chambre, celle de Mr et Mme Weasley et je devais admettre que je n'étais pas pressé, je n'y avais jamais pénétré avant. J'espérai que Rogue ait plus de chance et qu'il ait déjà découvert le médaillon. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand j'entrai, je me rendis compte que rien ne semblait différencier cette chambre des autres, elle était tout aussi humide avec son grand lit à baldaquin, sa commode, son bureau et autres meubles. Je regardai partout et comme pour les deux premières chambres, le médaillon n'était pas là… Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et lancer le « Finite incantatem » bien décidé à aller chercher Rogue au plus vite et à lui dire que les recherches reprendraient demain. Alors que j'avais à peine fini de prononcer le sort qu'un long sifflement se produisit, je repris alors espoir, le médaillon était peut-être ici finalement. Malheureusement, quand je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'où semblait provenir le bruit, je ne trouvai qu'en plus, sur le dessus, un simple cahier qui scintillait. Je l'ouvris. De suite je reconnus l'écriture de Régulus. Je me lançai alors dans la lecture de ce qui semblait être son journal. Machinalement, je tournai les pages et finis par tomber sur un passage qui m'intrigua plus que les autres.

(Si vous appréciez une 'tite review, siouplé, merci)


	7. Chapter 7 : Le journal

Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers.

**Chapitre 7 : Le journal.**

Finalement, déconcerté, je ne m'arrêtai pas à ce passage et décidai de poursuivre ma lecture, je retournai sur le lit et m'y allongeai afin d'être mieux installé. Je lisais le journal au hasard, là où mes yeux se posaient :

« 3 septembre 1974 : Je suis trop choqué… Comment son père peut lui faire tant de mal ? Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes revenus de vacances et je me suis rendu compte que le corps de Severus était encore recouvert de bleus. Ce n'est plus tolérable, cela fait trop mal de le voir comme ça, il souffre, je le vois bien. Je le vengerai, je le jure, il ne mérite pas ça… »

« 5 mai 1975 : Aujourd'hui, Sirius a encore fait des siennes. Il a encore tendu un énième traquenard à Sev' qui a bien failli lui coûter la vie, cette fois. Je viens de le retrouver tout tremblant, portant de nombreuses griffures. Il a refusé de me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé. J'ai tellement peur qu'un jour cette histoire ne se termine mal. Mais pourquoi Sirius a-t-il besoin de toujours se mettre en avant et de croire que rien n'est plus important que sa petite personne ou ses amis, ces maudits Potter et Lupin. Sirius fait vraiment tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rabaisser Sev'. Je lui ferai payer un jour, il n'a pas le droit, s'il savait par quoi passe Sev' et ce que lui fait subir cet immonde moldu, ce déchet humain qui est sensé lui servir de père, Sirius comprendrait… »

« 18 août 1976 : Dans quelques heures, nous allons rencontrer pour la première fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis un an, Lucius Malefoy nous parle de lui sans cesse, de son pouvoir, de sa volonté de se débarrasser des Moldus. Je suis très impatient et Sev' semble tout aussi excité que moi. C'est la fin de tous nos problèmes. Grâce au Mage Noir, nous allons pouvoir nous venger de tous ceux qui nous ont fait du mal. Et ils comprendront, tous aussi bien Sirius, les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Moldus que nous ne sommes pas des quantités négligeables… »

« 2 février 1978 : Je viens enfin de finir toutes les épreuves me permettant de devenir un Mangemort comme Sev'. La dernière étape consistait à tuer un de ses sales Moldus au hasard. Severus, lui a eu droit à une dérogation, il n'a pas tué n'importe quel Moldu mais son père. Cet être abject, responsable de la mort de sa propre femme et qui a martyrisé Sev' durant toute son enfance et son adolescence n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait et c'est mieux ainsi...

Des heures après je me souviens encore de la sensation, quand j'ai formulé l'Avada Kedavra contre ce déchet que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il ne comprenait rien, il est resté là sans bouger et quand le rayon vert l'a frappé de plein fouet, il est tout simplement tombé sur lui-même, les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce sentiment de toute puissance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, c'était moi qui décidai. Et dès ce soir, je porterai enfin la Marque des Ténèbres, j'en rêve depuis des mois. Elle me liera à tout jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pourrai alors commencer ma tache, débarrasser la Terre de tous ces Moldus, ces Sang-de-Bourbe, ces sous-hommes… Aucun d'eux ne mérite de vivre. »

« 14 février 1978 : Le jour de la Saint-Valentin et comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas osé… Je sais pourtant que je l'aime et ce depuis que j'ai quatorze ans et voilà qu'à seize ans j'en suis toujours au même point. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je le connais aussi bien que je me connais et j'ai peur de sa réaction, je ne veux pas le perdre, il a beau prendre ce masque de dureté, de cynisme et ne rien vouloir laisser paraître. Il est beaucoup plus fragile que tout ce que les autres peuvent penser et moi seul le sait, moi seul connaît cet aspect de sa personnalité et la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de le voir fuir... »

« 16 mars 1978 : Ca y est, je l'ai fait, je revenais d'un entraînement de quidditch et comme d'habitude il m'attendait à la sortie du terrain. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis pour aller manger et j'en ai profité, je l'ai embrassé et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais depuis très longtemps, depuis toujours. Il a les lèvres si douces, ce baiser était si tendre, exactement ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, comme si nos bouches n'avaient été faites que pour pouvoir nous embrasser… J'aurai voulu que ce baiser ne se finisse jamais. Au début, il ne semblait pas en revenir, il ne s'y attendait pas. Puis après, il est parti sans rien me dire mais je sais bien que c'est réciproque. Sev' m'aime aussi et il finira bien par se l'avouer… »

« 15 avril 1978 : Cela faisait un mois que je ne vivais plus, attendant encore et encore cet instant. Mais il l'a fait, Sev' est revenu vers moi aujourd'hui, enfin… Oh, je sais, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, pas encore. Je ne sais même pas s'il sera capable de dire un jour 'je t'aime', à qui que ce soit. Et puis de toute manière il n'en a pas besoin. Je le sais, chaque cellule de mon corps le sait. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, depuis toujours, je ferai tout pour lui. Il est si doux, si tendre. Finalement, tout s'est passé comme je l'espérai et rien ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer… »

« 15 décembre 1978 : Cela fait huit mois que nous sommes ensemble et aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. J'ai décidé de lui offrir mon pendentif, celui qui représente l'emblème des Black. J'espère qu'il comprendra en lui donnant mon bien le plus précieux à quel point je tiens à lui et qu'il est une partie de moi… »

« 17 juillet 1979 : Aujourd'hui, je viens d'apprendre que je ne pourrai pas retourner à Poudlard pour ma septième année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas. La guerre est de plus en plus dure. Chaque jour, des amis meurent. Ainsi, hier, j'ai enterré mon meilleur ami, Abraham Nott. C'est si dur mais heureusement, Sev' est toujours là, avec moi, à mes côtés, il me permet de tenir, il me soutient. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans lui. Je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour qui passe, je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible… De toute manière, la guerre ne durera pas éternellement, nous gagnerons et nous pourrons enfin être heureux et puis je sais que notre cause est juste, les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe ne méritent pas de vivre… »

« 2 août 1980 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de faire appel à nous pour retrouver ce sale Potter et cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui sert de femme… Apparemment, ils se cacheraient alors qu'ils seraient en possession d'une arme qui pourrait Le détruire… »

« 25 octobre 1980 : Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais Sev' semble préoccupé depuis le début de notre mission, il se renferme et n'est plus vraiment là avec moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que je n'existe plus à ses yeux. Certes, personne d'autre ne semble l'avoir remarqué mais je ne peux pas laisser faire. Il va falloir que je lui parle… »

« 2 novembre 1980 : Cela fait une semaine que je le harcèle sans relâche et ça y est, il vient de tout dire… Je ne peux pas le croire, ce n'est pas possible. Sev' vient de m'avouer que c'était un espion, il travaille au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je n'ai rien compris. Il se sentirait responsable du fait que l'on pourchasse les Potter, que Lily ne mérite pas ça. Il a parlé également d'une Prophétie mais je n'ai pas écouté, j'ai refusé de l'entendre. Et puis comment peut-il avoir de la pitié pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe et surtout pour ce satané Potter alors que ce dernier n'a jamais eu de cesse de l'humilier durant toutes ces années à Poudlard ?… A la fin, il m'a demandé de faire pareil, de rejoindre à mon tour l'Ordre du Phénix mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… »

« 10 novembre 1980 : Nous n'avons pas cessé de nous disputer… Oh, il sait parfaitement que je ne le dénoncerai jamais… Je l'aime trop pour ça, mais je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. Pourquoi me, pourquoi nous fait-il ça ? Il regrette même le fait d'être devenu un Mangemort. Je sais pourtant que nous avons raison, je n'ai qu'à repenser aux bleus sur le corps de Sev' durant toutes ces années pour en être persuadé. Ça me dépasse et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'un jour, il regrette aussi le fait de m'aimer… »

« 25 novembre 1980 : Nous venons de rompre. Je me sens si vide à l'intérieur… »



Alors que j'aurais bien voulu continuer ma lecture, savoir par exemple à quel moment Régulus avait appris pour les horcruxes et bizarrement, si l'histoire entre Rogue et Régulus était à ce moment-là bel et bien finie, j'entendis mon Professeur qui finissait de monter l'escalier. J'eus à peine le temps de cacher le journal dans une poche de ma robe que déjà il apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte que j'avais laissée ouverte. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher, en le voyant, de repenser à un enfant de cinq ans, caché, en pleurs que j'avais entraperçu lors d'un cours d'Occlumancie, il y a plus d'un an. Maintenant je commençai juste à entrevoir qui était Severus Rogue et je me fis alors la promesse de tout faire pour essayer d'encore mieux le comprendre.

Si vous aimez, une 'tite review, siouplé. Merci.


	8. Chapter 8 : Quand Machiavel se prend

**Chapitre 8 : Quand Machiavel se prend les pieds dans le tapis **

**(POV Rogue)**

C'était très surprenant… Connaissant la patience légendaire du Gryffondor, j'aurai cru que Potter se serait décidé bien plus tôt à me dire que la recherche du médaillon le fatiguait profondément. Je devais d'ailleurs reconnaître que c'était mon cas et que cette tache me paraissait de plus en plus usante, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Cela faisait des heures que je cherchais et rien. Bon certes au début, cela m'avait au moins permis de renvoyer les anciens souvenirs au fond de ma mémoire. Mais, à part cela, nous en étions toujours au même point enfin dans mon cas c'était sûr. Par contre en ce qui concernait Potter, je n'en savais rien.

_Mais où Régulus as-tu bien pu laisser le médaillon ?_

Curieux de savoir pourquoi ce cher Gryffondor ne quittait pas le second étage, je me décidai enfin à aller le rejoindre. Au moment où je pénétrai dans une pièce dont la porte était restée ouverte, je le vis. Potter était tout simplement allongé sur un lit et j'eus alors vaguement l'impression qu'il était surpris de me voir sans aucun doute et qu'il était en train de cacher quelque chose. J'espérai que ce n'était pas ce foutu médaillon car sans ça, combat final ou pas, je l'avadakedavrise sur place. Cette impression se confirmait quand il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? Il était évident qu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorai. Bon il faut absolument que je sache quoi et si j'essayais la Légilimancie, il n'a jamais été trop fort pour s'y opposer. Non, mauvaise idée, il commençait juste à me faire confiance, ce n'était probablement pas la bonne solution, je trouverais bien un autre moyen. Mais par contre qu'il arrête, par Merlin, de me dévisager ainsi, comme s'il voulait lire en moi, je ne le supporterais pas longtemps… D'ailleurs vivement que l'on découvre tous les horcruxes ou encore mieux qui est le traître pour que je puisse le « redonner » à ses amis, car cette situation me perturbait un maximum… Je lui souriais presque, m'étais surpris à vouloir le protéger, à le regarder dormir et lui me fixait intensément de ses magnifiques yeux… Euh de ses yeux tout à fait communs…

_Bref, j'ai bien raison, il faut que cela cesse et dans un premier temps je dois découvrir ce qu'il me cachait._

« Qu'est ce que vous faites, Potter ?

- Euh, rien… »

Monsieur ne voulait pas parler. Très bien, je le ferai avouer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas grave. Je reprenais donc comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous n'étiez pas sensé ne rien faire. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

- Je ne me suis pas arrêté longtemps, juste pour me reposer un peu.

- Oh, une soirée de recherche, c'est trop fatigant… Pauvre petit Gryffondor. Vous voulez quoi me faire pleurer ? »

_Bon, Severus, calme. Certes de le critiquer te fait du bien, beaucoup de bien mais ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il va te dire ce qu'il fabriquait. _

J'attendais qu'il réponde à mes sarcasmes, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, ce qui au moins me permettait d'habitude de le différencier de toutes les autres limaces qui me servaient d'élèves et qui n'osaient jamais s'opposer à moi même si je faisais preuve parfois d'une très _légère_ mauvaise foi. Et ben non, rien… Pfff… Je voulais retrouver l'élève fougueux, moi et pas cette personne beaucoup trop calme.

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Je ne vous regarde pas différemment, Monsieur.

- Si mais passons. Combien avez-vous fouillé de pièces ?

- Trois chambres.

- C'est tout ? Qu'avez-vous fait encore ? Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser tout seul…

- Euh… On continue encore combien de temps, Monsieur ?

- Vous faites décidément preuve d'une très grande subtilité pour changer de sujet… Enfin, comme je pense que l'on ne finira pas cette nuit ni la prochaine, autant rentrer au Manoir et reprendre les recherches demain aux aurores.

- Je suppose que vous voulez ma main alors.

- Hein ?

- Pour transplaner…

- Au lieu de faire le malin, donnez-la moi. »

Potter sourit franchement, ses yeux brillants de malice, il se leva du lit et s'avança vers moi. Il me regardait toujours comme s'il essayait de lire à travers moi. Il ne manquerait plus que lui par contre s'exerce à la légilimancie maintenant. Cette fois, il ne souffla même pas quand il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, il était facile de se rendre compte que cela ne le gênait plus de me « toucher » le bras. Quant à moi, je devais admettre que ce contact aussi éphémère et léger qu'il soit, était loin d'être désagréable.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous passions commande de notre futur repas. Nous nous retrouvions chacun à un bout de la table et mangions en silence. Ce silence n'était pas pesant bien au contraire, chacun faisait le point et mettait de l'ordre dans ses idées pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement. Et il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour me rendre compte que ce qui me perturbait le plus, encore plus que le retour d'un passé douloureux, c'était le changement de Potter ce soir. J'avais beau l'observer je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi et pour la énième fois depuis que je l'avais retrouvé dans cette chambre, je me disait qu'il fallait vite que je le découvre. Cependant, le problème restait toujours le même, c'était de trouver un moyen me permettant de le faire.

Le moyen, je le trouvai finalement beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que j'aurai cru… Alors que les assiettes de dessert disparaissaient magiquement, je me levai pour rejoindre mon fauteuil mais avant je récupérai la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pour m'en verser un verre. Je regardai Potter et je compris l'avantage que je pourrai tirer d'un Potter éméché, surtout qu'il ne devait pas tenir trop l'alcool, après tout c'était un Gryffondor de 17 ans.

« Vous en voulez ?

- Et depuis quand un professeur propose-t-il de l'alcool à un élève ?

- Depuis que ledit professeur se sent d'humeur, mais bon je comprends, je ne le referai pas…

- Si, si j'en veux bien… »

Trop facile… Je m'exécutai et conjurai un second verre que je remplis du liquide ambré. Nous nous installions alors sur nos fauteuils respectifs, l'un en face de l'autre. Dès qu'il but la première gorgée, je m'attendais à ce qu'il prenne une légère couleur rouge mais non, rien. Notre héros national aurait-il déjà bu du Whisky Pur Feu. Je soulevai donc un sourcil et le regardai d'un air interrogateur.

« Quoi ? Vous croyiez vraiment que je n'avais jamais bu avant. Ahah…Hum. Désolé de vous décevoir, Professeur mais j'ai déjà bu, je ne suis pas parfait. »

Cela risquait d'être plus long que prévu… Et merde. Enfin, il n'avait quand même pas vingt ans d'expérience derrière lui, il ne tiendrait pas la distance…

« L'idée de vous croire parfait ne m'a jamais effleuré, si ça peut vous rassurer, Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'un foutu Gryffondor donc par essence, stupide, borné, ne réfléchissant pas quand il le devrait…

- Bon, ça va, on arrête, j'ai compris l'idée principale, Professeur. Et puis que vous pensiez autre chose de moi eut été étonnant, Professeur…

- Bien quoi ? Vous-même disiez que vous n'étiez pas parfait…

- Ben, je ne suis peut-être pas parfait mais bon je ne suis pas uniquement tel que vous venez de me décrire, j'ai aussi une bonne partie des qualités de… de… des Serpentards…

- Des Serpentards ? Vous le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor. Potter, soyez sérieux s'il vous plaît… Vous n'êtes pas très crédible là…

- Parfaitement et c'est même le Choixpeau qui me l'a dit… le jour de ma répartition, en première année, il voulait m'envoyer dans votre maison…

- Vous ?

- Oui, je suis tout comme vous rusé, ingénieux, sachant exactement ce qu'il veut… Et c'est même moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il me mette à Gryffondor.

- Je ne croyais pas cela possible un jour mais je vais devoir vous remercier pour m'avoir évité cela, Potter. »

A ces mots, nous finissions chacun nos verres afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Progressivement, au fur et à mesure que le temps d'écoulait, l'atmosphère s'était détendue, l'alcool aidant… Nous avions évoqué des souvenirs de Poudlard qui ne risquaient pas de provoquer une nouvelle dispute comme notre incompréhension vis-à-vis de cette chère Trelawney, certaines explosions de chaudron de Londubat ou les excentricités d'Albus… Mais pas uniquement, nous parlions aussi de quidditch (dois-je préciser que j'exècre ce sport) et de nos goûts, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. J'avais une impression bizarre comme si je n'étais pas le seul à essayer de faire parler le plus possible l'autre. Finalement, oui, il avait peut-être bien un petit côté Serpentard. Je surpris plusieurs fois, au cours de cette soirée, Potter rire ou du moins sourire à certaines de mes réflexions, disons, cinglantes. Et plus le temps passait, plus des pensées étranges se faisaient jour dans mon esprit, par exemple, que finalement un Potter sous l'effet de l'alcool pouvait être de bonne compagnie. Nous restions ainsi pendant des heures. Après un nombre indéterminé de verres, je pensais Potter enfin prêt à se confier sur ce que je désirai savoir et me décidai enfin à aborder ce sujet. De toute manière si je ne lui en parlai pas alors je risquai d'y passer la nuit.

« Potter, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez dans cette chambre cet après-midi.

- Mais, rien.

- Potter, ne me mentez surtout pas…

- Non, je ne peux pas… Pas à vous, pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas parler de tout ça, ce soir. »

Tandis que sa voix avait baissé au fur et à mesure, une légère rougeur était apparue sur ses joues. J'espérai n'avoir pas tout fait échouer et décidai malgré tout de ne pas abandonner aussi vite.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas encore assez ivre pour ça, Professeur. Me répond-il du tac au tac.

- Vous êtes assez ivre pourquoi alors ? Et puis si ce n'est que cela de toute manière… » Déclarais-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne voulais pas insister plus mais je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, je me levai de mon fauteuil, pour aller le servir. Je le faisais pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation. Effectivement, depuis le début de la soirée, je gardai jalousement la bouteille de Whisky à mes côtés et c'est toujours moi qui servais ce cher Potter, mais jusqu'alors je m'étais contenté de faire venir son verre par un simple « Accio ». Une fois debout, je remarquai que si Potter ne semblait pas aussi enivré que ce que je croyais, je n'étais, quant à moi, plus aussi sobre et la terre plus aussi stable. Je réussis cependant contrairement à ce que j'aurai cru au début à lui verser à nouveau du Whisky sans trop de problème. Le problème fut le retour à mon fauteuil. En faisant un demi-tour un peu trop rapidement je me pris mon pied dans ma robe de sorcier et perdis lamentablement l'équilibre… et voilà comment à bientôt 37 ans je me retrouvai par terre au pied du fauteuil sur lequel était assis Potter. Il éclata d'un rire franc et sonore. Et moi je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, mourir…

« Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à me relever, Potter ?

- D'accord, mais je crois que vous n'êtes plus en position de me faire la moindre remarque…

- Et je suis en position pourquoi là ??

- Euh… »

Me rendant compte de la gêne de Potter, je préférai ajouter pour un souci d'éthique :

« Et surtout si vous tenez à être encore vivant demain matin, ne dites surtout rien de plus, Potter. »

Et il repartit dans son hilarité… Je tentai alors vainement de me relever seul mais me rendais compte rapidement que de rester comme j'étais à même le sol était plus logique à ce moment-là, mon estomac exécutant une danse des plus personnelles. C'est alors qu'après quelques minutes, Potter se décida enfin et vint à ma rescousse. Il se leva et me tendit une main secourable. Il eut bien des difficultés à me relever, il était beaucoup moins costaud et finalement dans un état tout aussi lamentable que moi, mais il y parvint toutefois. Nos deux mains étaient encore jointes et nous nous retrouvions alors debout l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques centimètres. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça, moi… Il avait totalement cessé de rire. Ses deux lacs émeraude me fixaient intensément. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, sa respiration s'accélérait, devenant plus saccadée. Je vis alors sa tête et surtout ses lèvres se rapprocher lentement de mon visage, comme au ralenti...

(si vous aimez, une tite review siouplé. Merci)


	9. Chapter 9 : Un réveil difficile

**Chapitre 9 : Un réveil difficile **

**(POV Harry)**

« Il doit avoir les lèvres si douces, il doit avoir les lèvres si douces, il doit avoir les lèvres si douces… ». Cette phrase se répétait à l'infini dans ma tête comme un mantra alors que mon corps semblait ne plus vouloir qu'une chose : l'embrasser. J'étais si proche de Rogue que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Il ne paraissait pas réagir, mes lèvres n'étaient alors plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Mais tout à coup, sans que j'en comprenne la raison, Rogue enleva brutalement sa main de la mienne et recula.

« Potter. Arrêtez. »

Ces quelques mots prononcés froidement m'avaient stoppé dans mon élan. J'avais eu cependant le temps de sentir son parfum et je me rendais compte que je voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Je lui fis comprendre en m'avançant de nouveau vers lui mais cette fois, il ne me laissa pas faire. Je ne pus que lui demander pourquoi, j'étais perdu par toutes les émotions qui me paralysaient totalement.

« Parce que vous êtes soûl et que vous regretterez demain ce geste, d'avoir voulu m'embrasser, moi, Rogue, votre pire cauchemar, ce sale bâtard graisseux…

- Et bien, laissez-moi plutôt la possibilité de regretter le fait de vous avoir embrassé demain.

- Non.

- On avisera demain… »

Je m'avançai alors de nouveau vers lui. Et il recula encore mais cette fois, il se retrouvait acculé, contre son fauteuil. Je posai alors ma tête contre son torse et mes bras entourèrent sa taille. Rogue était tout aussi perdu que moi, il ne faisait pas un geste dans ma direction. Nous restions tout simplement là. Sa peau douce dégageait une senteur subtile, une odeur que je ne parvenais pas à définir précisément, l'odeur de la forêt, le mélange du chêne, des fougères et de la terre humide des sous-bois, quelque chose de profondément envoûtant. Je commençai doucement à lui faire de très légers baisers à la base du cou. Il devait à peine les sentir. Puis progressivement, mes baisers se firent plus langoureux. Mes lèvres remontaient le long de sa jugulaire et quand j'atteignis le lobe de son oreille, je le mordillai très délicatement, suçotant sa peau fine. Je sortis alors ma langue et commençai à lécher en douceur cette petite parcelle de peau cachée derrière le lobe de son oreille, puis lentement, très lentement, je suivis le contour de sa mâchoire et remontai vers sa bouche tentatrice et alors que j'allais enfin l'embrasser, ma bouche effleurant le coin de ses lèvres, il finit par réagir.

« Potter, vous avez définitivement trop bu.

- Et alors ? C'est bien ce que vous vouliez après tout…

- Pas dans ce but… Je n'ai pas encore besoin de soûler un gamin de dix-sept ans pour m'envoyer en l'air. »

Sur ce, il enleva mes bras de sa taille, me laissa là, et partit sans dire un mot de plus. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me paraissait alors sensée, Monsieur, trouver que j'avais trop bu et bien il n'avait pas tout vu. Je repris donc la bouteille de Whisky qui gisait par terre et me servit un autre verre, puis un autre, et encore un… J'en perdis le décompte et je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois la bouteille terminée. Je finis par m'endormir là, sur ce que je commençais à considérer comme MON fauteuil.

« Potter… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?... Potter, réveillez-vous…

- Humm…

- PO-TTER !!! Je ne le répéterai pas une autre fois… DE-BOUT !!!...

- Ô Merlin, pitié, ma tête… Vous pourriez parler plus bas…

- Non, je ne peux pas… Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas finir MA bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, Potter…

- Pitié…

- Et puis quoi encore… »

Je frottais machinalement, alors mes tempes. Avec un peu de chance, le mal de tête allait disparaître. J'ouvris donc péniblement mes yeux, d'abord l'œil gauche puis le droit… Oh mais c'est quoi cette lumière… C'est juste insupportable !!! Et en plus de la douce et mélodieuse voix de mon cher Professeur, des centaines de mandragores avaient décidé d'hurler toutes en même temps à mes oreilles. Mon cerveau était alors légèrement, très légèrement embrumé… Le brouillard… Je ne me souvenais de rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi, sur ce fauteuil ! Bon Harry, réfléchis, rassemble tes idées avant que ce cher Professeur ne t'aboie encore dessus, pour une raison des plus obscures… Alors que j'essayais vainement de reconstituer les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit dernière, je sentais la colère de Rogue monter progressivement… Bien, je me souvenais avoir lu plutôt dans l'après-midi une partie du journal de Régulus, de toute manière, ça je n'étais pas prêt de l'oublier, puis du repas, de Rogue, de notre conversation, de l'alcool bu en grosses, trop grosses quantités. Et puis…

Des images floues refirent alors surface par flash : moi hilare, moi regardant Rogue étalé à mes pieds, moi aidant Rogue, moi, juste en face de lui, proche, très proche, trop proche, moi ayant la gorge sèche, ressassant la phrase « il doit avoir les lèvres si douces »… Et après ??? Oh, Merlin !!! Je me revois me rapprocher de lui. Je n'ai quand même pas fait ça, des avances à Rogue… Oh là… Je veux mourir… Laissez-moi mourir maintenant et tant pis pour le reste du monde sorcier… Je n'osai lever ma tête, qui avait dû prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie pour regarder Rogue en face…

« Potter, désolé de vous déranger mais vous n'êtes toujours pas debout, vous attendez quoi, que ce soit moi qui vous lève…

- N… non, non… Je me lève…

- Gêné, Potter ? Des regrets peut-être…

- C'est bon… »

Et pour éviter une nouvelle remarque, je commençais à me lever mais oh mon dos ! Chacun de mes muscles était tellement endolori que je grimaçai de douleur.

« Douloureux réveil, Potter… Ca vous apprendra la prochaine fois, vous y réfléchirez à deux fois, avant de vous détruire à coup de Whisky Pur Feu sous prétexte qu'une personne ne cède pas tout de suite aux avances du Sauveur du monde sorcier. »

_Salaud !_

Je quittai alors la pièce sans même lui jeter un regard et me dirigeai tout droit vers la salle de bain. En effet, je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je prenne une douche bien chaude pour finir de me réveiller, d'autant plus que la journée risquait d'être longue, très longue… Alors que je montai l'escalier, je me rendis compte que si je n'étais pas à mon maximum, ce n'était, par contre, pas le cas de mon estomac beaucoup trop réveillé, me soufflant « plus jamais autant de Whisky Pur Feu ». Je me glissai très rapidement sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Si petit à petit, je me réveillai physiquement, dans ma tête, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était encore très embrumé...

Mais comment en 24 heures à peine cela avait été possible, que je puisse vouloir embrasser Rogue et même un peu plus, si je suis honnête, même si j'étais sous l'effet de l'alcool ? Il n'avait pas changé pourtant, il était toujours cynique et cassant et j'étais toujours la cible préférée de ses remarques… Non, mais quel con, comment j'ai pu ! Je sais bien que j'étais ivre, mais bon ce n'est pas une raison... Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais cette nuit, il a dû rajouter quelque chose au Whisky, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Pfff, j'aurais dû lui dire la vérité sur ce que j'avais fait dans la chambre au 12, square Grimmaurd et d'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit ? J'ai juste appris que Rogue avait été très longtemps avec Régulus et que toutes ces années, il avait sans aucun doute tout tenté pour me protéger et ce depuis ma naissance… Oui, bon, finalement, j'ai bien fait de ne rien lui dire, il m'aurait sans doute avadakedavrisé pour que tout reste secret… Et lui comment il a pu ? Même s'il m'a effectivement empêché de faire des choses que je pouvais regretter, il n'était pas pour autant obligé de me rabaisser comme ça. Quel crétin… Je le déteste, je le hais. D'ailleurs, maintenant, à jeun, je ne pourrai jamais être attiré par lui, je n'aurais même pas l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, certainement pas, même pas en rêve. Il est… il n'est que le sale bâtard graisseux avec un nez beaucoup trop gros et des lèvres beaucoup trop fines, presque inexistantes… Oui bon, pour sa défense, il a des mains si longues, si fines, si blanches comme de la porcelaine, et sa voix pouvait se faire envoûtante, presque sensuelle quand il le souhaitait et ses yeux sont si intenses, si pénétrants… Je revoyais alors des yeux noirs, me fixant comme s'il essayait de lire en moi et puis j'imaginais sa voix basse me murmurant des mots doux et ses mains sur mon corps, et alors que j'aurais cru cela impossible seulement cinq minutes auparavant, je sentais que mon bas-ventre commençait à se tendre… Oh cette fois, j'étais dans la merde mais vraiment dans la merde, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, je désirai Rogue… Je suis maudit !!! Oh, Merlin, mais vous avez quoi contre moi, ça ne vous suffisait pas qu'un psychopathe à face de serpent me poursuive depuis que je suis né, non maintenant je suis en plus attiré pas la personne qui m'exècre probablement le plus au monde ! Bon d'abord, baisse la température de l'eau, une douche froide, c'est bon, très bon pour la santé… Voilà, ça allait mieux et de toute manière, il fallait que cela passe, et vite.

Quand j'éteignis le robinet d'eau, je me sentais encore plus perdu que lorsque j'avais quitté le salon, je me rendais compte que l'alcool n'était pas le seul responsable de la situation de cette nuit… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Et surtout comment fallait-il que je me comporte devant le Maître des Potions, surtout que je ne sais pas combien de temps j'allai rester seul avec lui ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… Je n'étais pas convaincu, il a toujours su quand j'essayais de taire quelque chose et puis il ne cesserait de me rabaisser un peu plus. Au contraire, quel est le seul moyen pour que Monsieur ne sache comment réagir ? C'est très simple, je m'en étais aperçu cette nuit… Il m'a traité d'une façon abjecte, comme si je n'étais qu'un sale petit gamin et bien, il allait voir comment je peux me comporter quand je suis ce sale gamin et de quoi je suis capable en vérité. Comme le dit le proverbe, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et le mien allait être glacé.

(si vous aimez une tite review, siouplé. Merci.)


	10. Chapter10: Quand un Gryffondor pourrit

Spéciale dédicace à Lilywen (gros bisous).

Nous avons co-écrit ce chapitre ensemble et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, on s'est beaucoup amusées.

Si vous ne connaissez pas, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ces deux fics : « Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour » et « Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue-de-plomb ». Vous ne le regrettez pas…

**Chapitre 10 : Quand un Gryffondor pourrit ma vie… **

**(POV Rogue)**

Bon un quart d'heure que ce foutu gamin est parti se préparer et encore aucun signe de vie… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre… euh faire ? Non mais ce n'était pas possible, il est vraiment insupportable. Pourtant je lui avais bien spécifié qu'on allait partir de bonne heure pour Grimmaurd.

J'allai mourir d'ennui. Déjà, une demi-heure que je l'attendais, et il n'était toujours pas là, non mais il veut quoi, me pousser à bout… Après plus de quinze ans d'enseignement, il croyait quoi, j'avais réussi à dompter et à mater toute une génération de gamins tous plus stupides et arrogants les uns que les autres… Je ne perdrai jamais mes moyens devant ce petit Gryffondor insupportable et prétentieux, Sauveur du monde ou pas… Même pas en rêve… Je ne suis pas un Maître en légilimancie, en occlumancie et en potions pour rien, je sais me contrôler.

Pourtant quand il arriva, je compris que j'avais dû le provoquer une fois de trop. Il était… Il était en vêtements moldus… Non mais il se croyait où ? Il portait un jean trop lâche, qui lui tombait sur les hanches et un tee-shirt noir bien trop moulant, l'ensemble ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination… Et pour couronner le tout, il avait les cheveux légèrement mouillés et une goutte d'eau glissait lentement le long de son cou. Je devais paraître légèrement ailleurs quand une voix faussement innocente me fit :

« Désolé, Professeur, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Et puis comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, il fait très chaud, j'ai donc préféré m'habiller uniquement avec des vêtements moldus. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère…

- Potter, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- Ben rien… Pourquoi ? »

Calme, respire et ne tue pas le héros national : on a encore besoin de lui… Mais un petit Doloris… non pas bien, très mauvaise idée, je dois le protéger pas le torturer… Enfin là, c'était plutôt lui qui me torturait…

« Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous n'êtes, Potter ?

- Ben quoi… pourtant vous ne devriez pas être trop surpris, vous m'avez bien dit que je n'étais qu'un simple gamin de 17 ans… Et vu votre intelligence et votre looongue expérience de professeur, vous savez bien qu'un garçon de 17 ans ne brille jamais par son intelligence. En général, à cet âge-là, on réfléchit beaucoup plus avec… enfin vous voyez quoi… »

Respire, respire… Souviens-toi seulement : ne pas le tuer… Oh, ma tête…

« Ah je comprends, vous êtes encore vexé pour cette nuit, Potter…

- Oh, non pas du tout, Professeur… J'ai bien compris, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais bien que je ne vous intéresse pas du tout, je suis votre élève et je suis beaucoup trop jeune ou plutôt vous êtes beaucoup, beaucoup trop vieux pour moi… J'ai bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Qu'il cesse de sourire ou je le tue sur le champ. Non mais il me prend pour qui… Trop vieux… Est-ce que je ressemble à Dumbledore, moi ? Petit con… Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard… Fonceur, stupide et borné comme un Gryffondor et vicieux et retors comme un Serpentard… Merlin, aie pitié de mon âme, donnez-moi la force de ne pas le tuer immédiatement d'un Avada libérateur et qu'il enlève ce sale petit sourire ironique de ses lèvres.

« Vous avez effectivement compris l'idée générale, Potter.

- Merci de me rassurer, professeur. J'aurais été navré d'avoir mal interprété vos propos. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un gamin de 17 ans et j'aurais pu me méprendre sur vos intentions car vous avez tout de même mis un certain temps avant de repousser mes baisers… »

Gryffondor vainqueur par K.O., je veux boire là, maintenant, tout de suite… Putain, c'est vrai, il m'a, en plus, fini mon Whisky, ce petit crétin.

« Vous avez l'air tendu, Professeur. Un peu trop chaud peut-être ? Il faut dire qu'avec cette chaleur, je comprends… Mettez-vous comme moi en habits moldus, vous serez beaucoup plus à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour un défilé de mode, Potter. Et de toute manière, vous vous souvenez, enfin j'ose l'espérer, que nous avons un horcruxe à retrouver. »

Et je partis avant que ce sale gamin ne me fasse une réflexion « _oh vous savez, professeur, c'est à vous de décider, je n'ai que 17 ans…_ ». Je marchai le plus rapidement possible vers la grille, laissant Potter à deux mètres derrière moi, finalement, seul moyen efficace pour ne plus l'entendre. Je ne me stoppai qu'une fois la grille passée. Lorsque Potter arrivait enfin, je le sentais légèrement essoufflé et décidait de contre-attaquer.

« Du mal à suivre, Potter. Pourtant, c'est vous le plus jeune, comme vous me l'avez si gentiment rappelé, vous n'avez QUE 17 ans ; vous devriez être plus en forme… Manque d'exercice peut-être ? »

A la lueur dans ses yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, et merde :

« C'est une proposition, Professeur ? »

Bon là, cette fois, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Que Merlin fasse quelque chose pour moi ! Albus, si vous m'entendez, revenez, ne me laissez pas seul avec cette furie !

« Au lieu de faire le malin, votre bras… Je ne veux toujours pas vous laisser transplaner tout seul, vous manquez encore… d'expérience. »

Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas le bon terme, ce n'est pas le bon terme…

« Vous savez, Professeur, je ne demande qu'à apprendre comme tout bon _élève_ et si je manque encore d'expérience, je compte sur vous pour y remédier. Il suffit de me guider.

- Humm… Votre bras, Potter. »

J'avais l'impression, non, la certitude qu'un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage. D'habitude, il se plaçait juste à côté de moi. Et là, il se mit devant moi et plongea ses yeux émeraude, indéchiffrables dans les miens, tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne dans une caresse… Ce gamin n'est pas humain, il veut ma mort ou quoi. Bon, Severus, concentre-toi '12, square Grimmaurd, le hall, 12, square Grimmaurd, le hall'. Je préférais à l'heure actuelle supporter les insanités de la vieille folle de la tapisserie que de me retrouver, même une seconde, dans une des chambres du Manoir des Black avec ce foutu Gryffondor. Qui sait ce qui pourrait encore germer dans son esprit retors, pervers et malsain ?

Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas. Je les voyais briller de malice et au moment où nous arrivâmes dans le hall de Grimmaurd, le maudit gamin s'écroula sur mon torse, me plaquant contre la porte d'entrée du manoir.

« Oh pardon professeur, je crois que je ne me suis pas assez concentré cette fois-ci… manque d'expérience certainement…

- Potter, redressez-vous au lieu de jacasser ainsi, vos incessants babillages me fatiguent, me stressent et pourrissent ma paisible existence d'espion !

- Ah bon ! Oh, je suis désolé de vous voir si tendu, Professeur !

- Allez chercher ce foutu horcruxe, ne plus vous voir pendant quelques heures devrait me calmer !

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, vous êtes _tendu_… si vous voulez, je suis très doué de mes mains… un petit massage, professeur !

- Dégagez de là ! »

Le sale gamin me regarda, hocha légèrement la tête et éclata de rire. Il se précipita dans l'escalier, me laissant enfin seul, en paix…

Je montai alors au premier étage afin d'inspecter les pièces que je n'avais pas fouillé la veille… Après trois heures et autant de pièces, étrangement, les babillages de Potter me manquaient, vraiment cette recherche était une perte de temps et me faisait perdre l'esprit. C'est au moment où j'allai commencer l'inspection d'une nouvelle chambre que réapparut le foutu gamin. Faites, Merlin, qu'il se soit un minimum calmé quand même car sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

« Professeur…

- Oui, Potter.

- C'est… euh trop chiant…

- Langage, Potter.

- Cela ne change rien au fait que ce soit chiant… On ne pourrait pas chercher ensemble… S'il vous plaît, Professeur, j'arrête. »

Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de miauler, lui. Je croyais pourtant avoir assez payé le fait d'avoir été Mangemort, mais apparemment ce n'était pas encore assez… Et d'ailleurs, non, il est hors de question qu'il reste ici avec moi.

« Oui… »

Non, mais je rêve, non je cauchemarde… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Crétin, va…

« Bon je m'occupe de ce côté-ci de la chambre et vous, vous n'avez qu'à fouiller l'autre partie. Occupez-vous de la grande armoire, de la commode et du lit… Potter, pas la peine de sourire, je n'ai rien dit de tel…

- Ah, non, Professeur. Là c'est vous qui y avez pensé tout seul, pas moi… Moi, je n'ai rien dit du tout…

- Potter. Fermez-la ou vous repartez là-haut immédiatement.

- D'accord, Professeur.

- Et arrêtez de miauler. Au travail. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau alors que Potter allait vers la commode. Premier tiroir, ben rien. Deuxième, toujours rien. Pffff… Troisième, tiens une collection de manuscrits de magie noire de cette chère belle-maman Black… Brrr… Quelle horreur ! Et il fait quoi le gamin de 17 ans. Oh, Merlin ! Alors que je me retournai vers Potter, je me retrouvai face à mon pire cauchemar… Enfin pas exactement… Il cherchait consciencieusement sous la commode. Pour cela, il était à quatre pattes, le visage collé au sol et le postérieur légèrement surélevé, ce qui en soit était déjà un problème, mais quand ce sale môme essaya d'attraper un objet visiblement caché sous la commode, il commença un léger mouvement d'avant en arrière pour étendre au maximum son bras. Et là, j'avais un gros, un très gros problème. Il le fait exprès ce gosse ou quoi. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas à ce point Serpentard. Son jean avait malencontreusement glissé et je devinais une chute de rein des plus déstabilisantes… Je fus sorti de mes pensées plutôt agréables par une voix que je maudissais et que je maudirais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« La vue vous charme-t-elle, Professeur ?

- Hein… Qu… Quoi ?

- Oui, la fenêtre au-dessus du bureau, _Professeur_.

- Merlin, Albus… Pardonnez-moi. Avada…

- Et vous êtes malade… Je plaisantais…

- Moi aussi, Potter, moi aussi. »


	11. Chapter 11 : Le noeud du problème

Et un nouveau chapitre, qui a été pas mal modifié… Ah làlà ces personnages, ils m'en font voir. J'en profite pour remercier à tous les reviewers, et je m'excuse si j'oublie de répondre à certaines reviews anonymes.

**Chapitre 11 : Le nœud du problème. **

**(POV Harry)**

Mais il aurait pu me tuer… Je me relevai brusquement, totalement abasourdi et furieux. Lui, par contre, semblait avoir retrouvé son masque de froideur et son petit rictus si familier commençait à réapparaître… Ma rage m'empêcha une nouvelle fois de m'exprimer clairement et je ne bafouillai encore qu'un simple :

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un malade… Je ne faisais que plaisanter.

- Vous radotez, Potter, la vieillesse sans doute… Méfiez la prochaine fois que vous voulez _plaisanter _avec moi. »

Il me défiait littéralement du regard, il avait repris l'avantage incontestablement et je me demandais comment faire pour me sortir de cette situation mais malheureusement, il réattaqua avant moi.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé sous cette commode ?

- Euh, ben… en fait… »

Ces yeux luisaient, je pouvais y voir des éclairs tellement il était en colère. Il avait croisé les bras et s'avançaient dangereusement vers moi.

« Merlin m'en est témoin, vous êtes une catastrophe, un fléau, une des sept plaies de l'humanité ! Ce n'est pas possible : la prédiction a dû être mal interprétée ! L'avenir de notre monde ne peut pas dépendre de vous ! C'est impossible !

- Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je cherchais, c'est tout ! Il fallait bien regarder partout, non ? Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer vos consignes, _Professeur_ ?

- Très bien, je ne recommencerai pas avec tous ces _enfantillages_. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Vous avez _gagné_ monsieur Potter, vous êtes un ange, une pauvre petite et innocente victime d'une injustice flagrante infligée par ce fou de professeur de Potions… Si j'ai bien compris et résumé votre pensée, somme toute assez insignifiante ! Alors le gamin de 17 ans est prié de se rendre IMMEDIATEMENT dans le salon des Black et je vous charge de le fouiller jusqu'à ce soir, sans aucune interruption… même si c'est trop CHIANT pour le Sauveur de l'humanité ! Cette consigne-là vous convient-elle ?

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute ! Car si vous êtes débarrassé de moi pour le reste de la journée, l'inverse est réciproque, Professeur.

- Mais Potter, si vous vouliez ne plus me voir… Pourquoi être venu ici tout à l'heure me rejoindre ? Que je sache rien ne vous y obligez… Et maintenant sortez.

- Très bien, Professeur… »

Mais par esprit de bravade, je poursuivis :

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Monsieur. Juste un détail si je n'étais pas obligé de revenir vous voir, vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'accepter. »

Alors, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trouver une nouvelle répartie, je me précipitai vers la sortie, le laissant légèrement pantelant. Je pris, cependant, bien soin de le bousculer en lui décochant mon regard le plus froid qu'il me rendit volontiers. Je fulminai littéralement. Pour qui il se prenait, ce crétin ?… Il allait voir, je ne retournerai le retrouver que quand je l'aurai, son foutu médaillon même si je devais pour cela passer le reste de ma vie dans le Manoir des Black… Il m'énervait trop, Monsieur m'avait maté tranquillement mais surtout je ne devais rien dire, mais il me prenait pour quoi, son jouet personnel. Lui, il me reluque et moi, je dois faire quoi pendant ce temps ? Compter les secondes, faire du tricot avec nos baguettes en attendant son assentiment… Et puis, quand je suis venu le retrouver dans cette chambre tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas uniquement pour me venger ou parce que c'était très chiant de chercher l'horcruxe dans ce sordide manoir. Je voulais vraiment rester avec lui. Sa présence m'avait étrangement manqué et je suis sûr que s'il a accepté, c'était pour les mêmes raisons, mais bien sûr, il ne l'avouera jamais, même pas à lui-même. Je dévalai les escaliers à une vitesse que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire des jurons ou plutôt de les hurler à plein poumon et évidemment, quand j'arrivais au bas de l'escalier, j'entendis une douce voix mélodieuse s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à moi :

« Traître, sortez de chez moi… Vous ne méritez que la mort ! »

Et là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me promettre les pires tourments, j'avais eu ma part depuis ma naissance, pas la peine de m'en souhaiter plus.

« Vous, la vieille folle, je ne vous ai pas sonné.

- Sale Sang impur… Partez de chez moi maintenant…

- Et blablabla… vous vous répétez un peu trop, vous ne pourriez pas renouveler votre stock d'insultes… Traître à son sang, sang-de-bourbe… Toujours les même sempiternelles rengaines… Blablabla…

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Mais c'est très simple, j'ouvre la bouche, je m'empêche de réfléchir, et ça vient tout seul, tout coule de source… Et puis de toute manière vous n'êtes rien qu'une pauvre tapisserie délabrée… Attendez que je trouve un sort de magie qui me permette de vous enlever de là… Et alors je me ferai un immense plaisir d'organiser le plus grand feu de joie qu'on n'ait jamais vu en Grande-Bretagne.

- Sale petite vermine ! Vous êtes bien le filleul de mon horrible fils, ce moins que rien. Mon seul regret c'est de l'avoir renié et pas tué quand il avait seize ans, vous n'auriez jamais pu hériter de MA maison et je n'aurais jamais eu à vous supporter. Enfin de toute manière, ce n'est grave, il a obtenu ce qu'il méritait depuis longtemps.

Cette fois, cela suffisait, je sentais ma rage monter, tout tourbillonnait autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que tout crépitait, que le sol tremblait, que mon propre sang était en train de bouillir. Sans même m'en rendre compte, le couloir ne fut plus qu'un champ de bataille. La plupart des têtes d'elfes accrochées au mur avaient été arrachées dans une violente déflagration et s'envolaient en tout sens, à travers la pièce. Le porte-parapluie en forme de pied de troll qui était lui aussi magiquement collé au sol commençait à se soulever en arrachant le parquet. La vieille folle poussait des hurlements stridents qui m'assourdissaient, j'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir fou. Je ne comprenais plus rien… Je perdais totalement la raison. Je ne réagis que lorsque je sentis que quelqu'un me secouait violemment.

« Potter, réveillez-vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? Vous êtes devenu fou, vous tremblez comme une feuille. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser seul cinq simples, petites minutes… »

Lorsque je le regardai dans les yeux, tout s'arrêta brusquement, la vieille folle se tut et les têtes d'elfes de maison retombèrent par terre. L'une d'entre elles allait se fracasser sur Rogue mais par un réflexe étonnant, il jeta un sort et la stoppa juste à temps.

« Dommage. J'aurai bien aimé qu'elle tombe sur vous, Professeur. »

Il faisait comme si je n'avais rien dit mais me tenait fermement le bras.

« Potter, si vous voulez vous tuer grand bien vous fasse, je serai définitivement débarrassé de vous mais pas la peine de détruire cette maison dans ce but, surtout tant que j'y suis. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

- Oh, rien, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?!! Dois-je vous rappeler que tout a tremblé et que des objets ont volé partout dans tout le Manoir, ce qui n'est pas anodin même dans le monde de la magie ? Et comme à ce moment-là je ne faisais rien… Ah si j'oubliais je vous maudissais vous et toutes les générations passées et futures de Potter… Donc je vous le redemande. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??

- Pourquoi être venu voir ce qui arrivait d'abord si c'est pour encore m'insulter ? Je ne vous ai pas appelé que je sache… Je croyais d'ailleurs que vous ne vouliez plus me voir jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de fouiller le salon…

- Très bien, Potter. La prochaine fois, je n'interviendrai pas, je transplanerai directement au Manoir des Prince, vous laissant seul, prêt à exploser avec le square Grimmaurd.

- Tout cela est de VOTRE faute… Je ne me serai jamais arrêté devant l'autre furie et je n'aurai pas perdu le contrôle de ma magie si vous ne m'aviez pas poussé à bout avant…

- Potter, je n'y suis pour rien si vous ne savez pas vous maîtriser _à tous points de vue_… Je ne suis pas responsable de vos bêtises. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous réagissez comme un enfant de cinq ans, incapable de se contrôler.

- Evidemment, c'est moi qui suis le gamin, comme toujours. Vous, vous êtes un adulte responsable, toujours maître de lui. Vous ne vous comporterez jamais comme un gamin. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez commencé, non, j'ai dû rêver… Effectivement, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avait proposé de l'alcool pour me faire avouer des choses alors que je ne le voulais pas. Vous ne trouvez pas cette attitude légèrement _enfantine_, Professeur ? Car moi, si. Vous voyez, j'avais compris votre manège, le gamin n'est pas complètement stupide, il peut même comprendre certaines choses…

- Potter, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui, c'est que vous êtes beaucoup moins stupide que ce que j'aurai cru. Au fait, pour l'alcool, n'ayez aucune crainte, nous ne sommes pas prêts de boire de nouveau, ensemble.

- Dommage, je vous préférai quand vous étiez légèrement ivre, vous paraissiez alors presque humain… »

Je me retins de lui dire d'autres adjectifs comme drôle, surprenant, attirant de peur de le voir mourir d'un infarctus précoce. Alors que je sentais une légère chaleur se répandre sur mon visage à l'évocation de la nuit dernière, il semblait serrer encore un peu plus sa prise sur mon bras.

« Potter, ça suffit, soyons clair, ce petit jeu n'est plus tolérable, il ne doit pas continuer, tout doit redevenir comme avant. Ce n'est plus possible. Hier, nous avions trop bu tous les deux, même si vous plus que moi. Vous avez cru, sous l'effet de l'alcool, à un rapprochement qui n'existe pas et qui n'existera jamais. »

Nous commencions enfin à évoquer le nœud du problème. Ses paroles étaient prononcées froidement, sa voix était coupante, il me fixait de ses grands yeux sombres et m'obligeait à soutenir son regard. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, il faisait comme si j'avais rêvé mais cette fois, je ne m'énerverai pas et je lui répondis sur le même ton.

« C'est faux, Professeur, il y a bien eu un rapprochement même si le changement peut paraître brusque et il n'est même pas dû à l'alcool. Je vais vous dire ce que je ressentais pour vous avant comme vous dites et ce n'était que de la haine et du mépris pour ce sale et injuste bâtard graisseux, ce serpentard, cet assassin. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas et ce ne sera plus jamais le cas. Je ne peux pas dire ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'en l'espace de deux jours, j'ai appris que vous n'êtes effectivement plus un mangemort depuis des années et de votre propre volonté, que tout ce cynisme n'est qu'apparent, pour cacher ce que vous êtes en réalité, que vous pouvez être d'une bonne compagnie enfin sauf quand vous vous braquez pour d'obscures raisons, que vous vous êtes sacrifié à un point inimaginable pour le Professeur Dumbledore et _surtout pour moi_ alors même que je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson et que vous continuez encore et toujours malgré tout de me sauver. Et si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, Monsieur le Professeur, j'apprécie quand je prends votre bras pour transplaner même si je rechigne à le faire et cette nuit, je désirai réellement vous embrasser et ceci n'était pas dû à l'alcool. Et vous le vouliez aussi, j'en suis persuadé même si vous ne l'avouerez jamais et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

Rogue était comme pétrifié, médusé par cette tirade. Je devais admettre que même moi, je n'aurais jamais cru possible que je tienne de tels propos mais je ne regrettais rien, je pensai chacun de ces mots. Ils étaient sortis tout naturellement comme si c'était une évidence. Et instinctivement, je comblai la courte distance qui nous séparait et collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser n'était ni doux, ni tendre, pas encore. A cet instant, de toute manière, la seule chose que je souhaitais, c'était ses lèvres contre les miennes, sentir son souffle se saccader. Comme Rogue semblait en état de choc, il ne me repoussait pas et avait même lâché mon bras, j'en profitai et sortis une langue mutine, je lui demandé l'accès à sa bouche car j'en voulais plus, toujours plus mais il refusait de répondre à cette demande. Alors consciencieusement, ma langue jouait avec ses lèvres. Il finit au bout d'un certain temps, par entrouvrir légèrement sa bouche et ma langue s'y engouffra comme si elle était déjà en terrain connu et quand elle entra en contact pour la première fois avec la langue de mon Professeur, provoquant une sensation indescriptible, le baiser se fit alors plus doux alors que nos langues commençaient un langoureux ballet. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose et alors doucement, je mis mes bras autour de son cou tandis que les siens entourèrent ma taille. Progressivement, l'une de ses mains remonta le long de mon dos, je ressentis alors comme des millions de petites décharges électriques sur toute ma colonne vertébrale. Il finit par loger cette main dans ma masse de cheveux qu'il caressait délicatement. Oh, Merlin, j'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi, si je n'avais pas eu besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Quand je dégageai mon visage, il en profita pour desserrer son étreinte.

« Potter, nous ne pouvons pas. Partez, allez dans le salon, cela vous calmera. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il avait pourtant plus qu'apprécier ce baiser, c'était une évidence et maintenant il me repoussait. Il partit en premier et remonta à l'étage. Je restai là, perdu. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me dirigeai vers le salon pour essayer de prendre recul, de me changer les idées. Je ne voulais plus penser au baiser et surtout à sa réaction. Je pénétrai dans la pièce et ouvris le grand buffet, je compris alors qu'il faudrait peut-être chercher le médaillon ailleurs qu'à square Grimmaurd.

(Si vous appréciez, une tite review sivouplé. Merci)


	12. Chapter 12 : Le retour dans le monde des

**Et un nouveau chapitre… Toujours à la recherche de l'horcruxe perdu…**

**Et encore un grand merci à mes lecteurs, mes reviewers et ma bêta (Lilywen)**

**Chapitre 12 : Le retour dans le monde des sorciers**

**(POV Rogue)**

Tandis que je remontai l'escalier, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire et surtout comment j'avais pu en arriver là… Un de mes élèves, celui que je déteste le plus depuis sept ans et que j'étais programmé à détester pour le reste de ma vie venait de m'embrasser. Le pire c'est que je ne l'avais pas repoussé. Non, c'est faux, il y avait encore pire que ça, j'avais répondu à son baiser… J'étais bien forcé d'admettre que j'avais même plutôt apprécié, et sans doute plus que « plutôt apprécié ». Non, mais je perds la tête, moi. Ce n'est qu'un GAMIN, il est majeur depuis seulement deux jours. Je ne peux décemment pas faire ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me comporter comme un vieux libidineux qui a attendu, tapi dans l'ombre, juste le moment de sa majorité… Ridicule. Non, mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire. Albus m'avait demandé de veiller sur lui, pas de le pervertir. Heureusement qu'il est mort sans ça le choc de l'apprendre le tuerait pour de bon.

C'est vrai, le gamin avait l'air plutôt d'accord. J'étais resté seulement deux jours à ses côtés et il m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises et de façon assez explicite, qu'il était attiré par moi. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux bien qu'il n'ait croisé personne depuis plus d'un mois mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'attacher à moi, aussi facilement. C'est à se demander d'ailleurs jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller si j'acceptais… Non, stoppe, mauvaise, très mauvaise, exécrable idée…

Quand j'arrivai en haut des marches, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé depuis que je l'avais repoussé. Il était dans la même position, légèrement hébété, dans ses vêtements trop seyants, avec ses lèvres gonflées. Regrettait-il déjà son geste ? Il passait sa main sur ses lèvres machinalement, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il se rende compte de son geste et de ce que ça pouvait provoquer en moi. En effet, je me surpris à penser que j'aurai bien aimé en faire autant, caresser ses lèvres rougies au goût de cerise. Calme, Rogue, il reste un enfant, tu as l'âge d'être son père, et jusqu'à peu de temps tu étais son professeur, tu ne dois même pas imaginer ça, tu ne peux pas. Il t'est IN-TER-DIT, tu ne peux rien lui apporter de bon.

Oui, et pourtant, il est très, très agréable à regarder, un heureux mélange de grâce juvénile et de détermination adulte et le pire c'est qu'il n'en a absolument pas conscience. Moi-même, je ne m'en étais pas réellement rendu compte auparavant et pourtant c'était bien la réalité. Et puis, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai pu réellement percevoir sa force magique. Quand j'ai senti le manoir tremblé, j'avais bien cru que la commode allait me tomber dessus. Et quand j'étais arrivé devant lui, il n'était plus vraiment là, il tremblait comme une feuille, ses yeux clos et une aura blanche l'entourait. Il paraissait alors très puissant, à tel point que je me suis dit qu'effectivement il pourrait bien être l'élu, ce que je ne lui avouerai jamais bien sûr mais en même temps, paradoxalement, il semblait tellement vulnérable, victime de la situation. J'aurai même voulu le prendre dans mes bras mais je m'étais retenu.

Cette fois, tu arrêtes et tu rentres vraiment dans la chambre avant de perdre totalement la raison et de retourner en bas, Severus. Et lorsque je pénétrai dans cette pièce, je me demandais encore comment j'allais gérer un tel problème… Harry Potter avait depuis toujours transformé ma vie en enfer mais là c'était carrément indescriptible. Il est clairement attiré par moi aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître et j'ai moi-même du mal à résister. Si je pouvais partir, pour qu'on puisse avoir le temps d'oublier cette idée absurde, mais non, je suis condamné à rester avec lui tant que je sais qu'il risque sa vie, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas le laisser seul…

STOP, ça suffit !! Tu arrêtes de penser à lui et tu continues à fouiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Je n'étais toujours pas d'humeur à reprendre les recherches, j'allai me rasseoir sur le rebord du lit et me mis à repenser à Potter, toujours Potter et au baiser… Toute la scène défilait sous mes yeux au ralenti. Mais comment j'avais pu y répondre ? Fichu gamin, tiens. Cette question tournait et tournait dans ma tête comme un vieux disque rayé. Je n'avais vraiment pas de réponse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que plus que le baiser en lui-même c'est la déclaration qui avait précédé, qui m'avait le plus troublé. Il avait pour une fois et à mon grand dam réussi à aligner deux phrases cohérentes… C'était bien le moment de s'exprimer ainsi !! Il avait paru si sûr de lui, sa voix était calme, posée, tellement anti-potterienne et après, Monsieur avait profité de ma surprise et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et il est plutôt doué, je dois dire, et sa langue a une fâcheuse tendance à me faire perdre mes moyens. Déjà, cette nuit, j'avais pris tout mon courage pour l'arrêter alors que je sentais cette langue si douce traîner le long de ma mâchoire…

Je rêvassais encore, je ne pourrais dire depuis combien de temps, quand j'entendis un cri d'une voix que j'entendais un peu trop depuis ces deux derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

« Professeur !! Vite !! »

Je sortais dans le couloir pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait… Il fonça vers moi, j'ai même cru qu'il allait s'écraser sur moi. Il s'arrêta cependant juste à temps et se mit à se dandiner, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Toutefois, je demandai sans grande conviction :

« Potter… Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

- Je croyais que tout avait été ramené mais il n'y a plus rien, rien…

- Potter, je ne comprends toujours pas parfaitement le potterien… Exprimez-vous clairement. »

J'évitai de rajouter « vous l'avez bien fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… ». Il reprit très gêné… _Quelle connerie, ce foutu gamin, a-t-il bien pu faire ?_

« Je ne vous en avais pas parlé avant car je croyais que c'était sans importance. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans le salon, j'ai fouillé dans le grand buffet puis dans tous les autres meubles et tout ce que nous avions rangé dans le salon, les coupes, les médailles, le peu de bibelots qui n'étaient pas dangereux, tout avait disparu… Pourtant je croyais que le Professeur Dumbledore s'en était occupé et avait tout ramené…

- Potter, quel est le rapport avec Albus ?

- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert que Mondingus avait volé au Square et j'en avais parlé avec le Professeur Dumbledore et j'ai toujours cru que Mondingus lui avait rendu ce qu'il avait volé et que tout était redevenu comme avant, que tout avait été ramené au Square mais il n'y avait rien en bas, rien !!! Et… »

Je finis sa phrase pour lui, perdu devant toutes les multiples possibilités qui se présentaient à nous.

« …Si Mondingus avait volé et gardé le médaillon. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, moi, maintenant… Le foutu gamin me regardait fixement et se mordait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il attendait à ce que je m'emporte et lui fasse la remarque qu'il était un idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et quelque part, quelques phrases cinglantes se faisaient bien jour dans ma tête mais je ne dis rien.

« Potter, nous ne pouvons quand même pas prendre le risque de ne pas fouiller les moindres recoins du Square Grimmaurd. Je pense que nous aurons bientôt fini et donc éventuellement après nous aviserons. Retournez dans le salon, Potter, je termine avec cette chambre. Après, j'en aurai terminé avec cet étage et je viendrai vous rejoindre dans le salon. »

Mon pire cauchemar me dévisageait, surpris et s'il continuait de le faire, je sentais que toutes mes bonnes résolutions d'être pour la première et la dernière fois de ma vie compréhensif allaient fondre comme neige au soleil. Heureusement, pour moi il retourna au rez-de-chaussée. J'expédiai enfin la fin de la fouille de cette chambre, en vingt minutes et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'y avait rien. Dès que j'eus fini, je descendais rejoindre Potter, sans même jeter un regard sur le tableau de la vieille folle. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, il était appuyé à une table, face à la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black, dos à la porte et lançait un « Finite incantatem » qui n'eut, bien sûr, aucun effet.

« Vous avez fini le salon ?… »

Il ne bougea pas, c'est à peine si je vis ses épaules se raidir. Je me retins de souffler, il y a seulement deux jours, il aurait eu la peur de sa vie. Franchement, si en plus il ne me craignait plus !!!!!!

« Ah ! Vous êtes là, Professeur. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- Vous savez, Potter. Il arrive à certaines personnes de faire preuve de _discrétion_. Mais bon, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Vous avez fini alors ?

- Oui, à l'instant. »

Puis, il continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous savez, j'espérai naïvement que grâce au « Finite incantatem », cette foutue tapisserie pourrait se détacher. Oui, je sais bien qu'on avait déjà essayé mais n'en demeure pas moins, je voudrai tellement m'en débarrasser. Je me demande même si je ne la déteste pas plus que la vieille folle du hall. Je me souviens la première fois où je l'ai vu, Sirius m'avait dit qu'on avait brûlé son nom et nié jusqu'à son existence même… Vous ne connaîtriez pas, par hasard, un sort de magie noire qui permettrait de m'en débarrasser ainsi que la tapisserie de la vieille folle par la même occasion ?»

Il se tourna alors vers moi et me sourit franchement. Finalement, j'allai le rejoindre et rester debout à côté de lui.

« Un sort de magie noire ? Vous êtes vraiment prêt à tout pour vous débarrasser des tapisseries à ce que je vois, Potter.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore rendu compte que je pouvais faire beaucoup de choses quand je suis décidé. »

Je le fusillai du regard, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il changea alors la conversation à ma grande joie.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a encore une chance de découvrir le médaillon, ici ?

- Franchement, je ne peux pas m'avancer, Potter. Nous ne sommes plus à un jour près, cela dit. Je préfère donc éliminer totalement cette possibilité. Il reste combien de pièces au deuxième ?

- Quatre. Au rez-de-chaussée il reste la cuisine, et sans oublier le local de Kreattur.

- Bien, nous pouvons espérer finir ce soir ou plutôt durant cette nuit.

- Et après ?

- On verra, Potter… Je vais faire la cuisine, je vous rejoindrai après pour les pièces du second. »

Il se dirigea alors vers le hall après m'avoir dévisagé. J'avais même eu l'impression un instant qu'il m'avait frôlé. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

« Professeur… »

Devinant de suite ce qu'il voulait, je l'interrompis.

« Il n'en est pas question, Potter. Il ne me paraît pas judicieux de rester ensemble, la dernière fois ce ne fut pas un succès éclatant.

- Comme vous voudrez, Professeur. En même temps, vous ne pourrez pas toujours me renvoyer ailleurs, il faudra bien un jour parler de ce qui s'est passé. »

Il fronça alors les sourcils de manière que je ne pourrais qualifier que de sarcastique, puis partit, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Et merde… S'il commençait en outre à avoir le dernier mot, sale gamin… Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine pour continuer encore et toujours notre recherche interminable.

Durant tout le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, je m'étais acharné à l'éviter le plus possible, ne lui parlant qu'un minimum, le plus souvent je me contentai de lui demander la prochaine pièce à fouiller. Nous avions travaillé, chacun, dans notre coin, je me refusais à rester trop proche du gamin, vu les dernières fois où l'on s'était retrouvé plus de cinq minutes au même endroit. Nous avions fini par inspecter, ensemble, la dernière pièce, la cachette de Kreattur. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait rien mise à part une odeur de pourriture qui imprégnait le moindre centimètre carré. En sortant du cagibi, Potter ne put s'empêcher de grogner :

« Rien. Toujours rien. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait à présent ?

- Il faut être sûr de ce que Mondingus a fait. A-t-il oui ou non rendu ce qu'il avait volé ?

- Et comment voudriez-vous que je le sache ? Le professeur Dumbledore, à l'époque, m'a juste dit qu'il allait s'occuper de toute cette histoire et il n'en a plus jamais fait allusion.

- Il va falloir parler à quelqu'un qui puisse être au courant de toute cette affaire. Si Albus en a parlé à quelqu'un, ce sera probablement à Minerva. Potter, je crois que vous allez être obligé de faire votre retour dans le monde des Sorciers plus tôt que prévu. »

(Si vous appréciez une tite review, siouplé. Merci beaucoup)


	13. Chapter 13:De l'intérêt de l'occlumancie

**Alors à tous mes lecteurs, j'ai finalement retardé le retour dans le monde des sorciers d'un chapitre pour insérer un nouvel épisode dans la tumultueuse histoire Harry/Rogue.**

**Chapitre 13 : De l'intérêt de l'occlumancie**

**POV Harry**

« … Potter, je crois que vous allez être obligé de faire votre retour dans le monde des Sorciers plus tôt que prévu.

- Mais… »

Je n'ai même pas pu finir ma phrase que Rogue reprend déjà la parole :

« Rentrons à présent. »

Et sans que je n'aie eu le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et nous fit transplaner tous les deux sans plus de cérémonie devant la grille du Manoir.

« Hey, vous pourriez prévenir avant de faire ça !!! Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on peut déplacer à sa guise…

- Potter, cela ne vous a pas tué et puis pour une fois, j'ai pu éviter une de vos sempiternelles répliques !

- Si vous le dites…

- Comment ça, Potter, « si vous le dites » ?

- Oh, et puis rien, si ça vous amuse de le croire ! »

Il m'empoigna alors plus fort, me fixant de ses yeux si sombres, si insondables et j'en eus assez, je prononçai sans attendre « Antemedia » faisant doucement, trop doucement, à mon goût, descendre la grille. Une fois qu'elle fut entièrement abaissée, je me dégageai de sa prise et me précipitai dans l'allée. Il me suivit bien évidemment mais je le laissai le plus loin possible de moi. Mais malheureusement, quand j'arrivai devant le Nagini de pierre, j'eus beau me concentrer, j'étais toujours incapable de parler Fourchelang sur demande. Je commençai alors à hurler de frustration et c'est à ce moment précis que Rogue choisit pour se placer à côté de moi. Il avait son rictus si détestable.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, vous savez parfaitement que je ne maîtrise pas le Fourchelang…

- Potter, s'il n'y avait que le Fourchelang que vous ne maîtrisez pas, je serais enchanté. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Il prononça alors la formule magique et pénétra dans le hall du Manoir.

« Potter, à demain. Il vaut mieux aller dormir. »

Il allait une nouvelle fois fuir, ce qu'il n'avait cessé de faire depuis le baiser et je n'en pouvais plus. Alors qu'il allait monter l'escalier, je ne voulais plus rester sans rien faire, je le stoppai d'un mouvement de bras, l'empoignant comme il l'avait fait avec moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Potter, que faites-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil et je crois que nous devrions parler, Professeur.

- Potter, il n'y a rien à dire.

- Si, Professeur. Au cas où vous auriez oublié, NOUS NOUS SOMMES EMBRASSES !!!

- Et donc vous voulez en dire quoi, Potter ? »

Mais comment pouvait-il arriver à faire ça ? En une seule question, en un seul regard, il avait réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise et je ne trouvai rien à répondre et bien sûr il en profita…

« Bon et bien voilà. Fin de la discussion, Potter. Bonne nuit. »

Après m'avoir dévisagé consciencieusement, durant ce qui me parut être une éternité, il se dégagea et continua son chemin. Je restai une fois de plus seul, ne sachant trop quoi faire, et finalement je me rendis là où j'avais dormi deux nuits auparavant, dans la chambre où il m'avait porté. Mais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me coucher de suite, tout était si bizarre, si indescriptible… Rogue m'avait embrassé, enfin du moins avait répondu à mon baiser et puis il m'avait repoussé comme s'il avait pris conscience qu'il avait fait une erreur. Je repensai alors à un passage du journal de Régulus et j'allais immédiatement vérifier dans le petit cahier : _« 16 mars 1978 : Ca y est, je l'ai fait, je revenais d'un entraînement de quidditch et comme d'habitude il m'attendait à la sortie du terrain. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis pour aller manger et j'en ai profité, je l'ai embrassé et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais depuis très longtemps, depuis toujours. Il a les lèvres si douces, ce baiser était si tendre, exactement ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, comme si nos bouches n'avaient été faites que pour pouvoir nous embrasser… J'aurai voulu que ce baiser ne se finisse jamais. Au début, il ne semblait pas en revenir, il ne s'y attendait pas. Puis après, il est parti sans rien me dire… » _

Finalement, Rogue n'avait pas beaucoup évolué avec le temps, et je ne sais pas si je devais en sourire ou être effrayé par cette constatation et je décidai en désespoir de cause de lire plus attentivement le journal, peut-être qu'il me permettrait de mieux cerner, à défaut de comprendre ce cher Maître des Potions… C'est ainsi que durant le reste de la nuit, en attendant que le sommeil me gagne, et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je lisais, couché sur « mon » lit, un vieux cahier que personne, mis à part moi, n'avait ouvert depuis des années, je découvris comment avec les années le sarcasme était devenue son arme favorite, son moyen de défense, comment il était passé de l'ombre à la lumière.

Je finissais cependant par m'endormir, je ne sais quand exactement, le journal à côté de moi… Je ne l'entendis pas rentrer et sursautai quand, pour me réveiller, il m'hurla, à quelques centimètres de mes oreilles :

« Potter, levez-vous !! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore couché, il est plus de neuf heures et nous avons un horcruxe à retrouver. Nous devons aller voir Minerva.

- Mmm, mais je dors moi, je me suis endormi tard cette nuit…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse. C'est votre problème, pas le mien, Potter. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait pour vous coucher si tard ? »

Ah, Monsieur n'a pas perdu encore sa bonne humeur, apparemment. Bon, que je réfléchisse pour une fois… _Sans commentaire, Professeur_… Choix A, je continue mon petit jeu au risque de me prendre dans les minutes qui suivent un Avada, choix B, je calme temporairement le jeu… Alors, si je lui répondais « Professeur, je me suis couché tard car voyez-vous un gamin de 17 ans a parfois des besoins primaires à satisfaire et j'ai dû recourir à un traitement manuel en pensant à vous pour combler toute cette tension, d'où mon réveil tardif… » Non, non, non… Un peu trop risqué. Il va me tuer sur l'instant… J'imagine déjà la rubrique nécrologique : feu Harry Potter, presque survivant et presque héros national, retrouvé mort dans son lit, tué par son Professeur de potions… Non, franchement, choix B !!

« Euh ! Ben, rien…

- Et il vous a fallu tout ce temps pour que votre esprit si vif et si brillant d'habitude puisse formuler ces trois malheureuses syllabes. Debout, à présent. »

Il jeta alors un sort, projetant magiquement ma couverture et à mon grand désespoir, le journal de Régulus atterrissait à ses pieds. Je ne sais ce qui me gênait le plus le fait d'être encore simplement vêtu d'un boxer devant Rogue ou de le voir se baisser pour ramasser le journal. Oh, merde, merde !!!

« Laissez ça, Professeur... C'est à moi ! »

Je me jetai pour attraper le cahier avant qu'il ne s'en empare. Je me retrouvais dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. J'avais glissé si vite du lit que j'étais à genou, à ses pieds, empêtré dans les draps et couvertures et lorsque je me retournais vers Rogue qui m'interpellait comme si j'étais devenu subitement fou, je me rendis compte que mon visage se trouvait juste à une certaine hauteur, à un endroit qui ravivait instantanément mon imagination. Je me sentis rougir si fort que je baissais mes yeux vers le cahier que je tordais entre mes doigts, en même temps qu'une douce chaleur envahit mon bas-ventre. Calme, Harry, s'il te plaît, respire fort et calme-toi !

« Potter, un peu de tenue, par pitié, qu'est-ce qui vous prend, encore ?

- Rien, c'est… Euh… c'est mon journal, et ça ne vous regarde.

- Potter, au lieu de vous précipiter comme ça, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer ! Car je vous promets que si dans trente minutes vous n'êtes pas dans le salon pour organiser la journée, vous allez le regretter. »

Rogue fit alors demi-tour et partit au loin, faisant voltiger sa longue robe noire. Je restais seul, toujours à genou et misérablement excité. Il me fallait prendre très rapidement une douche froide pour faire chuter cette tension bien trop douloureuse à mon goût ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ! Il pourrait se passer un siècle avant que Monsieur Le Grand et Ténébreux Professeur des Potions veuille me regarder autrement que comme son élève, un stupide gryffondor, un sale petit gamin capricieux de 17 ans. Il refuse même d'évoquer ce qui s'est produit, il niera jusqu'à sa mort, ou plus probablement jusqu'à la mienne, prématurément abrégée par mon pire cauchemar… Je suis condamné à vivre frustré, et je deviendrais aussi mesquin et sarcastique que ce sale misanthrope cloîtré au fond de ses cachots à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle existence ? Les gouttes glacées qui coulaient le long de mon torse me firent frissonner mais n'arrivaient pourtant pas à détourner mes pensées du corps de Rogue, je voyais ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, nos langues dansant ensemble, ses mains, je les sentais à nouveau monter le long de mon dos comme hier lorsque nous nous étions embrassés, je revoyais ses yeux lorsqu'il m'observait dans la chambre pendant que je fouillais sous la commode, j'imaginais les murmures de sa voix plus chaude et sensuelle. Ecoeuré et un peu désabusé, je fermai finalement le robinet et commençai à faire glisser doucement ma main droite vers mon bas-ventre ! Et alors que ma main imprimait un mouvement de va et vient d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de murmurer son prénom encore et encore, et de plus en plus fort. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Rogue et au moment où je me sentis me libérer, je m'écroulai dans la douche après avoir cette fois hurlé « Sev ! ». C'est la merde, la merde totale !! Je le hais, je me hais. Après, n'ayant d'autres choix, je me séchai magiquement et m'habillai le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas supporter encore sa colère. Et dès que je rentrais dans le salon, je compris que ce n'était pas encore gagné pour cette fois : il fulminait littéralement de rage.

« Professeur ?

- Potter, cela fait trente-deux minutes que je vous attends. Vous n'auriez pas pu respecter une consigne une fois dans votre vie. Autre point : j'ai vainement tenté de vous apprendre l'occlumancie au cours de ces misérables soirées que m'a imposées Dumbledore lors de votre cinquième année, le but était de vous apprendre à fermer votre esprit. Je vous serai gré de l'utiliser à l'avenir quand vous souhaiterez prendre une autre douche.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, Potter.

- Et vous, Professeur, la prochaine fois que je souhaite « prendre une douche » comme vous dites, je vous serai gré de ne pas utiliser la légilimancie contre moi !

- Potter, je ne vous permets pas ! Je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs de legilimens contre vous ! Je vous rappelle que la légilimancie n'est possible qu'en cas de contact visuel avec la personne ! C'est vous qui avez répandu vos pensées et votre magie dans tout le manoir ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez faire imploser la demeure de mes ancêtres. Et puis, de toute manière, vos hurlements m'auraient permis de comprendre sans ça ! »

Ô Merlin ! Réagis, réagis, Harry ! Ferme ta bouche. Je n'ai pas pu faire ça, non ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu ouvrir mon esprit à ce point à Rogue pendant que... Oh, non ! En tout cas, si le ridicule ne tue pas, la honte non plus, j'en suis la preuve vivante.

« Je, je, je…

- Potter, suffit. Je ne veux plus vous entendre, plus jamais. Nous allons partir immédiatement du Manoir des Prince. Nous allons transplaner à l'entrée de Poudlard, je pratiquerai alors un sort de dissimulation totale sur moi. Je vous suivrai et vous vous rendrez immédiatement au bureau de Minerva pour lui demander des renseignements sur les objets volés de Mondingus. Si elle n'est pas au courant, il faudra faire autrement, on avisera. Avez-vous compris ?

- Oui, Professeur. »

J'approchai ma main de son bras, baissant la tête. Je n'osai le regarder dans les yeux. Et l'instant d'après, nous étions devant les grilles de Poudlard…

(Si vous aimez, une 'tite review sivouplé, merci beaucoup.)


	14. Chapter 14 : Le loup garou

**Bon alors un nouveau chapitre, dans la vie pas toujours facile de Harry et de Rogue. Alors après la honte de Harry, ils vont enfin rencontrer de vrais gens… Je tiens à signaler pour faciliter la lecture que les dialogues dans les pensées de Harry et Rogue seront en italique vous allez comprendre…**

**Toujours un grand merci à mes reviewers, les lecteurs et à mon grand, Lilywen (bêta attitrée)**

**Chapitre 14 : Le loup-garou, la directrice, le foutu gamin, son esprit et moi…**

**POV Rogue**

Le gamin me lâcha le bras dès notre arrivée devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il n'osait pas encore lever ses beaux yeux vers moi. Non, je n'ai pas pensé que ses yeux étaient beaux, non je ne penserais jamais cela !

« Potter, regardez-moi, pas la peine d'épiloguer avec ce qui s'est passé et qui ne se reproduira jamais, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui. »

Il releva alors doucement sa tête vers moi, ses yeux mi-clos n'exprimaient que gêne et confusion et ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rose. Il était attendrissant et adorable. Calme, Rogue. Je me rendais compte qu'il m'attirait autant que je le maudissais, il m'avait fait vivre l'un des pires moments de ma vie et en même temps, l'un des plus intenses et agréables. Cela avait été aussi bien frustrant qu'excitant de le sentir prendre du plaisir en pensant à moi. Mais je m'étais totalement refusé à le rejoindre ou à faire quoi que ce soit pour m'apaiser, foutue conscience et foutue morale : je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses attentes, il est à peine majeur, je suis son professeur, je n'ai pas le droit, un point, c'est tout. Je n'aurai même jamais voulu lui dire ce qui s'était passé mais de le voir arrivé dans le salon tout à l'heure aussi serein, aussi soulagé, alors qu'il m'avait laissé dans un tel état de frustration, je n'avais pas pu résister et je lui avais tout déballé : juste pour ôter ce petit sourire de satisfaction de son visage, cette expression parfaite dans ses beaux yeux ! Je n'aurai probablement pas dû mais il fallait que je me soulage de toute cette frustration et comment mieux faire que de renvoyer tous mes sarcasmes à ce gosse ! Malgré tout, son visage confus, ses yeux suppliants me faisaient déjà regretter mon emportement : pourquoi lui avoir tout dit ? Pourquoi systématiquement en sa présence, je perdais tout mon bon sens, toute mon intelligence à analyser au mieux la situation ?

FOUTU GOSSE ! Je le hais, je me hais !

« Bien Potter, je vais procéder au sort de dissimulation… Je resterais à vos côtés tout le temps ! Et je veux que vous ouvriez votre esprit, je ferai de même de mon côté. Et si tout réussit, nous établirons ainsi une sorte de lien pour que je puisse facilement communiquer avec vous notamment si vous avez besoin de me poser une question sur la démarche à suivre face à Minerva…

- Certainement pas, Professeur !

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris !

- Je dois reconnaître que non, Potter, mon raisonnement potterien est encore somme toute limité, il reste d'ailleurs à démontrer qu'il existe un raisonnement potterien au vu de vos facultés d'analyse !

- Mon raisonnement est au contraire très clair ! Vous m'avez dit : il y a moins de dix minutes de pratiquer l'occlumancie, de fermer mon esprit car apparemment mes pensées à votre sujet dérange votre petite vie bien rangée d'espion !

- Suffit Potter ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos enfantillages : il suffit de fermer une partie de votre esprit, celle de votre libido ne m'importe que très peu ! Il faut vous préparer et vous concentrer sur moi, vous devez vous ouvrir à moi mais Minerva ne doit pas sentir notre communication ! N'oubliez pas qu'elle est très puissante et qu'il demeure un espion au sein du Phénix dont nous ignorons l'identité.

- Bien sûr professeur et puis sachez que j'ai parfaitement conscience au vu de votre réaction très adulte que ma libido ne vous traumatise pas plus que cela. Si vous le dites, c'est sûrement vrai ! Quant à ma capacité à ouvrir mon esprit à votre présence et à le fermer au Professeur MacGonagall, je vous prie de croire que ces misérables soirées que vous a imposées Dumbledore, puisque c'est votre expression, n'ont pas été aussi inutiles que vous semblez le croire !

- Il vaudrait mieux Potter, pour vous comme pour moi. _Dissimulato totalis_ !

Je sentais une vague de froid se répandre des extrémités de mon corps jusqu'à mon cœur. Je remarquais d'abord le regard de Potter passer à travers moi puis je pus voir son visage se concentrer. Alors, son esprit, à ma grande surprise, s'ouvrit quasiment instantanément, cela en était même inquiétant. Je le sentais encore très confus mais me refusais à lui faire la moindre remarque. De même, je lui ouvris alors mon esprit afin d'établir le lien. Et tout comme il l'avait fait juste avant, je me connectais rapidement et beaucoup plus facilement que prévu à son esprit. Et quand je me mis à lui parler grâce au lien, je le scrutai attentivement, je compris alors qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de la difficulté de ce que nous étions en train de faire.

_« Vous êtes prêt, Potter ? »_

- Oui, Professeur !

_« Vous devez me répondre par la pensée, Potter. Nous ne devons communiquer que par la pensée. Vous avez compris ou dois-je encore le répéter ?_

_- Pardon, j'avais oublié, Professeur._

_- Oui, une chose à se souvenir, c'était déjà de trop ! Foutu gosse !_

_- Eh, vous pourriez éviter de m'insulter quand même, je vous entends !_

_- Vous m'en voyez navré, Potter ! Mais je crois que mon esprit s'est calqué pendant quelques secondes sur le vôtre : j'avais OUBLIE que vous pouviez lire dans mes pensées et j'en ai perdu tout sens de l'à propos..._

_- Je vais le tuer !! Un Avada et tout est fini : plus de sarcasmes, plus de remarques désobligeantes… Libre enfin._

_- Potter, je suis encore là ! Et ne rêvez pas, vous croyez sincèrement que vous pourriez vous débarrasser de moi avec un simple Avada alors que je suis un espion depuis de très nombreuses années et que j'ai réussi à échapper aux soupçons de Voldemort lui-même… Franchement, Potter, vous me décevez. _

_- Et si nous y allions, Professeur !_

_- Je vous suis, Potter. Au fait, connaissez-vous le nouveau mot de passe de l'entrée du bureau d'Albus enfin plutôt de Minerva ?_

_- Bien sûr, Professeur… Le Professeur MacGonagall me l'a dit lors de la dernière réunion du Phénix après l'enterrement du Professeur Dumbledore… Vous le saurez en temps utile ! »_

Il me souriait ironiquement et s'engageait dans l'allée de Poudlard. Une fois entrés, nous passions devant les quatre sabliers vides, en attente de la nouvelle année de compétition entre les quatre maisons ennemies. Puis nous passions dans différents couloirs vides, enfin, après quelques minutes, nous nous trouvions enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait le passage du bureau de la nouvelle directrice et j'entendis ce qui aurait pu me tuer plus sûrement qu'un Avada :

« Gryffondor vaincra … »

Le passage s'ouvrit légèrement laissant place à l'escalier magique en colimaçon…

_« Merlin ! L'espoir fait vivre…_

_- Pourtant, Professeur, il me semble que depuis mon arrivée au sein de cette école, vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup la chance d'admirer la coupe des quatre maisons dans votre bureau, contrairement au Professeur MacGonagall. _

_- Ce n'était dû qu'au favoritisme effarant d'Albus._

_- N'importe quoi, vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi effrayante. J'ai toujours gagné à la régulière._

_- Si vous le dites, Potter, c'est sûrement vrai. Allez, montez, je vous suis…_

_- D'accord ! »_

Alors que j'emboîtais le pas au pire gryffondor que le destin s'acharnait à mettre sur mon chemin, mes pensées dérivèrent quelque peu, en même temps que mon regard :

_« Jolies fesses, vraiment…_

_- Professeur, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis toujours là ! Vous devriez fermer votre esprit, enfin du moins la partie qui concerne votre libido…_

_- Potter !_

_- Et ce n'est pas moi qui viens de laisser cette partie de mon esprit s'exprimer, Monsieur…_

_- Ce n'était qu'un constat ! N'y voyez là rien de personnel !»_

Le foutu gosse souffla et frappa trois coups légers sur la lourde porte de chêne. Je sentais sa respiration s'affoler alors que je m'approchais de lui pour pénétrer dans la pièce du directeur de Poudlard.

_« Potter, calmez-vous ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour vous laisser déborder par votre libido…_

_- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ! Je suis juste terrorisé à l'idée de vous démasquer en faisant une bourde face au professeur Mac Gonagall..._

_- Mais bien sûr, si vous le dites, Potter…_ »

Tout un coup j'entendis la voix sèche de Minerva, nouvellement promue Directrice de Poudlard.

« Entrez ! »

Potter ouvrit la lourde porte et je pénétrai le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau à la suite de mon élève, étant quasiment collé à lui. Mais quand je le vis sur une chaise en face de Minerva, je ne pus contrôler mes pensées :

_« Qu'est-ce que ce sale loup-garou fiche là ? _

_- Et je ne vous permets pas, Rémus est quelqu'un de très bien. Il m'a beaucoup aidé…_

_- Notamment pour faire libérer Sirius il y a trois ans… Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Potter, réagissez, voyons, Minerva est en train de vous parler, concentrez-vous plutôt… »_

« Monsieur Potter, ça ne va pas ?

- Euh… Si, bonjour, Professeur MacGonnagal, bonjour Rémus… c'est que… que je ne m'attendais pas à voir Rémus ici. »

Heureusement que Potter ne pouvait pas me voir en ce moment, sans ça, il se serait rendu compte que toute la joie qu'il pouvait éprouver en revoyant Lupin, et qui me dépassait totalement, tout ce bonheur, je les percevais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Rémus ?

- Bonjour à toi, Harry. Je crois pourtant, que c'est toi qui me dois, nous dois des explications. Tout le monde est fou d'inquiétudes depuis trois jours, tu as disparu sans nous laisser de réelles explications. Ron et Hermione sont bouleversés, ils sont morts de peur pour toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je leur ai dit pourtant, je ne veux pas les mettre en danger, c'est trop dangereux pour eux et, et… »

L'esprit de Potter s'était soudainement obscurci et les mots qu'il n'osait formuler à haute voix me percutèrent de plein fouet et me prirent de cours.

_« Et je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent comme tous ceux qui ont voulu me protéger, Sirius, Dumbledore, mes parents ou Cédric, non je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute…_

_- Potter, Potter, calmez-vous, personne n'est jamais mort par votre faute. »_

A ces mots, il détourna la tête des deux autres et sonda le vide, là où j'étais. Nous étions très proches sans doute beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou mais heureusement, pour moi, Rémus reprit, détournant aussi bien mes pensées que celles du gamin.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre ?

- Euh, si, si, ça va vraiment mais de te voir m'a vraiment surpris, j'avais quelque chose à demander au Professeur MacGonagall et c'est tout, je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que j'ai changé d'avis.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne veux donc pas venir au Terrier, ce soir, juste ce soir, tout le monde serait ravi, cela rassurerait tout le monde et après eh bien tu ferais ce que tu as à faire et on ne te demanderait rien. »

_« Potter, si vous acceptez, je vous avadakedavrise sur place, compris ?_

_- Pourtant, je vous vois bien me suivre à la trace, toute la soirée, en espérant que je ne fasse pas de conneries…_

_- Langage, Potter._

_- Je suis dans ma tête, je peux m'exprimer comme je veux._

_- Potter, au lieu de palabrer, répondez ou alors ils risquent de vous faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste._

_- Vivement que je puisse couper le lien ! »_

« Non, Rémus, ça ne serait pas raisonnable, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger mais je te jure que je reviendrai bientôt. Comment va Nymph, au fait ? »

Je vis alors, chose incroyable, une rougeur montée sur les joues de Lupin.

_« Tiens, Lupin aurait-il enfin trouvé à se caser ?_

_- Parfaitement, enfin pour l'instant, il a encore un peu de mal à l'admettre, vous comprenez apparemment la différence d'âge le gêne beaucoup, je trouve ça si stupide. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur ?_

_- Potter, suffit, concentrez-vous plutôt sur les autres. Et évitez de sourire bêtement dans le vide ou alors ils vont vraiment croire que vous êtes fou ou stupide. _

_- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, Professeur ! _

_- Potter !! »_

« Parfaitement, elle est ravie, je venais justement annoncer à Minerva qu'elle acceptait le poste de Professeur de Métamorphose et moi celui de Défense contre les Forces de Mal pour la prochaine rentrée de Poudlard. »

Je vis le visage du foutu gamin s'éclairait pendant que j'étouffais un cri de rage.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne vont pas réengager ce, ce…_

_- Monsieur, c'est l'un des meilleurs Professeurs de DCFM que j'ai eu durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, alors ne dites surtout rien._

_- L'un des meilleurs, Potter, vous me décevez, j'aurai cru que vous l'auriez jugé meilleur que moi._

_- Ce n'est pas vous le meilleur Professeur de DCFM que j'ai eu !!_

_- C'est qui alors ? Quirrell, non Lockhart, probablement… _

_- Pfff… »_

« Mais c'est génial, Poudlard va ouvrir de nouveau ses portes alors.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter, le Ministère de la Magie y tient absolument, il a même fait pression sur les parents de nombreux élèves pour qu'ils réinscrivent leurs enfants à l'école en disant que c'était une question de principe et que de toute manière toutes les mesures de sécurité seront prises. Il nous reste cependant à trouver un Professeur de Potions, Slughorn a dit qu'il ne voulait plus travailler ici, jamais plus d'un an au même endroit et j'ai peur que si je ne trouve pas avant le jour de la rentrée un remplaçant, je ne sois obligée d'engager Ombrage. Et vous, Potter, j'espère que vous reviendrez cette année, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est l'année des Aspics pour vous et la guerre ne durera sûrement pas toute votre vie.

- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr, il faut absolument que je réalise la mission que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confiée…

- Harry, mais j'y pense, il faut absolument que tu l'attendes, Albus semblait très inquiet, encore plus que nous, quand il ne t'a pas vu revenir mais il a refusé de nous expliquer pourquoi.

- L'attendre ?

- Rémus a parfaitement raison, Monsieur Potter. Il y a une réunion au Magenmagot, maintenant et il tenait absolument à y assister, on a même installé là-bas un portrait de lui pour l'occasion, vous savez mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir …

- Le portrait ?... Je l'avais totalement oublié, on était juste sur le point de l'installer quand je suis parti de Poudlard la dernière fois.

- Tu verras, Harry. Albus reste… Albus. »

Pour la première fois je faisais attention au nouveau cadre, bien évidemment le plus grand de tous. Il représentait le bureau d'Albus vide, ce bureau dans lequel j'avais passé tant d'heures.

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez dit au début que vous vouliez me demander quelque chose. Qu'est-ce donc ?

- C'était juste pour vous demander, êtes-vous au courant que Mondingus a volé des objets appartenant à la famille Black, l'année dernière ? Normalement, le Professeur Dumbledore devait s'en occuper et il me faut retrouver absolument ces biens et j'ai fouillé partout au Square Grimmaurd mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je voulais donc savoir si vous saviez si Mondingus avait redonné le butin ?

- Malheureusement, non, Monsieur Potter. »

Ce fut le moment précis que choisit Albus pour revenir dans son tableau.

« Bonjour Harry, tu aurais pu me le demander directement ?

- Mais je ne savais pas que je pourrai vous parler, j'avais totalement oublié que le tableau était sur le point d'être accroché…

- Je comprends, Harry. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as dû être très occupé tous ces derniers temps de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'aurai pu jurer qu'Albus arrivait à me voir malgré le sort de dissimulation et nous souriait à moi et au gamin. Et Potter semblait le croire aussi.

_« Mais, il vous voit Professeur. _

_- Potter, répondez-lui, réagissez, pour l'amour de Merlin. »_

« Euh, oui, j'ai été très occupé, Professeur. Et justement…

- Tu voudrais me parler en tête à tête de l'avancement dans tes recherches.

- Exactement.

- Et tu vois Harry, je suis d'accord, je suis impatient de savoir ce que tu as à me dire. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Minerva, Rémus…

- Bien sûr que non, Albus. »

Les deux se levèrent en même temps, de leur chaise et si Minerva fidèle à son habitude sortit directement, ce ne fut pas le cas du loup-garou qui prit dans ses bras le gamin, je ne l'évitai d'ailleurs que de justesse.

_« Il pourrait pas faire attention le loup-garou, et puis quelle est l'utilité de vous prendre dans ses bras ?_

_- Ben, juste pour me montrer que je suis important pour lui, et que je lui ai manqué._

_- J'ai bien compris, Potter, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Londubat, vous savez… Mais bon, je n'en vois juste pas l'utilité, et puis toutes ces gamineries ont assez duré à présent._

_- Professeur, vous savez Rémus me considère un peu comme son fils et puis il tient beaucoup à Tonks alors pas la peine d'être jaloux… _

_- Non, mais, Potter ne rêvez pas, je ne suis pas jaloux !!!!_

_- Si vous le dites… » _

Alors que Lupin se détachait enfin de Potter, il reprit de nouveau :

« Harry, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir alors au Terrier, ce soir ?

- Non, Rem, je ne peux vraiment pas. Mais je te jure que j'y retournerai bientôt, très bientôt. Dis bonjour aux autres de ma part et aussi que tout va très bien. »

Lupin avait à peine fermé la porte que Dumbledore s'adressa à moi.

« Bonjour, Severus. Que se passe-t-il ? »

(Si vous aimez, une 'tite review, siouplé, merci beaucoup)


	15. Chapter 15 : Severus, veillez sur lui

**Et un chapitre de plus, la confrontation Severus/Harry/Albus… Que va comprendre ce cher Directeur ?**

**Chapitre 15 : Severus, veillez sur lui.**

**POV Harry**

« Bonjour, Severus. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Dumbledore avait effectivement vu Rogue, nous avions bien compris, il était décidément bien difficile d'échapper au regard perçant et perspicace du vieux Directeur de Poudlard mais s'il avait vu mon professeur de potion, j'étais brusquement saisi de frayeur car alors peut-être que MacGonagall et Rémus avaient également perçu la présence de Rogue pendant notre discussion.

_« Potter, cessez de vous inquiéter pour un oui ou pour un non, ni Minerva, ni Lupin ne sont au courant pour moi, je vous l'assure. »_

« Reapparitus totalis. »

Rogue retrouva son corps, et en même temps que chaque parcelle de ce corps réapparaissait devant moi, je sentais surtout son esprit se fermer à mon égard, il redevenait mon grand Maître des Potions incompréhensible, froid et distant.

« Professeur, apparemment, j'ai le droit de fermer mon esprit à présent. »

Rogue était furieux. Son regard me transperçait avec de violents et dangereux éclairs qui semblaient s'échapper de ses yeux pour me foudroyer. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait, moi ?

« Harry, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Le Professeur Rogue et moi, nous sommes ouverts notre esprit mutuellement afin de pouvoir communiquer pendant qu'il était invisible…

- Potter, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de s'étendre plus davantage sur ce sujet. Albus, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Potter puisse tout faire échouer par son babillage incessant.

- Et je suis toujours là…

- Vous avez accepté d'ouvrir votre esprit, Severus… Intéressant… Harry, le « lien » a été facile à établir ?

- Euh, oui, Professeur, enfin j'ai l'impression. Pourquoi ? Répondis-je ne sachant trop où il voulait en venir.

- Je crois que Severus te l'expliquera plus tard… »

Dumbledore avait ce même regard malicieux et pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il semblait si réel un peu comme s'il n'était jamais mort, comme si rien n'avait changé. En tout cas, je me rendais compte que toute cette histoire de lien entre nos esprits l'amusait particulièrement. Il ne le cachait même pas et ceci semblait énerver au plus haut point mon Maître des Potions. Et moi comme d'habitude en présence de ces deux sorciers, j'avais l'impression que l'on me cachait encore une fois quelque chose de fondamental.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'on ne me dit pas tout ? »

Rogue m'interrompit toutefois avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Plus tard, plus tard, Potter, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Effectivement, Harry, Severus a raison, il te renseignera plus tard et puis je suppose que vous avez d'autres choses à me dire. Et tout d'abord, pourquoi n'êtes–vous pas revenu au terrier le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry ? Je sais bien que vous deviez décider de la date qui vous convenait, Severus, mais je pensais que dès le soir même, vous auriez rejoint les autres membres de l'ordre pour rétablir immédiatement la vérité sur votre rôle dans ma mort.

- Albus, environ deux jours avant de venir chercher Potter, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un traître dans l'ordre, il avait pour mission d'amener Potter sous un prétexte quelconque au Sei… à Voldemort et comme je n'ai pas pu savoir qui c'était, je n'ai pas voulu prendre le moindre risque. J'ai préféré amener Potter au Manoir des Prince afin de le mettre en sécurité et ne pas me démasquer devant un espion de Voldemort avant de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que cela fait trois jours que vous restez tous les deux et seulement tous les deux et vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretués… Heureusement que je suis déjà mort, je pourrai faire une crise cardiaque à cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue et surprenante. »

Dumbledore avait dû mal à contenir un fou rire, ses lèvres se retenaient visiblement de s'étirer encore davantage pour ne pas énerver Rogue un peu plus et je me demandais s'il pourrait s'en remettre, si je lui disais ce qui s'était réellement passé… Euh soyons honnête, jamais, il ne pourrait imaginer même une seconde la réalité, c'était sans aucun doute à mille lieues de ce qu'il devait croire… Probablement, le simple fait que l'on ait pu cohabiter ensemble pendant trois jours sans s'entretuer, consistait pour lui un véritable exploit digne de figurer dans les cours d'histoire de la magie de Binns, alors, que je l'ai embrassé, que j'ai pu trouver cela agréable, que j'ai eu envie de recommencer, que j'en ai d'ailleurs encore envie en ce moment, ça, non, c'était bien loin de ce que l'esprit fantaisiste de Dumbledore pouvait concevoir. Et non, je ne viens pas de me dire que je voulais l'embrasser à nouveau, non mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que ma partie libido est si pénible en ce moment ? S'il te plaît, partie de mon cerveau cachant mon intelligence, ma logique, mon bon sens, mon instinct de survie, réveille-toi tout de suite, s'il te plaît… Heureusement que Rogue n'est pas dans ma tête en ce moment, il m'aurait certainement répliqué que cette zone n'avait jamais résidé dans mon crâne de _sale foutu gamin… Ne vous faites pas d'illusions Potter_ ! Ô merlin, je l'entends même quand il n'est pas dans mon esprit, je suis définitivement perdu… Merde, concentre-toi Harry, ils parlent mais tu n'écoutes pas, enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils se préoccupaient de ce que je pense, ou bien de me demander mon avis sur ce qui semble les contrarier…

« … Heureux de voir, Albus, que cette situation vous amuse tant car ce n'est absolument pas mon cas.

- Oui, on sait, vous devez vous occuper du foutu gamin pour qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries…

- Potter, langage.

- Pardon, Professeur. Mais bon, je croyais que je pouvais dire ce que je voulais vu que j'ai l'impression d'être, au choix, soit ailleurs soit invisible.

- Potter !

- Quoi, Potter ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être, vous parlez au Professeur Dumbledore comme si je n'étais pas là et puis sans vouloir paraître très égocentrique, je suis, il me semble, un peu concerné…

- Suffit, Potter, je vois bien au moins à cette réaction très adulte que vous n'êtes pas un foutu gamin, le doute ne peut plus être permis.

- Faut dire que c'est tellement plus simple de se persuader que je ne reste qu'un foutu gamin de 17 ans, ça évite de se poser les bonnes questions, Professeur, cela pourrait remettre en cause certaines de vos certitudes…

- Et quelles certitudes seraient selon vous remis en question ?

- Je ne suis qu'un gamin, pas la peine de chercher plus loin, hein, même si vous savez parfaitement au fond de vous que je ne suis plus ce gamin et que tout a changé depuis trois jours…

- Rien n'a changé, Harry.

- Rien n'a changé, vous m'avez juste appelé Harry…

- Je… je…

- Vous bégayez ! Rien à répondre, _Severus_…

- Potter, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de cela mais pour rechercher un horcruxe, et votre comportement est intolérable… »

Rogue et moi, nous nous fixions comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, et j'avais oublié le professeur Dumbledore, il se mit à toussoter légèrement pour que nous réagissions.

« Hum, mes enfants, du calme. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour vous disputer. »

Il souriait cette fois plus franchement et me fit un clin d'œil complice, ce qui eut le mérite de faire descendre instantanément ma colère, puis il reprit malicieusement :

« Tu sais Harry, tu me rappelles de plus en plus ton père, je revois James dans ce bureau, trois ans avant ta naissance, se disputant avec Lily, tu as les mêmes emportements... »

Rogue manqua littéralement de s'étouffer et devint blême, il regardait intensément le portrait de Dumbledore et j'eus l'impression que si Albus en cet instant, était encore en vie, il aurait ainsi prononcé ces dernières paroles sur cette terre. Quant à moi, je pense qu'au vu de l'impression intense de chaleur qui se répandait sur mon visage, je devais avoir une jolie teinte rouge cramoisie à l'allusion peu discrète du vieux directeur que je respectais tant, il était vraiment impressionnant et vraiment rien ne semblait lui échapper, vraiment rien…

_« Respirez, Professeur, il plaisante là…_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans mon esprit ?_

_- Rien, je vous évite une crise cardiaque…_

_- Sortez ! »_

« Bien alors reprenons plus calmement mes enfants…

- Potter, Albus a raison, faites preuve de sang-froid pour une fois, ce n'est pas le moment et écoutez. »

Je me rembrunis, de toute manière ce ne sera jamais le bon moment, il fallait sans doute mieux découvrir l'horcruxe et voir ce qui se passera après. Ouais, ce plan ne me convenait qu'à moitié mais il me semblait que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

« Bien. Poursuivons alors. Severus, vous êtes vraiment sûr pour le traître ?

- Je n'ai pu entendre que la fin d'une conversation entre Voldemort et Pettigrew, cela ne laissait guère de doute. Le seul problème c'est que Voldemort a refusé de donner le nom de l'espion à Pettigrew. Il n'a jamais eu une grande confiance dans le rat.

- Mais et vous, Professeur, pourquoi Voldemort ne vous l'a pas dit, vous êtes sensé être son bras droit, non ?

- Potter, je ne suis pas encore dans la tête de Voldemort, et je ne peux que dire à Albus que ce que Voldemort veut bien dire…

- Bon, Severus, vous n'aviez donc pour l'instant pas l'intention de revenir.

- Nous serions peut-être revenu si j'avais su pour vous, mais Potter avait oublié de signaler que votre portrait allait être accroché.

- Professeur, ce n'était qu'un oubli et puis ça aurait changé quoi ?

- Je n'aurai pas perdu deux jours à chercher le médaillon au Square Grimmaurd.

- De quel médaillon parlez-vous ? Harry, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr. »

Rogue me fusillait du regard et je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, « Potter, un mot de trop et je vous avadakedavrise sur place ». Je lui fis alors mon plus grand sourire, certes légèrement moqueur et comme un peu plus tôt, je lui ouvris de nouveau mon esprit.

_« N'ayez aucune crainte, Professeur, je ne dirai que le strict nécessaire cette fois. Rien qui ne pourrait vous mettre mal à l'aise…_

_- Potter, pourquoi avoir de nouveau ouvert votre esprit ? _

_- Oh, je voulais tout simplement vous rassurer et puis vous venez, vous aussi, de le réactiver pour pouvoir me répondre, Monsieur._

_- Potter par pitié, fermez votre esprit, je vous supporte assez comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre vos gamineries dans MA tête. Et pour le fait de me mettre mal à l'aise, je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est vous qui vous retrouvez tout le temps dans des situations compromettantes et qui risquez d'être le plus gêné…_

_- Vous êtes vraiment sûr ? C'est vrai que de répondre à mon baiser ne vous a pas mis dans une situation… compromettante ! De même que m'appeler Harry devant Dumbledore ne vous a pas trahi aux yeux de notre cher directeur…_

_- Potter, suffit. Répondez plutôt à Albus, je crois qu'il se doute qu'on communique grâce au lien et je ne veux pas encore supporter une autre de ses petites phrases._

« Harry, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, tous les deux, mais peux-tu me répondre au lieu de 'parler' à Severus ? »

_« Vous voyez, Potter. Il s'en doute alors maintenant vous cessez toute communication intérieure. Suis-je bien clair ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, Professeur. »_

- Excusez-moi. J'avais besoin de parler seul avec le Professeur Rogue et je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen.

- Je comprends, Harry, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parfaitement bien analysé la situation. Vous aviez besoin de… vous retrouver rien que tous les deux.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais Potter, expliquez à Albus pour le médaillon au lieu de vous perdre dans une nouvelle discussion vaine et inutile.

- Euh, Professeur Dumbledore, vous souvenez-vous de l'horcruxe dans la grotte ? Le médaillon ?

- Oui, enfin tout juste. Je n'avais pas réellement tout mon esprit alors et bien ?

- C'était un faux horcruxe, le vrai avait été volé par un certain R.A.B. Il avait laissé un mot à l'intérieur du faux horcruxe. Et quand j'ai montré le message au Professeur Rogue, il a tout de suite reconnu l'écriture. C'était Régulus Black, le frère de Sirius.

- Je vois et vous avez cherché partout au 12, square Grimmaurd.

- Oui, Professeur, j'étais persuadé que Mondingus vous avez tout rendu et que vous aviez tout ramené au Q.G. de l'Ordre lors d'une des nombreuses réunions.

- Encore une de vos brillantes intuitions… Toutes mes félicitations, Potter, deux jours de perdu.

- Oh ça va…

- Severus, ne le blâmez pas. Au contraire, je pense que cet intermède vous a été très profitable à tous les deux et vous a permis de mieux vous connaître et … apprécier.

- Bref, en résumé, nous étions décidé à demander de l'aide à Minerva qui me semblait être la personne la plus à même de savoir pour le vol de Mondingus.

- Heureusement que vous avez pu me voir car je suis le seul à être au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Mondingus. Le soir où je t'en ai parlé, Harry, j'ai essayé de le retrouver, il n'était pas chez lui. Et il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour le localiser, je l'ai retrouvé dans une maison isolée, loin de tout. Il avait alors tout revendu au chemin de Travers. Je lui ai alors laissé deux mois pour tout récupérer.

- Et il vous a tout ramené, Monsieur ?

- Je le crois volontiers, j'avais été assez convaincant et le jour où il est venu à Poudlard pour ramener le butin, il était dans un tel état de frayeur que je n'ai jamais douté. J'attendais le bon moment pour te rendre tout ce qui avait été volé mais j'avais alors à gérer les attaques de Drago et ma future disparition et j'ai donc tout rangé dans la salle sur demande pour que personne n'y touche.

- La salle sur demande ?

- Oui, Harry comme toi pour le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je dois vous avouer que je ne me souviens plus trop de l'endroit où j'avais entreposé ce butin, c'était le jour où Drago et toi, vous êtes battus dans les toilettes de Mimi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de marquer l'emplacement exact car Severus m'avait fait appeler de toute urgence pour régler ce petit problème… »

J'entrevoyais les futures recherches pénibles qui nous attendaient encore et merde…

« Je vois ce qui nous reste à faire alors.

- Effectivement, Harry.

- Bon nous allons y aller à présent. Il faut retrouver le médaillon le plus vite possible.

- Bonne chance alors mes enfants.

- Dissimulato totalis. »

Nous allions quitter le bureau du Directeur. Je me retournais une dernière fois vers le portrait.

« Au revoir, Monsieur.

- Au revoir, Harry. Et n'oublie jamais que ta plus grande force face à Voldemort, c'est ta capacité à aimer. Severus, veillez sur lui s'il vous plaît. »

(Si vous aimez, une tite review siouplé)


	16. Chapter 16 : Venez

**Alors un chapitre qui va faire évoluer la situation, vont-ils enfin retrouver ce médaillon ?… L'auteur l'espère bien car bon c'est pas qu'elle trouve les deux héros pas doués mais presque !**

**Sans ça un grand merci à tous les lecteurs, aux reviewers anonymes ou pas, et à Lilywen… Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16 : Venez**

**POV Rogue**

« … Severus, veillez sur lui s'il vous plaît »

Veillez sur lui, veillez sur lui… Et qu'est-ce qu'il croyait que je fais depuis des années ? Bien, il est vrai que depuis trois jours, je suis seul pour assurer la survie du foutu gamin, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me dire ça… et oui, je vais veiller sur lui, bien entendu, espèce de vieux fou !

« _Euh, professeur, calmez-vous, il n'a pas dit cela méchamment, il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est tout…_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore dans ma tête ?_

_- Euh, vous êtes invisible à nouveau, alors je pensais qu'il serait judicieux de pouvoir être en contact si nous venions à croiser quelqu'un avant d'atteindre la salle sur demande, on ne sait jamais._

_- Vous avez pensé ? Potter, ne me faites pas de frayeur ! Et puis demandez-moi mon avis avant de pénétrer dans mon esprit ! Cela devient franchement pénible !_

_- Oh perdez pas votre bonne humeur, professeur ! Je ne suis pas responsable des propos de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas de ma faute…_

_- Ah non ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est probablement de MA faute alors ? Suis-je bête, c'est vrai que quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'est jamais de votre faute, de toute manière !_

_- Parfaitement, je n'y suis pour rien si Dumbledore est une personne très perspicace et intelligente, il a visiblement compris plus de choses qu'une certaine personne de ma connaissance sur notre situation actuelle._

_- Notre situation actuelle, Potter ? Si vous aviez appris à réfléchir et à retenir votre langue avant de parler, Dumbledore n'aurait fait aucun commentaire sur notre 'situation actuelle', comme vous dites !_

_- Retenir ma langue, et que croyez-vous que je fais depuis hier ? Je l'empêche d'agir à sa guise, dans tous les sens du terme._

_- Potter, ça suffit ! Vos jeux de mots et sous-entendus scabreux commencent à m'exaspérer au plus haut point, alors vous vous taisez si vous comptez vivre encore une vie paisible._

_- Premièrement, je ne parle pas. Deuxièmement, vous devez veiller sur moi, c'est vous-même qui venez de le penser, Professeur, rappelez-vous. Vous ne pouvez pas aider Voldemort à abréger ma vie sur terre. Par contre, moi, je peux vous aider à trouver des moyens pour veiller convenablement sur ma petite personne comme l'a demandé Dumbledore, vous n'oseriez pas aller à l'encontre des desiderata de notre directeur… J'ai beaucoup de suggestions à vous faire à ce sujet d'ailleurs et je suis disponible pour tenter toutes sortes de…_

_- Si vous finissez cette phrase, je vous jure que ce sera vos derniers mots !_

_- Bon d'accord, pas la peine de devenir désagréable, Severus ! _

_- Potter !_

_- Tiens, nous sommes arrivés !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Et bien, nous sommes devant la tapisserie des trolls dansant, devant la salle sur demande, on ne voit décidément pas le temps passé quand on discute agréablement, Professeur…_

_- Potter, cessez vos babillages, je vous jure que je suis sur le point de commettre sur votre si précieuse petite personne un impardonnable._

_- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai moi-même pensé utiliser un imperium sur vous, histoire de vous faire un peu obéir…_

_- POTTER !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Arrêtez immédiatement et rentrez. »_

Après avoir passé trois fois devant la ridicule tapisserie, une porte magique était effectivement apparue. Le gamin l'ouvrit une première fois et une jolie teinte rouge cramoisie se répandit brusquement sur son visage après qu'il ait brutalement refermé l'entrée magique.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore, Potter ?_

_- Euh rien…_

_- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entré, enfin Potter ?_

_- Je n'ai pas dû penser suffisamment fort à la recherche de l'horcruxe._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? »_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer et ouvris brusquement la porte magique. Je me figeais instantanément et refermais machinalement l'entrée sur une immense chambre où trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin.

_« Bien, sans commentaire, Potter. Repassez devant cette foutue tapisserie et cette fois concentrez-vous sur ce que nous cherchons plutôt que sur votre libido de gamin frustré._

_- Petit un, je ne suis plus un gamin. Petit deux, à qui la faute si je suis frustré ?_

_- Est-ce que vous allez obéir au moins une fois sans me contester ?_

_- Tout dépend de l'ordre, Professeur._

_- Taisez-vous, Potter !_

_- Combien de fois il faudra vous signaler que je ne parle pas, Professeur ?…_

_- Suffit, Potter. Je n'en peux plus._

_- Vous êtes stressé, tendu peut-être ? Vous voulez vous reposer un peu d'abord, Professeur. Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il y a un lit juste derrière cette porte, vous pouvez aller vous coucher quelques minutes, si vous le souhaitez et puis je connais de nombreux moyens pour faire tomber toute cette tension, enfin un surtout…_

_- Moi aussi, je connais un moyen pour faire baisser toute cette tension, vous avadakedavriser et maintenant Potter, obéissez._

_- Bon, d'accord, c'est comme vous voulez…_

_- Et arrêtez de miauler ! »_

Il repassa trois fois devant les affreux trolls puis poussa, très doucement et délicatement, la porte nouvellement apparue. Le profond soupir qu'il poussa me fit comprendre que cette fois il avait réussi à faire apparaître l'endroit où tous les habitants de Poudlard s'acharnaient à entreposer les biens qu'ils voulaient cacher aux yeux de tous, ce qui me fit penser que ce cher Gryffondor avait lui aussi utilisé ce stratagème pour éviter que je ne tombe sur mon manuel de potions.

_« Entrez, Potter. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. »_

« Reapparitus totalis.

- Professeur, comment devons-nous procéder ?

- Et qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, Potter ?

- Ben on peut toujours essayer un Accio ?

- Et que croyez-vous qu'il se passera ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas…

- De toute manière, vous ne savez pas grand-chose. Quand je vous disais de fouiller par vous-même chaque recoin du 12, square Grimmaurd, je ne vous ai jamais dit d'avoir recours à un Accio. Vous ne vous êtes pas posé de question ? Je tiens à signaler que ce n'était pas pour rien mais pour vous éviter de tomber sur une protection de magie noire qui empêcherait un tel sort de fonctionner et qui pourrait s'avérer très dangereux. Sombre idiot, je n'ai pas envie de vous sauver une nouvelle fois la vie !!

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris et alors comment comptez-vous faire, nous n'allons pas fouiller chaque recoin de cette salle, nous en aurions pour plusieurs siècles et même si la perspective de rester seul, enfermé avec vous pendant une très longue période me charme, je doute que la réciproque soit vraie…

- Potter, dans quel lieu nous trouvons-nous ? Alors… J'attends la réponse…

- Euh, ben, la salle sur demande…

- Et qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire dans une salle sur demande ? A votre avis et méfiez-vous de ce que vous répondez…

- Euh, ben…

- Une de-man-de.

- Oh ça va, je le sais bien. Et vous voulez faire quoi comme demande, Professeur, je ne suis après tout qu'un sombre idiot ? Moi je demanderais bien qu'on se retrouve dans une situation compromettante, dans une chambre.

- Très drôle, Potter. Mais ne vous avisez pas de faire ça, compris… Je souhaite un plan de la salle indiquant précisément où est rangé le médaillon de Serpentard… »

Alors apparut dans l'instant un parchemin dans ma main droite et le foutu gamin me regardait avec un air totalement médusé.

« Bien, alors, où se trouve ce médaillon ? »

Sur le plan représentant les différentes allées de la salle sur demande, figuraient trois points rouges, on pouvait lire juste au-dessus nos noms ainsi que 'médaillon de Serpentard'.

« Vous arriverez à vous repérer cette fois, Potter ou même ça, c'est encore trop difficile pour vous ? »

Le gamin vexé m'arracha alors le parchemin de mes mains et commença à se diriger vers l'horcruxe. On passait ainsi devant des dizaines d'armoires et notamment la jumelle de celle de Barjow et Beurk qui avait permis aux Mangemorts de rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il y avait une éternité me semble-t-il. Il me fixa alors de ses grands yeux me la désignant.

« Elle n'est pas encore détruite celle-là ?

- Je suppose que les autres membres de l'Ordre ont dû faire en sorte que cette dernière ne puisse plus servir dorénavant. »

Nous allions très bientôt atteindre notre but et je sentais que le foutu gamin s'excitait, il avait même accéléré le pas.

« Vous savez, Potter, l'horcruxe ne va pas disparaître, il est ici depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- Peut-être mais j'aimerai déjà l'avoir en main. »

Nous arrivions finalement devant un grand buffet en merisier et d'après les indications du plan, il paraissait évident qu'Albus avait dû y laisser le butin.

« Potter, vous fouillez les tiroirs de gauche, je m'occupe de ceux de droite et si tout se passe bien dans un quart d'heure, nous serons de retour au Manoir des Prince. »

J'ouvris donc un par un les tiroirs que je devais fouiller, ils étaient remplis d'objets tous plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres, la plupart portait le sceau de la famille Black mais pas de trace du médaillon. Je retrouvai même la médaille de Merlin 1er ordre du grand-père de Régulus, il m'en avait souvent parlé, il avait toujours adoré son grand-père, il en était si fier. Je fus sorti de ma rêverie quand j'entendis le gamin pousser un cri :

« Oui !!!!! Professeur, ça y est, ça y est. Regardez. »

Il était aux anges, son visage s'était illuminé et ses yeux verts pétillaient de mille feux. Il était tout simplement… magnifique. Il tenait dans sa main droite un médaillon qui semblait être la copie conforme de celui qu'il m'avait montré trois jours plus tôt.

« Vous en êtes sûr, Potter ? »

Je me rapprochai ainsi de lui et tendis ma main vers la sienne pour lui prendre le médaillon et le voir de plus près. Quand j'allais me saisir de l'horcruxe, ma main frôla la sienne et je ressentis comme de l'électricité, comme une brûlure, je retirai donc aussitôt ma main. Ce fut Potter qui cette fois, mû par une force invisible, vint à mon contact. Sa main libre caressa doucement mon visage, dans le même instant, je le vis rougir intensément et baisser ses yeux vers le sol.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Regardez-moi d'abord, je vous ai à peine effleuré. Pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi ? C'est totalement disproportionné !

- Disproportionné ?! Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Comme vous peut-être, que je reste froid et le plus distant possible alors que vous le voulez tout autant que moi ?

- Potter, vous divaguez, je ne vous désire pas.

- Vraiment ? »

Il s'était rapproché tandis que j'essayais de m'écarter de lui.

« Je ne vous dois aucune explication.

- Si vous m'en devez pour hier et même pour avant-hier.

- Nous nous sommes laissés emporter par la situation, et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

- C'est plus que ça, il faut quoi que j'entre de nouveau dans votre esprit pour en avoir la preuve mais admettez-le à la fin, NOUS VOULIONS NOUS EMBRASSER ET MÊME PLUS. »

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de répliquer que de nouveau, il m'embrassait avec la même intensité que la veille. Sa langue demandait déjà l'ouverture de ma bouche mais je m'y refusais obstinément. A présent, j'étais physiquement coincé entre le foutu gamin et le buffet et intellectuellement, je me retrouvai tout autant acculé, il avait raison, je le désirai et une chaleur inopinée au niveau de mon bas-ventre me le confirmait cruellement. Pour mon malheur, Potter dut le ressentir. Il cessa alors de m'embrasser et s'écarta légèrement de moi, je pus de nouveau voir son visage, il me souriait gentiment.

« Finalement, je n'aurai peut-être pas besoin de rentrer dans votre esprit. »

Sa bouche se dirigea alors vers mon oreille, elle laissait des traces humides sur toute parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne m'étais jamais senti en danger. Je perdais pied et tout semblait se mêler, comme en plein rêve, tout d'un coup, le buffet et l'ensemble des meubles qui me faisaient face s'étaient d'ailleurs comme évaporés. Il me susurra alors doucement à l'oreille :

« Vous savez ce qui se trouve devant moi car je n'y suis pour rien… »

Je déglutis lentement et n'osai me retourner, sachant exactement ce que je verrai, je l'avais seulement souhaité durant quelques secondes. Je me laissais peu à peu aller devant sa jeunesse et sa détermination, toute ma volonté semblant s'être comme volatilisée. Il reprit alors de sa voix que je ne savais pas si troublante.

« Venez. »

Il me prit alors la main et m'obligea à me retourner, me dirigeant peu à peu vers un grand lit ou plutôt mon lit du Manoir des Prince que je venais de conjurer. Quand nous atteignîmes le rebord du lit, il s'assit doucement, il déposa tout d'abord le médaillon qu'il tenait toujours sur une petite table qui venait d'apparaître puis il murmura un très léger sort et nous nous retrouvions alors sans nos chaussures. Il s'allongea alors sur le lit en m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je me retrouvai alors au-dessus de lui.

« Severus, peux-tu encore nier ? »

Je ne répondis pas, les mots « Nous ne pouvons pas. » se perdirent quelque part entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. Il prit alors de nouveau mes lèvres. Je sentais son corps se cambrer un peu plus sous moi afin de nous rapprocher si c'était possible, puis il recula de nouveau son visage pour que je puisse voir ses yeux trop verts, brillants de désir.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour nier alors… »

D'un habile mouvement de hanche, il réussit à inverser les rôles et je me retrouvai de nouveau acculé alors qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur moi. Il prononça alors les mots qui allaient définitivement sceller ma perte.

« Severus, je te désire tant. »

(Si vous appréciez, une tite review sivouplé, merci)


	17. Chapter 17 : Je t'aime, Sev

**Alors voici mon dernier chapitre avant le début de l'année prochaine, je pars en vacances jusqu'à début janvier. Alors vont-ils oui ou non aller plus loin ? La réponse est dans ce chapitre et je le dis haut et fort à toutes les personnes qui pensaient que j'étais trop sadique et que j'allai couper l'action et bien non (mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils ne vont plus galérer)… **

**Voici mon tout premier lemon (presque pour Noël), soyez indulgent(e)s, ne m'envoyez pas trop de tomates pourries. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde et à l'année prochaine pour suivre les aventures de harry et Severus.**

**Chapitre 17 : « Je t'aime, Sev. »**

**POV Harry **

Les cinq dernières minutes s'étaient déroulées comme si c'était un autre qui avait agi ou comme si j'étais dans un rêve. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus et je ne voulais surtout pas savoir. Par contre je souhaitais plus que tout, que ce rêve ou quoi que ce fut d'autre ne se termine pas, jamais. Je ne reconnus même pas ma propre voix quand je murmurais une vérité qui me frappa à peu près autant que mon Professeur.

« Severus, je te désire tant. »

Ces quelques mots étaient sortis tout naturellement, comme une évidence. Je vis des éclairs de désir apparaître dans les yeux sombres de mon Maître des Potions mais fidèle à lui-même, il ne faisait rien, il s'y refusait. Et je me voyais contraint d'attendre, d'attendre patiemment, un geste ou une réponse qui tardaient à venir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche, les mots qu'il prononça de sa voix chaude et basse n'étaient, à mon grand dam, pas ceux que j'espérais.

« Nous ne devrions pas, nous ne pouvons pas, Potter. »

Je sentais même qu'il commençait à bouger légèrement sous moi, pour se relever. Non pas cette fois, pas encore, je ne le laisserai pas faire, il ne me repoussera pas. Je me baissais, me plaquais plus fortement, contre lui, l'empêchant de fuir. Je finis par poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je murmurais dans un souffle contre sa bouche.

« Sois plus persuasif, Severus si tu veux que je m'arrête, car cette fois, je ne resterai pas sans réaction. A moins d'être aveugle, il est clair que cette situation ne te déplaît pas. »

Je glissai alors entre nous, une de mes mains et la posai sur son entrejambe, imprimant un très léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Je l'entendis gémir. Combien de temps encore pour qu'il se laisse aller totalement ?

« Alors donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je stoppe tout ?

- Potter, nous nous sommes détestés depuis le jour de notre rencontre, et nous n'avons jamais cessé depuis lors. Tout ne peut pas changer aussi rapidement. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Vous êtes très chamboulé par les événements de ces derniers mois et je ne veux pas...

- Les derniers événements ne sont qu'en partie responsables de notre situation, je sais ce que je veux mais que faut-il que je fasse pour te prouver que je suis sérieux, on ne peut plus sérieux ! »

Je commençais à lâcher prise, je me relevai et me couchai simplement à ses côtés. Nous ne nous regardions plus, mes yeux scrutaient le plafond comme si dessus était écrite en caractères gras la solution à mon problème. Severus profita de l'avantage qu'il semblait reprendre pour continuer à exposer ses raisons.

« Vous êtes si jeune, j'ai l'âge d'être votre père !

- Mais tu ne l'es pas et je ne suis plus un enfant !! Je te veux, je veux te sentir en moi, sentir ta douce chaleur irradier dans tout mon corps.

- Potter, taisez-vous !

- Pourquoi ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi à la fin, ce que tu veux et pas ce que tu penses être le meilleur pour nous deux. »

Je me tournai alors vers lui. Je voulais tellement qu'il ne me voie plus comme un enfant. Je pris alors son visage entre mes mains et je l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux. Je le fixais, hypnotisé, pendant plusieurs minutes comme si ma vie en dépendait. Dans ses grands yeux noirs, je lisais clairement un feu à assouvir mais pas uniquement il y avait de l'appréhension, des doutes. Je fis glisser l'un de mes doigts sur son visage, traçant des arabesques invisibles, comme pour le rassurer. Je l'embrassai de nouveau d'abord légèrement puis de plus en plus intensément. Il refusait obstinément d'ouvrir sa bouche à ma langue. Je fis descendre alors mes mains et commençais à déboutonner sa longue robe de sorcier. Il ne m'empêchait pas réellement d'agir et de le dévêtir petit à petit. Il ne portait pas de tee-shirt dessous. Je pouvais ainsi voir le haut de son torse que je commençai à caresser. Je continuai de l'embrasser et l'entendis murmurer contre ma bouche, mais ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Je détachais alors mes lèvres de lui, cependant plus par besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

« Que viens-tu de me dire ? »

Au début, il refusa obstinément de me répondre, mais je savais à présent comment faire et je l'embrassais encore et toujours, sans répit, unique moyen qui semblait le faire perdre pied.

« Alors ? Vas-tu me répondre à la fin ?

- Potter !

- Oh et arrête de m'appeler comme ça… »

Entre chaque mot, je déposai de légers baisers sur son cou, ses lèvres, derrière ses oreilles, sur ses yeux, sur chaque parcelle de son visage, sur le haut de son torse. Partout.

« Foutu Gryffondor, tu me fais perdre la raison…

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Potter !

- Je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir et puis d'abord je pourrais très bien rentrer dans ton esprit. Dis-le… s'il te plaît, Severus. Et méfie-toi, si tu me dis d'arrêter de miauler, je t'ensorcelle vu ? »

Il murmura alors ces quelques mots plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Je ne les ai entendus d'ailleurs que parce que j'étais totalement concentré sur lui.

« Que je te désire beaucoup plus que ce que je devrais. »

A cet aveu si peu Roguien, je souriais bêtement ce qui fit en retour immédiatement grimacer Severus. Je le sentais, de nouveau il voulait fuir, il avait déjà tourné la tête, vers la porte de la salle sur demande et se soulevait déjà. Il allait encore s'échapper, me laisser seul. Je lui susurrais au creux de l'oreille de ma voix la plus douce, ce n'était presque qu'un chuchotement.

« Ne pars pas, pas cette fois, pas après…

- Potter, cessez ça tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ceci ne change rien au fait qu'il ne faut pas. »

Mais le ton de sa voix était moins assuré, il commençait à faiblir, à s'abandonner, je pouvais même entendre sa respiration se saccader et je forçais alors le destin. De nouveau, je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder. J'hésitais pendant seulement quelques secondes, puis je me jetais un sort qui fit disparaître magiquement mes vêtements et mes lunettes, ne laissant que mon boxer. J'ai cru que Severus allait s'étouffer en me voyant. Il déglutit péniblement. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard enfiévré traîner le long de mon corps. Il me détailla minutieusement, consciencieusement. J'avais chaud, très chaud et l'impression que ma bouche s'asséchait littéralement, j'humidifiai mes lèvres ce qui fit tressaillir mon professeur.

« Pot- »

J'en avais assez de parlementer, je posai mon index devant sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Chut, nous avons assez parlé, je crois. Et si tu veux, on pourra toujours continuer après. »

Je finis de nouveau par l'embrasser, pour la première fois il me répondit et il accepta ma langue en lui. C'était le premier vrai geste qu'il faisait depuis l'arrivée dans la salle sur demande même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il se rende réellement compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se rendait, j'avais gagné la bataille. Je me réinstallai de nouveau sur lui et me glissai entre ses jambes qu'il avait légèrement entrouvertes. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et continuais à déboutonner sa robe, léchant, suçant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte. Je le sentais frémir sous ma bouche. Il posa machinalement une main dans mes cheveux et me caressait lentement la tête, pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je sentais sa main quitter ma chevelure et descendre d'abord sur mes épaules puis sur mon dos, il ne faisait que m'effleurer et j'en voulais plus, plus de lui.

_« Caresse-moi plus fort._

_- Potter, je croyais que nous ne devions plus parler._

_- Je ne parle pas, Severus… _

_- Foutu Gryffondor. »_

J'eus un fou rire quand je vis la tête de mon Maître des Potions, il voulut me faire taire, il prit alors ma tête entre ses mains, la remonta jusqu'à lui et vint déposer sur mes lèvres un baiser d'abord chaste puis passionné, prodigieux, magique. Il semblait vouloir prendre des initiatives. Il me lécha et suça durement sans me prévenir mon cou juste derrière mon oreille, me laissant de probables séquelles pour les prochains jours. Je gémissais sous cette douce torture. Je ne désirai qu'une chose me laisser aller à toutes ces sensations mais je me souvenais que j'avais une robe de sorcier à finir de déboutonner. Je descendis donc de nouveau mon visage vers son torse, torturant au passage deux petits bouts de chair rosée. Mais, plus je me rapprochais du dernier bouton, plus mes mains tremblaient. Severus me regardait sarcastiquement.

_« Fébrile, Potter ?… Laissez-moi faire. »_

Et comme j'avais fait peu de temps avant, il fit disparaître sa lourde robe. Je me reculai et pus voir son torse. Severus n'était pas à proprement parlé beau, Il était pâle, trop maigre, de ci, de là des cicatrices étaient visibles, peut-être la conséquence de sa rencontre avec Remus transformé en loup-garou, mais allongé sur ce lit, me dévorant des yeux, je le trouvais :

_« Magnifique…_

_- Je vous entends, Potter. »_

Il ne me dit rien de plus mais me souriait gentiment. C'est à ce moment-là que je la vis, sur son avant-bras, je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, le symbole de la soumission de Severus à Voldemort. Il me regarda et comprit. Sans que je ne lui demande rien, il me tendit alors son bras. J'étais fasciné, et la regardais sous toutes les coutures, je n'osais cependant pas encore la toucher. Je sentais Severus se tendre à mes côtés.

_« Je peux ?_

_- Allez-y, Potter ! »_

Sa voix n'était pas vraiment brusque, plus intriguée par ma réaction. Lentement, j'avançais ma main vers la marque, je tremblais. Je la frôlais d'abord du bout des doigts, de véritables décharges électriques nous traversèrent, tous les deux. C'était étrange. Sa Marque des Ténèbres m'attirait et m'effrayait, finalement, je me baissai vers la marque et passa ma langue, dessus, langoureusement. Sa peau était si douce, je la mordillais et j'y laissais une trace. Je le fixais, je ne sais quelle sensation cela lui procurait mais je voyais ses muscles se contracter, ses yeux papillonner. Je lui souriais et l'embrassais de nouveau.

_« Tu es à moi, à présent._

_- Vous faites erreur, Potter. Vous êtes à moi. »_

Son regard n'était plus que désir, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir, l'austère et strict Professeur de Poudlard était parti ailleurs pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et, à partir de cet instant, il ne s'arrêta plus. Il se redressa, prit à son tour mon avant-bras gauche et reproduisit les mêmes gestes. Il fit glisser d'abord sa langue puis me mordilla. Merlin, sa bouche, qu'il n'arrête jamais. Et d'un mouvement de hanche, il me fit basculer. Je me retrouvais sous lui, totalement à sa merci, ce que j'appréciais tout particulièrement. Tout d'abord, il resta là, me soufflant sur mes lèvres. Alors que je voulais l'embrasser, il m'en empêcha, me prit mes mains et me les ramena au-dessus de ma tête…

_« Ttt, Monsieur Potter, c'est à mon tour. »_

Il se baissa et s'attaqua à mon torse, je n'étais plus que sensation. Il était partout, vraiment partout, ses mains, ses lèvres, caressant, embrassant, léchant, mordillant. Il s'attardait un peu plus longuement sur mes tétons, les mordant assez durement, je me tortillais sous lui. J'ai voulu faire comme lui peu de temps auparavant caresser son dos mais il me repoussa gentiment. Quand il souffla sur mon nombril, je crus ne pas résister mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui suivit. Severus descendait, descendait toujours plus bas suivant la ligne de poils sombres qui se perdait sous mon boxer. Je savais ce qui allait se passer et je bougeais mes hanches pour accélérer le mouvement. Severus passa d'abord un puis deux doigts sous l'élastique. Puis, doucement, il commença à faire glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes, me libérant de mon dernier vêtement. Je me remuais pour essayer de le faire accélérer mais, bien sûr, il profita de la situation et alla le plus lentement possible, évitant autant que faire se peut de me frôler de façon presque sadique… euh, non, complètement sadique, c'est à peine si j'ai senti son souffle sur ma virilité. Il me faisait perdre tout sens logique, je ne savais plus quoi faire et Severus s'en était rendu compte. Il souriait de me voir ainsi. Quand il eut fini de retirer mon sous-vêtement, il se tenait au bout du lit, droit devant moi, mon boxer dans sa main. Son regard s'attardait sur mon corps et notamment sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie. J'aurais pu me sentir gêné ainsi exposé face à lui, nu, sans défense mais c'était tout le contraire, j'étais encore plus excité, mon désir augmentait. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je voulais que lui aussi soit nu et qu'il vienne en moi.

_« Severus… je voudrais te voir nu. »_

Je me sentis rougir de la tête aux pieds mais j'avais déjà trop attendu et ce n'était plus vraiment le moment d'hésiter. Je crus alors qu'il faudrait de nouveau que je le persuade, que j'avance petit à petit pour qu'il fléchisse mais en vérité, nous n'en étions plus à ce stade, Severus semblait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler tout comme moi et dès qu'il lut dans mes pensées, il fit disparaître magiquement le reste de ses vêtements, dévoilant son excitation. J'ai dû alors oublier deux ou trois respirations.

_« Merci. »_

Il s'allongea alors sur moi, instinctivement j'ouvris assez largement mes jambes pour qu'il puisse se glisser facilement. Nos deux érections se touchèrent alors, nous envoyant des vagues de plaisir. Pour la première fois depuis le changement d'attitude de Severus, il parla à haute voix tout contre mon oreille. Sa voix était suave, irréelle.

« Etes-vous vraiment sûr ? Il n'y aura plus de retour possible bientôt. »

Mes jambes entourèrent la taille de mon Maître des Potions. Un de mes pieds appuya sur l'une de ses fesses pour nous rapprocher encore un peu.

« Convaincu ? »

Severus ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de mordiller légèrement le lobe de mon oreille. Il approcha sa main droite de mon visage, et plaça trois doigts devant ma bouche, je sortais d'abord ma langue pour les lécher consciencieusement, avant de les engloutir entièrement dans ma bouche. Je descendais et montais. Lentement. Il recula son visage pour qu'il puisse parfaitement me voir. Des éclairs passèrent dans les yeux de mon Professeur. J'imaginais déjà les idées lubriques qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit. Mais je ne me penchais pas trop dessus, j'étais beaucoup trop pressé de le sentir, de m'unir à lui. Quand il enleva les doigts de ma bouche, je sentais l'appréhension prendre le pas finalement, je me raidis juste un instant. Severus s'en rendit lui aussi compte et se stoppa, il m'observait, je vis alors ses sourcils se froncer. Je collai mes lèvres sur les siennes et pris dans une de mes mains son poignet, je le dirigeai plus bas, toujours plus bas, vers mon intimité.

« Vas-y, Severus.

- Potter, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? »

Je marmonnais un simple « Baise-moi… », ces mots firent briller les yeux de mon Professeur, je sentis alors mes fesses se surélever, Severus venait de conjurer un oreiller dessous, j'étais surpris d'une telle attention. Puis lentement, il écarta mes jambes encore plus, cette position m'exposait encore plus. Il caressa mes fesses, c'était furtif, aérien, presque irréel et introduisit un doigt. Je poussai alors un léger cri. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais pas la plus agréable chose au monde. Je le sentais tourner en moi pour me détendre. Il allait doucement, trop doucement. Je fis un brusque mouvement de hanches pour que son doigt soit entièrement en moi. Je pus voir la surprise de mon Maître des Potions s'inscrire sur son visage. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il semblait encore étonné que je puisse prendre des initiatives. Je lui souris.

« Combien de temps va-t-il encore falloir pour que tu comprennes ? »

Il grogna, il ne voudra jamais le croire. Il doit être persuadé que nous sommes sous l'effet d'un sort qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre et qui ne prendra fin qu'une fois qu'il m'aura baisé. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt, il paraissait perdre son sang-froid. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour qu'il commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux en moi et lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible, du plaisir pur se répandit et se répercuta à l'ensemble de mon corps. Je gémis.

« Viens, viens tout de suite… »

Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si c'était une supplique ou un ordre et vu le regard interloqué que me lançait Severus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache lui-même.

« Harry…

- Ca ira. »

Je sentis ses doigts disparaître, je faisais tout ceci dit, pour que le contact dure le plus longtemps possible. Je soufflais de mécontentement. J'entendis Severus prononcer « Lubrificatum » et je pus voir alors son sexe se recouvrir de lubrifiant.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce sort.

- Je vois mal Flitwick vous l'enseigner en cours de sortilèges, ceci dit. »

Une brève vision d'un tel cours apparut devant mes yeux, me provoquant un vrai fou rire et même Severus ne put retenir un rire franc et clair de sortir de sa bouche. Il s'avança, il était sur le point d'entrer en moi. Son sexe gorgé de sang était contre mon intimité. Je soufflai d'anticipation. Il s'enfonça en moi en une seule fois comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Je criais de douleur ou de plaisir de le sentir en moi, je ne savais pas. J'eus vaguement l'impression que quelques larmes embuèrent mes yeux. Severus resta là, soufflé par la sensation, sans bouger le moins du monde, il émit un grognement puis commença à bouger par grand coup et la douleur laissa peu à peu la place à du plaisir à l'état pur. Pour l'instant, le rythme qu'il imprimait était très, peut-être trop rapide et je ne pouvais rien faire tellement Severus allait en moi, puissamment.

Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour retrouver mon point sensible et il prenait un malin plaisir pour frapper cet endroit si stratégique dès que possible. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que m'accrocher au matelas du lit, mes mains froissant les draps. J'étais perdu. Cela semblait réciproque, Severus, le visage tendu, ne pouvait qu'émettre de simples grognements, il devait reprendre de grandes respirations et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Je le regardais, fasciné, je suivis alors une de ces gouttes de sueur glisser lentement comme au ralenti le long de son visage puis de son cou, je ne pus résister, je me soulevai et lécha cette goutte, elle était l'essence de Severus. Une pensée me frappa soudainement.

_« Je t'aime, Sev. »_

Si mon Professeur fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il continuait, continuait comme si c'était vital, mais peu à peu, il était bien difficile pour mon Maître des Potions de tenir ce rythme, il commença alors à ralentir et à me goûter, son visage se détendit légèrement. Petit à petit, je pus aller plus à sa rencontre, bougeant mes hanches et anticipant ses mouvements. Mes jambes finirent par enserrer sa taille, pour encore plus le sentir, et mes mains quittèrent le drap, je griffais le dos de mon Professeur. Severus se pencha vers moi :

« Harry, touche-toi pour moi, fais comme ce matin sous la douche, quand tu pensais à moi. »

Je vis le désir de Severus et je lui obéis. Je fis glisser alors ma main droite sur mon torse lentement, savourant le regard de mon Professeur si sombre, si excité. Je pinçai l'un de mes tétons, il gémit, je descendis jusqu'à mon nombril et en traçait le contour puis je finis par prendre mon membre dans ma main. Mon index passa sur le gland turgescent et je me commençais à me caresser, me calant instinctivement sur le rythme de mon Professeur. Nous n'étions maintenant plus que soupir et halètements. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin et pour la première fois de ma vie vraiment libre. Je n'étais plus seulement Celui-qui-doit-vaincre-Voldemort, j'étais Harry Potter. C'en était trop pour moi quand Severus me dit de sa Voix si basse, si sensuelle :

« Tu m'as demandé, Harry, de venir en toi, je te le demande à présent, viens pour moi. »

Et je suis venu, je me suis libéré entre nos deux corps moites, si imbriqués. Severus vint juste après, il prononça dans un dernier râle « Harry ! ».

Il se coucha alors sur moi, il se retira de moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste encore. Il nous jeta un sort de nettoyage. Cela avait été si éprouvant et je me sentais si bien que je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'étais endormi.

Quand je me réveillai quelques minutes ou alors quelques heures plus tard, j'ouvris prudemment mes yeux, je ne voulais pas me rendre compte que tout ce que j'avais vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Je fis instinctivement la première chose que je faisais chaque matin, je tâtonnais pour retrouver mes lunettes, je les retrouvai sur la petite table où reposait le médaillon. Je les réajustais sur mon nez. C'est alors que je pris conscience que j'étais toujours nu sur le lit. J'entendis un léger râclement de gorge, je me tournai alors vers lui, il était habillé, assis sur une chaise, à deux mètres de moi et semblait fulminé.

(Si vous appréciez une tite review sivouplé, ça fait toujours plaisir.)


	18. Chapter 18 : Il vous reviendra…

**Bonne année à tous et voilà la suite… **

**Alors après un moment comment dirais-je… torride, le ténébreux professeur de potions semblait quelque peu contrarié. Alors qu'en est-il vraiment ?**

**Chapitre 18 : Il vous reviendra…**

**POV Rogue**

Et, il venait de jouir comme je le lui avais demandé, sans hésitation, tout simplement. Il avait fermé ses grands yeux verts émeraude, ses longs cils reposaient sur ses hautes pommettes rougies. Il se contracta alors autour de moi et je me libérais en lui, aussitôt. Quand je m'enlevais de son corps chaud et m'allongeai à ses côtés, il poussa un léger grognement mais déjà, je le sentais s'endormir au creux de mon épaule, sa respiration se calmait progressivement. Son souffle se répercutait sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je prenais le temps de l'observer, le sommeil se refusait obstinément à moi. Il était sublime, exposé ainsi. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il était si détendu, il semblait heureux. Je passai mon index le long de sa mâchoire et de sa cicatrice. Il frissonnait à ce contact. De la sueur traçait de longs sillons lentement, sur son torse, me rappelant nos ébats. Et devant mes yeux, défilaient des images de tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais cédé à son empressement. A chaque fois que j'avais voulu tout arrêter, il s'était un peu plus offert à moi, repoussant au loin tous mes scrupules et je m'étais laissé convaincre, à mon plus grand désespoir. J'étais humain et puis je ne sais quelle autre personne dans ma situation aurait réussi à résister à ses adorables yeux émeraude emplis de désir. Comme il avait fait si judicieusement remarquer, nous ne faisions rien de mal. Et maintenant, il était là, dans mes bras, endormi, mais je n'arrivai même pas à m'en réjouir.

Merlin seul sait à quel point pourtant je me sentais bien et que probablement, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me mettait en garde, je ne devais pas, il m'est et me reste interdit. D'autant plus qu'une scène particulière se rejouait inlassablement dans ma tête. Ses yeux subjugués avaient suivi passionnément une goutte de sueur qui s'écoulait de mon front et l'avait finalement happé comme si sa vie dépendait de cet extrait de mon essence, tout son corps tremblait et il m'avait dit par la pensée : « Je t'aime, Sev. ». Je n'avais pas réagi alors. J'étais trop préoccupé à bouger en lui pour prêter réellement attention à cet aveu et je l'avais mis sur le compte de l'excitation qui nous étreignait aussi bien lui que moi. Mais maintenant qu'il se blottissait contre moi, que je le regardais, visiblement heureux, je commençais à me demander s'il ne m'avait pas permis de lire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Cela m'effraya plus que je n'aurais cru car je voyais tout ce que cela impliquait et je ne voulais pas, ce n'était juste pas possible. Il ne pouvait avoir de sentiments pour moi, il ne devait pas avoir de sentiments pour moi. Les mots « je t'aime » et « Severus » ne devaient pas se former dans la même phrase, ils étaient en complète opposition et n'avaient que bien trop rarement fait partie de ma vie. Je ne les avais entendus que trois fois au cours de mon existence et les trois personnes qui les avaient prononcées étaient mortes peu après me laissant seul avec mes regrets. La première fois, c'était ma mère, elle avait pris ma défense contre mon Moldu de père qui me frappait. Je n'avais même pas dix-sept ans et il avait accentué encore ses coups me laissant étourdi au pied de la cheminée. Elle m'avait consolé dans ses bras, serré contre elle comme lorsque je n'étais qu'un petit enfant. Elle m'avait couché sur mon lit, avait nettoyé patiemment chaque plaie, chaque ecchymose, et pour me calmer et atténuer ma douleur, elle m'avait bercé en murmurant doucement à mon oreille qu'elle m'aimait… Quatre semaines plus tard, ma chère mère Prince était morte, rouée de coups, je l'avais appris de la bouche de Dumbledore un matin où il m'avait convoqué dans son bureau. La seconde fois, c'était mon tendre amour de jeunesse au moment où nous nous séparions définitivement. J'avais fait mon choix, protéger les Potter, sauver leur enfant, rejoindre l'Ordre. Reg, lui, ne pouvait pas admettre que je préférais le camp des Moldus, des Sang-Mêlé après tout ce que mon père m'avait fait endurer. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'il avait essayé de me retenir à ses côtés, en répétant inlassablement, pendant de très longues minutes qu'il m'aimait à la folie, plus que sa propre vie et Potter en apportant les explications sur le médaillon, il y a seulement quelques jours, m'avait fait réaliser à quel point les paroles de mon tendre Regulus étaient exactes, il s'était bien sacrifié pour ma propre cause, pour me prouver son éternel amour. La troisième fois que l'on m'avait dit « je t'aime », c'était celui que je considérais comme mon père et qui me considérait comme son héritier, il avait une confiance absolue en moi malgré les apparences, malgré mes erreurs passées. C'est la dernière pensée qu'il m'a fait entendre au moment où il me suppliait d'abréger sa vie, pour sauver encore le foutu gamin que je serrais si fort contre moi dans ce lit, dans cette pièce.

Et voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais le laisser m'aimer sachant que tous ceux qui avaient éprouvé ce sentiment pour moi étaient morts peu après de façon tragique. Tout à coup, comme un besoin vital, je m'étais écarté de lui, de ce corps aux courbes parfaites, je ne voulais pas être responsable de lui, responsable de son destin déjà marqué par tant de drames. Alors que je souhaitais me relever, m'éloigner de cette douce peau tentatrice, de ce souffle chaud dans le creux de mon épaule, le gryffondor resserrait son étreinte, me retenant contre lui. Il était tellement parfait, tout ce que je cherchais, cette douceur enfantine, cette force, ce charisme magique, ce physique masculin et ses traits de visage tendre et féminin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher et de déposer mes lèvres sur sa bouche rougie et douce, je le sentis juste tressaillir, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé et je n'avais pas osé le sortir des bras de Morphée. Je savais qu'on devrait s'expliquer tôt ou tard mais je n'étais pas prêt à cet instant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me donne un rôle dans sa vie, pas ce rôle-là en tout cas. Je repoussais le corps chaud, délicatement et m'extirpais du lit que j'avais fait apparaître dans la salle sur demande, ayant entraîné ma propre perte face à sa détermination juvénile. Je conjurais une chaise que je plaçais en face du lit et je me rhabillais d'un sort murmuré, attendant que le foutu gamin daigne ouvrir ses beaux yeux verts, attendant de lui asséner une vérité qui lui ferait mal, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que j'observais silencieusement ce corps bien trop parfait, endormi sur ce lit bien trop grand. Il s'était recroquevillé, sans doute avait-il eu un peu froid à la perte de la chaleur corporelle que je lui avais fournie. Pourquoi avais-je perdu tout mon sang-froid, toute ma logique face à ce gosse capricieux ? Pourquoi avais-je cédé à ses avances ? Il avait été entreprenant à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois, j'avais fait apparaître un lit, lui faisant ainsi croire que j'acceptais cette relation ? Il était tellement… tellement incroyable… Mais c'est impossible, on ne peut pas passer d'une haine viscérale, destructrice et totale durant des années à ce que nous avions fait à l'instant, passer de cette haine à une attirance aussi vive et intense, il ne pouvait y avoir entre nous de sentiments en demi-teinte. Cela ne me correspondait pas, pas plus qu'à lui. Et voilà, à présent, je m'étais comporté comme un stupide adolescent, j'avais fantasmé sur lui depuis notre premier baiser hier, je rêvais de cette langue douce et entreprenante, de ces caresses chaudes et lentes, me torturant de délices et j'avais cédé à cette envie.

Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, je le sentais s'agiter doucement sur le lit, repoussant les draps et couvertures qu'il avait fini par rabattre sur son corps comme par magie. Comme un petit enfant, je le vis se tortiller dans le lit, puis frotter machinalement ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. Il était tellement inconscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait à cet instant, mélange d'innocence, de grâce enfantine et de séduction pure, de charisme, de beauté brute. Il posa sa main à la recherche de ses lunettes à tâtons pendant que je me concentrais pour redevenir ce qu'Harry avait toujours vu de moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, un être froid et distant, maîtrisant ses émotions, ne laissant jamais rien paraître du trouble qui m'habitait à son contact. Ses yeux brillaient encore de désir mais je le vis hésiter quand il posa son regard sur moi après avoir rechaussé ses lunettes. Il savait que la suite ne serait pas aussi facile pour lui et que je ne céderais plus à ses avances.

« Potter, levez-vous ! »

Il semblait réellement abasourdi, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce que je venais d'énoncer. J'en profitais pour continuer, ne pas lui laisser une seule chance de répondre, ne pas lui laisser une seule chance de briser à nouveau mes barrières, il le fallait pour sa propre sécurité, je ne devais pas le laisser m'aimer.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase « Potter, levez-vous ! » ?

- Potter ?

- C'est bien votre nom, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Je… Je croyais que tu… Enfin, il me semble que toute à l'heure, tu m'appelais Harry, Severus…

- Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, je ne vous le permets absolument pas.

- Pourquoi, c'est bien ton prénom, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Potter, taisez-vous !

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Professeur !

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous redire de vous lever ? Et habillez-vous !

- Pourquoi ? Ma nudité te gêne, Severus ? Serait-il plus facile de te montrer hautain et odieux lorsque je suis habillé ?

- Cela vous plairait de le croire mais vous vous faites beaucoup d'illusions sur vos charmes.

- Des illusions ? Comme dans ce lit ? C'est ça ?

- Je ne vous le redirais pas une autre fois : vous vous levez immédiatement, vous vous habillez, ou je me verrais obligé d'utiliser ma magie contre vous. »

Il se releva brutalement, ses yeux brillaient de colère, il était absolument sublime, ainsi, debout, me défiant, nu… Mais je ne voulais pas céder, il fallait que je tienne et sans même que j'en ai conscience, je murmurais un sort qui le rhabillait instantanément, il se figea, ébahi, choqué… furieux…

« Mais comment peux-tu faire ça, être un amant attentionné et l'instant d'après redevenir cet immonde bâtard graisseux…

- Amant attentionné ? Amant peut-être, je veux bien et je dois admettre que sur ce point-là, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillé mais vous faites erreur, je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le sale bâtard et je n'ai fait que vous donner ce que vous attendiez, à savoir une partie de jambes en l'air.

- J'attendais une partie de jambes en l'air… Et toi, alors ? Non, bien sûr, j'ai dû rêver, c'est moi qui ai conjuré le lit. Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à te signaler, même si tu ne l'acceptes pas, que nous n'avons pas eu que du sexe ensemble, NOUS AVONS FAIT L'AMOUR !!

- Navré pour vous, Potter, si vous avez cru ça. Personnellement, je n'ai fait que me taper le cul de sa Sainteté, probable Sauveur du monde sorcier. »

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et envoyaient des éclairs. Il laissa éclater sa rage et me gifla durement. Je vacillai sur l'impact de sa main.

« Salopard !!!

- Bon, vous avez fini votre petite crise d'adolescente, nous devons découvrir comment détruire le médaillon, il faut retourner immédiatement au Manoir. »

Je saisissais le médaillon posé et me retournais vers le gamin.

« Certainement pas, Professeur. Allez au diable ! Je ne rentre pas avec vous !

- Comment ça ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je dois veiller sur votre sécurité et ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore lui-même ?

- Veiller sur ma sécurité ? Comme ici ? C'est ça ! Sale bâtard, vous rêvez si vous croyez que j'ai besoin de vous ! Je me suis débrouillé toute ma vie tout seul, j'y arriverai encore ! JAMBE-EN-COTON »

Il avait hurlé ce sort sans avoir recours à sa baguette, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir, je m'écroulais à ses pieds, incapable de bouger. Il me lança un dernier regard méprisant, les yeux humides et furieux et se précipita vers la porte de la salle sur demande.

« - Potter ! POTTER ! Ne faites pas ça ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

Je me relevais assez brusquement, après avoir annihilé le sortilège que le foutu gamin m'avait lancé mais lorsque je me retrouvais dans le couloir devant la tapisserie des trolls dansant, il était désespéramment désert, pas de gamin à l'horizon, et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il s'était enfui. MERDE !

« Dissimulato totalis »

Je me précipitais dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, les arpentant les uns à la suite des autres espérant voir une crinière brune et après de trop longues minutes de recherche, je me résignais à la seule alternative possible, me dirigeant vers le bureau de Minerva, il fallait que je parle à Albus. J'avais besoin de ses conseils avisés car j'avais échoué dans ma mission avec ce foutu gamin et sur tous les plans. ECHOUE, joli euphémisme Rogue ! Lorsque je murmurais le mot de passe « gryffondor vaincra », je reniflais avec dédain avant de m'engouffrer dans l'escalier magique. Je poussais délicatement la porte du bureau, pour être sûr qu'il était vide et lorsque je me rendis compte que ni Minerva, ni le loup-garou, ni le foutu gamin n'étaient présents, je refermais la porte immédiatement. Je vis instantanément le portrait du vieux directeur me sourire, avec un petit air moqueur.

« Albus !

- Severus, vous êtes revenu ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aujourd'hui, mais dites-moi, où est Harry ?

- Pas avec moi, visiblement Albus !

- Ah bon, mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Je… Albus, ce n'est pas possible ! Ce foutu gamin est insupportable !

- Severus, je doute quelque peu de votre objectivité à ces propos. Vous n'avez jamais été très impartial à son sujet, si je ne m'abuse.

- Albus, il s'est sauvé, je ne sais pas où il est parti !

- Je vois, et vous n'êtes pour rien dans ce départ précipité, Severus.

- Albus, il est en danger, il y a un espion dans l'ordre ! Je ne sais pas où il est parti !

- Je réitère ma question, Severus. Que s'est-il passé ? Dans quelle mesure êtes-vous responsable de ce départ quelque peu inattendu ?

- Je… Tout est de votre faute, Dumbledore !

- Ah bon, je croyais que c'était la faute de ce foutu gamin.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Albus !

- Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus clair, mon cher Severus…

- Vous m'avez confié sa protection mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Il est… Il est totalement incontrôlable, il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir.

- Et vous, au contraire, vous êtes une personne intelligente, capable de comprendre les émotions d'un jeune homme, capable de comprendre que certaines paroles peuvent faire beaucoup de mal, un adulte très réfléchi, posé, il n'y a donc aucun souci, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet de cette conversation, Potter a disparu !

- Croyez-vous… Enfin, puisque vous semblez décidé à garder pour vous les explications qui me permettraient de comprendre les raisons de son départ, je crois Severus qu'il faudra vous débrouiller seul car je ne peux pas vous aider avec si peu d'informations…

- Il… Je… C'est difficile, Albus…

- A ce point-là ? Je comprends mieux alors son emportement à l'instant…

- QUOI !!

- Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas dit, il est passé quelques minutes avant vous et je lui ai conseillé de se rendre au Terrier pour retrouver ses amis…

- Au Terrier ? Mais l'espion ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?

- Vous feriez-vous du souci pour ce foutu gamin, Severus ?

- Vous avez tout compris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Probablement Severus, probablement… Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, il faut que vous compreniez que vous ne pouvez pas le protéger en l'éloignant de tous ses proches. Severus, il vous reviendra, il vous reviendra… »

(Si vous appréciez, une tite review siouplé merci bochou)


	19. Chapter 19 : Le retour au Terrier ou

**Voilà la suite, le premier chapitre où les deux ne vont pas être ensemble au même endroit. Aujourd'hui c'est Harry seul. **

**Merci à tous les reviewers et notamment aux anonymes à qui je ne réponds pas forcément par manque de temps, excusez-moi.**

**Chapitre 19 : Le retour au Terrier ou comment rompre définitivement avec son ex…**

**POV Harry**

Je lui avais lancé un sort de jambe-en-coton. Je pus lire la surprise s'inscrire sur son visage, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je puisse réagir, que je refuse de lui obéir, que je n'accepte pas sa décision. Il s'était servi de moi et maintenant qu'il avait assez profité de moi, qu'il s'était « tapé le cul de sa Sainteté, probable Sauveur du monde sorcier » comme il l'avait si bien dit, il me repoussait comme un objet inutile. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste. Je me précipitai dans le couloir après l'avoir laissé par terre, à mes pieds, minable comme il l'avait été à l'instant, des larmes de rage ruisselaient sur mon visage. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni où aller. Je me retrouvai machinalement devant la gargouille du bureau directorial et je savais qu'une seule personne pouvait m'écouter sans me juger, celui que je considérais comme mon grand-père. Après avoir murmuré le mot de passe « gryffondor vaincra », je me retrouvais sur la première marche de l'escalier magique et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au visage qu'il aurait eu en prononçant ces deux mots. Quand j'ouvris la lourde porte et pénétrai dans la pièce, je me rendis compte à mon grand soulagement qu'Albus était seul. Je vis son visage se fermer à mon entrée et ses sourcils se froncer, il avait l'air grave.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Comment avez-vous pu croire qu'il m'aiderait ? Ce n'est qu'un… qu'un salopard égoïste, un crétin sans cœur !!

- Je vois.

- Non, vous ne voyez rien.

- Harry, calme-toi et explique-toi clairement. Avez-vous trouvé le médaillon ?

- Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais comment a-t-il pu me dire ça ? Il me ment et il se ment à lui-même.

- Querelle d'amoureux, je suppose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Je suis peut-être mort mais pas totalement aveugle. Vous vous regardiez si… intensément. Oh c'est sûr, vous vous êtes toujours regardé intensément mais il n'y avait plus de haine comme avant. Et puis il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, Harry.

- Hein mais de quoi vous parlez, là ? Je comprends pas.

- Je suppose que Severus ne t'a rien expliqué après votre départ à propos de mon enthousiasme quand j'ai appris que vous aviez établi un lien inter-esprit très rapidement ?

- Euh, non. Il aurait dû m'expliquer quoi ?

- Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que c'est un processus magique extrêmement difficile à établir, les deux sorciers établissant un tel lien doivent être très puissants, le plus souvent des années sont nécessaires pour y parvenir. Par exemple, Severus et moi avons mis deux ans et demi pour atteindre une communication complète. »

Je dus faire une drôle de tête à cette révélation, comment est-ce possible alors qu'on est réussi aussi facilement. L'ancien directeur me sourit gentiment et continua.

« D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Severus ait cru un seul instant que tu réussirais à établir un lien pareil d'une telle intensité avec lui quand il te l'a demandé, c'est tellement rare et difficile, il devait probablement s'attendre à ce que tu échoues. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que la communication avait été facile à établir. Combien de temps avez-vous mis exactement ?

- Euh, ben, c'était instantané.

- Alors c'est encore plus fort que ce que je pensais.

- Plus fort ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Professeur ?

- Il est possible d'accélérer le phénomène de communication, il faut tout d'abord que les deux sorciers aient une confiance absolue l'un envers l'autre mais aussi qu'ils aient de profonds sentiments de respect, d'amitié… Plus le processus se fait rapidement, plus les sentiments sont intenses et purs, jusqu'à atteindre l'amour.

- De l'amour ? De l'a-mour ?

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Harry.

- Et il sait tout ça ?

- Il est intelligent, il connaît parfaitement le processus et toutes ses implications mais je doute qu'il en ait réellement pris conscience dans votre cas. Il a dû prendre peur et ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui se passait.

- Pourquoi il fait ça, pourquoi est-il incapable de reconnaître ses sentiments ?

- Il faut le comprendre, Harry. Reconnaître qu'il aime et qu'il mérite d'être aimé est sans doute la chose la plus difficile à ses yeux. Ce qu'il a vécu dans son passé, son histoire…

- Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas eu une vie difficile peut-être et ça ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître que… que je puisse l'aimer un jour.

- Harry, mon enfant, tu sais très bien et je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que ta plus grande force réside dans ta capacité à aimer, mais tu ne peux pas attendre la même chose de lui immédiatement, il te faudra être patient, très patient.

- Et si je ne veux pas être patient, moi ?

- Tu le perdras, Harry. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, éloigne-toi de lui ce soir pour qu'il réalise ce qui se passe, qu'il puisse être attiré par toi mais avoir aussi de vrais sentiments. D'ailleurs, je pense que toi aussi, tu dois réfléchir à tout ça et probablement calmer ton côté gryffondor qui préfère agir. »

A ce sous-entendu sur le fait que j'avais probablement précipité les événements, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir une vague de chaleur envahir mon visage. Mais je me sentis soulagé quand je regardai l'expression du portrait, étrangement, cela n'avait pas l'air de le perturber outre mesure, il continua d'ailleurs comme si de rien n'était.

« Va donc retrouver tes amis, ils seront heureux de te revoir. Si j'ai bien compris, il y aura beaucoup de monde ce soir au Terrier et donc si tu fais très attention, tu ne risqueras rien, l'espion dont Severus m'a parlé n'osera s'en prendre à toi.

- Mais, il va me tuer quand je vais revenir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que Severus ne va pas tarder à venir me voir, je vais lui expliquer. Il faudra juste que tu évites autant que possible de dire ce que tu as fait lors de ces trois derniers jours aux autres. Parle, si tu veux de la présence de Severus, seulement à tes amis les plus proches, sois toutefois assez évasif sur ta situation, mais en aucun cas devant un membre de l'ordre, il y va de ta vie et de la sienne et surtout fais comme d'habitude… Et évite le plus possible de t'énerver pour rien…

- Je ne suis pas stupide…

- Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose de toi Harry, mais tu es en colère et ton impulsivité a tendance à…

- Ça va, j'ai compris et de toute manière, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, non !

- Je sais Harry… Je crois qu'il arrive alors à moins que tu ne veuilles le rencontrer tout de suite, je te conseille de passer par le passage secret derrière la tapisserie représentant Godric Gryffondor, il t'amènera directement à Pré-au-lard. Tu pourras transplaner pour le Terrier si tu veux toujours voir tes amis. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de Severus.

- Merci beaucoup. Je… Vous me manquez tant.

- Vas-y à présent…

- Au revoir, Professeur. »

Je m'enfuyais par la porte dérobée, caché derrière le portrait du plus emblématique des fondateurs à mes yeux et je regardais à travers la tapisserie pour voir Severus entrer, furieux mais aussi visiblement inquiet. Je me retournais rapidement, Albus avait raison, il n'était pas prêt et l'entendre renier son amour était beaucoup trop difficile à supporter. Je me retrouvais dans une petite ruelle sombre, à côté du magasin de bonbons d'Honeydukes. Une brise légère s'était levée amenant avec elle des nuages et je frissonnais à cette fraîcheur qui contrastait avec le bureau chauffé que je venais de quitter. Sans plus attendre, je transplanais pour le Terrier, je ne voulais plus imaginer, penser à ce que disait mon professeur de Potions à Albus… J'atterrissais au beau milieu de la pelouse que j'avais foulé tant de fois durant les étés précédents et sur laquelle nous nous étions tant de fois écroulés après nos matchs de Quidditch. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'une dizaine de sorciers m'entouraient déjà, baguettes à la main, et dans une attitude tout sauf pacifique… Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant juste avant de me lancer un sort lorsque Rem hurla :

« C'est Harry, stop, levez vos baguettes ! »

Le loup-garou me regardait interloqué, éberlué :

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir nous rejoindre !

- J'ai changé d'avis, je ne pensais pas recevoir un tel accueil, sinon, je vous aurais prévenu avant !

- Mais non Harry, tu as bien fait, c'est juste que nous nous tenons sur nos gardes depuis que le Terrier est devenu le nouveau quartier général de l'ordre. Maugrey a fait installer de nombreux détecteurs de magie pour prévenir une éventuelle attaque. »

Je tremblais à cette idée, que cette maison puisse être attaquée par des mangemorts. Ici, résidaient les personnes qui m'avaient aimé et soutenu depuis que j'avais onze ans. Il y avait en face de moi Remus, Maugrey, Monsieur Weasley, Charlie qui avait quitté la Roumanie pour devenir membre à temps plein de l'ordre après l'attaque contre son frère. Bill était là aussi, marqué à vie par Greyback, les jumeaux et enfin Ron qui se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

« Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? Avec Hermione, on était fou d'inquiétude, nous avions peur de ne plus jamais te revoir vivant.

- Vous avez tous les deux une confiance sans borne en moi, ça fait plaisir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, pas avant de vous avoir vu ensemble !

- Harry !

- Désolé Harry de te décevoir mais tu vas être condamné à une vie perpétuelle si tu attends un tel événement. Ronny d'amour si empressé avec cette chère Lavande ne semble pas faire preuve de la même force de caractère pour inviter Hermione.

- Georges ! »

Je vis alors mon meilleur ami adopter une jolie couleur rouge brique, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Qu'est-ce que c'est bien d'être de retour chez soi… Si tu pouvais juste être là.

« Vite, rentrons, les autres doivent nous attendre !

- Et qui est présent ce soir, en dehors de vous au nouveau QG du Phénix ?

- Hermione, Maman, Fleur, Tonks et Ginny… »

Ron sembla gêné de me parler de sa sœur, il est vrai que nous avions rompu peu avant le début des vacances, mais, j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise quand je me rendis compte que l'insidieuse bête qui bougeait dans mon ventre lorsque l'on me parlait de Ginny, avait disparu complètement et depuis longtemps, bien avant ces trois derniers jours, en fait même si je suis incapable de savoir quand. Je réalisais d'ailleurs à quel point ce qui me perturbait en sa présence à l'époque, n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je vivais et ressentais depuis trois jours à Son contact. Je suivais les autres s'engouffrant dans la petite maison bancale, alors que mes pensées étaient quelque part dans un manoir sombre… Deux bras m'assaillirent en même temps dès que je franchissais le seuil du terrier. J'entendis la voix énergique de Molly :

« Oh mon chéri, nous ne savions pas que tu devais revenir ce soir !

- J'ai voulu vous faire une surprise… Enfin, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Harry, voyons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es ici chez toi depuis des années. Alors ne dis pas de sornettes, tu viens quand tu veux !

- Merci madame Weasley.

- Harry ! »

Une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés se plaqua contre moi et faillit me renverser.

« Oh doucement, Hermione, je ne compte pas m'envoler, tu sais ?

- Tu es complètement inconscient, Ron et moi nous étions très inquiets, et tu avais promis de ne rien faire sans nous prévenir !

- Oui, maman, papa m'a déjà fait la morale dehors !

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle…

- Humm, Harry, je suis contente de te voir. »

Je me retournais vers la voix qui venait d'interrompre celle de ma meilleure amie et fixais les traits de Ginny tendue, appréhendant sans doute notre rencontre. La jolie rousse se jeta sur moi pour m'étreindre, je me reculais légèrement, instinctivement, elle dut ressentir mon mouvement si fugitif soit-il, car elle fronça les sourcils. Elle murmura alors, dans le creux de mon oreille, de sorte que moi seul puisse entendre :

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Euh…

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose en particulier, Harry ?

- Oui, je crois…

- Tu crois ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

- Hum.

- On peut aller parler dehors si tu veux ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui. »

Elle me fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants de malice habituellement, mais à cet instant, elle doutait et ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait me tracasser autant, et pour cause, j'avais du mal moi-même à réaliser les événements de ces derniers jours. Il fallait que je lui parle, je lui devais la vérité quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Elle reprit alors à plus haute voix.

« Maman, on s'absente un peu, on sera de retour pour le repas, ne t'en fais pas.

- Pas de souci mes enfants, allez-y. »

J'avais l'impression que tous me fixaient à ce moment précis et que tout le monde avait deviné que ce que j'avais à dire à Ginny n'allait visiblement pas lui plaire. Hermione semblait particulièrement navrée de la situation. Elle qui comprenait tout sur les relations humaines, et sur mes sentiments en particulier, avait sans doute deviné en lisant dans mes yeux bien trop expressifs que j'avais vraiment changé pendant ces quelques semaines, depuis que je les avais quittés.

Nous nous réfugions sous le chêne préféré de Ginny, il avait été planté l'année de sa naissance par Monsieur Weasley qui avait pratiqué un sortilège de croissance accélérée, et quiconque passait à proximité de cet arbre aurait pensé qu'il était au moins trois fois centenaire. Je commençais à tortiller nerveusement mes doigts et ma voix lorsque je pris la parole, était loin d'être aussi assurée que je l'aurais souhaité :

« Ginny, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais…

- Si tu commençais par éviter de tourner autour du pot, Harry !

- _J'AIDESSENTIMENTSPOURQUELQU'UND'AUTRE_ !

- Tu pourrais éviter de me hurler dessus, je ne suis pas sourde et parle plus doucement, je n'ai rien compris.

- J'ai… J'ai des sentiments… Pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je la vis légèrement blêmir mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle resta médusée, sous le choc et ne bougeait plus. Je priais intérieurement Merlin et tous les plus grands sorciers pour qu'elle se contente de cette brève mais franche explication, pas besoin de détail supplémentaire, 'j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre '. Voilà, Harry, c'est bien, clair et précis. Même Sev ne trouverait rien à redire. Tout est dit. Mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, je sus immédiatement que Merlin n'avait pas exaucé mon vœu.

« Depuis quand ? Je la connais ? »

Je suis un courageux gryffondor, je suis un courageux gryffondor, je suis un courageux gryffondor… Allez Harry encore une réponse intelligente, brève, et claire…

« Euh, c'est un peu compliqué, Ginny.

- Et il est bien connu que je suis une parfaite idiote et que je ne peux absolument pas comprendre même si on m'explique longtemps ! »

RATE ! Bon, alors, on va essayer de la jouer diplomatique, je ne veux pas la vexer, je l'aime bien et puis, c'est la sœur de Ron, il va me tuer si je la fais souffrir, mais pourquoi elle veut savoir d'abord !

« Je… Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué, pour moi… Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas trop encore où j'en suis.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas m'effondrer, je suis une grande fille et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà rompu avec moi. »

Elle se força à me sourire, me gênant encore plus.

« Harry si tu ne me dis pas la vérité ou si tu me mens volontairement, là, je le prendrai mal, alors s'il te plaît, sois honnête avec moi. Je suis toujours ton amie et je le resterais…

- Pas sûr…

- Pardon ? Mais enfin qui est-elle ? Je la connais puisque tu es embarrassé pour me le dire. C'est une de mes amies ?

- Non, non pas du tout.

- Alors ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler… Je veux dire, il ne faut pas que l'ordre sache avec qui j'étais ces derniers jours. C'est important, Albus lui-même me l'a répété tout à l'heure.

- Et tu penses que je vais m'empresser d'aller rapporter ce que tu vas me dire aux membres de l'ordre ? Tu me connais quand même mieux que ça ! Ecoute Harry, je suis ton amie avant tout et ça fait presque six ans, si tu me demandes de garder cette information secrète car c'est important pour la guerre, je le ferais, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Ginny.

- Harry, ça suffit, qui est-elle ?

- Qui est-il ? »

Je regardais mes chaussures fixement, oh mais elles sont magnifiques en fait, je ne l'avais jamais réalisé avant aujourd'hui… Bien cirées, bien, bien, bien, en fait, tout va très bien… Je viens de dire à mon ex que je suis avec un mec ! OH MERDE ! Elle passa délicatement sa main sur mon menton puis me souleva le visage jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient en contact avec les miens.

« Quoi ?

- Il. Pas elle, il en fait.

- Quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sourde. Tu voulais savoir, tu sais !

- D'accord, disons que je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ça.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire.

- Enfin, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de Rogue ou de Malefoy junior ! »

Respire, respire, respire… Mes joues s'enflammèrent instantanément et mes yeux se fixèrent presque immédiatement sur mes splendides chaussures… bien cirées, bien, bien, bien… IL VA ME TUER ! IL VA ME TUER !

« DRAGO MALEFOY ! Harry ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! Pas lui ! N'importe qui mais PAS ce petit connard prétentieux !

- Vœu exaucé ! N'importe quoi ! Non, mais vraiment n'importe quoi, Ginny, enfin ! C'est la fouine, franchement, tu me vois avec lui… Même s'il a un joli petit cul, c'est tout de même Malefoy, le sale petit connard prétentieux !

- Un joli petit cul… Sans commentaire ! Si ce n'est pas Drago, alors… »

Je la vis froncer les sourcils, elle semblait analyser à toute allure notre conversation comme l'aurait fait Hermione, oh pas bon ça ! Pas bon du tout même ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'ai rien dit pourtant !

« OH ! MY ! GOD ! MER-LIN ! C'EST RO-GUE !

- Tu ne pourrais pas hurler encore un peu plus fort ! Le vieillard sourd au fond du chaudron baveur ne t'a pas encore entendu ! IL VA ME TUER ! Et Albus qui m'avait demandé d'en dire le moins possible ! Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu insistes ! Un sort d'oubliette peut-être ? Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! Je suis une calamité ambulante !

- On se calme, Potter !

- Arrête ! Tu parles comme lui ! »

Elle me dévisageait, surprise et en même temps, un petit sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille, commençait à s'afficher sur son joli petit minois. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu insistes ?

« Harry, alors, si je résume la situation, tu as des sentiments pour Rogue que tu es sensé détester depuis que tu as onze ans. Dumbledore est au courant de ta 'relation' avec le même Rogue puisqu'il t'a demandé de ne pas ébruiter cette charmante nouvelle. Et pour parachever ce tableau idyllique, il ne faut pas que j'en parle car l'ordre ne doit pas apprendre que tu étais avec lui puisque c'est bien entendu, le même Rogue que l'on recherche pour le meurtre de Dumbledore, depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

- Severus n'a pas…

- 'Severus', et depuis quand le sale bâtard graisseux, professeur incontestablement détesté de tous les élèves, est-il devenu 'Severus' ?

- Euh… »

Elle se fichait ouvertement de moi, là ! Elle avait depuis plusieurs minutes un petit sourire ironique et visiblement la surprise avait laissé place à une envie de voir jusqu'où je pourrais m'enfoncer, et elle était incontestablement douée, l'intelligence d'une Hermione avec la roublardise d'un Serpentard.

« Ginny, est-ce que le choixpeau a hésité aussi pour toi à t'envoyer à Serpentard ?

- Harry chéri, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, tu n'es pas assez doué pour ça ! Mais, pour ton information, oui, il a bien voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, je l'ai menacé de dangereuses représailles, alors, il a accepté de m'envoyer à gryffondor, il était hors de question que je ne sois pas dans ta maison.

- Je vois…

- Alors, depuis quand Rogue est-il devenu 'Severus' ?

- Ça fait trois jours que je suis avec lui, il est venu me chercher chez les Dursley la nuit de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Il devait me révéler la vérité sur la mort d'Albus, à la demande de ce dernier.

- Et quelle est cette vérité ?

- Albus était mourant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait survivre, il lui a donc demandé de le tuer pour que Severus garde son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort et qu'il puisse continuer à me protéger.

- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu l'appelles par son charmant prénom ?

- Euh…

- Très intéressant, Harry chéri… Tu développes ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Que tu crois, chéri ! Ecoute Harry, tu as sincèrement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Tu ne peux rien dire à Rem, il fait partie de l'ordre. Ron en mourrait d'une crise cardiaque. Hermione est trop proche de Ron et tu ne peux pas lui demander de lui cacher la vérité. Je t'aime Harry, tu es une des personnes que je respecte le plus, je ne suis plus ta petite amie mais je suis toujours ton amie alors laisse-moi être ta confidente. Si je peux t'aider, je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord ?

- Merci Gin.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- On s'est un peu embrassé.

- Ah parce que vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

- Oui, hier à Grimmaurd…

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- Euh…

- Harry, j'ai des moyens redoutables, dont tu n'as même pas idée pour te faire parler, alors… J'attends !

- Ben disons qu'on n'a fait un peu plus que s'embrasser tout à l'heure, dans la salle sur demande ?

- Et vous avez expérimenté combien d'autres endroits encore ?

- GINNY ! »

Je ne sais pas quelle teinte avait pris mes joues mais je sentais une intense chaleur se répandre sur tout mon visage et la rouquine éclata de rire, un rire cristallin et pur qui me fit plaisir. Elle était sincère, elle ne désirait que mon bonheur, être mon amie, ma confidente, elle ne me jugeait pas, ne m'en voulait pas.

« Merci Ginny, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, je veux dire…

- Harry chéri, est-ce que j'ai le choix ? A mon avis, au vu de ton petit commentaire sur le postérieur de notre cher Drago, je doute que tu serais revenu vers moi, même une fois la guerre terminée.

- GINNY !

- Harry chéri, je connais mon prénom, tu sais… Et puis, tu avais rompu avec moi et je savais que tu ne me reviendrais pas, je m'étais fait à ça depuis un mois. J'avais juste pensé que celle qui me remplacerait serait une grande blonde pulpeuse, pas un grand brun ténébreux, c'est tout ! Bien, si on rentrait, amour…

- Ginny, s'il te plaît… euh… Tu gardes tout ça pour toi, hein ?

- Tu vas finir par me vexer, Harry chéri !

- Merci beaucoup. Tu es si... Je t'adore !

- Mais j'espère bien, Harry chéri ! »

Sans même nous rendre compte, nous avions rejoint main dans la main le salon du Terrier où tous nous attendaient pour dîner.

( Si ça vous a plu, une tite review siouplé.)


	20. Chapter 20: Conversations

**Coucou tout le monde… Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire. Alors grâce à ce chapitre, vous saurez ce que peut faire un Rogue inquiet et sans personne à renvoyer paître.**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine…**

**Chapitre 20 : Conversations sans conséquence**

**POV Rogue**

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, il faut que vous compreniez que vous ne pouvez pas le protéger en l'éloignant de tous ses proches. Severus, il vous reviendra, il vous reviendra… »

Le vieil homme voulait me rassurer et me souriait amicalement. Mais, qu'est-ce que ce foutu gosse avait bien pu raconter au directeur ? Merlin seul sait à quel point, ce stupide Gryffondor était incapable de se taire, incapable de maîtriser ses sentiments… Je m'en étais rendu compte ces trois derniers jours, sans aucun doute.

« Ne commencez pas à maudire ce pauvre enfant, il ne m'a jamais rien dit. J'avais compris bien avant qu'il ne pénètre dans ce bureau. Et maintenant, cessez de vous inquiéter pour lui, il a rejoint ses amis au Terrier à ma demande. Il ne risque absolument rien, tout le monde sera là-bas et tout se passera bien. »

Je savais depuis des années qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre la perspicacité du directeur mais quand il s'agissait de sa propre vie, cela devenait vite exaspérant. Et Merlin savait à quel point en cet instant, Albus pouvait m'énerver à toujours tout comprendre quoi qu'on veuille lui cacher ?

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, Albus, mais dois-je vous rappeler que ma situation est des plus compromises et dans les deux camps ? S'il fait la moindre bévue, je risque ma vie alors excusez-moi de m'en préoccuper.

- Severus, mon enfant, c'est à moi que vous parlez, alors gardez vos simagrées pour quiconque ne vous connaît pas ! Je sais très bien que vous ne faites très peu de cas de votre propre personne. Par contre, le sort de Harry, c'est autre chose… Et c'est normal, cela fait bientôt dix-huit ans que vous le protégez, avant même sa naissance et puis vous êtes tombé amoureux de lui, alors ne me faites pas l'affront de me dire que vous n'êtes pas anxieux de ne pas pouvoir le protéger de cet espion. »

Je m'étais rapproché du fauteuil en velours sur lequel j'avais si souvent pris place, mes mains serraient fortement, convulsivement son dossier.

« Amoureux ? Vous délirez, Albus !

- Parfaitement, mon ami. Faut-il vous réexpliquer les règles de la communication par la pensée entre sorciers ? Vous savez bien que plus le lien s'établit facilement, plus les sentiments sont forts et profonds et je ne me trompe pas quand j'affirme que de l'amour vous lie l'un à l'autre.

- Vous savez aussi parfaitement que les règles et Potter n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. A un an, il a réussi à repousser un Avada, contrairement à toutes les lois de la magie, ce qu'aucun autre sorcier n'a jamais pu faire, alors qu'il établisse un lien même un petit peu délicat aussi facilement, n'est pas aussi incroyable que ce que vous venez de dire !

- Severus, heureusement que je suis déjà mort, j'aurais pu mourir en vous entendant, vous reconnaissez enfin à voix haute qu'Harry est l'un des plus grands sorciers qui aient existé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous le concède, il est évident que la puissance magique d'Harry a joué un grand rôle dans cette connexion, cependant n'oubliez pas que la communication s'établit grâce aux 'deux' sorciers ? Or, il vous a fallu deux ans et demi pour que vous vous ouvriez à moi alors que vous me considérez tout de même comme un quasi père. Je trouve que vous avez quand même baissé vos barrières d'une façon assez fulgurante face à ce jeune homme, au demeurant charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

- JE NE L'AIME PAS, ALBUS !! C'est même plus que ça, j'exècre tout ce qu'il peut représenter, ce n'est qu'un stupide Gryffondor que j'ai détesté dès son premier jour à Poudlard…

- Severus, cessez, voyons, si ce discours peut marcher sur d'autres, je vous l'ai déjà dit et vous le répète, je ne vous crois pas. Je ne dis pas que vous ne vouliez pas le haïr comme vous avez pu le faire avec son père mais cela n'a pas duré. Oh bien sûr, pendant des années, vous vous êtes toujours comporté de la même façon comme une personne détestant tout, tout le monde et principalement Harry Potter. Et vous vous êtes persuadé que c'était vrai que vous le haïssiez et que vous ne pourrez rien ressentir d'autre.

- Il est mon élève, le fils de Potter et il n'a que 17 ans, Albus ! Comment pouvez-vous croire ?…

- Pour l'instant, il me semble que vous n'êtes plus professeur dans cette école, même si je le déplore. En ce qui concerne James, le nombre de fois incalculable où vous avez sauvé son fils, vous dédouane de votre dette à son encontre et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ses parents préfèreraient le voir heureux même si je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez la première personne à qui ils auraient pensé. Quant à son âge, à moins que le ministère ait fait modifier l'âge de la majorité depuis mon décès, il me semble qu'Harry est majeur et donc moralement, rien ne s'oppose à votre bonheur ! Et moi-même, je suis convaincu que vous êtes la personne qui convient le mieux à Harry. Mais, est-ce vraiment le problème, Severus ?

- Pardon ? Et quel serait le vrai problème selon vous ?

- Votre incapacité à admettre que l'on puisse vous aimer et que vous aimiez en retour ! Heureusement pour vous, vous êtes tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il vous faut, la personne la plus pure, la plus capable d'aimer, de vous aimer !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de POTTER !

- Severus, mon enfant, je ne peux vous en dire davantage, cependant, faites attention ! Quoi que vous lui ayez dit tout à l'heure, vous l'avez blessé profondément, il vous fait totalement confiance et a, d'ores et déjà, mis son cœur entre vos mains, même si vous vous obstinez à le nier. Il est puissant et sa capacité à aimer est sans borne, mais il est fragile et vous pourriez le détruire en poursuivant dans cette voie ! Je vous fais confiance, ne me décevez pas, mon enfant…

- Vous… Je…

- Je sais, Severus, je sais… Bien, il faut aussi que nous nous entretenions au sujet des horcruxes, je suis heureux de voir qu'Harry vous a dit toute la vérité au sujet du médaillon que nous avions été cherché lors de ma dernière nuit parmi vous.

- Nous avons retrouvé le médaillon de Salazar dans la salle sur demande comme il a dû vous le dire, mais je me demandais quel sortilège vous aviez utilisé pour détruire la bague de Gaunt, pour que je puisse y avoir recours à mon tour.

- Surtout pas Severus, il vous faudra trouver avec Harry un autre sortilège car j'ai causé ma propre perte en fissurant l'horcruxe. Voyez-vous, l'incantation que j'avais utilisée, a certes anéanti l'âme de Voldemort mais à quel prix ! Elle m'a coûté ma main et le poison dont vous n'arriviez pas à déterminer l'origine et qui se propageait en moi me tuant à petits feux, était en fait le contre-sort de protection de l'horcruxe mise en place par Voldemort. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé comme je l'ai écrit dans la lettre, car même les larmes du phénix ne m'ont été d'aucune aide contre ce dessèchement qui s'étendait en moi. Je tiens à vous garder en vie, au moins pour Harry ! Je vous souhaite vraiment de réussir, mon enfant. Il vous reste à trouver les trois derniers horcruxes à détruire : la coupe de Poufsouffle, l'objet de Rowena Serdaigle ou Godric Gryffondor, je n'ai jamais su déterminer de quel objet il s'agissait, et Nagini, et il vous faudra ensuite trouver un sortilège pour briser les horcruxes avant qu'Harry n'affronte Voldemort. Il aura besoin de toute votre protection et votre amour dans ce combat.

- Albus, je…

- Ne dites rien, je sais que vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour le reconnaître mais ce jour viendra, Severus, ce jour viendra…

- Vous me manquez, Albus, vous me manquez tellement.

- Allez-y, mon cher enfant, rentrez au manoir, il vous y rejoindra probablement demain matin mais qui sait, mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas.

- A bientôt Albus.

- Faites bien attention à vous deux, à bientôt Severus. »

Je quittais le bureau où j'avais passé tant de temps en compagnie de celui que je considérais comme un père. J'étais triste de lui dire au revoir, mais tellement en colère face à son obstination de vouloir à tout prix diriger ma vie et encore plus furieux contre le gamin qui m'avait planté là pour rejoindre le Terrier en dépit des risques encourus… Et j'étais surtout, totalement perdu, comme je ne l'avais probablement jamais été. Après avoir arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard, faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit qui aurait pu signaler ma présence au cœur du château, je quittais enfin l'enceinte de l'école. Dès les grilles franchies, je transplanais pour l'entrée du manoir des Prince. Je murmurais le sort de 'Reapparitus totalis' et retrouvais la chaleur de mon corps dans l'instant qui suivit. Je regardais le manoir sombre et délabré. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, j'allais me retrouver seul dans cette demeure et le silence qui régnait me pesait curieusement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits depuis ce matin, l'épisode de la salle de bain, notre départ pour Poudlard, notre conversation par l'esprit, notre recherche de l'horcruxe et…

Je m'installais dans un des fauteuils du salon où tout avait sans doute dérapé avec le gamin en le forçant à boire un peu plus que de raison, la première fois où je ne l'avais pas simplement considéré comme étant le fils de James Potter, la première fois où il s'était montré, sous un autre jour, enjoué, charmeur, intéressant. Je conjurais un verre et une nouvelle bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, histoire d'oublier ces dernières vingt-quatre heures en compagnie de ce stupide gryffondor. Pourquoi Merlin, tout ce à quoi je pensais me ramener à ce fichu gosse ? J'en viendrai presque à souhaiter mon rappel par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour me permettre de ne plus penser à lui. Alors que j'avais déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille, cela me paraissait être encore pire, tout semblait porter son odeur, à commencer par moi. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et vite, sinon je risquais de perdre la raison. Je décidais de prendre une douche pour, à défaut de me l'enlever de la tête, ne plus le sentir. Je titubais légèrement et m'écroulais à nouveau sur le fauteuil où j'avais vainement essayé de m'extirper.

Je me retournais bien trop brusquement au vu de la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingéré ces dernières heures, pour regarder claquer la lourde porte en chêne de l'entrée du salon. Une tête aux cheveux bien trop ébouriffés pénétrait tranquillement, avec un sourire aux lèvres, il me regardait ou plutôt me fixait intensément. Il s'avança doucement et s'installa naturellement sur le fauteuil qui me faisait face.

« Potter, que faites-vous là ? Je pensais que vous passeriez la nuit avec vos chers amis au Terrier.

- Bonsoir Severus. Je… Tu… Ca va ? »

Il était évident qu'il voulait reprendre la conversation là où on l'avait laissé peu de temps avant. Mais il était hors de question que je le laisse faire, et dès que j'ouvris la bouche, je lui fis clairement comprendre.

« Ne me tutoyez pas et ne m'appelez pas ainsi, Potter ! »

Un éclair de déception traversa ses deux émeraudes, mais il fut vite remplacé par du défi, j'avais comme l'impression que je venais de réveiller Potter.

« Et blabla et bla bla bla. Tu sais, tu devrais changer tes répliques, c'est lassant à force, tu sais. Et comment alors je pourrais t'appeler?... Hum. J'ai trouvé ! Je reprends donc. Vu que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me parler, je tiens à t'annoncer que je suis resté dix minutes devant la porte d'entrée mais tu peux être fier, j'arrive enfin à prononcer 'ouvre-toi' en fourchelang, _Sev_. »

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge quand je l'entendis prononcer ce diminutif, non, il ne doit pas. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage alors et je décidai de répondre le plus froidement possible, même si après cette forte quantité d'alcool, ma voix était moins assurée que d'habitude.

« Très intéressant, Potter.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, ça va ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, tu peux au moins me dire si tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Charmante, vraiment charmante ! Aucun babillage intempestif et interminable !

- Tu sais, Sev, sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie et les professeurs, le terme babillage ne me paraît pas très adéquat pour qualifier nos conversations, il est logiquement réservé aux plus jeunes enfants et au vu de ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure…

- Si tu finis ta phrase, je te tue !

- Tu me tutoies à présent, le whisky était donc bon ! »

_Merde_ !

« Je t'entends !

- Fermez-la !

- Retour au vouvoiement, tu me sembles quelque peu confus ! La conversation avec Albus s'est avérée difficile, je présume ?

- A qui la faute ?

- Eh ! Je t'en prie, sois sérieux, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut l'influencer d'une quelconque façon !

- Un point pour Gryffondor, Potter !

- Ah tout de même ! C'est bien de le reconnaître… Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Hormis le fait que vous entendre me donne une migraine extraordinaire…

- Chéri, si tu as mal au crâne, c'est que tu as trop bu ! Et je n'y suis pour rien ! Dois-je te rappeler que je viens seulement d'arriver ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?

- Je te disais, ô vénérable Professeur, que si tu as mal au crâne, c'est que tu as trop bu ! Et je n'y suis pour rien !

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile !

- S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais pensé de toi, c'est que tu puisses être un parfait imbécile ! Borné, sans cœur, égoïste, sans aucun doute mais imbécile, vraiment pas !

- Quel portrait flatteur !

- J'aurais pu rajouter que tu es un amant extraordinaire, un sacré bon coup en fait mais je doute que tu apprécies le compliment ! »

Je restai hébété quelques instants, ne répondant rien, j'étais totalement sous le choc de cette réflexion, de son audace. J'avais l'impression que son regard me transperçait de toute part.

« Sev ? Chéri ? Ouh ouh !! Réagis.

- Tu le fais exprès !

- Oui.

- Fichez-moi le camp d'ici tout de suite !

- Tu viens de repasser au vouvoiement, Sev ! Alors, pourquoi as-tu bu autant ? Tu n'avais pourtant pas besoin de me saouler cette fois.

- A votre avis, Potter ?

- Parce que tu as eu le meilleur orgasme de ta vie et que tu m'as plaqué juste après, aurais-tu des remords, mon cœur ? »

Il se raidit légèrement. Je le sentais tiraillé entre l'amertume et l'envie de continuer à me pousser à bout mais au petit sourire final qu'il m'envoya, je compris que malheureusement il avait choisi la deuxième option.

« SI VOUS RECOMMENCEZ AVEC UN AUTRE DE CES SURNOMS, VOUS NE VERREZ PAS LA LUEUR DU SOLEIL DEMAIN MATIN.

- Donc, je raye de ma liste 'chéri' et 'cœur', pourquoi pas 'Amour', alors ?

- Et vous vous trouvez drôle, je présume !

- Plutôt oui… Enfin, puisque tu ne veux pas me raconter ta discussion avec Albus et ta charmante soirée, je commence…

- Je m'en contrefiche, Potter !

- Ne sois pas désagréable, mon ange !

- ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT VOTRE PETIT JEU ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTIONS QU'IL SE REPRODUISE QUOI QUE CE SOIT ENTRE NOUS, _suis-je bien clair_ ?

- Parfaitement, mais, tu l'avais déjà été tout à l'heure au cas où tu aurais oublié ! Bref, je suis retourné au Terrier, c'était sympa, il y avait tout le monde, Rem, Maugrey, Tonks, Hermione, les Weasley au grand complet avec ma Ginny, bien sûr.

- Pardon ?

- Oui Gin, ma petite amie. Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes ce soir, je te trouve quelque peu ralenti.

- Quel charmant portrait de famille !

- Certainement !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous rentré alors ? Vous auriez dû rester avec… vos amis.

- Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité.

- Ca arrive parfois, tu sais… Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous êtes rendu seul et sans protection dans un endroit où se cache un mangemort dont on ignore l'identité ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je me suis envoyé en l'air avec le mangemort le plus recherché par l'Ordre, il y a encore seulement quelques heures ?

- C'est un coup bas, ça !

- J'ai un professeur de qualité pour apprendre ! Tu t'es donc bien inquiété de me savoir sans ta protection !

- Je te rappelle que j'ai juré à celui que je considère comme mon père de te protéger.

- Me protéger ? Je ne suis donc que ça… une simple mission pour toi ! Et me faire l'amour faisait partie de ta mission peut-être, c'est ça ? Inclus-tu aussi le fait de te comporter comme un crétin absolu, de me faire sentir que je ne suis rien pour toi et de me briser le cœur dans ta mission ? »

Il commençait à regarder le sol nerveusement, il cédait. Une nouvelle fois j'avais gagné, je prenais le dessus, il abandonnait avant moi, me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche, comme un regret.

« Tu sais quoi, Sev, j'en ai assez de ce petit jeu, cela ne mène à rien et pour une fois, je vais écouter les conseils d'Albus, je te laisse. J'aurai dû monter directement dans ma chambre d'ailleurs. »

Après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, le gamin se releva brusquement et sans même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, ses chaudes lèvres entraient en contact avec ma bouche. Je m'étais instinctivement avancé vers lui pour prolonger le contact mais il s'éloigna aussitôt de moi. Il se dirigea alors vers le hall et me lança juste avant de refermer la lourde porte de chêne :

« Prends de la potion gueule de bois ou tu vas avoir un réveil difficile. A demain matin. »

Je me retrouvais de nouveau seul et particulièrement éméché, je passais un doigt sur mes lèvres, fixant la porte qu'il venait de refermer doucement. Je voulais le suivre pour continuer la conversation, pour le repousser ou pour lui céder. Je ne savais même plus et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Quand j'arrivais devant la lourde porte en titubant, je ne l'ouvris pas tout de suite, j'avais du mal à coordonner mes mouvements, je restai simplement debout, posai ma tête sur le bois et alors je le sentis, sa magie et ses doutes m'envahissaient sans possibilité d'y réchapper. Je l'entendis murmurer :

« Putain, tu fais chier ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retenu ? »

Ces quelques mots me firent dégriser presque instantanément, je repassais cette conversation surréaliste qui nous avait opposés ces dernières minutes. Il avait voulu me pousser à bout et finalement, il avait cédé avant que moi-même je ne cède à son petit jeu, il était parti, un peu en colère ou plutôt désabusé, désappointé, presque triste, déposant juste un tendre baiser volatile sur mes lèvres de sorte que son odeur s'imprégnait encore un peu plus en moi, définitivement. Je sentis la poignée en fer forgé bouger légèrement.

(Si ça vous plaît, une review siouplé)


	21. Chapter 21 : Le départ vers les ténèbres

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici la suite, la dernière fois Harry commençait à ouvrir la porte du Salon… Sev va-t-il répondre à ses avances ? Réponse dans ce chapitre…**

**Chapitre 21 : Le départ vers les ténèbres.**

**POV Harry**

« Prends de la potion gueule de bois ou tu vas avoir un réveil difficile. A demain matin. »

Je refermais la porte du salon derrière moi et je passais mon doigt sur mes lèvres, je sentais encore la légère pression de sa bouche contre la mienne. En quittant le salon, j'obéissais, contraint, aux exigences d'Albus, le laissant seul pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à ces derniers jours. Ce petit jeu me perturbait au-delà de tout ce que j'aurai cru possible. Il avait eu l'air surpris par mon baiser qui n'était cette fois en rien une invitation à plus, juste un baiser, simplement un baiser. Il était visiblement sur le point de me céder à nouveau, ses yeux me l'avaient signifié, mais entre amertume et tristesse, je m'étais comporté en Gryffondor, et je n'avais pas profité de son état d'ébriété pour qu'il me reproche dès le lendemain ce qui se serait passé, pour qu'il me plaque encore, un peu plus durement encore, si c'est possible. Et il l'aurait fait immanquablement. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu tout simplement admettre que tout était parfait dans la salle sur demande, que tu le souhaitais autant que moi ? Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte et je retenais des larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. J'enrageais contre sa foutue morale, contre ses excuses minables, contre sa mauvaise foi évidente et je serrais convulsivement l'instant d'après la poignée de la porte ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait que moi qui devais souffrir de cette situation ? Je murmurais contre le bois de la porte.

« Putain, tu fais chier ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retenu ? »

Je commençai à abaisser la poignée en fer forgé mais une force invisible m'empêcha et j'entendis un murmure de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Ne fais pas ça… s'il te plaît.

- Je t'aime, Sev. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul un silence pesant régnait dans ce hall, la tête appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, je sentais sa magie mais sa Voix ne me répondit pas. Je me reculais et partis rejoindre ma chambre sans même jeter un regard derrière moi. Cela m'était insupportable. Je me jetais sur mon lit, je me remémorais les paroles d'Albus dans son bureau et elles se répétaient en moi comme une litanie effrayante « Tu le perdras, Harry… Tu le perdras, Harry… Tu le perdras, Harry ». Et comment le pourrais-je ? J'avais tellement mal et finalement, je laissais des larmes s'écouler lentement le long de mes joues. Je me forçais à repenser aux autres, à cette soirée au Terrier pour me détourner de lui, pour lui échapper, enfin. Force est de reconnaître que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit, nous étions bien loin du charmant petit tableau que j'avais voulu lui présenter pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Albus m'avait conseillé de partir loin de lui, au Terrier, au moins pour ce soir mais je n'avais pas pu. Non ! Merlin seul sait à quel point j'avais l'intention de m'éloigner du manoir des Prince au moins jusqu'à demain matin, mais je n'avais pas pu passer la nuit loin de lui, cela m'était tout bonnement insupportable et j'étais revenu sitôt le repas fini. Je pensais que la soirée aurait pu me faire oublier Sev et j'avais vraiment essayé, en vain, tout me ramenait irrémédiablement à lui.

Effectivement, tout avait bien commencé, Ginny avait accepté d'une façon stupéfiante tout ce que je lui avais appris. Elle était prodigieuse et d'une gentillesse extraordinaire, elle m'aime tout simplement et quand nous étions rentrés, ensemble, dans la petite maison, d'un simple regard, elle avait dissuadé tout le monde de poser la moindre question sur ce qu'on avait pu se dire. Ron et Hermione m'avaient dans un premier temps pris à part et m'avaient assailli de centaines de questions, ils voulaient savoir où j'en étais dans la recherche des horcruxes, savoir si je pouvais avoir la moindre idée de qui était R.A.B., puis m'avaient fait un compte-rendu complet de leurs débuts de vacances. Heureusement pour moi, Ginny était venue à ma rescousse très vite, les coupant dans leur élan.

Pendant le repas, tout se passait on ne peut mieux, l'ambiance était légère, festive, tout le monde était ravi de pouvoir m'avoir à leur table après plus d'un mois de séparation. Je me sentais bien, détendu. Mais alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, je vis Maugrey remuer sur sa chaise, je savais de quoi il voulait me parler et j'en mourrais d'envie, je voulais l'entendre, entendre les derniers événements, les préparatifs du Phénix, les rapports sur les récentes activités des mangemorts et il avait visiblement très envie d'aborder le sujet :

« Harry, depuis l'attaque de Poudlard, nous n'avons guère eu le temps de te voir, sauf à l'occasion de l'enterrement de ce cher Albus et lors de la dernière réunion avant que tu ne prennes le Poudlard express. Je crois que nous te devons bien un bilan de la situation du Phénix.

- Oui, je voudrais vraiment savoir où vous en êtes, y a-t-il eu des activités anormales durant ces quelques semaines ? Que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois ?

- Et bien, en fait, nous avons paré au plus urgent pour la sécurité du Phénix et nous avons procédé au changement de Q.G. en installant un maximum de protections pour le Terrier, comme nous l'avions convenu lors de notre réunion à Poudlard, puisqu'il y avait vraiment trop de risques à rester à Grimmaurd. Ce sale rat a dû révéler l'adresse de l'ordre, la nuit même où il a tué Albus en rejoignant son Maître. »

Quand j'entendis Maugrey parler ainsi de Sev, le traitant de « sale rat », le comparant alors à Pettigrow, j'avais envie d'hurler de rage contre le sorcier et Ginny le sentit sans doute car elle m'attrapa la main sous la table pour me réconforter, je serrais très fortement sa petite paume aux tâches de rousseur :

« Maugrey, s'il vous plaît, je refuse que nous nous comportions comme l'autre camp, le Professeur Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais toléré. Alors devant moi, appelez-le Rogue, pas le sale rat !

- Comme tu veux Harry, si tu y tiens… Après tout, tu es à présent, le gardien du secret et le chef de l'Ordre. Du moins Dumbledore a fait en sorte que tu le deviennes, quand j'y pense, tu es la dernière personne à qui il s'est confié, tu es quasiment son héritier…

- NON ! CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Euh… Je veux dire, je suis bien le gardien du secret mais… Non, enfin…

- Harry, est-ce que tout va bien, mon enfant ?

- Oui, oui Madame Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va bien ! »

Alors que finalement, je n'étais plus si sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation, Maugrey, à mon grand dam, continua :

« Harry, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu as fait ces trois derniers jours en disparaissant ainsi, si brusquement ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la mission qu'Albus et toi étiez partis accomplir la nuit de sa mort ?

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il est inutile de parler de cela et surtout de tout ce qu'Albus a pu me révéler au cours des derniers mois précédant sa mort, il souhaitait que je garde pour moi ses recherches et je compte honorer sa mémoire !

- Bien sûr Harry, bien sûr je comprends, et ta fidélité à DUMBLEDORE t'honore grandement mais comme me le disait Minerva encore hier, c'est inquiétant, je veux dire, elle a raison de penser que toute cette mission est un poids énorme à assumer seul, pour un aussi jeune sorcier. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans après tout.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT ! J'AI DEJA AFFRONTE VOLDEMORT PLUS QUE VOUS TOUS REUNIS ET JE NE SUIS PAS SEUL !

- Pardon mais, Harry…

- Euh, non ! Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je veux dire… vous savez que mes amis me soutiennent et je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous, vous comprenez, je ne suis pas seul…

- Si tu veux, enfin, sois méfiant tout de même ! N'oublie pas, vigilance constante !

- Alors, avez-vous d'autres choses à m'apprendre concernant les activités du Phénix depuis ces derniers jours ?

- Nous avons surtout concentré nos recherches sur le rat… pardon, Rogue mais nous n'avons pas encore réussi à le localiser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien on pense qu'il utilise l'argent de sa famille pour se dissimuler.

- Non, je voulais dire pourquoi concentrez-vous vos recherches sur lui, plutôt que sur Voldemort ?

- Minerva pensait qu'il serait…

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas Rogue que je dois affronter, c'est ce salopard de Voldemort, c'est lui qui a obligé Malefoy à tuer Albus, pas Rogue ! »

Tous me regardaient ébahis, étonnés que je prenne la défense de Sev et pour cause, lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, j'avais été le plus virulent à son propos. Seule la main de Gin qui serrait encore un peu plus fort ma main pour me signifier sa présence, me permettait de ne pas perdre totalement pied. Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas réussir à me calmer et je fulminais littéralement de rage contre eux. Il me fallait une porte d'échappatoire car je risquai de compromettre Sev, il m'était absolument insupportable de les voir le traiter de la sorte et si j'entendais encore un seul commentaire à son sujet, je ne garantissais plus rien. Quand je jetai un regard sur Tonks qui tenait la main de Rem, je ne pus résister.

« Alors, mise à part la guerre, il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à me dire, des vraies bonnes nouvelles, je sais pas, des nouveaux couples officiels au hasard Rem et toi, Tonks. »

Je vis la jeune Auror me faire un grand sourire et un clin d'œil complice, elle rayonnait littéralement.

« Malheureusement, pour toi, Harry, Rem n'a pas fait de demande officielle encore mais ça ne devrait pas tarder !! Tu peux me faire confiance, je fais tout pour y parvenir !

- Nymph, ce n'est pas le moment !! »

Le quatrième Maraudeur avait dangereusement rougi et gesticulait nerveusement sur sa chaise, en contraste total avec le Remus calme et réfléchi que tout le monde connaissait. Je me fendis d'un grand fou rire, rejoint par l'ensemble des personnes attablées.

« Au fait, Tonks, je ne t'ai pas félicitée pour le poste à Poudlard, je vais devoir t'appeler Madame le Professeur à présent.

- Si jamais tu m'appelles ainsi, je crois que je vais vieillir prématurément de plusieurs années. Si tu savais Harry comme j'ai été surprise quand Minerva m'a proposé le poste de professeur de Métamorphose, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter son offre, je ne pense pas être la plus à même de diriger de jeunes adolescents mais je le fais pour l'aider, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à trouver une personne suffisamment qualifiée et encore elle n'a toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant pour le poste de professeur des Potions. Depuis quinze jours, elle va voir toutes les personnes susceptibles d'enseigner cette matière mais sans grand succès. Ce poste reste toujours associé à Rogue, il l'a occupé pendant de trop nombreuses années et la plupart de ceux qu'a contactés Minerva, sont ses anciens élèves et craignent la comparaison.

- C'est certain, il va être difficile à remplacer, car même s'il fut le plus injuste et le plus horrible des professeurs, il demeure le plus compétent cependant en Potions.

- Je croyais que tu pensais que Slug était un meilleur enseignant, il faut dire que ce dernier t'avantageait honteusement.

- Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas ça, il faut que je sois honnête et j'ai plus appris grâce au livre de Rogue et donc grâce à lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre professeur. Ne le prends pas mal, Rem.

- Harry, tu me sidères ! Je ne croyais jamais que mon frère dirait une telle chose ! Rogue ! Un bon professeur ! Beurk !

- Ron, dois-je te rappeler que si j'ai pu te sauver, c'est grâce aux annotations dans son manuel d'étudiant, tu te souviens, le bézoard…

- Ouais, ouais, bon, si on pouvait arrêter de parler du rat…

- RON ! CE QUE J'AI DIT TOUT A L'HEURE À MAUGREY EST VALABLE AUSSI POUR TOI !

- Harry, tu es vraiment… Enfin, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te contrarier… Désolé…

- Non, Ron, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être odieux avec toi, c'est… Mais j'ai eu une fin de journée un peu difficile, je n'aurais pas dû passer ma colère sur toi ni sur aucun d'entre vous. Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant…

- Oh Harry, pas déjà ?

- Si Hermione, je crois que c'est mieux, j'ai des choses à régler, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû venir ce soir, c'était l'idée d'Albus mais je dois vraiment… Il vaut mieux que j'y aille tout de suite.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, Harry, reste cette nuit, on pourra parler le reste de la nuit et maman hurlera comme d'habitude à force de nous entendre à travers la cloison de ma chambre…

- Ron, Harry doit partir alors laisse-le !

- Merci Ginny. Ecoutez, je suis très content de vous avoir tous revu, ça m'a fait plaisir à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.»

Ginny m'avait alors soutenu et avait bravé tous ceux qui me disaient que je pouvais rester cette nuit au Terrier en rappelant que j'étais majeur, le Survivant ou l'Elu, peu importe, et que j'avais le droit de faire ce qui me semblait le mieux, de partir immédiatement, même si je devais laisser plus que perplexes tous mes amis et notamment Ron et Hermione qui ne comprenaient pas mon attitude. Alors que je me relevais, ma petite Gin me serra très tendrement dans les bras, dans le creux de mon oreille, elle me glissa : « Prends soin de toi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Et tiens-moi au courant ! » Après une accolade avec chacune des personnes présentes, j'avais transplané directement pour le manoir des Prince. Cette soirée avait été un désastre, et sur tous les plans, il m'avait manqué d'une façon si intense que j'avais même eu du mal à le concevoir et le fait de ne pas le sentir à mes côtés m'avait cruellement fait perdre pied, j'avais été odieux et agressif avec mes plus proches amis, en dehors de Ginny, je n'avais que très difficilement gardé un semblant de contrôle. J'étais finalement parti bien rapidement, sans demander mon reste pour le retrouver, pour sentir à nouveau son odeur et sa chaleur contre moi comme dans la salle sur demande.

Je voulais lui parler, ne pas rester sur cette dispute et j'ai essayé mais quand je le retrouvais à moitié ivre dans le salon, refusant de laisser une chance à notre histoire, j'ai fait exactement ce qu'Albus m'avait conseillé de ne pas faire, je me suis laissé submerger par mes sentiments et je l'ai provoqué, je t'ai provoqué. Oh oui, te provoquer était tellement plus facile, tellement plus excitant que de le laisser seul, de partir. Dans ce duel qui nous opposait, je savais parfaitement à la lueur dans tes yeux que tu le voulais encore, que tu me voulais encore, le désir était présent, je le sentais si fort, peut-être était-ce seulement un effet du whisky, mais j'en doute. Qu'importe, si j'étais resté, face à toi dans ce fauteuil, nous aurions fait l'amour tôt ou tard et tu m'aurais planté demain matin. Je devais te laisser, et je me suis comporté pour la première fois depuis très longtemps comme un Gryffondor, j'ai quitté la pièce puisque tu n'étais pas en état de le faire de toi-même et pourtant je te voulais complètement, je te désirais tellement, mais je me refusais à abuser de ton état. Je crois qu'au dernier moment, j'étais sur le point de céder, de faire demi-tour, de laisser de côté mes scrupules et cette fois, tu avais eu la lucidité ou la stupidité de me fermer la porte du salon par magie. Et voilà, comment je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seul, loin de toi.

Finalement, je ne sais pas combien de minutes, combien d'heures s'écoulèrent avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil douloureux, agité, les yeux rougis de larmes qui marquaient encore mon visage. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, encore habillé, groggy, la nuit ne m'avait été d'aucun conseil, ni réconfort. J'aurais bien voulu passer toute ma journée ici et ne pas affronter la situation mais je savais que si je ne me levais pas, il viendrait me déloger sans ménagement, je descendis donc, plus résigné qu'enthousiaste et lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon, je le trouvais debout, droit face à la cheminée, ses yeux fixant un feu imaginaire, avec le parfait masque de professeur de Potions.

« Bonjour Sev.

- Potter. Votre nuit a-t-elle été agréable ?

- A ton avis ?

- J'ai de sérieux doutes d'après votre tenue quelque peu négligée.

- Et toi pas trop la gueule de bois ?

- Non, je reconnais que pour une fois vous avez su prodiguer un conseil judicieux, la potion m'a été très profitable.

- Ravi de t'avoir été utile au moins pour ça, à défaut d'autre chose. Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Tu as déjà détruit l'horcruxe avec Albus ou faut-il que je t'aide ce matin ?

- Si vous ne vous étiez pas enfui de Poudlard hier soir, vous sauriez à l'heure actuelle que l'incantation qu'avait utilisée Albus pour la bague de Gaunt, a certes anéanti l'âme de Voldemort mais que c'est aussi ce qui lui a coûté sa main. Le poison qui se propageait en lui, le tuant à petits feux, était en fait le contre-sort de protection de l'horcruxe, mis en place par Voldemort. Il nous faudra donc trouver un autre sortilège pour briser les horcruxes pour que nous ne soyons ni l'un ni l'autre touchés par un contre-sort. Mais bien sûr, vous étiez trop pressé de partir loin de Poudlard pour le savoir !

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas parti loin de Poudlard, mais loin de toi…

- Ce qui fut un grand succès, vu que seulement quelques heures après vous reveniez et vous vous comportiez comme un parfait idiot.

- Je préfère être un parfait idiot qu'un crétin sans cœur. Hier, je t'ai laissé sous les conseils d'Albus, le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle sur demande si tu te souviens et visiblement, tu as eu suffisamment de temps vu que tu as préféré te soûler.

- Je ne me suis pas soûlé ni à cause d'hier, ni à cause de vous, Potter, ne vous donnez pas autant d'importance, le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de vous.

- Mais quand vas-tu reconnaître la vérité ? Et d'ailleurs, si le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de moi, toi si.

- Ma vie ne tourne absolument pas autour de vous, Potter.

- Toute ta vie probablement pas mais il me semble que ça fait un certain nombre d'années qu'elle semble s'organiser en fonction de moi.

- Potter, avais-je le choix ? Si je ne vous avais pas surveillé et protégé, vous seriez mort un millier de fois depuis votre première année à Poudlard.

- Tu sais, Sev, je n'ai plus onze ans, je peux me protéger tout seul à présent et pourtant tu es toujours là et tu continues inlassablement, comme si… comme si c'était un besoin pour toi…

- Permettez-moi de douter du fait que vous puissiez vous protéger tout seul. Alors, je vais continuer. Tout à l'heure, Potter, vous m'avez demandé le plan pour aujourd'hui et j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, je vais aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'attendais que vous vous leviez pour partir le rejoindre.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à propos des horcruxes que nous ignorons, je voudrais voir s'il y a un moyen pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en parle.

- Il ne te dira rien, tu le sais bien. Alors n'y vas pas.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose d'autres, il faut avancer dans la recherche des horcruxes et puis même s'il ne me dit rien sur les horcruxes, je pourrais peut-être apprendre des choses sur les nouveaux plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça devant moi, Sev, je ne le supporte pas. Il n'est plus ton maître.

- Merci de cette précision, Potter mais je vous rappelle que vous n'étiez même pas né qu'il ne l'était déjà plus.

- Je sais. »

Et sans savoir pourquoi, je me précipitais sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir et de me repousser, je lui enserrais la taille, ma tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule, son odeur m'enivrait déjà.

« Fais attention à toi.

- Je ne suis pas un gryffondor, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne vais pas prendre le moindre risque. J'ai l'habitude.

- Ben, voyons. Je te rappelle que si Voldemort a le moindre doute, il te tuera d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et qu'est-ce que je deviendrai alors sans toi ?

- Tout ira bien. »

Je sentis des bras puissants m'entourer et ses longues mains glissaient le long de mon dos pour me rassurer. Nous restions comme ça, enlacés, durant de trop courtes minutes mais Sev finit par se détacher.

« Il faudrait que durant mon absence, vous cherchiez dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, tout ce qui pourra nous être utiles dans la destruction des horcruxes. Essayez aussi, si vous avez le temps, de trouver quelques sorts de défense en vu de votre combat final avec Voldemort. De toute manière à mon retour, je vais établir un programme d'entraînement. »

Et il s'en alla, me laissant seul une nouvelle fois. Au moment où il fermait la porte du salon, je criais :

« Sev…

- Oui.

- Reviens vite… »

A suivre…

(Si vous appréciez une tite review siouplé, merci…)


	22. Chapter 22 : endoloris

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici mon chapitre hebdomadaire… Un peu différent. C'est la rencontre entre Voldemort et Severus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, merci aux reviewers, lecteurs…**

**A la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien.**

**Chapitre 22 : Endoloris**

**POV Rogue**

Potter semblait sincèrement inquiet que je puisse retourner chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne voulais pas le voir se faire du souci pour moi. Alors quand Harry, euh, Potter se jeta dans mes bras, je ne l'ai pas repoussé, je l'ai laissé faire. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du regard qu'il me lançait quand il s'était précipité sur moi, ses yeux étaient emplis d'appréhension, d'inquiétude et je finis par le serrer également dans mes bras pour m'enivrer un peu plus de lui. J'avais beau savoir qu'il ne fallait pas, je me laissais aller, toujours un peu plus tenté, toujours un peu plus... Je ne restais pas plus longtemps dans le salon, je le laissais debout à côté de la cheminée, il avait bien compris que c'était nécessaire, nous ne pouvions pas rester ici tous les deux à chercher le moyen de détruire l'horcruxe. J'avais pris la décision de retourner là-bas, cette nuit après avoir bu la potion anti-gueule de bois. Cela me paraissait alors comme la meilleure chose à faire, si nous voulions découvrir les autres horcruxes, nous n'avions pas le choix. Mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne voyais pas qui pourrait avoir encore des informations. Et puis, Albus nous avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait, à présent c'était à nous de nous en sortir seuls, de faire nos propres découvertes. Je le laissais donc au Manoir, mais sans trop me faire de souci, il ne risquait rien ici après tout.

Quand je sortis du Manoir, je traversais le parc très lentement, à dessein. Comme il me l'avait signalé, j'avais besoin de faire le point, mais ce n'était plus le moment à présent, je me concentrais donc pour redevenir l'Occlumens de haut niveau. Là-bas aucune interférence avec Potter ne devrait se produire, je ne devrais rien laisser paraître et ne faire croire à un retour au Q.G. que pour savoir où en étaient les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'il avait une nouvelle directive, une nouvelle mission à me faire exécuter. Je transplanais donc pour l'entrée de son repaire. C'était une vieille bâtisse qui était tout comme le QG de l'ordre du Phénix incartable, protégée par un serment de Fidelitas et d'un sort de repousse-moldus. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait confié dans un de ses très rares bons jours, c'était ici qu'il avait passé toute son enfance, un ancien orphelinat me semble-t-il. Et comme à chaque fois que je posais le pied sur la première marche du petit escalier qui menait vers la porte d'entrée, une sensation de froid et de crainte m'envahissait, je me demandais toujours comment il était possible que ce bâtiment puisse encore tenir debout. Mon Manoir paraissait en très bon état à côté. Tout était gris, laissé à l'abandon et depuis des années apparemment. Et de même, comme à chaque fois que j'atteignais la dernière marche de l'escalier, toute inquiétude disparaissait, je redevenais l'être froid et indéchiffrable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours côtoyé. Lorsque je frappais trois légers coups contre la lourde porte d'entrée pour signaler ma présence, j'entendis la voix de Pettigrow.

« Qui va là ?

- Devine, sale… »

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que déjà il ouvrait la porte, tremblant de peur devant moi.

« Severus, le Maître t'a convoqué ? Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'aujourd'hui seuls… »

Il s'interrompit, baissa ses yeux, se détournant légèrement de moi et se mit à couiner comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ou disait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Je l'exécrais au plus haut point. Merlin savait pourtant que je ne trouvais que peu de qualités aux Gryffondor trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes, orgueilleux, trop naïfs aussi mais j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient être à l'occasion, courageux, fidèles en amitié et lui, il n'avait même pas le peu de qualités des Gryffondor, c'était à se demander pourquoi il avait été envoyé dans cette maison.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il ici ?

- Oui, il est dans le Salon. »

Alors que je commençais à m'avancer, la vermine me prit le bras m'empêchant d'avancer plus.

« Il reçoit du monde et je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait que tu le déranges.

- Qui est cette personne que tu penses que je ne devrais pas voir ?

- Rodolphus et…

- Sa charmante femme l'accompagne peut-être, je vais donc aller présenter, dès maintenant, mes hommages à cette chère Bellatrix !

- No…non, Bellatrix est en mission, ce n'est pas elle qui accompagne, c'est le jeune Malefoy. Le Maître a apparemment une nouvelle mission à lui faire accomplir… »

Comment ça le jeune Malefoy ? Que voulait-il lui faire faire ? Sa dernière mission aurait pu lui coûter sa vie, il n'est pas encore prêt, il ne réussira pas l'ultime épreuve pour devenir Mangemort, tuer quelqu'un semble être au-dessus de ses moyens. Je marchai à vive allure en direction du salon, tout en prenant bien soin de faire le moindre bruit possible, ce qui était, en fait, quasi infaisable, tellement le parquet était vermoulu.

Quand j'arrivai, au seuil de la porte, je me rendis compte qu'elle était légèrement entrouverte, j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, observer quelques instants la scène, Pettigrow à mes côtés. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à Rodolphus. Par contre, je me focalisais sur le jeune Malefoy. Il se tenait agenouillé, le teint pâle, devant le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le pointait de sa baguette, Nagini autour du cou. Le jeune homme paraissait encore très fatigué, il ne s'était pas remis de sa dernière année à Poudlard et vu le regard qu'Il lui lançait, il avait déjà dû subir le sort d'Endoloris, rien de mieux pour se faire obéir… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici avec Rodolphus ?

Je n'avais pas revu Drago Malefoy depuis cette nuit-là. Après avoir transplané avec lui de Poudlard, je l'avais ramené au Manoir familial où Narcissa l'attendait, je leur avais alors dit de rester à l'abri, ensemble, tant que la situation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se serait pas arrangée. Après tout, je ne mettais pas contraint de sacrifier Albus pour sauver un élève et le voir lui aussi disparaître peu après. Puis j'étais parti annoncer la nouvelle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je m'étais ainsi retrouvé tout comme Drago, agenouillé devant cet être méprisant et méprisable, lui apprenant la mort de son pire ennemi, de mon mentor, tué de ma main même. Bien sûr, n'importe quel autre être humain m'aurait « remercié » de lui apprendre une telle nouvelle, lui au contraire m'avait jeté deux ou trois Endoloris, il n'avait pas apprécié que la personne qu'il avait désignée pour cette mission ne l'ait pas réalisée. Bien évidemment, je m'étais préparé à sa colère et à son ressentiment, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas amené Malefoy. Puis j'avais joué mon rôle de fidèle second, j'avais attendu patiemment qu'il se calme, qu'il ait passé sa colère sur moi pour le convaincre de laisser le fils Malefoy vivre. Après tout, il n'avait certes pas tué Dumbledore mais il pouvait encore être utile et notamment pour faire comprendre à ce cher Lucius Malefoy qu'il devait se taire à Azkaban, surtout si Lucius tenait à avoir une descendance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait vu son intérêt, bien sûr.

Je refoulais loin de moi toutes ces images, tous ces souvenirs, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Et je me concentrais sur ce qui se passait dans le Salon maintenant, j'entendais à peine ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disait :

« Malefoy, tu feras comme je te l'ordonne, tu resteras avec ton oncle et tu lui obéiras quoi qu'il te demande, sinon tu sais ce que je ferais, je te retrouverais toi et toute ta famille et je tuerai d'abord ton père puis je torturai lentement, inexorablement ta mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever et puis après je ferai en sorte que Greyback s'occupe personnellement de ton cas. As-tu compris et es-tu prêt à obéir à Rodolphus afin d'obtenir ta Marque ? »

Je vis le jeune Drago blêmir un peu plus, il était encore plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Il tremblait tellement, il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur qu'un nouveau sort ne s'abatte sur lui et je décidais de lui venir en aide et j'ouvris plus franchement la porte. Deux yeux rouges me dardaient essayant comme à chaque fois de lire au fond de mon esprit mais cela faisait déjà tant d'années qu'il tentait de savoir ce que je pensais réellement que cela ne me gênait guère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit comme si je n'étais pas là et continua à s'adresser au jeune homme qui ne m'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Grâce à ton cher Professeur, j'ai accepté de te laisser une nouvelle chance de faire tes preuves alors ne déçois personne…

- Oui, Seigneur, bien, Seigneur, je ne ferai rien qui ne fasse pas honneur à ma famille.

- Bonjour, Severus.

- Bonjour, Seigneur. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que les deux autres personnes tournèrent leur visage vers moi, d'un côté les yeux sombres, cruels et sournois de Rodolphus et de l'autre, les yeux gris, apeurés et désespérés de Drago. Je restai le plus froid possible, je ne fis aucun geste pour aider Malefoy à se relever ou tout simplement le soulager. Je ne pouvais me le permettre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa de nouveau à Rodolphus et Drago.

« Laissez-moi à présent, tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de votre mission. »

Drago se releva doucement, légèrement perdu. Il allait devoir obéir à Rodolphus, à présent et cela ne présageait rien de bien pour lui.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Je ne t'ai pas fait appeler.

- Oui, Maître, je le sais. Seulement, vous ne faites plus beaucoup appel à moi ces derniers temps alors que durant des années j'ai espionné pour vous. Je me demandais seulement si je pouvais exécuter une mission, vous prouver ma fidélité, vous obéir de quelque manière que ce soit. »

Avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir et que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il me jeta un Endoloris, sa façon particulière de dire bonjour.

« Severus, pourquoi être venu ? Tu sais pourtant que je déteste la venue de mangemorts sans que je l'aie demandé au préalable.

- Seigneur, je venais aux nouvelles, mon seul but est de faire remporter la cause des Sangs Purs et…

- Assez, Severus ! Tu es principalement un espion or depuis que tu as tué l'ange de la bienveillance et du pardon, mission que j'avais dévolue au jeune Malefoy, tu es banni de l'Ordre, tu ne peux plus me servir, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Je devrais peut-être faire comme me l'a conseillé Bellatrix, me débarrasser de toi… D'autant plus que je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, après tout, tu as trahi cet idiot de Dumbledore car tu y étais contraint. Je le sais, Bellatrix m'a tenu au courant pour ton serment inviolable avec Narcissa, détail que tu avais omis de me signaler cette nuit-là quand tu es revenu !!! Elle m'a également dit que tu aurais pu à plusieurs reprises enlever ce soir Potter et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Et il me jeta un second Endoloris. A cet instant précis, je me demandais si j'avais eu raison de revenir ici. A priori cette chère Bellatrix avait effectué un travail de sape réellement efficace depuis quelques semaines pour me discréditer aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa méfiance à mon égard était la plus forte, elle avait même mis sa propre soeur en danger dans ce but. J'allais devoir me montrer le plus docile possible et essayer d'obtenir enfin des précisions.

« Seigneur, Bellatrix vous a induit en erreur comme à chaque fois, les Mangemorts étaient en très mauvais posture cette nuit-là, je ne pouvais pas enlever Potter, il fallait assurer nos arrières. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez pour aider la cause, pour que vous puissiez régner sur le monde sorcier et supprimer tous ces Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe. Je vous ai renseigné sans relâche sur Dumbledore et toutes ces années où j'ai dû faire croire à ma rédemption furent les plus pénibles de toute ma vie. J'ai été certes contraint de tuer Dumbledore mais j'agissais enfin librement, pour la première fois depuis des années et le voir me supplier fut la plus belle des revanches pour toutes ces années d'humiliation, tout comme lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort de placer toute sa confiance en moi. »

Je ne laissais rien transparaître du dégoût qui m'envahissait.

« Severus, tu as raison, tu as prouvé de façon prodigieuse ta fidélité à mon égard ce soir-là. Mais, cela ne change rien au fait que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir aujourd'hui ? En effet, tu ne mets d'aucune aide, je n'ai besoin d'aucune potion en particulier et à moins que tu ne puisses faire comme avant, que tu ne viennes m'informer des activités de l'Ordre, la seule chose que tu as été capable d'effectuer correctement.

- Seigneur, il y a quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore évoqué avec vous, j'ai essayé de voir si Dumbledore dans sa grande naïveté m'avait laissé des papiers, documents ou autres et effectivement, il l'a fait, sa confiance en moi était sans limite, pauvre fou…. Dans sa tête et pour d'obscures raisons, il croyait que j'étais la personne la plus à même d'aider Potter et dans une lettre que je viens de trouver, Dumbledore m'a fait des confidences juste avant de partir avec Potter. Apparemment, il venait d'avoir confirmation que vous aviez mis au point un système qui explique que vous avez survécu à l'Avada en 1981. »

Je savais que je jouais un jeu dangereux, je donnais des informations pour en échange en récolter d'autres mais je fus étonné par sa réaction. Son visage ou plutôt son reste de visage n'exprimait que de la rage mais aucune trace de surprise.

« Merci de m'avertir même s'il est un peu tard, j'ai déjà veillé à ce que rien ne puisse arriver à ce système…

- Quel est-il, Maître ? Dumbledore ne me l'a pas spécifié.

- Assez, ceci ne te regarde pas et sache que je ne suis pas comme le vieux fou et que je ne te ferai jamais entièrement confiance car si tu as été capable de trahir le vieil imbécile, qui me dit que tu ne pourrais pas me trahir plus tard ?

- Seigneur…

- Endoloris !

Et une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvais par terre, je me tordais de douleur, plongé en pleins doutes, je voulais avoir des renseignements sur les horcruxes et les prochains plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je me retrouvais dans une situation des plus précaires. Surtout je venais d'apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant pour la recherche des horcruxes, ce qui allait compliquer notre tache. Agenouillé, j'acceptais tout en maudissant Bellatrix, je savais bien que tout était de sa faute.

« As-tu compris, Severus ?

- Bien, Seigneur, je ferai comme bon vous semblera. »

Je me levais difficilement et partis sans plus de cérémonie, cela ne servait à rien d'insister plus avant, Bellatrix était redevenue la seconde fidèle, par je ne sais quel moyen. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver dans le couloir, Rodolphus et Drago. Le mari de cette vipère m'avait attendu patiemment, sans doute pour me jeter tout son fiel au visage. Quant à Drago, il semblait, on ne peut plus inquiet de la situation, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le sol.

« Severus, bonjour. »

Je grommelai plus que ne répondis réellement.

« Rodolphus, Drago. Pourquoi m'avoir attendu, Rodolphus ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander en particulier ?

- Non, poussé par ma curiosité, j'ai voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi et vu ta tête, l'entretien a dû très bien se dérouler.

- Grâce à ta chère et tendre, enfin, si je peux dire ça comme ça… A ce que j'ai compris, le Seigneur t'a enfin trouvé une mission, vu le manque d'exercice depuis deux ans que tu as retrouvé ta liberté, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop difficile.

- J'ai passé plus de dix ans à Azkaban pendant que Monsieur restait sagement à Poudlard et tu oses me dire que 'je manque d'exercice' !

- Tu sais, mon cher, tu viens un an trop tard, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Bellatrix à l'époque et il est hors de question que je me justifie de nouveau, surtout devant toi. Et au fait, lors de la dernière attaque au cours de laquelle j'ai tué l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde magique, tu étais où ?

- J'exécutais une autre mission pour le Maître.

- C'est toujours plus facile de dire cela après coup, surtout quand on n'apporte aucune preuve.

- Severus, je ne te permets pas, je n'ai besoin de me justifier que vis-à-vis du Maître et je peux te certifier que vu la mission qu'il m'a confiée aujourd'hui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me considère comme l'un des meilleurs Mangemorts.

- Ta mission ? Faire obéir et surveiller un gamin d'à peine 17 ans ?

- Severus, me crois-tu vraiment aussi idiot que cela ? Je suppose que même toi, tu serais capable de faire obéir un gamin de 17 ans. Sache simplement que cette mission demandera une _présence constante_.

- Drago ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec Rodolphus quelques instants ?

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Le jeune homme s'en alla alors, sans relever les yeux de ses chaussures pour autant. Rodolphus m'observait et semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? Un problème ?

- Qu'entends-tu par 'présence constante' ?

- Je te l'ai dit et te le répète cette mission ne te concerne en rien. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je ne pouvais réaliser ce projet seul, n'ayant aucune idée du temps que cela prendrait, j'ai donc proposé que mon filleul m'aide.

- C'est peut-être ton filleul, Rodolphus mais rappelle-toi bien de ce que je vais te dire. Je te connais depuis que j'ai onze ans et je sais parfaitement comment tu te comportais avec les plus petits que toi à Poudlard. Méfie-toi bien si j'apprends que tu as fait le moindre mal à Drago, je te tue et ce n'est pas des menaces en l'air.

- Faudra-t-il déjà que tu l'apprennes ! »

Il me sourit alors et se dirigea vers Drago.

« Viens.

- Oui mon oncle, j'arrive. »

Au moment où ils franchissaient la porte, Rodolphus se retourna et me fixa sarcastiquement.

« A bientôt, Severus. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? _Et merde ! _

A suivre…

(Si vous appréciez et avez le temps, des reviews siouplé, merci.)


	23. Chapter 23 : Le plan

**Hello, de retour pour un nouveau chapitre avec mes deux chéris… Severus revient au Manoir… Qu'a-t-il décidé après son entrevue avec Voldemort ?**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde et surtout à mon grand…**

**Chapitre 23 : Le plan**

**POV Harry**

Cela faisait des heures que Sev était parti et rien ne me laissait penser qu'il allait revenir bientôt. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Non mais pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé d'aller retrouver Voldemort pour essayer de lui extorquer des informations qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendra pas. Il n'avait quand même pas besoin de faire ça pour s'éloigner de moi, je ne suis quand même pas buté à ce point-là !

Durant toute la journée, j'avais rigoureusement fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé, j'avais lu différents ouvrages, espérant vainement tomber sur un sort permettant de créer et surtout de détruire un horcruxe mais comme disent les Moldus, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Tous ces vieux grimoires plus épais les uns que les autres étaient le plus souvent des livres de magie noire et décrivaient en long, en large et en travers comment torturer, empoisonner, rendre fou et autres joyeusetés… Mais, pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux ne traitait du moyen de vivre perpétuellement et surtout comment faire en sorte pour que ce sort soit annihilé. Après avoir feuilleté un quinzième ouvrage, mes yeux ne s'attardaient même plus, de toute manière cela ne servait à rien, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, je n'avais aucune envie de continuer du moins pas temps qu'il ne sera pas de retour ici, que je serai sûr que tout s'est bien passé enfin dans les limites du possible.

Une horloge magique sonna ou plutôt résonna dans tout le Manoir, il était à présent onze heures du soir et aucun signe de Sev. Rien. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un certain temps que je ne faisais moi-même plus rien, sauf rester recroquevillé sur l'un des deux fauteuils, l'attendant, espérant son retour. Je finis cependant par m'endormir. Je ne me réveillais que bien plus tard, probablement des heures s'étaient écoulées. J'étais toujours installé dans la même position. Dans un premier temps, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sentis qu'on m'avait recouvert d'une fine couverture de laine, c'était forcément Sev. Et je souris intérieurement à cette idée. Finalement, après avoir profité de cette douce sensation, durant quelques minutes, j'ouvris doucement mes yeux qui se portèrent instantanément sur lui, comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Il était installé sur l'autre fauteuil en face de moi, ses bras crispaient sur les accoudoirs il était revenu, Voldemort ne l'avait pas démasqué… Merci, Merlin.

J'eus vaguement l'impression qu'il m'observait avec douceur, avec tendresse mais cette sensation fut vite chassée car dès qu'il se rendit compte que je m'étais réveillé, son regard se fit plus sombre, plus lointain.

« Bonjour…

- Bonjour, Potter.

- T'es rentré depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis quelques temps déjà effectivement…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de calme et donc…

- Et donc il ne valait mieux pas me réveiller. Il ne fallait pas que je puisse te déranger, n'est-ce pas ? Et à quoi devais-tu réfléchir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es resté tout ce temps avec lui ?

- Doucement, Potter, une question à la fois. Donc, non, je ne suis pas resté tout ce temps avec lui, mon entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut même assez bref. Il a refusé purement et simplement de me parler des horcruxes. »

En guise de réponse, je levais simplement les yeux, comme il pourrait le faire si je retournais sans raison au Terrier, en dépit du danger.

« Potter, nous n'avions pas le choix. Il fallait essayer.

- C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que tu réfléchisses, trouver un nouveau moyen.

- Pas uniquement, je me fais du souci pour Drago Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que la fouine…

- QUOI !!!!

- Oublie Sev… J'ai rien dit, c'était juste un réflexe stupide. Il devient quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis…

- Moi non plus, je ne l'avais pas revu avant aujourd'hui.

- Il n'avait rien de grave au moins, j'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, je ne lui souhaite pas de mal pour autant, enfin plus maintenant. Tu sais cette nuit-là, il était sur le point d'accepter le marché d'Albus, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il avait commencé à abaisser sa baguette magique. Alors, tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ou il faut que je te convainque en plus.

- Idée intéressante, Potter. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour cela ? »

Je me rendis compte de suite qu'il me tutoyait comme si c'était naturel et je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher ce moment. Je décidai de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me tenter, je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment savoir ce dont je suis capable. Bon alors je t'écoute… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recevait Drago Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange pour leur confier une mission quand je suis arrivé.

- Et c'est quoi cette mission ?

- Je ne sais qu'une chose que Malefoy doit rester avec Rodolphus mais pour te dire en quoi cette mission consiste exactement, je ne suis plus assez en odeur de sainteté auprès du Seigneur. »

Sev fit venir à lui une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu avec un verre. Son entrevue l'avait particulièrement secoué apparemment. Il semblait franchement en colère et inquiet pour Malefoy. Il s'était versé une importante quantité du liquide ambré dans son verre et approchait doucement le contenu de ses lèvres.

« Et moi, tu ne me proposes rien ?

- Potter, il n'en est absolument pas question.

- Soit, accio verre. »

Son verre quitta alors sa main droite et atterrissait doucement dans la mienne. Je bus ainsi une première gorgée puis retournais mon regard vers lui. Je souriais ironiquement et Sev me dévisageait littéralement. Je pouffais de rire et ne pus m'empêcher de lui murmurer sensuellement.

« Je suis majeur pour ça aussi, Sev au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et puis il y a même pas deux jours, tu ne semblais pas spécialement contre le fait que je puisse boire plus que de raison.

- Je ne veux plus que tu te soûles comme l'autre nuit, de toute manière nous avons d'autres choses à régler. Par exemple as-tu trouvé des informations sur les horcruxes depuis que je suis parti ce matin ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me soûler, je voulais juste boire un ou deux verres en ta compagnie et non je n'ai rien trouvé sur les horcruxes.

- As-tu seulement cherché ?

- Oui, j'ai cherché des informations.

- Enfin, vraiment sérieusement…

- Parfaitement, _Professeur._ Et toi, comme tu me l'as déjà dit, ton entretien avec l'autre fou fut assez bref, tu aurais pu donc revenir ici aussitôt après et m'aider dans ces recherches puisque tu doutes de mes capacités. Et d'ailleurs avec qui étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Tu n'es pas resté toute la journée avec Malefoy et Lestrange, non ?

- Je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie… Je crois qu'on a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Je te l'ai dit, j'avais besoin de réfléchir loin de tout et puis finalement, je me suis décidé, je suis encore parti voir Albus pour lui demander des conseils…

- Non mais ça ne te suffit pas de risquer ta vie en retournant auprès de Voldemort, il faut en plus que tu retournes à Poudlard, sans moi, au risque de te faire découvrir par un membre de l'Ordre, sans oublier le traître…

- Potter, je vais encore te le répéter, je sais ce que je fais et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me rappeler d'être prudent, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre des risques inconsidérés, je réfléchis MOI avant d'agir et je ne dis pas ça pour toi, bien entendu.

- Et en plus, tu te crois intelligent, tellement supérieur ! Je te rappelle tout de même qu'à la moindre erreur, tu es mort !

- Potter, nous sommes en guerre, il y aura des morts quoi que tu en penses. Je l'assume parfaitement depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, depuis plus de deux ans, il serait temps que tu le réalises toi aussi.

- Je sais que nous sommes en guerre, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que ce que tu peux croire mais j'ai assez perdu de personnes que j'aimais comme ça, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre. Je… je pourrais pas y arriver sans toi.

- Si Potter, tu y arriverais, sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Il était si sombre cette nuit, je repoussais ces dernières paroles aussi loin que j'en étais capable comme si je ne les avais jamais entendues, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mes yeux s'étaient embrumés mais pour me donner une certaine consistance, je bus une nouvelle gorgée du liquide chaud dans ma gorge. Je le regardais si droit, si imperturbable dans ce fauteuil rouge. Je fis comme lui, je me redressai à mon tour et repris la conversation.

« Tu as donc été voir Albus, et tu as réussi ? Tu as pu t'entretenir avec lui, seul à seul ?

- Oui, Minerva était encore partie pour convaincre je ne sais qui de devenir le futur Professeur de Potions, j'espère sans grand succès…

- Euh, attends, j'ai bien compris, tu espères sans grand succès… Tu veux quoi, qu'Ombrage revienne enseigner à Poudlard. Sais-tu ce qu'elle faisait quand j'étais en retenue avec elle ? J'espère pour mon propre bien ne plus jamais la revoir. »

Ses yeux s'étaient alors encore un peu plus assombris, cherchant sans doute à déchiffrer mon emportement.

« Quel est le rapport avec Ombrage ? Albus et moi avons juste réfléchi à la situation et nous nous sommes mis d'accord, nous avons trouvé quelqu'un d'on ne peut plus qualifié pour le poste.

- Qui ? Je croyais que McGonnagal s'était rendu chez la plupart des personnes aptes à remplacer Slughorn.

- Sauf une… Moi. »

Il arqua un sourcil sarcastiquement, attendant une réaction de ma part mais j'étais si soufflé que je ne pouvais que bredouiller.

« Co… comment ça, toi ?

- J'ai exposé toute la situation à Albus, le fait que je ne sois même plus capable de sauver Drago des griffes de son parrain… »

Je renâclai quand j'entendis Sev prononcer le prénom d'un de ses élèves. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner alors qu'il avait dû mal à m'appeler par mon prénom, il commençait seulement à me tutoyer. Un sourire malicieux apparut dans son regard, il avait dû lire en moi ce qui me gênait.

« Potter, ne te comporte pas comme un fichu gamin, et écoute plutôt…

- Que j'écoute quoi… Que comme d'habitude, on me considère comme quantité négligeable et que l'on décide d'un plan sans m'en avertir avant !!

- Potter et que crois-tu que je fais en cet instant ? Nous n'avons évoqué qu'une possibilité, Albus et moi.

- Une possibilité ? Ne te fiche pas de moi. Je vois bien, vous savez exactement comment vous y prendre pour que tu puisses réintégrer Poudlard.

- Effectivement, je vais prendre une nouvelle identité et me faire engager. Mais… »

Ce 'mais' ne me rassurait pas du tout, et d'après le regard de Sev, j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter.

« Il y autre chose. Nous en avons longuement parlé, il faut que je redevienne un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'est l'occasion.

- Tu quoi ? Je croyais que tu devais redevenir Professeur de Potions. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de vouloir m'expliquer ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été très clair avec moi aujourd'hui, il ne me juge capable qu'en tant qu'espion et c'est ce que je vais devenir un nouvel espion pour lui, à Poudlard et seuls Albus et toi seraient au courant de ma position.

- Non mais vous avez perdu la tête cette fois.

- Potter, de toute manière, cela ne te concerne en rien…

- En rien ? »

Je le fusillai du regard. Comment pouvait-il me dire que son sort ne me concernait pas ?

« Potter, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais comprends que rien, même toi ne me fera changer d'avis. En grande partie, ce plan est mon idée et Albus me soutient.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as été voir Albus avant de revenir pour être sûr de pouvoir appliquer ton plan…

- Potter, cela me permettrait d'obtenir et distiller des informations sans grand intérêt au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ainsi, je reprends ma place de second à ses côtés, et je serai au courant des différents plans.

- Je comprends. Tout ça, c'est pour pouvoir sauver Malefoy…

- Potter, c'est vrai en partie, je me sens réellement impuissant et j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Et puis, je croyais que tu ne lui souhaitais plus de mal.

- Oui, bon, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu cours à ta perte, tu ne peux pas espionner pour les deux camps sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Potter, c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis ces quinze dernières années, ça et te sauver et je veux non, je vais continuer… »

A ces mots, je fis disparaître le verre d'alcool, me levais et me postais devant la cheminée en marbre. Je tournais ostensiblement le dos à Sev, je ne me sentais pas en mesure de supporter son regard sur moi. Ma voix était lasse.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que le Choixpeau ne voulait pas t'envoyer à Gryffondor. Stupide et entêté…

- Peut-être a-t-il évoqué cette possibilité, c'était il y a bien longtemps à présent, je ne sais plus… »

J'entendis alors le bruit de Sev se levant du fauteuil. Il se mit juste derrière moi, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou.

« Quand tu vas savoir exactement en quoi consiste mon plan, tu te rendras compte qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Potter, tu m'écoutes ? »

Je me reculais légèrement de sorte que mon dos entre en contact avec le torse de Sev. Il frémit et se raidit mais il ne recula pas. Nous restions simplement ainsi, perdus, l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, pendant de longues minutes, comme si nous étions seuls au monde et ne formions qu'une seule personne.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez une tite review, merci)


	24. Chapter 24 : A nouveau

**Bonjour tout le monde, retour après une scène assez tendre entre Harry et Sev la dernière fois, que va-t-il se passer aujourd'hui ? Un rapprochement, une énième interruption ? Et le plan en quoi consiste-t-il ? Réponse dans ce chapitre… **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira car j'ai vraiment voulu faire évoluer la situation pour que l'action puisse rebondir.**

**Merci de me suivre.**

**Chapitre 24 : A nouveau…**

**POV Rogue**

Je respirais ses cheveux. Ils sentaient bon la vanille, et je me perdais pendant d'interminables minutes dans ces sensations, peut-être que l'on devrait attendre la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres juste ainsi. Je finis par me ressaisir quand je me rendis compte que son corps demandait plus, se pressant encore un peu plus contre moi. J'avais cédé une première fois mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à lui céder une nouvelle fois ou plus exactement, je le voulais tellement mais je ne m'en sentais pas le droit.

« Potter… »

Il souffla légèrement de dépit et s'éloigna alors de moi sans même faire la moindre réflexion, il n'essayait même plus.

« Nous pouvons soit continuer notre conversation maintenant soit demain matin. Alors ?

- Bon, en quoi consiste exactement ton plan alors ?

- Potter, connais-tu la potion d'apparence ?

- Euh, oui, enfin un peu. Tu vas t'en servir ? Mais, elle ne fait pas partie de la liste des potions interdites.

- Potter, ce n'est qu'une potion et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je ferai quelque chose d'interdit.

- Et dire que toutes ces années, tu m'as toujours reproché mon irrespect des règles.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, Potter. Tu te fiches toujours dans les ennuis quand tu ne respectes pas les règles, je suis assez futé pour ne pas me faire prendre.

- Sev, il n'existe aucun antidote, il me semble, à cette potion et c'est pour ça qu'elle est interdite. Tu ne vas pas changer indéfiniment d'apparence, quand même.

- Potter, tu t'intéresses aux potions depuis quand ?

- Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas totalement inculte. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, j'ai eu un effort exceptionnel en potions lors de mes buses, j'ai bossé pendant un an sur un certain manuel de Prince et puis je viens de passer une partie de la journée à lire '_Sorts, potions et autres maléfices de magie noire_'.

- Potter, ce n'est pas la peine de te vanter.

- En même temps, si je dois attendre un compliment de ta part, je pense que je serai mort avant…»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de légèrement sourire presque malgré moi.

« Donc comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, je vais faire cette potion mais il existe un antidote à la potion, je l'ai créé, il y a quelques mois déjà.

- Tu as déjà pu essayer ton antidote. Tu es sûr qu'il est efficace au moins ?

- Non, je ne suis sûr de rien mais il va falloir prendre le risque. Et grâce à cette potion, je vais être quelqu'un d'autre et pouvoir aller enseigner mais avant de me faire engager, j'exposerai une partie de mon plan au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir son autorisation, je lui dirai que je viens d'apprendre que personne n'avait accepté le poste de Professeur des Potions et que grâce à cette potion, je vais me présenter au poste et pouvoir espionner de nouveau l'Ordre.

- Mais il a déjà un espion dans l'Ordre tu lui servirais à quoi ?

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il préfèrera avoir quelqu'un d'autre à son service. C'est dans sa nature de ne jamais faire totalement confiance en une seule et unique personne, qui que ce soit.

- Tu crois qu'il te parlera de l'autre agent ?

- Cela m'étonnerait fort mais par contre, il est possible qu'il parle de moi au traître pour me surveiller.

- Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que le Professeur MacGonnagal t'engagera comme Professeur des Potions ?

- Je fais confiance à Albus pour la convaincre. De toute manière, je pense que même si elle n'apprécie pas mon nouveau moi, elle me préfèrera toujours à une personne du Ministère.

- Au fait, tu ne vas tout de même pas te présenter comme Severus Rogue et vous connaissant Albus et toi, je suppose que vous avez déjà tout prévu et même ta future identité.

- Effectivement mais on verra ça plus tard… Tu vois, c'est extrêmement simple. Et puis ainsi, nous aurons accès à Poudlard, à la Salle sur demande et à la bibliothèque en cas de besoin.

- Tu as pris ta décision, tu appliqueras ce plan quoique je dise.

- Oui, Potter. Maintenant, il est temps que tu montes te reposer, nous continuerons cette conversation demain et surtout je débuterais ton entraînement pour t'apprendre à parer des sorts de magie noire.

- Et si je ne veux pas aller dormir tout de suite ? »

Harry avait fini de m'écouter, le jeu allait pouvoir reprendre, il tentait sa chance ou plutôt me tentait une nouvelle fois. Il se mit devant moi et il planta ses deux émeraudes, dans mes yeux, mi-séducteur, mi-angélique et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher du regard. Il prit alors ma main, il l'amena jusqu'à son visage et la fit glisser le long de sa joue. J'étais littéralement soufflé, je ne pensais vraiment pas que le foutu gamin continuerait à se comporter ainsi, après tout ce que je lui avais dit dans la Salle sur demande.

C'est alors qu'il me sourit et je passai, sans en avoir conscience, mon pouce sur ses lèvres pleines, ses lèvres attirantes, ses lèvres parfaites. Et il embrassa mes doigts sensuellement. Je me sentais si vulnérable, si perdu face à lui, comme lorsque j'étais un adolescent, comme lorsque j'étais face à Regulus. En cet instant, leur ressemblance me frappa, bien sûr cette ressemblance n'était pas physique, quoiqu'à y bien réfléchir, c'étaient tous les deux les attrapeurs de leur équipe de quidditch avec le physique qui correspondait, mais ils étaient surtout si identiques dans leur comportement, cette même volonté de me faire accepter mes sentiments, ce même attachement incompréhensible pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été beau contrairement à eux mais quelque chose d'inexplicable leur avait plu en moi. Imperceptiblement, mon visage se rapprochait du sien, mon souffle devenait erratique, il n'existait plus qu'un espace de quelques centimètres entre nous deux et je pouvais le combler si facilement et finalement, il le fit avant moi, il déposa un très léger baiser sur mes lèvres humides, si furtivement que je restai là en face de lui, sans vraiment réagir pendant de longues, très longues secondes. Contrairement à hier où il s'était éloigné de moi immédiatement, ce soir, il restait si proche, ce baiser était un appel à plus, sans nul doute.

« Potter… »

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, lui répondre ou le repousser. J'avais essayé un nombre de fois que je ne comptais plus de l'éloigner mais cela ne marchait pas, je n'y croyais pas, je n'y croyais plus, je voulais le sentir contre moi et sa façon de me regarder droit dans les yeux me le confirmait. Notre attirance mutuelle, ce besoin de l'autre étaient plus forts, même s'ils m'étaient toujours aussi incompréhensibles et toutes les paroles ne serviraient probablement à rien sauf à retarder ce qui me paraissait de plus en plus comme inévitable et logique. Je déglutis difficilement, je savais que si je faisais un pas, un seul pas vers lui, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière et cela ancrerait cette relation dans la réalité encore un peu plus et probablement définitivement. Ce serait si facile, si doux de finir ce soir et tous les autres soirs ensemble dans mon lit. Merlin ! Je m'avançais vers lui alors mon visage frôla le sien, ma bouche contre son oreille, ma bouche murmurant que nous ne pouvions pas, que nous ne devions pas… Mais mon corps qui hurlait le contraire me trahissait et déjà mes mains enserraient sa taille trop mince et délicate et je resserrais davantage mon étreinte contre lui. C'était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusque là, c'était vital. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Sa voix douce chuchotée me caressait, m'enveloppait d'un cocon de douceur, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. J'étais envoûté et même si Potter contredisait mes dernières paroles, à vrai dire peu m'importait.

« Chut… Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu parles, tu ne dis jamais ce qu'il faut. Ecoute, Sev, tu peux fuir ou vouloir fuir, rien ne changera, tu me désires autant que moi je te veux et tu continueras de me désirer, quoique tu fasses, tu auras beau t'acharner à m'éloigner de toi, tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est ainsi. »

Et il m'embrassa tendrement, il goûtait d'abord mes lèvres, puis ma langue quand j'ouvrais la bouche. Je ne cherchais plus à le repousser, à le blesser inutilement. Il était si doux, si calme, loin, très loin de l'empressement d'il y a quelques jours. D'un coup, je regrettais les protections du Manoir qui m'empêchait de nous faire directement transplaner dans ma chambre. Il dut sentir mon embarras, il plaça ses jambes autour de ma taille sans que sa bouche ne se détache de mes lèvres et je le soutenais tant bien que mal.

_« Soit tu m'emmènes jusqu'à l'étage, soit on reste ici, il y a toujours le tapis du Salon. »_

Si l'idée était loin d'être déplaisante, je préférais encore voir Harry nu au milieu de mes draps et quand je fis un pas en direction de la porte du Salon, il détacha ses lèvres des miennes, il fit courir sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement avant de le sucer. Il me murmura sensuellement.

« Ce sera pour la prochaine fois… »

Juste avant de commencer de monter les escaliers, je lançais un sort d'allègement, il ne cessait de déposer des baisers sur tout mon visage et se crispa légèrement quand il ressentit l'effet du sort.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu… Tu as voulu aller dans ta chambre, assume.

- Je ne suis qu'un Serpentard. »

Il posa alors sa tête sur mon torse, soufflant dans mon cou, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur ma poitrine. Nous arrivions très rapidement dans ma chambre et je le posai sur mon lit après avoir annihilé le sort. Je restais debout à côté de lui. Harry essayait de lire au fond de moi, quelque chose le perturbait.

« Oui, Potter, c'est le même lit, quitte à conjurer un lit dans la Salle sur demande, j'ai fait apparaître le mien.

- En même temps, vu les draps en satin vert, j'aurai pu m'en douter plus tôt.

- Oui mais cela implique qu'un Gryffondor puisse faire preuve de perspicacité. Permets-moi d'en douter. »

A ces mots, Harry se redressa devant moi, s'agenouillant. Il agrippa mon col de robe.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

Il me fit alors basculer sur lui, nous étions tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse dégager une telle force physique. Mes lèvres scellèrent les siennes, il ouvrit les jambes me permettant de me glisser tout contre lui. Mes mains se frayèrent un chemin sous son tee-shirt, elles commencèrent à courir fiévreusement le long de son corps. Sa peau était si douce, si parfaite, uniquement destinée aux caresses de mes mains. Je sentais Harry se tendre sous mes doigts, il gémissait légèrement. Et quand je relevai son vêtement, je laissai ma langue errer contre son torse et dans son nombril. Je savourais chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'Harry se soulève et que le tee-shirt atterrisse par terre. Il se retrouvait torse nu sous moi et mes mains glissèrent en une lente caresse sensuelle le long de ses bras nus qui ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi fins et fragiles. Et inexorablement, nos mains finirent par se rejoindre et un ballet de doigts s'engagea, ils s'entremêlaient, se frôlaient, s'éloignaient et se rapprochaient de nouveau. J'étais fasciné par cette danse se jouant entre nous et mes yeux ne pouvaient sans détacher. Je ne repris contact avec la réalité que lorsque Harry déposa un baiser sur mon oreille et qu'il murmura :

« Sev, mon amour, il me reste d'autres vêtements, tu devrais peut-être faire en sorte qu'ils rejoignent mon tee-shirt. »

Mes mains quittèrent alors les siennes quasiment à regret pour rejoindre la fermeture de son pantalon. Je tournai alors mon visage vers le sien.

« Est-ce un ordre ?

- Juste un conseil, Sev…

- Comme pour toute potion, il faut procéder par ordre… Donc avant d'enlever le pantalon, il faut dans un premier temps, s'occuper des chaussures. »

Je lui mordais légèrement la peau du cou, le laissant éberlué et retournai au bas du lit. Je m'agenouillai et déposai d'abord son pied gauche sur mes cuisses et lentement, très lentement je défis le lacet et je lui ôtai sa chaussure gauche et la plaçai précautionneusement par terre, bien parallèle au lit. Je voyais le Gryffondor se tordre et grogner de rage et frustration, il voulait probablement que j'accélère le mouvement. Soit, quand je fis glisser sa chaussette le long de son pied, je pris le temps le plus long possible effleurant à peine sa peau, son souffle se faisait plus irrégulier et plus fort.

« A présent, à l'autre pied…

- Sev, s'il te plaît.

- Potter, tu m'as dit, il n'y a même pas dix minutes de m'occuper de tes vêtements, je ne fais que t'obéir…

- Sev ! »

Sa voix était une telle supplique, un tel appel à la luxure que je tressaillis et que je dus faire un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas céder et lui faire disparaître magiquement ses derniers vêtements et les miens par la même occasion mais je ne le voulais pas, cette fois, nous avions tout notre temps et je voulais savourer chaque instant. Je reproduisis donc le même schéma, sa deuxième chaussure rejoignant sa jumelle au sol avec la même délicatesse alors qu'il ne cessait de se tortiller. Quand il se retrouva enfin pieds nus, je pris chacun de ses pieds dans mes mains et les masser très légèrement, avant de les reposer sur le matelas, il frémissait d'anticipation. J'ignorai complètement la fermeture de son pantalon et je remontai jusqu'à son visage et lui ôtai ses lunettes déposant sur chaque paupière mes lèvres. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux qui étaient déjà assombris par le plaisir, ses pupilles se dilatèrent encore plus, jusqu'à faire pratiquement disparaître totalement le vert de ses iris. Il n'essayait plus de me convaincre d'aller plus vite ou de faire intervenir la magie, il attendait patiemment la fin de ma démonstration. Je faisais de nouveau glisser mes mains sur son torse dur et quand la paume de ma main se posa alors sur la fermeture éclair, je passai plusieurs fois sur la zone sensible mais n'ouvris pas de suite son pantalon. Une nouvelle fois pris au dépourvu, il gémissait et dès que je vis ses mains se rapprocher, je les saisis et les emprisonnais doucement et fermement dans les miennes et mon regard le dissuada de continuer à les avancer pour me faire accélérer.

« Potter, tu as voulu que je t'enlève tes derniers vêtements. Assume.

- Sale Serpentard.

- Effectivement et fier de l'être. »

Quand je tirai sur sa ceinture qui maintenait son jean beaucoup trop large, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, je ne détachai plus mes yeux des siens, il était si magnifique, si impatient de me sentir. Lorsque la fermeture éclair glissa, un râle de plaisir sortit de cette bouche délicate, qu'il avait mordue de frustration. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir et finalement son pantalon fut enlevé en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Merlin, il était parfait, sans doute trop parfait pour moi, la blancheur de sa peau, la finesse de ses hanches, un ange, je ne le méritais pas. Je me couchais sur lui et vins doucement l'embrasser, je me glissais et me plaçais à côté de lui, ma bouche contre son oreille.

« Tu es si beau. Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ? »

Son souffle contre ma peau, ses mains sur mon visage.

« Tu m'as sauvé si souvent, que c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Je t'aime, Sev. »

Les mains de Potter commencèrent fébrilement, à leur tour un voyage sur mon corps.

« A mon tour, Professeur. Je crois avoir compris comment s'y prendre pour déshabiller quelqu'un. »

Il souleva un sourcil narquois, Merlin, il est resté beaucoup trop longtemps avec moi et je compris qu'il allait se venger de sa mise à nu, je le laissais faire de bonne grâce, plaçant mes deux mains sous ma tête et attendant de voir ce qu'il préparait. Il se dirigea tout comme moi quelques minutes auparavant au pied du lit et défit consciencieusement mes chaussures. Il était si appliqué à refaire les mêmes gestes, avec la même lenteur, la même précision qu'un bout de sa langue pointa hors de sa bouche. Merlin ! C'était à mon tour de grogner de dépit et lui de s'amuser de la situation.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui suivit, je vécus après, l'un des moments les plus sensuels et excitants de ma vie quand il se mit à califourchon sur moi, toujours aussi nu, pour pouvoir défaire ma lourde robe de sorcier. S'il ne semblait faire que peu de cas de sa nudité, lentement, irrésistiblement, il défaisait les boutons de ma robe et cette fois rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il ne me touchait pas, n'effleurait pas ma peau de ses doigts blancs ou de sa bouche rougie, il se contentait de repousser un peu plus le tissu à chaque fois, je le voyais parfois se lécher ses lèvres, les yeux brillants de désir de me toucher. J'étais comme fasciné par ses doigts fins, ils semblaient danser sur les boutons argentés, mes mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches, puis glissèrent vers le bas du dos pour finir sur ses fesses rebondies que je caressais à peine, du bout des doigts. Harry papillonna des yeux à ce contact, me faisant perdre encore un peu plus mes moyens. Inconsciemment l'une de mes mains se rapprochait de son intimité mais je réussis à me contenir. Une fois, ma robe entièrement ouverte, je pris pour le plus grand soulagement du Gryffondor l'initiative de l'aider dans sa tache, je le faisais rouler sous moi de sorte que je me retrouvai sur lui, ma robe glissa alors très facilement de mes épaules, Harry en profita pour me marquer et mordiller légèrement mon épaule gauche. A la vue de mon torse, il souffla, il était si enthousiaste, si incroyable... Je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mes jambes à travers le tissu de mon pantalon puis tout d'un coup, ses mains furent contre ma propre peau, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre nous, nous étions tous les deux parfaitement nus, n'aspirant qu'à goûter et savourer l'autre. Harry semblait assez dépité, si ce n'est vexé de n'avoir pas réussi à entièrement me dévêtir sans faire appel à la magie. Evidemment, j'avais dû retenir des sarcasmes qui m'étaient d'instinct venu aux lèvres et à la place, je l'avais embrassé sur sa cicatrice, je pourrais toujours m'en servir plus tard.

Nos deux corps s'alignaient parfaitement comme si nous n'existions que pour ça, nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre nous envoyaient des ondes de pur plaisir. Mais très vite, ceci ne me suffisait plus, je voulais lire le même abandon sur son visage que la première fois, lorsqu'il avait joui entre nous. Et sans attendre, je posai ma longue main sur son sexe, il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement crier et tressaillir à ce contact, je faisais sur toute la longueur un lent mouvement de va et vient que j'accélérai très rapidement, Harry était tellement beau, s'abandonnant totalement à mes soins, se laissant aller aux mille sensations que ce contact lui procurait, la tête à moitié renversée, offrant à ma vue un cou de porcelaine que je couvrais de baisers, il s'était même mordu sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Je l'essuyai de ma main libre, savourant ma peau contre sa bouche. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir, se répandant entre nos deux ventres, dans un ultime effort. Je le laissais reprendre son souffle en m'allongeant à ses côtés, d'un simple 'evanesco', je fis disparaître les traces de son sperme sur nos deux corps. Pendant quelques minutes nous restions là, nos respirations se calèrent sur un même rythme, la tête d'Harry reposait au creux de mon épaule et ma main se perdait dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts aux ongles rongés glissaient et pianotaient de douces mélodies imaginaires sur mon torse. C'est Harry qui fut le premier à réagir, il se coucha à moitié sur moi, ses yeux avaient des éclairs de lubricité, il me chuchota sensuellement:

« Sev, c'est à ton tour, je crois. »

A ces quelques mots, mon érection qui s'était légèrement calmée se réveilla, je ressentais une douleur intense, comme jamais, au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Il avait légèrement avancé sa main en direction de mon sexe et s'apprêtait à reproduire les douces caresses que je lui avais prodiguées quelques minutes auparavant. Une image d'Harry quand la première fois il m'avait léché les doigts me revint en mémoire, je l'interrompis alors dans son élan.

« Ta bouche, Potter. »

Etait-ce une invitation ou un ordre ? Peu importait. Harry leva un sourcil étonné, il remonta son visage et colla ses lèvres aux miennes :

« Est-ce un ordre ?

- Juste un conseil, pour reprendre tes mots, Potter. »

Et alors que Harry se glissait entre mes jambes que j'avais entrouvertes, il me sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de malice. Quand il m'adressa la parole à nouveau, il me souffla délibérément dessus.

« Je suis d'accord avec ce que vous avez dit précédemment, Professeur. Comme pour toutes potions, il y a un ordre à respecter. Première étape… »

Il sortit alors juste le bout de sa langue et commença à me titiller par petits coups brefs et répétés. Ce traitement dura un peu trop longtemps, à mon goût et je serrais mes poings de frustration. Après quelques minutes, il passa à la 'seconde étape', il jubilait visiblement, sa bouche couvrait ma verge de centaines de baisers, je me cambrais et ma semence translucide commençait à perler. Il ne me prévint pas quand il passa à la troisième et dernière étape, quand il me prit totalement et en une seule fois dans sa bouche chaude et humide, je poussai un cri de surprise et mes doigts agrippèrent frénétiquement les draps du lit. Sa bouche allait et venait et c'était exactement comme j'en avais rêvé, il était parfait, tout simplement parfait, avec son regard lumineux, plongé dans le mien et je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir et je dus le repousser avec tout le sang-froid dont l'horrible Maître des Potions pouvait faire montre. Harry ne comprenait pas, et tout en le renversant sur le lit, je le rassurais.

« Je veux jouir en toi, Potter.

- Viens tout de suite alors. »

Nous étions tous les deux au bord de l'implosion et sans me demander si c'était bien ou mal, je m'enfonçais en lui sans l'avoir préparé au préalable, c'est à peine si j'eus l'esprit de jeter un sort de lubrification. Il était encore plus étroit et chaud que la dernière fois. Son visage s'était crispé de douleur à mon entrée et comme quelques minutes plus tôt, je pris son membre à nouveau dur en main et exécutais un mouvement de va et vient, j'essayais de lui faire oublier toute sensation de douleur et lui murmurais de douces paroles.

« Sssh, Potter, écoute ma voix, écoute-moi. Laisse-toi aller, tout ira bien. »

Il me dévisageait de ses deux émeraudes éclatantes et sans me dire quoi que ce soit, posa sa main sur la mienne qui caressait son sexe, nouant ses doigts aux miens et suivit le mouvement, il était incroyable, tout simplement incroyable. Quand je fus entièrement en lui, nous restions là sans faire le moindre geste, pour s'habituer, pour se savourer, pour profiter pleinement de nos ébats puis je commençais à bouger les hanches. Mes mouvements en lui étaient lents, doux et calqués sur ceux prodigués sur sa verge en totale opposition avec la première fois, je ne voulais plus expulser cette envie de lui de mon corps, je voulais y goûter pleinement, m'emmenant loin de tous nos soucis, loin de la guerre, dans un monde où nous seuls comptons. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'Harry se libère une nouvelle fois, mélangeant sa semence à nos transpirations. Je le rejoignis peu de temps après, dans un dernier râle de jouissance. Je ne m'enlevais pas de lui, de suite, il m'avait plaqué contre lui, ses mains encerclant ma taille et il me l'avait demandé simplement, avec une mine contrite comme un enfant pris en faute 'Reste encore, Sev, s'il te plaît.'. A présent, c'était différent, je ne pouvais plus lutter, Harry avait raison, cela ne changera rien, je l'aime. Et alors que Harry sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur, je me détachai de lui, remontant le drap sur nos deux corps alanguis, il geignit mais n'eut pas la force de se plaindre et il se colla inconsciemment à moi, de peur que je me comporte comme dans la salle sur demande. Tandis que j'embrassai une dernière fois ses cheveux, ma bouche murmura au creux de son oreille, faiblement, imperceptiblement 'Je t'aime, Harry Potter'. Et j'entendis dans un murmure 'Je sais'.

A suivre…

(Si vous avez aimé, une tite review, merci)


	25. Chapter 25 : Un réveil tout en douceur…

**Enfin de retour après une semaine de vacances et un ennui sur internet avec mon couple préféré… alors après une séance de nuit plutôt intensive et surtout que Sev vient enfin de reconnaître ses sentiments, que va-t-il se passer ? le réveil sera-t-il tendre ? Bon je ne vais pas le dévoiler tout de suite à vous de lire.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.**

**Chapitre 25 : Un réveil tout en douceur…**

**POV Harry**

Je me sentais encore ivre des sensations, tout avait été parfait, la douceur de Sev, notre complicité et plus important que tout, il venait enfin de reconnaître ses sentiments, surtout qu'il l'avait fait à voix haute alors que je ne l'obligeais à rien. Et quand j'avais entendu ces quelques mots, j'avais réalisé à quel point j'en avais besoin, à quel point je les avais attendus. Maintenant je me laissais aller, je m'endormais contre le torse de… mon amant. Je souriais, est-ce seulement possible d'être autant heureux et comblé ? Je l'aime tellement, tellement fort…

Le soleil éclairait à présent, totalement la pièce, je tendis alors mon bras vers l'autre côté du lit, mais il n'y avait personne, et d'ailleurs il avait dû partir de là depuis un bon moment déjà, les draps étaient froids, si froids… J'ouvris mes yeux doucement, me souvenant de la dernière fois dans la salle sur demande, quand je m'étais retrouvé de nouveau face à Severus, la terreur des cachots, me fustigeant d'un regard assassin, me repoussant si méchamment, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Merlin, pas encore, pas cette fois, pas après cette nuit fabuleuse. Mais la pièce était vide, désespérément vide. Severus avait encore une fois préféré fuir et ce constat me désolait, je n'en pouvais plus, j'en avais assez. J'étais déjà venu sur terre pour vaincre le plus grand mage noir que la terre est connue, je n'accepterai pas la mission suicide de faire changer d'avis le Maître des Potions avec ces préceptes ridicules. Je pris rapidement mes vêtements qui traînaient par terre, je frémis, quand je vis mes chaussures parfaitement parallèles au lit, repensant aux mains de Sev me déshabillant inéluctablement et progressivement.

Cette fois, c'est terminé, je ne veux plus jouer, je renonce, il gagne, j'abandonne, je vais retourner au Terrier, à Poudlard ou ailleurs loin de tout le monde, je ne veux pas l'affronter une nouvelle fois, se rétractant, me maudissant, niant toujours et encore jusqu'à ce que je le mette encore face à ses sentiments, face à ses contradictions, face à la réalité.

Je me précipitais vers la porte, je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me rhabiller, pas ici. Je tenais mes vêtements dans mes bras et sortis ainsi de sa chambre, j'espérais juste ne pas le rencontrer dans le couloir, je ne voulais pas être encore en position de faiblesse.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je refis rapidement mes bagages, leur lançant un sort de réduction, le dépit avait peu à peu laissé la place à de la colère. Comment pouvait-on être aussi buté, aussi entêté ? Pourtant, j'y avais vraiment cru hier, j'étais alors sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur les derniers mots. Il n'avait fait que dire ce que nous savions déjà, après tout. Au moment où je posais ma main sur la porte d'entrée, je n'entendis qu'un froissement de robe, je me stoppai dans mon élan attendant de savoir quel sarcasme il allait me jeter à la figure cette fois-ci. Il ne parla pas tout de suite, la tension se faisant ressentir dans le hall, elle en était presque palpable, c'était insupportable.

« Potter, tu sais bien que tu ne peux aller nulle part, alors explique-moi ce que tu fabriques.

- Oh que si je vais m'en aller, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. »

Il venait de lancer le même sort que la nuit de mon anniversaire et toutes mes affaires avaient disparu, elles étaient probablement retournées dans ma chambre à l'étage.

« Allons donc, Potter… Quelle idée saugrenue et irréfléchie a encore germé dans ton esprit ? Tu ne peux pas quitter le manoir alors pourrais-tu, pour une fois, laisser ton impulsivité de côté et ne pas commettre de stupidités pour nous éviter de nouveaux soucis ?

- C'est ça ! C'est irréfléchi de croire que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé, tu ne l'as jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'était aussi stupide de croire que tu puisses vouloir rester toute la nuit avec moi. Totalement idiot et saugrenu, sur ce point-là, tu as raison ! »

Je le sentais se rapprocher et instinctivement je me préparai à le repousser au moment où nos deux corps entraient en contact, déjà je percevais son souffle plus fort, sa voix se fit plus basse.

« Potter, tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme un stupide Gryffondor et ne préjuge pas de mes intentions. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, nous devions commencer à t'entraîner.

- Quoi ?! Non mais tu rêves si tu crois que je vais venir m'entraîner, tu te barres de la chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, et tu crois quoi ? Que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, voilà ce qu'on récolte à coucher avec un gamin de dix-sept ans. Alors que je t'explique, tu étais encore endormi et je me suis tout simplement levé, j'ai été prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant que tu ne me fasses la grande scène de l'acte cinq. »

Oups, gaffe, gaffe, gaffe. Aurais-je été un peu rapide dans mes conclusions ? Merde, merde, merde…

« Oui, Potter, tu as été un peu trop vite en conclusion.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu lis dans mes pensées ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, Potter, ton visage en dit plus qu'aucun livre ouvert. Bon, alors tu es calmé maintenant ?

- Oui, _mon chéri d'amour_…

- POTTER, ne recommence PAS !

- D'accord, mon roudoudou.

- Ton quoi ?

- Une sorte de chocogrenouille moldu… »

A cet instant, je crus que Sev allait s'étouffer sur place, son visage blanc était devenu rouge et ses yeux crachaient des éclairs de feu, je me soulevai légèrement et déposai sur ses fines lèvres un léger baiser volatile.

« Désolé, Sev. »

Je collai mon torse contre le sien et approchai ma bouche de son oreille, je lui murmurai d'une voix rauque.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

- Potter… »

Sa voix se voulait aussi distante et froide qu'habituellement mais les intonations plus sourdes me permettaient de savoir qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible que ça à mes avances. Alors qu'il voulait continuer pour m'arrêter, je l'interrompis, plaçant mon index devant sa bouche.

« Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un réveil dans tes bras, ce matin. »

Sev me dévisageait, le consciencieux Professeur de Potions était en proie à un dilemme, répondre à mes avances ou m'enseigner l'art de la magie noire. Je forçai un peu le destin, mes hanches ondulant contre les siennes et ma bouche suçant son lobe d'oreille.

« Nous… nous avons du travail, Po…tter.

- Certainement pas, professeur, j'exige un réveil en douceur, dans tes bras…

- Tu… exiges ?

- Parfaitement. »

Sev me plaqua alors contre la porte, j'avais soulevé une de mes jambes, il la tenait de son bras puissant et glissait sa main le long de ma cuisse, jusqu'à mes fesses. Je hoquetai de surprise alors que ses lèvres se perdaient déjà dans mon cou, mordillant, grignotant ma peau tendrement suivant le trajet de la jugulaire.

« Potter, tu es sûr que c'est d'un réveil en douceur dont tu as besoin ? »

Je m'entendis bafouiller de simples onomatopées sans aucun sens, la seule chose qui importait c'était sa bouche sur moi, Merlin qu'il continue encore et encore. Il commençait déjà à déboutonner la chemise que je portais, je sentais sa langue glisser le long de mon torse, mordillant mes tétons qui se durcissaient au fur et à mesure, ses mains se perdaient en caresse sur mes jambes, c'est alors qu'il remonta vers mon visage, me laissant un désagréable goût d'inachevé dans la bouche. Il me suffit d'échanger un seul regard avec lui, pour détecter l'éclair de lubricité, mon ténébreux professeur semblait s'être transformé en un fauve et j'étais sa proie. Il laissa des traînées humides le long de ma mâchoire, quand il atteignit mon oreille, il me susurra un simple ordre qui me fit frémir des pieds à la tête.

« Retourne-toi. »

Et pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, je ne me fis pas répéter un ordre et me comportais en élève docile, je fis ainsi volte-face, mon visage se retrouvait contre le bois de la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que je sente courir un courant d'air froid sur tout mon corps, Sev avait fait disparaître tous mes vêtements par magie et probablement les siens par la même occasion. Il colla son corps au mien, je sentais son érection au creux de mes reins m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir directement dans mon bas-ventre. Il me soufflait sur la nuque, écartant des mèches de cheveux. Merlin que son souffle était chaud et doux. Ses mains massaient légèrement la base de mon cou, elles m'effleuraient à peine, juste pour me laisser une impression de manque quand elles disparurent soudainement tout comme son souffle. Et alors, je crus mourir en étouffant un cri de frustration, je finis par pousser un vrai cri quand je sentis sa langue charnue et épaisse d'abord titiller l'entrée de mon intimité puis être en moi, ses mains écartant mes fesses. C'était juste… c'était trop. Je ne résisterais pas longtemps à ce traitement, mes jambes vacillaient déjà, Sev me retint, ses mains me serrèrent les hanches plus fortement, me laissant de probables traces pour les prochains jours.

« Mmmm, Sev, pitié. »

Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à m'écrouler d'extase s'il n'arrêtait pas cette exquise torture : c'était étourdissant, délicieux, parfait, tout comme lui…

« Tu n'as encore rien vu, Potter.

- Oh, Merlin… Oui. »

Il venait d'enrouler l'une de ses mains autour de mon sexe et faisait de rapides mouvements de va et vient, pas un centimètre carré de peau n'était laissé à l'abandon. Tout mon être se tendait sous ce plaisir lorsqu'il entrait enfin en moi, ne me laissant pas une seconde de répit. Il me percutait encore et encore, profondément, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, mes mains étaient le dernier rempart qui évitait que mon visage ne s'écrase contre la porte. Mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme lui appartenaient complètement. Et c'est tressaillant et en sueur que je me contractai, me libérant dans les mains de celui dont j'hurlai le nom dans un orgasme foudroyant d'une rare intensité. Dans le même instant, sa semence se répandit en moi et nous nous écroulions ensemble, dans un même mouvement, sur le carrelage un peu trop froid du hall d'entrée du Manoir des Prince. Son corps recouvrit le mien toujours tremblant et pantelant. Il se dégagea, se cala contre le mur et m'attira contre lui. Je m'appuyai contre son torse, tandis que ses bras musclés m'entourèrent doucement, sa bouche déposait de tendres baisers sur ma clavicule.

« Ce réveil t'a-t-il convenu, Potter ?

- Mmm, je ne sais pas trop, il faudra que je compare avec d'autres réveils en douceur pour savoir. Demain matin ? Cela te laisse le temps de m'entraîner aujourd'hui, chaton.

- Potter… Encore un autre surnom stupide et je t'avada kedavrise, compris ?

- Tu sais bien pourtant que tu ne peux pas me tuer, premièrement je suis ton seul espoir, le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort et deuxièmement tu tiens beaucoup trop à moi.

- Potter… »

Je me retournai pour fixer les sombres iris de mon amant s'enflammer. Je lui fis mon plus charmant sourire, même Gilderoy Lockhart m'aurait envié. Il semblait déstabilisé et me regardait interloqué quand je lui assénais le coup de grâce.

« Tu sais, mon poussin, si tu commençais par m'appeler par mon prénom, peut-être que je ferais un effort et que je n'utiliserais pas tous ces adorables sobriquets, mon chéri d'amour.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris, mon Trésor.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter.

- Ne me tente pas, chéri.

- Potter, je t'attends dans dix minutes dans le Salon pour commencer notre entraînement et pas de discussion.

- Bon, d'accord, je monte me préparer, Professeur. »

Je lui déposai un léger baiser sur ses si sensuelles lèvres et me retirai doucement de son étreinte. Je me dirigeai lentement vers l'étage, ne prêtant aucunement attention à ma nudité, même si je sentais son regard qui me consumait et me dévorait littéralement. Arrivé en haut des marches, je me retournai et lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Je me dépêche, mon Prince. »

Son regard brillait d'un éclat extraordinaire, que je ne connaissais pas encore.

« A tout de suite, Harry. »

Je redescendis dans le Salon vingt minutes plus tard, après une bonne douche, mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés et j'avais veillé à soigner particulièrement mon apparence, après tout, je savais parfaitement que j'allais le retrouver encore dans l'une de ses informes robes de sorcier noires qui cachaient son si joli corps. Mais rien ne m'empêchait de le tenter lui et d'écourter au maximum mon entraînement, après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé que j'aille me faire foutre. J'avais ainsi revêtu un jean usé jusqu'à la corde, tombant légèrement de mes hanches, tout à fait impropre à un duel magique, ainsi que l'une de mes chemises blanches dont j'avais laissé les pans savamment sortir de mon pantalon, les manches retroussées et une des cravates nouées lâchement aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, je me demandais qu'une seule chose, combien de temps mon Prince résisterait, c'était couru d'avance. Je commençais juste à pousser la porte du Salon que je l'entendis grogner :

« Potter, j'avais dit dix minutes ! »

Quand enfin il me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, je le vis déglutir difficilement. Trop facile…

« Potter ! Crois-tu que c'est la tenue idéale pour ton entraînement ?

- Pourquoi ça ne te plaît pas, Darling ? dis-je de mon air le plus innocent possible.

- Bon, de toute manière, cela ira très bien pour ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui.

- Hein… Pourquoi ?

- Désolé de bousculer ton petit stratagème de Gryffondor, mais tu as oublié une donnée fondamentale, en tant que Serpentard, j'avais prévu que tu tenterais de distraire cet entraînement et j'ai donc décidé de t'apprendre à résister aux effets du Veritaserum.

- Hein mais pourquoi ?

- N'oublie pas que tu vas rester à Poudlard et qu'il y a un traître, et si par mégarde, il t'empoisonnait avec, je veux que tu sois en mesure de résister, après tout, il ne faudrait pas que le camp adverse apprenne tout ce que nous savons sur les horcruxes. »

Et merde, pourquoi faut-il qu'il trouve toujours de bonnes raisons ?

Il s'avança alors vers moi et susurra contre mon oreille, les effluves de son parfum m'enivraient déjà.

« Parce que je suis un Serpentard et toi un simple Gryffondor… Hum… Potter, prends place dans le fauteuil. »

Je m'exécutai de la façon la plus naturelle possible même si une certaine appréhension me pinçait le cœur. J'avais déjà vu l'effet que la potion avait produit sur Barty Croupton Junior mais surtout je me demandais quels secrets pourraient me faire avouer Sev qui je le craignais pourrait s'avérer assez retors à ce jeu-là. Il avait pris place en face de moi, il me souriait sarcastiquement, j'avais l'impression de revoir la Terreur des cachots quand je m'apprêtais à faire une retenue ou pire avoir un cours d'Occlumancie lors de ma cinquième année.

« Potter, ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit juste de modifier légèrement ses pensées, il faut se contrôler pour ne pas dire toute la vérité et surtout sélectionner les informations que tu veux révéler.

- Mais tu y arrives ?

- Potter, n'oublie pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne donne jamais sa confiance et certains Mangemorts ont déjà perdu la vie car il les avait testés de façon impromptue, j'ai donc appris à résister aux effets du véritaserum, je n'avais pas le choix, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. »

Il me tendit alors une petite fiole en cristal qui contenait un liquide translucide.

« Prends-en une seule gorgée. Tu vas te sentir un peu nauséeux mais cela ne durera que quelques instants et après, je t'interrogerai et il faudra que tu résistes le plus possible à mes questions. Si tu ne m'as pas menti pour l'imperium quand tu m'as dit le soir où je t'ai récupéré chez les Dursley que tu y résistais depuis ta quatrième année, cela ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes.

- Bien sûr que je t'ai dit la vérité, j'ai appris à repousser l'imperium lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Barty junior sous polynectar.

- Je te crois, voyons, arrête de toujours prendre tout au premier degré. »

Je me saisis de la fiole et la débouchai, bon déjà elle ne sent rien, ce sera plus facile pour l'avaler. Je fermai les yeux et bus une gorgée, les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, je me sentais flotté, comme dans un cocon. Je perdais le fil de la réalité, savoir où j'étais ou ce que je faisais n'avait aucun intérêt. Par contre, je savais que quoi qu'il me demanderait, je ne résisterais pas, je devrais lui répondre.

« Potter, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui.

- Concentre-toi à présent. Qui sont tes parents ?

- James Potter et Lily Evans Potter.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans et quatre jours.

- Où as-tu grandi ?

- Chez la sœur de ma mère, Petunia Dursley.

- Essaye de me contrer, Potter… Avec qui habitais-tu, alors ?

- Ma tante, mon oncle, Vernon Dursley et leur fils, Dudley Dursley.

- Comment se passait ta vie avec eux ? Raconte-moi ton plus heureux souvenir.

- Le soir de mes onze ans quand Hagrid est venu me chercher pour m'emmener loin d'eux, loin de mon placard…

- Ton placard ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est là où je dormais et que je passais mes journées quand ils ne voulaient plus me voir.

- Potter, tu n'as donc jamais été heureux là-bas ? Tu n'étais pas le petit protégé, une espèce d'insupportable gamin capricieux à qui tous vouaient un culte, mais, je croyais…

- Non, tu te trompais complètement sur moi. Je n'ai jamais été cet enfant capricieux et gâté, je n'ai jamais été comme mon père, quoi que tu en penses, j'étais plutôt leur souffre-douleur, je dormais sous l'escalier mais ce n'est pas tout, j'étais leur bonne à tout faire, je leur faisais la cuisine. A l'école, Dudley me maltraitait avec sa bande de copains. Quand Hagrid m'a parlé de Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'on me parlait de mes parents, de ton monde…

- Arrête, Potter, essaye de lutter, ne me dis pas tout.

- J'essaie, j'essaie vraiment, Sev.

- Tu as donc été soulagé lors de ton arrivée à Poudlard ?

- Oui et non, je n'étais plus considéré comme un monstre, je me suis même fait des amis pour la première fois de ma vie mais la plupart des personnes m'ont toujours jugé avant de me connaître, toi le premier. Pourtant je ne voulais qu'être accepté, même par toi.

- Bien, bon, je crois qu'il est temps de changer de sujet, mais on en reparlera plus tard, Potter.

- D'accord…

- Et si on parlait de tes talents, Potter, dis-moi comment as-tu appris à être aussi créatif entre des draps ? Avec qui as-tu découvert tout ton potentiel ? Concentre-toi. Essaye de ne pas répondre, repousse le véritaserum, je suis sûr que tu le peux. »

A l'énoncé de sa question, je me crispais mais il ne s'en rendit visiblement pas compte. Je commençais à maîtriser peu à peu les brumes qui m'enveloppaient l'esprit, le jeu pouvait reprendre, mon Prince, oh oui, le jeu commence mon amour…

A suivre…

Bon une fois n'est pas coutume je fais un petit jeu : Que va faire Harry ?

il va être honnête et dire à severus qu'il peut lutter contre le véritaserum

il va abuser de la situation et faire des révélations à ce cher Professeur. Et si oui que va-t-il dire ?

- c'est inné… et tu es le seul

- Ginny ou cho (il faut bien que les personnages féminins servent à quelque chose de temps en temps… je plaisante bien sûr)

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? (et alors quand et pourquoi?)

Lilywen interdiction de jouer, tu connais la réponse…


	26. Chapter26:Duel magique et pari dangereux

**Salut tout le monde et voilà la suite, que va donc dire Harry sur ses anciennes relations ? Et comment Sev va réagir ? Réponse quelques lignes plus bas. D'ailleurs personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse…**

**Bisous à tous et toutes (lecteurs, reviewers) et à bientôt…**

**Chapitre 26 : Duel magique et pari dangereux**

**POV Rogue**

La tristesse se lisait sur son visage quand il évoqua son enfance, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et tout d'un coup, je réalisais que ce que j'avais toujours cru comme étant vrai n'était en fait qu'une vue de mon esprit, un fantasme, je détestais tellement son père que je m'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient tous les deux, les mêmes, aussi arrogants, sûrs de leur supériorité, petits enfants chéris par la vie, trop capricieux, tellement insupportables. Je préférai changer de sujet avant de devoir faire amende honorable pour ses six années de remarques odieuses et cruelles et de me comporter comme un Poufsouffle, tellement j'avais envie de le protéger, de le câliner en cet instant. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait de moi ?

Mais je voulais vraiment qu'il apprenne à résister au Véritaserum, il fallait donc que je le pousse dans ces retranchements et mon côté Serpentard me disait d'en profiter, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait un abruti et irrécupérable Poufsouffle même si sa tenue me faisait craquer et perdre mes moyens, et que son air perdu et malheureux me serrait le cœur beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais cru possible.

« Et si on parlait de tes talents, Potter, dis-moi comment as-tu appris à être aussi créatif entre des draps ? Avec qui as-tu découvert tout ton potentiel ? Concentre-toi. Essaye de ne pas répondre, repousse le véritaserum, je suis sûr que tu le peux. »

Il prit un peu plus de temps pour me répondre, il se concentrait visiblement pour repousser encore les effets du Véritaserum, mais il était impossible pour lui de me contrecarrer, ça aurait été prodigieux qu'il réussisse cet exploit en quelques minutes alors autant en profiter pour en savoir un peu plus et sa réponse risquait d'être des plus intéressantes et compromettantes.

« Seamus.

- Pardon ?

- Seamus.

- Tu parles de Seamus Finnegan là ?

- Bien oui, c'est le seul Seamus que je connaisse. »

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Vraiment pas du tout à cette réponse, je croyais qu'il allait me raconter ses navrantes histoires avec la fille Weasley… Finnegan, espèce de petite enflure… Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne faisait plus partie de mes élèves officiellement. Enfin il vaudrait mieux tout de même que je ne le croise pas par inadvertance dans un couloir… « Finnegan, en retenue pour l'année entière et 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir osé poser tes sales petits doigts sur sa peau… » Je jure que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis… Merlin, il faut que je reprenne mon interrogatoire avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose et qu'il arrive à repousser définitivement les effets du Véritaserum.

« Quand ? Et que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- Au début de ma sixième année, personne n'est au courant même pas Ron, on ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois. Quand je suis entré dans le dortoir, Seam était seul, aux pieds de son lit, il pleurait car il avait vu Dean avec Gin. Il est amoureux de Dean qui ne le sait d'ailleurs toujours pas. Il paraissait si malheureux, si fragile, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux. J'ai voulu le consoler. Je l'ai donc pris dans mes bras et une chose en entraînant une autre et une autre et une autre… Bref, j'ai fini dans son lit et Merlin, je ne l'ai jamais regretté, c'était waouh, fantastique !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai bien compris le message, Potter. Mais si c'était aussi fabuleux que ça, pourquoi se contenter d'une seule fois ?

- Il voulait aller plus loin, mais je n'ai pas voulu, nous avons flirté quelque fois ensemble, tu sais les toilettes et les couloirs de Poudlard sont tellement vastes qu'il y a des possibilités incroyables mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin. Je pensais que c'était juste pour une fois, comme ça, en passant. Nous n'étions pas amoureux et puis, de toute façon, je me considérais comme hétéro.

- Toi ? Je crois qu'au vu des derniers jours passés ensemble, tu peux reconsidérer sérieusement cette hypothèse. Mais, même si je ne suis pas très au fait des histoires des adolescents à Poudlard et des potins de Rita Skeeter, je dois admettre que même moi, j'étais au courant des amours du Sauveur du monde sorcier, il me semblait que tu avais été avec cette Serdaigle, l'attrapeur de Quidditch puis avec la fille Weasley.

- Avec Cho, on s'est embrassé une fois et je me souviens juste que c'était mouillé…

- Mouillé ?

- Ben oui, elle pleurait, elle pleurait sans arrêt, c'était d'un déprimant, elle était consternante... Elle me saoulait tellement… Bon par contre, c'était une très bonne joueuse de quidditch un peu comme Gin. C'est différent pour elle. Je l'aime bien mais pas comme elle voudrait, disons que tout le monde la considère comme parfaite pour moi, elle est gentille, douce mais avec du caractère et un sérieux sens de l'humour cependant ça n'a jamais été waouh avec elle, pas comme cette fois-là avec Seam. »

Note pour plus tard : avada kedavriser Finnegan dès que je me retrouve face à lui, je le maudissais, lui et toutes les futures générations de Finnegan qui n'existeront jamais, Merlin m'en préserve.

« Intéressant, Potter. Et en dehors de Finnegan, tu as déjà fantasmé sur quelqu'un d'autre à Poudlard ? »

Je le voyais froncer les sourcils et se mordre les lèvres, il luttait véritablement contre le Véritaserum.

« Oui, une fois, sur Malefoy.

- POTTER, Merlin, tu vas te contrôler à la fin. Ne réponds pas. Et lequel d'abord ?

- Lequel quoi ?

- Malefoy senior ou junior ?

- Je te laisse le plus âgé. Drago est… tellement… bandant.

- Bandant ???!!!

- Oh que oui, c'était un vrai appel au crime le jour où nous nous sommes battus dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. C'était une vraie apparition avec son teint diaphane, ses cheveux blonds qui doivent être doux comme de la soie, ses grands yeux argentés rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, sa taille fine, ses fes…

- POTTER, ferme-la à présent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'essayes même pas… Tu as échoué sur toute la ligne, je croyais que tu aurais été plus doué que ça. Tu as réussi à repousser l'imperium à seulement quatorze ans mais tu n'arrives pas à contrecarrer le véritaserum et je n'ai plus envie d'entendre encore un seul commentaire sur ta vie sexuelle passée. »

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je vis Potter se lever et se diriger droit vers moi. Son regard ne semblait pas aussi embrumé que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Il se pencha alors vers moi, ses mains se cramponnaient aux bras de mon fauteuil. Il souriait franchement. Ses douces lèvres rouges frôlaient mes joues avant de se diriger vers mon oreille.

« Si tu ne peux pas assumer la vérité, ne pose pas la question, chéri…

- Depuis combien de temps arrives-tu à contrôler les effets du Véritaserum, Potter ?

- A partir du moment où tu m'as interrogé sur l'origine de mes connaissances entre des draps…

- Et tu m'as menti tout ce temps.

- Oh que non, mon ange, je ne t'ai dit que la stricte vérité, ni plus, ni moins, je n'ai rien inventé mais j'en avais parfaitement conscience, je n'étais plus du tout sous l'emprise du Véritaserum…

- Potter !

- Et tu es jaloux, mon Prince, et j'adore ça… »

Il grimpa alors sur mes genoux et déposa des baisers sur tout mon visage. Il commença par suçoter doucement, lentement le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant légèrement gémir et perdre toute volonté. Je passai mes mains sous sa chemise et lui caressai le dos en de doux mouvements circulaires. Ses lèvres mordillèrent la peau tendre derrière mon oreille puis se posèrent sur l'os de ma mâchoire et en suivirent le trajet, il glissa ses bras sous les miens pour enserrer ma taille. Ses lèvres ne rejoignirent pas tout de suite les miennes, il les posa d'abord délicatement sur chacune de mes paupières, puis sur mes joues et enfin sur mes lèvres qui instantanément s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une langue chaude et impétueuse. Elle rejoignit rapidement son alter ego et elles entrèrent dans un ballet langoureux. Ce baiser était voluptueux, calme et tellement passionné. Rapidement, nos lèvres se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et il posa alors sa tête pour que nous soyons front contre front.

« Potter, sache que je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tu l'es…

- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Par contre, je dois reconnaître que tu m'as impressionné sur ce coup-là, tu as réussi à repousser les effets du Véritaserum bien plus rapidement que ce que j'espérais, je vais pouvoir à présent t'enseigner d'autres sorts et des plus complexes auxquels tu pourrais être confronté lors de ton combat final face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis frémir à ce rappel de la guerre et surtout du combat final. Il avait beau connaître la prophétie et faire comme si cela n'avait presque plus d'importance pour lui, il avait encore du mal à prendre pleinement conscience des conséquences du combat final, c'était une évidence. Ceci dit, il m'avait fallu plusieurs années pour le faire moi-même, Albus m'avait parlé de l'intégralité de la prophétie alors qu'Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant, qu'il n'était même alors qu'un bébé et cela m'avait paru tellement inconcevable de laisser une telle responsabilité à un jeune garçon, sauver le monde sorcier ou mourir. Je continuai et fis comme si je n'avais rien perçu de son malaise.

« Au fait, Potter, recommence une nouvelle fois ce que tu viens de faire, je ne plaisante pas, je te tue vraiment.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Nous étions resté là, profitant du contact de l'autre, il avait fini par caler sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, son souffle chaud me donnait la chair de poule, Merlin, je suis vraiment devenu un Poufsouffle…

Tout le travail qui nous restait à accomplir avant la rentrée à Poudlard, la préparation de la Potion d'apparence, l'entraînement de Potter, la recherche du moyen de détruire les horcruxes, le fait que je me fasse engager par Minerva finit par me frapper et ma conscience me souffla qu'il était temps de reprendre, nous ne pouvions nous contenter de rester là. Je murmurai à son oreille.

« Potter, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas que tu sois sur moi. Bien au contraire. Mais nous avons moins d'un mois pour t'entraîner, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps, il faut que nous commencions. »

Il grogna, mais accepta assez facilement de se lever.

« Par quoi tu veux qu'on débute ?

- Tu retournes dans ta chambre et tu vas choisir une vraie tenue de combat et pas un jean qui risque de tomber à tes genoux au moindre de tes mouvements. »

Il tira un peu sur son pantalon qui commençait à glisser sur ses hanches, il me souriait.

« Et je suis sûr que cela te déplairait fortement. »

Il partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire. Foutu Gryffondor !

A son retour, il semblait prêt à travailler, il portait une tenue habituelle de Poudlard avec une de ses larges robes de sorcier et à présent, je le regrettai presque.

« Nous allons nous entraîner ici ?

- Bien sûr que non, Potter, je tiens trop à ma bibliothèque et je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi. Ma famille avait paré à toutes les éventualités, il y a une salle réservée aux duels.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Potter, chez les Sang-Pur, le duel magique est le sport roi avant même le Quidditch et oui et ne fais pas cette moue dégoûtée. D'ailleurs, il y a aussi une autre pièce que je vais te faire découvrir et je sais qu'elle te plaira énormément, une salle réservée à la confection des Potions.

- Merlin ! Au moins je sais à présent qu'il n'y a pas que toi de fou dans ta famille.

- Très drôle, Potter, mais méfie-toi, tu risques de le regretter dans quelques instants. »

Il me suivit sans discussion dans les couloirs du Manoir que nous traversions dans un silence quasi monacal, nous ne prêtions même pas attention aux membres de ma famille qui nous saluaient dans leurs tableaux. Je l'emmenai jusqu'à la petite salle de duel, j'enlevai le sortilège que j'avais jeté à la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas y entrer sans moi.

« A ce que je vois, la confiance règne !

- Potter, je ne voulais pas que tu mettes ton sale nez de Gryffondor partout et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je n'ai pas enlevé le sort qui protège la plupart des pièces et qui t'empêche d'y accéder. Au fait, pas la peine de rêver, tu ne réussiras jamais à les ouvrir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, et puis ce n'est pas une surprise, je me doutais un peu que tu me dirais ça. »

Lorsque nous entrions dans la salle des Duels, Potter ouvrit de grands yeux, il est indéniable que l'aménagement de la pièce était presque identique à celui où Potter avait affronté le fils Malefoy en deuxième année avec une longue estrade typique. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

« Potter, avant de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais en défense contre les forces du mal, je dois connaître exactement ton niveau à l'heure actuelle, je te propose donc un duel dans les règles de l'art. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, _Amour_. Tu ne sais pas tout ce dont je suis capable et je pourrai bien te surprendre, je sais très bien me défendre et même attaquer s'il le faut.

- Potter, ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais, je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre il n'y a même pas deux mois et si tu es doué sans nul doute, tu as un défaut majeur que je t'avais dit à l'époque : tu dois fermer complètement ton esprit pour que ton ennemi ne sache pas ce que tu comptes jeter comme sort. Tu dois aussi maîtriser les informulés. Si tu y arrives avec moi, c'est que tu seras prêt car je suis sans doute plus fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même pour pénétrer les esprits et bloquer l'entrée de mon âme, sache que je ne fais pas preuve de vantardise sur ce point. C'est vrai Potter que tu as un réel don, je m'en suis rendu compte à Grimmaurd lorsque tu as perdu tout contrôle, ta force magique est impressionnante, il faut désormais que tu parviennes à la canaliser et à maîtriser tes sentiments, tes émotions, tes pensées, alors seulement, tu pourras espérer le vaincre.

- Et tu crois que je peux y arriver ?

- Premièrement, même si tu n'as jamais fait aucun effort à mes cours d'Occlumancie, tu as un réel potentiel en matière de contrôle de l'esprit, et pour te rassurer, sache que j'ai repoussé l'imperium seulement à dix-sept ans et je m'étais entraîné pendant deux jours avant de contrôler parfaitement les effets du véritaserum, donc, oui, je pense que tu en as les moyens, si l'on excepte la légendaire paresse gryffondorienne qui te caractérise. Deuxièmement, à part Albus, tu as devant toi le meilleur enseignant pour te former. On peut commencer ou tu as encore des questions.

- Juste une : te rends-tu compte que tu viens d'admettre que j'étais meilleur que toi, amour ?

- Tu te trompes lourdement, je viens d'admettre que tu avais de très bonnes dispositions pour le devenir mais tu n'es pas encore meilleur que moi, ne te fais pas d'illusions.

- Tu veux qu'on parie que je gagne notre duel.

- Potter, tu rêves si tu crois avoir une seule chance de réussir dans l'état actuel de tes connaissances…

- Si je gagne, toute la prochaine nuit sera destinée à satisfaire le moindre de mes caprices, le moindre de mes désirs, je décide de tout et tu ne pourras rien dire et rien me refuser. Ce sera comme je veux, autant de fois que je veux, au rythme que je veux, dans la position que je veux.

- Et si je gagne, que me proposes-tu ? Et ne me dis pas ton corps toute la nuit, je sais déjà que je l'aurai quoi qu'il se passe durant notre duel.

- Ben, attends je réfléchis… Ah, je sais, pendant 24 heures, je ne t'affuble plus de ces si jolis sobriquets que tu affectionnes tant, chaton.

- 24 heures seulement ?

- Je pense que plus d'une journée, cela pourrait te manquer. Alors tu acceptes, mon chou à la crème ? »

Je me crispais à l'énoncé de ce nouveau surnom tout à fait 'charmant', il me dévisageait et soulevait un sourcil innocemment, je m'abstins de tout commentaire, il aurait été trop heureux si je répondais à son sarcasme et perdais mon sang-froid, il tentait de me déstabiliser avant le début du duel, serpentard amateur. Je lui tendais alors ma main qu'il serra bien volontiers.

« Evidemment, Potter. Un serpentard ne refusera jamais de défier un gryffondor.

- Parfait… ma puce.

- Potter, que je gagne ou que je perde, plus JAMAIS celui-là !!!!

- Sev, t'es pas drôle. Je l'aimais bien celui-là. »

Quand nous montions sur l'estrade, il me lança un clin d'œil complice, absolument charmant. Nous nous installions, l'un en face de l'autre, trois mètres à peine nous séparaient. La tension du duel montait peu à peu. Nous nous saluions comme le voulait la coutume. A présent, nous brandissions nos baguettes, enfin prêts à attaquer, à en découdre et visiblement, l'enjeu le stimulait grandement, ce duel s'avérait des plus difficiles, je ne me ménageais pas et lui non plus. Nous avions entamé par des sorts de grande simplicité. 'Expelliarmus' et autre 'Protego' avaient fusé des deux côtés, mais cela n'était pas suffisant et j'avais dû très vite faire appel à des sorts dont je savais que Potter ignorait l'existence. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes et je devais me concentrais au maximum pour ne pas faire une erreur irrémédiable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, il se déplaçait avec aisance, presque avec de la grâce, il luttait avec instinct. Il était réellement très fort pour parer les sorts, même les plus terribles et dangereux connus des mages noirs mais il avait des difficultés lorsqu'il s'agissait de m'attaquer, je le voyais, il prenait beaucoup trop de temps, cela ne lui était pas naturel, il hésitait à frapper vraiment, à frapper fort. Petit à petit, je prenais le dessus dans le duel, il finissait par se fatiguer à toujours essayer d'esquiver les sorts sans vraiment contre-attaquer. J'avais été légèrement déconcentré à trop l'observer quand je vis un éclair de stupefix percer dans ma direction…

_A suivre…_

(Si vous aimez et avez le temps, laissez une tite review siouplé, merci)

Alors question subsidiaire : qui va gagner le duel ?


	27. Chapter 27 : Le cauchemar

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite… Alors ai-je fait gagner Harry vu l'enjeu du pari, comme la plupart des reviewers que je remercie pensaient. Voici la réponse et j'espère que vous aimerez même si ce n'est pas ce que vous pensiez… Un chapitre un peu moins drôle que les deux derniers.**

**En tout cas merci à tout le monde, sincèrement et à bientôt.**

**J'espère ne pas avoir oublier de répondre à certains de mes reviewers non anonymes, sans cela, désolée.**

**Chapitre 27 : Le cauchemar**

**POV Harry**

Au loin je l'entendis murmurer un « Enervatum ». Ma tête !! Des milliers de marteaux semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous pour me frapper simultanément. Chaque muscle de mon corps voulait prouver son existence, et me martyriser. Merlin ! Ouvrir mes paupières fut un supplice, mais je le vis, il se baissait dans ma direction.

« Alors, Potter, satisfait, tu en as eu assez ou tu veux reprendre le combat, il n'y a aucun problème, je suis tout prêt.

- Hm, moins fort… s'il te plaît.

- Ca ne va pas, _mon Ange_ ?

- Pas de sarcasme, pitié, je sais que tu as gagné.

- Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point ces quelques mots me ravissent et sont si mélodieux à mon oreille. Que le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor reconnaisse sa totale défaite et soumission face à un simple Serpentard. Potter, un conseil pour la prochaine fois, lorsque tu lances un Stupefix, pense à te protéger et à ne jamais baisser ta garde. Tu étais aux trois-quart retourné et tu es devenu une cible, on ne peut plus facile, je n'avais qu'à éviter ton insignifiant petit sort. »

Il me tendit sa main que j'acceptais bien volontiers. Une fois relevé, je faillis m'écrouler et il me retint juste à temps, me serrant tout contre lui. Il me souleva et mes jambes s'enlacèrent naturellement autour de sa taille.

« Bien au lit, à présent.

- Mmm…

- Certainement pas, Potter, tu ne tiens pas debout, tu crois quoi. Tu ne tiendrais pas. Tu vas aller te reposer et dormir, tu en as besoin. »

Je n'avais pas le courage de relever son sarcasme et me laissais aller dans ses bras puissants. Je ne réagis que lorsqu'il me déposa sur le lit douillet dans sa chambre et sentis qu'il m'avait ôté mes chaussures et ma robe de sorcier.

« Tu restes ?

- Potter, il faut que tu dormes, ton organisme a besoin de récupérer de cette séance d'entraînement très intense. Et puis, je vais descendre au Salon, on ne sait jamais, je vais peut-être avoir plus de chance que toi et trouver dans un des grimoires une information sur le sort qui permettrait de détruire les horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pfouuu, t'es pas drôle.

- Potter…

- D'accord. »

C'est à peine si je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et elles se détachèrent si rapidement que je gémissais, bien malgré moi. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mon front. Je commençais déjà à plonger dans un sommeil que tout mon corps me réclamait lorsque je l'entendis murmurer un simple 'dors bien', la porte se referma quelques secondes plus tard. Finalement, le repos ne fut que de courte durée, très vite, je me réveillai en criant, en sueur, tous les draps étaient défaits. J'avais recommencé, je venais encore de rêver de lui, le jour du retour dans le monde des vivants, en ce si sinistre cimetière. Mais c'était différent, cette fois, ce n'était pas comme dans mon souvenir, le rêve s'était poursuivi. Il me tenait alors en joug et je n'avais plus ma baguette pour me défendre. J'étais à genoux face à lui, sans aucune possibilité de fuir, j'étais seul, perdu, blessé. Mon Prince n'était à mes côtés. Je l'entendis rire, de ce rire froid et sans vie, qui glaçait mon sang dans mes veines. Ses yeux rouges me fixaient et me tétanisaient, je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste, j'étais comme une simple marionnette et il jouait avec les fils, me maintenant ainsi à sa merci, paralysé, fébrile, impuissant. Ses paroles résonnaient en moi de façon effrayante : 'Rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas tout seul, tes parents et le vieux fou t'attendent et puis tous tes amis et surtout ton cher et si précieux Rogue te rejoindront bientôt. Tu peux compter sur moi pour le retrouver et abréger sa misérable vie maintenant qu'il ne t'aura plus à ses côtés, si tant est qu'il survive à l'annonce de ta mort et de ma victoire, enfin, je devrais d'abord le remercier puisque c'est pour lui que tu es venu te jeter dans ce duel perdu d'avance. Adieu Potter, Avada kedavra.' Je m'étais réveillé à l'instant même où l'éclair vert s'abattait sur moi.

Je rechaussai mes lunettes que Sev avait posé sur la table de nuit lorsque je le vis brusquement ouvrir la porte.

« Je t'ai demandé de dormir, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ?

- Rien. Pourquoi ? »

Je frottai machinalement ma cicatrice comme si cela pouvait chasser la douleur et la peur que j'avais ressenties. Mon front me brûlait littéralement, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus qu'une plaie béante.

« Potter, ne dis pas de sottises, je t'ai entendu hurler comme si on était en train de te tuer.

- Tu m'as entendu hurler ? Tu étais bien au rez-de-chaussée, comment aurais-tu pu m'entendre ? C'est impossible.

- Comme d'habitude, Potter, ton esprit était encore ouvert, totalement ouvert, j'ai été submergé par tes sentiments et tes pensées, tout le manoir tremblait littéralement sous la force de tes émotions.

- Oh…

- Comme tu le dis, Potter, oh… Bon alors, à la fin, tu me dis ce qui s'est produit pour que tu hurles comme ça…

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'alarmer, c'est rien, Sev.

- Laisse-moi être seul juge de ce qui est en mesure de m'inquiéter et ce qui ne l'est pas. Pourquoi as-tu hurlé mon prénom ainsi ?

- Je… C'était un cauchemar… c'est tout…

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire la vérité ou vais-je devoir entrer de force dans ton esprit, Potter ? Et je te jure que je le ferai, tu peux me croire, je ne plaisante pas !

- Voldemort, c'était Voldemort, je crois qu'il voulait… J'ai reçu l'avada au moment où je me suis réveillé.

- Je vois… Quoi d'autre ?

- Rien…

- Potter, arrête de jouer au bon et valeureux Gryffondor, je suis sérieux !

- Il savait pour nous deux et… Il menaçait de te tuer et je ne pouvais plus ni bouger ni lutter, j'étais complètement à sa merci. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui échapper.

- Potter, ce n'est rien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- C'est ce que je t'avais dit.

- Peut-être, mais il me semble important que je te le redise, tout ce que tu as vu ou entendu n'est pas la réalité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait rien et ne saura jamais rien de ce qui se passe entre nous, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ses paroles se voulaient rassurantes mais son visage était fermé, soucieux. Si Sev arrivait à lire dans mon esprit sans aucune difficulté, il n'était pas impossible que Voldemort puisse en faire autant et dans ce cas-là, il saurait que j'aime Sev, il comprendrait tout et je mettrais sa vie en danger, comme tous ceux qui ont compté pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais vivre en acceptant cette éventualité.

« Potter ! Tu veux m'écouter à la fin…

- Quoi ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Arrête de croire que tu es responsable ! Il ne sait rien et de toute manière, tu ne seras jamais et en aucune façon responsable s'il venait à découvrir la vérité et à me démasquer. N'oublie pas que je suis devenu espion en toute connaissance de cause et que je risque ma vie depuis que j'ai rejoint le Phénix et pas seulement depuis quatre jours. »

J'avais du mal à regarder Sev dans les yeux, je savais qu'il y lirait toute ma peur et toute mon appréhension. A mon grand dam, il n'était pas dupe, il s'assit alors sur le lit, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Ses iris sombres ne me lâchaient pas et m'hypnotisaient. Je sentais bien qu'il voulait me faire une nouvelle fois la morale. Lui, le grand Serpentard est le seul responsable de ses actes et il a parfaitement conscience qu'il risque sa vie mais cela importe peu CAR NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE.

« Sev, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, tu me l'as déjà répété mais… pas maintenant. »

Je m'avançai alors vers lui et mes bras entourèrent sa taille, j'en profitai pour poser ma tête contre son torse puissant. Alors que je me laissais bercer par sa respiration et le battement de son coeur, il perdit une de ses mains dans ma chevelure indomptable. Il ne me brusquait pas, attendant patiemment que je veuille reprendre la conversation mais je ne le fis pas et à la place, je lui demandais quelque chose que je savais qu'il ne refuserait pas, je le regardais de mon air le plus attendrissant :

« Sev ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu voudrais rester ici avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

- Foutu Gryffondor.

- Ca veut dire oui ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et se leva alors. Il fit le tour du lit, il commençait à se déshabiller, je ne le quittais pas des yeux et je souris devant ce geste si inhabituel et qui m'était si peu familier. Pour l'instant, il ne s'était déshabillé devant moi que d'une façon plus sensuelle. Sev grimaça.

« Tu crois quoi, Potter ? Que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, le soir quand je me couchais dans mon lit, dans mes cachots, je restai avec mes grandes robes noires de sorcier.

- Ben, quand nous étions à Poudlard, je préférais ne pas imaginer ce que tu faisais dans tes donjons en dehors de la magie noire… »

Il me fusilla du regard alors que je lui souriais piteusement. Il s'allongea à mes côtés, il était vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt qu'il avait récupéré dans l'armoire jouxtant le lit. J'avais juste eu le temps de ne pas éclater de rire quand il avait ouvert l'armoire et que j'avais remarqué que le côté penderie ne comportait exclusivement qu'une suite de longues robes de sorcier noires quasiment identiques. J'étais à moitié couché sur lui, l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes, ma tête reposée sur son torse, j'écoutais les battements de mon cœur qui me permettaient de ne pas repenser à mon cauchemar, il était si… réel. Je me répétais que ce n'était bien qu'un rêve et pas une vision de Voldemort. Le rythme cardiaque calme et régulier de Sev m'apaisait, me détendait. Je voulais lui parler encore de ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, ma voix n'était plus que chuchotement.

« N'y retourne pas, je n'ai pas confiance, si c'était lui qui m'a envoyé ce rêve ? S'il était au courant car j'ai laissé mon esprit trop ouvert ? Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, de devenir le futur Professeur de Potions de Poudlard, tu peux rester ici avec moi. »

Je le sentis souffler fortement, il fit glisser sa main pâle sur mon bras et attrapa ma main, il la tenait doucement, son pouce caressait ma paume puis il posa ma main sur son avant-bras à la place de la marque des Ténèbres. Je ressentis une légère douleur au niveau de ma cicatrice.

« P… Harry, tu sais et je sais qu'il est de ta responsabilité que tout se termine un jour… Attends et écoute pour une fois. Tu ne sauveras pas tout le monde, fais-toi une raison car plus tôt tu en auras pris conscience mieux ce sera. Tu ne peux pas me demander de me tenir à l'écart de la guerre, Albus m'y a renvoyé car c'était ce qui est le plus logique, c'est ma place, tu ne peux pas me demander de fuir ce que toi-même tu ne cherches pas et ne chercheras pas à fuir le moment venu.

- Tu sais dans combien de temps tu vas aller exposer ton plan à l'autre ?

- Si la potion réussit, dans douze jours. Il faut laisser dix jours de repos à la potion et au contre-poison et nous les préparerons dès demain.

- Nous ? »

Ma voix n'était pas aussi assurée que ce que j'aurai voulu. Même si ma tête restait contre son torse, je le devinais, il souriait et se moquait de moi.

« Potter, je dois t'entraîner pour que tu deviennes le meilleur sorcier possible et l'art des potions est indispensable et puis rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu as eu un E à tes buses et tu as énormément appris après la lecture d'un certain ouvrage. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu l'as mis où mon livre ?

- Dans la Salle sur demande.

- Foutu Gryffondor ! »

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et hissai mon visage à hauteur du sien et je déposai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je voulais chasser ce pressentiment et ce cauchemar de ma tête. J'aurais voulu qu'il me rassure et qu'il me dise qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse le mettre en danger mais je ne lui demandais rien, je savais qu'il ne me mentirais pas, il me l'avait une nouvelle fois demandé, c'était à moi d'accepter l'éventualité de sa mort et je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Notre baiser s'était progressivement approfondi, nos deux langues s'unissaient et se redécouvraient, je passais déjà mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour avoir une meilleure prise sur son corps et me glissais entre ses jambes, il agrippa cependant mes bras plus fortement et me repoussa.

« Potter, tu dois te reposer…

- Je n'ai plus sommeil…

- Tu penses que je vais vraiment croire ce que tu viens de me dire. J'ai de sérieux doutes quand je te vois. Et puis moi, j'ai sommeil, le duel a été assez serré, je dois admettre et demain, nous allons commencer aux aurores. Donc bonne nuit. »

S'il y a une chose dont j'étais sûr en cet instant, c'est que je ne voulais pas dormir tout de suite, je ne voulais pas Le revoir et sentir à nouveau ce froid qui m'avait envahi. Et puis, Sev ne m'avait l'air vraiment pas si fatigué que ça.

_Sev, fais-moi l'amour. _

« Pas la peine de jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi, Potter. »

Je lui embrassai et mordillai légèrement la peau de son cou. Il se raidissait mais malgré tout, il passait ses bras autour de mon corps.

« Potter, dois-je te rappeler que tu as perdu ton pari et que tu n'as pas à décider de tout ?

- Mais, je ne décide pas de tout, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi.

- Potter !

- Quoi ?

- Il vaudrait mieux dormir.

- Au moins si tu avais la télévision ici, je pourrais m'occuper, vu que tu ne sembles pas d'accord.

- La quoi ?

- La té-lé-vi-sion… C'est une invention moldue qui permet de se distraire, de passer le temps quand par exemple on n'a pas envie de lire et que son cruel Professeur de potions ne pense qu'à dormir. J'ai une idée, si tu veux, on pourrait faire un tour dans le monde moldu et j'en achèterai une et comme ça tu sauras exactement ce que c'est et le soir, j'aurais toujours de quoi m'occuper, mon An…

- Potter, méfie-toi, n'oublie pas l'enjeu du pari que J'AI gagné ! Finalement, tu as été plus secoué que ce que j'aurai cru possible par le duel. Aucun objet moldu ne franchira les portes de ce Manoir. »

Il grimaçait, il était outré que je puisse proposer de ramener une 'télévision' alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était et j'étais franchement amusé, je décidais de calmer légèrement le jeu, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je plaisante, Sev… Pour la télévision, de toute manière, je ne l'ai jamais regardée quand j'étais chez les Dursley donc ça ne me manque pas... Mais, par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aille ensemble dans le monde moldu, parmi d'autres gens, quelque part où tu ne serais pas le traître et moi, le Sauveur, l'Elu. Ca ne te tenterait pas ? Et puis, pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas porter tes horribles robes de sorcier.

- Mes robes ne sont pas horribles ! Elles permettent de faire peur aux élèves, de m'imposer…

- Si tu veux, de toute manière, ce n'est pas important de savoir comment tu dois t'habiller, à présent, je sais que je te préfère sans rien…

- Potter ! »

Je l'embrassai de nouveau et plaquai mes hanches contre les siennes, il gémissait. J'avais assez attendu, j'étais sien et je voulais qu'il me le prouve, qu'il me le montre. J'étais tenté de faire disparaître le peu de vêtements qu'il nous restait mais je voulais que ce soit lui, qu'il le fasse, qu'il ne puisse résister. Je me contentai de passer mes lèvres sur sa peau découverte, derrière les oreilles, sur son cou, son visage.

« Potter, tu ne t'es pas reposé après le combat et tu en as besoin. Ce n'est pas en faisant tout pour repousser le sommeil au loin que cela t'aidera à ne plus penser à tes 'rêves' ou tes souvenirs. »

Je ne lui répondais pas, enfin pas directement, je préférais laisser courir ma langue le long de sa jugulaire, mes bras retenaient les siens pour qu'il ne puisse pas me rejeter. Je le sentais de plus en plus excité sous ce traitement, il allait céder, pour ma plus grande joie. Il réussit après quelques minutes à me renverser sur le lit et m'embrassa farouchement, avec dureté. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir.

« Potter, ce n'est…

- Baise-moi. »

Et comme quelques jours plus tôt, ces deux petits mots semblaient annihiler chez lui toute volonté d'être raisonnable. Mes vêtements et les siens avaient disparu, et je détachais mes mains de ses bras pour les faire courir le long de son corps aussi fiévreux que le mien. Je me rendis confusément compte alors que ma prise sur ses poignets avait été si forte que j'avais laissé de grandes marques rouges. Il me prépara paradoxalement avec douceur, la douceur dont j'avais besoin en cet instant. Chaque geste, chaque baiser, chaque caresse qu'il me prodiguait sur mon corps tremblant éloignait Voldemort et mon cauchemar et quand il s'enfonça enfin en moi, je n'en pouvais déjà plus, je gémissais et murmurais des paroles incompréhensibles, je perdais pied jusqu'à ce que nous nous libérions ensemble, dans une même extase. A la fin, je me blottissais contre son corps chaud et en sueur, il avait ramené les couvertures sur nous et je sombrais dans une douce torpeur, un sommeil reposant…

Je finis par me réveiller quelques heures plus tard, apaisé et calme, je ne fus même pas surpris, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, de ne pas trouver à mes côtés Sev, je me demandais juste si ça lui arrivait de dormir de temps en temps ou si un jour, j'arriverais à me réveiller dans ses bras. Je me frottais les yeux avant de jeter un sort d'horloge parlante, je ne savais même plus quand nous étions. Alors qu'une voix de jeune femme annonçait qu'au troisième top, il serait, je n'entendis jamais la fin, mon Prince débarquait.

« J'ai trouvé. »

A suivre…

Si vous aimez une review siouplé, merci…

Question subsidiaire : Qu'a trouvé rogue ?


	28. Chapter28: Potions et autres méthodes

**Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour pour la suite de l'aventure de mes deux héros… et comme tout le monde l'a dit, Sev a trouvé quelque chose sur les horcruxes, mais c'est peut-être plus compliqué que ce qu'il paraît… En tout cas, j'espère que cette pauvre idée sortie tout droit de ma tête vous plaira et puis vous verrez qu'après un Harry très tenace, Sev n'est parfois pas en reste et peut-être serpentard…**

**Merci à tous, bisous.**

**A bientôt**

**Chapitre 28 : Potions et autres méthodes d'enseignement particulières**

**POV Rogue**

Il dormait paisiblement, à mes côtés, il se serrait contre moi comme pour se protéger encore de son cauchemar, ses bras m'enserraient fermement la taille. Je passais machinalement mes doigts le long de sa joue, il frissonna à ce léger effleurement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Le cauchemar qu'il m'avait décrit m'avait plus perturbé que ce que je lui avais avoué ; mais je ne voulais pas alors rajouter un peu plus à son trouble. Je savais que j'allais être obligé de reprendre au plus vite les cours d'Occlumancie avec lui pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. J'espérais seulement qu'au vu du développement de notre relation et du lien que nous avions réussi à établir, il parviendrait à fermer son esprit au plus vite. Il y allait de ma vie mais surtout de la sienne, et si j'avais appris depuis très longtemps à composer avec mes propres risques, ce n'en était pas le cas avec les siens. Je frissonnais, je me rappelais toute la terreur et la douleur que j'avais ressenties quand il avait cru mourir dans son cauchemar, j'avais l'espace d'un instant été totalement tétanisé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point notre connexion s'était amplifiée depuis que nous avions fait l'amour dans la salle sur demande. Je devrais peut-être demander conseil Albus, rien ne pouvait décidément se dérouler normalement avec ce foutu gamin.

Je me levai doucement du lit après avoir légèrement embrassé ses paupières, je lui recouvrai son joli petit corps du drap froissé, je l'entendis grogner dans son sommeil, me faisant bien malgré moi sourire tandis que je me rhabillais et m'éclipsais silencieusement. Ayant pris conscience ses derniers jours de sa faculté à dormir un nombre impressionnant d'heure d'affilée, et vu la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures entre la lutte contre le Véritaserum – saleté de Finnegan -, le duel et nos 'autres séances sportives', je ne le reverrai pas debout avant un petit moment. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il fallait vraiment que j'avance dans la recherche d'un moyen pour détruire les horcruxes. J'avais à peine commencé quand j'avais entendu tout à l'heure les hurlements de Potter. Lorsque je pénétrais dans le Salon et que je regardais les hautes bibliothèques sur lesquelles reposaient tant et tant de livres et grimoires qu'elles étaient sous le point de céder sous le poids, je soufflais bruyamment et passais ma main dans mes cheveux, Merlin, Potter semblait déteindre sur moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire qu'il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen pour trouver une solution aux horcruxes sans partir à la recherche d'hypothétiques indices dans ces trop nombreux grimoires.

En vérité, une et une seule question ne cessait de me tarauder depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que j'avais appris la vérité. Comment se faisait-il qu'Albus ait été blessé alors que le foutu Gryffondor n'avait strictement rien eu lors de sa deuxième année en détruisant le journal de Tom Jedusor ? Serait-ce lié au lien étrange qui semblait exister entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter, leur quasi consanguinité ? Sincèrement, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas pour cette raison que Harry n'avait pas été blessé par l'âme du Mage noir contrairement à Albus, car les implications d'une telle chose, leurs deux âmes connectées, me faisaient craindre le pire.

Bon, je devais me concentrer, il fallait trouver une solution dès ce matin. Pourquoi les horcruxes n'étaient-ils pas protégés par un poison plus commun ? J'avais réussi à réaliser l'antidote de l'une des potions les plus redoutées dans le monde sorcier, rien qu'en appliquant un vieux principe de magie blanche dont plus personne ne connaissait l'existence : le principe de Circée _'A chaque élément, l'inverse correspondra.'_ qui veut que pour chaque ingrédient d'une potion, on doit incorporer de façon strictement inverse un produit aux propriétés à l'exact opposé pour obtenir l'antidote. Mais là, la situation me dépassait. Même si je ne l'admettrais jamais, les contre-sorts de magie noire n'avaient jamais été ma grande spécialité, j'en connaissais beaucoup bien évidemment, j'avais même inventé celui du 'Sectum sempra' mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous pouvions faire dans le cas des horcruxes : c'était de la magie noire si rare, si puissante et le sacrifice qu'il fallait faire pour créer un horcruxe était si important que je me demandais sincèrement ce qui permettrait de détruire une telle horreur.

Alors que je survolais des ouvrages depuis plus d'une heure, tout me ramenait sans cesse au premier problème. Quel acte de magie blanche un gamin de douze ans avait-il bien pu réaliser alors qu'Albus, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, n'avait pas réussi à annihiler les effets des horcruxes ? Je grognai, le vieux directeur avait souvent répété que l'amour était la plus grande force du gamin mais à ce point c'était inconcevable. Bien que j'avais affirmé une fois le contraire au chien, tout ne pouvait pas rebondir sur lui. Merlin !

J'avais besoin de me détendre, de boire du whisky-pur-feu, je posais le Grimoire de Merlin, tome 17. Réfléchis, Severus. Je me versais du liquide chaud et ambré dans un verre, tandis que j'étirais mes jambes au maximum. La solution existe, le gamin l'a trouvée alors qu'il n'avait à l'époque que douze ans. Le pire c'est qu'il n'en avait même pas eu conscience en détruisant cet horcruxe, cela ne devait donc pas être si compliqué, j'étais sûr que la solution était devant nos yeux, évidente. Je me frottais mon front, peut-être que dans ma réserve, il me restait encore un flacon de potion aiguise-méninges. Potter a détruit l'horcruxe mais le contre-sort l'a épargné, l'a épargné… Les larmes de Fumseck ? Non, Albus avait été très clair dans sa lettre et lors de notre entretien, les larmes de Fumseck ne lui avaient été d'aucune aide, le poison, ou plutôt le contre-sort, a eu un effet lent et inexorable que rien n'avait pu arrêter. Je m'asseyais au fond de mon fauteuil, reposant le verre sur la petite table basse, mes mains jointes sous mon menton.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce journal, le jour où il l'a détruit… Est-ce le fait d'avoir fait un acte désintéressé qui l'a protégé comme le sacrifice de sa mère il y a presque seize ans ? Mais dans un sens, Albus avait voulu détruire l'horcruxe pour aider les autres tout en risquant sa propre vie, c'était tout aussi désintéressé, ce n'était donc pas ça. Le gamin avait utilisé un poison pour détruire l'horcruxe, le crochet du basilic. Et Albus ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, il m'a juste dit qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter la protection de l'horcruxe. Harry voulait simplement sauver la fille Weasley, il avait sauvé la vie de la jeune fille… Sauver une vie… Et tout d'un coup, je compris '_A chaque élément, l'inverse correspondra'. _Contre une vie prise, une vie rendue… Un acte inverse d'un autre. Il ne fallait pas trouver un contre-sort mais savoir exactement comme réaliser un horcruxe et faire l'inverse pour être sûr d'être à l'abri de tous dangers, prendre une vie, sauver une vie. Je soufflais, croisant mes mains derrière ma nuque.

Attendre de sauver une vie pour les détruire, pourvu qu'il existe une autre solution… Car cela signifiait qu'immanquablement des personnes, les autres membres de l'Ordre, des élèves,… Potter seront à un moment ou un autre en danger de mort.

A priori, je venais de faire une grande avancée dans le problème des horcruxes, même si cela ne nous avançait pas vraiment dans un autre sens, il fallait attendre que des événements malheureux aient lieu. J'aurais bien voulu en parler à Albus car maintenant je savais ce qui lui avait manqué la dernière fois et j'étais sûr que le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour l'anéantissement de la bague était le bon, il n'avait eu qu'un seul tort, il n'avait pas prévu cette ultime protection, comment l'aurait-il pu ? C'était trop dangereux cependant que je retourne à Poudlard, les deux fois où je m'étais retrouvé seul dans son bureau tout s'était bien déroulé sans que personne ne nous interrompe, mais je ne pouvais encore une fois prendre ce risque, du moins pas tout de suite.

Je me levais de mon fauteuil dans lequel j'étais si confortablement installé depuis des heures, il était déjà plus de midi et je savais qu'il nous fallait commencer à préparer la Potion d'apparence pour être dans les temps et puis je devais lui dire ce que j'avais compris.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre, alors que j'entendais la voix froide et blanche de la jeune sorcière engagée comme horloge parlante. Le fils de mon pire cauchemar assis sur le lit, le drap ne cachant que très peu son corps, me dévisageait d'un regard flou. J'assénai un simple 'J'ai trouvé.'

« Quoi ?

- Je sais pourquoi Albus n'a pas été protégé du contre-sort de l'horcruxe, il n'avait sauvé personne.

- Hein ?

- Il n'avait sauvé personne.

- Tu es peut-être réveillé depuis des heures mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors explique clairement et lentement. »

Il avait passé machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux, il plissait les yeux et sa tête reflétait plus que de la surprise mais une réelle incompréhension.

« J'ai compris pourquoi Albus a été touché par le contre-sort quand il a détruit l'horcruxe et surtout pourquoi toi tu n'as pas été touché quand tu as détruit le journal.

- Parce que… j'ai sauvé Ginny…

- Parce que tu as sauvé quelqu'un.

- Et ?

- Pour pouvoir faire un horcruxe, il faut tuer, la personne a besoin de prendre une âme.

- Pour pouvoir scinder la sienne en deux, non ?

- Pas uniquement, Potter. Je pense que ce geste confère également une protection supplémentaire à l'objet, par la suite on ne peut le détruire impunément, sans cela on meurt… Et je crois que si tu sauves la vie de quelqu'un juste avant ou au moment dans ton cas, avec la fille Weasley, de détruire l'horcruxe, tu as une protection temporaire qui te permet d'annihiler le contre-sort. Tu as 'donné' une vie.

- Comme lorsque Voldemort a besoin de mon sang, enfin du sang de ma mère pour pouvoir me toucher et lutter contre la protection de ma mère.

- Un peu. La magie blanche est souvent la symétrie parfaite de la magie noire, on a juste tendance à un peu trop souvent l'oublier.

- Et c'est ça qui t'intéresse en vérité dans la magie noire, c'est cette dualité, comment passer d'un acte de magie noire à un acte de magie blanche avec le même sang.

- Potter, tu as pris de la potion aiguise-méninges ? Tu comprends vite le matin enfin au réveil, c'en est troublant, tu n'es pas aussi rapide d'habitude.

- Eh ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux tout comprendre. Mais si tu veux, je te montre ? »

Il me regarda alors qu'il s'étirait langoureusement, faisant glisser un peu plus le drap et éclata d'un rire franc, pur. Il continua comme si de rien était.

« Il est quelle heure au fait ? Je n'ai pas pu entendre tout à l'heure.

- L'heure d'aller préparer la potion d'apparence.

- Oh, non, pas encore. »

Il enfonça alors sa tête dans les oreillers tandis qu'il s'allongeait de nouveau.

« Potter, quoi que tu fasses, cela ne prendra pas, tu vas venir m'assister, je veux avoir une réserve assez importante et je veux surtout que tu sois capable de la préparer on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

- Sev… Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de manger correctement, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des jours. »

Son regard était un peu trop pétillant à mon goût et l'espace d'un moment je me demandais si c'était bien de nourriture terrestre dont il parlait. Je me rapprochais légèrement de son visage, tout en veillant à bien laisser courir mon regard le long de son torse, il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer de temps en temps après tout et de ma voix la plus suave, je lui conseillais d'être prêt dans une demi-heure car sinon, il ne pourrait ni manger, ni rien espérer faire d'autre tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas préparé aussi pour ma réserve personnelle de la potion de Felix felicis, de la potion sans rêve, de la potion repoussos et du baume d'Esculape. Et je m'éclipsai pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer, il me lança l'un des oreillers qui vint s'écraser mollement contre la porte quand je la refermai.

Je partis mettre à chauffer deux chaudrons sous un feu doux, pour qu'ils soient exactement à la bonne température lorsque nous mettrions les premiers éléments. Et tout juste vingt-huit minutes après l'avoir laissé dans la chambre, je retournais dans le salon, il finissait de petit-déjeuner et vu la quantité de vaisselle sale qui gisait sur la table, il aura sans doute assez mangé pour les trois jours à venir.

« Potter, tu es prêt ? Dans deux minutes, je veux que tu sois devant ton plan de travail dans la salle des Potions.

- Tu avais dit une demi-heure.

- Et ça fera une demi-heure dans deux minutes donc tu viens. »

Il se renfrogna mais il se leva de table et me suivit presque sans discuter, juste avant de quitter la pièce, je claquais des doigts et les plats disparurent. Même s'il était à deux mètres derrière moi dans les couloirs, je sentais son trouble poindre. Une fois dans la salle, Potter se coula à sa place, silencieusement, une légère raideur de son dos me laissait entrevoir son appréhension. Depuis son arrivée au Manoir et tous ces bouleversements, c'était la première fois où je l'entraînais vraiment, hier le duel s'était transformé en un pari stupide, je redevenais enfin le professeur et lui, l'élève. Cela créait une atmosphère étrange, une tension entre nous deux qui avait disparu, sans nul doute, il repensait à toutes ces années où je l'avais humilié en cours, je redevenais la Terreur des cachots. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire et finalement préférais me comporter comme si je n'avais rien remarquer de son trouble.

« Potter, tu vas commencer, les instructions sont dans le livre en face de toi page 69. Pendant ce temps, je vais réaliser l'antidote, je te surveillerai et si tu as besoin, je le sen… je le verrai et je viendrai. »

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur la couverture, il me dévisagea.

« Potter, tu le sais bien que c'est une potion interdite, elle est dangereuse et son effet est irréversible, tu n'allais pas la trouver dans le livre de Potions des septième année.

- Oui, tu as raison, marmonna-t-il, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. »

Pour plus de prudence et de facilité, je décidais d'ouvrir totalement mon esprit, tandis qu'il tournait les pages jaunies du vieux grimoire de magie noire.

_« C'est impossible que je réussisse cette potion, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »_

Il n'avait pas tort, la potion d'apparence était l'une des potions les plus complexes, je ne l'avais moi-même réussi à la première tentative que de justesse. A l'époque, c'était une commande expresse du Lord Noir, il voulait condamner un de ses Mangemorts qui l'avait mal servi, à une vie où ses proches ne le reconnaîtraient plus, une vie où s'il répétait qui il était, il finirait dans le service de haute sécurité à Sainte-Mangouste. Je m'étais bien gardé de signaler au foutu gryffondor qu'il échouerait probablement, non, sûrement. En vérité, je voulais juste savoir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller seul, tester une nouvelle fois ses aptitudes. Il expira bruyamment pour se calmer.

« Potter, cette potion est sans doute d'un niveau plus élevé que celui demandé aux aspics mais tu peux y arriver, s'il faut, fais comme moi inscris des indications dans la marge qui t'aideront, comme le moyen de casser un morceau de pierre de lune en deux. »

Harry me souriait, que je lui témoigne ma confiance et que je lui donne un conseil des plus avisés lui faisaient plaisir apparemment. Il se décida et commença enfin, je fis donc de même et m'attelai à la réalisation de l'antidote, je ne l'avais fait qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent et je ne l'avais essayé alors que sur un quelconque animal. Au bout d'une heure et demie, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ma propre préparation, je trouvais que Potter se débrouillait bien, très bien jusque là, même si je ne lui avouerai jamais et peu de personnes auraient réussi à atteindre ce stade de la potion. Cependant, je voyais qu'il commençait à prendre du retard, il n'avait tourné la solution que deux fois or il devait l'avoir fait trente fois d'ici deux minutes s'il voulait incorporer les queues de salamandre à temps. Je laissais de côté ma potion, j'aurais tout le temps de la recommencer cette nuit pendant qu'il dormirait, au moins toutes ces années d'insomnie, craignant une attaque surprise de Mangemorts ou de membres de l'Ordre trop imbéciles pour croire en ma rédemption, me serviront. Je venais le rejoindre à sa table et lui prit la spatule des mains.

« Tu dois tourner plus rapidement, comme ça. Commence à couper les oranges pour les presser et quand je te le dirai, tu rajouteras les queues de salamandre.

- Bien. »

Je n'avais eu de cesse de faire tourner la spatule. Si mon compte était exact, et il l'était forcément, après tout j'étais capable de savoir combien de fois chaque élève dans un même cours faisait tourner son mélange, nous en étions à vingt-neuf fois.

« Potter, tiens-toi prêt dans dix secondes…

- Euh, oui… »

Il prit les petites queues jaunes et noires dans ses mains fines et les jeta à mon signal dans le liquide violet, bouillonnant qui instantanément devint ambré. Tout était parfait pour le moment.

« Potter, tourne le mélange.

- Mais je n'ai pas encore fini avec les oranges, ni avec les pierres de lune d'ailleurs.

- Potter, fais ce que je te dis. »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je le pris alors par la taille et l'aidais à achever la potion. Par Salazar, faites que je ne devienne pas Poufsouffle. Je pris sa main, glissai la spatule entre ses doigts, l'enserrant fortement pour le guider dans ses gestes.

« Il suffit de savoir s'organiser, Potter. Accio Pierre de lune. Aqua refrigere. »

Un verre d'eau sur la table se remplissait instantanément de glaçons, je jetai dedans les pierres de lune. Potter me dévisageait sans vraiment comprendre. Nous tournions toujours le liquide ambré tandis que ma main le caressait très légèrement. Ses yeux fixaient intensément mes doigts qui jouaient avec les siens en continuant à tourner la mixture dans le chaudron. Au bout de quelques secondes, je repris les pierres gelées en main et elles se cassèrent tout naturellement. Je les glissais dans sa paume libre et lui ordonnai de les ajouter au mélange fumant qui prit une couleur plus sombre l'espace d'une seconde avant de prendre sa teinte ultime.

« Et les oranges ? Nous n'avons plus que deux minutes, non ? Et je n'en ai coupé qu'une et il en faut trois et je ne les ai même pas encore pressées…

- Potter, tu sais faire de la magie, non ? »

Ma bouche s'était rapprochée de lui au fur et à mesure de notre conversation, elle était maintenant contre sa gorge et je le mordillais pour le déstabiliser. Finalement, l'enseignement des Potions était plus jouissif que celui des cours de défense contre le Forces du Mal. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers moi.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je t'enseigne l'art des Potions, voyons. Arrête de tourner la potion maintenant. »

Il hoquetait de surprise et semblait tétanisé tandis que mes mains se faisaient plus pressantes sur lui.

« Potter, les oranges, tu n'as plus qu'une minute quarante, dépêche-toi de les presser. »

Je ne voulais pas lui faciliter la tache, il me faisait me comporter en véritable Poufsouffle alors il en paierait les conséquences. Je commençais à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, tout en caressant la peau douce et laiteuse de son torse.

« Salopard ! Tu ne veux pas que je réussisse cette potion ce soir en vérité.

- Oh mais si Potter et je dirais même que je te conseille de ne pas la rater… Une minute trente… »

Je lui chuchotai ces paroles tout contre sa tempe, tout en soufflant doucement et délicatement contre son oreille. Je le sentis frissonner et appuyer de plus en plus fermement son dos contre mon torse. Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise en une caresse de plus en plus intense, histoire de lui faire perdre les dernières lueurs de lucidité.

« Une minute dix secondes…

- Acc..io… Mais bon sang Sev, arrête… Non pas là… pas ça…

- Une minute deux secondes… »

Ma main droite avait malencontreusement glissé sous la ceinture de son pantalon et Potter se dandinait, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, en miaulant, en gémissant, d'une façon… totalement indécente, totalement inimaginable pour le sauveur du monde. Merlin et il n'y avait que moi pour profiter de ce spectacle extraordinaire.

« SEV !

- Cinquante-huit secondes, Chéri…

- OH PUTAIN !

- Quelque chose ne va pas, amour, ma puce… Ah oui j'oubliais… Mon roudoudou…

- Je t'en supplie, Sev… PAS ! OH ! MY ! GOD !

- Quarante-cinq secondes, '_trois oranges devront être fraîchement pressées pour limiter les effets secondaires_'… Compris, chaton ?

- Non… Oui… OH PITIE ! Arrête !

- C'est mal me connaître ! Et de toute façon tu es vraiment sûr de toi, tu veux que j'arrête…

- Mmmm… »

Cette fois, j'avais réussi à faire glisser complètement son pantalon et son boxer avait rejoint le reste de ses vêtements au pied de ses chevilles et il n'était plus que grognements sourds et halètements plaintifs. Mes gestes se faisaient plus frénétiques autour de lui et il se cambrait contre moi.

« SEV…

- Au lieu de répéter sans cesse mon prénom que je connais déjà… Fais de la magie, c'est bien toi le nouveau prodige de notre monde si je ne m'abuse, l'accio est tout de même un sort que tu maîtrises normalement. Vingt-cinq secondes.

- A… Ac… cio oranges. »

Je vis voler dans les airs, les oranges qui se dirigeaient droit dans les mains de 'mon élève', et au moment où je redoublais d'efforts en enfonçant profondément en lui deux doigts, frôlant une première fois sa prostate, il ne put que crier.

« Quinze secondes !

- Pourriture, tu me le paieras…. AH ! PUTAIN ! »

Il se frottait à moi, ses hanches se propulsant contre ma main, malgré tous ses efforts pour conserver un tant soit peu de dignité.

« Tu vas perdre lamentablement, Potter ! Dix Secondes !

- NOOOOOONNN ! Wingar…dium leviosa… PUTAIN… Decou… coupare orange. »

Les oranges se pelèrent d'elles-mêmes au dessus du chaudron et le jus s'écoula lentement dans la potion frémissante.

« Cinq secondes, j'ai failli attendre chéri… Oh ! Petite précision, le jus d'orange n'est pas indispensable, les oranges n'ont aucune puissance magique, elles permettent juste de limter les effets secondaires en adoucissant le goût âcre et très prononcé des queues de salamandre et par conséquent de la potion d'apparence, tout simplement. Tu l'avais d'ores et déjà réussie avant de rajouter les oranges, _Mon ange_. »

Il se répandit dans ma main alors que je n'avais pas cessé un seul instant de le soumettre à ma douce torture pendant que je lui parlais. Il se retenait au plan de travail de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler tandis que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats au petit tour que je venais de lui jouer. Harry grogna et se retourna avec une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

« T'es vraiment qu'un enculé !

- Langage ! Et tu aimerais sans doute bien mais tu rêves là, Potter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas chéri. Ça fait désormais plus de vingt-quatre heures à présent, mon chaton. Le pari s'achève donc, ma puce. Ce ne sera bientôt plus un rêve, fais-moi confiance, tu peux compter sur moi, mon petit lapin… »

A suivre…

Alors j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus par cette idée sur les horcruxes, j'ai essayé de faire original et pour Sev, j'avais prévenu d'abord qu'il serait serpentard.

Et je tiens à préciser que non cette fin ne laisse pas sur sa faim, quoique…

Et si vous avez le temps une tite review siouplé, merci d'avance.


	29. Chapter 29 : un entraînement

**Bonjour tout le monde, après mes vacances et donc les vacances des deux zygotos, ils sont de retour, plus déchaînés que jamais… La dernière fois, Sev s'était légèrement amusé au dépens d'Harry et dans ce chapitre qu'en est-il ? Va-t-il être calmé ou va-t-il en remettre une couche ? Je ne dirais rien même si vous pouvez deviner la réponse…**

**En tout cas, bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 29 : Un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant**

**POV Harry**

Je me retournais sans cesse dans son lit, enfin étant donné le nombre de fois où j'avais fini entre ses draps, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir 'notre' lit. Il dormait paisiblement, à côté de moi comme un bienheureux, comme si de rien n'était alors que moi, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'oeil. Il allait me le payer, je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment, enfin quoique, mais je me vengerai du sale coup qu'il m'avait fait cette après-midi… Pas que ce fut désagréable, c'était même plutôt strictement l'inverse, ce qu'il m'avait fait dans la salle des Potions était trop, tout simplement trop. Il lui suffisait de poser ses mains sur moi et j'en perdais tout sens commun. Je frémissais encore rien qu'à ce souvenir. J'admirais son visage, que peu de personnes pourraient qualifier de beau mais il me semblait parfait en cette chaude fin de nuit d'été, il était calme, détendu, presque serein et ce n'était pas si fréquent, d'habitude, il avait toujours un voile d'inquiétude qu'il essayait de me cacher. Il ne m'en parlait pas mais je savais bien qu'il était soucieux pour la guerre, pour le futur, pour notre situation. Je sentis son corps bouger tout contre moi et le pauvre drap qui nous recouvrait déjà que très peu atterrir à nos pieds et deux yeux sombres s'accrochèrent à mon regard.

« Potter, tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, je rumine une vengeance, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, tu sais. Tu n'avais pas le droit de te comporter de la sorte, tu savais parfaitement que la potion était réussie et toi, tu as fait comme si tu l'ignorais et tu as profité de le situation.

- En l'occurrence, il me semble que TU as profité de mes soins à ce moment-là, et je ne pense pas que c'était si désagréable que ça ou alors la prochaine fois, évite de gémir de façon si indécente. Et quand après tu as encore profité de mes soins toute à l'heure, tu ne t'es toujours pas plaint, donc le malheureux Gryffondor vexé dans son amour propre devrait plutôt me remercier. J'ai beaucoup donné de ma personne, je trouve.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale Serpentard vicieux et retors.

- Venant d'un petit Gryffondor borné et têtu, je le prends comme un compliment. »

Nos paroles ne reflétaient en rien nos pensées et nos gestes. Je m'étais déjà allongé de nouveau sur lui et ses mains glissaient le long de mon corps, c'était à peine si elles me frôlaient, nous nous embrassions avec passion et il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à se perdre en moi. J'essayais de garder le contrôle mais rien n'y faisait. Je finissais par croire que l'enfermement dans ce Manoir était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années, depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, peut-être depuis toujours. Tout cet empressement que l'on mettait depuis ces quelques jours me permettait de tout oublier ce qui n'était ni lui, ni moi. Merlin, il me permettait d'oublier la guerre, les attaques des Mangemorts, les disparitions et les morts. Bizarrement, une réflexion de Madame Weasley ne cessait de se répéter inlassablement dans ma tête, qu'en période de guerre, les gens se rapprochaient très vite, par peur du lendemain, et que les mariages se précipitaient. Etait-ce ce que nous vivions lui et moi ? Après m'être libéré une nouvelle fois, dans ses mains, j'étais dans un état léger, cotonneux, repu de sexe, je commençais à me rendormir mais lui par contre, il se levait déjà.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Maintenant ?

- Potter, si tu es une marmotte, ce n'est pas encore mon cas, je n'ai besoin que de très peu de sommeil, seulement cinq ou six heures par nuit.

- Oui, enfin tu pourrais rester au lit. Disons deux ou trois heures de plus, comme tout être normal.

- Potter, je suis normal. J'ai tout simplement du travail.

- Quoi ?

- Je dois aller préparer l'antidote de la potion d'apparence, je ne l'ai pas fini tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux aller faire une potion, MAINTENANT ? Et tu oses me dire que tu es normal après, mon coeur. »

J'haussais un sourcil malicieux et il me fusilla du regard. Il poursuivit cependant la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

« Potter, je te signale que si je dois aller travailler, c'est parce que j'ai préféré m'attaquer plutôt à tes soucis de potion, un autre motif de me remercier d'ailleurs. Donc… De toute manière, je veux que tout soit terminé pour que l'on puisse continuer ton entraînement, je veux vraiment que tu progresses très vite en duel et en défense… Je t'attendrais dans la salle des Duels dès dix heures, n'oublie pas… A plus tard, Potter. »

Il se leva alors me laissant une impression de froid et quitta la pièce, nu, me permettant d'admirer son dos musclé et puissant. J'avais un peu de mal à retrouver le sommeil, j'aurais pu me lever moi aussi, mais il fallait bien s'appeler Severus Rogue pour trouver un quelconque intérêt à réaliser une potion à six heures et demi du matin. En attendant que je retombe dans le sommeil, je me tournai dans le lit et j'essayais de refaire les gestes, ceux que m'avait enseignés Sev en fin d'après-midi. N'importe quel autre être humain m'aurait laissé en paix pour la fin de soirée après avoir réalisé une telle potion. Mais le côté professoral et sadique de Sev avait repris le dessus. Et c'était ainsi qu'à peine un quart d'heure, après avoir profité de ses caresses, je m'étais retrouvé habillé, dans la Salle des Duels, à suivre un autre cours. Il avait commencé par reprendre en détail tous les sorts qu'il m'avait jeté la veille, en expliquant les effets attendus. Je n'en connaissais pas la moitié, la plupart devaient être des sorts de magie noire, il en avait profité pour également me reprocher un manque flagrant d'expérience pour attaquer, à raison d'ailleurs, car sans nul doute, je savais me défendre, j'avais après tout commencé à me défendre alors que j'étais à peine âgé de plus d'un an, c'était finalement inné, inscrit au plus profond de moi. Mais par contre, pour attaquer, je me sentais gauche, maladroit, sans de véritables armes. J'avais ainsi passé la soirée de la veille à apprendre des sorts d'attaque, je m'étais vite rendu compte que je n'étais pas spécialement doué pour cela, définitivement, je n'étais pas à l'aise. D'ailleurs, dans mes combats passés, les rares fois où j'avais vraiment attaqué en dehors du stupefix et de l'expelliarmus, j'avais vainement lancé des impardonnables et je ne pouvais pas dire que l'effet avait été des plus spectaculaires, Lestrange et Sev s'étaient d'ailleurs largement moqué de moi en ces occasions. Je soufflais dépité en cette fin de nuit, j'entrevoyais ce qui me rester à faire avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit contre Voldemort, pour espérer le vaincre. Petit à petit, le sommeil prenait le dessus et je finis par me rendormir, laissant Mon Prince à ses chaudrons et Voldemort dans son monde des Ténèbres.

A mon réveil, alors que je m'étirais doucement, je me demandais combien de temps mettrait Sev à débarquer, presque à chaque fois, c'était ce qu'il faisait, 'J'ai trouvé', 'Nous avons du travail'… Mais il ne vint pas, serait-il possible qu'il ait enfin compris qu'il fallait attendre que je sois parfaitement réveillé et totalement prêt. Je prenais une douche chaude et relaxante, profitant du répit que Severus m'avait accordé et j'avalais un thé fumant au Salon en quatrième vitesse, je ne voulais pas trop tenter ma chance car si je le faisais trop patienter, il me rendrait la vie très difficile et Merlin savait qu'il en était bien capable. Je faisais comme Sev claquer des doigts pour débarrasser les restes de mon petit-déjeuner. Même si Hermione avait raison les elfes de maison ne méritaient pas d'être considérés comme des esclaves, je souriais en me disant qu'en même temps c'était bien utile. D'ailleurs où étaient les fourneaux ? Je pourrais peut-être aller remercier les elfes un jour, Hermione serait fier de moi. Perdu dans mes pensées de sauveur du monde des elfes de maison, je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers la Salle de Duel. Je frappais un léger coup à la lourde porte en chêne aux armoiries des Prince. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être redevenu l'élève frappant à la porte des cachots avant une retenue qui m'aurait été injustement donnée. Comme je n'entendis pas mon Prince me répondre, j'ouvris lentement l'entrée de la Salle, je fus reçu par un éclair lumineux et je sentis aussitôt mes pieds quitter le sol froid, la tête en bas :

« Potter, j'avais dit dix heures…

- Et il est dix heures.

- Non, il est dix heures deux.

- Fais-moi descendre, Sev.

- Certainement pas, le cours a déjà commencé, trouve toi-même la solution, défends-toi. »

Je marmonnais le contre-sort que je connaissais parfaitement pour l'avoir utilisé sur Ron au cours de notre sixième année.

« Eh bien, tu vois quand tu veux, Potter. »

Alors que je lissais ma robe de sorcier, je lui répondis avec mon plus charmant sourire.

« Tu sais, chéri, si tu voulais me voir la tête en bas, jambes écartées et robe à moitié enlevée, il suffisait de me demander, j'aurais probablement accédé à ta requête, tu n'aurais pas eu à te cacher derrière cette pitoyable excuse d'entraînement et de retard de deux minutes.

- Potter.

- Quelque chose ne va, Poussin.

- Ta baguette !

- Laquelle, mon bébé d'amour ?

- Silencio. »

_« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire taire comme ça, chéri ! »_

« Potter, au lieu de jacasser dans mon esprit, travaille, accio baguette. »

Ma baguette quitta alors ma main et rejoignit celle de Sev.

« Tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner aux sorts informulés et sans baguette, comme ça tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me provoquer.

_- Te provoquer ? C'est toi qui as commencé…_

- Reprends-moi ta baguette. »

J'essayais vainement de récupérer ce qu'il m'avait dérobé avec traîtrise pendant plusieurs minutes mais c'était à peine si elle frémissait entre ses doigts, et après quelques temps, Sev, sans me prévenir, commença à m'attaquer et très rapidement les sorts fusaient de sa baguette de toute part. Je concentrais au mieux ma magie pour parer à ses attaques mais je ne parvenais pas vraiment à riposter et commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, haletant, et de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Après plus d'une heure où j'avais tenté de faire venir à moi ma baguette sans succès et de m'opposer à Sev, je rendis les armes, j'étais épuisé, courbaturé et j'avais l'impression que si je continuais ne serait-ce que dix minutes de plus, j'allais exploser. Je m'écroulais par terre, en colère et écoeuré. Comment pourrais-je un jour être prêt au combat final, alors que je ne suis même pas capable de récupérer ma baguette ? Je me sentais le dernier des incapables.

« Potter. Verbum. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- JE NE SUIS QU'UN BON A RIEN, UN NUL. Je n'arrive même pas à faire un « accio » par informulé.

- Potter. Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas réussi, je t'en ai empêché, dès que je sentais que ta baguette pouvait partir, je lançais un sortilège de confusion.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas du jeu.

- Peut-être, mais il faut que tu te prépares à ce genre de procédés. Et puis, tu as réussi à parer la plupart de mes attaques sans ta baguette. Je dois reconnaître que ton bouclier de protection est très puissant maintenant, presque tous les sorts semblent s'annihiler à son contact. Je ne crois pas que je vais t'apprendre grand-chose pour ta défense. Je dois admettre que le loup-garou n'avait pas complètement tort sur tes compétences en défense contre les forces du mal. »

Pendant sa tirade, mon Prince s'était rapproché de moi, il était à présent, debout, à mes côtés et me tendait sa main pour me relever, et je l'acceptais bien volontiers. J'avais cependant dû mal à tenir debout, certains sorts avaient quand même percé mon bouclier de défense et m'avaient blessé. Je manquais de m'écrouler au sol, perclus de courbatures, je ne l'évitai que grâce à Sev qui m'en empêcha en me retenant par la taille et en me collant à lui.

« Je crois, Potter que l'entraînement pratique est fini pour aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas t'épuiser dès à présent, ce serait trop dangereux, s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Nous allons étudier certains sorts théoriques mais avant je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer un peu et de prendre une bonne douche, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

- Tu m'accompagnerais ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait raisonnable, Potter. Au cas où l'un de mes sorts t'aient rendu sourd, je parlais de te reposer et de te détendre…

- Ben, moi aussi.

- Potter…

- Très bien, j'ai compris. »

Comme il ne voulait pas venir avec moi, je décidais d'utiliser la corde sensible. Sans dire un mot, je me détachai de sa prise puissante puis partis. Je savais que je n'avais pas assez de force et j'avais à peine atteint le bout du couloir que mes genoux fléchissaient sous mon propre poids et que deux bras puissants me retenaient de m'écrouler comme un pantin désarticulé.

« Pourrais-tu pour une seule fois dans ta foutue vie te comporter comme un être doué d'un minimum d'intelligence.

- Mon petit Sevy adoré, si je n'étais pas un minimum intelligent, tu ne serais pas là où je voulais que tu sois. »

Malgré la douleur, j'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes et mes bras entouraient tout naturellement son cou, mes doigts massaient légèrement sa nuque, j'embrassais doucement son cou et entre chaque baiser, je lui susurrais.

« Tu – avais – parlé – d'une – douche – non ? »

J'avais à peine fini cette phrase que nous étions déjà dans l'escalier. Nous n'avions pas encore atteint le couloir du premier étage, que je n'étais déjà plus tellement habillé, il caressait sensuellement mon épaule, embrassant, mordillant, suçant, sa langue glissant de ma clavicule à la base de mon cou et remontant vers ma mâchoire et mon oreille droite. Il avait réussi à faire glisser complètement ma robe, habilement, je m'étais, moi-même, débarrassé de mes baskets quelque part, dans les escaliers et je me retrouvais ainsi, uniquement vêtu d'un simple caleçon. J'avais bien tenté vainement de dégrafer les boutons de sa robe sombre mais il m'en avait empêché honteusement en redoublant d'efforts, dévorant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il atteignait, des traces de salive le long de ma jugulaire où battait furieusement mon sang, ce qui m'avait quelque peu détourné de mon but premier et d'agir à ma guise. Quand nous pénétrions enfin dans la salle de bain, Sev finissait d'un simple sort de me déshabiller sans que je n'aie bougé le moins du monde, sans que je n'aie même fait le moindre geste pour quitter l'étreinte de ses bras chauds, j'avais trop envie qu'il s'occupe de tout, il devait s'en douter car ses mains caressaient mon dos et le haut de mes fesses et finalement sa main droite s'égara sur une partie de mon anatomie qui commençait furieusement à se faire douloureuse et demander à être soulagée. Il murmura alors de sa voix chaude et suave.

« Potter, tu as l'intention de rester accroché à moi, pendant longtemps.

- Hm, oui… comme tu me l'as judicieusement fait remarquer, je dois me reposer.

- Potter, si tu veux que je m'occupe correctement de ta charmante petite personne, descends de là. »

Je me laissais lentement glisser hors de ses bras, mes pieds avaient à peine touché le sol de la cabine de douche qu'il se détacha de moi, brutalement, et ouvrait magiquement le robinet.

« AHHHHHH ! ESPECE DE MALADE !! C'EST GELE, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!!

- Un problème, chaton ? »

Je fermais aussitôt le robinet d'eau, grelottant littéralement, de la tête aux pieds.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! C'est toi qui a un problème, espèce de cinglé.

- Mon petit Potty adoré, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais venir prendre une douche avec toi à ce que je sache et de toute façon, l'eau froide est particulièrement recommandée après un tel entraînement pour éviter les contractures musculaires. Je t'attendrais dans la bibliothèque, d'ici une heure.

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!!

- Comme hier, amour, comme hier. J'attends encore ta _terrible_ vengeance.

- SALOPARD !

- A tout à l'heure, chéri. »

Et sur ce, il partit me laissant là, transi de froid. Cette fois, mon petit Sevy, je te jure que tu vas le payer et tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

A suivre…

(Si vous avez le temps, une review siouplé)

Alors Harry va-t-il enfin se venger après les deux tours de chenapan que lui a fait endurer le terrible Professeur de potions ? N'hésitez pas à faire vos pronostics, et maintenant votez.

Demain, la suite d' « un été inoubliable » et pour ceux qui lisent « l'appartement », j'ai publié hier.


	30. Chapter 30 : la revanche

**Hello tout le monde, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné… Qu'est-ce qu'a pu concocter Harry ?**

**La réponse maintenant…**

**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews… Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 30 : La revanche**

**POV Rogue**

J'avais regagné la bibliothèque, assez détendu, je revoyais son petit air penaud et vexé, furieux et revanchard et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, il était tellement touchant et attendrissant que j'avais fait appel à tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas répondre à ses avances. Mais quoiqu'il en pense, nous avions vraiment à faire, je voulais que l'on avance dans notre formation théorique : il fallait que j'évoque avec lui les sortilèges de magie noire les plus prisés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les contre-sorts qui correspondaient, pour qu'il ne soit pas pris au piège d'un quelconque procédé qu'il aurait pu éviter facilement lorsqu'il l'affronterait véritablement.

Cinquante-huit minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte, parfaitement à l'heure, peut-être que j'allais enfin réussir à lui inculquer finalement un minimum de respect, mais lorsqu'il franchissait la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de mordre violemment ma lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de gémir pitoyablement. Je le maudissais, oh oui, je le maudissais vraiment en cet instant, car il voulait apparemment ma perte, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de me laisser une seule chance de lui enseigner 'convenablement' quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, juste quelque chose pour une fois, une seule et unique fois depuis qu'il était au manoir. Je reprenais toutefois une certaine contenance, j'essayais de retrouver comme par réflexe mon masque de parfait espion qui ne laisse jamais ses émotions prendre le dessus.

« Potter, tu devrais diversifier ton système de vengeance car tu arrives toujours avec des tenues toujours plus basses, je te rappelle que l'on fait un cours théorique, mais bon tu l'avais peut-être déjà oublié.

- Non, je m'en souvenais parfaitement, Professeur.

- Potter, si tu veux te comporter en parfait petit élève, je te rappelle que le jeu de rôle risque d'être très compliqué pour toi, tu ne tiendras jamais plus d'un quart d'heure, non dix minutes.

- Quel est le sujet du cours, Professeur ? »

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il avança d'un pas nonchalant, s'asseoir sur le deuxième fauteuil rouge, il se cala confortablement contre le dossier, son tee-shirt, enfin sans doute un tee-shirt qui lui aurait été parfaitement s'il était encore âgé de onze ans remontait largement et me permettait de voir son ventre ferme et le léger duvet brun, il faut dire que son jean descendait extrêmement bas, dangereusement bas et pour couronner le tout, son pantalon était tellement usé que certains endroits apparaissaient clairement, il y avait par exemple deux profondes entailles qui n'étaient retenues que par quelques fils, la première à son genou, la deuxième remontait pratiquement du milieu de sa cuisse droite à son entrejambe. Foutu gamin.

« Faudra-t-il que je prenne des notes, Professeur ?

- Potter, fais comme tu préfères…

- D'accord. Accio parchemin et plume. »

Très délicatement, il prit les deux objets qui avaient volé de la bibliothèque au fauteuil. Il se redressa alors et croisa ses jambes après s'être légèrement levé pour bien lisser ce qui lui servait de pantalon.

« Oh, excusez-moi, mais je préfère être parfaitement bien installé pour suivre votre cours.

- Certainement, Potter. Bon, si tu as fini avec ton défilé, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu connais comme sort de magie noire. »

Potter réfléchissait un instant, ses yeux tournés vers le plafond, il passait le bout de sa langue sur la plume qu'il faisait d'aller d'avant en arrière. JE LE HAIS. Je soufflais mais me refusais à lui répondre, je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège grossier.

« Pressons, Potter.

- Vous disiez ?

- Arrête ton petit jeu, Potter et pourquoi tu me vouvoies d'abord ?

- Quel jeu, Professeur ? Je ne faisais que réfléchir, malheureusement, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en magie noire, j'ai tout à apprendre de vous, Professeur. Et pour le vouvoiement, je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez raison, nous ne pouvons pas que nous amuser et j'ai donc la très ferme intention d'étudier et de me comporter comme tout bon élève avec son Professeur, nous reprendrons les activités licencieuses plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard.

- Oui, dans dix minutes, généralement, c'est le temps que tu réussis à attendre avant de me faire des propositions salaces ou de te jeter sur moi…

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Et pour votre gouverne, le seul sort de magie noire que je n'ai jamais réellement réussi est le sectumsempra, enfin officiellement. Vous vous souvenez peut-être, nous en avions reparlé lorsque j'ai appris à contrecarrer l'effet du véritaserum. C'était sur Malefoy… Mmm, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Il était à tomber. Sinon, j'ai fait des entraînements, que je vous resitue quand même… vous vous rappelez lors de ma cinquième année, j'avais imaginé un cours de substitution aux cours totalement affligeants de Dolores Ombrage, on s'était fait appeler l'armée de Dumbledore, vous en aviez entendu parlé au moins ?

- Au fait, Potter, au fait.

- Bref, vous n'avez pas tort, passons à l'essentiel, donc, à cette époque, j'étais en froid avec Seam…

- Seam comme Finnigan…

- Ben je vous ai déjà dit l'autre fois, Professeur que je ne connaissais qu'une personne s'appelant Seam…

- Bien. Qu'est-ce que Finnigan à encore avoir avec cette histoire ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens. J'étais donc en froid avec Seam. Au cours de notre cinquième année, Seamus n'avait pas pu participer aux premiers entraînements de l'Armée et quand il a reconnu que j'avais raison à propos du retour de Voldemort, il avait conscience qu'il avait pris beaucoup de retard et au début de notre sixième année, j'ai donc accepté d'organiser des petits cours particuliers de rattrapage avec lui, on s'amusait bien, c'est, si vous avez suivi, à peu près à cette même époque que je l'avais très agréablement consolé… Vous vous souvenez ?

- Par-fai-te-ment.

- Bien, c'est important de resituer le contexte, vous ne trouvez pas, Professeur ?

- C'eut été dommage de me priver de telles informations, effectivement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Pourrions-nous en venir au fait, les sorts de magie noire ?

- Evidemment, de suite, Professeur. Donc, je me suis exercé à des sorts avec Seamus, bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas nous entraîner au Doloris ou à l'Avada, par contre, nous avons beaucoup testé l'imperium, il avait beaucoup de mal à y résister, c'était très agréable… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est un sort impardonnable, au contraire, je trouve que c'est un sort très intéressant… et stimulant…

- Potter, quand tu publieras une thèse sur l'intérêt de l'imperium et sa requalification en sortilège commun, tu m'avertiras, je serai ravi de la lire. Mais revenons-en au fait ! Quels autres sorts de magie noire a pu essayer un gentil et innocent Gryffondor comme toi ?

- Alors, c'était avec S…

- Je me contrefous du 'contexte', Potter.

- Pourtant, je suis sûr que ça vous aurait éclairer grandement, en fait, j'ai utilisé ma cape d'invisibilité pour pénétrer dans la réserve de Poudlard et là je suis tombé sur un grimoire particulièrement captivant : 'les mille et une façons de dominer…'

- TU CONNAIS CA TOI ! »

Je vis le foutu gamin blanchir tout d'un coup et devenir si pâle que je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« CA EXISTE VRAIMENT !!! Il faudra que je fasse un tour dans ta bibliothèque.

- Tu rêves, Potter, donc si je résume tu ne connais parfaitement que le sectumsempra et l'imperium.

- Oui, enfin si je sais comment lutter contre l'imperium, je ne sais rien sur le contre-sort du sectumsempra et si tu n'étais pas intervenu dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je ne sais ce qu'il serait advenu de Malefoy.

- Il serait mort, Potter, ce type de sort est à la limite de l'impardonnable, il tue en dix minutes si personne n'intervient, c'est l'un des premiers sorts de magie noire que j'ai vraiment appris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour sauver Malefoy ?

- 'Cutis Cicatricem Inducum', c'est la formule qui interrompt le sectumsempra, mais selon, la puissance mise en jeu par le sorcier au moment où il lance le sortilège, il faut répéter inlassablement l'incantation jusqu'à ce que les coupures se referment. Tu avais pratiqué avec toute ta magie ce jour-là, je crois que si je n'étais pas intervenu, il serait mort beaucoup plus vite. Une fois que l'incantation a stoppé le flux sanguin, il faut que la victime soit protégé par une potion : le dictame, qui évite la rupture des cicatrices.

- Je ne savais pas tout ça, je veux dire le jour où j'ai lancé ce sort sur Malefoy, je n'avais aucune idée de ses conséquences, vraiment aucune.

- Je le sais bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu t'en sois tiré avec de simples heures de colle ? Si j'avais cru ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que tu l'avais fait en toute connaissance de cause, je t'aurais moi-même traîné à Azkaban.

- Mais ébahi par mon charme naturel, tu n'aurais pu résister et tu m'aurais enlevé pour m'enfermer dans un vieux Manoir perdu… Suis-je bête, tu l'as vraiment fait ça !

- Hilarant, Potter. Il faudra que tu t'entraînes à maîtriser ce contre-sort car le sectumsempra reste l'un des sorts préférés du Seigneur des Ténèbres en dehors des trois impardonnables. Juste une petite précision pour le Doloris comme pour l'Imperium, il faut apprendre à maîtriser son esprit, même si j'en conviens que cela est beaucoup plus difficile pour le Doloris.

- Voldemort utilise-t-il d'autres sorts ?

- Incendio…

- Tu veux dire qu'il a déjà brûlé vif des personnes.

- Malheureusement, oui, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il l'a jeté sur Dorcas Meadowes, un membre du Phénix lors de la première guerre.

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, Maugrey une fois m'avait montré une photo prise des anciens de l'ordre et je crois qu'elle était dessus.

- Pour l'Incendio, ce ne sont pas des flammes ordinaires, comme dans les stupides bûchers moldus dont Binns a dû te parler en cours d'histoire de la magie, elles te brûlent de l'intérieur, il faut donc que tu refroidisses ton corps avant que ce sort ne t'atteigne pour empêcher l'action destructrice des flammes, d'où la difficulté, même pour les plus grands sorciers. Il n'existe qu'un moyen, le 'Frigus corpus'. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise aussi très souvent le sortilège d'écartèlement, ainsi lors de la première guerre, Benjy Fenwick a été retrouvé en petits morceaux. Pour ce sort-là, seul un Protego des plus puissants est efficace car malheureusement une fois touché, il n'y a à ma connaissance aucun contre-sort connu. Mais compte tenu de tes compétences en défense, cela m'étonnerait qu'il t'attaque avec un tel sortilège. Voici les principaux sorts utilisés par le Mage Noir, du moins à ma connaissance. Pour l'instant, je pense que tu t'ais rendu compte que je n'ai pas utilisé ce genre de sorts car cela me semble prématuré mais il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes très vite non seulement à les éviter mais aussi leurs contre-sorts.

- On commencera par quoi ?

- Le sectumsempra dès demain, il me semble le plus accessible et surtout, il est très utilisé par les Mangemorts.

- Cours passionnant, Professeur, comme quoi quand vous voulez, vous pouvez presque devenir pédagogue ! »

Le foutu gamin semblait réapparaître aussitôt sous mes yeux puisqu'il décroisa ses jambes et se tortilla pitoyablement sur le fauteuil où il avait pris place, j'aurai pu jurer que son tee-shirt avait encore rétréci, il n'aurait pas oser user de la magie pour me déstabiliser, il ne pouvait pas être à ce point sournois. MAUDIT GRYFFONDOR !

« Professeur, mais il nous reste beaucoup à faire, il me semble.

- Et que dois-je enseigner au sauveur du monde d'après lui ?

- Je suis sûr que vous pourriez maintenant parfaire mes connaissances en magie noire en me précisant en quoi consiste ce merveilleux ouvrage, vous savez 'mille et une façons de dominer…', après tout, on ne sait jamais s'il prenait l'envie à Volde… BRRRRR !

- POTTER !

- Et puis, il faut nous parer à toutes les éventualités, tu peux compter sur moi pour être un élève modèle dans cet apprentissage.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Potter, vraiment pas une seule seconde. Et c'est tout bonnement hors de questions !

- Tant pis, Professeur, puisque vous refusez de répondre aux demandes de votre élève le plus méritant et volontaire, alors que j'ai fait preuve d'un sérieux impressionnant, je me vois contraint de me former auprès de Seamus, je suis sûr que lui sera d'accord et n'y verra aucun inconvénient, vraiment aucun. Seam…

- JE NE PENSE PAS, POTTER, QUE FINNIGAN SOIT COMPETENT DANS CE DOMAINE, IL A DEJA BIEN TROP LARGEMENT POURVU AU DEVELOPPEMENT DE TES COMPETENCES A MON GOUT !

- Psssssssss, Professeur… »

Potter se levait déjà du fauteuil et de cette démarche nonchalante, il se dirigeait droit vers moi, à chacun de ses pas, son pantalon risquait de tomber tout seul en bas de ses chevilles. Cette charmante vision me fit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas au Gryffondor.

« Professeur. Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- Toi avec un pantalon aussi…

- Indécent. Je vais te dire, je l'ai choisi pour toi, j'étais sûr qu'il te plairait. »

Il était à présent en face de moi et il s'assit lentement sur mes genoux, une jambe après l'autre, de chaque côté de mon corps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses fuselées.

« Tu sais, Sev, je n'ai pas apprécié tout à l'heure, l'histoire de la douche. »

Le gamin mordilla le lobe de mon oreille et le suçota doucement puis il s'attaqua à mon cou en de milliers de baisers papillons. Il ne s'interrompait que pour susurrer au creux de mon oreille, qu'il avait préparé une vengeance, qu'il ne ferait rien ce soir, qu'il allait me priver de ce corps magnifique mais finalement, il semblait avoir renoncé à sa vengeance car en cet instant, il était partout, vraiment partout. Ses mains étaient passées sous ma robe déboutonnée, depuis quelques temps déjà. Il pinçait mes tétons durcis et sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres posément avant de rejoindre ma langue dans ma bouche, je commençais à passer mes mains sous son minuscule tee-shirt et je lui caressais le dos, il me repoussa gentiment.

« Tttt, je m'occupe de tout. »

Je me raidissais et reposais sagement mes mains sur les accoudoirs et calais confortablement mon dos contre le dossier du fauteuil. Après tout, s'il voulait s'occuper, je le laissais bien volontiers faire. Je portais un pantalon et Potter l'effleurait au niveau d'une zone sensible, j'entendis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qui glisse et je soufflais.

« Professeur, je crois que vous allez pouvoir m'enseigner de nouvelles choses et je vous assure, j'ai très envie d'apprendre.

- Qu… qu'est-ce… ce que tu ? »

Je m'interrompis et soufflais d'anticipation alors que son visage descendait, la fermeture éclair ayant déjà été abaissée. Mais au moment où je m'attendais à ce que sa bouche arrive à destination, il remonta son visage vers moi.

« Pot- Potter…

- J'ai une idée, tu te rappelles, je t'ai déjà proposé le tapis. Tu… »

Je ne lui laissais même pas finir sa phrase, mes bras encerclèrent sa taille, je le soulevais et l'allongeais directement sur le tapis moelleux. Lorsque je me couchais sur lui et que mes mains passaient sur son corps que j'avais hâte de dévêtir et de faire mien, il me mordit l'épaule assez franchement.

« Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe de tout si je suis toujours interrompu ? »

Et d'un habile mouvement de hanche, il me fit basculer et vint s'installer sur mon bas-ventre, plaquant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête alors que j'écartais les jambes pour le laisser s'installer le mieux possible. Il se pencha vers mon visage, ses cheveux chatouillaient mes joues, ses lèvres passaient d'abord sur mes paupières, sur mes joues, sur ma bouche, remontant le long de ma mâchoire. Il soufflait et mordillait mon oreille droite, tout en imprimant une légère pression sur mes cuisses, je ne pouvais que soupirer de contentement et je le voyais sourire, il semblait s'amuser énormément.

« Potter ?

- Oui, poussin ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît passer à l'étape suivante ? Je suis totalement prêt et réceptif au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas encore rendu compte.

- Si, si, je m'en suis déjà rendu compte. »

Et pour marteler son message, le foutu Gryffondor pressa l'une de ses cuisses sur mon entrejambe déjà plus que douloureuse, et alors que je gémissais assez lamentablement, il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait étrangement, me laissant perplexe.

« Potter !

- Un problème, poussin ?

- Le même qu'il y a une minute, Potter.

- Ouh, tu sembles stressé, il faudrait que tu te détendes.

- Je n'attends que ça, Potter, je n'attends que ça. »

Ses mains qui maintenaient toujours mes bras au-dessus de ma tête lâchèrent mes poignets, et glissèrent sensuellement le long de mes bras puis de mon torse, me faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds et je ressentais comme des décharges électriques partout, sur tout mon corps. Bientôt, son visage arrivait là où il devait être et ses doigts fins jouaient avec l'élastique de mon boxer. Il descendait lentement mon sous-vêtement et je sentais son souffle sur moi. Mais au moment où je faisais un mouvement pour atteindre sa bouche, je vis Potter se relever comme si de rien n'était. SALETE !!!!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?

- La même chose que toi, mon trésor. Je ne te dirais qu'une chose, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire car l'eau froide c'est très bon dans ton cas… Donc à la douche, tu vas voir, ça détend c'est radical, j'ai adoré tout à l'heure.

- Reviens ici, Potter.

- Non, je ne crois pas. A dans une heure. Bonne douche, amour. »

Et il partit me laissant frustré comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

J'étais furieux, véritablement furieux contre ce maudit Potter, il m'avait obligé à faire ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis l'adolescence, depuis mes seize ans, il m'avait condamné à me soulager manuellement moi, Severus Rogue, la Terreur de Poudlard. Ce n'est que vers vingt-deux heures que je l'entendis toquer timidement à l'entrée de ma chambre. Une tête brune ébouriffée émergea derrière la porte. Il se mordait sa lèvre inférieure et avait un air contrit… parfaitement A-DO-RA-BLE… écoeurant…

« Je peux entrer…

- Depuis quand me demandes-tu mon avis ?

- Tu es toujours en colère ?

- Et pourquoi selon toi devrais-je être en colère ?

- Tu n'es donc plus en colère?

- A ton avis, Potter ?

- Je… Sev… C'était pour rire…

- Pour rire ?

- Et puis, c'est toi qui as commencé, je te rappelle. Sev… »

L'affreux gamin s'avançait timidement en direction du lit et je ne faisais rien, aucun geste pour lui signifier d'arrêter ou de continuer. Lorsque ses jambes heurtèrent le matelas, il baissa doucement ses yeux lumineux vers moi, il tortillait nerveusement ses doigts, j'avais à ce moment l'impression de revoir mon élève apeuré, il tenta un vague sourire nerveux dans ma direction.

« Tu comptes rester combien de temps debout ?

- Désolé… A demain… Je… Je retourne dans ma chambre…

- Il me semble que tu es déjà dans ta chambre, Harry, et puis tout à l'heure tu n'as pas fini ton cours, j'aimerais bien reprendre là où on avait arrêté cette petite leçon particulière.

- MA… CHAMBRE…

- Es-tu devenu sourd à force de travaux sous la douche, Chaton ?

- Très drôle, amour mais ça, c'était toi, moi, je me suis contenté de l'eau froide. »

Je saisissais sa main et le faisais basculer sur le lit, en s'écroulant, il riait et me dévora de baisers avant même que je ne me relève.

A suivre…

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini, j'espère que la revanche vous a plu même, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit assez terrible…


	31. Chapter 31 : Un nouveau Prince

**Salut**** tout le monde. La revanche est finie… retour un peu à l'intrigue. Que vont faire nos deux héros après leur jeu ? Voici la réponse.**

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 31 : Un nouveau Prince **

**POV Harry**

Cela faisait dix jours que nous avions achevé la potion d'apparence et ces dix dernières journées étaient passées à une vitesse folle, nous n'avions pas quitté une seule fois le Manoir. C'était d'ailleurs devenu un motif récurrent de chamaillerie. En effet depuis trois, quatre jours, j'essayais de le persuader de m'emmener à Godric's hollow. Après tout à l'origine, j'avais toujours pensé me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents, dès ma majorité atteinte mais son arrivée avait quelque peu modifié mes plans. Il avait obstinément refusé, arguant que pour l'instant, l'essentiel était de me préparer au combat final mais surtout qu'il se fasse engager comme professeur de potions. Le reste ne semblait avoir aucune importance, même la recherche des horcruxes ne venait qu'après. Mais ce n'était pas le seul motif de dispute, il y a deux soirs de cela, nous avions eu une altercation assez houleuse à propos de ce qui allait se passer quand Sev retournerait à Poudlard. Il avait décidé que s'il réussissait à se faire engager, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que d'annoncer moi aussi mon retour à Poudlard car il était évident que je devais continuer mon entraînement et je ne pouvais pas le faire seul ici. La cheminée du Manoir n'étant pas fonctionnelle, Sev ne pourrait pas venir de Poudlard et me rejoindre tous les soirs sans que cela ne se remarque. Même si j'avais quelque peu contesté pour la forme, sa décision, je savais qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Malheureusement, Sev n'avait confiance en rien, ni personne et il voulait demander à Albus un appartement à part, pour mon usage personnel. Si sur le principe, je n'étais pas contre avoir un lieu pour moi, où je pourrais facilement retrouver Sev pour m'exercer à la magie noire et à d'autres joies, le problème c'est qu'il voulait que j'y reste tout le temps sauf pour les cours et je n'étais pas d'accord, vraiment pas d'accord. Si je devais être à nouveau élève, je ne voulais pas être totalement éloigné des autres, je l'étais déjà assez par nécessité et puis j'avais toujours réussi à sortir du dortoir sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à présent, à son grand dam d'ailleurs, la plupart du temps.

En dehors de ces sources de conflit, tout se passait bien, très bien même et nous avions ainsi passé la plupart de notre temps à mon entraînement théorique et pratique et à d'autres activités plus distrayantes et parfois nettement plus fatigantes. Finalement, nous avions installé ce que je pourrais qualifier de routine agréable, mon Prince et moi. Cependant, je voyais le moment où Sev devrait faire son retour dans le monde de la magie en tant qu'un autre se rapprochait inéluctablement, et j'avais encore du mal avec cette perspective car je savais qu'en premier lieu, il devait retourner voir Voldemort et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que peut-être il avait été démasqué entre-temps. Depuis près de deux semaines, nous n'avions aucun contact avec le monde extérieur et parfois, je laissais cette crainte envahir mes pensées. Dans ces moments-là, Sev levait toujours un sourcil sarcastique et finissait par murmurer 'au lit, Potter.', ce qui avait pour effet de m'empêcher de réellement dire tout ce que je ressentais.

Il était sans doute plus de dix heures du matin au vu de la lumière qui pénétrait dans notre chambre, et pour une fois, Sev était resté avec moi pour prolonger la nuit. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais pourquoi et je ne voulais pas, il pouvait bien attendre une ou deux heures de plus, son plan 'génialissime' n'allait pas être mis en péril. Cependant, je le sentais à côté de moi, il soupirait, impatient de mettre en place son foutu projet, il m'avait vainement caressé pour me forcer à me réveiller mais je faisais comme si je dormais et j'étais resté de marbre, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers.

« Potter.

- Hm ??

- Potter, tu n'as plus cinq ans, tu sais que je dois essayer la potion pour pourvoir aux éventuels effets secondaires avant d'aller retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans deux jours et j'aurai sans aucun doute besoin de ton aide.

- Je ne peux pas me lever tout de suite. Je suis trop fatigué. Tu m'as épuisé la nuit dernière.

- Ce serait bien la première fois. Nous devons tester aujourd'hui la potion d'apparence et tu le sais parfaitement, les dix jours sont écoulés. Je ne vais pas me répéter encore une fois et ne crois pas que je vais rester ici toute la matinée.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire… »

Je m'étais légèrement relevé dans sa direction, effleurant par inadvertance sa cuisse et malencontreusement je remontais tout doucement vers une zone un peu plus haute. Sev me regarda d'un air mi-affligé, mi-sarcastique, soupirant profondément.

« Je croyais que je t'avais épuisé la nuit dernière, ce sont bien tes propres termes pourtant, chaton.

- Oui, mais je ne te demande rien d'autre, que d'être épuisé, éreinté, lessivé, crevé, mort…

- Je m'en voudrais de priver le monde de la magie de sa majesté, Potter II, sauveur de l'humanité. »

Je m'étais installé sur ses cuisses pour le bloquer et mes mains remontaient le long de son corps, je commençais à le masser sensuellement.

« Potter…

- Qu'est-ce que désire mon Prince ? »

Il m'embrassa légèrement et me répondit, entre chaque mot, il déposa ses lèvres sur chaque partie de mon visage.

« Chaton… je… veux… que… tu… te… lèves ET IMMEDIATEMENT. »

Sev m'enserra la taille d'un coup sec et me fit rouler sur le côté du lit.

« TU FAIS CHIER, SEV.

- Langage Potter et j'ai dit debout. Si tu comptes sur moi pour endosser le rôle du parfait petit ami compréhensif, tu te fourvoies totalement, chaton ! Je ferai ce que j'ai prévu que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Toi comme petit ami compréhensif, je n'ai jamais cru aux miracles, tu sais, tu es peut-être un amant fabuleux au pieu, poussin mais question compréhension et sentiments humains, Ron pourrait te donner des cours de délicatesse.

- Potter, si tu mentionnes encore une autre fois Weasley dans ce lit, je te garantis que tu redécouvriras les plaisirs de dormir SEUL. »

Sev se leva sans attendre, emportant avec lui le drap me laissant sans rien, ce qui n'était pas si inhabituel d'ailleurs, il ajouta un simple 'je te laisse cinq minutes pour être dans la salle des Potions passé ce délai, je viens te chercher et crois-moi, tu le regretteras.' avant que la porte ne claque. N'importe quoi ! Gnagnagna !!! Et si tu n'es pas en bas dans cinq minutes, tu le regretteras… Pssss ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces à trois mornilles et deux noises !

_« Chaton, je t'entends… Et si tu avais trois mornilles et deux noises de jugeote, justement, tu aurais peur et tu tremblerais devant ma menace !_

_- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma tête d'abord ? D'ailleurs depuis quand tu peux m'entendre sans qu'on soit dans la même pièce ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire que tu ne m'as pas déjà fait ? Tu m'as balancé des milliers de sortilèges de magie noire._

_- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de menace, Chaton._

_- Hein ? _

_- Abstinence._

_- Sois sérieux, tu ne tiendrais pas, Poussin._

_- Que tu crois, chéri, que tu crois, tu veux courir le risque ?_

_- Euh… NON !_

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis déjà dans la salle de potions et il te reste une minute et vingt-cinq secondes pour être ici, chaton. Après, ce sera douche froide et travaux manuels pendant une semaine._ »

Et à peine une minute plus tard, je débarquai dans la salle des Potions, légèrement, très légèrement essoufflé. Sev me regarda d'un air goguenard.

« Vingt-cinq secondes d'avance, tu n'as jamais été autant à l'heure, Potter. Mon chantage aurait-il eu l'effet escompté, chaton ?

- Pfff… Absolument aucun rapport !

- Mais bien sûr. Si j'avais su qu'il fallait utiliser ce type de menace plutôt que de te donner des milliers d'heures de retenue et autre récurage de chaudrons, je l'aurais fait bien avant.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ta pitoyable menace que tu ne pourrais jamais tenir de toute manière, si je suis arrivé à l'heure, c'est juste pour voir si j'avais réussi ma potion, j'espère juste que tu resteras toujours 'baisable' après ta foutue transformation.

- Plaît-il ?

- Ben, oui dans ton plan si génialissime, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui se passerait si tu te transformais en sosie de Fol Œil ou pire en frère jumeau de Rusard. Beurk ! Ne compte pas sur moi, pour faire quoi que ce soit avec toi alors, ce sera douche froide et travaux manuels pour toi, moi j'aurais toujours Seam au cas où… »

Sev me fusillait littéralement du regard, ses yeux flamboyaient dangereusement alors que je lui souriais le plus innocemment du monde. Il se rapprocha de moi et à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, il murmura d'une voix sourde et profonde, tout bonnement terrifiante, détachant chaque syllabe :

« N'y pense même pas, Potter… Il y a encore certains sorts de magie noire que tu ne connais pas, ce serait malheureux que '_Seam'_ soit malencontreusement victime d'un tel sort, je suppose que tu aurais mauvaise conscience si Finnigan n'atteignait pas son dix-huitième anniversaire.

- Tu plaisantes là… Dis…

- Crois-tu Potter ? »

Je déglutissais très péniblement alors qu'il souriait ironiquement. J'avais dû légèrement verdir à ses paroles.

« Rassure-toi, chaton, mon éthique de Professeur me l'interdit enfin du moins tant qu'il est mon élève à Poudlard. Dernière précision, Potter, avant de passer à la potion, tu es à moi. »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, j'adorais ces marques de jalousie et c'était vrai que j'adorais le titiller.

« Ah… tout ça pour me dire ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais déjà, mon chéri, que je suis à toi et… que tu m'aimes. »

- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tu me fatigues et tu me...

- Donnes la migraine, je sais, je sais, Poussin. »

Sev me fusilla de nouveau du regard, mais préféra ne pas répondre, non, il se vengea d'une façon plus sournoise, il se dirigea donc, comme si de rien n'était, vers la grande armoire dans laquelle nous avions entreposés plusieurs flacons remplis de potion d'apparence ou de son antidote. Il prit précautionneusement, entre ses mains blanches l'une de ses fioles, le liquide était à présent d'une étrange couleur verdâtre, très peu engageante et franchement je n'aurais jamais accepté de boire de cette mixture infâme.

« Tu crois que c'est bon, Sev ?

- Potter, ce n'est pas le plus important et puis tu avais justement rajouté, avec mon aide, du jus d'orange pour qu'elle ait un peu meilleur goût. Tu te rappelles, chaton ou bien je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

- Avec ton aide ? Tu as surtout tout fait pour que je n'y arrive pas plutôt, je regretterai presque d'avoir réussi car en ce moment, tu hésiterais à la boire, cette foutue potion !

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, d'après les données que j'ai pu récolter dans le grimoire de Merlin, tome VII, en dehors de l'effet même de la potion, il existe d'autres risques comme des vertiges, une perte de conscience et au pire une altération du flux magique.

- Une quoi ? Une altération de ta magie ! Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'en parler gentiment avant aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quand on mangeait ou entre deux entraînements.

- Entre deux entraînements, Potter, tu sais parfaitement ce que nous faisions et je ne pense pas que tu étais disposé à m'écouter parler potions…

- On ne parle pas potion, on parle de ta magie et du risque inconsidéré que tu prends, cette potion est un poison et tu le sais aussi bien que moi et même si tu peux redevenir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites Sev, tu le paieras un jour ou l'autre et je n'aime pas ça.

- Il faut le faire, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, Potter, donc à quoi ça servait de t'en parler avant, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter davantage. Et si je te le dis maintenant, c'est pour que tu ne sois pas surpris s'il se passait quoi que ce soit quand je prendrai de la potion.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'épiloguer sur ça, je teste aujourd'hui la potion et j'attends deux jours pour me présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense que ça suffira pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'effet à retardement.

- Et le contre-poison ?

- Quoi ?

- Quels sont les risques ?

- Le seul qu'il faut vraiment craindre, c'est qu'il y ait une erreur dans l'inversion des éléments, qu'on n'ait pas réussi à préparer le miroir à la potion d'apparence. Dans ce cas, il est possible que je reste transformé pour toujours et pour les autres effets indésirables, honnêtement, personne ne peut le dire. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler et blêmir lorsque je l'entendis parler de tout ce qu'il risquait alors que cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir le moins du monde. Il s'asseyait sur l'une des rares chaises, il jouait avec le liquide de la fiole.

« Je…

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Je voulais savoir tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé d'altérations de magie, cela signifie quoi exactement ?

- Tout et son contraire. Même si ce n'est pas fréquent, ce risque est bien réel. Si tu es allergique aux pierres de lune, tu peux perdre le contrôle de ta magie, elle s'amplifie dangereusement et tu peux donc blesser les personnes qui t'entourent. Par contre, si tu ne supportes pas les queues de salamandre, ton flux magique peut s'éteindre, tu perds alors toute capacité de faire de la magie.

- Pendant combien de temps tu peux ne plus faire de magie ?

- C'est variable, cela dépend…

- Com-bien ?

- Quelques heures, quelques jours… Ou indéfiniment.

- Evidemment je me demande pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris et tu l'as toujours su je suppose, même avant le jour où tu en as parlé à Albus.

- Oui, Harry et il le sait lui aussi.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça…

- C'est ma vie, pas la tienne. Je fais mes choix comme tu feras les tiens plus tard. Tu n'as rien à dire comme je n'aurai pas la moindre remarque à te faire quand tu te décideras à attaquer le Mage Noir, même si je penserais probablement comme toi en cet instant, que c'est trop dangereux, inconsidéré, que je risque de te perdre, je ne m'opposerai pas à ton départ. »

Je commençais à faire demi-tour et à quitter la pièce, il avait eu dix jours pour me prévenir précisément des effets secondaires, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il m'avait juste signalé qu'il aurait besoin de mon aide, le jour du test sans me dire clairement pourquoi. Quel con ! Alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte, je le sentis derrière mon épaule, je ne l'avais même pas entendu se lever de sa chaise. Il posa sa main sur le bois et me parla dans le creux de l'oreille de sa voix chaude et suave. Son souffle chaud contre mon cou me faisait trembler malgré moi.

« Reste, Potter. Combien de fois il faudra encore te rappeler que nous sommes en guerre et que les sacrifices sont inévitables ? Je tiens aussi à te rappeler qu'il n'y a que très peu de risque que je sois allergique à l'un des constituants de la potion. Potter, reste. Tu vas lancer un protego sur toi au cas où je perde le contrôle, il ne faudrait pas que je te blesse.

- Je crois rêver. Au cas où ça te passe au-dessus de la tête, c'est toi qui risques le plus. Bon je suppose que si je ne reste pas, tu vas me le faire payer.

- Potter, loin de moi cette idée mais prépare-toi à le regretter. Bon tu es prêt cette fois, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, nous devons après nous entraîner, je pense d'ailleurs créer un double magique sur lequel tu lanceras les différents sorts que je t'ai appris cette semaine et notamment le contre-sort du sectum sempra qui semble te poser quelques difficultés, je veux être absolument sûr que tu le maîtrises parfaitement avant notre retour à Poudlard. »

Je me retournai et lui faisais face, je profitais de cette proximité pour l'embrasser légèrement, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, nous ne faisions que très rarement mêler aux entraînements des gestes affectueux, des gestes juste de tendresse comme s'il existait deux mondes, celui où il était mon amant, celui où il était mon professeur. Après cette marque d'attachement, Sev leva juste un sourcil sarcastique, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire fugace mais il ne me dit rien. Il se remit, lentement, au centre de la pièce, ouvrit la petite fiole et attendit que je prononce le sort de Protego avant de porter à la bouche le flacon et de boire quelques gorgées de la potion à l'aspect si peu engageant. Je me remis à penser à un vieux livre moldu que j'avais lu quelques années auparavant pourvu qu'il ne se transforme pas en Mister Hyde.

Un curieux brouillard semblait se dégager de lui alors qu'il avait pratiquement avalé toute la bouteille, ses traits semblaient de plus en plus flous, j'attendais, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, pour l'instant, l'aura magique de Sev ne paraissait pas perturbée par la prise de la potion, c'était bon signe, enfin du moins c'est ce que j'espérais de tout mon cœur. Après quelques minutes interminables, le nuage qui entourait le corps de Sev commençait à se dissiper légèrement avant de se fondre complètement dans son corps. Je le vis légèrement tituber et s'accrocher au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber, je me précipitais aussitôt vers lui et le soutenais du mieux que je pouvais :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la potion ? Sev, réponds-moi…

- Potter, tu me fatigues, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu la tête qui tournait un peu. C'est assez normal vu la potion… POTTER, tu m'écoutes…

- Hummm... »

J'avais cessé de penser et d'écouter quand mon regard s'était porté sur ses lèvres qui se mouvaient si sensuellement… OH… MY… GOD… Comment peut-on être aussi… aussi… OH… PUTAIN !

« POTTER, tu m'inquiètes, là ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il me pose une question d'une voix hypnotique, toujours grave, encore plus profonde et chaleureuse, encore plus sensuelle… ah oui, c'était quoi déjà sa question… Tiens, il a l'air de crier, pas grave… OH… MY… GOD… Ses lèvres… OH… SES YEUX… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Concentre-toi ou il va t'envoyer un sort là.

« POTTER, JE TE DONNE DEUX SECONDES…

- Hein ?

- JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION ! AS-TU L'INTENTION DE ME REPONDRE ?

- Quoi ? Je… Pardon…

- Très éloquent. Alors, ça va ? Fol Œil ou Rusard ?

- Je… OH… MY… GOD…

- Non, chaton, moi, c'est Severus, Severus Rogue, maître des Potions à Poudlard, et dire que tu t'inquiétais des effets de la potion sur moi, Merlin aurait dû expliquer que les dégâts pouvaient être irrémédiables sur les personnes assistant à la transformation. Alors tu me dis à quoi je ressemble ou vais-je être forcé de conjurer un miroir dans la salle.

- Vas-y, je ne pense pas pouvoir te rendre justice, conjure un miroir, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi tu risques d'avoir quelques difficultés à enseigner aux plus grandes classes de Poudlard.

- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles et explique-toi clairement pour une fois, ça me reposerait.

- Tu-es-ma-gni-fi-que, est-ce suffisamment compréhensible pour toi, Poussin !

- Je doute que tu sois très objectif en ce qui me concerne…

- Ah non, je suis on ne peut plus objectif, mon Trésor. Tes yeux sont splendides, toujours aussi noirs, en forme d'amande mais plus doux, plus brillants, comme quand tu me fais l'amour. Ton nez est plus fin, droit. Tes lèvres sont toujours aussi fines mais plus rouges, parfaitement dessinées, un vrai appel au baiser. Tes cheveux sont à peu près de la même longueur mais légèrement ondulés, un peu en bataille et toujours aussi sombre, ils reflètent la lumière. Ton visage est toujours très masculin mais avec ce je ne sais quoi… ET IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU AILLES A POUDLARD ! ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Potter ?

- Ils vont tous se jeter sur toi là-bas et je suis très sérieux.

- Chaton, je suis assez grand pour repousser une bande d'adolescents aux hormones dérangées, en ébullition…

- Ca se voit tout de suite, je suis quoi moi au juste ? Tu peux me le rappeler, j'ai quelques doutes.

- C'est différent, tu es ma croix sur cette terre et mon fantasme personnel. D'ailleurs cela fait maintenant plus de cinq minutes que tu t'accroches à moi comme si j'allais tomber et que tes mains semblent s'égarer à certains endroits…

- Bah, d'abord, il faut bien que je vérifie si tout a changé ou si tu as conservé les parties qui m'intéressaient tout particulièrement, rassure-toi, tout va bien sur ce plan-là apparemment et n'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'un adolescent aux hormones dérangées qui voit son amant se transformer en véritable incarnation de la luxure, alors franchement, tu ne vas pas me reprocher ce léger vagabondage qui semble te faire de l'effet.

- Potter au lieu de jacasser, si on montait jusqu'à la chambre…

- Pourquoi jusqu'à la chambre, Poussin, il y a toujours la table, non ? »

A suivre…

Je ne sais si je posterais la semaine prochaine… alors juste à bientôt.


	32. Chapter 32 : La mission

**Coucou, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre d' 'Harry et l'héritier de Dumbledore'. Alors vous allez voir, le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais c'est pour la bonne cause. La dernière fois, la potion d'apparence a fonctionné et notre Sev a été transformé. Mais l'antidote va-t-il fonctionner ? Réponse dans la suite…**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 32 : La mission.**

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais devenu un autre et que je ne reconnaissais plus mon reflet dans le miroir tout ceci m'avait beaucoup plus perturbé que ce que j'aurais cru au premier abord. Je supposais cependant que très rapidement, surtout quand je serais de nouveau installé à Poudlard, je finirais par m'y faire, ce qui m'inquiétait davantage, c'était les sensations que j'avais pu ressentir, lorsque je m'étais transformé, j'avais été pris d'un léger étourdissement et l'espace d'un instant, j'avais même cru que j'allais tomber. Ceci dit, cela avait été très fugace et toutes ces sensations avaient disparu aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, je n'en aurais d'ailleurs pas fait grand cas si je n'avais pas ressenti plus tard des légers picotements au niveau des bouts des doigts comme des éclairs de magie. Si je semblais assez chamboulé par tous ces changements, cela ne paraissait pas être le cas de Potter qui était parti à la conquête de mon nouveau corps avec grand appétit. Il ne m'avait cependant pas clairement dit ce qu'il pensait et il n'avait apparemment également rien remarqué de mes soucis. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune intention de lui en informer, ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une simple gêne et il n'était pas impossible que tous ces signes disparaissent définitivement.

Nous nous retrouvions à nouveau, dans la salle des potions, j'étais prêt à prendre l'antidote, j'étais sûr à présent que plus aucun autre effet secondaire n'apparaîtrait. Contrairement au jour où j'avais pris la première potion, je n'avais pas eu besoin de forcer par diverses moyens et méthodes Potter à venir ici, il m'avait très facilement suivi, il était très impatient que je prenne le contre-poison. L'antidote était d'une couleur rouge sombre, complémentaire de la potion d'apparence et c'était un très bon signe d'efficacité de la mixture. Potter fixait la petite fiole avec intérêt, ces yeux brillaient avec une certaine fébrilité, il était adossé au mur, ses mains dans son dos pianotaient contre la paroi froide, il restait silencieux, chose assez surprenante pour lui. Son excitation n'était pas dépourvue d'une certaine inquiétude, il voulait que je boive de suite la potion, il avait hâte de savoir si l'antidote est efficace, il voulait me voir redevenir comme avant, je le sentais à travers ses pensées et tout son corps me le criait. Je ne fis pas durer le suspense et avala d'un seul trait le liquide, l'amertume mal cachée par les oranges de la potion d'apparence avait été remplacée par un goût presque trop sucré. Les effets par contre étaient très similaires, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein brouillard, comme si le monde tourbillonnait autour de moi et je sentais comme un feu en moi. Très vite, tout s'apaisa et redevint comme avant la prise de la mixture. Instinctivement, mes yeux se posèrent sur Potter, attendant de savoir si nous avions parfaitement réussi, si j'avais réalisé le bon contre-poison. Il me souriait si franchement que je n'avais pas de raison de douter de la réussite de la potion, j'étais redevenu moi-même, Severus Rogue. Je conjurai une glace qui apparut sous l'instant dans ma main. C'était un petit miroir, avec un manche en forme de queue de serpent, qui avait appartenu à ma mère, je me souvenais d'elle quand elle se regardait dedans et qu'elle camouflait par des sorts d'illusion ses marques et autres bleus. Quand je regardais mon reflet, je me reconnus enfin et pour la première fois, depuis deux jours, je pouvais revoir mon visage, mes yeux perçants, mon nez bien trop gros et je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Potter s'était rapproché de moi sans faire de bruit et m'enserra la taille. Il avait un léger sourire assez désarmant, presque enfantin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? Tu te rends compte que tu n'as plus aucune attirance pour ton vil professeur de potions et que tu préfères l'autre. »

Il se mordit les lèvres et me regardait au fond des yeux.

« Oh que non, cher Professeur, je me rends compte surtout que je préfère le vrai, le seul, le premier modèle de Severus Rogue avec ses sourcils qui se soulèvent sarcastiquement, si charmant, son regard qui se veut dur et méchant mais, si on fait bien attention, qui est pétillant de malice et de ruse…

- Potter… Tu as été dehors, tu as pris le soleil ? Sache que cela ne te réussit pas, mais pas du tout.

- Tu n'y parviendras pas. C'est la stricte vérité, je te préfère comme ça, je ne nie pas que tu es plutôt bien fichu et que tu as un très joli corps quand tu es transformé et j'ai bien aimé commencer à étudier les possibilités que ton nouveau corps offrait mais je suis impatient de redécouvrir et de parcourir tout ton torse m'attardant sur chacune de tes cicatrices, sur chacun de tes grains de beauté, délimitant chacun de tes muscles de ma langue. »

Je sentais ses doigts essayer de déboutonner ma robe de sorcier.

« Potter, nous n'avons pas de temps, il faut que j'aille au Q.G. du Mage Noir et après, j'irai me présenter à Minerva, à Poudlard.

- Oui, je sais, tu me le répètes depuis quinze jours presque sans discontinuer mais tu ne veux pas te divertir un tout petit peu avant que tu ne partes, dis ? »

Harry s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et était parti à la conquête de mon visage, il avait déposé ses fines lèvres rouges sur mes joues, d'abord la droite puis la gauche. Il descendait à présent, lentement vers ma propre bouche, il mordilla assez franchement ma lèvre supérieure pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche. Merlin que ce gamin était éner… excitant, cette façon avide et affamée de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la première fois. Sa langue impétueuse voulait tout contrôler mais je ne la laissais pas agir à sa guise. Plus les secondes passaient et plus le baiser s'enflammait et devenait brûlant, passionné, nous commencions à savoir exactement comment faire pour attiser l'autre et Potter y arrivait de mieux en mieux pour mon malheur. Quand à bout de souffle nos deux bouches se quittèrent, je me rendis compte que la moitié des boutons de ma robe avaient été détachés, Harry murmurait contre ma peau :

« Sev et si on retournait dans la chambre…

- Pot… Arrête. »

Sa bouche avait glissé sur mon torse et dévorait ma peau comme une crème glacée à la vanille.

« Mon Poussin, sois sérieux, je vois bien que tu en as tout autant envie que moi. Allez, tu auras tout le temps d'aller rejoindre Voldemort, après, d'ici trente minutes si tu es en très grande forme.

- Mon chaton, si tu tiens vraiment à tes trente minutes de bonheur, j'éviterai de parler comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que voudrait donc mon Prince pour lui faire changer d'avis. »

Potter n'attendit pas ma réponse et sa bouche mordit la peau fine entre mon cou et ma clavicule, me faisant, comme à chaque fois, gémir comme un lamentable Poufsouffle, foutu gamin. J'avais beau essayé de le repousser, Potter avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement, il se collait toujours un peu plus contre moi.

« Potter…

- Laisse-moi profiter de ton joli corps, je te laisse carte blanche, fais de moi ce que tu veux, je serai ta marionnette, je serai l'élève que tu as toujours voulu, tout à fait docile. »

Potter s'agrippa à mon cou, ses jambes enserrant ma taille. Sa bouche reprit la tache de dévorer mon cou comme il avait si bien commencé quelques instants auparavant.

« Sev, Sev, réagis, je sais bien que ma proposition est des plus déstabilisantes mais j'attends ta réponse, Poussin. L'autre fois, tu as particulièrement apprécié notre dernière séance sur la table de la salle des potions, alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères mon Prince ? La table ou le lit, à toi de choisir ? »

Malgré ses propos plus qu'aguicheurs et promesse de folle débauche, je sentais Potter un peu plus en demande de tendresse.

« Nous aurons encore presque deux semaines avant notre départ d'ici, nous aurons encore l'occasion de tester le mobilier de la salle des potions et puis je ne me lasse pas de la vision de ton joli corps totalement nu, au milieu du lit.

- Vœu exaucé. »

Sa bouche remonta, laissa mon cou et mordilla assez franchement le lobe de mon oreille avant de me le lécher pour apaiser la légère douleur. Tout le temps du trajet pour rejoindre la chambre, nous restions relativement sages. Potter s'était collé à moi, il avait calé sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je sentais à peine ses lèvres embrasser la peau nue de mon cou. C'était très rare mais quand nous arrivions dans la chambre, aucun vêtement n'avait encore magiquement disparu, seuls les premiers boutons de ma robe avaient été défaits. Je déposais mon précieux fardeau entre les draps blancs, j'en profitais pour basculer au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser. Mes bras passaient sous le tee-shirt qu'Harry portait, je commençais à le caresser un peu plus intensément, des frissons de plaisir le parcouraient déjà. Je le sentais peu à peu s'abandonner, quand il me fit passer sous lui, ses mains serraient les miennes, nos bras au dessus de nos têtes.

« Mon cher Maître, je sais que je t'ai laissé carte blanche mais j'ai une idée, si tu me laissais faire, Poussin ?

- Quand je vois cet éclair de lubricité dans tes yeux, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas… »

Sans attendre un éventuel accord de ma part, je le sentis se relever. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu gamin avait l'intention de faire. Son sourire carnassier me faisait craindre le pire. Son visage se rapprocha du nouveau du mien. Il murmura un simple 'ligare' et des petites cordelettes entourèrent mes poignets qui se retrouvèrent attachés aux montants du lit.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- C'est très simple, tu diriges mais tu ne touches pas, cela ne te tente pas ? Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et tu es détaché, si tu le souhaites. »

Je levai un sourcil sarcastique, laissant mon esprit vagabonder sur un terrain glissant.

« Chaton, sache que tu as intérêt à être particulièrement créatif car ma vengeance sera impitoyable.

- Voyons, tu me connais mieux que ça. Alors mon Prince, c'est oui ?

- Bien évidemment, Potter.

- Alors, comme je connais ton côté légèrement dominateur…

- Légèrement ? Chaton, tu étais dans le même lit que moi, rassure-moi.

- Tss, tss, tss, c'est moi qui commande et toi qui es attaché pour l'instant, je te signale.

- Potter.

- Bon, je reprends, comme je connais ton côté légèrement dominateur, dis-moi si tu serais intéressé par un striptease, rien que pour toi.

- Potter, ma patience a des limites.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un 'oui, j'en meurs d'envie, mon chéri.'

- Pot… »

Je fus interrompu par la bouche d'Harry qui me fit taire, tellement le baiser était exigeant et passionné. Instinctivement, je me remuais doucement pour combler le manque laissé par mes mains, j'aurais tant voulu le caresser, faire glisser mes doigts le long de son corps. Quand il cessa le baiser, je me surpris à me relever pour tenter de prolonger ce doux contact.

« Musica. »

Harry se leva du lit tandis qu'une musique lente et lascive envahissait la pièce, je ne connaissais pas cet air, probablement de la musique moldue. Il se remuait lentement au son de la musique, j'aurais pu croire qu'il l'avait toujours fait, tant ses hanches bougeaient en rythme, de façon indécente et provocante.

« Je te croyais nul en danse, vu ta pitoyable démonstration lors du bal de Noël au cours de ta quatrième année…

- Eh bien, il faut que je te resitue le contexte… »

Je me crispai dès qu'il commençait une phrase comme ça, le mot 'Seam' n'était jamais très loin.

« Je te préviens charitablement, si tu prononces le nom de Finnigan dans notre chambre, tu peux tout de suite tout arrêter, chéri.

- Et Seam, j'y ai droit.

- Potter !

- Bon, très bien de toute manière, je crois que tu as compris l'idée générale, il me semble.

- Moi aussi, Potter, moi aussi. »

Mon cauchemar personnel fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se déhancha de nouveau au rythme de la musique, franchement en le voyant jouer avec son tee-shirt qu'il remontait, dévoilant son ventre ferme avant de le cacher, je ne pensais qu'une seule chose 'Merlin qu'il est bandant.' Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, Potter finit par ôter totalement son tee-shirt et me le jetait au visage. Je bougeais frénétiquement la tête pour enlever ce morceau de tissu et continuer à profiter de ce spectacle ô combien intéressant. Il se débarrassa très rapidement de ses chaussures avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il défit un bouton puis commença juste à descendre la fermeture éclair mais pas suffisamment pour que son pantalon puisse tomber à ses chevilles. Je sentais ma bouche s'assécher et je me demandais encore combien de temps allait-il faire encore durer cette douce torture.

« Potter.

- Oui, amour ?

- Tu comptes rester ainsi vêtu encore longtemps.

- Un peu de patience, Professeur, cela ne fait encore que commencer.

- Profite bien car c'est bien la dernière fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça.

- Mais oui, mais oui, on en reparlera après, quand tu auras eu le meilleur orgasme de ta vie, si tu veux bien, Poussin. »

Potter se retourna me laissant face à son superbe postérieur moulé dans son jean. Très, très lentement, toujours en suivant le rythme de la musique, il fit descendre son pantalon centimètre par centimètre, me permettant de voir ses jambes fuselées et fines, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir et j'essayais de me détacher en vain. Une fois, son jean à terre, il l'enjamba et le poussa d'un coup de pied au loin. Il n'était à présent plus vêtu que d'un boxer noir qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son excitation. Il passa sous l'élastique un doigt puis deux et enfin toute sa main droite. Il n'oserait pas, Merlin. Eh bien si, je voyais à travers le tissu, sa main bougeait en de légers va et vient. Les joues de Potter devenaient toutes rouges et sa respiration plus saccadée, haletante.

« Potter, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu te fasses plaisir tout seul mais j'aimerai bien en profiter totalement et avoir une meilleure vue. »

Mon petit Potter rougissait un peu plus et se mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Ce foutu gamin était d'une sensualité extraordinaire et même si je ne lui aurais jamais avoué même sous imperium, ainsi attaché, le regarder danser, le regarder se caresser, c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute la chose la plus excitante de toute ma vie. Sans un mot, je le vis faire glisser d'un coup, sans hésiter, son sous-vêtement. Il recommença à se caresser d'une main tandis que de l'autre passait sur son torse, martyrisant ses tétons. C'était un vrai appel à la luxure. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à se libérer dans sa main et je me demandais comment je n'en avais pas fait autant en le voyant ainsi, ses yeux agrandis sous le plaisir paraissaient, si c'était possible, encore plus verts. Quand il revint vers le lit, vers moi, il me souriait franchement. Il s'assit à califourchon sur moi, d'une façon assez impudique, qui me permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son anatomie.

« Je crois que je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé de toi, pour l'instant il va falloir réparer cette erreur, je crois.

- Je pense effectivement, Potter que ce serait une bonne chose. Tu as l'intention de me détacher ?

- Poussin, il n'en est absolument pas question, pas une seule seconde. Tu as pourtant été très patient jusqu'à présent, tu t'en tires plutôt bien même…

- Non, Potter, pour l'instant, je ne tire rien du tout.

- Ouh, le vilain jeu de mot poussin. Je te sens un peu tendu, là.

- Tendu ? Et c'est toi qui parles de vilain jeu de mots, ce n'est pas la véracrasse qui se fout un peu de la licorne par hasard. »

Le brun éclata de rire, à gorge déployée, jetant sa tête en arrière. Respire, respire, Severus… Potter baissa son visage et m'embrassa doucement. C'était étrange, l'instant d'avant, il jouait à un jeu des plus sensuels et des plus érotiques et la seconde qui suivait, il était presque timide, en recherche de tendresse, lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Dommage cet éclair de mélancolie, de tristesse n'était déjà plus qu'un vieux souvenir et les deux émeraudes pétillaient déjà de malice.

« Mon Trésor, j'ai deux possibilités pour te déshabiller soit très, très lentement, soit d'un simple sort de magie, alors, choisis.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu feras l'inverse de ce que je voudrais, alors je ne choisirais pas.

- Pfouu, même pas drôle, si on ne peut plus jouer. Bon eh bien, ce sera lentement, pour une fois que tu n'as pas la voix au chapitre, autant faire durer le plaisir. »

Il passa alors ses mains sur le haut de mon torse déjà découvert et il me caressa doucement. Puis il glissa lentement pour pouvoir continuer à dégrafer ma lourde robe, j'aurais très bien pu raccourcir l'attente en jetant un sort sans baguette et me dévêtir d'un coup mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui ne résiste pas. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très patient jusqu'à présent. Et puis j'adore le regard légèrement penaud et honteux qu'il me lance dans ce genre de situation. Les mains de Potter se faisaient de plus en plus impatientes, après cinq ou six autres boutons, il commençait à s'agacer, il allait bientôt craquer, j'en jubilais d'avance. Je sentais sa bouche s'aventurer sur mon torse et partir, comme il me l'avait dit précédemment, de nouveau à la découverte de mes cicatrices. Alors qu'il lui restait encore au moins une dizaine de boutons à défaire pour pouvoir enlever entièrement ma robe, je me rendis compte à travers ses pensées qu'il s'énervait vraiment et ainsi une fraction de seconde plus tard, il râlait pendant qu'un long frisson me parcourait, j'avais raison, il n'avait pas résisté.

« Poussin, je sens bien que tu jubiles.

- Pas du tout, chaton, loin de moi l'idée que comme à chaque fois que tu veux me déshabiller, tu ne peux résister à mon charme et tu finis par un sort.

- En même temps, tu porterais comme moi un tee-shirt et un jean et pas ces robes infâmes, je réussirai.

- Je ne parierai pas dessus, si j'étais toi.

- Trésor, je te signale que tu es toujours attaché et que je pourrais très bien changer d'avis et te laisser là seul avec ta main droite.

- Potter, tu n'en ais pas capable. Tu voudrais vraiment te priver du meilleur orgasme de ta vie. »

Potter déglutit assez difficilement, alors que c'était moi qui riais cette fois. Bien sûr, il reprit très vite le dessus.

« Mon Maître sait que ma bouche n'ait pas seulement douée pour parler. Serait-il tenté ?

- Au lieu de jacasser, Potter, justement, vas-y, prouve-moi ton talent. »

Mon cauchemar personnel me regardait avec des yeux de chat affamé, il se positionna puis me jeta un autre regard pour me demander une dernière fois l'autorisation. Merlin, même en voulant paraître l'être le plus cynique au monde, dès que sa langue passait sur mon sexe gonflé et qu'il me prit sans prévenir totalement en bouche, je me sentais me liquéfier et perdre le contrôle et il savourait l'instant, il me fixait de ses deux émeraudes tandis qu'il faisait de lents va et vient. Merlin. J'aurai tant voulu passer mes mains dans ses cheveux pour augmenter le contact, de ne pas pouvoir le faire, c'était frustrant mais aussi terriblement plus excitant, il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, j'étais totalement à sa merci. Dès qu'il se relevait, je me cambrais pour faire durer le contact le plus longtemps possible. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir quand ses mains si délicates clouèrent mes hanches au lit. Il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrassa.

« Mon chéri, j'ai aussi envie d'en profiter, tu sais… »

Il l'avait dit avec une touchante naïveté sans aucune trace d'un quelconque sarcasme, tout le contraire de ce que j'aurais fait dans une telle situation. Nous allions pouvoir entamer la dernière partie du jeu. Potter était parfois bien imprévisible mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela, alors que je lui demandais de me détacher, il n'en fit rien, j'eus l'impression qu'il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de mon corps en commençant par mes mains, pour finir par mes orteils, bien évidemment, cette fois, il évita une partie centrale de mon anatomie, me frustrant toujours un peu plus. Son visage revint tout contre le mien.

« Potter, si tu veux vraiment connaître le meilleur orgasme de ta vie, je crois que de me libérer maintenant serait judicieux, non ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression de faire tout ce que tu veux, tu ne veux pas continuer, trésor ? »

Son regard était indescriptible, d'un vert brillant de malice, je me remuais doucement.

« Si tu es sûr de toi, vas-y, finis, Potter, savoure l'instant.

- Ca va, n'en fais pas trop, tu ne te sacrifies pas, non plus. »

Tandis que le foutu Gryffondor ne me quittait pas des yeux, j'étais comme hypnotisé, lorsqu'il s'empala sur moi, sans aucune préparation, il était si étroit et chaud que je ne pus retenir un cri de stupeur et de jouissance. Son visage s'était crispé sous la douleur mais il commença, quelques minutes après, à exécuter des mouvements lents de va et vient comme si de rien n'était.

« Potter, putain…

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Oh… Putain.

- Méfie-toi, ton vocabulaire devient limité. »

Il continuait à se mouvoir sur moi, il me griffait le torse, c'était indescriptible. Il était l'amant parfait, enfin pour moi mais je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais pouvoir poser mes mains sur son corps, ses fesses fermes, partout. Je ne sais s'il avait lu à travers mes pensées ou bien s'il avait eu tout simplement la même idée que moi mais il prononça 'liberare'. Mes mains se retrouvèrent libres de toute entrave. Automatiquement, elles se mirent à caresser le bas de son dos et ses fesses. Merlin ! Je me redressai à moitié pour rapprocher son visage trempé de sueur du mien.

« Potter, tu te rappelles tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que je préférai te voir nu au milieu des draps et si on changeait de position, histoire que je puisse enfin t'admirer éperdu dans notre lit. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il se détacha de moi et se laissa glisser sur la place à côté, les jambes assez ouvertes pour me rappeler ce que nous avions déjà largement commencé. Je me basculais alors sur lui et je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais été aussi sincère, de le voir ainsi était la plus belle chose qu'il m'était donnée de contempler, ses yeux verts brillants, ses cheveux collés par la sueur qui me permettaient de voir sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je m'enfonçai en une seule poussée en lui et reprenais les allées et venues dans ce corps magnifique. Je le voyais s'abandonner toujours un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup contre sa prostate, son corps se cambrait, ses paupières papillonnaient, ses doigts froissaient les draps immaculés, il se mordait au sang sa lèvre inférieure. Pour me coller un peu plus à lui, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les remontai au-dessus de sa tête, nos doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Nous étions si proches que je ne pouvais résister et l'embrassais avidement, langoureusement. Son sexe dur frottait entre nos deux ventres tandis que je continuais toujours. J'étais trop plein de sensations, trop plein de lui et je lui murmurais au creux de l'oreille 'Je t'aime, Harry.'. A ces mots, il ouvrit plus grand ses yeux qui pétillaient de mille feux, je le sentis se contracter autour de moi et il se libéra entre nous dans un cri de jouissance. Je le rejoignis quasiment instantanément, m'effondrant sur lui alors qu'il me répondait faiblement, dans un souffle 'Je t'aime aussi, Sev, tellement.'.

Je restais encore sur lui, nos jambes et nos corps emmêlés. Je n'avais aucune envie de partir d'ici, je faisais glisser mon index le long de ses joues, je le voyais sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil qu'il avait amplement mérité, il s'était particulièrement démené, sa respiration se calmait progressivement. Il me souriait étrangement, à moitié endormi.

« Ce fut incroyable et quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras pas contre remettre ça plus tard, poussin.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu cela, Potter ?

- Pour que tu reconnaisses que tu m'aimes, il est évident que j'ai été particulièrement bon.

- Chaton, endors-toi, je crois que tu en as besoin, tu délires. »

Le foutu gamin se cala un peu plus dans le creux de mon épaule alors que je laissais mes mains vagabonder sur son corps nu et que je cajolais Potter. Il finit par vraiment s'assoupir dans mes bras tandis que je continuais à le caresser et à respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Après une dizaine de minutes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, je me relevais, il était temps que je rejoigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me relevai en veillant à ne pas réveiller l'ange assoupi à mes côtés. Je me jetais un sort de nettoyage avant de me rhabiller. Je laissais un petit message sur la table de nuit au cas où il se réveillerait avant mon retour, je savais qu'il serait en colère mais il était préférable que j'agisse ainsi.

Une fois sorti du Manoir, je transplanais directement pour le vieil orphelinat sans attendre, j'avais au préalable, pris une fiole des deux potions. Je frappais la porte vermoulue d'un coup sec et fort et comme à chaque fois, Pettigrow venait m'ouvrir, se perdant en révérence et autres bêtises.

« Severus, toi ici, le maître est-il au courant car il ne m'a rien dit ?

- Je n'ai pas été demandé par le Maître si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je suis venu de ma propre initiative, j'ai quelque chose à demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres, est-il là ?

- Bien sûr, Severus, le Maître ne quitte que très rarement le Q.G.

- Est-il seul ? »

L'absence de réponse dégoulinante d'onctuosité me laissait croire que le Seigneur Noir n'était pas seul et je me précipitai vers la salle du trône, repoussant le sale rat. Peut-être était-ce Rodolphus ? J'aurais ainsi peut-être l'occasion de savoir exactement en quoi consistait sa mission et s'il y avait un moyen pour venir en aide au jeune Malefoy. Je souris quand je vis la silhouette de Lestrange. C'était bien lui.

« … Seigneur, nous avons tout organisé comme vous le souhaitiez mais il ne s'est encore rien passé et je me demandais…

- Assez, Rodolphus. Tu ne discuteras aucun de mes ordres, tu vas rester là-bas jusqu'à ce que Potter se manifeste car il le fera un jour ou l'autre et tu me le ramèneras ici pour que j'en finisse enfin. As-tu compris ? Tu sais bien que Bellatrix a la même mission et elle ne s'est pas plainte.

- Mais, Seigneur, c'est…

- Doloris. »

Je vis le visage de Lestrange se crispait de douleur mais il était comme moi, cela devait faire des années qu'il était habitué à un tel traitement, je me demandais surtout comme cela se faisait-il que je sois encore debout, j'avais eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond quand j'avais entendu le nom d'Harry. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient découvert ? Avant de pénétrer dans la salle, je refaisais le vide en moi, je fermais mon esprit, rien ne devait transparaître, cela ne m'avait jamais paru aussi vital, aussi important.

« Seigneur. »

Au milieu de la salle, je m'agenouillai devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, espérant secrètement que bientôt, je n'aurais plus à le faire.

« Severus ? Rodolphus veux-tu nous laisser seuls ? Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

- Bien, Maître. »

Lestrange fit une autre révérence avant de disparaître aussitôt.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? Je ne t'ai pas fait appelé me semble-t-il.

- Je sais, Maître. »

Ce visage hideux m'écoeurait, de sa main squelettique, il caressait la tête de Nagini, couché à ses côtés. Il faudra que je pense à l'enlever un jour pour détruire l'horcruxe au moment adéquat.

« Parle Severus avant que je ne te jette un endoloris.

- Je veux de nouveau espionner pour votre compte.

- Mais tu ne peux plus, Severus, à cause de ta propre bêtise.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen, Seigneur, je viens de tout tester et tout est efficace.

- De quoi parles-tu, Severus ?

- Je viens de créer un antidote à la potion d'apparence, je l'ai essayé ce matin même, il est efficace, rien ne m'empêche donc à ce que je me fasse engager sous une nouvelle identité à Poudlard, j'aurais donc tout le loisir d'espionner pour vous.

- Montre, Severus. »

Je m'exécutai avalant d'abord la potion d'apparence, j'attendis quelques minutes qu'il puisse se rendre compte que je n'étais plus le même puis j'avalais l'antidote. Avoir pris les deux mixtures à quelques minutes d'intervalle me gêna beaucoup, cela avait engendré un sérieux mal de tête mais je continuais sans rien laisser transparaître. Je l'entendis lancer un sifflement de contentement et je me retins tout mouvement d'écoeurement.

« Tu es décidément plein de ressources, Severus. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses réaliser ce coup de force pour espionner à nouveau.

- Mais mon souhait le plus cher est de vous servir, Maître et de nous débarrasser de tous ces Sang de Bourbe et Sang Mêlé.

- Je pourrais exiger que tu me donnes toutes ces potions et envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place.

- Seigneur, je vous ai parfaitement servi toutes ces années, j'ai dû faire croire à ce vieux débris à ma rédemption sincère, faites-moi confiance, je reste toujours le meilleur espion à votre service. »

J'avais beaucoup de mal à rester aussi froid qu'à l'habitude surtout après la conversation entre le Seigneur Noir et Lestrange. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de mon aide, qui que soit l'autre espion.

« Tu peux retourner à Poudlard, charge à ton nouveau moi de se faire engager dans l'ordre et de m'apporter des renseignements utiles. Je te préviens, ne me déçois pas une nouvelle fois, sinon tu connais la sentence… Endoloris. »

Après une autre révérence, je quittai la salle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rappelant près de lui le sale rat. Je ne croisais pas Lestrange sans doute déjà retourné vers sa mission secrète. Et alors que je transplanais vers Poudlard, mon esprit était embrumé. Quel était le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

A suivre…

Demain je posterai la suite d'un été inoubliable.


	33. Chapter 33 : Professeur Andrew Prince

**Comme promis la suite de l'héritier ce soir avec la nouvelle identité de Sev. Va-t-il être engagé comme nouveau professeur à Poudlard. **

**Merci tout le monde. A bientôt. **

**Note : Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai le plus possible posté une fois par semaine (c'est sans doute moins vrai, je le reconnais pour ma troisième fic 'l'appartement') malheureusement je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture de mes fics pendant un certain temps, ma voiture qui me permettait principalement d'aller à mon travail a été vandalisée alors que j'étais partie en WE pour la pentecôte et je me retrouve contrainte de passer deux fois plus de temps dans les trains et bus (4h par jour) pour pouvoir aller travailler, ce sera donc plus difficile pour moi pour tout gérer. Je sais que cette note n'a que peu d'intérêt pour vous mais je tenais à me justifier si je postais à l'avenir moins fréquemment, je ne sais pas trop encore ceci étant dit peut-être que cela ne changera rien. Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt. **

**Chapitre 33 : Professeur Andrew Prince**

Je me réveillais doucement, m'étirant comme un vieux chat près d'un feu de cheminée, je posai ma main, de l'autre côté du lit, à tâtons et j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, à la place d'un corps chaud et musclé, il n'y avait rien mis à part une place vide, bien entendu. Je n'étais qu'à moitié surpris et je ne fus réellement interpellé que lorsque je vis un morceau de papier sur la table de nuit, sous mes lunettes que je chaussais machinalement. Quand je l'ouvris, il m'expliquait dans un style plus que lapidaire qu'il était parti au QG de Voldemort et à Poudlard et qu'il voulait que j'aille m'entraîner à faire de la potion d'aiguise-méninges et d'accélérateur de mémoire. Je ne sais pas très bien si je devais être heureux qu'il me laisse un tel mot, il ne l'aurait pas fait il y a encore dix jours. J'étais toutefois assez lucide pour savoir que ces potions ne présentaient guère plus de difficultés à présent pour moi qu'une potion pour première année à Poudlard et qu'il ne m'avait donné ce travail que pour éviter que je me pose trop de questions sur ce qui se passait. Crétin, va.

Malgré une envie furieuse de rester ici dans ce lit pour le reste de la journée, je me levai quand même et après une douche sommaire, je me lançais à la réalisation des potions. Je ne voulais pas rester à ne rien faire car à son retour, je risquais de le payer, il serait bien capable de me faire préparer encore d'autres potions pendant tout le reste de la journée et la nuit suivante. Après trois heures de travail et deux douzaines de fioles contenant les potions qu'il m'avait commandées, je commençais à fulminer. Quand allait-il rentrer ? J'étais retourné au salon, partant à la lecture du vieux grimoire « Magie noire à l'époque de la fée Viviane » mais je n'avais guère de goût à me plonger dans la lecture, je ne faisais que tourner les pages machinalement. Certains sorts me faisaient quand même frémir, comme par exemple le sort de 'dégradation accélérée'. Si l'on était touché par un tel sort, chaque organe s'arrêtait progressivement, inéluctablement, on finissait par mourir d'horribles souffrances, à moitié fou, il était précisé que des potions aux herbes sauvages pouvaient ralentir l'issue finale sans espoir de guérison. Après encore une heure, ma colère se muait en inquiétude. Pourquoi était-il parti ainsi, sans me dire au revoir de vive voix ?

Alors que je reposais un pitoyable ouvrage écrit par un ancêtre de Sev, Rigidus Rogue, véritable pamphlet anti-sang de bourbe, je n'en avais lu guère plus de trois pages avant d'être écoeuré, j'entendis la poignée de la porte être abaissée et la porte grincer sur ses gonds. Sev était de retour, fier de lui, sous son apparence normale, je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, ses yeux pétillaient et alors que le soulagement aurait dû l'emporter, la colère et toute la frustration de cette journée remontèrent à la surface.

« A priori, tu as réussi, enfin tu as mis le temps, je trouve, quatre heures d'absence pour aller voir deux personnes et les persuader que tu es le plus apte à devenir le futur professeur de Potions, poussin.

- Trois personnes, j'ai pu communiquer avec Dumbledore par pensée sans que Minerva ne s'en doute, je lui ai appris nos découvertes pour la destruction des horcruxes.

- Bon donc tu as mis quatre heures pour aller voir deux personnes et un tableau effectivement, ça change tout.

- Bonne journée, apparemment, chaton ?

- Très bien, entre la corvée des potions pour m'occuper et les lectures plus que plaisantes de la bibliothèque de tes ancêtres, je me suis éclaté vraiment.

- Potter…

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu n'avais pas le choix, dois-je te signaler que tu aurais pu me réveiller et ne pas laisser ce simple mot, après tout, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose et j'aurais eu quoi ? Un message. « Potter, il est l'heure que je parte voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'auras qu'à faire de la potion d'aiguise-méninge et d'accélérateur de mémoire pendant mon absence. ».

- Il ne s'est rien passé et je suis là donc…

- Donc il n'y a rien à regretter… Pfff. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Poussin, et c'est pour ça que je vais aller à mon tour voir Minerva pour annoncer mon retour et puis après je vais aller retrouver les autres au Terrier, tu auras le temps de te distraire, de faire de la potion anti-gueule de bois, de boire du whiskey pur-feu ou que sais-je.

- Potter, tu n'iras nulle part, tout seul. D'abord, il faut attendre la réponse de Minerva, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait réfléchir à savoir si je pouvais avoir le poste et me donner sa réponse demain. Elle va sans doute en parler avec Albus ce soir, j'ai de nouveau rendez-vous à dix-sept heures demain avec elle et j'avais prévu que tu pourrais venir en même temps, nous ferions croire à un pur hasard et le problème de ton retour serait résolu, tu n'auras plus, après tout ça, qu'à envoyer ta chouette à tes deux âmes damnées…

- Ils s'appellent Ron et Hermione, tu sais. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait assez de potions pour que tu puisses devenir un véritable Einstein, tu finiras peut-être par retenir leurs prénoms ainsi.

- Einstein ? C'est quoi comme objet moldu encore ? »

Ma colère retomba aussitôt devant cet air d'incompréhension, presque totale et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de lui dire de laisser tomber et de légèrement l'embrasser.

Le temps passa très vite, le reste de la journée consista à vérifier la qualité des potions. L'absence de remarques sarcastiques me fit comprendre que j'avais parfaitement réussi la mission qui m'avait été dévolue. Nous étions déjà le lendemain, quatre heures trente sonnaient à l'horloge magique, cela allait être bientôt le moment de partir pour Poudlard, Sev avait rendez-vous dans exactement une demi-heure. Bien sûr, mon Maître des Potions avait comme d'habitude tout programmé, il partirait en premier ne craignant rien de spécial, je devrais attendre une petite dizaine de minutes et me présenter à mon tour, au bureau du professeur McGonnagal et après retour au Manoir, à parfaire les sorts d'oubli. Je n'étais pas très performant, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Sev se souvenait toujours de ce que j'essayais vainement de lui faire oublier depuis ce matin, et dire que ce n'était encore que des détails sans importance comme la couleur de mes chaussettes. Sev m'avait expliqué la théorie du sort d'oubliette, plus ce que le sorcier veut faire oublier est important, plus l'autre personne résistera et plus le sort sera dur à réaliser. Ainsi, mon Prince m'avait expliqué que les Oubliators ont une formation des plus ardue, qui dure sur trois ans et il m'avait laissé deux semaines pour parfaitement maîtriser cet art. A mon avis, je n'étais pas prêt à lui faire oublier ses foutues potions ou son entraînement avant un moment. Une chose me chagrinait depuis hier soir, Sev ne m'avait pas dit dans le détail ce qui s'était passé hier au QG de Voldemort, j'avais eu beau essayer de l'amadouer, rien n'y avait fait et je ne pouvais m'ôter de la tête que Voldemort préparait quelque chose et que Sev était au moins en partie au courant.

Sev était parti dans la salle des Potions, prendre de la potion d'apparence, il n'avait pas voulu que je l'accompagne et m'avait dit de continuer à m'entraîner pendant ce temps. Après cinq minutes d'absence, je le revis en tant que…

« Sev…

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Dans moins d'une heure, je saurai ta nouvelle identité, tu ne veux toujours pas me la dire avant, s'il te plaît. »

Je le lui avais déjà demandé à de multiples reprises mais sans succès, il avait jusqu'à présent toujours refusé de me l'avouer, me disant que ceci n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Ma voix s'était faite enjôleuse presque suppliante tandis que je m'étais rapproché de Sev, me collant à son corps parfait, je n'avais pas pu me retenir.

« Potter, je ne veux pas que tu fasses de sottise, je veux que tu paraisses surpris en entendant ma nouvelle identité, tu peux bien tenir quelques minutes de plus, chaton, non ?

- Allez, Sev…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps. J'y vais, je peux sans doute rester en entretien avec Minerva pendant dix, quinze minutes mais guère plus longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que je dois attendre dix minutes mais pas plus, tu me l'as déjà dit un millier de fois. »

Juste avant qu'il ne parte, je l'embrassais avec possessivité et il me regarda de son air si sarcastique, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

« Chaton, on se voit dans dix minutes. »

Exactement, onze minutes plus tard, je prononçais le mot de passe du bureau de la directrice de Poudlard et frappais à la porte en chêne. J'entendis la voix sèche du Professeur MacGonnagal me dire d'entrer, ce que je fis de bon cœur. Lorsque je tournais la poignée et pénétrais dans la porte, instinctivement mes yeux se portèrent sur Sev qui me dévisageait.

_« J'avais dit dix minutes, pas onze… Tu l'as fait exprès, bien sûr._

_- Oui._

_- Tu vas le payer, Potter._

_- C'est ce que tu dis toujours._

_- Dis bonjour aux autres avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose._

_- Oui, Poussin. »_

« Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, pardon, bonjour, Ma… dame. »

Quand je m'étais tourné vers le bureau, je vis à ses côtés qui étaient les autres, Remus et le Professeur Flitwick et je comprenais sa colère d'avoir attendu onze et non pas dix minutes.

« Remus, professeur Flitwick. Euh, pardon, je ne voulais pas déranger, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une réunion aujourd'hui, je suis désolé.

- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, nous faisions connaissance avec le futur Professeur de Potions. »

Je me retournai vers Sev et fis comme si je le rencontrais pour la première fois.

« Enchanté Professeur euh…

- Prince, Andrew Prince… Je suppose que vous êtes le si célèbre Harry Potter, votre cicatrice vous trahit.

- Prince ?

- Oui, Monsieur Potter. »

_« Non, mais ça va pas, tu es malade. _

_- Potter, c'est la meilleure des couvertures._

_- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu étais le dernier Prince et si les autres se renseignent sur toi ? »_

« Harry, je sais et je te comprends, Minerva nous a convoqués aujourd'hui pour savoir si nous pouvions l'engager.

- Mais, mais…

- Je sais bien Monsieur Potter que mon cousin a fait beaucoup de mal et je ne veux pas que le nom de Prince soit associé à cet être méprisable. J'ai bien fait de couper les ponts avec lui. Je ne suis pas venu en Angleterre depuis des années, depuis mes douze ans, quand nous avons déménagé pour les Etats-Unis mais comme vous vous en doutez, la nouvelle de ce qui s'est passé en juin s'est ébruitée même à New-York et il y a une semaine, j'ai vu un encart dans la gazette des sorciers américaine, une petite annonce, demandant un professeur de potions pour Poudlard et j'ai décidé d'effacer l'affront fait à mon nom et je suis venu proposer mon aide à Madame MacGonnagal, je lui ai bien sûr fourni tous les diplômes qui conviennent pour que je puisse exercer cet emploi.

- Co… comment ? »

Même si je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Sev ne m'avait pas tenu au courant de cette histoire car il voulait que ma stupéfaction ne soit pas feinte et c'était d'ailleurs largement le cas.

« Vous êtes bien curieux jeune homme… »

_« Si tu m'avais tenu au courant aussi ! »_

« Je suis en fait un cousin éloigné de votre ancien Professeur, pour la partie qui vous concerne, j'ai fait toutes mes études aux Etats-Unis et si je n'ai plus enseigné depuis quelques temps, je sais que le besoin d'un Professeur est urgent et je me sens de taille à affronter la situation.

- Professeur MacGonnagal, je peux…

- Oui, Monsieur Potter, bien sûr. »

Elle me tendit un vieux parchemin, à moins d'avoir exécuté un sort de vieillissement parfait, il paraissait âgé. Il y était inscrit 'Université de Salem, Monsieur Andrew PRINCE, diplômé es potions supérieures, 29 juin 1983'.

_« Il est vrai ce diplôme ?_

_- On ne peut plus vrai, Potter. »_

« Harry, je te comprends, tout le monde dans cette pièce sait ce que tu ressens pour Rogue mais il est vrai que le cousin de Rogue a été scolarisé durant une année à Poudlard, à Serdaigle, à peu près en même temps que nous. »

_« Il est où, ton cousin, alors ?_

_- Il est décédé, il y a dix ans, il avait quitté, depuis quelques années, le monde sorcier, il était très misanthrope et est mort en moldu lors d'un accident de voiture, j'ai reçu l'héritage après ainsi que toutes ses affaires dont le diplôme et le Manoir. C'était le dernier membre de ma famille encore vivant, à cette époque. _

_- Et personne n'ait au courant ?_

_- Seulement Albus et à présent toi. Je n'ai fourni qu'un diplôme que personne ne peut contester. »_

« Harry ?

- Pardon, Professeur Flitwick… C'est tellement surprenant. Professeur MacGonnagal, vous avez accepté de l'embaucher ? Est-ce le futur Professeur de Potions alors ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix Monsieur Potter, nous avons tous décidé que c'était préférable au retour d'Ombrage dans ces murs.

- Ombrage ?

- Oui, le Ministère se fait de plus en plus pressant, il ne nous reste plus que quelques jours pour leur fournir un nom et Monsieur Prince est la seule personne intéressée, qui s'est manifestée. Et puis, grâce au talent de potioniste du Professeur Slughorn à qui j'ai demandé une mixture spéciale, nous avons pu vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de polynectar dans l'organisme de monsieur Prince, il est bien celui qu'il prétend être.

- Donc, je suppose que je dois vous féliciter Professeur Prince.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter.

- Et toi, Harry, tu ne nous as encore rien dit. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Remus, c'est, je pense, une nouvelle qui vous fera plaisir. Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas revenir en septembre à Poudlard mais j'ai changé d'avis, je crois que j'ai besoin de l'aide de vous tous si je veux réussir. Je suis donc venu vous voir Professeur MacGonnagal pour demander la permission de revenir en septième année.

- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle, Harry. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le meilleur ami de mon père me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort dans une étreinte puissante, je sentis une pointe de jalousie dans les pensées de mon cher Sev.

_« Poussin, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne sois pas jaloux, Remus me considère comme son fils ni plus, ni moins._

_- Je le sais déjà, Potter. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le rappeler et je ne suis pas jaloux de ce lycan._

_- Je suis sensé te croire, enfin n'oublie pas un détail très important, j'ai accès à tes pensées, chéri._

_- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX. »_

J'eus du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant tant de mauvaise foi et fus contraint de me mordre l'intérieur des joues. Les autres me félicitèrent chacun à leur tour, me gratifiant l'un après l'autre d'une ferme poignée de main. Je pensais que l'entretien allait prendre fin et que nous allions pouvoir, mon Prince et moi, retourner au Manoir pour profiter du temps qui nous restait, mais au moment même où j'allais prendre congé, Albus parti sans doute dans un autre de ses tableaux réapparaissait dans le cadre qui lui était destiné.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Excusez-moi de ce retard et de ne pas avoir pu participer à la réunion mais vous connaissez la grosse dame devant l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor, si je n'avais pas été réglé son contentieux de suite avec le chevalier au catogan, elle aurait été d'une humeur massacrante et elle aurait gêné tous les autres tableaux, enfin maintenant, le problème est résolu. Oh, Harry, tu es ici, je ne le savais pas.

- Vous ignorez quelque chose ici, à Poudlard ?

- Je ne suis plus qu'un tableau, Harry, tu sais bien. »

Le pétillement dans son regard malicieux ne me trompait pas un seul instant, il avait dû discuter de ma venue, avec Sev mais je ne relevais pas pour ne pas mettre en péril le reste du plan.

« Je vais donc vous l'annoncer à vous aussi, j'ai décidé de revenir étudier à Poudlard en septembre prochain.

- Très bien, mon enfant, je savais que tu choisirais cette solution, c'est le meilleur choix pour toi, tu auras besoin de tout le monde pour que tu puisses réussir toutes les épreuves qui t'attendent.

- Oui, Monsieur. »

J'étais assez gêné, comme à chaque fois que j'étais près de cet homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme un grand-père de substitution avec sa bienveillance et son amour infini. Sev avait réussi à bloquer son esprit presque entièrement, à l'arrivée d'Albus, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose, je ne me doutais pas que la réponse allait venir presque instantanément du vieux Monsieur.

« Hmm, hmm, Minerva.

- Oui, Albus.

- Je sais que je n'ai plus aucun droit sur la direction de Poudlard.

- Mais, voyons, Albus, vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas, vos conseils sont toujours les bienvenus.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu une idée et bien sûr, cela dépendra du bon vouloir d'Harry. Tu risques d'être très sollicité cette année, après tous les événements de ces derniers mois et l'attaque de Poudlard, de plus, tu vas sans doute avoir besoin de plus d'indépendance et je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas changer les règles et au lieu de laisser Harry dans le dortoir des autres Gryffondor peut-être pourrions-nous lui laisser vos anciens appartements, Minerva, il sera logé légèrement à part des autres Gryffondor mais pas trop loin et bien sûr, il aura le mot de passe des dortoirs des Gryffondor et ainsi il ne sera pas éloigné de ses camarades. En effet, Minerva, vous logez à présent, comme la coutume le veut, dans les appartements du directeur et comme la jeune Tonks emménagera dans les anciens appartements de Slughorn avec notre cher Re…

- Hum, hum…

- Toutes mes félicitations, Remus.

- Harry, je… »

Remus avait pris une jolie teinte rouge carmin des plus charmantes, enfin pas au goût de tout le monde. Severus ricanait intérieurement.

_« Poussin, si j'étais toi, je ne me moquerais pas trop, je n'ai pas encore accepté l'offre d'Albus car je suis sûr que tout vient de toi, vous avez tout mis en place hier. Pfff, tu sais pourtant que je n'étais pas d'accord. _

_- Albus a trouvé l'idée excellente, il pense que ce sera plus pratique pour l'entraînement._

_- Mais bien sûr, et puis tu vas me dire que c'est Albus qui a proposé l'appartement de Minerva._

_- Parfaitement, Chaton. »_

« Harry ? Harry ? Alors ?

- Remus, euh, je ne sais pas, c'est si soudain. Je, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai peur de m'éloigner des autres si je prends un appartement à part.

- Harry, mon enfant, tu feras comme tu le souhaiteras, mais je pense qu'effectivement ce serait préférable que tu ais ton appartement, disons que tu seras un peu plus qu'un Préfet en chef.

- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore. J'y réfléchirais.

- Très bien, mon enfant.

- Au fait, Harry. »

Je tournai mes yeux vers le Professeur de défense des forces du mal, ses yeux me souriaient affectueusement.

« Tu n'as annoncé à personne la bonne nouvelle, je suppose.

- Non, je voulais d'abord en parler avec le Professeur MacGonnagal.

- Ce soir, je mange avec les Weasley et Nymph, tu voudrais venir avec moi, ils seraient tous ravis de te revoir et que tu leur annonces la nouvelle.

- Je… »

Je sentais Sev se manifester, il voulait que je refuse mais après le petit plan qu'il avait organisé avec Albus pour que j'accepte, je n'étais pas sûr.

_« Poussin, calme-toi et ne hurle pas, je n'ai pas encore accepté. Mais j'ai bien envie, après tout, j'ai bien réussi à m'en sortir sans dommage la dernière fois._

_- Potter…_

_- Et si je te faisais inviter, ça ne te tente pas chéri. »_

Très discrètement, je désignais d'un regard Sev à Albus, après tout, s'il l'a aidé, il peut bien me donner un petit coup de pouce.

« Et vous, Monsieur, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, Monsieur Potter ?

- Eh bien, si j'ai bien compris, vous venez d'arriver ici et vous ne connaissez personne dans le coin.

- Effectivement.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry, si je peux me permettre, mon cher Andrew, il ne faut pas rester sans connaissance d'ici la rentrée, ce serait peut-être le moment pour que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance avec quelque uns de vos futurs collègues et avec l'une des familles des plus influentes à Poudlard.

- Mais… »

Je crus que Sev allait défaillir, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais le petit tour que je jouais à mon Prince m'amusait beaucoup.

« Oui, Albus et Harry ont raison. Je pense que cela ne dérangera pas Molly et Arthur.

- Allez, laissez-vous convaincre, Professeur Prince.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Exactement.

- Harry, tu pourrais faire transplaner au Terrier Monsieur Prince, si vous êtes d'accord Andrew. Je vais aller prévenir tout le monde au Terrier pour que tout soit en ordre à votre arrivée. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous, Minerva, Filius ?

- Malheureusement, j'ai un impératif avec le ministère de la magie ce soir, je ne pourrais pas venir.

- De même, je ne peux venir avec vous et cela me navre.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, Filius. Je vais de ce pas, au Terrier. On vous attendra tous les deux dans une heure environ. »

Remus serra la main des autres avant encore de me prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, il était très heureux que je vienne au Terrier, ce soir et je souriais naïvement. Après le départ de mon parrain de substitution, Flitwick s'était lui aussi éclipsé.

« Minerva ?

- Oui, Albus ?

- Avez-vous le temps de montrer à Harry vos anciens appartements et les cachots à Monsieur Prince.

- Malheureusement, le ministre m'attend dans dix minutes, je n'ai pas le temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Nous aurons le temps plus tard, je reviendrai dans quelques jours, Madame.

- Professeur, si vous voulez, je peux vous faire découvrir votre future salle de cours avant de partir pour le Terrier.

- Excellente idée, Harry. Je vous guiderais à travers les tableaux également.

- Au revoir, Madame.

- Au revoir. »

Nous nous éclipsions, mon Prince et moi, espérant revoir tous les deux Albus un peu plus loin. Sev était sûr de retrouver l'ancien directeur dans ses anciens appartements. Mon Prince semblait très en colère, il fulminait alors que nous descendions dans les cachots. J'avais beau laissé ma main glisser sur sa robe, rien ne semblait le faire changer d'avis.

« Potter, tu étais obligé de faire ça, il va falloir qu'on passe une soirée, chez les Weasley.

- Ils sont très gentils et puis ça nous changera un peu, allez, ne fais pas la tête. »

Et dans un des couloirs sombres, je le stoppais.

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de me faire la tête toute la soirée.

- Si, Potter.

- Tu ne réussiras pas. »

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes gentiment puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il grognait plus pour la forme et j'en profitai pour approfondir le baiser. Je l'attirais contre la paroi d'un mur, il me plaqua fortement, tandis que sa main agrippait l'une de mes cuisses et la soulevait, sa bouche était partie à la conquête de mon cou. Je soupirais et commençais à gémir pitoyablement. Nous fûmes interrompus par le raclement de gorge provenant d'un tableau.

« Hmm, hmm. Les enfants.

- A… Albus. »

Sev s'était instantanément détaché et j'avais pour la première fois de ma vie l'impression de le voir rougir comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Albus.

- Severus, voyons mon cher… Mais si mon esprit vieillissant a mal interprété, que faisiez-vous alors ? Vous vouliez probablement étudier méticuleusement les rituels d'abreuvement du vampire sur son calice, dans le cou d'Harry.

- Je…

- Chéri, je ne crois pas que ce soit utile que tu répondes.

- Harry, sans vouloir te commander, je pense que l'idée de Severus d'avoir un appartement séparé pour toi est une solution judicieuse pour 'votre' situation particulière.

- Tu l'as pas volé celle-là, chaton.

- C'est petit, ça. Alors, Professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose ?

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller dans les appartements du nouveau professeur Andrew Prince. »

Albus disparut soudain, sans doute pour un autre tableau, dans les cachots. Nous nous retrouvions bientôt devant une petite porte en bois sculpté, ornée de serpents, tout à fait serpentard. J'entendis Sev murmurer le mot de passe de ses appartements, « Eilenn ». La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et je pénétrais dans un endroit qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu.

A suivre…

Et si vous avez le temps, une tite review siouplé, merci beaucoup.


	34. Chapter 34 : Une révélation inattendue

**Après deux mois d'absence pour cette fic, la suite est enfin arrivée, avec une grande nouvelle, j'espère que vous apprécierez...**

**Juste un petit rappel, Albus demande à parler à Sev et à Harry dans les cachots de notre professeur de potions préférés.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 34 : Une révélation inattendue **

J'ouvrais la porte de mes appartements, prononçant faiblement le prénom de ma mère. Je faisais ainsi de Potter le premier étudiant de Poudlard à connaître le mot de passe qui s'était avéré des plus efficaces depuis mon arrivée ici. En effet, aucun élève n'avait pu le deviner en plus de quinze ans d'enseignement et pourtant j'avais souvent surpris des étudiants qui lançaient au hasard n'importe quel mot, de 'mangemort' à 'potions' en passant par le 'sale bâtard graisseux' des jumeaux Weasley pour pénétrer ici dans le but, au choix, de me faire une plaisanterie d'un goût douteux, de se venger ou pire d'essayer de me faire fléchir par diverses supplications, voire par des propositions indécentes afin que j'augmente certaines notes ou que j'annule des retenues.

Quand je le regardais à son entrée, je vis dans son regard et à son sourire qu'il trouvait sans doute à juste titre que l'aménagement de la salle principale de l'appartement ressemblait beaucoup au salon du Manoir des Prince, avec sa grande bibliothèque, ses fauteuils près de la cheminée en moins spacieux cependant. Albus était dans le cadre d'un de mes tableaux préférés, à proximité de la cheminée, représentant un paysage de mer en furie, je le vis sourire quand dans un même ensemble, et sans nous consulter, le foutu gamin et moi, nous étions déplacés vers la cheminée et nous avions pris naturellement place dans les deux fauteuils anciens installés en face de la cheminée comme nous en avions l'habitude au Manoir. Je fusillai du regard l'ancien directeur, connaissant parfaitement les rouages de son esprit retors et il me sourit encore plus franchement. Saleté de portrait…

Cela faisait à présent, presque une demi-heure que nous faisions une réunion au sommet entre Albus, Potter et moi. Nous avions mis en commun tout ce que nous avions appris ces derniers temps, enfin plutôt ce que j'avais appris lors de mes différentes entrevues avec le Lord. La discussion s'orienta ainsi très rapidement vers le jeune Malefoy qui payait toujours ses erreurs. Harry ne semblait pas spécialement ému par la situation, ses traits s'étaient même légèrement crispés lorsque j'avais prononcé le nom de Drago, il ne semblait pas lui avoir encore totalement pardonné ce qui s'était passé durant le mois de juin et qui m'avait contraint à l'irrémédiable. J'eus même l'impression que Potter avait gardé pour lui des termes assez peu amènes, il s'était retenu tant bien que mal en serrant un peu plus fortement l'accoudoir de son siège. Il aurait toujours ce ressentiment envers le fils de Lucius comme moi vis-à-vis du cabot, enfin j'éprouvais sans doute encore un peu plus que du ressentiment. En plus, Potter semblait assez mécontent, il me lançait des regards noirs car malgré ses suppliques, je ne lui avais jamais rapporté mes conversations avec le Lord noir et je le faisais maintenant, contraint et forcé, uniquement sous la demande du vieux Directeur. Sans doute, même si je ne l'aurais jamais avoué à quiconque, je prenais conscience de mon besoin de protéger de plus en plus ce foutu gamin et lui épargner autant que possible les mauvaises nouvelles.

Je leur appris ainsi que le jeune Malefoy devait rester dans un endroit caché du monde entier avec son parrain, ce salopard de Rodolphus et qu'ils y attendaient Harry pour le piéger. Le gosse me fit clairement comprendre par son regard que je n'en avais pas fini avec cette histoire. L'ancien Directeur, lui, semblait s'amuser énormément de la situation et il ne cachait pas non plus son sourire lors de nos différentes joutes verbales. Cependant, cette légèreté apparente avait fini par laisser place au fur et à mesure de la réunion à de l'inquiétude et le regard d'Albus s'était fait nettement moins pétillant :

« Il faut absolument qu'on sache pourquoi ils sont aussi sûrs que j'aille là où ils se terrent, c'est très étrange. Qu'ont-ils bien pu apprendre que l'on ne sache pas encore ? questionna le brun à mes côtés.

- Malheureusement, ce qui est certain, mes enfants, c'est que cela ne présage rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, Albus ?

- Je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui puisse obliger Harry à se rendre quelque part…

- Les horcruxes ?

- Je le crains. Il est possible que pour une raison ou une autre, Voldemort soit au courant pour ta recherche des horcruxes, mon enfant, il aura donc prévu quelques protections en plus et mis les objets sous la surveillance de ses fidèles Mangemorts.

- Mais comment l'aurait-il su ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être ont-ils mené une enquête suite à ce qui s'est passé en juin, peut-être est-il retourné chez les Gaunt et s'est-il rendu compte que la bague avait disparu. Si cette supposition s'avère exacte, il va vous falloir être encore plus vigilant.

- Nous le sommes déjà, Albus.

- Et puis de toute manière, cela ne change rien, il va bien falloir récupérer les horcruxes et nous avons un grand avantage, Sev et moi ne serons pas surpris, nous saurons quoi faire lorsque cette rencontre se produira et nous les affronterons.

- Potter, je vais dès à présent m'occuper de tout ce qui a trait aux horcruxes seul, il est hors de questions que tu prennes le moindre risque, nous allons réfléchir à tous les endroits symboles pour le Lord Noir et j'irai ensuite moi-même rechercher les objets. »

A mes dernières paroles, le foutu gamin s'énerva quelque peu et un joli vase qui datait du dix-neuvième siècle, posé sur un petit guéridon en bois verni, éclata à côté de lui lorsqu'il fit un geste plus violent.

« Et puis quoi ? Je ne suis plus un enfant que l'on doit surprotéger, je croyais que tu savais que ce temps-là était révolu. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU Y AILLES SANS MOI !

- Potter.

- Non écoute, tu m'as bien assez répété que si tu devais retourner chez Voldemort, c'est que tu n'avais pas le choix et bien c'est pareil pour moi. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, cette mission m'a été dévolue et Albus m'en a fait part à moi et à moi seul, il m'a laissé le choix de comment procéder, qui informer et elle restera toujours ma mission !

- Ecoute, Potter ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois prêt le jour du combat entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi, rien…

- Je le sais, Sev… Cela fait plus d'un an à présent que je le sais mais comprends bien que ce n'est pas en me gardant loin de tout que cela va changer quelque chose ou même me permettre d'être prêt pour mon ultime rencontre et j'ai DECIDE que d'une façon ou d'une autre je t'accompagnerai quand tu partiras à la recherche des horcruxes…

- P… »

Nous nous faisions totalement face à présent et je ne pensais même plus qu'Albus était encore à nos côtés, avant qu'il ne se manifeste par un raclement de gorge.

« Humm, les enfants, je ne crois pas que ce soit ni le lieu, ni le moment pour vous disputer. Severus, mon ami, je vous comprends, j'ai eu le même type de réaction et j'ai voulu moi aussi protéger Harry plus qu'il n'aurait fallu et cela n'a amené qu'encore plus de peine et désolation, ne faites pas la même sottise.

- Tu vois !

- Harry, ne sois pas si dur. »

Je vis le foutu gamin grommeler dans sa barbe, son pied tapant un peu plus fort le tapis aux couleurs des serpentards. Je repris ma place sur le fauteuil, sentant poindre une horrible migraine et après un énième grognement, Potter regagna aussi son siège. Albus attendait visiblement que mon fardeau soit plus calme et disposé à l'écouter pour reprendre :

« Bien, il faut que je vous parle d'autre chose, avant que vous ne partiez, tous les deux, rejoindre vos amis... »

Je ne pus retenir un reniflement dédaigneux tandis que le foutu gamin me lançait un regard meurtrier. Quoi !

« Je n'ai jamais été un proche de la famille des rouquins et même si certes je les ai côtoyés au cours de nos réunions de l'ordre, ce ne sont pas mes amis, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Eh bien tu as tort et crois-moi, je vais y remédier et dès ce soir, je suis persuadé que tout le monde sera ravi de faire la connaissance d'Andrew Prince, un si intelligent et intéressant américain qui a bien compris l'ampleur de la traîtrise de son cousin. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que tout le monde sache qu'en une heure, j'ai pu me rendre compte que tu n'ais pas du tout comme ce 'sale bâtard graisseux', ils vont tous te manger dans la main, je vais m'en charger personnellement.

- Potter, je ne crois pas, non.

- Tu ne crois pas ? Comment ça ?

- Non, sois sérieux qui pourrait croire que toi, Harry Potter, l'ennemi déclaré du 'sale bâtard graisseux' puisse faire confiance à un membre de sa famille même si ce dernier se targue de ne pas être un Mangemort. Buté comme tu es, ce n'est pas crédible !

- Eh !

- Ce n'est que la vérité, Potter, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.

- Et que devons-nous faire alors ? Je tiens à te signaler que nous sommes sensés passer la soirée avec eux et je t'ai normalement montré les cachots pendant une heure. Tu veux que nous jouions à ceux qui se détestent.

- Potter, ne me fais pas dire ce que…

- Oh tu as seulement sous-entendu que j'étais trop stupide pour différencier Andrew de Severus…

- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela !

- Oh que si, tu l'as pensé et très, très fort, crois-moi. Et je ne suis pas obligé de lire dans tes pensées pour le deviner.

- LES ENFANTS, CALMEZ-VOUS !

- MAIS ON EST CALMES ! »

Nous nous étions tous les deux retournés vers le portrait et avions hurlé notre réponse dans un même ensemble.

« Oui, je le vois parfaitement. Effectivement l'adjectif calme est sans doute celui qui vous caractérise le mieux mais au moins, vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux et vos échanges doivent être assez vifs.

- Et ce ne sont pas seulement nos échanges verbaux qui sont vifs mais vous vous en doutez, je suppose, ajouta le foutu gamin sans crier gare pour se venger. »

Celui que je considérais comme mon père, non plus qu'un père même, déglutit et retint difficilement un fou rire, j'étais atterré, ce fichu gosse n'allait-il donc jamais apprendre à se taire pour l'amour de tous les fondateurs. Est-ce que j'irais dire au portrait de Potter senior ou du sale cabot ce que nous faisons dans notre lit. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, il faudrait que je trouve un tableau les représentant, histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et de voir leur 'charmant' visage à l'annonce de la merveilleuse nouvelle : 'Bonjour Jamessounet, ou plutôt devrais-je dire beau-papa, bonjour à toi aussi, le clebs, devinez avec qui couche le si pur et innocent bébé Harry qui s'avère être des plus imaginatifs et des plus insatiables dans une chambre à coucher. Aucune idée, vraiment ?'. Potter me dévisageait sans comprendre à quoi je pensais, ses grands yeux verts m'interrogeaient.

« Potter, tu ne sais pas où il y aurait un tableau de ton père avec son fidèle cabot par hasard ?

- Euh… De quoi tu parles ?

- D'une vengeance personnelle. Après tout, cela ne te dérange pas de parler de nous à celui que je considère comme mon père et je suppose que cela ne te dérangerait pas si j'en faisais tout autant avec ta propre famille…

- Euh, ce n'est…

- Oh que si chaton, c'est pareil et je ne raterais pas l'occasion, tu peux me faire confiance… J'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsque je raconterais à Black comme pour une fois je te trouve bon élève et à quel point tu apprends vite. Lui dire comme tu aimes gémir sous mes coups de rein…

- Tu… tu ne ferais pas ça. »

Il était devenu livide, sa voix tremblait et je voyais dans son regard qu'il imaginait une telle scène.

« Tu n'avais qu'à rien dire à Albus !

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de régresser un tout petit peu là et de parler comme un enfant de cinq ans et puis de toute façon, Albus le savait déjà et le connaissant, il devait même le savoir avant que nous ne le réalisions et il est ravi de notre relation alors que…

- Je comptais juste remédier à l'ignorance de ta famille.

- Ca les tuerait !

- Ils sont déjà morts, Potter.

- Très drôle ! De toute manière, un tel tableau n'existe pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais bien un moyen pour remédier à ce léger problème.

- Qu'est-ce… »

Le problème avec les fantômes et les tableaux est qu'ils se manifestent toujours au mauvais moment.

« Les enfants, je suis peut-être dans un minable décor de mer en furie - d'ailleurs, je me demanderais toujours pourquoi vous avez acheté une telle 'œuvre d'art', mon cher Severus - mais je tiens vraiment à vous rappeler que je suis toujours là ET J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A VOUS DIRE…

- Albus, ce tableau est une pièce rare…

- Tu parles, c'est une véritable croûte…

- TAISEZ-VOUS, PAR PITIE, J'AI UNE INFORMATION CAPITALE...

- Ca va, pas la peine de vous énerver, on vous écoute, Professeur.

- Bien, pour commencer, Harry, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison…

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

- Chaton, ferme-la, tu ne sais même pas de quoi il parle.

- PITIE LES ENFANTS ! ACCORDEZ-MOI JUSTE UNE MINUTE DE REPIT ! Il est grand temps que je vous dise quelque chose que j'ai tue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, d'autant plus que je n'ai plus aucun doute, après cet édifiant moment.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai effectivement toujours su pour vous deux bien avant que vous ne puissiez même envisager une telle possibilité.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? Depuis quand exactement ?

- Depuis toujours, Severus, voyons, avant même que vous ne rencontriez Harry pour la première fois à Poudlard.

- Mais arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, il n'avait que onze ans ! Heureusement que vous êtes mort on pourrait croire que vous êtes devenu sénile !

- Voyons Severus, ne soyez pas désagréable, je ne suis pas sénile, seulement, je ne vous ai encore jamais parlé de cette prophétie, voyez-vous … »

Albus souriait franchement et fit un clin d'œil au foutu gamin, il semblait être aux anges de révéler un secret qu'il avait visiblement gardé très, très longtemps. Je serrais presque convulsivement les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil mais apparemment mon cauchemar personnel était encore plus en colère que moi car il se leva d'un bond et hurla :

« UNE QUOI ? Bordel, j'en ai déjà une sur le dos ! Elle peut pas m'oublier un peu Trelawney.

- Tout à fait, Harry, mon enfant, tu as très bien compris la situation, c'est effectivement bien ton Professeur de divination qui a eu cette vision. Mais tu sais que j'accorde une très grande importance au libre-arbitre et je n'ai pas voulu influencer vos destinées, vous deviez faire vos propres choix… »

Je ne pouvais résister davantage et je me relevai, hurlant contre le vieil homme.

« NOS PROPRES CHOIX… Je vous en prie, Albus, arrêtez de nous prendre pour des demeurés comme si vous n'aviez joué aucun rôle dans la réalisation de cette prédiction quelle qu'elle soit exactement, non, bien sûr que non, vous m'avez juste demandé de protéger ce foutu gamin toutes ces années, comme si ma propre vie en dépendait.

- Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le foutu gamin.

- Chaton, tais-toi. Et d'abord, Albus depuis quand le savez-vous ?

- Depuis le jour de la naissance d'Harry.

- Dix-sept ans, ça fait dix-sept ans que vous le savez ! Sublime ! Et quel est ce nouveau présage que nous a fait cette plaie de Sybille ? Merlin m'en préserve, dès qu'elle l'ouvre, elle me pourrit un peu plus l'existence, et je suis pourtant espion au service du Lord noir depuis près de vingt ans tout de même !

- Voyons, Severus. Cet augure est au contraire une excellente chose, mais je ne voulais pas influencer...

- Albus, s'il vous plaît, épargnez-nous vos boniments, même le gryffondor à mes côtés n'est pas assez stupide pour le croire.

- Eh !

- Ne m'interromps pas, chaton, s'il te plaît. Dites-le nous, Albus !

- Bon d'accord, Harry, Severus, d'après les termes exacts, la prophétie était : 'celui qui doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura à ses côtés l'arme absolue, son unique amour dans les traits du plus fidèle des Mangemorts et ils parviendront par delà leur différence, par delà leurs préjugés à surmonter les difficultés...' Et elle s'est interrompue ensuite, victime d'une quinte de toux mémorable.

- Son unique amour ? C'est cela ? J'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, mon enfant.

- Le plus fidèle des mangemorts ? Chaton, si tu me trompes avec Lucius, tu pourras t'estimer heureux que je ne te tue pas moi-même.

- Poussin, amour, si je te trompe avec un Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit que ce serait le fils et que je te laissais le père. »

J'entendis le rire étouffé du portrait à l'énoncé des 'charmants' surnoms qu'utilisait Potter à mon intention et je maudissais le vieil homme, regrettant amèrement le fait d'avoir dit quelques instants auparavant, à haute voix que je le considérais comme un père, mais avant même que je puisse lui en faire la remarque, l'ancien directeur m'interrompit :

« Etrange cette réflexion, Severus. Techniquement parlant, je pensais que le plus fidèle des Mangemorts, c'était Bellatrix Lestrange, pas Lucius Malefoy. »

Je me retournai aussitôt vers mon fardeau qui semblait profondément écoeuré, il me lança un regard apeuré et traumatisé, d'un autre côté, imaginer mon chaton avec cette folle furieuse dans un lit me faisait frémir tout autant que lui sans nul doute.

« Bref, Albus, revenons à notre sujet. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit avant ? Dans votre testament au moins ?

- Vous vouliez que je dise à Harry qu'il allait…

- Oui, qu'il allait se taper un mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes contrarié qu'il faut en devenir vulgaire, mon petit, et puis, très franchement, Severus, vous n'y pensez pas, Harry avait déjà du mal à admettre qu'il devrait vaincre Tom Riddle, alors qu'à première vue, cela paraissait être une évidence pour tout le monde. Je me disais à juste titre qu'il aurait encore plus de mal à accepter le fait d'être lié avec une personne, un mangemort, qui plus est le sale bâtard graisseux qui lui pourrissait son existence paisible d'élève à coup de retenues et d'insultes à peine voilées, l'ennemi personnel de son père et de son parrain. Et puis, même si j'ai toujours été intimement persuadé que vous étiez la deuxième personne concernée par cette prophétie, je ne pouvais pas plus l'évoquer avec vous qu'avec lui, vous deviez accepter l'idée d'abord. Je vous connais parfaitement et je sais que vous auriez tout nié en bloc, en courant et en hurlant que c'était le fils de Potter et le filleul du 'cabot' et cela aurait pu compromettre la réussite de la prédiction, je ne pouvais même pas vous en parler la première fois où vous êtes venu tous les deux il y a quelques semaines, vous n'étiez pas encore totalement prêt à l'accepter et à assumer votre lien même si je pense que ce jour-là, il y avait eu, sans nul doute, un progrès très notable dans vos rapports, mon cher Severus. Ai-je tort ?

- Tu vois. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il savait toujours tout.

- Chaton, tu me fatigues là, tais-toi.

- Oh, garde ta bonne humeur, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas également concerné par les délires de Trelawney, il n'y a pas que toi dans l'histoire, Poussin.

- Mes enfants, calmez-vous ! De toute manière, il est visible que Sybille avait fait une excellente et juste prédiction, ne vous en déplaise. Mais, nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler ultérieurement, il me semble que vous êtes attendus au Terrier, vous allez être en retard si vous traînez davantage au château.

- OH OUI ! Professeur Andrew Prince, on nous attend, amour ! Tu viens ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Ca va, remets-toi en, mes amis sont des gens bien et puis il faut bien occuper nos soirées, en plus, ce n'est pas comme si l'on croulait sous les invitations de tes proches depuis trois semaines.

- Chaton, voyons, tu oses me faire des remontrances car je n'ai aucune envie d'aller passer une soirée chez les Weasley alors que toi, tu as pourtant déjà reçu pléthore d'invitations de mes 'amis' et que tu as toujours dédaigneusement refusé de rester à leurs petites sauteries, ils auraient néanmoins été ravis de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, tu peux me croire. Ils n'attendent même que ça depuis de nombreuses années.

- HEIN ? Parce que c'est des mangemorts, tes meilleurs amis, tu plaisantes, là ?

- T'arrive-t-il de réfléchir parfois, chaton ?

- HE !

- Brillant, très éloquent comme d'habitude !

- Bon, très bien, j'ai compris mais ce n'est pas tout ça, MES amis nous attendent, Poussin et il est l'heure que je te fasse transplaner pour le Terrier.

- Potter, il est hors… »

Mon drame personnel fit comme s'il ne m'entendait pas et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et léger vers la porte.

« A bientôt, Professeur Dumbledore.

- A bientôt, mes enfants. Faites très attention à vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus, nous reviendrons avant la rentrée sans aucun doute, d'autant plus que nous n'avons pas fini cette petite conversation. Potter, attends-moi ! »

Et voilà comment à trente-sept ans, j'en étais réduit à courir après ce foutu gryffondor à travers mes cachots pour me rendre à une soirée chez les Weasley, avec le Lycanthrope, rien ne me sera donc épargné ! Salazar, pouvais-je tomber plus bas ! Je suis certain que Potter senior et le clebs se marrent de là-haut, enfin s'ils ont survécu au choc de la nouvelle ! Le gamin et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que les Fondateurs s'acharnent ainsi sur moi ? Alors que je me lamentais sur mon pauvre sort, je finis par rejoindre mon chaton et marchais à ses côtés. Si j'avais été quelque peu perturbé par la nouvelle, Monsieur semblait le prendre bien, très bien même, il sautillait presque, arborait un grand sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Alors, Poussin, tu t'es remis du choc ?

- Potter, tu ajoutes un mot, un seul et je t'étrangle.

- Apparemment, Albus aurait dû attendre encore quelques jours de plus pour t'apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Au fait, on se marie quand chéri ?

- Quand le lord noir deviendra un ange de bonté et de vertu.

- Pfff, tu n'as pas honte de briser mon pauvre petit cœur, ô toi, mon unique amour.

- Tu sais, chaton, nous n'avons encore aucune certitude quant à l'identité de 'ton unique amour', après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas moi…

- Attends. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m'envoyer tous les mangemorts pour savoir celui qui me correspondra le mieux et qui sera l'heureux élu. Cela galvauderait quelque peu l'expression 'unique amour', non ?

- Certes mais épargne-moi des images mentales de toi avec Crabbe senior, veux-tu ?

- Bien, on peut officiellement rayer de la liste Malefoy père, tu me tuerais, tu l'as dit, Lestrange femme, beurk, et Crabbe senior. Personnellement, je me refuse à faire quoi que ce soit avec Greyback, Goyle senior et le rat. Vu que la prophétie précisait que c'était le plus fidèle des mangemorts, je crains pour toi qu'il ne reste plus d'autre possibilité, tu es l'heureux gagnant de ma petite personne. »

Le foutu gosse s'était vivement retourné en plein milieu d'un couloir où étaient accrochés des dizaines de tableaux représentant des anciennes gloires de Poudlard, tous semblaient avoir interrompu leurs occupations habituelles pour nous observer. Chaton me faisait face à présent, m'empêchant de me diriger vers la sortie. Il me décocha un sourire digne de Gilderoy Lochkart de la grande époque, non je ne céderai pas.

« Bon, je suis peut-être l'unique amour de ta vie mais la prophétie n'implique pas que la réciproque soit vraie.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, Sev, ce n'est pas croyable. Admets-le au moins. »

Et sans plus attendre, il colla ses fines lèvres sur les miennes me faisant pitoyablement et contre ma propre volonté grogner. Sa petite langue mutine s'infiltra insidieusement dans ma bouche qui s'était entrouverte et vint taquiner de façon éhontée sa congénère. Mon corps semblait doué d'une vie propre alors que mon cerveau hurlait d'arrêter tout cela, ma main droite se posa sur ses fesses, le rapprochant un peu plus de moi et ma langue se mit à répondre aux assauts de celle de Potter. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais brusquement repoussé contre le mur, ouvrant largement la robe du foutu gosse, il se détacha gentiment de moi et répliqua :

« Même si je suis toujours très heureux de constater que je ne suis effectivement pas ton unique amour, Sev, j'ai peur qu'à force les autres ne s'inquiètent si on tarde encore davantage et on aurait du mal à justifier s'ils venaient nous chercher à Poudlard et nous retrouver dans ce couloir, dans une position encore plus compromettante. Allez, viens. »

Et sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, le souffle encore court et haletant, m'accrochant pitoyablement à ce mur pour rester debout, je le vis partir en direction du hall, sifflotant gaiement, m'obligeant encore une fois à courir après lui. MAIS POURQUOI MOI ?

« Potter, attends-moi.

- Oui, oui… »

A suivre...


	35. Chapter 35 : Présentation au Terrier

**Coucou, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui est un chapitre de transition et l'histoire va peu à peu redevenir plus sérieuse pendant quelques temps. **

**Après l'annonce de la prophétie liant depuis toujours Harry à Sev, nos deux héros vont se retrouver avec les autres pour un repas au Terrier. Voici les retrouvailles…**

**Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, bonne lecture et à bientôt… **

**Chapitre 35 : Présentation au Terrier**

Je l'entendis bougonner alors que nous atterrissions au milieu du jardin du Terrier. Pensez donc, le maître des Potions de Poudlard, l'espion parfait n'avait jamais eu besoin de quiconque pour se déplacer magiquement depuis l'âge de ses dix-sept ans et là, il avait été contraint de transplaner grâce à MES services : Monsieur ne s'en remettait pas. Il ne cessait de grommeler et de maudire le 'foutu gamin' qui l'avait contraint à cette abjecte humiliation… Je savais qu'il me le ferait payer tôt ou tard mais peu importait, pour l'instant, je ne pouvais retenir un immense sourire d'illuminer mon visage auquel il me répondit par un regard sombre et lourd de sens. Son magnifique visage d'Andrew Prince s'était crispé depuis l'instant où il avait posé son bras sur le mien et il me toisait d'un air supérieur, je comprenais que cet insigne honneur de l'avoir fait transplaner n'était pas prêt de se reproduire. De toute manière, ce n'était pas grave, je pourrais toujours jouer avec cette mésaventure roguienne et le taquiner un peu, mais juste, juste un petit peu.

Longeant la haute et broussailleuse haie infestée de gnomes des jardins, je précédais mon Prince en direction de la petite maison bancale que je chérissais tant, j'avais l'impression de revenir dans la demeure de mon enfance. Nous n'avions pas fait deux pas dans le jardin que nous vîmes la quasi-totalité de la famille Weasley venir à notre rencontre suivie par Remus et Tonks, tendrement enlacés. Je fus aussitôt assailli par une jolie tête brune ébouriffée qui manqua presque de me faire tomber par terre. A la mine défaite de mon Prince, je ne pus me retenir et je pénétrais aussitôt son esprit rageur.

_« Poussin, cesse de grogner et d'être jaloux dès que quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras. Remus, passe encore mais Hermione… Je sais bien que tu as sans doute quelques difficultés avec ces détails techniques mais Hermione aussi mal coiffée soit-elle est une fille, une fille, tu vois où je veux en venir, non ?_

_- Je ne suis pas jaloux, chaton. Combien de fois devrais-je encore te le répéter ?_

_- Au moins une fois de plus, mon chéri._

_- Toutes ces effusions en public me donnent la nausée._

_- Damned et dire que j'espérais que tu me roulerais le patin du siècle devant tout le monde._

_- Langage, chaton._

_- Je ne parle pas, Amour. Au fait, chéri desserre les mâchoires, étire les lèvres en faisant fonctionner un muscle dont tu ignores probablement l'existence, les zygomatiques, tu auras pour la première fois de ta vie réussi l'incroyable exploit de sourire, sinon les autres vont finir par croire que tu es encore pire que ton cousin. »_

« Oh ! Harry ! Nous sommes si heureux, nous n'y avons pas cru quand Remus est revenu tout à l'heure et qu'il nous a annoncé ta venue au Terrier. Au fait, tu restes longtemps ? Plusieurs jours, j'espère ? Tu ne repars plus, c'est évident, dis…

- Hum… Bonjour, Mademoiselle mmm ? »

Devant la mise en scène de Sev qui levait ses sourcils de façon si caractéristique et jetait un regard froid à ma meilleure amie, je manquais de peu, au choix de le maudire ou de le frapper. La jeune fille se détacha alors de moi, gênée, ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies, elle se recula d'un pas quelque peu inquiet.

« Pardonnez-moi, Mon… Monsieur, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

- Se… Hmmm… Bref, je pense que comme Remus vous a informé de ma venue, il vous a aussi appris le recrutement par Minerva d'un nouvel enseignant à Poudlard, je vous présente donc notre futur Maître des Potions, Monsieur Andrew Prince, le cousin de Rogue. »

Personne ne répondit et un lourd silence se fit sentir, tout le monde observait avec minutie le seul autre membre de la famille Prince, jusqu'alors connu.

_« Franchement, Potter, je crois que tu as surestimé ta chère petite famille si aimante, apparemment certains noms passent plus mal que d'autres, ils ne sont pas prêts de m'accueillir pour leur repas de famille à bras ouverts, ils ont déjà du mal à accepter mon cousin alors qu'ils ne savent encore rien sur lui et contrôle-toi un minimum ou ma couverture tombera avant même la fin de cette soirée, chaton…_

_- Oh, ça va, je ne t'ai pas appelé Sev, alors remets-toi.»_

Alors que tout le monde restait de marbre et continuait de jauger l'homme, Ginny fut la première à réagir, elle vint se placer devant son futur Maître des Potions et lui décocha un sourire presque carnassier, elle lui tendit sa toute petite main recouverte de taches de rousseur et se présenta à lui. Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais dit qu'elle minaudait comme Lavande avec son Ronny d'amour. Ecœurant. Il était évident que Severus se retint de renifler de dégoût face à ce geste pour le moins surprenant mais au final, il accepta l'offre de peur de créer un incident diplomatique et lui offrit une poignée de main assez franche. Par contre, la suite me laissa légèrement pantois lorsque mon ancienne petite amie s'approcha de moi et me murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« Pas mal le cousin, il est franchement canon, continue à prendre soin de ton Rogue, je me charge d'_Andrew_. »

Je m'empêchais très difficilement de lui hurler que ce Prince était à moi et à personne d'autre et me contentais d'un pitoyable grognement. Je sentais le regard interrogateur et suspicieux de Sev se poser sur moi et je fis de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les autres membres de la famille suivirent la benjamine et vinrent à la rencontre du nouvel enseignant, le saluant avec toute la chaleur que je leur connaissais habituellement.

_« Tu vois, Amour, je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils sont adorables et t'accueilleraient sans aucun préjugé. Tu devrais vraiment m'écouter, j'ai toujours raison, chéri._

_- Tu me fatigues, chaton. Je sais que je le dis souvent mais là, aujourd'hui, c'est tout particulièrement vrai, tu te surpasses et je vois enfin tous les liens entre ton géniteur, le clebs et toi._

_- Eh ! C'est pas gentil, ça !_

_- Qui a dit que j'étais un être gentil et compréhensif, Potter. D'ailleurs, au fait, que te voulait ta petite amie ?_

_- Ce n'est plus ma petite amie._

_- Ah bon et depuis quand ? C'est bien pourtant ce que tu m'avais dit il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand tu étais parti sans mon autorisation au Terrier. Tu étais si content d'avoir pu revoir tout le monde, les Weasley, le loup-garou et surtout TA Ginny, selon tes propres termes._

_- Oh, tu as du mal comprendre, Poussin. _

_- Tu n'aurais quand même pas osé me mentir, chaton…_

_- Mais, non, voyons. Quelle idée ! Comment peux-tu croire que je serais capable de sciemment avoir désigné Ginny comme étant ma petite amie pour te rendre jaloux ou peut-être pour me venger de ta détestable attitude après notre toute première fois dans la salle sous demande ? Tu me fais très mal, là, amour._

_- Potter, je vais te tuer._

_- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas._

_- Oui, ris bien mais cela serait dommage qu'à mon tour je veuille me venger, sache qu'en ce domaine, je ne suis pas un ancien mangemort pour rien, Chaton, ne l'oublie surtout pas._

_- Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais craindre. Une grève de sexe, tu en es bien incapable. Au fait, ma petite amie ne me veut rien, c'était plutôt toi qui sembles être dans sa ligne de mire._

_- Co… comment ?_

_- Rien, chéri, ne t'en fais pas, je vais régler ce léger souci. Par contre, je crois qu'ils ont fini de se présenter alors ce serait bien que tu leur parles un peu, comme n'importe quel être normal. Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard. »_

Et même si cela me coûtait, je me lançais un sort informulé de 'Protego' pour tenter de couper provisoirement le lien avec Sev et pour ne pas nous faire surprendre. Je n'étais pas sûr que toute communication soit interrompue mais je voulais lui faire comprendre que je préférais la limiter au maximum ce soir. Je le vis légèrement hocher la tête, il semblait avoir compris ma demande. Je me tournais presque à contre cœur vers mes deux meilleurs amis que je n'avais vu que deux fois en l'espace de deux mois. Mes acolytes me prirent chacun un bras et m'éloignèrent légèrement du groupe tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la petite maison bancale afin de profiter du repas. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de souffler que déjà ils me bombardaient de questions.

« Alors ? chuchota le grand rouquin efflanqué à mes côtés.

- Alors quoi ? dis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

- Harry, tu te fous de nous. Je crois que tu nous dois des explications sur ta recherche pour les horcruxes et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, nous devions venir avec toi, il me semble.

- Ron… Je… je n'ai pas voulu vous mêler à toute cette histoire, voilà tout.

- Mais pourtant c'est le cas, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes mêlés à toute cette histoire et c'est tout à fait normal, nous sommes tes amis après tout. Et c'est bien à ça que servent les amis à s'entraider et à empêcher les génies du mal de régner en maître sur le monde sorcier, non ?

- Evidemment que vous êtes mes amis. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous savez, je ne referai pas ma crise et ne me renfermerai pas comme lorsque j'étais en cinquième année.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Ron a voulu dire mais essaie de nous comprendre, tu es parti fin juin, à l'époque, tu semblais totalement d'accord pour que l'on parte à la recherche des horcruxes avec toi. Puis, quand tu reviens une première fois, quelques jours après ton anniversaire, tout a changé, nous ne pouvons plus partir avec toi, tu ne nous donnes aucune explication et tu repars aussitôt.

- Oh et n'oublions pas qu'au cours du repas, tu t'emportes pour un rien, j'ai cru que tu allais m'incendier quand j'ai traité le sale bâtard graisseux de rat. »

Je me retins de dire à Ron le fond de ma pensée, même si l'envie ne manquait pas, je me contentai à la place d'éluder comme toujours.

« Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de tout ça. Je viens ici pour être avec les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. »

Ron soufflait assez bruyamment, apparemment il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'une nouvelle fois j'essaye de changer de sujet. Il ne préféra rien répondre et à la place jeta un regard assez méfiant et dédaigneux en direction de Sev qui semblait en pleine conversation avec les autres adultes et notamment Remus. A l'opposé de la réaction de mon meilleur ami, je souris en voyant cela, mon Prince était capable d'être amical avec mon Parrain de cœur.

« Comment tu peux accepter que son cousin devienne notre professeur ? Même Remus nous a dit qu'il avait été surpris que tu ne rechignes presque pas. Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il ne vaut pas mieux et qu'il travaille pour Tu…

- Non, et pourquoi tu dis ça, tu ne le connais même pas ?

- Parce que toi, tu le connais, peut-être ?

- Réfléchis, Ron. Depuis le temps, nous savons qui fait partie des mangemorts et il n'a jamais été fait mention d'un quelconque Andrew Prince, cousin de Severus Rogue et nous savons aussi qu'il n'ait pas sous l'emprise de Polynectar, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas lui laisser au moins le bénéfice du doute.

- Et il pourrait être sous l'effet de l'Imperium, pourquoi pas ? Vous avez vérifié ? Ce serait bien le genre du sale bâtard de piéger son propre cousin !

- Ron ! Assez ! Tu préfères quoi ? Le retour d'Ombrage car si tu peux te poser des questions sur le Professeur Prince ce qui est sûr et certain, c'est qu'elle, elle ne nous laissera pas en paix et me fera payer ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux ans.

- Harry, je disais ça pour aider, ne t'énerve pas. Je n'aime pas ce type, tu vois tout de suite qu'il ne va pas être mieux que son cousin. Tu as entendu comment il a parlé à Hermione.

- Ron, ne dis plus rien, ça suffit. Andrew Prince n'est pas ici pour visiter le Q.G. de l'Ordre et nous espionner pour le compte de Voldemort, il est simplement ici pour faire connaissance avec ses futurs collègues de travail, il ne sait sans doute même pas ce qu'est l'Ordre et encore moins où est leur cachette.

- Harry, déjà que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles si en colère que je traite Rogue de sale bâtard mais à présent, tu prends la défense d'un probable serpentard que tu ne connais même pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, Ron, il ne m'arrive rien du tout. Mais juste une chose, tu te trompes sur le compte d'Andrew Prince, Remus m'a dit qu'il était à Serdaigle avant de rejoindre une quelconque école de magie américaine.

- Mais Harry, il n'y a qu'une seule école américaine et pas n'importe laquelle, la…

- Merci beaucoup, Hermione mais cela n'a que peu d'importance, c'était juste pour signaler à Ron qu'Andrew Prince n'était pas un vil serpentard.

- Eh bien, Harry si, le fait qu'il ait étudié aux Etats-Unis est justement très important, la seule école existant c'est celle de Salem et elle ait très connue pour son enseignement en magie noire, au moins autant que Durmstrang.

- Merci pour ces précisions ô combien utiles, Hermione ! Mais dois-je te rappeler que ton cher Krum a été à Durmstrang et cela ne te posait pas autant de problèmes que ça quand tu es sortie avec lui !

- Je disais ça pour aider… »

A présent Hermione boudait et Ron dévisageait son amie, avec perplexité. Depuis le bal de quatrième année, je savais bien que le plus jeune fils Weasley s'était toujours posé des milliers de questions sur l'histoire entre le champion et la jeune Gryffondor et il n'aimait visiblement pas du tout ce que j'avais sous-entendu à l'instant. La petite brune qui probablement me maudissait intérieurement décida de poursuivre la conversation et de me faire entendre raison.

« Harry, pour une fois réfléchis et si c'était un espion, ce n'est pas impossible quand même ?

- Je suis resté pendant près d'une heure, avec lui avant de venir vous rejoindre et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a rien fait qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il voulait me piéger. Mais si vous y tenez tant, je le surveillerai de près et voilà tout. Et pour les horcruxes, sachez que je m'occupe de tout, je vous tiendrais au courant en temps utile. »

Je m'enfuis alors sans demander mon reste, j'écourtai cette conversation, car jouer comme ça avec mes amis et leur cacher des choses primordiales à mon sujet me perturbait et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir garder mon calme encore très longtemps. Et puis surtout, même si je pouvais comprendre l'attitude de Ron et Hermione, il m'était nettement plus difficile de l'admettre. J'allongeai donc le pas et me rapprochai des adultes. Si j'étais ravi que Severus n'ait pas cessé de parler à Remus, je sentis ma jalousie remonter en flèche quand je me rendis compte qu'à l'instar d'une Tonks qui ne quittait pas des yeux son loup-garou, Ginny observait avec une grande minutie son futur professeur. Je me rapprochai alors de mon ancienne petite amie au moment où nous arrivions tous à la porte de la petite maison, je me collai presque à elle.

« Tu sais, Ginny, je pourrais mal le prendre, tu n'es pas sensée ne penser qu'à moi depuis des années.

- Ne serait-il pas temps que cela change, chéri ? Et puis bon tu as déjà ton 'Severus', il me semble, alors de quoi te mêles-tu.

- De rien. Bougonnai-je. »

Je savais que je ne pouvais rien lui dire mais la voir se comporter ainsi m'horripilait au plus haut point et encore une fois, j'avais l'impression d'être piégé et j'avais peur de ne pas résister à l'envie de lui avouer la véritable identité d'Andrew Prince. Tandis que mon humeur devenait de plus en plus maussade, j'évitai toute conversation avec mes deux meilleurs amis et avec Sev. Mon Prince paraissait au contraire presque heureux d'être là et cela m'adoucissait quelque peu. D'après ce que je comprenais, il était en grande conversation avec Mr Weasley et Remus à propos de l'enseignement en défense contre les forces du mal pour les Aspics. Ils étaient tous les trois d'accord pour dire que le programme était encore beaucoup trop faible et ne laissait que peu de place à la pratique et donc que peu de moyens réels, efficaces de se défendre. Sev s'installa presque naturellement à côté de mon Parrain pour continuer leur débat et de même, je me dirigeais vers la place libre à côté de mon amant mais à mon grand dam, Ginny fut la plus rapide, elle tira la chaise en premier et prit place, assez fière d'elle-même. Je m'empêchai de l'étrangler sous le regard rieur et goguenard de Sev qui m'avait vu m'avancer dans sa direction.

_« Chéri, je serais toi, je ne rigolerais pas._

_- Nous ne sommes pas sensés entrer en communication. Chaton, n'oublie pas, on pourrait se faire repérer._

_- Très bien. »_

Je serrais mon poing rageur, maudissant un Sev particulièrement amusé et je fis comme si tout allait bien, comme depuis le début de la soirée. Heureusement je pus m'installer malgré tout, face à mon Prince, aux côtés de Tonks qui, j'avais l'impression, avait décidé de visser à tout jamais son regard dans celui de Remus. Je me détendais et m'amusais que très difficilement au début du repas, je sentais sur moi, le poids du regard inquisiteur de Ron et Hermione. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner vers eux pour imaginer leur perplexité. Tonks avait bien essayé d'entamer une conversation avec moi mais je n'avais répondu que par des borborygmes assez dissuasifs. Pour ma défense, j'avais pensé à partir du moment où Sev avait accepté l'invitation que je serais forcément à côté de mon amour, pendant le repas, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement et là Ginny qui semblait sous le charme d'Andrew m'avait privé du plaisir de le titiller un peu sous la table en passant une main innocente contre sa cuisse alors qu'il devrait garder simultanément un semblant de sérieux. Heureusement, je réussis quand même à mettre en marche une légère entreprise de déstabilisation de mon Prince. En effet, je balançai de rage et de frustration ma jambe et c'est ainsi que je me rendis compte que mon pied pouvait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire. Innocemment, je frôlai donc son mollet puis remontai le long de sa jambe. Sev me lança un regard assez peu amène et je ne pus résister à ouvrir le lien entre nous.

_« Alors mon chéri, tout va bien, tu vois, je ne suis pas encore assez loin de toi._

_- Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous ne devons pas faire agir notre lien et tu n'arrêtes pas. Et ton pied… Cesse tout de suite. Imagine si quelqu'un le découvre._

_- Tu n'es pas drôle, Poussin. Tu es un espion et tu ne veux prendre aucun risque._

_- Dois-je te signaler que si je suis encore en vie, c'est parce que je limite le plus possible les RISQUES ! »_

Si Sev était gêné, il n'en laissait absolument rien paraître et gardait un masque impassible sur le visage, continuant à deviser simplement. Je devais bien reconnaître, même si cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus aucun doute à ce sujet que vraiment le Professeur Dumbledore ne m'avait pas menti, mon Prince était bien un maître occlumens. Après quelques minutes, Mme Weasley apporta et déposa le premier plat, je crus que j'allais défaillir quand Ginny proposa d'une voix douce, un peu trop à mon goût de servir MON Prince. Mais ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'était surtout l'attitude de Sev, je m'imaginais évidemment qu'il la renverrait sans autre forme de procès alors, quand il accepta la proposition avec, ce n'est pas possible, un sourire, je dus boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille que venait de servir Mme Weasley pour cacher mon indignation.

_« Un problème, chaton ?_

_- Tu lui as souri !_

_- Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer tes conseils, étirer mes zygomatiques, c'était bien ça. Et je croyais aussi que le but de la manœuvre était de me faire accepter par les autres et faire oublier le fait que je sois le cousin du sale bâtard graisseux, non ? _

_- Tu veux te faire accepter, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une petite idée._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire encore, Potter ?_

_- Rien, rien._

_- Réfléchis bien avant chaton ! » _

Avant de pouvoir continuer notre petit entretien, Mr Weasley reprit, il voulait savoir exactement quand Andrew avait pris la décision de revenir en Angleterre et de rejoindre l'équipe professorale de Poudlard. Très poliment et avec moult détails, Sev lui raconta une histoire très crédible, il avait appris par hasard la disparition de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard dont il se souvenait parfaitement puis il avait su grâce à des articles écrits par une certaine Rita Skeeter dans la gazette américaine le rôle de son cousin dans cette tragique histoire. Tout semblait clair et plus vrai que nature, Sev avait dû réfléchir et mettre au point les plus infimes détails peut-être même avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Si je paraissais fasciné par le récit de mon Prince, je ne semblais pas le seul, tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention. Je me doutais que les autres essayaient principalement de trouver une faille à l'histoire. Quand je me retournai enfin, vers mes amis et croisais le regard bleu et franc de Ron, il ne me laissait que peu de doute, mon meilleur ami ne semblait pas croire un seul mot de ce que Sev racontait. Il me semblait qu'il ne ferait jamais confiance à Andrew et serait sans doute la personne la plus difficile à convaincre. Je pouvais presque entendre sa voix me répéter que toute personne issue d'une famille de mangemorts doit être suspectée, question de survie. Je préférais m'abstenir de jeter à mon meilleur ami un regard froid et mécontent qu'il n'aurait probablement pas compris. Mais, si l'attitude de Ron était exaspérante, que dire de celle de Ginny qui semblait totalement sous l'emprise de la voix de mon amant, elle l'écoutait et donnait l'impression de boire chacune de ses paroles, les rares fois où elle le quittait du regard, elle tournait la tête vers moi et me permettait de comprendre qu'elle était plus qu'impressionnée par cet homme, je l'étais tout autant cependant. Sev avait également raconté qu'il avait déjà participé, il y a un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années à la lutte contre Voldemort quand ce dernier avait essayé de prendre possession de l'école de Salem, même moi, je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans toute cette histoire et je ne pus me retenir de le lui demander par pensée :

_« Whaouh ! C'est vrai que tu as aidé à ce que Voldemort ne puisse pas régner aussi aux Etats-Unis ?_

_- Chaton, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais rien fait de courageux. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est de demander à Albus quand tu iras dans le bureau directorial. »_

Sirotant toujours mon jus de citrouille, je me posais encore mille questions sur Sev, sur le fait qu'à mon avis, je ne connaîtrais jamais tout de sa vie. Même si j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, j'entendis très bien quand Ginny fit remarquer à haute et intelligible voix que le cousin du Professeur Rogue était un homme courageux et extraordinaire. J'étais médusé quand le nouveau Professeur de potions s'était retourné en direction de mon amie, et qu'encore une fois ses superbes lèvres rouges s'étiraient dans un sourire énigmatique et qu'il la remercia simplement. De plus en plus, je me demandais si la potion d'apparence n'avait pas également un effet sur le mental, il était si différent du taciturne Maître d'antan en même temps ce n'était pas non plus le Sev que je côtoyais depuis environ trois semaines, sarcastique et tendre. A défaut de pouvoir dire tout haut ce que je pensais, je passais mes nerfs sur mes couverts que je serrais convulsivement. D'ailleurs George ou peut-être Fred, me fit la remarque que pour toute fourchette du service de tante Gladys abîmée, je devrais payer dix gallions à la famille, ainsi à la fin de la soirée, les jumeaux espéraient que les comptes en banque de la famille seraient renfloués. Si la plupart des personnes présentes goûtèrent la plaisanterie, je boudais et maudissais intérieurement les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, bref tout le monde…

_« Potter, j'ai déteint sur toi, j'ai l'impression, tu devrais faire fonctionner tes zygomatiques à moins que tu ne saches plus comment faire. Les autres vont finir par se poser des questions sinon._

_- Très drôle, Sev. En tout cas, ravi de voir que tu t'entends si bien avec Ginny. _

_- Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je détecte, Mr Potter ? _

_- Tu aimerais bien. _

_- Evidemment, Potter, mon rêve a toujours été d'avoir à mes basques, un gamin de dix-sept ans, jaloux d'une personne qui me semble être, malgré toutes les difficultés que j'ai avec ces détails techniques pour reprendre tes propres mots, une fille, pire une Weasley. »_

Je me renfrognais un peu plus, si c'était possible devant le visage parfait d'Andrew qui me dévisageait. Son regard sombre et impénétrable me transperçait littéralement. Tandis qu'il sirotait lentement un verre de whisky, dégustant chaque gorgée, je sentis son pied commencer à remonter sensuellement le long de ma jambe, et d'un coup être plaqué contre mon entrejambe. J'étouffais un léger cri de stupeur et sentais que bien malgré moi, mes joues rougissaient.

_« Tu rougis, chaton. Un problème, peut-être ?_

_- Non, bien sûr. _

_- Je te sens légèrement crispé, chaton._

_- Je ne comprends pas. Je passe pourtant une charmante soirée. Je me suis disputé avec mes amis. Mon ex- petite amie s'est apparemment mis en tête de draguer mon amant mais évidemment je ne peux pas m'y opposer car personne n'est sensé savoir qui tu es. Pour couronner le tout, tu t'es décidé à jouer avec mes nerfs en buvant ce whisky de façon indécente et en laissant traîner ton pied._

_- Je n'ai fait que te rendre la pareille. Cela t'a amusé pourtant au début du repas d'en faire autant, non ?_

_- Tu parles, je t'avais à peine effleuré. Mais si tu veux jouer à 'mettons le plus possible mal à l'aise l'autre.', tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, chéri. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, chaton ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas d'ici cinq minutes, tu sauras tout. »_

Alors que nous commencions le rôti de veau, je me tournais en direction de mon presque Parrain, j'avais depuis le début de la soirée, remarqué que Remus avait les traits tirés et qu'il avait de nouvelles cicatrices sur le visage. La dernière pleine lune datait d'à peine quelques jours et a priori elle avait dû être particulièrement virulente. Après avoir hésité et mordu mes lèvres, je me décidai et me lançai dans l'opération 'faisons entrer Andrew dans l'ordre'.

« Remus, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Bien sûr, Harry. »

Les gros yeux que me faisait l'ami de mon père auraient dû m'arrêter mais je savais que Sev était en mesure de l'aider et il était hors de question que la situation reste identique.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être besoin d'une Potion que pourrait préparer Monsieur Prince.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée, Harry ! Si tu savais comme Rem a souffert la semaine dernière.

- Nymph, Harry ! Je doute que ce soit le moment propice pour en parler. »

Remus serrait convulsivement sa serviette entre ses mains et lança un coup d'œil à côté de lui que Sev fit mine de ne pas voir.

« Rem, voyons, tu sais pertinemment que tu es de plus en plus fatigué et que tu as peur de ne pas tenir encore très longtemps. Tu m'as même dit, il y a trois jours qu'il faudrait que tu trouves un nouveau fournisseur en potion Tue-Loup dans l'allée des Embrumes.

- Nymph !

- Mais c'est la vérité, chéri et si Mr Prince peut t'aider, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Tu crois que c'est moins dangereux de se faire fournir par des inconnus ! »

J'étais pris entre la stupeur d'apprendre ce que voulait faire Remus et la volonté de remercier Tonks de me soutenir dans cette entreprise difficile. Le jeune couple se défiait du regard et je me doutais que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient à ce propos. Sev et les autres personnes à table ne pouvaient plus faire en sorte de n'avoir rien entendu. Si la plupart regardaient le fond de leur assiette pour trouver une solution ou une échappatoire, je souriais à mon Prince, je savais ce qu'il allait faire et je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Il commença par se racler la gorge, me fustigeant brièvement du regard et finit par prendre la parole.

« Mr Lupin, je comprends votre situation… difficile et je me propose bien évidemment pour vous aider. Aussi loin que paraissent les Etats-Unis, je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté l'Angleterre et je connais la réputation des vendeurs de Potion de l'Allée des Embrumes et je suis effectivement d'accord avec… avec votre épouse.

- Ce n'est pas… pas encore mon épouse. murmura mon Parrain, rouge de confusion. »

Sev m'avait lancé un regard très fier de lui quand il avait accentué sur le mot 'épouse' et je trouvais sa petite vengeance assez pathétique, je me souvenais de sa tête quand Albus avait dit 'unique amour' et je me ferais un devoir de le lui rappeler à une autre occasion. Comme Remus semblait en prise avec des problèmes de conscience probablement à propos d'une éventuelle demande en mariage, d'après les regards échangés avec sa presque moitié, je me décidais à remercier notre nouveau Professeur de Potions de son initiative.

« Effectivement, cela me paraît être la meilleure des solutions, Monsieur Prince. Nous devons reconnaître que c'est votre cousin qui s'est très longtemps chargé de préparer la Potion Tue-Loup pour Remus, à contrecoeur et j'espère que sincèrement cela ne vous dérange pas du tout de nous aider.

- Cela ne me gêne absolument pas au contraire, Mr Potter, il est facile de se rendre compte que Mr Lupin semble bien entouré et il n'est pas utile de préciser le bien que peut faire une telle potion. »

Tout le monde semblait impressionné par une telle phrase, le cousin de Rogue ne traitant pas Remus de sale hybride, cela paraissait juste incroyable et finalement, ce repas aussi frustrant soit-il valait probablement le coup, rien que pour entendre Sev ne pas insulter à tout bout de champ Remus et même je me plaisais à croire, quand il m'avait répondu, ces yeux sombres et brillants fixés sur moi, qu'il n'avait pas seulement joué au gentil Andrew et qu'il y avait une part de vérité.

Puis le repas continua, le fait qu'Andrew prépare la Potion pour Remus semblait entériné et personne ne voulait en reparler sauf Tonks qui me remercia à voix basse, pour cette brillante idée et chacun finit par retourner à ses petites affaires. Les jumeaux complotaient, je les entendais préparer un nouveau type de boîte à flemme. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Ginny n'avait de cesse d'interroger le superbe Professeur et Sev, fidèle à son plan de se faire accepter, répondait continuellement, avec détermination et amabilité. Nous en étions ainsi arrivés au dessert et c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre en marche la dernière partie de mon plan. Après tout, il y a deux mois de cela, les autres avaient voulu que je devienne le chef de l'ordre et que je sois le gardien du secret, je devais jouer serré mais je savais que si j'échouais, Sev risquait d'encourir les foudres de Voldemort à leur prochaine confrontation.

« Y a-t-il eu de nouveaux affrontements avec les Mangemorts récemment ?

- Harry ! »

La plupart des personnes présentes avaient hurlé en même temps mon prénom. Ron me fusillait presque du regard. Je toussotais faiblement puis repris comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

« J'ai bien le droit de me tenir au courant, non ?

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Harry.

- Remus, ce soir, je vais repartir pour ma cachette et nous n'avons pas parlé pour l'instant, une seule fois de Voldemort et du plan qu'il doit mettre en place.

- Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas. répliqua calmement mon parrain de cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il pourrait tout répéter à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il ne doit pas valoir mieux que le sale bâtard graisseux !

- Ron !

- Mr Weasley, je ne suis pas comme mon cousin mais je peux m'en aller si vous le souhaitez.

- Restez, Monsieur. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'a voulu dire Ron. dis-je aussitôt. »

Cette fois, je regardais froidement mon meilleur ami, toute ma colère contenue, je le vis rougir mi-confus, mi-exaspéré mais le hochement de sa mère à l'opposé le fit flancher. Molly Weasley n'accepterait jamais que l'un de ses enfants soit malpoli envers un invité.

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. murmura mon meilleur ami dans un grincement de dents.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Monsieur Weasley. Je vous comprends. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je me présente à un poste de professeur et vous êtes sensés croire tout ce que j'ai dit sous parole. La seule chose que je peux vous assurer, c'est que je ne suis pas un mangemort et que je veux empêcher que des événements comme ceux de juin dernier ne se reproduisent. »

Et avant que je ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sev avait remonté la manche de sa robe de sorcier et nous tendait son bras gauche, vierge de toutes marques comme j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le remarquer.

« Vous pouvez vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune marque des ténèbres et si vous voulez jeune homme, vous pouvez même jeter un charme de désillusion qui aurait pu la cacher. »

Alors que je voyais déjà la main de Ron quitter le dessus de la table pour aller fouiller dans l'une des poches de sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette, je me levai d'un bond de ma chaise qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un fracas sonore, je n'avais jamais voulu que toute cette histoire tourne ainsi et je m'en voulais de ce qu'avait été obligé de faire Sev.

« Ca suffit, Ron ! Je vous crois, Monsieur et je ne m'abaisserai pas à vous jeter un sort de désillusion sur le bras. Une seule chose, voulez-vous lutter contre Voldemort et ses préceptes de supériorité des Sang-Pur.

- Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà dit.

- Très bien, ça me suffit ! Nous, tous ici, faisons partie d'une organisation secrète qui lutte contre Voldemort, elle s'appelle l'Ordre du Phénix et je veux vous inclure dans l'ordre. »

Tous les autres me regardaient mortifiés, j'avais par contre l'impression que les yeux de Sev brillaient de fierté. Personne n'osait vraiment réagir, rapidement la voix d'Arthur Weasley se fit entendre timidement :

« Harry, es-tu vraiment sûr ?

- Oui, je sais, Mr Weasley, nous ne le connaissons pas, Ron me l'a déjà dit à plusieurs reprises mais dois-je vous rappeler qu'en juin dernier vous m'avez fait le nouveau chef de l'ordre en remplacement du Professeur Dumbledore et j'ai pris ma décision. Et puis n'oubliez pas que mes parents ont donné leur secret à un ami qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours et il les a quand même trahis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une idée. Mr Prince, j'aimerais quelque chose…

- Oui ?

- Accepteriez-vous de prêter un serment de fidélité comme tout autre membre de l'ordre ?

- Oui.

- Voilà, je suis le gardien d'un secret, du lieu de rencontre de l'ordre : cette maison.

- Je vais donc prêter serment pour ne pas pouvoir divulguer où est votre Q.G.

- Exactement, j'aimerais aussi que vous fassiez un autre serment, vous ne pourrez donner aucun nom d'un membre à quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de l'ordre. »

Ron me sourit, en demandant à Sev un tel serment, je montrais qu'avant d'être totalement intégré, il devrait faire ses preuves, j'espérais juste que mon Prince ne m'en voudrait pas trop pour ce stratagème. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles j'attendais une objection, je fis venir d'un 'accio' deux parchemins vierges posés sur le petit guéridon à côté de la porte d'entrée. Sur le premier, j'écrivis magiquement la phrase que tous les autres membres avaient déjà dû répéter :

« Je jure solennellement Fidélité à Harry James Potter car lui seul peut. De ma vie entière, je ne pourrais avouer où est le Q.G. de l'ordre du phénix. »

Après que Sev ait lu cette simple phrase, il tendit sa baguette vers la mienne, puis quand il prononça l'incantation 'Ego fidelis sum', un halo de lumière rouge unit nos deux baguettes et comme après chaque fois que quelqu'un me prêtait un serment de fidélité, je tremblais légèrement, mes jambes devenaient cotonneuses et je devais me raccrocher à la table. Puis, mon Prince fit le second serment sans renâcler. Quinze minutes après, le repas touchait à sa fin. Il était enfin l'heure de partir, de retourner au manoir et je venais de prendre enfin conscience que même si les éclats de voix étaient fréquents, nous avions, Sev et moi, réussi à le transformer presque en un refuge, loin de la guerre et de la suspicion. Mon Prince se levait de table et remerciait nos hôtes de leur accueil, cependant, au moment où je m'apprêtais à en faire de même, il m'en dissuada et m'intima de rester un peu plus longtemps pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon et peut-être pour me laisser le temps de parler seul avec les autres. Sev n'avait pas fermé la porte depuis deux secondes que tous se tournaient vers moi et comme mes meilleurs amis deux heures plutôt, ils me questionnèrent sur ce que j'avais fait pendant ces quelques semaines. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui m'avait fait changer d'avis sur mon retour à Poudlard et la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté dans l'ordre un inconnu. C'était Remus qui avait pris la parole en premier et ses yeux aux reflets d'or et sa douce voix posée me mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Je savais que c'était pour le bien de tous que je leur cachais la vérité mais il me paraissait inconcevable que parmi tous ces gens, mes amis, se cachait un traître. J'avouais alors que je m'étais rendu compte que pour réaliser la mission que m'avait confiée Dumbledore, je n'avais pas besoin de m'éloigner des autres contrairement à ce que j'avais cru au début. Les visages de Ron et d'Hermione s'illuminèrent aussitôt et ma meilleure amie se leva pour m'embrasser, ils devaient croire que ce que je venais d'annoncer signifiait que j'avais changé d'avis et que j'allais passer les derniers jours de vacances avec eux et même si cela était un crève-cœur, je leur rappelais aussitôt ma décision de repartir. Après la joie, de la déception se fit jour dans leurs yeux et l'envie de quitter mes amis se fit plus pressante encore. Brusquement, je jetai ma serviette froissée que je tenais obstinément, sur la table et j'allais partir une nouvelle fois un nœud au ventre. Je prie le temps de dire 'au revoir' à chacune des personnes. Lorsque je serrais mon Parrain, je lui murmurai de prévenir MacGonnagal que j'étais d'accord pour les appartements séparés mais de ne surtout rien dire à Ron et à Hermione, je le leur apprendrais à un meilleur moment.

Au moment de partir et d'ouvrir la porte, je proposais à Ron et Hermione de m'accompagner quelques instants dehors. Malgré la surprise, ils acceptèrent volontiers l'offre. Nous marchions à pas lents et sans parler. La lune éclairait largement le jardin et je pouvais voir l'incompréhension qu'affichaient leurs visages. Je savais que Ron était mécontent et je craignais une quelconque réflexion blessante de sa part mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Nous longions de nouveau la haie et naturellement, je retournais où j'avais transplané avec mon Prince. Hermione me tenait par la main, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se doutait que j'avais besoin d'eux et cette tension qui n'existait pas avant entre nous me pesait.

Je me tenais face à eux à présent, j'allais bientôt de nouveau les laisser et comme un petit enfant pris en faute, je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir vous dire pour le moment.

- Pourquoi Harry ?

- Désolé mais je vous jure de tout vous révéler dès que je le pourrai.

- Tu seras avec nous dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Je ne sais pas… A bientôt. »

Et au moment où je transplanais pour le Manoir, je n'avais qu'une hâte après cette soirée, retrouver les bras de Severus.

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 36 : Godric’s hollow

**Coucou tout le monde… Eh oui une semaine tout juste, voici la suite d''harry et l'héritier', bon certes, j'ai du retard pour mes autres fics.**

**Bref, la dernière fois, il y avait eu un repas au sommet chez les Weasley permettant à Harry d'imposer Andrew dans l'Ordre. Le temps de la rentrée à Poudlard n'est pas encore arrivé mais pour autant, l'action va reprendre son cours et l'atmosphère risque de s'assombrir.**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Merci à Kyara et mo pour leurs reviews…**

**Chapitre 36 : Godric's hollow**

Il ne nous restait plus que quelques jours avant de retourner à Poudlard, cela me paraissait totalement irréel et même irréaliste. Depuis le dernier repas chez les Weasley, j'avais mesuré ce qui risquait de se produire là-bas toujours mentir, toujours être sur le qui-vive. De plus en plus, je ne m'imaginais pas dans la peau d'un espion et franchement, je n'osais pas imaginer la vie de Sev durant toutes ces années à cacher ses vrais sentiments et j'en étais encore plus admiratif.

Le lendemain de la soirée chez les Weasley, j'étais d'humeur particulièrement morose, le fait d'avoir quitté une nouvelle fois mes amis sans pouvoir dire les vraies raisons de mon changement m'exaspérait au plus haut point même si je me répétais qu'il n'existait pas d'autres possibilités. Sev avait alors essayé à sa manière de me changer les idées. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit une seule parole réconfortante mais il avait fait en sorte que nous passions la journée à faire une potion et pas n'importe laquelle. Sev m'avait enseigné l'art délicat de la potion Tue-Loup qui semblait si cher à mon cœur, comme il l'avait dédaigneusement rappelé. Il avait voulu paraître en colère quand il m'avait obligé à la préparer mais je n'étais pas dupe de son petit stratagème. Non seulement, la préparation d'une potion aussi difficile et nécessitant une concentration de tous les instants me permettait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille mais aussi d'avoir une solution si pour une raison ou une autre, Sev ne pouvait plus s'en occuper, un peu comme pour la potion d'apparence. Quand je lui en avais fait la remarque, il n'avait rien pu répliquer sauf un pathétique 'Tu te trompes complètement, Potter si tu crois que le sort du loup-garou me préoccupe d'une quelconque façon.' et un sourire avait fleuri sur mes lèvres. En vérité, même si je savais déjà que la préparation de cette potion était connue comme étant l'une des plus compliquées, j'avais surtout pris conscience ce jour-là du fait que personne en dehors de Sev ne pouvait faire une telle potion car sans son aide et ses conseils à des moments cruciaux de la réalisation, je ne l'aurais jamais fini, loin s'en faut.

Quelques modifications s'étaient par la suite produites durant cette période relativement paisible. Jusqu'à encore quelques jours, toutes mes affaires étaient restées dans la chambre où Sev m'avait porté lors de ma première nuit ici, alors que je n'y avais plus dormi depuis des semaines mais je les avais finalement rapatriées dans sa chambre, sous le regard goguenard de Sev. Je n'avais pu ramener toutefois la cage d'Hedwige, du 'pigeon', comme l'avait délicatement surnommé Severus. 'Potter, il est absolument hors de question que le pigeon reste ici !'. De même, j'avais précautionneusement caché le journal de Regulus sous le sommier du lit de la chambre d'ami. Pendant tout ce temps, nous avions, en priorité, continué mon entraînement, j'avais fait de réels progrès pour les sorts d'oubliettes, ce n'était bien sûr pas encore parfait mais pendant plusieurs heures, je pouvais faire oublier à Sev jusqu'à son nom. Nous n'avions par contre guère avancé dans la quête des horcruxes. Une partie de moi reconnaissait bien volontiers que je ne faisais pas réellement d'effort pour essayer de découvrir où ils étaient, enfin pas pour l'instant car je n'avais aucune envie de partir tout de suite, du moins, tant que l'on ne serait pas exactement comment les détruire et puis je me sentais si bien ici à présent qu'il m'était difficile de tout mettre en péril tant que je ne m'y sentais pas contraint.

Ce matin, j'étais seul, les jambes remontées sous mon cou, dans mon fauteuil près de la cheminée, attendant patiemment le retour de mon amant. Sev m'avait paru aujourd'hui d'humeur particulièrement morose sans raison apparente, il ne m'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis le début de la journée, il m'avait à peine dit bonjour en déposant simplement un baiser sur ma joue, sans même y prêter attention, et il venait juste d'être convoqué par Voldemort et comme à chaque fois qu'il partait, je me sentais opprimé, j'avais tellement peur qu'il fasse une erreur quelconque ou plus probablement que grâce à l'autre espion, Voldemort ait compris le double jeu de mon Prince. Sev avait beau toujours me répéter qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, je n'étais définitivement pas rassuré. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire à part espérer son retour, je lisais un livre de magie noire, un livre écrit de la main même de Grindelwald, si j'avais bien compris la dédicace. Je n'avais même pas été surpris lorsque j'avais appris que la charmante famille 'Prince' avait fricoté avec le mentor de Voldemort. Ce livre était rangé ou plus exactement caché par un sort de dissimulation dans le bureau du grand-père de Sev, qui répondait cette fois au doux nom de Strictus Prince, à croire que son cousin était le seul à avoir échapper aux dérivés latins ridicules comme prénom. Sev m'avait en effet ouvert toutes les portes du Manoir depuis notre soirée chez les Weasley sans que je le lui demande, ce qui m'avait beaucoup touché. En jetant un œil aux titres des différents chapitres, et notamment le septième sur les 'limites de l'extrême art noir', j'avais été interpellé et j'avais décidé de me consacrer à sa lecture dans les prochains jours. Peut-être y trouverais-je une autre solution pour détruire les horcruxes sans attendre de mettre en danger une autre personne. Je me tenais dans le salon, plongé dans des lignes plus que prometteuses lorsque je l'entendis revenir et s'asseoir en face de moi, il semblait encore plus fermé qu'après chaque rencontre avec Voldemort et encore plus qu'à son départ. Il ne me regardait pas, fixant la cheminée et ne me disait rien pendant de longues minutes. Impatient d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de cette rencontre, j'engageai la conversation sans grande conviction :

« Que te voulait-il exactement ?

- Savoir comment se déroulait mon plan. Il était déjà au courant pour l'engagement d'Andrew Prince à Poudlard.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

Même si je le savais exactement, j'avais besoin que Sev me le dise de sa voix basse pour m'en convaincre. En effet, mon esprit luttait toujours, de toutes ses forces contre la preuve d'un traître parmi mes proches. Severus décida de prendre ses aises dans le fauteuil et fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et deux verres et à vrai dire, je trouvais l'idée plus que réconfortante. Il me répondit ses yeux rivés sur le liquide ambré et chaud, tandis que je faisais venir d'un 'accio' le second verre.

« Cela ne fait que confirmer pour le traître, Potter.

- Mais tu m'avais dit qu'il n'en parlerait certainement pas devant toi.

- Potter, il a été bien plus malin, il n'en aurait jamais fait mention de façon aussi directe et aussi imprudente, il m'a simplement parlé de rumeur au ministère mais je suis persuadé que c'est l'autre espion qui l'en a informé, peut-être le savait-il le soir même.

- Tu ne soupçonnes quand même pas Flitwick ou MacGonnagal ?

- Eux mais aussi chaque membre de la famille Weasley, ton loup-garou et sa moitié !

- Arrête !

- C'est peut-être aussi Hagrid que Flitwick aurait par hasard rencontré après notre réunion, Maugrey ou Shacklebolt que Minerva aurait croisé au ministère le soir même et à qui elle aurait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

- Tu ne fais donc confiance en personne.

- Dans ma vie, j'ai totalement fait confiance à seulement trois personnes et deux sont déjà mortes par ma faute et je préfère éviter de perdre la dernière par excès de confiance. »

Severus paraissait réellement mal, je l'avais rarement vu aussi triste, aussi sombre et cette allusion m'avait fait lever un sourcil inquiet. Il n'avait jamais fait une seule allusion au frère de Sirius depuis que nous étions ici et aujourd'hui aussi sibylline que fut sa réflexion, j'avais aisément compris de qui il avait parlé. Préférant ne pas continuer dans cette direction, je me levai lentement du fauteuil, reposant le petit livre à la couverture en cuir noir et me dirigeai vers mon Prince, il ne fit aucune remarque lorsque je m'asseyais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Je me contentai de poser ma tête sur son torse sans mot dire et de caler ma respiration sur la sienne. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni dire et Sev vint à mon secours.

« Quel est cet ouvrage, Potter ?

- Un cadeau de ton grand-père. Il était caché dans son bureau.

- Tu sais, Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu peux aller où tu veux dans le Manoir que tu peux voler des livres. »

Je voyais enfin un faible sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Tu changeras peut-être d'avis quand on trouvera enfin une vraie bonne formule pour détruire les horcruxes.

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter aurait enfin trouvé une solution providentielle…

- Pas encore mais j'y compte bien, je lisais d'ailleurs un chapitre très intéressant sur les limites des arts extrêmes. Il était ainsi précisé comment détruire des inferi, bon certes j'ai peur de devoir m'y reprendre en plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris dans la marche à suivre mais c'est un bon début. Sait-on jamais dans le paragraphe suivant, on pourrait peut-être entendre parler des horcruxes et une manière de les détruire en évitant de mettre en danger des personnes.

- Si tu veux te bercer d'illusions, Potter.

- Sev, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr, Potter, que crois-tu ?

- Non, rien. Mais ce matin avant de partir, tu ne paraissais pas… pas spécialement de bonne humeur.

- M'as-tu déjà vu de bonne humeur, Potter ?

- Ecoute. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est ton bras, c'est quand il t'a appelé peut-être ? »

Je m'étais redressé et mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Quand je lui avais parlé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de bouger légèrement son bras gauche. Peut-être était-ce vraiment cela après tout ? Au moment où je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser, Sev se leva et d'un mouvement souple me déposa sur son fauteuil.

« Reste ici avec le livre de mon grand-père, tu as peut-être raison, il y a probablement autre chose à faire que détruire l'objet après avoir sauvé une vie.

- Tu vas où ?

- Préparer de la potion sans rêve.

- Je… »

Mais avant que je ne puisse ajouter un mot de plus, Sev avait déjà quitté le salon, faisant voler ses robes tout autour de lui. Je préférai ne pas insister pour l'instant même si je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que cette rencontre avec Voldemort, Sev avait appris, depuis de nombreuses années, à gérer les Doloris et autres tortures que ce cinglé jetait à tour de bras. J'imaginais alors que nos nouvelles relations étaient plus compliquées à cacher du fait de notre lien presque toujours ouvert et demandaient à Severus une concentration encore plus importante et plus consommatrice de sa magie. Je préférai cette fois me blottir dans le fauteuil de Sev et j'humai profondément son odeur, m'enivrant du parfum de mon amant à travers le velours. Je préférais pour l'instant rester ici à ne rien faire, j'aurais tout le temps de continuer ma lecture plus tard. Je ne sais combien de temps, je restais là, sans bouger mais je finis par m'endormir, attendant que Sev ait fini de préparer la potion sans rêve.

Ce fut le Maître des Potions qui me réveilla bien plus tard dans l'après-midi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux après qu'il m'ait parlé ou plutôt hurlé mon prénom, je vis que son visage était toujours barré et crispé et cette fois, je me disais que cela n'avait que trop duré.

« Tu as enfin fini tes réserves, Mme Pomfresh va être contente lorsque nous retournerons à Poudlard, elle aura tout un stock de potions sans rêve pour la prochaine décennie en cas de besoin.

- Et toi, tu t'es bien reposé pendant ce temps à ce que je vois.

- Je ne disais pas ça méchamment, Sev. Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?

- Rien, je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble.

- Bon, j'ai compris, je n'insisterais pas plus, je n'ai aucune envie d'envenimer les choses, je crois que tu ferais tout aussi bien d'aller préparer un chaudron de potion Repoussos, peut-être que cette fois tu reviendras de meilleure humeur. »

Je me relevais, énervé, Sev avait du mal à affronter mon regard inquisiteur. Paradoxalement, il se rapprocha de moi et me serra contre lui doucement, il passa un index juste sous ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant presque gémir.

« Je ne devrais pas, tu… tu n'as rien avoir avec ça. »

Il se voulait réconfortant mais je n'étais pas convaincu, pas du tout. Il paraissait si triste, si las.

« Tu ne veux pas te reposer, un peu, dis ? fis-je mi-séducteur, mi-inquiet. »

Je lui pris alors délicatement les mains pour le mener dans notre chambre et contrairement à son retour où il avait fui dans son laboratoire, il me suivit sans aucune objection, je ne le quittais pas des yeux mais faisais en sorte de ne faire aucun autre geste dans sa direction. J'étais contraint d'avancer avec attention, rejoignant la chambre à reculons. Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin la chambre, je commençais enfin à l'embrasser doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément et je le forçai à s'allonger en premier, il se laissa bien volontiers faire, tandis que je pris place sur son corps sans quitter sa bouche. Penché sur son corps encore revêtu de sa lourde robe noire, je me détachai de ses lèvres, à bout de souffle je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interroger sur ce qui se passait, il était bien trop bon occlumens pour que je puisse accéder à une partie de son esprit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on se 'repose' et pas que l'on discute, chaton et je pensais avoir été clair et déjà à plusieurs reprises, je ne te dirais rien car cela ne te concerne aucunement. Je t'ai toujours dit que quoi que tu penses, je suis toujours le sale bâtard graisseux et ne t'attends pas à ce que je te raconte ma vie en détail sous prétexte qu'on prend notre pied ensemble. Maintenant, si tu veux m'aider à me détendre, je suis plus que prêt à te laisser faire. »

Si Sev avait durci ses traits au début de son discours, à la fin, sa voix s'était plus suave et ses mains s'étaient même perdues dans mon pantalon et j'abandonnai, il avait gagné, je ne me battrais plus pour savoir la vérité, je me tortillais légèrement pour avoir une meilleure assise puis de nouveau mes lèvres couvrirent les siennes et nous ne fûmes plus qu'halètements et soupirs, lorsque nos deux cœurs et nos deux corps s'unirent pour oublier. De toute manière, même s'il refusait de m'expliquer, je n'étais pas dupe pour autant, je savais que sa mauvaise humeur comme il me l'avait d'ailleurs répété plusieurs fois, n'avait ni de près, ni de loin un quelconque rapport avec moi, cela devait signifier qu'elle était liée à sa vie d'avant, à sa vie de mangemort. Etait-ce le souvenir d'un massacre sanglant, de l'assassinat de son père, de la création de sa marque ? Probablement, je pourrais le savoir en retournant lire le journal de Regulus. Il est vrai que je ne l'avais lu que partiellement et à seulement deux reprises, étant trop occupé à mon entraînement et à rester auprès de Sev. J'attendis que mon Prince, haletant et repu, ne s'endorme pour me faufiler dans l'autre chambre et rechercher le petit livre. Je souris quand je me rendis compte que je l'avais tout simplement caché sous le sommier sans lui jeter le moindre sort, mes instincts de moldu avait la peau dure, à moins qu'une partie de moi ne veuille que Sev découvre le journal, il était vrai que pour l'instant, je n'avais jamais fait la moindre allusion à ma découverte faite à Grimmaurd. Lorsque j'ouvris le cahier, je me revis un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, encore plus que la lettre testament d'Albus Dumbledore, les mots tendres et doux qu'avait utilisés Regulus pour décrire Sev me l'avaient fait voir d'une façon autre et pas seulement sexuelle mais également comme si j'avais enfin pris conscience que le vieux Directeur n'était pas le seul à le voir comme un être bon et aimant.

Je relisais des passages que j'avais déjà parcouru, le jour de leur première rencontre, quand Regulus avait osé parler pour la première fois et malgré son appréhension à un jeune homme brun, taciturne, qui devait être de l'âge de son frère et qui était assis juste en face de lui, à la table des Serpentards. Le plus jeune fils Black avait été sous le charme du sombre garçon même avant de lui parler, il l'avait vu plus tôt dans la journée se disputer dans le Poudlard Express et remporter un duel face à son grand frère qui n'avait de cesse de le houspiller et de le chahuter pour son caractère trop serpentard. Je soufflais et passais allègrement sur le passage décrivant leur première fois qui m'avait paru bien trop romantique. Ils avaient attendu d'être totalement prêts avant de se décider, ils avaient fait preuve de patience, ce qui était totalement à l'opposé de mon histoire avec Sev. Quelque part, j'enviais Regulus et je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur.

Je finis par enfin voir une date qui me frappa littéralement, le 24 août, comme aujourd'hui. _'24 août 78 : C'est un anniversaire parfait, j'ai enfin obtenu le droit de ne pas le passer à Square Grimmaurd, j'ai passé ma journée avec Sev, loin des autres mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il était si doux loin de la guerre, je sais bien que je suis le seul en le voyant qui pourrait penser ça et c'est ce qui fait qu'il m'est encore plus précieux. Il était absolument magnifique dans cette robe bordeaux, celle que je lui avais achetée chez Mme Guipire, en juin dernier. Il avait tout préparé jusqu'au restaurant le plus cher dans le quartier sorcier d'Edimbourg et une fois dans la suite qu'il avait réservée, il m'a offert un bracelet en or fin, deux serpents entrelacés. La nuit qui suivit fut fabuleuse, encore plus que les autres…'_

Je refermais le livre, en colère contre lui, contre moi-même, je m'étais fait prendre à mon propre piège, je m'étais imaginé un horrible massacre que j'aurais pu facilement pardonner mais c'était tout simplement le jour de l'anniversaire de Regulus et quand j'avais lu ces quelques lignes, la jalousie l'avait emporté. Jamais ma relation ne serait aussi parfaite à ses yeux que ce qu'il avait construit avec Regulus. Jamais Sev n'accepterait un jour de m'emmener, même une fois la guerre finie, dans un restaurant. Il m'avait dit deux fois déjà qu'il m'aimait mais c'était suite à une baise endiablée, qui lui avait peut-être fait perdre tout sens de l'à-propos pendant quelques instants et grâce au journal de Regulus, j'avais pu me rendre compte de l'amour que Sev lui portait était différent, plus vrai et fort, c'était si évident, cela transparaissait dans chaque mot écrit par le frère de Sirius. Je balançais le livre de dépit, il était 'mon seul amour' comme l'avait indiqué la prophétie mais la réciproque n'était probablement pas vraie comme Sev me l'avait dit à Poudlard, son seul amour était mort et il ne s'était jamais remis de sa disparition, presque vingt ans plus tard, il pensait à lui, à son anniversaire. Je me sentais ridicule, après toutes ces années, Severus n'avait jamais cessé de rêver à son Regulus. Je ne sais pas comment je résistais à l'envie d'entrer comme un fou dans la chambre pour lui demander des explications, explications que je savais parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas à fournir. Je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était et à la place remis le journal là où je l'avais laissé et retournais dans notre chambre. Sev se réajustait, il boutonnait le haut de sa robe noire, son humeur semblait être meilleure, je vis comme un léger pétillement dans son regard.

« Chacun son tour, Potter, d'être de bonne humeur. Tu étais passé où ?

- Oh ! En bas, je lisais le livre de ton grand-père rien de neuf pour l'instant. Sev… »

Je me sentais gêné, je tortillais bêtement les manches de ma chemise. Moi qui croyais cinq heures plus tôt que le Manoir était le meilleur endroit au monde pour nous protéger, nous sauver de la guerre et des morts, je me rendais compte que ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Même s'il est parfaitement impossible que Regulus ait pu venir un jour ici, je sentais sa présence entre nous, je supposais que c'était le contrecoup à l'attitude de Sev. Comme j'étais incapable de dire ce que je voulais, mon Prince leva un sourcil étonné.

« Oui ?

- Non, rien. C'est que je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, je veux sortir, aller ailleurs. On peut ?

- Non et tu sais pourquoi. Tu veux aller où d'abord, Potter ? »

Je ne savais trop en vérité. Si je retournais passer une soirée chez les Weasley ou même chez Remus et Tonks, il était inconcevable que Sev ou Andrew puisse m'accompagner. Aller voir Albus Dumbledore dans son portrait était également impossible, en dehors du risque que nous encourrions pour rien, je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter le pétillement et les remarques d'Albus qui laisseraient présager que fidèle à son habitude, il avait tout compris. Alors, je lançais mon va-tout, cela faisait déjà quelques temps que je ne lui en avais plus parlé.

« Godric's hollow…

- Il en est hors de question, tu ne dois aller nulle part sauf là où se cachent les horcruxes et tu le sais parfaitement.

- En juin dernier, je me suis fait une promesse d'aller à Godric's hollow, dès que je le pourrais, pour marquer le début de ma vie d'adulte.

- Toi, adulte ?

- Arrête, Sev, je ne plaisante pas !

- Mais moi, non plus et tu n'iras nulle part, maintenant ! »

Je sentais que la situation s'envenimait et que très bientôt nous nous dirions des paroles blessantes, des paroles qui dépasseraient nos pensées, encore plus que d'habitude. Nous ne jouions plus au professeur et à l'élève qui se détestent, je le maudissais vraiment en cet instant, j'étais si énervé par cette journée, l'attente, le fait que le souvenir de Regulus lui cause une telle peine et qu'il soit incapable de m'en parler.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera ? A part de la peine et des regrets.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Sev, certains ont besoin de se recueillir sur la tombe de leurs proches… pour être apaisé, pour se souvenir.

- Tu n'as aucun souvenir avec eux ! »

Le bruit d'une claque forte et non retenue retentit dans la chambre. Je ravalai mes sanglots, je savais qu'il était comme moi à fleur de peau et lui sans doute encore plus que moi mais je devais partir avant que toute notre relation ne se consume pour des broutilles.

« Comment tu peux oser ?

- Potter…

- J'y vais…

- Reste-là, tu ne vas pas bêtement risquer ta vie et sortir pour…

- Ne dis rien de plus, tu pourrais le regretter !

- Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité aussi triste soit-elle. Ta visite à Godric's hollow ne t'apportera rien, tes parents y sont enterrés et tu pourras aller sur leur tombe quand la guerre sera finie. Pour l'instant c'est moi qui suis chargé de veiller sur toi et je ne te laisserai pas prendre un tel risque.

- Accompagne-moi, et puis je ne risquerais rien si tu restes à mes côtés.

- Pot-

- Je ne te le demanderai pas une autre fois. Juste une heure… »

S'il ne faisait pas un geste, j'avais décidé de lui jeter un sort de 'Jambeencoton' après tout, la dernière fois, à Poudlard, j'avais réussi à me sauver ainsi. Il l'avait lu dans mon esprit, il souriait assez férocement, presque méchamment.

« Pas deux fois, avec le même stratagème minable, chaton.

- Sev, je veux sortir d'ici et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller à Godric's hollow, accepte. »

Contrairement à ce que je crus cette énième tentative fut la bonne, il me dévisagea puis finit par souffler.

« Je crois avoir besoin de changer d'air, moi aussi. Une heure et on rentre aussitôt. »

Mon estomac s'était vrillé lorsque je l'avais entendu, une image de lui avec quelqu'un ressemblant à Sirius adolescent s'était formée dans mon esprit et je la chassais bien vite. Nous partîmes aussitôt, en cette fin d'après-midi. Pendant la traversée de la cour, nous ne parlions plus comme si notre dispute se répétait à l'infini. Lorsque Sev prononça le nom de son arrière grand-mère, je me demandais vraiment ce que j'allais trouver là-bas, des tombes en marbre blanc comme celle d'Albus, des ruines et l'angoisse prit le pas. Mon Prince dut s'en rendre compte, il ne fit pas de geste pour m'apaiser et me calmer mais sa voix se fit plus grave et me permit de me détendre malgré tout :

« Godric's hollow était située en haut d'une petite colline, elle ne ressemble plus à grand-chose aujourd'hui, tu vas t'en rendre compte par toi-même. La maison a été totalement dévastée la nuit d'halloween. Les tombes sont à quelques mètres de l'emplacement de la maison…

- Tu y as déjà été. Quand ?

- Une fois avec Albus, après l'enterrement. Il a sans doute voulu me montrer ce dont j'avais été responsable. »

Je m'arrêtai et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je me demandais si finalement, il ne venait pas donner la raison principale de son refus d'aller à Godric's hollow avant. Une part de lui se sentait encore coupable. Il me prit doucement la main et fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ma perplexité. Nous avions atterri en bas d'une colline, de là où nous étions, je ne pouvais rien voir mais je savais qu'au sommet, il n'y aurait qu'un champ de ruine. Du doigt, Sev me montra un chemin caillouteux, une vingtaine de mètre plus loin.

« Viens, Potter. »

Nous avancions lentement, je respirais profondément pour éloigner un sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité qui m'envahissait peu à peu. J'avais peur de me laisser déborder. Sev marchait simplement à mes côtés, il ne me touchait pas mais sa présence était un véritable point d'appui, intérieurement, je le remerciai de venir ici, pour moi. Peu à peu, une ombre se dessinait au lointain, il ne me fallut guère de temps pour deviner que c'était les restes de la demeure où mes parents avaient passé la dernière année de leur vie. Sev avait raison, la maison avait été dévastée, tout simplement, le toit avait littéralement explosé, des tuiles rouges étaient éparpillées, un peu partout. Nous étions arrivés là où devait être avant la porte d'entrée et où il ne restait plus qu'un trou béant. Sev se rapprochait peu à peu de moi, je le sentais tout contre mon dos, le souffle chaud de sa respiration tombé sur ma nuque :

« Tu veux entrer ?

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Même toi, tu ne risques pas de faire plus de dégâts aujourd'hui. »

Il m'avait pris alors la main et retournant légèrement mon visage dans sa direction, je l'embrassai, juste un doux contact pour lui faire comprendre tout ce que je ressentais. Je fis un pas et entrai dans la petite maison. Je sentis mon cœur se soulever, tout était détruit, cassé, déchiqueté. Nous faisions très attention et évitions de marcher sur des morceaux de verre, suivant un long corridor, la première porte donnait sur ce qui avait dû être la cuisine, à terre, au milieu des assiettes brisées, des verres éclatés, avait résisté miraculeusement un biberon, je me baissais et le ramassais lentement, le faisant lentement tourner dans ma paume. Cette fois, ce fut une main douce et câline qui passa entre mes cheveux. Nous quittions la pièce sans même prononcer le moindre mot. Nous continuions doucement, nous passâmes devant la salle à manger puis la salle de bain. Il ne restait plus que deux autres pièces mitoyennes, la première s'avérait être celle de mes parents, le sol était jonché de robes de sorcier déchirées, sur une petite table de nuit dont un des pieds avaient été arraché, un cadre avec une photo nous représentant n'avait pas explosé. Mon père et ma mère tenaient entre eux un bébé avec des grands yeux verts mais ne portant aucune cicatrice. Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur mes joues tandis que je réduisais l'objet d'un sort et le glissais dans ma poche.

« Tu veux vraiment continuer, Harry ?

- Oui, je veux voir ma chambre, il me semble que c'est là où l'on m'a retrouvé… C'est ce qu'Hagrid a dit.

- Si tu le souhaites, alors. »

Nous rejoignîmes la dernière pièce, ma chambre, là où ma mère s'était sacrifiée et m'avait sauvé. Je fus surpris de voir que le berceau avait été totalement épargné, le seul meuble intact. Alors que je faisais quelques pas dans la direction du petit lit, j'entendis Sev soupirer profondément, il me murmura :

« Harry, tu es… Je ne crois pas qu'il faudrait.

- S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin. »

Alors que je m'approchais seul du berceau, un très léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Sev me regarda interloqué. Je me penchais et ramassai une petite peluche, peut-être était-ce ma préférée lorsque j'étais bébé. Je la ramenai à Sev qui à son tour sourit :

« Comme quoi tu étais prédisposé !

- Il n'est pas mignon ce petit chaton. C'était probablement mon doudou.

- Cela ne me surprendrait qu'à moitié, Harry. »

Nous avions fini la visite et je rangeais la peluche dans ma poche après lui avoir lancé le même sort de réduction qu'au cadre-photo. Une fois ressortis, je me tournais vers Sev :

« Où sont-ils ? »

Il ne me répondit rien, me prit la main et m'emmena un peu plus loin sur le côté près d'un grand chêne. A l'ombre, je vis deux tombes en marbre blanc comme pour Albus. Nous nous approchions, je m'arrêtai brusquement lorsque je devinais une silhouette contre le tronc de l'arbre…

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 37 : Rodolphus

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite de 'Harry et l'héritier'… Désolée si vous attendais la suite de mes autres fics mais pour l'instant, je suis plus inspiré par cette histoire mais promis je vais m'atteler aux autres.**

**La dernière fois, nos deux héros arrivaient près de la tombe des parents d'Harry et ils voyaient quelqu'un près d'un arbre. Qui est-ce ? Réponse aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre plus sombre… Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin assez sadique.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Je remercie tous les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre…**

**Chapitre 37 : Rodolphus**

Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte alors que je l'emmenais sur la tombe de ses parents, c'était de retourner au Manoir au plus vite. J'avais cru quand j'avais accepté cet après-midi, d'aller avec Potter à Godric's hollow que cela me changerait peut-être les idées, que je n'y penserais plus, que je n'aurais plus devant mes yeux, le visage de mon ancien amour mais j'avais regretté le fait d'être venu ici au moment même où j'avais atterri sur l'herbe haute. Plus que tout autre endroit au monde, c'était ici que je prenais réellement conscience de la portée de mes actes, de ce que ma soif de vengeance et de pouvoir m'avaient fait faire, durant mon adolescence, d'autant plus lorsque Harry me regardait avec ses grands yeux émeraude, embués de larmes. Et puis, venir ici n'avait rien changé à la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Reg et l'ironie de ma vie ne m'avait jamais paru aussi criante qu'en cet instant. Par un tour incroyable du destin, je me retrouvais aujourd'hui, en ce jour anniversaire, aux côtés d'un garçon et pas n'importe lequel, celui pour qui j'avais renoncé à Regulus il y a dix-sept ans exactement. En effet, c'était ce soir-là que j'avais enfin pris la décision d'intégrer définitivement l'Ordre et de devenir un espion pour le compte du directeur de Poudlard. Après avoir fait l'amour avec Regulus et tandis qu'il s'était assoupi à mes côtés, je l'avais regardé pendant un temps qui m'avait paru infini et j'avais alors compris que si nous continuions dans cette voie, cela nous mènerait à notre propre perte. Le seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tuer un bébé, un nouveau-né pour une hypothétique prophétie et j'avais réalisé qu'un jour ou l'autre, il ferait pareil pour nous et nous éliminerait quand il le jugerait opportun. En vérité, j'avais eu tort, c'était moi qui avais ainsi signé l'arrêt de mort de Regulus même si à l'époque, je n'en avais pas eu la moindre idée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se méfier de Voldemort et l'espionner comme moi et qu'il finisse par le payer de sa propre vie, tout ça dans le simple but de m'aider. Ce qui était le plus étrange cependant dans toute cette histoire, c'était mon absence de regret quant à ma trahison, je n'avais jamais, pas une seule fois eu des remords, de toute manière, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix possibles.

Et à présent, je tenais par la main Harry pour l'emmener voir la tombe de ses parents, je n'étais pour l'instant venu qu'une seule et unique fois, poussé par Albus. Tandis que je marchais d'un pas plutôt ralenti, je perçus tout d'un coup comme une sensation étrange, je me retournais alors vers Potter qui me désigna du doigt une silhouette contre le chêne que bizarrement je n'avais pas repéré quelques instants auparavant.

« Nous devons partir, Harry… ce n'est pas normal. »

Mais au moment où je me concentrais pour nous faire transplaner sous le regard éberlué de mon amant, rien ne se produisit, nous restions bloqués au même endroit. La fine silhouette encapuchonnée se releva du tronc, nous étions trop loin pour pouvoir savoir qui il était mais un pressentiment au fond de moi ne me laissait guère de doute, c'était un Mangemort sur le point de nous tuer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas encore attaqué ?

« Vous ne pouvez plus partir d'ici ? prononça une voix aux accents traînants, magiquement amplifiée. Oncle Rodolphus a jeté un sort de protection, d'une très grande force.

- M. Malefoy ? »

Harry s'était crispé lorsqu'il avait entendu les premiers mots de son 'camarade' de classe. Drago Malefoy s'était alors rapproché et avait enlevé sa capuche, libérant ses cheveux presque blancs. Ses traits étaient toujours tirés mais son regard semblait plus dur soit le traitement infligé par Rodolphus avait porté ses fruits, soit le fait de revoir son ennemi personnel lui avait redonné une nouvelle énergie.

« Expelliar…

- Arrête, Harry. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, cela ne sert à rien, n'est-ce pas, M. Malefoy ?

- Harry ? Où sont passés les termes 'crétin de Potter', 'tel père, tel fils aussi bête et aussi arrogant l'un que l'autre' ? Et puis depuis combien de temps serrez-vous la main du balafré ? »

Machinalement, je lâchai la main d'Harry qui fusillait Malefoy du regard.

« La ferme, Malefoy !

- En tout cas, vous avez raison, Professeur. Comme quoi, vous ne vouliez pas devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sans raison. Seules trois personnes peuvent faire de la magie dans cet espace, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oncle Rodolphus et moi. Vous vous doutez aussi que vous ne pouvez plus fuir non plus…

- Une bulle magique totale…

- Oui, elle est placée cinquante mètres tout autour des tombes et vous venez de franchir la limite…

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous encore vivants ?

- Car vous avez de la chance, Oncle Rodolphus n'était pas au Manoir des Lestrange, il a été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne sait donc pas encore que la barrière magique s'est mise en alerte et je dois l'attendre, il livrera Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres et sans doute… sans doute vous tuera-t-il, Professeur. »

Je pouvais voir un éclair d'incertitude traverser ses yeux clairs, tout n'était probablement pas encore perdu, peut-être pourrions-nous le convaincre de nous laisser partir.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas rester là. Aide-nous Ma… Drago à partir avant… avant que Lestrange ne revienne !

- Et pourquoi cela, Potter ?

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas tout ça, je l'ai vu en juin dernier… Tu étais prêt à tout arrêter et à céder au Professeur Dumbledore si les autres n'avaient pas débarqué. Je sais bien que ça n'a pas changé…

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- J'étais présent dans la tour d'astronomie et j'ai tout vu et puis je t'ai vu les larmes aux yeux dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, tu ne mentais pas alors. Tu sais ce que t'avait promis Dumbledore tient toujours, on peut t'aider toi et ta mère, je suppose que c'est toujours ce que tu veux, du moins c'est ce que tu voulais en juin dernier…

- Bien sûr que c'est pour mes parents que je le fais, tu crois quoi, que je veux tout ça, rester là avec… avec mon oncle et attendre ton hypothétique venue, Potter ! Je peux t'assurer que tu t'accordes bien trop importance à mes yeux ! Toutefois, si celui à côté de toi n'avait pas tué le vieux fou, je ne serais pas ici, à présent. Je tiens à te le rappeler, si tu ne t'en souviens plus, que c'est lui qui a jeté l'Avada Kedavra, qu'il est seul responsable de la mort du vieux.

- Il n'est pas responsable !

- Tu te fous de moi ! »

Je voyais le blond se faire encore plus dur et être prêt à attaquer Harry et il ne le fallait surtout pas, nous n'avions aucun moyen de fuir, seule une personne autorisée pouvait ressortir d'une telle bulle de protection et si nous voulions nous en sortir, nous avions besoin de Drago Malefoy. J'aurais voulu calmer Harry par notre lien mais malheureusement, notre communication n'est qu'un simple lien magique et donc tout comme tout autre sort, nous ne pouvions plus l'utiliser tant que nous restions dans la bulle.

« Si, Harry, il a raison, j'ai tué Albus et je suis l'unique responsable de la situation… Drago, écoutez-nous, Harry a raison, nous avons la possibilité de vous aider, vous et votre famille.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me force à rester en permanence avec mon oncle, à subir son 'entraînement', ses doloris pour que je sois capable d'en faire autant.

- Rodolphus risque d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Réfléchissez, Harry est notre seul espoir.

- Le balafré, vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

- Non, je suis tout à fait sérieux, Drago. Faites le bon choix.

- Quel choix ? Quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le balafré !

- Au fait, pourquoi vous deviez surveiller cet endroit ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre, _Professeur_ ?

- C'est peut-être vital. »

J'avais comme un pressentiment et je devais en avoir confirmation, je me souvenais de notre conversation avec Albus… A côté de chaque horcruxe, seraient présents ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Drago Malefoy hésita mais finit après quelques secondes par me répondre.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il a juste parlé d'une coupe à protéger. Il y tient beaucoup mais il a dit qu'elle devait absolument restée ici, c'était une question d'honneur. Si une personne cherche à s'en approcher, nous devons la tuer, par contre si c'est Potter, nous avons pour ordre de le ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je me retournais alors vers Harry, ses yeux brillaient, un horcruxe ici à Godric's hollow, Drago venait de nous l'avouer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il placé là après son retour, pour humilier un peu plus son ennemi, jugeant que sa plus grande victoire était la mort de James et de Lily Potter en attendant celle de Harry. Au regard que me lança mon amant, je ne craignais qu'une seule chose que Harry ne se précipite vers les tombes et que cela n'envenime un peu plus la situation.

« La coupe… la coupe est ici ? Où est-elle Drago, enterrée, sur la tombe de mes parents ? Où ? Dis-le !

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire !

- Il le faut, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est trop important. »

Drago furieux dirigeait sa baguette en plein sur la poitrine d'Harry. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas du tout de recevoir des ordres de son ennemi personnel qu'il tenait sous son joug.

« Tu crois que tu as les moyens d'imposer ta volonté, Potter. ricana-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler où tu te trouves et que si je ne t'aide pas, tu ne pourras jamais sortir d'ici ou alors grâce à l'aide de mon oncle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Savoir pourquoi il est avec toi.

- M. Malefoy, cela ne vous regarde pas. Dois-je à mon tour, vous rappeler que le temps presse ? Acceptez notre offre, faites-nous transplaner pour le Manoir Malefoy, nous connaissons l'endroit parfait pour vous cacher, vous ne risquerez plus rien, ni vous, ni votre mère et votre père sera toujours en sécurité à Azkaban.

- Je… je… »

Une nouvelle fois, l'ancien préfet des Serpentards semblait hésiter tout comme durant le mois de juin dernier, ferait-il peut-être enfin le bon choix. Nous n'avions de toute manière plus qu'à espérer, à attendre. S'il persistait dans son choix de rester Mangemort et de nous livrer, il signait notre arrêt de mort à Harry et moi et il offrirait ainsi sur un plateau d'argent la victoire finale au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon ancien élève regardait au loin, il était perdu. Sur son visage, tous les doutes, toutes les tensions qu'il ressentait apparaissaient clairement. Alors que je le voyais commencer à abaisser progressivement sa baguette, prêt à nous laisser nous échapper et qu'Harry soufflait plus fort, visiblement soulagé, le blond tourna légèrement la tête puis lança sur mon amant, sans prévenir et sans le moindre regret, un sort d'immobilisation. Il ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre possibilité de se défendre. Je restais abasourdi et j'eus bien du mal à cacher ma surprise, je le pensais l'instant d'avant sur le point de céder. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Drago regarda un point invisible et s'adressa à lui avec déférence et crainte.

« Mon Oncle, vous voilà enfin parmi nous, je vous ai attendu. Comme vous m'aviez demandé, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai juste pas pu résister, j'ai jeté un sort d'immobilisation sur le balafré qui ne cessait de se moquer de moi.

- Drago, je t'avais demandé de m'avertir dès que l'alarme se manifesterait…

- Pardonnez-moi mon Oncle, je… je… Vous étiez avec le Maître et…

- Très bien, nous reverrons ça plus tard. Je crois qu'il y a plus intéressant pour l'instant ! Finite incantatem. »

Le sort de désillusion que s'était jeté Rodolphus avant de transplaner venait de prendre fin, je me demandais vaguement comment j'avais pu ne pas remarquer le pop d'un transplanage. Serait-ce lié à notre perte de capacité en magie ? A présent, les perles noires et froides du Mangemort me fixaient, sa bouche s'étirait dans un sourire qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Il était inutile de penser à ce qu'il allait me faire subir. Je le savais parfaitement, il allait jouer avec moi, me faire souffrir à un tel point que j'en perdrais la raison et que je le supplierais de m'achever. Après tout, c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait subir avec l'aide de sa femme, de son frère et du fils Croupton au couple Londubat.

« Mon cher Severus, que fais-tu donc ici ? Serait-il possible que tu sois venu avec le fils Potter, à moins bien sûr que ce ne soit que par un pur hasard que tu sois venu te recueillir ici, sur la tombe des personnes que tu exécraient le plus au monde, le jour où Potter s'est enfin décidé à en faire de même. »

Sa voix était mielleuse et insupportable à mon oreille.

« Rodolphus, cesse ce petit jeu immédiatement.

- Ttt, ttt, ttt. Je crois que tu n'es pas en mesure de faire ton malin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être si déçu, lui qui te considérait comme l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, _Severus_. »

Sa voix était volontairement et excessivement doucereuse lorsqu'il avait accentué chacune des syllabes de mon prénom. Il y avait mis tout le mépris dont il était capable. Je ne lui répondis rien, sachant qu'il n'attendait que cela. Il tournait autour de nous deux, comme un fauve tournant autour de sa proie. Je sentais son regard lentement descendre et remonter sur nous deux.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as préféré amener le gentil fils Potter ici plutôt que de le livrer à notre Seigneur ? »

Il tapait le sommet de sa baguette contre la paume de sa main. Je préférais rester sans rien dire, sans bouger, je savais que Rodolphus allait bientôt perdre patience, il n'avait jamais aimé attendre. Effectivement, très vite, il pointa sa baguette noire contre mon cœur et me lança un doloris. La douleur me fit me tordre en deux, c'était comme si des milliers de poignards me lacéraient le corps tout entier alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée, j'avais toujours été son ennemi personnel, il m'avait toujours trouvé beaucoup trop proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'essayais alors que la douleur se faisait plus vive, de rester debout, le plus droit possible, je ne le laisserai pas remporter une victoire aussi facile, je ne céderais rien. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, je me retrouverais dans cette situation, piégé pour mon rôle dans l'ordre, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ce soit lui qui découvre mon statut d'espion et que ça se passe là où j'avais commis mon plus grand crime. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il me torturait et il ne lâchait toujours pas sa baguette en ébène, bois si cher et si noir, bien au contraire, il la serrait encore plus fortement pour me faire encore plus de mal, les articulations de ses doigts étaient blanchies.

« Tu sais que tu résistes bien Severus, tu es très impressionnant, moi qui te prenais pour un faible, un lâche qui s'était caché tout comme mon beau-frère durant les années noires, pendant que Bella et moi nous croupissions comme des rats, à Azkaban. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Réponds. »

Il avait enfin cessé le doloris, il voulait probablement me laisser une chance de répondre mais je restai muet face aux interrogations, me crispant, anticipant le prochain doloris ou tout autre sort, un Incendio par exemple. L'imagination n'ayant jamais été son fort, il se contenta d'un second doloris que je tentais de repousser mais je commençais à perdre, j'étais à présent allongé sur l'herbe haute, attendant la fin du supplice, je préférai ne pas tourner la tête en direction de Harry, craignant de lire dans son regard tout ce qu'il ressentait, je me contentai d'observer le visage de Drago Malefoy encore plus pâle qu'à son accoutumée, il ressemblait à présent, à un fantôme, il avait totalement abaissé sa baguette.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas m'avouer ta loyauté pour le sale bâtard de Potter, Severus. Préférerais-tu que je m'en prenne à ton petit protégé ? Si j'en crois les autres, le jour de sa confrontation avec le seigneur des ténèbres, lors de la réincarnation du Maître, le gamin n'était pas très résistant et n'aimait guère le doloris. Il ne faisait que se tordre et pleurer lamentablement. Je ne peux pas te demander confirmation, tu n'étais même pas là, à fêter le retour de notre Seigneur ! Finite incantatem. »

Il libéra d'un coup Harry de son immobilisation magique. Je vis mon amant vaciller dangereusement, il se frotta machinalement les poignets pour faire revenir le sang dans ses mains engourdies.

« Seras-tu plus causant, Potter ? M'avoueras-tu depuis quand le plus horrible des Professeurs de Poudlard travaille pour toi ? Depuis quand est-il devenu un défenseur de la cause des sang-de-bourbe et autres hybrides ? »

Harry resta tout comme moi muet, nous ne voulions pas lui donner plus d'informations que nécessaire, Rodolphus s'énerva un peu plus.

« Très bien, Potter, tu veux jouer et bien jouons. Que préfères-tu, mon cher ange brun, que je lance un sectum sempra sur Severus ou un doloris sur toi ? »

Dans un geste écoeurant, il fit glisser sa main répugnante sur le visage impassible de Harry qui ne trembla pas.

« Tu noteras que je te laisse le choix. »

Tandis que le visage du Mangemort se rapprochait et se faisait plus menaçant, Harry siffla sa réponse.

« Faites ce que vous voulez.

- Par Salazar, tu m'as l'air légèrement revêche mais j'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi, tu peux me faire confiance, une petite séance de doloris te fera le plus grand bien, je n'en doute pas. Endolo… »

Je fixais le jeune Malefoy, étant trop faible pour me relever et agir, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait tout faire pour empêcher son oncle de torturer Harry, il ne devait pas, peu importait qu'il me tue, il fallait qu'Harry reste le plus longtemps possible en pleine possession de ses moyens pour lui laisser une chance. Le blond réagit juste à temps.

« Mon oncle, rappelez-vous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a bien spécifié de ne faire aucun mal à Potter.

- Malefoy, la ferme, les Doloris de ton oncle ne me font pas peur, je…

- Tu quoi, cher ange ? Tu crois que tu fais le poids face à moi. »

Il ricanait, j'ai toujours trouvé que ce son était la pire chose qui existait au monde même devant le rire froid du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de Bellatrix.

« Endoloris. »

Je vis les deux émeraude se vrillaient sous le choc de la douleur, le hurlement que poussa Harry me coupa le souffle, je me forçais à ne pas me boucher les oreilles. Mon brun tomba à genoux, il hurlait et hurlait, j'aurais tant voulu que cela cesse.

« Arrête, Rodolphus, tu sais bien ce que te fera subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si tu abîmes son jouet. Laisse-le et finissons-en, achève-moi, tu recevras la reconnaissance éternelle de notre Seigneur.

- Non, Sev ! Ahhhhhh !

- Sev ? »

Sur le coup de la surprise, Rodolphus stoppa la torture, il tourna son regard dans ma direction, je ne voulais pas lui laisser le plaisir de me voir allongé comme un animal apeuré, je me relevai tant bien que mal. Il répéta mon surnom avec dégoût. Je vis un sourire sarcastique se former sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens, cela m'est vaguement familier. Sev, Sev avec cet accent si mélodramatique… Où l'ai-je déjà bien pu entendre ? Ca y est, je m'en souviens à présent. Mon cher Severus, je vais te faire une petite confidence, je suis d'humeur et puis dans quelques minutes, tu ne sauras plus là pour me le faire payer… J'ai déjà entendu ce surnom, dans la bouche d'un joli brun d'ailleurs, excepté la couleur des yeux, je trouve qu'il ressemble à celui-là. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

- Arrête Rodolphus.

- Bon apparemment, tu as besoin d'aide. C'était quelqu'un avec qui tu as passé tout ton temps durant ton adolescence, toutes tes missions de Mangemort, oh bien sûr, vous n'étiez que deux bons amis, c'est ce qu'il n'avait de cesse de répéter. Tu sais de qui je parle à présent. Non, toujours pas… Autre indice, il était attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Tu aurais vu comme il suppliait qu'on l'achève le jour où nous l'avons retrouvé. Notre Maître nous avait enjoint de lui mettre la main dessus. Apparemment il lui avait volé quelque chose, je ne sais trop quoi. Nous n'avons eu qu'un seul tort ce jour-là, le faire surveiller entre deux séances de doloris par Peter Pettigrew, ce qui lui a permis de s'échapper, certes je ne pense pas qu'il a pu fuir très loin. Il était, je dois l'avouer, nettement moins résistant que vous à peine un simple endoloris et il était prêt à tout avouer. Il n'avait eu de cesse de répéter de douces paroles qui t'étaient destinées 'je t'aime, Sev.', 'Sev… Sev, viens'. Dois-je te signaler que tu n'es jamais arrivé ? »

Je me forçais à garder le silence, j'essayais juste de voir le visage de Harry mais il avait tourné sa tête, je ne pouvais pas plonger mon regard dans le sien, deviner ce qu'il pensait. Je ne lui avais encore jamais parlé de mes relations passées et surtout de mon lien avec Regulus et je craignais sa réaction plus que les sorts. Rodolphus continua comme si de rien était.

« La vie est étrange. Déjà, même si rien n'était vraiment officiel, à l'époque je me demandais comment tu pouvais être avec un si charmant jeune homme et je me rends compte que du fond de tes cachots froids et humides, vingt ans plus tard, avec ton physique disons si particulier, tu arrives encore à séduire de jeunes et beaux sportifs, je dois au moins mettre ça à ton crédit. Tu dois être un très bon amant, mais si tu ne veux toujours pas m'avouer depuis quand tu nous as trahi, dis-moi lequel des deux est le meilleur coup.

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit…

- Oh ! Mais aurais-je choqué l'ennemi du Maître ? Tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant du passé de ton _'Sev' _?

- Je vous le répète si vous êtes trop bête pour ne pas comprendre la première fois, n'attendez pas de réponse de notre part, faites ce que vous voulez, livrez-moi à Voldemort.

- Comment oses-tu l'appeler ainsi ? Endoloris. »

Le geste fut vif, précis, les yeux de Rodolphus lançant des éclairs et Harry tomba par terre. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire. Je détournais une nouvelle fois mon regard de mon amant, cette vision de ce corps que je désire tant, que j'aime tant, se tordant sous la puissance du sort m'était à proprement parlé insupportable. Rodolphus cessa malgré tout, très rapidement l'impardonnable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cher ange, je ne veux pas trop t'abîmer mon Seigneur ne me le pardonnerait pas. Par contre, tu vas assister à la fin du pire des traîtres. Sectum sempra ! »

La baguette droite de Rodolphus fendit l'air et un éclair violet me frappa en pleine poitrine, me lacérant d'abord ma robe de sorcier puis ma peau elle-même trois grandes balafres allaient d'un côté à l'autre de mon torse. Le sang coulait abondamment tachant la pelouse qui devenait peu à peu pourpre. Le mari de Bellatrix avait ses yeux injectés de sang, ses prunelles brillaient de mille feux, son visage n'était plus que folie furieuse.

« Tu vois cher ange, ton si précieux Severus finira pris à son propre piège, le sort de magie noire qu'il a lui-même créé, le premier sort de magie noire comme il se vantait souvent dont il maîtrisait parfaitement chaque tenant et aboutissant. Severus, comme quoi tu te surestimais, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir utiliser parfaitement le sectum sempra. Ah ! Ah ! Alors, peux-tu me dire combien de temps te reste-t-il à vivre ? Cinq minutes, dix minutes ? Sectum sempra !

- Pitié, non ! »

Mon amant n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier. Rodolphus m'avait jeté un second Sectum sempra, encore plus violent et Harry savait parfaitement que si Rodolphus me lançait ce sort une autre fois, ce serait ma fin, mon organisme ne le supporterait pas. Mon amour se traîna à même le sol et parcourut, malgré la douleur qu'il devait encore ressentir dans tout son corps, l'espace qui nous séparait, le sang continuait à s'écouler inexorablement de mes blessures tandis qu'il posa dans un effort ma tête sur ses genoux sous le regard goguenard de Rodolphus et celui effrayé de Drago. J'entendais vaguement le son de la voix d'Harry à mes oreilles, il murmurait doucement le contre-sort que je lui avais appris, en vain, n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique. Le temps s'égrenait lentement, je sentais qu'à chaque goutte de mon sang, un peu plus de mon flux vital s'échappait. Harry s'adressa soudainement à Malefoy qui semblait tétanisé par la scène, sa gorge était serrée.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là. Aide-le. Sev t'a sauvé en juin dernier et aussi lorsque je t'ai lancé le Sectum sempra, il n'a pas eu de cesse de te défendre toute l'année dernière. S'il te plaît, Drago…

- Toi, je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit. Endoloris. »

Le blond qui n'était pas du tout préparé reçut le sortilège en pleine face mais ne semblait guère souffrir, il avait dû recevoir des dizaines d'endoloris durant le mois dernier et apprendre à gérer ce genre de procédé. Lestrange était de plus en plus surexcité, il jouait avec sa baguette comme un enfant s'amusant le matin de noël avec ses cadeaux et je savais à présent que ma fin était proche, il allait me donner le coup de grâce. Je tournais la tête en direction d'Harry dont les yeux émeraude brillaient de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je murmurais doucement à Harry, de sorte que seul lui puisse entendre mes paroles, je lui disais de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien.

« Même si vous voir ainsi est une distraction sans nom, il me semble qu'il est grand temps que cela cesse. Severus, fais tes adieux. »

J'entendis alors Harry crier puis Rodolphus prononçait sa sentence.

« Avada… »

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38:Un nouveau compagnon de route

**Et vouii après près de deux mois d'absence, voici la suite d' »Harry et l'héritier de Dumbledore ». petit rappel des faits : la dernière fois, nos deux héros étaient en très mauvaise posture surtout, severus, d'ailleurs, et tout s'était achevé sur un 'avada…' Voici la suite, Drago s'est-il réveillé ou alors est-ce la fin précipitée de ma fic, les deux meurent et hop…**

**Réponse maintenant. Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 38 : Un nouveau compagnon de route**

Malgré la douleur qui me traversait de part en part, après la séance de Doloris, je m'étais avancé vers Sev et j'avais posé sa tête sur mes genoux et quoi qu'il advienne, j'avais décidé : je continuerais à faire face et à le regarder souffrir même si cela me coûtait plus que ce que je ne saurais dire. Paradoxalement, tandis que je murmurais en vain le contre-sort du Sectum sempra, c'était lui qui faisait tout pour me réconforter, comme s'il s'était toujours attendu à ce qu'un jour cela lui arrive. Ses blessures étaient profondes, saignant abondamment et je savais que si nous ne quittions pas la bulle magique, ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques minutes, cinq, dix tout au plus. Au fond de moi, j'avais le pressentiment que de toute manière, Lestrange ne lui laisserait même pas ce temps. Le mari de Bellatrix me paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs, tellement il prenait plaisir avec ce qui se passait. Dès ce soir, il deviendrait le premier des Mangemorts devant sa propre femme, ce dont il avait dû toujours rêver. Je n'entendais plus vraiment toutes les insanités que Lestrange devait prononcer tellement mon cœur battait fort. Je savais que notre survie passait par les remords de Drago et je rappelais au blond ma façon de penser. Sev avait risqué à plusieurs reprises sa couverture en tant qu'espion, il l'avait aidé lors des événements de juin dernier et il me semblait totalement inconcevable qu'il reste là, sans rien faire, sans réagir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lestrange tuer Sev aussi facilement que cela. Lorsque le mangemort frappa d'un Doloris, Malefoy, je ressentais de la pitié pour mon ancien camarade de classe. Merlin sait que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais il ne méritait pas un tel traitement, je l'avais vu après tout, les larmes aux yeux dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde et puis il avait surtout abaissé sa baguette devant Albus Dumbledore. Après avoir jeté l'impardonnable, Lestrange dirigea de nouveau sa baguette en direction de Sev, son rictus écoeurant aux lèvres, sa voix coupante, encore plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir :

« Même si vous voir ainsi est une distraction sans nom, il me semble qu'il est grand temps que cela cesse. Severus, fais tes adieux. »

Je ne pus retenir un cri de stupeur de franchir mes lèvres lorsque je l'entendis dire « Avada… », je fermais mes yeux, me refusant de voir le rayon vert frapper la poitrine de Sev qui ne bougerait plus jamais. Mes yeux ne s'ouvrirent que lorsque j'entendis une voix légèrement tremblotante mais toutefois assez forte, prononcer un simple « Stupefix. »

Un éclair rouge fusa hors de la baguette de Drago et frappa le dos de son oncle qui tomba raide au sol, le serpentard paraissait tout aussi éberlué que moi de s'être réveillé, il bégayait des mots incompréhensibles mais nous n'avions pas le temps de tergiverser et d'évaluer la situation, Sev saignait toujours, je sommais Malefoy de venir auprès de mon amant, tandis qu'à l'inverse, je me relevai difficilement :

« Drago… Aide-moi. »

D'un geste brusque, je lui fis comprendre qu'il devait soulever avec mon soutien, le corps de Severus qui avait fini par s'évanouir suite à ses blessures. Le Serpentard semblait hésité, à travers son regard bleu, je pouvais voir des milliers de sentiments différents défiler fugacement, de la peur, de l'incompréhension, un peu de joie. La peur finit toutefois par prendre le dessus.

« Ma mère…

- Quoi, ta mère ?

- Je dois aller la rejoindre avant qu'Il ne comprenne. Ma…

- Ecoute Drago pour l'instant, ta mère ne risque absolument rien et tu dois m'aider, nous ferons après, tout ce que tu souhaites, je te le promets. Il faut arrêter le saignement, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- Mais, mais comment ?

- Je connais la formule, le contre-sort n'est pas difficile, il faut juste que tu répètes la formule 'Cutis Cicatricem Inducum' »

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais fit presque sans rechigner ce que je lui avais ordonné, il prononça une première fois l'incantation puis s'interrompit.

« Non, il faut que tu la répètes, il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu dois continuer jusqu'à ce que toutes les plaies ne se renferment.

- Très bien, Potter et on fait quoi après ?

- Malefoy !

- Cutis cicatricem inducum, cutis cicatricem inducum…

- A présent, nous allons le transporter hors de la bulle pour que je puisse le soigner convenablement.

- La… la coupe. »

La voix de Sev était très faible, à peine un murmure mais c'était déjà un progrès notable. Quand je l'entendis, j'aurais pu sauter sur place mais le regard incrédule de Malefoy posé sur moi m'en empêcha.

« Ca peut attendre, tu sais.

- Non, si… si par mégarde, le Seigneur des ténèbres appelle… Rodolphus ou que quelqu'un se rend compte pour l'alarme, c'en est fini. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha du sang. A cette vue, je me demandais seulement si le sectum sempra pouvait également faire des blessures internes. Malefoy était perplexe. Quand il nous avait entendus, il nous avait dévisagés comme si nous avions également perdu la tête, cela devait être très surprenant, surtout après nous avoir vu pendant près de six ans nous insulter et nous humilier. Je ne voulais pas aller contre la volonté de Sev, même si en cet instant, peu m'importait la coupe, la destruction des horcruxes mais le risque était trop grand et puis Severus ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je commençais donc à marcher en direction de la tombe de mes parents, me traînant assez péniblement, Lestrange avait jeté avec une très grande violence le sort du Doloris et j'étais encore très fatigué, mes jambes endolories.

« Je peux la faire venir d'un 'Accio', tu sais.

- Non, Drago, continue le contre-sort, le plus important pour l'instant c'est de sauver Sev, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ramène-le hors de la bulle magique, le fait de recouvrer sa magie lui sera profitable. »

Je crus l'espace d'un moment entendre Sev soupirer de dédain. J'imaginais facilement ses pensées, 'Je ne suis pas important, Potter, par contre les horcruxes, si.'. Je me retournai pour lancer un dernier coup d'œil à Malefoy, il soutenait Sev du mieux qu'il pouvait, il me regardait étrangement, il avait sûrement compris que son oncle avait raison à propos des liens m'unissant à Severus mais peu m'importait.

Alors que je m'éloignais lentement d'eux, une infime partie de mon esprit doutait. Et si Malefoy changeait d'avis et réveillait Lestrange mais une plus grosse part de moi était persuadée que cette fois, il ne ferait pas marche arrière, il n'était pas fait pour être mangemort, malgré toute sa malveillance et tous ses préjugés. Lentement, je rejoignais les tombes en marbre blanc de mes parents. Au fur et à mesure que je les discernais mieux, je vis apparaître également un petit objet aux pieds des tombes qui semblait reflété la lumière du soleil. Une fois arrivé, je ramassai la petite coupe beaucoup plus lourde que ce que j'aurais cru au premier abord. Elle n'était protégée d'aucun autre sort, Voldemort dans sa folie avait sans doute cru ses autres protections suffisantes. Même si, parfaitement conscient du danger potentiel je savais que je devais retourner de suite auprès de Sev et Drago, je ne pus résister et profitais de ces quelques instants de calme pour me recueillir. C'était la première fois que je venais ici, jamais les Dursley n'auraient eu l'idée de m'amener sur la tombe de mes parents et sans doute, vu les protections mises en place par Voldemort et Lestrange, je ne pourrais pas revenir ici avant la fin de la guerre et alors je ne serais peut-être plus. Il n'y avait aucune fleur, aucune plaque. C'était exactement comme je m'étais imaginé. Ce n'était que deux tombes à la blancheur immaculée, sans doute protégées magiquement des attaques du temps, deux tombes dans un monde à part, loin du tumulte du monde extérieur. Quand je lis à haute voix les deux noms gravés en lettre d'or, j'approchais mécaniquement ma main et passais mes doigts sur les inscriptions, je sentais des larmes couler le long de mes joues mais nous n'avions guère de temps, à tout moment, Voldemort pouvait appeler Lestrange et très rapidement, j'essuyais mon visage d'un revers de la main. Au moment où, avant de retourner auprès de Severus, je prononcais 'Adieu, je vous aime.', j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, je me retournai vivement prêt à me battre.

« Potter, tu sais bien qu'ici, tu n'as aucun pouvoir magique.

- Pourquoi tu es là, Malefoy ? Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je n'en avais que pour quelques instants.

- C'est le professeur Rogue…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, une fois que nous sommes sortis de la bulle, il m'a demandé de te rejoindre mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop tarder ici à présent, il semble avoir été assez sévèrement blessé.

- Mais le contre-sort, bon dieu, Malefoy, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'arrêter, le sort est très dangereux.

- Il ne saigne plus.

- Et s'il se remet à saigner tant que tu te trouves ici, tu y as pensé !

- Je t'ai déjà dit, Potter que c'est lui qui a voulu. Il a dit que je serai probablement plus utile pour la coupe, enfin je n'ai pas bien compris. Quelqu'un va-t-il d'ailleurs enfin me dire ce qu'elle a de si important, cette foutue coupe, pour que je passe mes nuits et jours à sa surveillance ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, Malefoy !

- Potter, je te prierai de me parler sur un autre ton, tu ne voudrais pas que je change d'avis et te livre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, après tout, c'est tellement semblable à ce qu'on attend d'un Malefoy, aller là où le profit est le plus grand !

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre avec toi, Potter. Le professeur Rogue était confus, il délirait parlant de vie sauvée, la seule chose qui m'a semblé on ne peut plus claire, c'est que je devais venir ici pour cette coupe. Alors si tu pouvais me dire ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir partir au plus vite et rejoindre ma mère !

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que veut Severus, tu dois détruire cette coupe le plus rapidement possible. Il a sans doute raison, nous ne savons pas, après tout, combien de temps peut subsister la protection.

- Quelle protection ?

- Vraiment, Drago, je ne peux rien te dire, mais fais-nous confiance…

- Tu plaisantes !

- Malefoy…

- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? Tu n'es qu'un de ces sales orgueilleux de Gryffondor.

- Pense à Severus, il a tout fait pour t'aider jusqu'à présent, il faut juste que tu saches que tu dois détruire cette coupe le plus rapidement possible si tu veux un jour être débarassé de Voldemort. »

Quand je prononçais le nom de Voldemort, je vis Malefoy frémir d'effroi. Si une chose était certaine, c'est que la vie de l'héritier Malefoy n'avait pas dû être très agréable pendant toute l'année précédente.

« Pourquoi aussi rapidement ?

- Je ne peux…

- Potter, si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois détruire la coupe.

- Tu es protégé car tu as sauvé la vie de Severus et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, on devra attendre la prochaine fois où l'on sauvera quelqu'un.

- Et comment détruit-on une telle coupe ?

- Nous y avons beaucoup réfléchi pendant le mois dernier, Severus et moi et on a pensé à l'incendio. Tu sais le lancer ?

- Tu me prends pour qui, Potter ! »

Je préférais taire le fait qu'il existait un autre sort qu'Albus avait lancé contre la bague ou alors que le venin de basilic serait tout autant efficace. Et puis il est vrai qu'au cours de mes entraînements, Sev et moi avions effectivement parlé de cette possibilité de se trouver confronter à la destruction de la coupe et l'incendio nous avait semblé être alors une bonne alternative si nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Drago me regardait étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air de très bien comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

« Mais si un simple Incendio suffit, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas d'abord ?

- Je viens de te le dire, tu as sauvé Sev, je n'ai pas le temps pour tout expliquer mais si je lance le moindre sort contre cet objet, je mourrai à plus ou moins long terme.

- Et moi ?

- Non, toi, tu es protégé, mais ne tarde pas trop, on ignore combien de temps le fait de sauver quelqu'un protège la personne. Il est même possible que ce soit déjà trop tard et que tu risques toi aussi ta vie. »

Je vis Drago hésiter, son regard essayait de trouver un quelconque point d'appui. Je venais de lui annoncer qu'il existait un risque qu'il meurt. Après quelques instants, je l'entendis souffler bruyamment puis il pointa la coupe de sa baguette.

« Pose-la par terre. »

J'exécutais aussitôt l'ordre et redéposais la coupe à terre là où je l'avais prise, tout en me reculant légèrement. Les traits de mon ancien ennemi s'étaient durcis, il ne voulait pas me laisser voir son appréhension, il ajouta alors de sa voix traînante:

« Je te jure que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, Potter. Si je dois laisser ma peau en détruisant ce truc, quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, je me transformerai en fantôme et je te poursuivrais nuit et jour.

- Je n'en doute pas, Malefoy. Vas-y à présent, ceci n'a que trop duré. »

D'un mouvement souple, Malefoy leva sa baguette et prononça l'incantation d'une voix précise, il se tenait droit, fier, en total opposition au Malefoy de tout à l'heure. Au début, rien ne se passa même pas la moindre petite flamme entourant la coupe en or. Après une minute ou deux, je commençais à m'avancer en direction de l'horcruxe, déçu, l'Incendio était peut-être un sort inefficace sur les horcruxes. Ce fut à cet instant précis que le processus s'enclencha, il n'y avait aucune flamme mais la coupe commençait à fondre comme si elle était au cœur même d'un volcan ou d'une forge et une fumée noire s'échappait doucement de l'objet qui se consumait sous nos yeux. Bizarrement, cela me faisait repenser à l'encre qui jaillissait lorsque j'avais détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor en deuxième année. La fumée prit brièvement la forme d'un visage humain, qui hurlait de douleur et que je reconnus aisément comme étant Tom Jedusor après son retour d'Albanie, probablement, à l'époque où il avait fait cet horcruxe. Les cris provenant de la fumée nous vrillèrent les tympans et nous essayions de nous protéger comme nous pouvions, les mains plaquées contres nos oreilles, espérant seulement survivre à ces hurlements horribles. Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'un amas d'or fondu, au pied des tombes. Tout avait apparemment fonctionné comme prévu, nous venions, enfin Malefoy venait de détruire l'un des cinq horcruxes restants et aucun contre-sort ne paraissait l'avoir frappé. Malgré la crainte que Voldemort n'appelle Lestrange à ses côtés et qu'il se rende compte de ce qui se passe, je me laissais aller quelques instants et un cri de joie franchit mes lèvres. Après avoir jeté un ultime regard à la tombe de mes parents, je me dirigeais d'un pas encore un peu hésitant, chancelant, aux côtés de Drago vers la sortie de la bulle. Quand nous passâmes près du corps stupéfixé de Lestrange, je sentis le corps du Serpentard se tendre à mes côtés :

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que nous devons l'amener avec nous, hors de la bulle magique. Sev lui saura.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne préférerais pas que je m'en charge ?

- N… non. Attends. Fais-le léviter. Nous verrons bien, là-bas. »

Je vis alors le corps du mangemort s'élever dans les airs après que le blond ait prononcé l'incantation. Quand Malefoy avait jeté le sort, il n'avait pu masquer son dégoût face à son oncle. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis notre arrivée à Godric's hollow et à chaque minute passée, le risque que nous soyons découverts, augmentait réellement mais à présent, je voyais une forme allongée qui au fur et à mesure se faisait plus nette, plus précise. Sev était là, si près que j'accélérais brusquement mon pas, j'avais tellement hâte de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans mes bras, mais au moment de franchir la bulle, je reçus une forte décharge magique qui me fit tomber à terre.

« Potter, tu as déjà oublié, il faut que je te fasse traverser la bulle. Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié.

- Je vois ça. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Drago tendit sa main et me permit de me relever. Il ne me lâcha pas la main et continua à avancer. Nous traversions alors la barrière magique. Si à l'aller, je n'avais rien ressenti, c'était très différent à présent, il y avait comme une pluie étrange et glaciale qui coulait sur moi et je sentais que je récupérai tous mes pouvoirs. Une fois de l'autre côté, je lâchai précipitamment la main de Drago et me jetai presque sur Severus qui ne put retenir un grognement. Il était très pâle et il était évident qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Sev, ça va ?

- Si tu ne m'étouffes pas, oui, probablement, chaton. »

J'entendis un gloussement moqueur derrière mon dos. Drago répéta avec délectation le surnom.

« Malefoy, dois-je te rappeler que je peux me servir à nouveau de ma baguette, ce serait dommage si tu avais un petit accident et que d'énormes pustules ravagent ton joli minois.

- Ououhhh, que j'ai peur, le chaton sort ses griffes. Après un mois passé, avec mon oncle, tu me terrifies là, gentil minou.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent et Drago, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie mais il n'y a que moi qui peux parler ainsi à Potter. »

Sev ne me repoussa pas, il se détacha simplement de moi, très légèrement et susurra contre mon oreille :

« Tu vas bien ?

- Maintenant, oui. »

J'étais si heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti, qu'il se soit comporté comme avant, même en présence de Malefoy que j'aurais pu sauter sur place. J'étais si persuadé quelques minutes auparavant de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais l'embrasser que je me laissais aller dans ses bras et je préférai rester ainsi dans son étreinte, m'imprégnant de son odeur forte et suave. J'entendis alors un raclement de gorge derrière nous.

« Hum, hum. Ce n'est pas que vos… hum… charmantes retrouvailles me dérangent mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit le bon moment. Nous sommes toujours à Godric's hollow avec un mangemort stupefixé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait débarquer à tout instant.

- T'inquiète pas Malefoy, Sev m'aurait bien vite rappeler à l'ordre, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

- Etre ta nounou, Potter ! Par Salazar, je n'ai pas réchappé aux griffes de Rodolphus pour mériter un tel châtiment.

- Par Merlin, vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard, je ne peux pas vous donner de retenue alors taisez-vous.

- Tu parles, tu ne lui en as jamais donné.

- Evidemment, moi je ne suis pas un crétin de Gryffondor insolent !

- Sale fouine !

- Balafré !

- Silencio ! »

Sev malgré ses blessures avait réussi à nous lancer un sort de silence à Malefoy et moi, il semblait hors de lui et nous fusillait du regard.

« Je ne vous libérerai que si vous vous comportez comme des adultes et pas des élèves de première année à Poudlard, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, nous sommes dans le même camp et il me semble qu'en plus vous allez devoir vous supporter encore quelques temps. »

_« Sev, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'vous supporter encore quelques temps' ?_

_- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma tête ?_

_- Tu croyais qu'un simple Silencio allait me faire taire, il t'a frappé plus fort que ce que je croyais l'autre fou. Bon alors pour 'vous supporter' ?_

_- Et dis-moi Potter, où crois-tu qu'il puisse aller à présent qu'il s'est rebellé contre les Mangemorts ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, il va y avoir une personne de plus au Manoir Snape._

_- Tu plaisantes là ? Pas chez nous…_

_- C'est chez moi, Potter._

_- Que tu dis…_

_- Et non, je ne plaisante pas. »_

Je dévisageais avec incrédulité Severus, j'avais du mal à imaginer ce que l'arrivée de Malefoy impliquait et changerait au Manoir. J'entendis alors des bruits de pieds qu'on martelait au sol. Le blond semblait plus que mécontent de n'être plus au centre des attentions. Sev nous libéra alors dans un soupir exaspéré.

« Verbum. Je vous préviens le premier qui insulte l'autre, je le priverai de l'usage de la parole pendant trois jours et sans remise de peine. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Pour ce que ça me prive ? Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, non ?

- Toi, je me ferai plus discret. J'ai d'autres armes bien plus efficaces dans ton cas. »

Je déglutissais difficilement, Merlin savait que Severus pouvait se montrer très inventif parfois. Le blond semblait totalement halluciné.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, Malefoy.

- Oh que si, Potty. Vous roucoulez tous les deux et faites, Serpentard seul sait quoi, après m'avoir jeté un sort pour me faire taire.

- Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu ne pourrais pas parler encore la fouine.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Vous pourriez au moins vous tenir le temps que nous quittions godric's hollow.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, d'abord ? »

J'avais désigné d'un coup de tête le Mangemort qui lévitait à côté de Malefoy.

« Et bien, voyons si cette tête de bois a enfin assimilé le sortilège d'Oubliettes que je m'échigne à lui apprendre.

- Potter capable d'un tel sort ?

- Détrompe-toi Drago, il se débrouille plutôt bien, et toi, inutile de prendre la grosse tête pour autant.

- Psssss… C'est pas non plus comme si j'espérais que tu me fasses des compliments… Mais je veux bien essayer, enfin à moins que tu ne préfères le faire toi-même.

- Je n'aurai pas assez de forces magiques, donc tu vas devoir nous prouver que tu mérites ton titre d'élu, chaton.

- Oh, pitié, je suis encore là et je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à une effusion sentimentale entre vous deux.

- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné ! Quand on voudra ton avis, on te le fera savoir !

- HARRY ! J'étais sérieux, toute à l'heure ! Tu n'as pas oublié, je présume…

- Ouais, ouais. Comme d'habitude, tu prends le parti du serpentard plutôt que de soutenir ton si gentil et compréhensif petit ami, Pou…

- Ne t'avise même pas de finir ta phrase ou je ne me contenterai pas de quelques vagues menaces…

- Allez, Potty, sois pas chien, c'est quoi son surnom à lui ? Je pourrais mourir heureux.

- C'est sûr que si je te le dis, tu vas mourir, mais je pense que tu regretteras ton oncle si adoré… Tu n'as pas idée comme il peut être vicieux par moment…

- Ah ! Tu m'en diras tant, Potty.

- Si tu savais, il peut être très imaginatif pour ce qui est de me torturer.

- Non alors, c'est sérieux ? Vous êtes… vraiment ensemble ?

- Oh que oui et Merlin, c'est vraiment terrible !

- POTTER !

- Ben quoi, Sev, si Monsieur doit rester avec nous autant qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'on s'éclate comme des bêtes car il est hors de question qu'on change quoi que ce soit pour lui, Poussin !

- POTTER !

- Poussin ?! Oh par pitié, Potty, pour le salut de mon âme, arrête, je ne résisterai pas à davantage de détail sur la vie privée de Poussin et chaton.

- Pssss ! Je savais bien que tu étais un petit joueur, Malefoy… »

Au regard très amusé que me lança le Serpentard, j'étais très surpris. Qui aurait pu croire que Malefoy puisse un jour plaisanter avec un Gryffondor ? Quelque part, je savais que j'essayais en vérité de gagner du temps, le sort des Oubliettes était très difficile à réaliser et je craignais d'échouer dans ma tentative, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses, dramatiques.

« Sev, pour le Sort d'Oubliettes, il n'y a pas d'autres choix ?

- Non, il va falloir que tous les deux, vous m'aidiez pour transplaner d'ici, nous ne pouvons l'emmener, cela vous demanderait trop d'énergie après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et il est hors de question que l'un de vous deux lui jette l'avada. Tu as déjà réussi à me faire oublier jusqu'à mon nom pendant une journée, tu devras concentrer tout autant ta magie pour effacer de sa mémoire tous les événements de cette journée, il ne doit surtout pas se rappeler que j'étais avec toi. Il en va du maintien de mon rôle d'espion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout dépend de toi, alors sois brillant.

- Très bien. Drago, fais descendre à terre Lestrange, ce sera plus facile pour moi. Je n'aurai pas à lutter contre ton sort de lévitation.

- Très bien. Finite levitarem. »

Le corps stupéfixé du Mangemort tomba rudement à terre, comme un lourd morceau de bois.

« Rappelle-toi, tu dois visualiser tout ce qu'il doit oublier et une fois que ce sera clair, tu lanceras le sort. Si possible frappe-le en pleine poitrine, le sort n'en sera que plus puissant. »

De connaître l'enchaînement des événements me simplifiaient la tâche, je savais avec précision tout ce qu'il fallait supprimer de la mémoire de Lestrange. Je m'étais détaché de Sev et à présent j'étais juste au-dessus du corps de mon ennemi, qu'on pourrait croire sans vie.

« Oubliator totalis. »

Je devais tout en prononçant l'incantation me concentrer et faire défiler dans ma tête tout ce que j'allais effacer de la mémoire de Rodolphus Lestrange. Un éclair bleu scintillant jaillit alors de ma baguette et frappa en pleine poitrine le Mangemort stupefixé, qui ne réagit même pas à la violence du choc.

« Comment peut-on être sûr que le sort a réussi ?

- La prochaine fois que je serai convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous saurons.

- Mais, bien sûr, c'est évident. Tu vas tranquillement aller faire causette à ton 'Seigneur et Maître', j'attendrais bien gentiment au manoir qu'il m'envoie une petite vision me prévenant que tu as été torturé et tué. Enfin sois sérieux, il doit bien exister un moyen pour que nous sachions si le sort fonctionne ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, tu es suffisamment en danger comme cela avec ton foutu plan, il est hors de question que tu le rejoignes sans savoir si Lestrange a…

- Quel plan ?

- Pour la énième fois, ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy !

- Ecoute Harry. On n'a pas vraiment le choix pour le sort d'oubliettes, la prochaine fois que la marque se fera sentir, je transplanerai à son repère. S'il sait pour nous deux, si le sortilège n'a pas marché, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi, de toute façon.

- TU… »

Mes yeux me piquaient, j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes, en imaginant que si j'avais échoué, mon incompétence serait seule responsable de sa mort. Je sentis alors Sev s'approcher de moi ; il me serra dans ses bras, sa main droite au bas de mon dos, tandis que son autre main passait en une caresse irréelle sur ma joue. Je fus surpris de voir Malefoy s'éloigner de nous deux, probablement avait-il senti que nous avions vraiment besoin de nous retrouver, ne serait-ce que quelques instants :

« Arrête, tu veux… Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tu ne seras jamais responsable de ce qui peut m'arriver. J'ai fait mon choix, j'ai risqué ma vie en devenant espion pour l'ordre, bien avant ta naissance…

- Sev… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça… d'accepter que tu partes et que tu puisses mourir par ma faute…

- Ce ne serait pas de ta faute… quoi qu'il advienne.»

Malgré sa fatigue évidente et la présence de Malefoy, je sentis alors les lèvres de Sev recouvrir les miennes d'abord dans une douce caresse, juste un frôlement puis de plus en plus intensément, c'était empreint d'une tendresse à laquelle il ne m'avait pas habitué. Sa langue suivit le contour de ma bouche avant de s'y engouffrer avec rage et délectation. J'étais presque à bout de souffle quand il se détacha légèrement :

« Il faut qu'on parte.

- Oui, Narcissa Malefoy…

- Pardon ?

- J'ai promis à Drago… Quand tu… Il avait vraiment peur pour elle puisqu'il a trahi Voldemort.

- Oui, évidemment. Son père étant toujours à Azkaban, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas l'atteindre directement, mais si Drago disparaît, les Mangemorts risquent de s'en prendre à sa mère pour savoir où il se cache.

- Elle n'aura qu'à s'installer au manoir avec son fils.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de proposer de vivre avec deux Malefoy et le sale bâtard graisseux...

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous avions une multitude de possibilités.

- Exact. On a suffisamment traîné comme ça, Chaton. »

Cette fois, Severus s'éloigna légèrement de moi, son pas était encore très vacillant, il fit un signe de tête au blond qui se rapprocha de nous :

« Bien, il va falloir que tu nous fasses transplaner au manoir Malefoy pour que l'on puisse passer les protections de ta demeure.

- Alors, vous acceptez de m'aider, ma mère et moi.

- Drago, Harry n'a qu'une seule parole et tu m'as sauvé la vie, il me semble. »

Le blond acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, je me sentis transplaner avec Severus, encore très affaibli et un nouveau compagnon de route…

A suivre…


	39. Chapter 39 : Serment inviolable

**Hello, nos deux héros accompagnés de Drago transplanaient la dernière fois pour le Manoir Malefoy. Que va-t-il à présent se passer ?**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews et encore bonne année à ceux (celles) qui ne lisent pas un été inoubliable…**

**La semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien, je posterai le deuxième chapitre de mon UA Remus/Harry.**

**A bientôt et bonne lecture tout le monde.**

**Chapitre 39 : Serment inviolable**

Mes blessures tiraient et me faisaient cruellement souffrir mais alors que je ne m'attendais à rien de particulier pour cette journée, synonyme de douloureux souvenirs, un heureux hasard qui avait certes failli me coûter la vie avait également permis à Harry de découvrir et détruire un nouvel horcruxe. Cependant, alors que mon chaton et Drago semblaient vraiment soulagés, persuadés que tout danger était pratiquement écarté, mon pressentiment que tout allait mal se terminer ne m'avait pas encore lâché. Surtout que je connaissais parfaitement Narcissa Malefoy depuis toutes ces années et que quelque chose en fond de moi me disait que de convaincre la mère de Drago ne serait pas une mince affaire, elle était une mère aimante mais aussi une épouse très dévouée, qui refuserait de mettre en danger son mari. Si Drago, à présent, avait accepté l'idée qu'Harry puisse lui venir en aide et que le camp des Mangemorts n'apporterait que malheur et désolation, je n'étais vraiment pas persuadé que Narcissa penserait la même chose, il était plus probable qu'elle ne verrait qu'en Harry, le responsable de tous ses malheurs, celui qui avait fait que son nom soit entaché de boue et honni de tous. Je m'étais cependant jusqu'au moment du transplanage, abstenu de tout commentaire et n'avais rien avoué à l'héritier Malefoy sur le fond de ma pensée.

La pièce dans laquelle nous avions atterri m'était inconnue, c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute la chambre du fils Malefoy avec ce lit à baldaquin, immense, les armoiries de la famille accrochées au-dessus, le tout était d'une blancheur et d'un manque de chaleur absolument incroyable, c'était très fidèle de ce qu'on pouvait s'imaginer d'une telle famille de Sang-Pur comme les Malefoy. Je vis Harry faire le tour de la pièce des yeux, la décoration ne semblait pas lui convenir, aurait-il préféré des objets de magie noire un peu partout.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans ma chambre.

- Par Godric, tu parles d'une chambre, tu devrais plutôt dire chambre d'hôpital, c'est si… impersonnel.

- Je n'y suis pas venu depuis plusieurs mois.

- Ah ! C'est sûr que tu ne sois pas venu ici depuis plusieurs mois, explique les murs nus, les draps blancs, les rideaux blancs.

- Père n'apprécie que moyennement le fait que je puisse accrocher des posters d'équipe de quidditch ou des Bizarres Sisters.

- Tu as tenté des tableaux représentant des scènes de magie noire ou des meurtres, je suis sûr que cela lui plairait beaucoup, le connaissant.

- Harry ! »

Avant que j'aie pu réagir, le prince des Serpentards avait sorti sa baguette de sa manche et menaçait Harry. Il était hors de lui, prêt à lui lancer un Doloris, ses yeux bleus étaient injectés de sang.

« Ne parle plus jamais ainsi de mon père ou sinon peu m'importe que ce soit toi qui est sensé nous débarrasser du Seigneur Noir, tu le regretteras.

- Ouhouh que j'ai peur ! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu m'as battu à la loyale, j'entends, je ne m'en souviens plus du tout.

- Pustu… »

Je réussis cette fois à enlever la baguette de Drago de ses mains avant que leur dispute de gamin ne dégénère pour rien et m'interposai entre eux deux.

« Ca suffit à présent. Je me refuse à faire l'auror. Vous êtes contraints de vous supporter pour encore quelques temps, donc il va falloir installer des règles et la première, vous arrêtez de vous moquer l'un de l'autre à tout bout de champ et en deux, on ne parle plus de Lucius, il est là où il est et pour l'instant personne ne peut rien y faire, compris. »

Les deux croisèrent leur bras de colère et marmonnèrent ce qui devait être un oui qui ne me rassurait guère.

« Bon. Maintenant, nous allons retrouver Narcissa mais je préférerai que vous me lanciez un sort de désillusion avant, je ne m'en sens toujours pas capable de faire de magie.

- POURQUOI ? »

Les deux tels des clones parfaits s'étaient retournés vers moi en même temps et me regardaient d'un air interloqué.

« Il me semble prématuré de me montrer à Narcissa.

- Vous parlez de ma mère, Monsieur, je la connais, elle ne fera rien contre vous, elle sait parfaitement que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu la vie sauve en juin dernier.

- Oui, enfin la gratitude n'est pas la première des qualités chez les Malefoy.

- La ferme, Potter.

- Drago, j'en suis navré mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de certitude, je ne veux prendre aucun risque inutile pour ma couverture, je n'ai pas passé des années à tout faire pour garder ma place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que tout vole en éclat au moment où l'ordre est le plus en difficulté.

- Dissimulato totalis. »

Cette sensation de froid que je connaissais parfaitement me submergea, Harry n'avait pas tardé à me lancer le sort, il devait avoir hâte d'en finir et de retourner au manoir. Aussitôt nous nous mîmes en route pour retrouver Narcissa, le manoir était immense et elle pouvait être n'importe où. Les deux marchaient devant et je les suivais comme je pouvais, tout mon corps me faisait souffrir et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, à m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me reposer.

Drago nous conduisait d'un pas assuré à travers la demeure qui ne paraissait être qu'un rassemblement de longs couloirs et escaliers lumineux, je n'étais jusqu'à présent venu que deux fois ici, le jour de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il m'avait été de donner de voir alors un Lucius paniqué, terrorisé par le fait de tout perdre puis douze ans plus tard, lorsque la marque commençait à réapparaître et que Lucius était partagé entre la joie et la peur de perdre ce qu'il avait mis des années à reconstruire. Les grands portraits des ancêtres Malefoy nous regardait naviguer d'une pièce à l'autre avec réprobation, le dédain était décidément bien une marque de fabrique de la famille Malefoy au même titre que la blondeur extrême. Nous avions déjà fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, fouillé un nombre impressionnant de pièces dont la chambre de Narcissa, mais nulle trace de la femme de Lucius et le fait de ne pas retrouver sa mère faisait craindre le pire au blond et lui faisait perdre le peu de calme qui lui restait :

« S'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à ma mère, Potter, tu le paieras !

- Arrête de dire des conneries, Malefoy. Ta mère a seulement dû s'absenter car si Voldemort savait pour Godric's hollow, ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurions déjà été attaqués par ton adorable Tantine et ses petits camarades de jeu. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée où pourrait être ta mère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, Potter, tu crois quoi ! Si je la cherche ici, c'est que je pensais qu'elle y serait, triple andouille. Tu sais depuis ton coup d'éclat au ministère, nous ne sommes plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté dans le monde sorcier et cela fait près d'un an que ma mère se terre, elle n'est pratiquement plus sortie depuis lors.

- Elle n'a qu'à reconnaître qu'elle ne partage en rien les idées de ton géniteur et divorcer, mais faut-il qu'elle le veuille.

- Divorcer ? Qu'est-ce donc encore ?

- Eh bien, tu sais lorsqu'un couple marié se sépare et que le mariage est annulé. Ca n'existe pas chez les sorciers ?

- Ce n'est pas possible chez les sorciers de sang-pur, le mariage est programmé à la naissance, sauf chez certaines familles qui refusent de tenir compte des traditions comme tes chers Weasley. Moi, je sais parfaitement, que Pansy Parkinson sera ma future femme et Mr Parkinson a été assez aimable pour comprendre la situation de mon père et ne pas tout annuler.

- Mais c'est ridicule.

- Non, c'est normal.

- Et les sentiments dans tout ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu aimes ce bouledogue.

- Le problème n'est pas là, ce n'est pas une question d'amour, tu es bien un stupide Gryffondor…

- Oui enfin, moi, je me vois mal épouser quelqu'un pour qui je n'éprouve rien. De toute manière, je sais bien que je finirai avec mon unique amour, même la prophétie l'a annoncé, n'est-ce pas, Se… Aïe, ça fait mal, j'ai rien dit de mal pourtant. »

L'héritier Malefoy rit de bon cœur, malgré la tension régnant dans le Manoir sous le regard noir et furieux d'Harry qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête. Il faut dire que la paume de ma main avait malencontreusement rencontré cette partie de mon chaton dont les babillages incessants commençaient à m'exaspérer sérieusement. Après cet intermède assez salvateur, Drago repartit à la recherche de sa mère pendant encore de longues minutes, avant de finir par crier, à bout de nerf :

« Ruby, Ruby ! C'est Maître Malefoy, viens me voir tout de suite, je suis dans le couloir nord. »

Dans un pop sonore, apparut une petite elfe de maison vêtue d'un simple drap, elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, de grosses larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Maître, Maître Malefoy, vous êtes enfin revenu, je suis si contente, Madame va être tellement heureuse. Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?

- Il y a dix minutes environ, je voudrais parler à Mère de toute urgence mais je ne la trouve pas. Est-elle au Manoir ?

- Oh, non, mon Maître, madame s'est absentée, elle est partie voir Monsieur à Azkaban.

- Eh, merde ! Qu'allons-nous faire Malefoy ?

- Attends… Ruby, as-tu idée de quand va revenir Mère ?

- Non, Madame ne m'a rien précisé. D'habitude quand elle part, elle ne dit jamais pour combien de temps elle en a. Il y a un problème, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui, exactement, Ruby. J'ai besoin de toute urgence de la voir. Dès qu'elle te fera signe, viens me trouver tout de suite, d'accord ?

- Oui, maître.

- Retourne à la cuisine pour l'instant, je t'appellerai si j'en ai besoin. »

Aussitôt, l'elfe partie et ayant vérifié l'absence de portraits, je réapparaissais.

« Drago, ta Mère a-t-elle l'habitude de partir voir ton père ?

- Bien sûr que crois-tu, ma famille a encore quelques principes, Potter.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Harry a voulu sous-entendre.

- Ben, voyons. Je suis sensé vous croire là, Professeur.

- Drago, je comprends que toute cette histoire te pèse mais nous avons bien assez de problème alors ce n'est pas le moment de t'énerver.

- Cela vous va bien de dire ça, ce n'est pas votre mère qui risque sa vie à cause de vous. »

Ni Harry, ni moi n'osions répliquer, nous savions que ce que venait de dire Drago n'était que la stricte vérité. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus sa mère était en danger et nous aussi par la même occasion. Drago se dirigea vers la première fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée du parc, il espérait sans doute voir au lointain, sa mère revenir et dit comme s'il parlait pour lui-même.

« Et si nous allions à Azkaban ?

- Sois sérieux, Sev et toi êtes recherchés par les Aurors depuis les événements de juin dernier et moi, j'aurai du mal à justifier ma visite à Lucius Malefoy qui a tenté de me tuer par deux fois déjà. Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, nous devons rester ici, ta mère ne devrait pas trop tarder, je pense et d'ici à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, nous serons loin. »

Harry avait secoué Drago, il avait parlé d'un ton enjoué, qui se voulait rassurant. Le blond ne semblait pas convaincu et secoua la tête laconiquement, ses traits étaient tirés, et je ne pouvais que comprendre sa réaction. Ses mains passaient et repassaient nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Après quelques instants, il frappa dans ses mains deux coups forts et la même petite elfe apparut, faisant une révérence :

« Le Maître m'a appelé ?

- Oui, je voudrais que tu nous prépares du thé. Peux-tu l'apporter dans le salon bleu ?

- Bien, Maître. »

Ruby disparut aussitôt, pour la cuisine, supposai-je.

« Suivez-moi. »

Drago se comportait comme tout bon Malefoy. Il marchait fier et droit devant nous et nous dirigeait à travers les longs corridors, jusqu'au salon dont il avait parlé à l'elfe de maison, Harry voyait bien que je faisais des efforts pour suivre le rythme et il me regardait avec inquiétude. Quand nous arrivâmes, des tasses de thé fumant et un assortiment de gâteaux avaient été disposés sur une table basse et nous attendaient déjà. Nous nous installâmes sur les trois fauteuils en velours bleu laissés dans la pièce. Je reprenais la conversation là où on l'avait laissé, m'enfonçant autant que possible dans le fauteuil sans trop forcer sur mes blessures.

« Drago, je connais assez le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir que lorsqu'il confie une mission à l'un de ses serviteurs, il demande de très fréquents comptes-rendus sur son avancée. Sais-tu quand Rodolphus devait le retrouver ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est toujours très aléatoire, parfois plusieurs fois par jour, parfois nous n'avons aucun signe du Seigneur pendant de nombreuses journées.

- Bien, cela nous laisse donc l'espoir que personne ne sache ce qui s'est passé à Godric's hollow aujourd'hui. »

Je vis le blond souffler sur le thé brûlant avant d'en boire une gorgée, il ne put retenir une légère grimace lorsque le breuvage coula le long de sa gorge.

« Drago, tu comprends que nous pouvons rester ici tant que personne n'est au courant, mais à la première alerte, nous partirons d'ici.

- Mais ma mère ?

- Tu as fait le choix que tu le veuilles ou non de nous aider et au moment venu, tu devras nous suivre…

- Sev, Drago sait tout ça parfaitement. »

Etrangement, c'était Harry qui semblait vouloir s'interposer pour éviter tout conflit.

« Je refuse, je resterai ici tant que je n'aurai pas vu ma mère et si les Mangemorts me retrouvent avant, je jure que vous pourrez fuir sans crainte, vous ne risquerez rien, Monsieur, je vous dois d'être encore en vie. »

Je pouvais lire sur le visage d'Harry sa gêne et sa crainte, il préféra se taire et à la place, il avala deux ou trois petits gâteaux. Nous restâmes là à finir ce thé improvisé, sans parler, ni bouger, espérant seulement l'arrivée prochaine de Narcissa. Lorsque l'horloge magique sonna dix-huit heures, il n'y avait encore aucun signe de vie de la mère de Drago, le silence qui régnait dans le salon bleu que nous n'avions pas quitté était lourd et pesant, d'autant plus que mes blessures se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir et certaines commençaient à se rouvrir, j'aurais vraiment besoin de boire du dictame d'ici très peu de temps. Je transpirais à présent, à grosses gouttes et mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Enfin, alors que je commençais doucement à m'endormir et que j'entendais à peine Harry se disputer à nouveau avec Drago, Ruby toute excitée reparut.

« Monsieur, Monsieur, Madame est de retour.

- Sait-elle que je suis là ?

- Non, Monsieur, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez que je vous prévienne d'abord.

- Parfait. Tu as bien fait, Ruby. Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre…

- Allons-y. »

Sans un regard vers nous, Drago s'était levé et se précipitait déjà vers la porte. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions transplané ici, il semblait être soulagé, personne en cet instant ne pouvait douter de l'attachement du blond pour ses parents. Après qu'Harry m'ait lancé à nouveau le sort de désillusion, nous partîmes à sa suite, il était déjà arrivé au bout du couloir et s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier central, il soufflait de mécontentement de devoir nous attendre, il me fit l'espace de quelques secondes penser à un enfant impatient de découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Contrairement à tout bon Malefoy qui aurait dû prendre le temps de se rajuster et de se recoiffer, Drago entra comme une furie dans la chambre de sa mère, mais comme il n'avait pas refermé la porte, nous pouvions toutefois assister à la scène. La femme de Lucius était couchée sur son lit, elle sanglotait silencieusement, ses cheveux longs et pâles recouvraient son visage caché. Elle releva à peine la tête au brouhaha que faisait son fils :

« Drago ?

- Mère, vous pleurez ?

- Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Prononça-t-elle en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Le Seigneur t'a libéré de ta tâche, mon chéri ?

- Non, mère, il y a eu un problème. »

La joie qui avait éclairé de le visage aristocratique de Narcissa vait déjà disparu et la peur l'avait remplacé.

« Quoi ? souffla-t-elle sur un ton précipitée

- Vous allez comprendre. Harry, viens. »

Harry ne se fit pas attendre et pénétra dans la pièce d'une couleur lavande apaisante, je le suivais de la façon la plus discrète possible. Il se faisait le plus petit possible et paraissait très gêné. La blonde aristocrate s'était redressée fière et enragée.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

- Mère, c'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, nous vous expliquerons dans le moindre détail plus tard mais pour l'instant, vous devez nous suivre. »

Inconsciemment, Drago s'était interposé entre eux deux.

« Drago, pourquoi es-tu avec lui ? »

Harry avait frémi en entendant le ton de la voix de la châtelaine. Elle était aussi froide et cinglante que celle de son mari, même s'il s'était douté qu'il ne serait pas accueilli avec des fleurs, il semblait enfin réaliser pourquoi j'avais refusé de me montrer à Narcissa.

« Madame Malefoy…

- DRAGO ! JE TE LE REDEMANDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES AVEC LUI ?

- Il m'a sauvé, madame. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici.

- Je ne parlais pas à vous.

- Mère, je n'ai pas pu, il allait le tuer, je l'ai lu dans son regard, il ne l'aurait jamais amené vivant au Seigneur des Ténèbres et, et…

- Comment as-tu pu ? Sais-tu d'où je viens Drago ?

- Oui, Mère, Ruby m'a prévenu.

- As-tu idée dans quel état est ton Père ? Même si la plupart des détraqueurs ont rejoint notre Seigneur et maître, certains surveillent encore à Azkaban et mon cher Lucius doit supporter nuit et jour leurs attaques, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

- Il n'avait pas à nous attaquer au ministère ! »

Harry comme d'habitude n'avait pas su retenir sa langue et je craignais que la situation ne s'envenime davantage.

« Drago, qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Le Seigneur va être fou de rage, il a déjà été assez juste pour pardonner à Lucius ses erreurs passées, il ne sera pas clément avec toi. S'il l'apprend, je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui faire changer d'avis cette fois et il se vengera. »

Narcissa était aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Je savais heureusement qu'elle n'avait jamais été une sorcière très puissante, bien loin derrière sa sœur et Harry ne risquait pas grand-chose face à elle.

« Mère, je sais tout cela, mais je ne pouvais pas, comprenez-vous. Nous ne risquons rien si nous partons tout de suite avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, nous serons déjà à l'abri. Ils me l'ont promis.

- Qui ils, Drago ?

- Je…

- J'ai promis à Drago de vous accueillir tous les deux le temps de la guerre, je vous jure que vous ne risquerez rien là où vous irez.

- Et tu lui fais confiance ? Que croyez-vous, jeune homme ? Vous pensez vraiment réussir face à LUI. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance, il vous écrasera ainsi que tous vos amis.

- Madame, je ne suis pas venu ici, pour me bagarrer avec vous mais parce que Drago l'a souhaité, il sait qu'il a pris un risque mais le fait est qu'il est trop tard. Vous pouvez toujours dire que Voldemort gagnera, si vous ne nous suivez pas, vous mourrez.

- Et Lucius ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'allez-vous faire pour mon mari qui est en train de s'éteindre à petits feux à Azkaban par votre faute ?

- Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose pour cette ordure ?

- Vous vous prétendez meilleur que le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Et que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer, jeune homme ?

- Il passera des jours paisibles auprès de ses amis, les détraqueurs.

- Il le fera tuer pour se venger de nous, Lucius a échappé à sa vengeance suite à l'intervention de Severus Rogue en juin dernier et cette fois-ci, si nous partons avec vous, rien ne pourra le sauver. Je refuse de prendre le risque, je ne viens pas avec vous. »

Je regardai le blond qui semblait totalement tétanisé, je crus même durant quelques secondes qu'il allait perdre pied et s'effondrer par terre.

« Mère, je vous promets que nous trouverons une solution pour faire libérer père. Harry plaidera sa cause à Scrimgeour, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- Je… »

Harry hésitait, il semblait me chercher du regard comme s'il avait oublié que Narcissa ne devait en aucun cas savoir pour moi. Le regard de Drago implorait Harry de mentir pour lui, pour que sa mère change d'avis.

« Je… Je ferai de mon mieux pour le faire libérer.

- Jurez que vous le ferez sortir de cet enfer. »

J'avais l'impression de revenir près d'un an plutôt lorsqu'aux abois, elle m'avait poussé à faire un serment inviolable condamnant définitivement Albus par la même occasion. Si je n'intervenais pas tout de suite, tout allait mal tourner, je le pressentais.

_« Ne fais pas ça, Harry !_

_- Sev, tu es fou et si elle se rend compte… Sors tout de suite de là._

_- Harry, elle va te piéger comme elle l'a fait avec moi. J'ai dû le tuer par sa faute uniquement à elle. N'accepte pas, je t'en… »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, Harry avait fermé son esprit avec une force dont je ne le savais pas capable.

« Venez avec nous, Madame. Je… je…

- Jurez. »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa voix était encore plus sèche. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Drago trembler légèrement. Moi-même j'avais du mal à reconnaître la douce Narcissa que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer. Harry regardait ses chaussures et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il devait convaincre la mère de son ennemi de sa bonne foi. S'il ne réussissait pas, Drago pourrait se ranger du côté de Narcissa et alors qu'adviendrait-il de nous ? Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une détermination nouvelle.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Narcissa fit signe aux deux adolescents et se mit à genoux. Harry et Drago étaient assez avertis en magie noire, nul besoin d'autre explication. Le brun s'agenouilla en face de la blonde et prit sa main droite dans la sienne. La baguette de Drago commençait déjà à crépiter.

« Harry, engagez-vous à veiller sur Drago durant toute la guerre ?

- Oui, répondit le brun. »

Et tout comme pour moi un an plus tôt, un mince fil argenté jaillit de la baguette de Drago et entoura les deux fins poignets.

« Engagez-vous à laisser votre vie si Drago est en danger de mort ? »

Je posai mon bras sur l'épaule d'Harry pour lui en dissuader, il ne devait pas mais il ne fléchit pas, il tourna la tête subrepticement, dans ma direction et cligna rapidement des paupières, sa décision était prise et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de finir le serment inviolable.

« Oui, je le jure, prononça-t-il d'un ton fort et autoritaire. »

Je croisai le regard de Drago indécis, presque honteux de ce que demandait sa mère mais il était trop tard un deuxième fil avait serré encore plus le lien entre les deux sorciers.

« Engagez-vous à sauver Lucius de la déchéance et de le sortir d'Azkaban ? »

Alors que je fermais les yeux ne pouvant supporter qu'Harry puisse accepter, serrant encore plus fort son épaule, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, je n'eus le temps que de voir Narcissa sous le coup de la surprise lâcher la main du brun et ainsi briser le troisième vœu. La colère se lut sur le visage déformé de la blonde qui se leva furieuse.

« Ruby, pourquoi êtes-vous rentrée ainsi sans me demander ma permission ? »

La blonde ne remarqua que trop tard, les yeux flous de la petite elfe et ne vit pas l'éclair rouge la frapper en pleine poitrine, qui la renversa. Deux mangemorts encagoulés pénétraient déjà dans la pièce. Tout se déroula comme dans un film moldu au ralenti, Drago criait pour sa mère, Harry se jeta sur le blond le sauvant in extremis des deux jets de lumière verte qui se précipitaient sur lui, m'entraînant également dans leur chute, l'elfe soudainement revenue à la raison et visiblement paniquée se précipita dans notre direction au secours de son maître adoré. Et je vis le regard lointain de Narcissa conjurant Harry d'emmener son fils loin du danger, de le sauver. Harry répandit sa magie chaude autour de nous et je sentis mon corps prisonnier d'un fin tuyau de caoutchouc, il nous faisait transplaner.

A suivre…


	40. Chapter 40 : Réminiscences

Coucou, eh vouii, avec deux semaines de retard, je poste un nouveau chapitre de l'héritier… Chapitre transition qui va marquer le retour à Poudlard, vous ne rêvez pas, tout ça après l'attaque des mangemorts contre les Malefoy et Harry. En tout cas, merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt (peut-être, si tout se passe bien la suite de mon charlie/harry la semaine prochaine).

**Chapitre 40 : Réminiscences**

Je tournai mon visage d'un côté puis de l'autre, regardant alternativement le paysage de la lande écossaise défiler et le visage pâle et fermé de mon ancien pire ennemi. Si avant, on pouvait dire qu'il était blanc, à présent, il était carrément livide, comme si toute trace de vie l'avait définitivement quitté. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à parler et me laisser plutôt bercer par les ronflements du Poudlard express qui nous ramenait tout droit vers le plus grand établissement de magie. Je repensais notamment, au moment où j'ai revu Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous les autres Weasley venus les accompagner, sur le quai de la gare. C'était la première fois depuis notre repas au Terrier que je me retrouvais en leur présence et lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Minerva leur avait dit la vérité, qu'effectivement Drago m'accompagnerait dans le poudlard express, je me sentis m'empourprer, gêné de leur cacher la vérité, de ne pouvoir tout leur dire sur ce qui s'était passé ce dernier mois. Pire, à la vue d'un Ron plus que révulsé, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'expliquer quoi que ce soit et je m'étais lâchement enfui, traînant derrière moi, mon nouveau compagnon vers un compartiment vide. Soudainement, alors qu'enfin je commençais à me détendre, j'entendis la porte vitrée du compartiment grincer et la voix tonitruante de Seamus résonna contre les parois du compartiment :

« Doux Merlin, Ginny avait raison. J'ai refusé de la croire quand elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure. A présent, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ?

- Seam, s'il te plaît, moins fort. »

Drago n'avait pas daigné lever la tête à l'entrée de mon ami et je jetais à l'irlandais un regard furieux.

« Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux, je voulais juste le voir par moi-même et quelle est la raison qui explique ça, Ginny n'a pas été capable de me la donner. »

D'un air dégoûté, il avait désigné le blond qui avait tourné la tête contre la glace comme si rien d'autre que lui n'était présent dans ses lieux. Je me levai d'un bond et tirai par la manche mon camarade de chambrée. Je fermais la porte du compartiment pour être sûr que le blond ne puisse rien entendre :

« Seam, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment, Drago n'est pas bien…

- Et depuis quand tu appelles la fouine, Drago ?

- Depuis que j'ai vu sa mère mourir et que j'ai dû le lui annoncer ! »

J'avais hurlé ma réponse, rouge de colère. Heureusement, personne ne sortit des différents compartiments pour connaître l'origine de ce vacarme.

« Ah… Euh… Pardon, je ne savais pas. »

Le visage embarrassé du blond me fit renoncer à continuer.

« Personne n'est encore au courant à part les mangemorts et McGonagall. »

Et intérieurement, je finis ma phrase par « … Et Sev. »

« Cela n'explique pas pour autant ce qu'il fiche ici et pourquoi tu dois rester avec lui ! »

Tandis que les images de ces tout derniers jours défiler devant mes yeux, je grommelai.

« Par Godric, que viens-tu de dire ?

- Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, le laisser seul aurait été trop dangereux… »

L'irlandais fronça ses sourcils. Comment pourrait-il imaginer qu'à cause d'une promesse stupide, Drago et moi étions liés pour le reste de la guerre ? Nous avions beaucoup réfléchi avec Sev pour savoir ce qui était le mieux après la mort de Narcissa, laisser Malefoy au Manoir des Prince semblait en apparence être la meilleure des solutions, personne ne le retrouverait, il était totalement à l'abri mais le regard désespéré et fautif du blond nous avait fait craindre le pire, un mauvais geste de sa part et je risquais d'en payer les conséquences, d'autant plus qu'une fois à Poudlard, Sev et moi, serions dans l'impossibilité de retourner au manoir pour pouvoir l'aider, en cas de besoin.

Le visage furieux, encore crispé par la douleur de Sev juste après que nous ayons transplané du manoir des Malefoy me revint en mémoire ainsi que sa voix cassante et presque sifflante, il ne m'avait pas semblé aussi hors de lui depuis des semaines.

« Potter, par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- C'était la seule chose possible si nous voulions que Narcissa Malefoy m'écoute…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as promis ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit durant la guerre, la moindre blessure, c'est toi qui seras marqué et qui risques ta vie.

- Je…

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu ne réfléchis jamais ! »

Je sentis soudainement quelqu'un tirer sur ma manche.

« Hey, Harry, Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

- Heu, oui, bien sûr, quelle question.

- C'est bizarre, l'espace d'un moment, je me suis dit que tu n'étais plus vraiment là… »

Je restai muet et à la place je fis une moue légèrement boudeuse pour changer de sujet. Même si nous n'avions été ensemble finalement que très peu de temps, au cours de l'année dernière, j'avais appris à manipuler Seam et à lui faire faire tout ce que je voulais.

« Tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ça ? »

Il leva alors les yeux au ciel, s'adossant contre la paroi froide du wagon.

« Je savais bien que tu étais intelligent et j'en ai enfin la preuve.

- Harry ! Je ne plaisante pas. »

Ses grands yeux me fustigeaient et malgré moi, je me sentis rougir.

« Je suis navré, Seam, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi mais je ne peux vraiment rien te dire, le risque est beaucoup trop grand.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais tout à l'heure, tu as dit que Lady Malefoy avait été tuée, c'est bien vrai ?

- Malheureusement… »

Je ne pouvais raconter à Seam la vérité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela s'était passé exactement deux jours après ce 24 août maudit. Pendant deux éprouvantes journées, j'avais passé mon temps à soigner du mieux que je pouvais Sev qui m'en voulait de m'être, selon ses propres termes, comporté d'une façon si inconsidérée et idiote. Nous ne pouvions alors rien faire d'autre à part attendre des nouvelles du camp des serpents. Mais il y avait pire que l'attente, il fallait affronter le regard de Drago, il était en train de devenir fou, il ne parlait et ne rêvait que de se rendre auprès de Voldemort pour sauver sa mère. Comme il ne savait pas où exactement était le quartier des mangemorts, jusqu'alors il n'avait fait qu'accompagner Rodolphus, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et attendait que le temps passe… Nous ne pouvions rien faire, Narcissa Malefoy n'était peut-être même pas gardé là. Je ne pouvais m'ôter de la tête le dernier regard implorant de l'aristocrate, elle savait que sa vie ne serait bientôt plus que souvenir et à travers ses yeux tellement Black, elle m'avait une nouvelle fois demandé de prendre soin de son fils et de le garder vivant quoi qu'il arrive. Il devait être onze heures lorsque je rentrais dans notre chambre, Sev était en train de se lever et de s'habiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout ? Tu es encore bien trop faible ! »

Le regard furtif posé sur son bras me donna malheureusement la réponse.

« Il t'appelle ?

- Que croyais-tu ? Cela devait arriver, Rodolphus est probablement sorti d'affaire.

- Tu ne devrais pas, c'est trop dangereux…

- Arrête tout de suite, Potter. Je ne supporterais pas tes jérémiades, une énième fois. Le plan a été prévu depuis des semaines, nous n'allons pas revenir en arrière maintenant, je ne pourrais plus retourner à Poudlard si jamais je ne vais pas à cette réunion or c'est ce qui compte le plus.

- Et si c'est un piège !

- Potter !

- Je…

- Pas un mot. Tu t'es déjà assez excusé !

- Sev ! »

Il avait claqué la porte et était parti rejoindre le QG des Mangemorts sans même un regard dans ma direction et sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je n'avais alors aucune idée de l'épreuve qui allait m'attendre. Tandis que Drago et moi avions pris place dans les fauteuils du salon, le blond murmura :

« Tu crois qu'elle est vivante ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Drago, vraiment aucune idée, je suis désolé.

- J'aurai dû rester.

- Tu ne pouvais plus rien faire.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Potter. J'aurais dû laisser Rodolphus t'amener au Seigneur des ténèbres

- Drago… »

J'avais posé ma main sur son bras comme signe de réconfort mais il la rejeta d'un air mauvais. Il se voilait la face, il refusait d'admettre la vérité. Si Narcissa avait accepté ma proposition de suite, nous n'aurions pas perdu ces quelques minutes qui nous ont cruellement fait défaut et je n'aurais pas fait ce stupide serment inviolable, Sev n'aurait pas été furieux après moi et nous ne nous inquiéterions pas pour le futur en cet instant. Tout d'un coup, une vive douleur me frappa au niveau de ma cicatrice. Une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des semaines, des mois se rappela à moi, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit quittait mon corps et partais dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu, sombre et poussiéreux.

« Harry, Harry… Cela faisait si longtemps mais je ne voulais pas que tu manques ce joli spectacle, je t'ai fait venir exprès pour l'occasion, je veux que tu assistes à tout pour que tu puisses raconter le moindre petit détail au traître qui doit te tenir compagnie à présent. »

Je ne pus retenir un cri. Ils étaient tous là, Voldemort, Pettigrow, Greyback, Rodolphus, les deux autres Mangemorts présents la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore et Sev… Ils encerclaient quelqu'un couché à terre dont je ne pouvais discerner le visage mais dont la chevelure dorée ne me laissait que peu de doute sur son identité. Elle n'émettait que de faibles sanglots.

« Tu la reconnais, Potter ? »

Il tira sur les cheveux et je vis le visage largement tuméfié de Narcissa Malefoy.

« Tu vas assister aux derniers instants de Malefoy ! »

Avant que je puisse réellement réagir, il avait lancé un Doloris sur la châtelaine.

« Alors, Narcissa, tu ne veux toujours rien avouer ? Où se cachent donc ton fils et Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas, Maître, sincèrement.

- Pourquoi étaient-ils chez toi quand Alecto et Fenrir sont arrivés ?

- Ils voulaient… me faire changer de camp mais j'ai refusé.

- Narcissa, Narcissa, en es-tu vraiment sûre ?

- Evidemment, Maître, comment choisir cet avorton ? Il est responsable de l'enfermement de mon cher Lucius. »

Je me sentais nauséeux, j'avais beau savoir que Madame Malefoy faisait tout pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, au fond de moi, j'étais perplexe, peut-être encore en colère contre elle malgré tout...

« Oh ! Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Endoloris ! »

Le cri de la mère de Drago me foudroya, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et je Le suppliai.

« Arrête…

- Harry, voyons, voyons, comment peux-tu demander cela ? Elle t'aurait vendu à la première occasion, n'ais aucun doute. Elle m'a trahi, elle a beau le nier, je l'ai lu et tu comprends bien que cela mérite vengeance ! Sectum sempra ! »

Le cri se transforma en un véritable hurlement de douleur. Le sort l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine.

« Vous autres, allez-y, je me suis assez amusé avec elle. »

Chacun à son tour, les mangemorts finirent le travail commencé par Lord Voldemort, tantôt Greyback la mordait, tantôt Rodolphus lui infligeait l'endoloris. Paradoxalement, au lieu de me sentir horrifié, j'étais soulagé, Sev était à côté d'eux et personne ne l'attaquait, mon sort d'oubliette avait probablement fonctionné. J'ai dû fermer intégralement mon esprit lorsque je vis Sev à son tour lancer un endoloris sur la mère de Drago. Je n'étais pas assez naïf et dès que Greyback s'était précipité sur Madame Malefoy, j'avais compris que Sev serait obligé d'en faire autant. Son visage que je décryptais de mieux en mieux ne dégageait rien, rien du tout, ni haine, ni dégoût, ni mépris. Evidemment, le moindre signe, le moindre tic pourraient le condamner à son tour. Etrangement, tout me paraissait extérieur comme si ce n'était pas réel, comme si on ne torturait pas vraiment quelqu'un sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que regarder. Je ne sortais de ma transe que lorsque Drago debout me secoua dans tous les sens, me hurlant de lui dire. Je ne pus émettre qu'un lapidaire 'je suis désolé', rien d'autre, baissant mes yeux au sol. Comment pouvais-je lui avouer que j'avais vu à la fin le regard rouge vif de Voldemort fusiller sa mère ensanglantée et éplorée et comment de sa voix glaciale, il l'avait condamné au silence éternel. Le blond ne cria même pas, il se laissa simplement tomber à terre comme une poupée de chiffons désarticulée, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues :

« Tout est de ma faute… »

Je fis alors une chose qui m'aurait paru totalement insensée quelques mois auparavant, je m'asseyais à côté de lui, par terre, je le pris dans mes bras et le berçais doucement, comme un bébé. Une de mes mains s'était niché dans le ceux de son cou et caressait ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Chut, calme-toi, Drago, calme-toi. »

Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante. J'ai juste le souvenir que nous n'avions pas encore bougé et que je serrais encore fort Drago contre moi lorsque Sev revint, la tête du blond reposait sur mon épaule. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Cinq, dix minutes ? Sev nous regarda à peine et remonta directement, dans la chambre, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui demander de plus amples détails. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, depuis des semaines, je n'avais pas dormi avec lui. Il avait verrouillé magiquement la porte et quelque part, j'étais soulagé, je ne me sentais pas encore totalement prêt à l'affronter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Harry, réagis. Tu es encore parti dans tes pensées.

- Désolé, Seam. »

Le visage peiné de mon ami me fit me sentir lamentable.

« Je préfère ne pas te parler des derniers événements si possible.

- Comme tu veux, vieux, en tout cas, s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas.

- Promis, en cas de souci, je sais bien que Seaminouchet viendra toujours à la rescousse. »

Je vis l'irlandais se renfrogner au surnom que je lui avais trouvé l'année dernière.

« Harry, tu m'avais juré d'arrêter…

- Mais cela te va si bien. »

Je lui avais pincé légèrement ses joues roses et il grimaça davantage, à ma plus grande joie.

« Pffff.

- Et dans ton plan, à l'assaut de Dean, y a-t-il eu des changements ? »

Le regard malheureux de mon cher camarade de chambrée ne laissait guère d'espoir.

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai invité quelques jours, chez moi mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, je n'ai pas réussi à lui avouer.

- Seam !

- Je crois qu'il aime trop les filles et en particulier une… »

L'image d'une petite rousse pleine d'énergie me frappa littéralement.

« Il aime toujours Ginny ?

- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien pour la reconquérir tant qu'elle est avec toi.

- Eh bien, il va pouvoir retenter sa chance alors, si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis séparée d'elle en juin dernier et depuis août, je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en train de manger, sans ça, je crois bien qu'il se serait étouffé.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ?! Depuis Août ? Eh bien, au moins tu ne perds pas de temps !

- Moins fort… Le compartiment des préfets n'est pas loin et je ne voudrais pas que Ron l'apprenne ainsi, je tiens encore à la vie…

- C'est un mec ou une fille. Sache toutefois avant de répondre que j'ai toujours cru que tu te voilais la face quand tu t'es mis avec Ginny et que tu n'as cessé de me rabâcher que tu étais hétéro.

- Sympa…

- Non, réaliste, je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que tu as besoin d'autre chose. »

Une légère pression au niveau de mon entrejambe me fit bondir.

« Seam, ça va pas la tête !

- Oh ! Ca va, il n'y a personne et puis ça me manque un peu. Tu te souviens… la nuit où ? »

J'hochai simplement la tête. Comment oublier ? C'était ma première fois, après tout. Il avait eu l'air si malheureux et je voulais seulement qu'il se sente bien. Quand, avec ses yeux embués, il m'avait demandé pourquoi personne ne l'aimait. Alors, mû par je ne sais quel instinct, j'avais pris son visage entre mes mains et je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas vrai et que je l'aimais bien. Près d'un an, après, j'étais encore actuellement incapable de savoir ce qui m'avait poussé à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes rouges et pleines, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas encore fait grand-chose jusqu'alors. Je m'étais senti tout de suite étrangement à l'aise, nettement plus que lorsque j'avais vainement embrassé Cho. Je pensais seulement que j'étais moins stressé mais en vérité, à présent, je reconnaissais que c'était tout simplement dû au fait que ce soit un garçon. Puis, très vite, tout s'était emballé, après la surprise et l'étonnement, le caractère déterminé de l'irlandais avait rapidement refait surface et Seam avait redoublé d'attention et m'avait fait m'allonger sur son lit. Je n'aurais pas cru que cela se déroulerait de cette manière, j'avais dû paraître tout à la fois éberlué et gauche. Il m'avait réconforté à son tour, il était évident qu'il n'était pas à sa première expérience. Il m'avait demandé si je voulais continuer et je n'avais pu refuser, il était devenu doux et c'était si agréable. Le reste fut magique. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, je souris légèrement, Seam qui s'en était évidemment aperçu me rendit mon sourire, son regard pétillant de malice et sa main glissant sur ma taille.

« Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu serais tenté de remettre ça ?

- Désolé, Seam mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Oh ! C'est donc bien un homme et cela a l'air vraiment sérieux. Je le connais ? C'est un autre élève ? De Gryffondor peut-être ?

- Je ne te dirais rien. »

Seam se contenta de froncer des sourcils, il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter ses investigations.

« Allez, Harry, tu peux bien me le dire ? Par contre, si c'est un autre gryffondor, tu me diras qui est-ce. Je pensais que nous étions les deux seuls gays du dortoir.

- Seam…

- Quoi ! »

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour une telle conversation, n'importe qui pouvait sortir, la vieille aux bonbons pouvait surgir à tout instant. Je ne pus rien ajouter d'autre car quelqu'un ouvrait la porte du wagon. C'était un garçon aux cheveux châtain, grand, qui ne m'avait encore jamais adressé la parole, accompagné des deux anciens gardes du corps de Drago.

« Potter, tu n'es pas avec ton nouveau petit compagnon. Seulement deux petites heures et tu le laisses pour ça.

- Eh !

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, toi. »

Seam était furieux, il s'était naturellement mis entre Nott et moi et je crus l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait lancer un sort contre le Serpentard.

« Nott, tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens. Harry n'a aucune envie de te parler, alors, dégage.

- Oh mais c'est que bébé Potter a besoin d'être protégé, d'avoir une baby-sitter, comme c'est touchant. Tu fais quoi, Potter, d'ailleurs pour le dédommager ? "

Le sourire écoeurant de Nott me donna envie de vomir mais il était hors de question que je m'en laisse conter pour autant.

« La même chose que toi avec tes deux nouveaux gorilles, tu n'as pas trop mal ce matin.

- Espèce de sale petit con ! »

Nott m'avait craché sa dernière réplique au visage et avait dégainé sa baguette, il s'apprêtait à me lancer un sort de magie noire lorsque Drago sortit sans crier gare du compartiment, il tenait en joue son ancien camarade. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés mais il se dégageait une telle fureur que je ne pus retenir un frisson, il était à l'opposé du Drago blême que j'avais laissé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je suis là, Théo, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Reviens avec nous. Il t'attend, il est prêt à te pardonner…

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Théo, si je retourne avec vous, il me tuera. Je devine pourquoi tu dis ça, je peux lire la peur dans ton regard, la même peur qui ne m'a pas quitté de l'année dernière, il t'a menacé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Drago, si tu ne reviens pas, il te fera tuer.

- Par qui ? Par vous, laisse-moi rire, vous n'en avez pas la force, je suis plus fort que vous trois réunis et Potter ne me lâchera pas d'une seconde malheureusement. Alors, je serai toi, je retournerais les talons et irais retrouver Pansy qui doit t'attendre bien gentiment. Après moi, tu es celui qui a la situation financière la plus enviable. »

Le visage de Nott s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il bégayait de rage. Le premier affrontement venait d'avoir eu lieu et Drago venait de le remporter sans nul doute. Les serpentards repartirent alors dans leur compartiment, murmurant des menaces. Seam qui avait assisté à toute scène semblait totalement éberlué :

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner nous asseoir avant que d'autres ne viennent à leur tour.

- Seam, je crois que tu ferais mieux de retourner voir les autres, cela fait longtemps que tu es parti, ils doivent se poser des questions.

- Tu parles, je suis sûr que tout le monde s'en fout, Neville doit être en train de montrer ses dernières boutures de plante exotique à Luna et Dean sera encore avec… Bref, je préfère reter avec toi, enfin avec vous. »

Sans que j'aie vraiment le temps de réaliser, Seam poussa légèrement le blond qui était devant la porte du compartiment et partit s'asseoir à côté de la place où j'étais. Drago regarda l'irlandais agir. Même s'il était visiblement en colère, il ne dit rien, se contentant de souffler et s'installa tout simplement comme avant. Pendant quelques minutes, nous restions ainsi, sans parler, se regardant comme des chiens de faïence puis finalement Drago tourna la tête vers la vitre, probablement plongé dans ses souvenirs. Seam me désigna d'un bref coup de tête le blond et me chuchota à l'oreille, de sorte que Drago ne puisse pas entendre de quoi nous discutions :

« Il est toujours comme ça ?

- La plupart du temps, cela ne fait que très peu de temps pour sa mère.

- Oh… »

Seam semblait réellement navré pour le blond aristocratique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à connaître ses réactions et face à un regroupement de gryffondor, il risque de se braquer et de redevenir le Malefoy insupportable, d'avant.

- Tant mieux, je crois que je le préfère, il fait tellement de peine ainsi. Par contre, il m'a impressionné face à l'autre crétin, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse réagir ainsi.

- Tu sais, il a été très surprenant cet été !

- Je m'en doute pour que tu en viennes à le protéger. »

Le ton de la voix de l'irlandais était devenu légèrement plus sec, je me refusais à faire tout commentaire, je ne voulais surtout pas savoir ce que pensait mon camarade de chambrée. Le reste du voyage consista principalement à écouter les aventures extravagantes de vacances de Seam qui fidèle à sa joie de vivre coutumière, avait décidé de me distraire ainsi que Drago. Si pour ma part, après avoir vécu tant d'événements horribles, cette 'espèce d'innocence' me faisait un bien fou, cela ne semblait pas vraiment du goût de Drago qui à présent fusillait l'irlandais du regard. A ma grande surprise, cependant, l'aristocrate ne s'opposa pas plus, lui aussi avait peut-être besoin de savoir que la vie continuait.

A l'arrivée, Drago et moi prîmes le même carrosse que Seam, Dean, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se devaient d'accompagner les premières années. La rousse avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver tous ses amis après les deux mois de congé et ne semblait pas avoir vraiment remarqué l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait.

« Harry, ça va ? Je n'ai pas osé venir dans votre compartiment tout à l'heure et puis Dean avait tellement de choses à me raconter… Il a été dans le Sud de l'Italie pour ses vacances, ce doit être magnifique.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Seam nous a tenu compagnie.

- Tu as vu Hermione ou Ron depuis ce matin, enfin depuis votre arrivée sur le quai de la gare ? Ils avaient l'air très occupés, maman était si fière quand la lettre est arrivée de Poudlard. »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Drago se ranima, de tous, c'était bien Ron qu'il détestait le plus.

« On s'en fout ! Et moins je le verrai, mieux je me porterai.

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Potter, j'ai supporté tous les autres mais je ne supporterais pas le regard haineux et méprisant de ce crétin de Weasley comme ce matin et ne compte pas sur moi pour faire comme toi et tenir la chandelle entre le rouquin et la miss-je-sais-tout, je n'ai pas la même âme charitable que toi.

- Comment oses-tu sale petit crétin, fils de mangemort ? »

Ginny s'était levé d'un bond, prête à jeter un sort sur l'aristocrate.

« Gin', arrête ! Drago ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il s'est emballé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regardais froidement. Il grogna quelques mots inintelligibles et tourna la tête. Plus personne ne dit un mot, les vieilles querelles ne seraient que difficilement oubliées. Toutefois, chacun fit comme si tout se passait bien, Ginny me parlait joyeusement, Dean ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux et pour faire bon poids, Seam tentait de débuter une conversation avec Drago sur ses équipes de quidditch préférées. Quand, quelques minutes avant notre arrivée, je me résolus à dire aux autres qu'à présent, Drago mangerait avec nous, pour plus de sécurité, tout recommença. Le blond regardait avec défi les gryffondors estomaqués.

« Tu ne plaisantes pas ?

- Non.

- Ron va en être malade !

- Et pour plus de sécurité, il va aussi dormir dans ton lit, c'est ça ?

- Ginny ! Dean ! »

Si j'étais profondément en colère contre leur manque de compréhension, Drago, lui, jugea plus utile d'en rajouter.

« Effectivement, je vais dormir avec lui, tu ne pouvais tomber plus juste.

- Quoi ? dirent dans un même ensemble mes trois camarades. Il est hors de question que ce crétin puisse avoir accès à notre salle commune ou dortoir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, j'aurais trop peur de me salir.

- Chauv…

- Arrête, Gin'. Malefoy, même si tu veux te donner une constance, pas la peine de te comporter ainsi, tu vas devoir les supporter durant cette année, même si tu fais tout pour y échapper. Et pour le fait que je dorme avec lui, Drago a partiellement raison, j'ai accepté de revenir à une condition qu'effectivement, j'ai un endroit séparé des autres et que Drago puisse y avoir accès. Je suppose que MacGonnagal en reparlera à un moment ou un autre. Et non, je ne suis pas encore devenu fou mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix. »

Cette annonce fracassante mit un terme à toute autre conversation, j'avais l'impression d'être avec Malefoy sur le banc des accusés, face à trois juges inflexibles et encore, je ne l'avais pas encore dit à Ron. De la même façon que mon arrivée sur le quai de la gare en compagnie de Malefoy avait figé les Weasley, notre entrée dans la salle commune avait provoqué un silence absolu, tous les élèves nous regardaient médusés, je me refusais de jeter un œil à la table des professeurs pour savoir ce que pensaient Tonks, Remus et surtout Sev. Quand nous avancions vers la table des Gryffondors, nous entendions des murmures et des chuchotements sur notre passage, Drago se tenait droit et fier, il se retenait de tout commentaire et tenait fermement serré son poing droit. Nous finîmes par prendre place, à côté de mes amis. Si Hermione nous accueillit avec un franc sourire, Ron ne semblait pas en meilleure disposition par rapport à ce matin, il m'envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et me murmura :

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici lui ?

- Je t'entends, Weasley.

- Et quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur. Tu es tellement doué qu'harry doit prendre sur lui pour te protéger des méchants Serpen…

- Ca suffit, vous deux ! »

Finalement, tout rentra à peu près dans l'ordre, lorsque MacGonnagal frappa trois coups secs contre son verre.

« Bien, je demande l'attention de tout le monde, faites entrer les premières années pour la répartition, Mr Rusard. Je vous présenterai ensuite les nouveaux professeurs. »

Et comme si ce mot m'avait réveillé d'un long coma, je tournai mon visage en direction de Severus, enfin Andrew. Son regard s'ancra dans le mien à peine une seconde, il était si profond mais déjà, Sev tourna sa tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, me laissant perplexe et incroyablement déçu.

A suivre…


	41. Chapter 41 : Une décision irrévocable

Chapitre 41 :

Bonjour tout le monde et merci de continuer à me lire. Voici donc la suite, un moment que j'attendais depuis longtemps en fait et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s…

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Chapitre 41 : Une décision irrévocable**

Les lourdes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les élèves de première année pénétrèrent timidement, d'un pas mal assuré. On pouvait les entendre hoqueter des exclamations de surprise devant la magnificence des lieux. Ce spectacle aurait dû me toucher en temps normal mais à l'instant, je n'en avais que faire. Sev ou plutôt le Professeur Prince m'avait fixé durant quelques secondes, avant de bien vite détourner le regard et j'avais eu une horrible sensation, comme d'un bond en arrière de quelques années à l'époque où nous nous détestions de tout notre être, de toute notre âme. Toutefois, je refusais de me laisser abattre, dès ce soir, j'irai retrouver Sev dans ses cachots et alors…

Les noms s'égrenaient lentement, depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. A présent dans notre coin de table, seule, Hermione semblait intéressée et enthousiasmée par la cérémonie de répartition, applaudissant avec ferveur chaque nouveau Gryffondor. Dean parlait toujours à Gin' de son voyage en Italie, Seam faisait tout pour cacher sa jalousie et sa tristesse. Quant à Ron, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Drago qui lui rendait tout aussi gentiment ses regards haineux. Mon meilleur ami était révulsé que le blond, pur produit Serpentard, ennemi personnel depuis six ans soit assis ici, à notre table.

Ne pouvant plus résister, Ron finit par me chuchoter :

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi as-tu invité cette vipère à notre table ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est tout. Les Serpentards pourraient l'attaquer.

- Et ce serait mal qu'ils nous débarrassent une bonne fois pour toute de ce crétin ?

- Tais-toi, Ron. Nous en reparlerons, plus tard.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, vieux ? Je ne te comprends plus.

- Si tu refuses de comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal, laisse tomber.

- Il y a encore deux mois, tu voulais le tuer et à présent…

- A présent, il m'a sauvé et j'ai juré à sa mère que je le protégerai contre tout peu avant qu'elle ne meure. Cela te suffit ou tu veux d'autres explications ! »

Je ne mettais pas vraiment rendu compte que j'avais élevé légèrement la voix. Hermione nous regardait avec froideur. Le pire était que Malefoy nous avait entendus également, il était devenu un peu plus pâle à la mention de la mort de sa mère, je voyais bien qu'il serrait nerveusement sa serviette blanche pour ne pas lancer un sort contre Ron.

« Excuse-moi, Drago, je ne voulais pas revenir sur…

- Pas la peine, Harry, je savais parfaitement à quoi je m'exposais et je me doutais contrairement à ce que toi, naïf gryffondor, tu m'as affirmé que je ne serais jamais le bienvenu ici. »

Ron avec son comportement entêté venait de mettre à plat tous les arguments que j'avais pu avancer à Drago durant ces derniers jours.

« Et ça t'étonne peut-être ? Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, tu as tenté de tuer Dumbledore, tu as fait rentrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard. Moi-même un peu plus, j'aurais pu y rester lorsque tu as empoisonné l'hydromel.

- Bon dieu, Ron, LA FERME ! »

Cette fois, j'avais crié tellement fort que tous les autres s'étaient retournés dans notre direction, trop heureux que quelque chose se passe enfin, au cours de cette soirée si ennuyeuse. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir, j'étais furieux que Ron ne puisse même pas attendre la fin du repas pour faire sa foutue crise, furieux contre Drago qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, furieux que les autres nous fixent sans gêne. Mais avant que je ne dise clairement le fond de ma pensée, Minerva MacGonnagal me rappela à l'ordre :

« Je vous demande de vous calmer, jeune homme. Je ne tolérerai aucun débordement lors de cette cérémonie, Monsieur Potter. Est-ce assez clair? »

Je regardai en direction de la table professorale, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard semblait ulcérée, elle s'était levée et me fixait à travers ses petites lunettes rectangulaires. Mme Chourave qui était au milieu de l'estrade avec les élèves de première année était dans tous ses états elle aussi, c'était la première fois qu'elle dirigeait la cérémonie du Choixpeau et elle ne voulait commettre aucune erreur. J'étais sur le point de m'excuser platement lorsque je croisai SES yeux, il me regardait froidement, presque avec dédain. J'étais trop énervé pour en supporter davantage et je repris assez fortement :

« Je pense, Madame, qu'il vaudrait mieux que dans ce cas, je puisse partir avec Mr Malefoy, je ne voudrais pas créer d'autres débordements et déranger la cérémonie, vu que notre présence semble importuner pas mal d'élèves ici présents. Drago, tu viens ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Potter, je te suis. »

Nous nous levions d'un même ensemble. Je rajoutais à l'attention de l'assemblée ébahie parce qu'il venait de se passer :

« Madame la Directrice, si vous me permettez, je vais également annoncer moi-même ce que nous avions convenu. Drago et moi allons pour des raisons de sécurité partager le même appartement à l'écart des dortoirs, vous n'aurez donc pour ceux que nous dérangeons plus qu'à nous supporter pour les cours et les repas. »

Je toisai Ron de façon que j'aurais pu qualifier de roguienne et il eut au moins le tact de baisser légèrement la tête, déconfit, je me sauvais avec Malefoy et même le regard inquiet de Remus ne me fit pas changer d'avis. J'avais eu un pincement au cœur lorsque j'avais croisé ses yeux dorés, j'aurais tant aimé lui parler après le repas pour lui demander si son premier jour ici, au côté de Tonks s'était bien passé. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que j'aurais toujours l'occasion de lui reparler et probablement dès demain matin. Je n'avais eu aucune intention de provoquer cet esclandre et lorsque enfin, j'avais fini la traversée de la salle sous le regard intrigué de mes camarades, je regrettai déjà ce geste que d'aucuns qualifieraient d'idiot et mélodramatique, moi, le pire ennemi de Drago le défendant contre mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, le blond devait se demander si tout ceci rimait à quelque chose, il me dévisageait avec un air étrange, peut-être, s'interrogeait-il sur le fait que je change inopinément d'avis. Il dit alors, une fois la porte refermée derrière nous :

« Potter, ne te sens pas obligé, je suis capable de gérer Weasley, il ne me fait absolument pas peur, je suis un grand garçon et pas une princesse en détresse que le grand héros doit absolument sauver. Tu peux y retourner si tu veux et moi, je vais aller dans 'nos appartements'.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu porterais très bien une robe, Drago, dis-je dans un sourire, avant de continuer plus sérieusement. En tout cas, il n'y a aucun rapport avec toi, tout le monde me juge depuis mon premier jour et j'ai décidé que cette année, ce serait différent. Et puis, il me semble que tu ignores où sont nos appartements.

- Comme tu voudras, Potter. »

Je me refusais à évoquer la vraie raison, la vue de Sev, surtout pas devant lui. Je ne sais pas trop si j'avais réussi en tout cas, Drago secoua la tête pensivement. Nous marchions assez calmement, côte à côte, Malefoy n'essayait pas de me tenir compagnie, il se contentait de me suivre et je lui en étais très reconnaissant. Je tentais quant à moi d'oublier cette première partie de soirée désastreuse, espérant tout au fond que cela allait s'arranger. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin, devant une tenture de couleur rouge vif tout à proximité de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, je vis Drago faire une grimace de dégoût.

« Potter, ce n'est pas là ?

- Euh… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Drago ?

- Tu plaisantes, Potter, nous sommes à dix mètres du dortoir des gryffondors, et cette couleur rouge… Cela me donne des hauts le cœur.

- Calme-toi, blondinet, tu finiras bien par t'y faire. »

Sans plus attendre, je prononçais le mot de passe que, seuls, Drago, Severus et moi connaîtrions pour le reste de l'année.

« Antemedia.

- Potter, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as choisi ce terme ?

- C'était plus facile et moins problématique. C'était soit ça soit Dumbledore. »

Drago me maudissait sur les dix prochaines générations mais je n'en avais que faire, surtout que la décoration de l'appartement que j'avais visité en présence de Minerva et Remus hier était ma plus grande vengeance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

J'ai bien cru que Drago allait s'évanouir.

« Oui, je sais tout est rouge ou or mais tu verras, tu t'y habitueras. Au fait, ne t'avise pas de changer la couleur des murs…

- Et pourquoi donc, Potter ?

- Ben, j'aime bien ce rappel de ma maison Gryffondor et puis regarde. »

Je lui désignais une grande vitrine. Il pouvait voir une réplique des derniers trophées des quatre maisons que Gryffondor avaient remportés ces dernières années.

« A chaque fois, MacGonnagal a réalisé une mini version du trophée et l'a gardée ici. Ce n'est pas mignon ?

- Si, Potter. Absolument adorable. Bon, je pourrais au moins aménager ma chambre comme je l'entends car je sens que déjà supporter tous tes camarades risquent de me porter sur les nerfs mais si en plus je dois rester enfermé ici, la plupart du temps et que je ne peux faire deux pas sans me trouver avec des objets qui me rappellent la supériorité des Gryffondors autant me rendre tout de suite au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Malefoy, ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique, je te prie. C'est très joli, le rouge, tu devrais peut-être en mettre, cela te siérait parfaitement… »

Alors que le prince des Serpentards bougonnait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que cette conversation ne rimait à rien, comme si nous essayons de faire semblant. Et au regard de Drago, je me disais qu'il pensait strictement la même chose :

« Viens, Drago, je vais te montrer le reste de l'appartement, il y a deux chambres, la deuxième a été aménagée hier pour ta venue, avant c'était un bureau, et là, la salle de bains. »

La visite avait été expédiée en quelques minutes, très vite, nous nous étions mis d'accord, je prendrais l'ancienne chambre de Minerva et lui ferait ce qu'il voudrait de l'autre pièce. Malheureusement, tout n'était effectivement que factice et aussitôt après, Drago redevint le Drago que je côtoyais depuis quelques jours, il était à nouveau mutique, triste, inconsolable, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Potter, bonne fin de soirée, je vais y aller, je crois…

- Tu es vraiment sûr, je pourrais demander à Ruby de nous apporter quelque chose, nous n'avons rien mangé depuis ce matin.

- Pas la peine de te fatiguer, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ici, à présent, que cela va changer quelque chose. A demain.

- A demain, alors. »

Je pouvais m'estimer heureux que déjà il est tenu plus d'un quart d'heure avant de s'enfermer pour ressasser les derniers événements. Je n'avais plus qu'à aller moi aussi prendre un livre de défense contre les forces du mal et aller travailler sur de nouveaux sorts avant de m'endormir et c'est ce que je fis durant deux heures. J'avais lu deux nouveaux chapitres du grimoire 31 de Merlin qui apprenait à lutter contre les harpies mais à présent alors que j'aurais dû essayer de me reposer, je ne cessais de me répéter que Severus et les autres avaient dû quitter la grande salle, une fois bien rassasiés. J'avais envie plus que tout de lui parler, que l'on mette cartes sur table, j'en avais plus qu'assez de tous ces non-dits depuis notre retour du Manoir Malefoy, Sev m'avait évité la plupart du temps et même, quand nous étions enfin ensemble, je le sentais parfois ailleurs. Dans ces moments-là, systématiquement, je repensais à une ombre, un jeune garçon brun…

J'ai tout fait pour résister à la tentation. En premier lieu, je me devais de rester ici, je devais prendre le moindre risque avec Drago et si quelqu'un arrivait à pénétrer dans l'appartement par quelque subterfuge que ce soit. Mais au bout d'une autre demi-heure d'insomnie et de frustration, je hurlais le nom de Ruby. La jeune elfe de maison apparut aussitôt, ses yeux me regardaient d'un air suppliant, elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de mon appel et elle devait craindre que je la fâche comme Lucius Malefoy lui avait appris.

« N'aie aucune crainte, Ruby, je voulais savoir… euh, est-ce que tout s'est bien déroulé depuis que je t'ai amenée hier ?

- Oui. Et j'ai revu Dobby.

- Revu Dobby ?

- Oui… »

Merlin, j'avais fini par oublier que Dobby était un ancien elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy et que par conséquent, il connaissait déjà Ruby. J'avais surtout comme une drôle d'impression que Ruby rougissait, enfin un mélange de vert et de rouge, se rapprochant donc du violet. Je me réprimais de marquer un quelconque dégoût, après tout, Dobby devait être probablement très mignon pour un elfe…

« Tu ne l'avais pas croisé depuis son départ pour Poudlard.

- Non, Monsieur.

- Harry… Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry. »

La petite elfe se contenta de baisser sa tête, malheureuse et gênée et je me sentais comme un lamentable idiot.

« Tiens, ça me donne une idée… Dobby, Dobby ! »

Aussitôt, une seconde tête verte avec de grandes oreilles apparut à ma plus grande joie et aussi sans doute à celle de Ruby. Il portait à peu près une dizaine de bonnets de la grande époque, de la S.A.L.E. empilés les uns sur les autres et comme toujours une paire de chaussettes dépareillées.

« Harry Potter m'a appelé. Je suis si heureux.

- Bonjour à toi, Dobby. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Harry Potter. »

Ses yeux brillaient littéralement de bonheur.

« Dobby, j'ai une mission pour toi, si tu acceptes.

- Tout ce qu'Harry Potter voudra !

- L'année dernière, j'ai demandé à ce que tu surveilles Kréattur…

- Oui, Harry Potter.

- Eh bien, à présent, je voudrais qu'en mon absence de cet appartement, lorsque Drago Malefoy sera seul, tu restes avec Ruby pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien et à la moindre réaction de sa part ou si quelqu'un pénètre dans cette pièce, tu viennes aussitôt me prévenir, compris ?

- Non, je ne veux pas, ancien maître méchant avec Dobby, je ne veux pas…

- Maître Drago n'est pas méchant, non c'est Maître Lucius… »

Ruby avait crié sa réponse, elle pleurait de rage et je soupirais. Bon je n'avais peut-être pas été très fin de demander l'aide de Dobby pour qu'il surveille le fils de son ancien maître mais si j'avais pu enterrer la hache de guerre avec Drago, l'elfe de maison serait capable d'en faire autant.

« Ruby a raison, Drago m'a sauvé la vie, tout comme toi !

- Ancien Maître a vraiment sauvé Harry Potter.

- Oui, vraiment. Tu acceptes de rester avec Ruby alors et de l'aider pour surveiller Drago ?

- Comme Harry Potter veut. »

Dobby ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais déjà, j'étais soulagé, je savais qu'à présent en cas de nécessité, les deux elfes m'aideraient dans la protection de Drago et il était vrai que j'avais plus que jamais besoin d'aide car j'avais des doutes que les autres Gryffondors acceptent d'en faire autant. Après avoir laissé des indications à Dobby et Ruby sur la surveillance, je plaçai un sort de passe-muraille qui permettait de détecter tout mouvement anormal dans l'autre chambre, je me sauvais aussitôt rejoindre Sev. J'avais bien évidemment pris sur moi ma cape d'invisibilité pour m'éviter toute mauvaise rencontre et j'arpentais les couloirs avec une seule hâte, le retrouver et lui parler. Lorsque, finalement, je frappais contre la porte de ses cachots, j'avais perdu tout mon entrain, je craignais que de le revoir ainsi sans l'avoir prévenu avant, ne tourne à une dispute. Et ce fut confirmé lorsque sev sous les traits d'Andrew m'ouvrit enfin. J'étais encore caché par ma cape et il ne dit rien, il ne lança qu'un coup d'œil glacial et m'autorisa d'un signe de tête à entrer et à peine, eus-je le temps d'ôter ma cape d'invisibilité que Sev attaqua alors que j'aurais tant voulu l'embrasser :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? Tu sais que tu loges dans un appartement spécial pour éviter toute mauvaise rencontre et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de traverser au beau milieu de la nuit tout Poudlard.

- Je voulais te parler…

- A propos de quoi ? De ton merveilleux coup d'éclat dans la grande salle. Grâce à ça, tout le monde se demande si tu n'es pas devenu fou.

- Je… »

Il semblait furieux, hors de lui, prêt à exploser et je me retrouvais moi au stade de gamin pris en faute.

« Tu devrais partir, Potter. Pense à Drago, nous avions convenu que pour plus de sécurité, tu ne devais pas le laisser.

- Il dort, j'ai laissé Ruby et Dobby dans l'appartement pour surveiller que tout se passe bien.

- Pff, des elfes…

- Oui, ils sauront parfaitement gérer en cas de problème, je leur ai déjà dit de transplaner en pensant à moi s'il y a le moindre souci, cela devrait suffire pour qu'ils me retrouvent, non ? »

Sev souffla et se dirigea alors en direction d'un fauteuil, sur la table basse reposait un flacon de Whisky pur feu et un verre qui avait déjà dû servir. Je pris instinctivement place à côté, même si j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus comme le mois dernier, lorsque nous nous asseyions l'un en face de l'autre, dans le salon du Manoir des Prince.

« Tu me sers un verre ?

- Potter, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne serait pas judicieux que tu finisses ta première nuit ici et c'est ce qu'il se passera si nous buvons tous les deux. »

Son visage d'Andrew était sérieux, fermé.

« Bon dieu, Sev, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Si c'était seulement aujourd'hui mais depuis la mort de Narcissa, tu m'évites… »

Une voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était avant, le jour à Godric's hollow, le jour de…

« Potter, cela n'a rien à voir !

- Et d'abord arrête de m'appeler ainsi, Sev. Il n'y a que nous et dans ces murs, tu n'es pas mon Professeur mais mon amant, enfin, c'est ce que je crois encore. »

Ma voix avait crissé de dépit.

« Harry… Il serait justement peut-être plus prudent que…

- Alors c'est ça…

- Harry, nous ne sommes plus au Manoir où nous avons vécu ensemble, 24 heures sur 24 depuis plus d'un mois, mais à présent…

- A présent quoi ? Tu as assez joué avec moi, je dois te rappeler la prophétie… Unique amour. »

Je lui souriais de façon mauvaise et il souffla, il paraissait encore plus las et fatigué.

« Ce n'est qu'une prophétie de Trelawney. Et même si c'est vrai, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas forcément l'autre personne, quoi qu'en pense Albus… »

Je me levais d'un bond, outré, écoeuré, finalement, j'avais eu tort d'être aussi optimiste. Alors que j'étais face à lui et que je le dominais de toute ma hauteur, il ne semblait guère y prêter attention.

« Harry, calme-toi, cela ne sert à rien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et effectivement et je crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution.

- Quel a été le fruit de ta réflexion ? Je te prie.

- Nous devons tout arrêter à Poudlard, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Dangereux ? Ne te cherche pas d'excuse ! Et cette réflexion, elle, a commencé quand exactement ? Le jour de l'anniversaire de Regulus. »

Voilà je l'avais dit, le nom fatidique était tombé comme un couperet. Il me fusilla du regard, il était fou de rage, sa respiration s'était accélérée.

« Comment sais-tu sa date d'anniversaire ? »

J'avais été trop loin, je m'en rendais compte et je risquais de m'en mordre les doigts plus tard mais pour l'instant, j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser faire et je préférai ignorer sa question que je balayais d'un revers de la main.

« C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse de savoir comment je pourrais connaître sa date d'anniversaire, c'est pathétique.

- Potter, ne dépasse pas les limites.

- POTTER ! POTTER ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je revienne en arrière, tu n'as qu'à ne pas te comporter comme un gamin insupportable, comme un Potter. Alors réponds-moi : Comment savais-tu que c'était son anniversaire ? »

Severus s'était levé d'un bond et m'avait violemment agrippé le bras. Je voyais sa jugulaire battre furieusement.

« Eh bien, si tu y tiens tant, je vais te dire… Oui, je savais que c'était son anniversaire et ce n'est pas tout, bien avant j'avais connaissance de votre amour. »

J'avais presque craché le dernier mot. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me gifle ou se rebelle de quelque façon que ce soit mais ce fut le contraire, il me lâcha le bras. Il semblait sonné, perdu et je regrettai aussitôt amèrement mes dernières paroles.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

- Quoi ? Que je sache la vérité. Rassure-toi, ne remets pas en cause tes capacités d'occlumens. J'ai trouvé des souvenirs de Regulus à Grimmaurd et j'ai… j'ai découvert votre histoire.

- A Grimmaurd ?

- Oui, le fameux soir où tu m'as fait boire pour savoir ce qui se passait. Tu te rappelles ? »

Il s'était assis et je voyais à son regard que tous les rouages de son esprit se mettaient en branle et inévitablement, à un moment ou un autre, il me ferait une remarque cynique sur ma capacité serpentardesque de cacher des informations.

« Potter, c'est pour ça que tu nous as mis en danger… Tu ne supportais pas de rester au Manoir, tu étais jaloux d'une relation vieille de vingt ans.

- Tu te fous de moi, vieille de vingt ans. C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi triste, ce jour-là et c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien répondu à Rodolphus ?

- Quoi ?

- Sev, qui as-tu préféré baiser, lui ou moi ? »

Il rit simplement, j'aurais pu en être vexé si je n'étais pas tellement en rage et il finit par rajouter froidement, toute sa colère semblait retombée alors que la mienne n'avait fait que croître.

« Potter, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller… Ma décision est irrévocable.

- Sev, arrête… »

Mon ton aurait dû être dur, cassant mais à mon grand regret, il était presque suppliant et je m'en voulais de me montrer aussi faible, aussi attaché. Cette fois, Sev ne résista pas, il se leva et m'embrassa légèrement avec une infinie douceur, sensation que je n'avais que très peu connue jusqu'alors.

« Au début, après notre première fois, Albus m'avait dit que notre relation était possible car tu étais majeur, consentant.

- Vous avez parlé de notre relation ? Tu avais besoin du consentement d'Albus ?

- Ecoute, Potter, au lieu de poser des questions stupides. La dernière raison, il m'a dit que je n'étais plus ton professeur…

- Mais, ce n'est plus le cas, je n'ai pas Severus Snape comme professeur et puis même Albus, il s'en fiche en vérité.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, enfin pas plus que d'habitude. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors il continua :

« Tu vas être surveillé par tes amis, à cause de Drago et moi par les autres professeurs du fait de mon patronyme, nous ne pouvons pas ajouter un comportement suspect à la liste. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes sauf en cas de nécessité vitale dans mes appartements. Potter, je ne changerai pas d'avis, nous ne sommes plus au Manoir, tout est différent. Retourne retrouver Malefoy.

- Depuis quand as-tu décidé de redevenir ce crétin sans cœur ? »

Il ne pouvait pas, après ce qui s'était passé me laisser partir ainsi, pas alors qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu sur tout, sur Regulus. Alors que je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher ses lèvres, il se détourna et alla chercher ma cape d'invisibilité que j'avais laissé tomber à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il me la tendit puis ouvrit la porte des cachots. J'étais en colère et abattu, un mélange étrange et absurde, je sentais que des larmes commencer à couler le long de mes joues. Lorsque je lui souhaitais 'bonne nuit', il ne me répondit que du bout des lèvres, j'avais pris l'habitude depuis une semaine qu'il se montre plus froid et distant mais là, je ressentis comme un vent d'air me traverser. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, il venait de me rejeter.

A suivre…

Donc c'est fini mais tout n'est jamais irrévocable. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce changement me ferait très plaisir.

Je vous signale pour ceux qui l'ignorent que je me suis lancé dans un couple rare Charlie/Harry et que le dernier chapitre en date a été publié la semaine dernière.


	42. Chapter 42 : Hostilité

Chapitre 42 :

**Coucou, je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, je publie cette fois Harry et l'héritier après oups pratiquement 4 mois. Et pour la semaine prochaine, j'ai déjà un chapitre d'un été inoubliable de prêt.**

**La dernière fois, nous avions laissé nos deux héros dans une triste situation. Severus avait rompu avec Harry pour le protéger d'après ses dires et comment tout cela va se dérouler.**

**En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 42 : Hostilité**

Je me réveillai après l'une de mes pires nuits de ma vie, je me sentais nauséeux et au bord du gouffre. J'avais vu à travers mes cauchemars, Lestrange ricaner, Narcissa se vider de son sang, Voldemort massacrer des moldus innocents et un jeune Severus embrasser un brun dont je ne pouvais voir le visage. Ce matin, je n'avais tout simplement plus la force de me lever, je voulais seulement rester dans ce lit jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne reconnaître qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne. Je n'étais malheureusement plus assez naïf et je souris devant ma propre stupidité. Cela faisait à présent dix jours que nous nous étions séparés et il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre regret ni le moindre remord. C'était même plutôt l'inverse, il avait l'air d'être parfaitement en forme, il était devenu la nouvelle attraction de Poudlard, le superbe et énigmatique professeur de potion. Toutes les filles de Poudlard, à commencer par Ginny n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, il était si gentil et tellement mystérieux. Il semblait même qu'il ne s'entende pas trop mal avec Remus. Foutaises ! Le martèlement contre la porte de ma chambre et la voix peu amène de Malefoy finirent de totalement me sortir de mes rêveries :

« Potter, dans exactement trente minutes, nous avons cours de potion donc si tu pouvais te lever tout de suite, je préférerais. »

Je me contentai de grogner de façon peu élégante, il n'avait qu'à partir tout seul, il était peu probable que Nott et les autres Serpentards ne s'en prennent à lui ce matin et sans prêter guère plus d'attention à mon 'colocataire', je me tournai dans le lit et remontai les couvertures sur mon visage. Malheureusement, pour moi, j'avais oublié à quel point Malefoy était un être maléfique et… STUPIDE. Le blond avait surgi dans la pièce tel une furie et avait ouvert en grand les rideaux en velours rouge écarlate.

« La Belle aux bois dormant, on se lève ! Je ne le répéterai pas une fois de plus ou sinon tu me le paieras chèrement ! »

Je gémis devant la lumière blanche qui pénétrait largement dans la chambre et je me contentai de lever un sourcil étonné. Depuis quand l'héritier des Malefoy connaissait-il des contes moldus ? Mais apparemment, Malefoy n'avait cure de mes interrogations, il me dévisagea comme si je n'étais qu'un moldu insignifiant et ridicule.

« Potter, je me fiche de savoir ce qui a pu traverser ton esprit tordu.

- Rien, je me demandai seulement depuis quand tu t'intéressais aux moldus.

- C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais.

- Oublie, ce n'est rien. Bon, Malefoy, soyons sérieux. Si tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas répondu, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours, donc si tu pouvais quitter ces lieux, je t'en serais gré.

- Tu plaisantes, Potter. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue le jour de la rentrée mais tu as des ASPICS à passer en fin d'année, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agit pas entre temps, donc tu dois aller en cours et travailler.

- On dirait Hermione.

- Ne m'insulte pas Potter et laisse la sang de bourbe, là où elle doit être, dans les bras de la belette ! Cela vaut mieux. Je ne vais pas attendre sagement que Sa Majesté, le survivant daigne se préparer, je vais dans la Grande Salle mais si tu n'es pas là-bas dans dix minutes, je reviendrai et tu regretteras de ne pas te retrouver en face de Voldemort. »

Il jeta alors un sort sur ma couverture qui à mon grand regret se plia toute seule et se rangea dans l'armoire.

« Dix minutes, Potter ! »

Je soupirai de frustration et de rage lorsque j'entendis la porte de l'appartement claquer violemment. Malefoy était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, bon, j'étais peut-être légèrement responsable. Depuis la rentrée, je n'étais pas des plus faciles à vivre or depuis son retour, il n'avait plus que moi comme soutien. Hermione et Seamus essayaient bien de lui faire la conversation de temps en temps mais c'était sans grande conviction et Drago ne faisait guère d'effort non plus. Ses anciens amis avaient également ostensiblement tourné le dos au blond et je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils l'attaquent un jour comme les lâches qu'ils sont.

Après une ou deux minutes d'hésitation, je me décidai enfin et sautai dans la douche. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à trouver en sortant de l'appartement, Seamus faisant le pied de grue devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Charmant accueil. Tu aurais pu me dire 'Bonjour, Seamus, c'est gentil d'être venu me chercher. Merci.' et j'aurai répondu dans un sourire 'Bonjour à toi, Harry, ce n'est rien, voyons.' »

Seamus s'était mis à imiter ma voix avec facilité et me souriait narquoisement, je me renfrognais davantage.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Que fous-tu ici ?

- J'ai croisé Malefoy avant que je n'arrive dans la grande salle, il était furieux. Il m'a demandé ou plutôt ordonner de surveiller que je cite 'Sa sérénissime majesté' ne se sauve pas de la chambre avant son retour.

- Je rêve, c'est lui qui doit me surveiller à présent. Et depuis quand tu l'écoutes celui-là ?

- Jaloux ?

- De Malefoy ?

- Non, de moi, pardi. »

J'ai dû légèrement quitter la terre, durant une fraction de seconde. Seamus venait bien de me demander si j'étais jaloux que Malefoy puisse sortir avec lui. Seamus explosa de rire.

« Bon, je pense que je peux le rayer de la liste des suspects.

- Des suspects ?

- Je voulais savoir si c'était lui qui était responsable de tout ?

- Tout quoi ?

- Tes yeux cernés et tristes. »

Seamus s'arrêta, il me fixait étrangement et passa juste durant quelques instants son index sur ma joue rose avant de reprendre sa marche et de continuer à parler.

« Bon, apparemment, ce n'est pas lui. Pourtant, c'était le plus logique, tu es avec lui, tous les jours, presque sans discontinuité, depuis la rentrée. On dirait presque que tu le suis à la robe. Tu sais, beaucoup d'élèves parlent de votre 'relation privilégiée' depuis votre arrivée. Je m'étais figuré que c'était de lui dont tu m'avais parlé dans le Poudlard express, tu sais celui qui a fait que tu ne regardes plus les filles.

- Seam', désolé de gâcher le film que tu avais si bien conçu. Mais je n'ai en aucun cas, fait quoi que ce soit avec Malefoy. »

Je faisais une mine dégoûtée qui n'échappa pas à mon ami qui en réponse dodelina de la tête d'un air fataliste.

« Je veux bien que ton nouvel amant soit l'amour de ta vie mais de là à être dégoûté d'une éventuelle relation avec Malefoy, il y a une marge.

- Seam, moins fort, je n'ai aucune envie que tout Poudlard soit au courant. De toute manière, il n'y a plus rien à raconter.

- J'avais donc raison ! »

Seam semblait presque heureux de l'apprendre mais il suffit qu'il me regarde dans les yeux pour qu'il s'excuse lamentablement, tout embarrassé et penaud. J'aurais dû lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que de toute manière, il n'y était pour rien mais je n'en avais ni le courage ni l'envie et je me contentai d'accélérer le pas en direction de la grande salle. Seamus devait presque courir pour rester à mes côtés et c'était ainsi qu'à moitié essoufflés, nous rentrions dans la grande salle et nous nous dirigeâmes aussitôt vers la table des gryffondors. Je me refusai à jeter un œil sur la table des Professeurs, je n'avais aucune intention de me laisser à nouveau aller. Quand Seamus, d'un air joyeux, lança un bonjour sonore, personne ne réagit. Aïe ! Malefoy et Ron se regardaient comme des chiens de faïence. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dix minutes, seuls, sans qu'ils ne se déclarent une guerre éternelle. Je n'avais aucune envie d'intervenir. De toute manière, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour se chamailler comme des gamins. Je pris instinctivement place à côté de Malefoy comme je le faisais d'habitude ce qui me valut une moue écoeurée de mon meilleur ami. Magiquement étaient apparus dans mon assiette deux œufs sur le plat, trois tranches de bacon et je commençais à manger.

« Comment tu peux supporter ça, Harry ? »

La bouche pleine, je regardai, incrédule, Ron. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

« Ce n'est rien, Harry. Et toi, Ron, je te conseille de te calmer, les professeurs Lupin et Prince nous surveillent déjà depuis un petit moment. ajouta Hermione, fusillant du regard le dernier des fils Weasley. »

Je tournai instinctivement mon regard vers la table des Professeurs. Si Remus me souriait gentiment, Sev lui me fixait avec rage et hargne, ce qui était plutôt surprenant, généralement il m'ignorait tout simplement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ?

« Mais, Hermione, c'est dégueulasse ce qu'insinue la fouine !

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as été dire encore !

- Il m'a posé une question et je lui ai seulement dit ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

- Saleté ! Tu n'as pas honte de le salir ainsi alors qu'il t'a aidé ! »

Ron s'était levé d'un bond, posant ses mains sur la lourde table en bois. Sa baguette qu'il avait laissée à côté de lui faisait des étincelles.

« Pourrais-je avoir de plus amples explications ? Je ne comprends absolument rien.

- Pas de souci, Potter. L'autre voulait savoir pourquoi tu n'étais toujours pas arrivé, vu que jusqu'à aujourd'hui on ne s'est pas quitté. Alors c'est simple, je lui ai tout bêtement répondu que tu étais fatigué.

- N'importe quoi. »

Ron boudait et il était clair que Drago n'avait pas dit l'exacte vérité. Je n'avais pas de difficulté à imaginer ce que Malefoy avait dû raconter, probablement que j'étais fatigué suite à notre dernière nuit ensemble, absolument torride. Ridicule ! Je ne me sentais pas le courage de reprocher quoi que ce soit à Malefoy ni même de nier et je me levai de table même si je n'avais pas encore fini de petit-déjeuner.

« Vous êtes tous les deux pathétiques à vous disputer comme deux gamins, je ne veux même pas m'en mêler. Dites ce que vous voulez ! Croyez ce que vous voulez ! Malefoy, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre dans les cachots. »

J'avais traversé la moitié de la salle, lorsque j'entendis Seamus me héler.

« Attends-moi, Harry, je viens avec toi.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne suis plus le cours de potion depuis plus d'un an ? »

Seamus se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, d'un air embarrassé, je souris, amusé, et cela me faisait du bien, tellement de bien après la scène ridicule de Ron et Drago. Instinctivement, je lui fis un clin d'œil et nous quittâmes ensemble la grande salle. Nous bavardions de choses et d'autres, de mon retour en équipe de quidditch, de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Il était clair que Seamus essayait de me changer les idées et j'étais à la fois touché et inquiet de ses intentions. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si cela n'était pas injuste pour Seamus qui me consolait au lieu de rester auprès de Dean.

« Tu peux y aller, tu sais. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je suis un grand garçon.

- Ca, je n'en ai jamais douté. J'ai déjà pu m'en rendre compte dans d'autres circonstances. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher, il me regardait la tête penchée légèrement de côté, d'un air entendu. Puis, il tourna vivement la tête vers le fond du couloir.

« Harry, il n'y a encore personne et il nous reste quelques minutes de répit avant l'arrivée des autres. »

Il s'était rapproché dangereusement et je sentis ma gorge s'assécher brusquement. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de scène et je savais comment cela se terminait systématiquement. Seamus me fixait avec des yeux de chat affamé, il posa sa main gauche sous mon menton et passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ici en plein milieu du couloir. Il dut le comprendre à mon regard, il me fit signe de ne pas parler en posant délicatement son index devant ma bouche. Il me prit alors le bras et me conduisit un peu plus loin, dans un recoin sombre, protégé par une armure. Nous avions découvert cette cachette par hasard, l'année dernière, au cours de l'un de nombreux jeux. Il commença par légèrement m'embrasser. Nous ne l'avions plus refait depuis près d'un an et nous devions d'abord nous redécouvrir peu à peu. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être doué. Il était à la fois doux et puissant. Il me mordillait ma lèvre inférieure et la suçotait comme si c'était une glace en pleine canicule. Je gémissais assez lamentablement, me laissant progressivement aller. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse et ouvraient quelques boutons inutiles. Dès que ma chemise fut entièrement défaite, il posa ses mains sur ma taille, à même la peau et je frissonnais.

« Seam, tes mains…

- Que se passe-t-il avec mes mains ? »

Il redoublait d'effort, faisant glisser sur ma fermeture éclair ses longs doigts aventureux.

« Non, Seam, s'il te plaît. Cela ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

- Quelles choses ? Il t'a laissé, il me semble. »

Il avait raison, Sev m'avait lâchement jeté mais j'espérais encore qu'un jour il change d'avis et surtout, je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs à Seam.

« Pour nous deux, je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis l'année dernière.

- Mais, il n'y a pas de problème, je le sais parfaitement, nous ne faisons que nous amuser. Tu as besoin de réconfort et moi j'ai envie de te réconforter. »

Et sans que je puisse ajouter un seul mot, Seamus serra sa prise autour de ma taille et me plaqua contre le mur en pierre froid et rugueux. Cette fois, il m'attaqua plus férocement, m'embrassant avec force et détermination et j'y plongeai avec délice, mes remords s'envolaient un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Il avait glissé une de ses jambes entre les miennes et s'appuyait contre mon entrejambe qui se faisait plus douloureux. Il murmura contre mon oreille que c'était bon de se retrouver. Il attrapa mes jambes et fit en sorte que je m'accroche à sa taille. Ses mains jouaient entre le bas de mes reins et mes fesses. Sa bouche se mit à me dévorer le cou et à remonter lentement mais inexorablement vers ma bouche qu'il pilla littéralement, sauvagement. Je me sentais parfaitement bien, j'avais l'impression de revenir un an en arrière. Malgré son pantalon, je pouvais me rendre compte qu'il était dur. Il me murmura alors au creux de l'oreille :

« Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas trop mais séchons les cours. J'ai envie de toi. »

J'avais fermé les yeux sous toutes ces sensations et lorsque j'entendis la voix chaude et sensuelle de Seamus, je les ouvris sous le choc. J'aurais voulu lui répondre mais un raclement de gorge résonna à notre proximité. Deux perles sombres nous fixaient, elles pétillaient de mille feux où la rage se disputait à l'envie.

« Se…

- Plus un mot, jeunes gens. Cinq cents points en moins pour gryffondor pour tenue et comportement indécents. Je pense que vous devriez rejoindre immédiatement mon cours, Mr Potter à moins bien sûr que vous jugez plus utile pour votre avenir d'accéder à la demande de votre ami. »

Seamus était dos tourné à Sev et lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Andrew Prince, il me lâcha aussitôt. Je tirais aussi fort que possible sur ma chemise et me reboutonnais à la vitesse de l'éclair plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Sev me dévisageait avec amertume, il finit cependant par s'adresser à Seamus :

« Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ? Je ne crois pas que vous suiviez l'un de mes enseignements.

- Finnegan.

- Comment je n'ai pas compris ?

- Par… Pardon. Seamus Finnegan

- A qui pensez-vous vous adresser, Monsieur Finnegan ?

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. »

Seam avait les yeux rivés au sol, il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait et j'étais pris entre la colère et la joie de voir Sev aussi jaloux.

« Messieurs, rejoignez vos cours de suite où sinon, en plus des points en moins, je rajoute un mois de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard. »

Sev s'en retourna retrouver ses quelques élèves de septième année, faisant virevolter ses longues robes noires. Seam le regardait s'en aller, il était effaré, sous le choc. Il finit après quelques secondes par tourner la tête dans ma direction.

« Dire que toutes les filles sont folles de lui. Moi, il me fait penser à Rogue, il a l'air aussi sévère et persécuteur. Tu sais que j'ai entendu des bruits de couloir, ce serait son cousin.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Remus me l'a déjà dit.

- Alors, c'est vrai ?

- Ils étaient à Poudlard à la même époque.

- Et ils ont accepté qu'il enseigne ici malgré tout et s'il est en contact avec Rogue ?

- Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, il n'y avait pas grand monde de volontaire à la succession de Slughorn et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il a l'air d'être plutôt un bon enseignant.

- Tu m'excuseras mais là, il avait plus l'air d'un fou furieux.

- Ca va. On ne s'en tire pas trop mal. Imagine si c'était Rusard qui nous avait découverts. Il aurait remis à jour enfin les châtiments corporels comme il en rêve depuis tant d'années.

- L'horreur. Ouais, enfin, c'est dommage, c'était une bonne cachette. Personne ne nous avait encore surpris mais je crois que cette fois, nous ne pourrons plus venir ici. »

Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention, perdu dans mes pensées. Seamus continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était, il ne semblait pas remarquer mon trouble.

« De toute façon, je m'en fiche de ce prof. Ce qui est surtout dommage, c'est que nous ayons dû nous interrompre au meilleur moment, au moment où tu allais accepter ma proposition. »

Il se pencha sur mon visage et je sentis de nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne mais je reculai presque instantanément.

« Il est temps d'aller en cours, je pense ou sinon on risque de finir tous nos temps libres en retenue avec Rusard.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, beau gosse. »

Seamus me laissa ainsi entrer dans les cachots, totalement perdu. Je présumai que Sev avait dû commencer à faire l'appel et je pénétrai le plus silencieusement possible dans la salle. Sev évidemment ne manqua pas l'occasion de me mettre mal à l'aise.

« Monsieur Potter, ravi de voir que vous vous décidez enfin à nous rejoindre, j'espère que cela ne fut pas trop difficile pour vous d'avoir dû arrêter toute autre activité pour venir à un simple cours de potion. »

J'étais dévoré par l'envie de lui rétorquer que si j'étais en retard, tout était de sa faute à LUI et à personne d'autre mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu et à la place, je m'installai aux côtés de Drago, mon nouveau partenaire en potion. Il me dévisageait avec incompréhension tout comme Ron et Hermione, j'étais parti beaucoup plus tôt qu'eux et pourtant, j'avais cinq bonnes minutes de retard. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules, je n'avais en aucun cas envie de me justifier. Leurs regards inquisiteurs ne furent que le début d'un cours cauchemardesque. Severus nous avait demandé de réaliser une potion de Felix felicis que j'avais déjà parfaitement réussi et notamment cet été lorsque je m'entraînais avec lui. Et étrangement, si la dernière fois, il n'avait rien jugé utile de me reprocher, aujourd'hui, tout était prétexte à faire disparaître le contenu de notre chaudron, une teinte pas assez foncée après le rajout de racine de bardane, un bouillonnement trop important… Bref, Sev venait de faire disparaître notre préparation pour la cinquième fois. Drago me regardait avec colère, à ce rythme, nous allions obtenir un joli troll, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé au prince des serpentards. Lorsque la cloche de la fin de cours retentit, nous n'avions pu réaliser que la moitié de la préparation alors que les autres paires remplissaient leur fiole de potion de félicité. Drago m'incendiait et m'insultait depuis plusieurs minutes, il prenait cette histoire comme un affront personnel, il ne pouvait supporter de voir Hermione le devancer dans sa matière de prédilection et finalement, énervé, je lui répliquai froidement de se débrouiller avec ses amis serpentards la prochaine fois. Sev qui n'avait eu de cesse de tourner avec malveillance autour de notre table finit par asséner froidement :

« Monsieur Potter, non content d'arriver en retard à mon cours, de faire une préparation des plus piteuses, vous vous permettez de déranger les autres étudiants dans leur travail. Restez ici, tous les autres, vous pouvez partir. Posez sur le bureau vos différentes préparations et en silence, merci. »

Je m'étais rassis, j'avais posé ma tête dans mes mains et regardai Ron et Hermione partir dans le brouhaha général. Je pouvais lire dans leurs yeux de l'appréhension, de l'inquiétude, Ron devait croire que jamais plus je ne sortirai vivant des cachots. Drago lui me murmura en reprenant ses affaires, un peu plus calme :

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé mais règle ça vite avec lui. Cela devient urgent, vous êtes aussi incontrôlables l'un que l'autre. Et surtout, Potter, je ne veux plus jamais être pris au milieu de vos disputes de couple, sinon tu me le paieras.

- Faut-il que nous soyons encore en couple. lâchai-je hargneusement. »

Le blond me regardait complètement médusé et ne réagit que lorsque Sev lui demanda de quitter la pièce immédiatement. Lorsqu'enfin, nous ne fûmes plus que tous les deux, il jeta un sort d'intimité.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile à moins bien sûr que tu n'ais changé d'avis pour nous deux ?

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Je m'amuse, Seamus est très gentil avec moi, lui.

- Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, même ce Finnegan, je m'en contrefous. Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es sensé veiller sur Drago et tu l'as laissé seul ce matin ?

- C'est incroyable, tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi. Tu n'as pas de meilleure excuse en stock. Drago ! »

Je m'étais levé, fou de colère, je m'attendais à une scène de jalousie mais Sev n'assumait même pas. Nous nous faisions à présent face, je serrai furieusement ma baguette dans ma main.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Pendant tout le cours, tu t'es comporté comme un connard. Après cette scène, Ron et Hermione risquent de se méfier encore plus de toi ! Ils vont se demander si tu es vraiment différent de ton cousin.

- Même Weasley a pu remarqué ton retard impardonnable et cela justifie parfaitement ma mauvaise humeur à ton encontre.

- Tu vois, tu l'admets finalement ! Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Drago. Tu es juste furieux parce que j'étais en retard. Tu m'as fait payer le fait que j'étais avec…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je me fiche pas mal de Seamus Finnegan et de vos roucoulades. Nous ne nous sommes rien promis, il me semble.

- Tu es ridicule à te persuader qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Tu as beau faire semblant, je ne vois qu'une chose, tu es jaloux, tu n'as pas supporté de me voir quitter la grande salle avec Seam. Et après, comme par hasard, tu as trouvé tout de suite la cachette que nous avions utilisée une dizaine de fois l'an dernier sans jamais nous faire surprendre. Je pourrais presque croire que tu nous as suivis, méfie-toi.»

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve mais il paraissait plutôt las et je fis attention que même le superbe Andrew Prince était fatigué. Finalement, je me demandais s'il vivait la situation aussi bien que je le croyais. Je tentais de me rapprocher de lui, enfin calmé mais il détourna la tête simplement, trop facilement à mon goût. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'espérais, son regard noir impénétrable me laissait étrange.

« Harry… souffla-t-il. Je t'ai tout dit, à la rentrée. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as retenu ici ? Et ne me dis pas que c'était uniquement pour cette histoire de Drago, je te prie.

- Tu as eu d'autres visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis la rentrée ?

- Non. Tout est très calme. Il semble qu'il n'a plus grand-chose à me montrer depuis la mort de Narcissa. »

A ce souvenir douloureux, un lourd silence rempli d'amertume et de regret s'abattit sur les cachots. Cela avait marqué le début de notre éloignement. Sev était parti essuyer le tableau noir et j'attendais patiemment. Je commençais à connaître ses réactions et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas encore fini.

« Je voulais te parler de ton entraînement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare une nouvelle attaque.

- Quand l'as-tu revu ?

- Il m'a convoqué hier.

- Et évidemment, tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir avant !

- Harry, je ne pouvais pas et puis de toute manière, cela n'aurait servi à rien !

- Mais bien sûr, pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter ? C'est vrai, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. »

Sev souffla, un brin exaspéré, il retourna s'asseoir pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Il croisa ses doigts devant son visage.

« Pour être exact, je ne suis pas rien pour toi, je suis ton professeur et il est de mon devoir de parfaire ton enseignement. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé…

- Tu as décidé ?

- _J'ai décidé_ que tous les soirs, tu viendrais t'entraîner à la défense contre les forces de mal.

- L'enseignement de Remus est largement suffisant. »

Sev se contenta de ricaner assez méchamment et répliqua froidement :

« Je doute que Lupin sache autant de choses que moi sur la magie noire ou la science des animagi. »

Je le maudissais, il était si horripilant. Durant tout le mois dernier, malgré mon insistance, il avait toujours refusé de me conseiller sur les transformations en animagus.

« T'es vraiment qu'un salopard. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est important pour moi.

- Effectivement, mais que pouvais-tu attendre d'un crétin sans cœur comme moi ?

- Ce n'est pas…

- Si, Harry, c'est exactement ce que tu as dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

- Et où crois-tu pouvoir réaliser ton merveilleux projet ?

- Mais voyons, réfléchis. Où as-tu enseigné à ces pauvres sorciers qui te servent d'amis lors de ta cinquième année ?

- Tu te fous de moi. Tu veux que nous nous retrouvions tous seuls, tous les soirs, là où tu m'as fait l'amour pour la première fois ! »

J'étais choqué, outré et lui au contraire était calme, trop calme. Il continua froidement, d'un ton mielleux.

« Mais il est hors de question que cela se reproduise, c'est pour cela que nous allons prendre quelques précautions. Tu viendras tous les soirs à vingt heures, après le repas mais je veux que tu n'arrives jamais avant moi.

- Et comment tu veux que je sache si tu es déjà à l'intérieur ou pas ?

- Eh bien. Qui l'eut cru mais les Maraudeurs vont enfin payer leur dette à mon égard. Tu te rappelles que tu m'as expliqué le principe d'une certaine carte. Il te sera aisé de savoir si je suis déjà dans la salle sur demande.

- Alors, tu vas utiliser contre moi tout ce que j'ai pu te confier. C'est…

- Ignoble, écoeurant. Inutile d'insister. Il n'empêche que je t'attends ce soir, à vingt heures. Tu peux partir à présent. »

Sev leva alors le sort d'intimité et commença à corriger un tas de parchemin comme si je n'étais déjà plus là. Je quittai furieux les cachots. Je me demandai même s'il n'avait pas tout orchestré depuis le début, sa froideur durant le cours, tout simplement pour me pousser à bout et avoir une raison de me faire rester en fin d'heure. Ce n'était peut-être pas de la jalousie. Non, je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, IL ETAIT JALOUX et ce soir, quand je le retrouverai, j'avais bien l'intention de le lui faire admettre.

A suivre…


	43. Chapter 43 : Joyeux anniversaire !

**Voilà, un cadeau de Noël pour celles et ceux qu suivent cette histoire, en espérant que ce chapitre écrit dans les difficultés. Si tout se passe bien, avant le nouvel an vous aurez un chapitre d'un été inoubliable.**

**Rappel : Harry et Severus sous l'apparence d'Andrew Prince sont à Poudlard. Ils se sont séparés suite à une volonté de Severus mais cela peut-il tenir ?**

**Bonne lecture et encore bonnes fêtes à tout le monde.**

**A bientôt.**

**Chapitre 43 : Joyeux anniversaire !  
**

Je l'attendais depuis près de dix minutes, arpentant la salle d'un côté à l'autre avec impatience et rage. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé et je me retrouvais partagé entre l'angoisse qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et la colère qu'il se permette d'être en retard à nos cours particuliers. Pourtant, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, nous avions tout bien réglé. A vingt heures précises, il me rejoignait dans la salle sur demande, après le repas dans la Grande Salle. La plupart du temps, Drago Malefoy lui servait d'alibi. Ils quittaient ensemble la table des Gryffondors et rejoignaient leur appartement privé puis Harry muni de sa cape d'invisibilité et de sa carte s'échappait pour me retrouver. Evidemment, il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque et deux elfes de maison restaient dans l'appartement jusqu'au retour d'Harry, pour être bien sûr que tout se passe bien avec Drago. Nous travaillions un peu comme au Manoir, aussi bien les sorts de magie noire et contre-sorts que les potions. Nous avions également commencé l'étude des animagus depuis environ une semaine et apparemment, il existait un domaine dans le monde de la magie pour lequel Harry Potter ne semblait pas exceller. Après plus d'une dizaine de tentatives et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se connecter avec sa forme animale.

Je revoyais encore son regard éberlué lorsque je lui avais avoué à mi-mot que je connaissais ma forme animagus mais que je ne l'avais pour ainsi dire jamais utilisée. Je m'étais obstinément refusé à lui dire quel était mon animal. Un loup ! Si peu serpentard et tellement loin de moi. A l'époque de ma découverte, j'avais mis ça sur le compte d'une vengeance personnelle de Merlin pour m'être moqué sans honte de Remus. La première et unique fois où je m'étais vu ainsi transformé, je m'étais senti juste misérable et lamentable et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais me servir de ce pouvoir.

La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement pénible. Harry avait pris un malin plaisir à me pousser à bout, constamment et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait me prouver. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Lupin était venu me chercher ce matin comme il le faisait tous les jours, depuis la rentrée. Je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi il tenait tant à accomplir ce rituel. Peut-être était-ce un reste de culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu éviter que Severus Rogue devienne la pire des ordures ou peut-être, par sa présence à mes côtés, voulait-il montrer à Andrew Prince qu'il ne le jugerait pas pour les fautes de son cousin ? Peu m'importe de toute manière. Aujourd'hui, j'avais trouvé le loup-garou particulièrement de bonne humeur. Tout en marchant en direction de la grande salle, il sifflotait joyeusement. Il me racontait, hilare, son dernier cours commun entre les cinquièmes années Serpentard et Gryffondor lorsque nous étions tombés sur Harry et Finnegan. Ils étaient au beau milieu du couloir et Finnegan s'amusait à taquiner mon brun tout naturellement. Sous prétexte de jeux enfantins, il le touchait, lui enserrait la taille, lui soufflait dans le cou. L'une de ses mains avait d'ailleurs mystérieusement disparu dans les pans de la robe d'Harry. Ses hoquets de surprise ne faisaient que stimuler un peu plus l'irlandais. Je m'apprêtais à enlever des points à Gryffondor pour comportement indécent en public lorsque je fus interrompu par Remus. Le professeur en défense contre les forces de mal se racla la gorge et les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

« Harry, Seamus, voyons, il y a des êtres jeunes et influençables dans cet établissement ! »

Les deux Gryffondor se séparèrent se tenant droits comme un 'i'. Harry était visiblement gêné que cette réflexion puisse venir de la personne qu'il considérait comme son père. Il ne me lança par contre qu'un seul regard froid et distant avant de se détourner et reporter toute son attention sur Remus. Il reprit sur un ton un peu moqueur :

« On s'amusait, c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien de bien méchant, en tout cas rien que la morale ne puisse réprouver. Et puis, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, Monsieur le Maraudeur. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire la morale, non ? »

Harry chercha dans la foule d'étudiants qui passait une tête particulière avant de reprendre :

« Au fait, Tonks n'est pas avec toi, je devais la voir ce matin au sujet de la transformation de Mohr mais je ne l'ai pas encore aperçue.

- Euh, non. Pas encore, elle ne devrait pas trop tarder je pense. »

Remus avait alors légèrement rougi. J'avais vu mon ancien ennemi être totalement déstabilisé lorsque toute l'école avait appris qu'il partageait sa vie avec Nymphadora Tonks et même, après plus d'un mois, il ne supportait toujours pas qu'Harry puisse le taquiner à ce propos. Ce matin, toutefois, il semblait encore plus gêné, il bredouilla très mal à l'aise, fixant un point au sol :

« Euh… Harry, tu… tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, venir me voir dans mon bureau avant le début des cours.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure, alors. »

Harry nous fit un clin d'œil avant de s'enfuir en compagnie de l'autre Gryffondor, en direction de la grande salle, pour rejoindre ses amis. Au cours du petit-déjeuner, un vif mal de tête m'avait assailli, je ne supportais plus de voir Finnegan qui sous prétexte de se servir en thé, en viennoiseries s'approcher toujours plus près d'Harry, lui susurrant des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Harry gloussait et lui souriait gentiment. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'avancer et d'écouter pour deviner la pauvreté de leur conversation. Souvent, le brun me lançait des coups d'œil avant de se pencher à son tour, contre Finnegan, le frôlant parfois. Même, Drago Malefoy n'était pas dupe du petit jeu d'Harry, il me dévisageait d'un air sarcastique, un léger rictus aux coins des lèvres. Il attendait visiblement le moment où ne supportant plus cette vision abjecte, j'attaquerais le Gryffondor. Lorsque je m'étais resservi une nouvelle portion de porridge, j'avais dû frapper un peu trop fort la cuillère contre le bord de mon assiette. Remus avait levé instantanément un sourcil interrogateur et j'avais grommelé du bout des lèvres des excuses avant de tourner toute mon attention vers mon repas. Il était hors de question que je perde mon sang-froid, pas ici, pas devant lui. Que croyait ce morveux ? Que j'allais quitter la table des professeurs pour l'enlever des pattes de cet abruti et le tirer jusqu'à mes appartements. S'il l'espérait, il était encore plus naïf et gamin que ce que je croyais. Je n'étais pas jaloux, j'avais juste un terrible mal de tête, un point c'est tout. Et les lèvres de Finnegan frôlant sans cesse ses joues me laissaient totalement de marbre.

Parmi les nombreuses et épuisantes heures de cours de la journée, la plus désastreuse avait été sans conteste celle des septièmes années, ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée d'étudiants à pouvoir suivre mon enseignement mais cela était suffisant à me désespérer. Leurs cinq premières années ne les avaient pas dissuadés à abandonner cette matière à mon plus grand désespoir. Harry était bien entendu, le pire d'entre eux, il était arrivé juste quelques secondes avant le début officiel du cours, au moment où j'allais refermer la porte des cachots. Il aurait pu se faire discret mais non, il était toujours et encore accompagné de Finnegan et arboré continuellement ce petit rictus de satisfaction. Me disant que je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle scène, je m'étais contenté de déclarer froidement :

« M. Potter, installez-vous immédiatement, le cours va commencer et vous, M. Finnegan si je me rappelle bien, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, partez tout de suite ou vous risquez d'arriver en retard à votre cours de…

- De divination, Monsieur.

- Si vous le dites… »

L'Irlandais semblait réellement me craindre, il avait baissé les yeux légèrement honteux et je ne désirais qu'une chose, le mettre encore plus bas. Harry lui préféra me sourire faussement avant de se retourner vers l'Irlandais et de murmurer juste assez fort pour que je puisse entendre :

« A tout à l'heure, dans la chambre. »

Alors que le blond, un sourire idiot, vissé aux lèvres, disparaissait au bout du couloir, Harry me frôlait délibérément. Heureusement, les autres étudiants, à l'exception de Drago n'avaient prêté aucunement attention à son petit manège. Alors que les autres élèves s'étaient déjà tournés vers le grand tableau noir sur lequel figurerait bientôt l'intitulé de la potion du jour, j'agrippai son poignet et marmonnai, les dents serrées :

« A quoi joues-tu ?

- A rien, Monsieur le Professeur. »

Il s'était dégagé de ma prise et avait alors pris place avec nonchalance et désinvolture. Il ne s'arrêta bien évidemment pas là. Il voulait en découdre avec moi. Les élèves devaient réaliser une potion de revigoration, préparation souvent demandée lors des examens des Aspics. Je savais qu'Harry maîtrisait parfaitement sa réalisation. Il l'avait encore préparée en un temps record trois jours auparavant, lors d'une de nos rencontres secrètes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cela lui apparaissait comme un obstacle infranchissable. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, sa potion s'était transformée en une pâte immonde et avait pris une superbe couleur rouge au lieu du violet adéquat. Evidemment, à chaque échec, j'avais été contraint d'aller à la table d'Harry et de Drago pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. J'avais fait disparaître ses pitoyables tentatives les unes à la suite des autres tout en m'efforçant de ne rien dire et de garder mon calme. La plupart du temps, je me contentai d'un simple evanesco avant de retourner silencieusement à mon bureau. Harry me dévisageait d'un air excessivement navré, ne cessant de se lamenter et de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer aujourd'hui. J'étais sur le point de craquer et de lui jeter un impardonnable, j'avais alors serré si fort ma baguette dans ma main que mes doigts plusieurs heures plus tard étaient encore crispés. Aux regards furibonds que lançait Drago à Harry, il était évident que je n'étais pas le seul à ne plus supporter son petit jeu. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, le serpentard s'était fait un devoir d'être le meilleur élève dans ma discipline, même devant miss-je-sais-tout et à présent, il se trouvait bon dernier même le groupe composé de Zabini et de Nott, qui passait pourtant le plus clair de son temps à méditer à d'éventuelles attaques contre Harry et Drago, réussissait mieux. Harry avait fait exploser encore une fois son chaudron et je m'étais dirigé d'un pas décidé pour nettoyer les dégâts. Drago paraissait aux bords de la crise de nerfs.

« M. Potter, que s'est-il produit ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai rajouté ceci. »

Il m'avait tendu avec la plus grande ingénuité le bol de queues de salamandre.

« M. Potter, les queues de salamandre sont formellement proscrites pour cette potion. Vous savez parfaitement que mélanger des queues de salamandre avec des yeux de trichoptères rend la préparation instable. Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor pour incompétence. »

Les yeux des quelques rares Gryffondor encore admis dans mon cours m'avaient fixé comme à l'époque où j'étais encore simplement Severus Rogue. J'avais même eu durant quelques courtes secondes, l'impression qu'ils avaient compris la supercherie, que tous avaient découvert ma véritable identité. Harry m'avait souri d'un air faussement angélique, ravi de son petit tour. Il n'attendait visiblement qu'une chose que je lui donne des heures de retenue, comme si nous ne voyions pas assez. Je lui connaissais parfaitement ce regard plein de défi. Quand nous étions au Manoir des Prince, il lui arrivait souvent d'agir ainsi, de me fixer avec ce même regard empli de désir et de colère. Généralement, il arrivait à son but caché et nous finissions au lit au lieu de continuer à travailler mais ici, dans cette salle de cours, je n'étais plus Severus Rogue mais le professeur Andrew Prince. J'étais donc retourné le plus calmement possible à mon bureau, l'ignorant totalement, sous son regard furieux. A la fin de l'heure, j'avais réussi à limiter les dégâts, à ne pas lui donner de retenue. Harry avait finalement quitté les cachots, en compagnie de Drago, il m'avait alors paru légèrement déçu, du moins troublé.

Vingt minutes et il n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. J'en avais assez d'attendre et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon esprit commençait à s'échapper vers d'autres souvenirs, vers ces quelques semaines qui m'avaient été octroyées cet été, comme une parenthèse étrange et irréelle. Je n'avais cependant aucune intention de laisser ces pensées remonter à la surface. Heureusement, pour moi, la salle qui veille toujours à notre confort comprit mon désir et fit instantanément apparaître un chaudron et tous les ustensiles indispensables pour la confection d'une potion sans-rêve. Je me lançais aussitôt dans sa préparation. Découper en fines lamelles les trèfles à quatre feuilles ou sentir les effluves si particuliers de cette potion avaient toujours eu un effet relaxant et calmant. Je me sentais plus reposé, mon pouls ralentissait un peu plus à chaque fois que je tournais la préparation. Je restai derrière mon chaudron et ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre lorsque j'entendis les trois coups contre la porte, synonyme de son arrivée. Comme d'habitude, je ne répondis rien et un courant d'air pénétra dans la pièce. Il attendit que la porte soit refermée pour enlever sa cape et ainsi, faire apparaître sa tignasse brune indomptable. Il paraissait détendu comme si le fait d'être en retard n'avait pas d'importance. Il souriait adorablement.

« Tu as près de trente minutes de retard. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- Rebonjour, Sev. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'inquiétais pour si peu tout de même. De toute façon, j'étais avec Remus et Tonks. Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ou tu veux de plus amples détails ? »

Je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'étrangler. Harry reprit guilleret et goguenard.

« A voir ta tête, tu n'es visiblement pas au courant de la merveilleuse nouvelle… Je peux bien te le dire. De toute façon, Remus doit l'annoncer officiellement dès demain matin et ça t'évitera de faire une crise cardiaque en public.

- Eh bien, vas-y, dis-le si c'est important… »

Il semblait impatient de m'annoncer la 'merveilleuse nouvelle' et je perdais le peu de calme que la préparation de la potion sans-rêve avait pu m'apporter. Il le savait parfaitement et il reprit avec satisfaction :

« Très bien, très bien. Si tu insistes, chéri. Eh bien devant toi, tu vois un futur et heureux parrain.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, Poussin.

- Potter !

- Quoi ? Bon, je reprends, un garçon, une fille. Amour. Bébé. Tu comprends mieux ? »

Il avait ponctué sa petite démonstration par des mimiques absolument insupportables.

« Arrête, veux-tu ! Tu m'as assez pourri la journée comme ça, nous aurions dû commencer le travail, il y a un bon bout de temps déjà et je me fiche royalement de ta merveilleuse nouvelle.

- Bouh, le méchant professeur Rogue, ou pardon Prince, a parlé, il va falloir que je me mette au travail, sinon gare à moi. »

Il fit semblant d'être apeuré. Alors que le cours n'avait même pas encore commencé, ce petit air de défi que je pouvais lire dans son regard m'exaspérait de plus en plus et je ne voulais pas m'en laisser compter :

« Potter, je ne vais pas te le répéter cent cinquante fois. Cesse ce petit jeu.

- Potter ? Tu sais, Sev, tu peux encore m'appeler chaton quand on n'est que tous les deux.

- Harry… Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est plus possible.

- Eh bien tant pis, ce soir, j'ai décidé que je t'appellerai poussin. Et puis, comme on a déjà perdu une demi-heure, on n'est peut-être pas obligés de travailler pour une fois. J'en ai vraiment envie et besoin, Sev. »

Sa voix était devenue légèrement plus chaude et je devais le stopper avant qu'il ne s'approche trop et que cela ne me perturbe plus que de raison. Croyait-il vraiment être le seul à souffrir de cette situation ? Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que rien ne change par rapport au Manoir. Son corps me manquait énormément, terriblement. En vérité, tout me manquait, pas uniquement son corps mais ses emportements, sa mauvaise foi, nos jeux, nos chamailleries, son regard empli de désir dès qu'il portait les yeux sur moi. Je le voyais s'approcher. Ses yeux pétillaient d'envie. Je me refreinais pour ne pas me laisser aller et que la salle ne se transforme comme lors de notre première venue. Je lui parlais le plus froidement possible pour l'éloigner mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, il était de plus en plus proche et je perdais pied… Il commençait à déposer de légers baisers sur ma joue et le long de mon cou, exactement comme lors de notre première fois. Tout devenait plus flou autour de moi. Le chaudron et son contenu avaient déjà disparu et peu à peu, des bougies comme au Manoir faisaient leur apparition flottant tout autour de nous. La lumière était diffuse et douce. Bientôt, ce serait les autres meubles de ma chambre, principalement mon lit qui prendrait place ici. Harry me souriait narquoisement.

« Tu vois, tu as beau dire le contraire et te bercer d'illusions, tu me désires beaucoup trop pour pouvoir résister, Poussin. »

Son souffle chaud était tout contre ma bouche et pour la première fois, depuis notre retour à Poudlard, je sentais ses lèvres douces et rouges sur les miennes et ce contact était juste incroyable. Il avait raison, j'avais mis un terme à notre relation mais cela me manquait à un tel point. J'aimais ces moments, son toucher, son goût. Je pouvais bien à nouveau en profiter un peu et après, je lui ferai comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas, que ce n'était pas une solution. Il accentuait la pression sur mes lèvres et sa langue demandait la permission pour s'insinuer dans ma bouche et se joindre à la mienne. J'avais beau vouloir mettre de la distance entre nous deux, me montrer froid, presque hargneux, j'avais vraiment du mal à résister cette fois, face à sa détermination. Evidemment, depuis le jour où nous nous étions séparés, il avait souvent essayé de me faire changer d'avis. Il m'avait dragué de façon éhontée quasiment à chacun de nos entraînements. Aujourd'hui, fatigué par cette interminable journée, je me laissais convaincre bien trop facilement. Je répondais progressivement au baiser d'Harry, mes mains glissaient sur sa taille, ses hanches, suivant ses courbes. Alors que le gamin continuait et qu'à son tour, il commençait à poser ses mains chaudes sur mon corps, sous ma robe, je le repoussais assez fermement et m'enlevais ce contact si délicieux et agréable. Il me dévisageait interloqué, il ne comprenait pas. Son regard se chargea rapidement d'amertume et de colère, ses yeux me foudroyaient. Il m'en voulait énormément.

« Bon Dieu, Sev ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à la fin ? Personne n'en saura rien, je te vois déjà tous les soirs, de toute façon. Et Drago ne dira rien si je venais à découcher, tu le sais parfaitement. Alors, arrête de te cacher derrière de faux prétextes pour ne plus sortir avec moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était fini.

- Tu essaies de m'en persuader ou de T'en persuader.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'avais la naïveté de croire que tu ne sois pas aussi immature et que tu avais fini par réaliser que ma décision était irrévocable et nécessaire.

- Eh bien, non ! Désolé de te décevoir encore mais rappelle-toi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre Gryffondor entêté. »

Il était tout comme moi très énervé et au bord de l'explosion, sa respiration était courte et bruyante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, Harry tenait tant à ce que nous passions la nuit ensemble. Il n'avait jamais réellement abandonné mais là, il semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

« Par Merlin, Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ce matin ?

- Evidemment, tu ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais croire ? Il est plus facile pour toi, de retenir la date d'anniversaire de ton seul amour vingt ans plus tard que de te rappeler la première fois où tu t'es tapé mon cul… »

Je le regardai quelque peu médusé et chancelai légèrement. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, il me foudroya de ses yeux émeraude et reprit sèchement :

« Eh, oui ! Bon anniversaire, Poussin ! Ca fait deux mois aujourd'hui que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette même salle, lors de notre recherche du médaillon. Deux mois tout juste que tu m'as…

- Harry, je… bredouillais-je lamentablement.

- Oh, non, pas cette fois, tu as vraiment tout gâché ! »

Je m'étais naturellement avancé vers lui pour le serrer tout contre moi mais cette fois c'est lui qui me repoussa violemment. Des larmes chaudes dévalaient le long de ses joues rouges de colère et de confusion. Je ne savais trop comment me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il ne me croirait sans doute pas si pour une fois, je lui disais la vérité : Regulus était mort depuis près de quinze ans et je ne ressentais plus d'amour pour lui, seulement de la tendresse comme toute personne ressent pour son tout premier amour. Comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre tout ce que j'éprouvais rien qu'en l'observant à la dérobée dans la grande Salle ou lors de mes cours ? Harry avait besoin d'être rassuré, j'en étais parfaitement conscient mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Nous ne pouvions assumer une relation devant les autres. Alors que nous étions pourtant séparés, je me demandais toujours si Remus, cette petite peste de Weasley ou encore Miss-je-sais-tout n'avaient pas déjà des soupçons. Harry s'était éloigné, une table était apparue et il s'appuyait contre, légèrement groggy. Il semblait si malheureux. A nouveau, je fis une tentative et m'approchai doucement. Cette fois, il ne se débattit pas lorsque mes bras l'entourèrent, il cala même sa tête dans le creux de mon cou :

« Harry, ce n'est que temporaire… C'est juste trop dangereux, pour l'instant.

- Bla, bla, bla. Tu parles, ce ne sera pas avant le combat final et encore avec un peu de chance je n'en réchapperai pas et comme ça, tu n'auras plus jamais à me toucher. Tu pourras alors te complaire dans tes précieux souvenirs !

- Harry !

- Arrête, à présent, je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux. De toute manière, tu ne me convaincras plus. »

Harry s'était détaché de moi brutalement, avec détermination. Je ne m'opposai guère, ce n'était pas mon rôle. Il me regarda froidement avant de reprendre sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait abandonnée au sol, à son arrivée. Je préférai détourner les yeux et faisais réapparaître une table et tout le nécessaire à potion. Il se contenta de me dire :

« Sev, il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions les cours particuliers. Remus m'a déjà proposé son aide de toute façon. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Au revoir. »

Je n'avais pas relevé la tête lorsqu'il avait refermé la lourde porte. A quoi bon ? J'avais juste continué de réaliser de la potion sans-rêve, totalement absorbé par ma tâche. Je me suis rendu compte que sa carte était tombée par terre que bien plus tard, seulement après avoir fini ma décoction. Elle était près de la porte, elle avait dû glisser de sa manche quand Harry s'était vêtu de sa cape. Je me suis rapproché lentement de la carte encore ouverte. De loin, je pouvais voir comme des milliers de points briller et bouger dans tout le château mais peu m'importait, un seul nom comptait, je murmurais doucement son prénom et tout d'un coup, les pièces bougèrent et je vis au centre une salle de cours du deuxième étage. Il était là mais il n'était pas seul.

A suivre…


	44. Chapter 44 : Mot griffonné

**Coucou, me revoilou… Oui, je sais, je sais, cela fait longtemps… Je suis vraiment navrée mais bon parfois, il n'y a pas vraiment le choix.**

**Donc aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre de poussin et chaton. La dernière fois, Harry était quelque part avec un 'inconnu'. De qui s'agit-il ? Et comment va réagir Severus ? La réponse de suite.**

**Merci à toutes les reviews. Sincèrement, elles me donnent l'envie de continuer, je ne sais si j'arriverai à écrire dans le cas contraire. **

**P.S. merci notamment à Nouchka (j'ai tapé l'adresse de ton site mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver, désolée)**

**Alors, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire… Bonne lecture tout le monde. Je vais tout faire pour que l'attente soit moins longue la prochaine fois…**

**Chapitre 44 : Mot griffonné **

Il y eut d'abord une porte que l'on ouvre violemment puis un cri de rage. Je tournais la tête à regret, quittant une occupation des plus délicieuses lorsqu'une furie que je savais être blonde, me hurla de sa voix particulièrement douce et aimable :

« Putain, Potter, je ne vous supporterais pas une minute de plus. Ca suffit à présent. Même me retrouver en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres me paraît un sort plus enviable !

- Oh mais ne t'en prive pas, la porte est grande ouverte. Retourne donc dans le dortoir des serpentards, va rejoindre ce cher Théo, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça, pouvoir t'amener à Voldemort ! répondis-je franchement exaspéré. »

Seamus, lui, s'en fichait royalement. Sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire, il avait déjà repris son activité précédente, avant l'arrivée de Malefoy. Il soufflait dans mon cou et passait ses mains sous la couette vers une direction assez inavouable.

« Eh toi, espèce d'Irlandais à la manque, d'être décérébré. Tu calmes tout de suite tes hormones et tu cesses immédiatement ce que tu viens de commencer. Et tant que je suis là, je veux que tes mains soient au-dessus des couvertures, que je puisse les voir.

- Ne te mets pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, nous ne faisons rien de mal, bougonna Seamus. Cela te dérange donc à ce point ? »

L'ancien Prince des serpentards fusilla Seamus de son regard le plus glacial puis il s'en retourna, faisant voltiger sa robe de sorcier tout autour de lui. Au moment de claquer à nouveau la porte, Drago rajouta toutefois « Potter, je te laisse dix minutes avant de me rejoindre dans la pièce commune et toi, l'autre dégénéré, tu as intérêt à avoir dégagé d'ici pendant ce temps. »

Seamus leva un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique, le calme étant enfin partiellement revenu dans la chambre.

« Dix minutes ? C'est largement suffisant… prononça-t-il dans un sourire coquin. »

Je n'eus même pas le loisir de répliquer que déjà, il avait glissé entièrement, sous les draps, mettant à exécution son plan diabolique. Je le repoussai, d'ailleurs avec toutes les peines du monde alors qu'il me faisait mille et une choses parfaitement délicieuses.

« Arrête, Seam', ce n'est pas le moment. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rejoignes ta chambre tout de suite.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser faire par cet apprenti mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas ça, fis-je, me crispant aussitôt. »

Malefoy avait beau être l'être le plus méprisant et le plus orgueilleux que la terre ait porté, même lui ne méritait pas d'être appelé ainsi, surtout pas lui, en vérité. Je me relevai du lit, bien décidé à rejoindre le blond et récupérai les habits de Seamus éparpillés sur le sol, au hasard. Seamus grimaça de dépit alors que je les lui tendais en un tas informe.

« T'inquiète, je vais aller lui parler et demain, il sera calmé. On pourra alors faire tout ce l'on désire la nuit prochaine. Ca te convient ? fis-je, mon sourire le plus charmeur, vissé aux lèvres.

- Je suppose. Enfin, j'avais quand même des projets plus intéressants pour ce soir que de retourner au dortoir !

- Ce n'est que partie remise. »

Il faisait la tête, je me baissai alors et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses. Il souffla une nouvelle fois bruyamment pour marquer sa désapprobation mais finit tout de même par se lever, résigné. Il n'avait de toute manière pas trop le choix, il n'y avait aucune chance que je change d'avis quels que soient les moyens utilisés. Au moment où il quittait l'appartement, insupporté par l'air goguenard et triomphant de Drago, Seam fit la moue et tira la langue de façon on ne peut plus élégante et mature. Après cet intermède qui je devais reconnaître m'avait fait sourire, je me tournai en direction du blond et repris :

« Très bien, je t'écoute, Malefoy. Que voulais-tu me dire de si pressé pour que tu fasses partir Seam' ?

- T'en as pas marre de ce petit jeu !

- Pardon ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux avec stupéfaction.

« Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air d'abruti congénital. Même toi, tu n'es pas aussi bête, enfin je suppose, finit-il les yeux au ciel.

- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? Parce que tu vois à première vue, ce n'est pas très flagrant ! »

Drago me regarda avec sévérité et me désigna un fauteuil. Légèrement à contre-coeur, je me résolus à obéir et à y prendre place, juste en face de Drago qui était assis tel un roi sur son trône, sa robe sur-mesure, étalée tout autour de lui. Je n'avais aucune envie que la conversation s'éternise. Je n'avais aucune intention de raconter certaines choses à Malefoy et je craignais de trop me laisser aller. Je finis tout de même par reprendre :

« Je suppose que toute cette scène est en vérité liée à Severus.

- Pas vraiment ! répondit avec dédain et une mauvaise foi évidente le blond qui fixait les ongles de sa main droite comme la huitième merveille du monde.

- Pas vraiment ? Tu te fous de moi, tu aurais pu isoler magiquement ta chambre si le bruit t'exaspérait tant. Alors si, ce n'est pas à cause de Sev', je ne comprends pas !

- Franchement, vos disputes de couple ne m'intéressent absolument pas…

- Je te trouve trèèès crédible. »

J'imitaile ton de sa voix, à l'accent aristocratique, si caractéristique. Evidemment la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« La ferme, Potter. Je trouve juste que tu n'es pas honnête, ni avec Rogue, ni avec Finnigan.

- Seam ? Bien sûr que si, je lui ai déjà pratiquement tout dit. Il sait… Il sait… »

Je laissais la phrase en suspens.

« Tu parles. Qu'est-ce qu'un crétin d'Irlandais gryffondor peut bien comprendre à tes histoires de lien psychique avec le traitre et anciennement terreur de Poudlard ? Par contre, tout le monde peut se rendre compte que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, Finnigan et toi, depuis la rentrée dernière, en commençant par notre professeur de Potions, notre cher Andrew Prince, si tu te rappelles vaguement de qui je peux bien parler.

- Doux Merlin ! Pour quelqu'un qui se fout de tout ce qui peut arriver avec mes disputes de couple, je te sens bien concerné !

- Evidemment, ce n'est pas toi qui as à supporter tout ça, toutes vos minauderies, vos regards énamourés ! Un peu plus et je vous croirais sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour. Le pire de tout, c'est que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rester à vos côtés, des fois que l'autre véracrasse de Nott ne se décide à passer à l'attaque.

- Arrête tout de suite, Malefoy, je sens que je vais pleurer, c'est si affreux, je comprends bien ton drame personnel mais si tu n'avais que ça à me reprocher, tu aurais pu attendre demain matin. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi.

- Je n'en suis vraiment pas persuadé, tu es un gryffondor, pire le prince des Gryffondor.

- Après tout, crois ce que tu veux. De toute manière, je m'en fiche royalement, je sors avec Seam et sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse me font un bien fou.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire et il le sait !

- Et Severus aussi ?

- Tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, car franchement, en ce qui me concerne, je me fiche bien de découvrir ce que pense Sev' à l'égard de mes sentiments pour Seamus.

- Là, c'est moi qui te trouve trèèèèès crédible.

- Tout ce que je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute, repris-je froidement, c'est qu'il est au courant pour Seam' et moi, depuis le premier soir et qu'il n'a absolument rien dit comme d'habitude. De toute façon, si je le souhaitais, je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air avec tout Poudlard, même avec toi, il ne changerait rien et s'en fouterait tout autant. Dernière précision ! J'ai accédé à ta demande pour ce soir et j'ai fait partir Seam mais dès demain, il reviendra. Tu n'auras qu'à jeter un sort d'intimité si tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir car je ne le ferai plus partir d'ici, bien compris ? »

Exacerbé et fatigué, je me relevai et fonçai droit en direction de ma chambre en ne voulant qu'une seule chose, me coucher et dormir enfin. Je sentais ma respiration et mon cœur s'emballer. Au moment où je fermais la porte, Drago me cria :

« Tu as tort, il ne s'en fiche pas et tu vas droit au désastre à t'entêter comme un stupide gryffondor. »

Je jetai un sort de silence pour ne plus entendre les récriminations du blond qui semblait vouloir encore continuer. J'en avais assez, j'étais épuisé et toute ma bonne humeur s'était envolée en même temps que Seam. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul face à tous mes problèmes qui ne me quittaient plus depuis mon retour à Poudlard. Mon esprit dériva vers cette fameuse soirée où tout avait vraiment changé.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Ce soir-là, j'avais laissé Sev dans la salle sur demande avec son amertume et son entêtement. Il m'avait repoussé encore plus durement que les jours précédents alors que c'était un jour important pour moi. Je m'étais alors lâchement enfui, j'avais couru à travers des couloirs vides, sans but. Sans y prêter attention, j'avais même foncé au travers du Baron sanglant, provoquant sa colère. Au bord de l'épuisement, j'avais fini ma course, atterrissant dans la salle d'enchantement. J'aimais bien l'atmosphère dégagée par cette pièce avec ces nombreux coussins en taffetas blanc, si moelleux. Je m'étais installé sur l'estrade en bois et regardais le tableau magique, jetant sur le bureau de Flitwick ma cape d'invisbilité qui me gênait. Je serais bien incapable de dire comment mais j'avais jeté un sort pour rassembler tous les coussins en un ensemble parfait. Je m'étais allongé au milieu, profitant d'un moment de répit. J'avais fini toutefois par m'en prendre à l'un des coussins, le faisant virevolter d'un coin à un autre de la pièce avec rage et force, des larmes s'échappaiennt de temps en temps, s'écoulant le long de mes joues. J'avais sursauté, quand soudainement, j'avais entendu un bruit de course provenant du couloir. J'avais eu à peine le temps de cesser mon petit jeu et de me cacher sous l'amas de coussin avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que quelqu'un ne se précipite dans la salle. J'avais une vue imprenable sur l'entrée et j'avais aussitôt reconnu sa silhouette si familière. Il me faisait dos et ne pouvait pas me voir, ni même savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans la salle. Il s'était mis à marmonner :

« Saleté de Miss Teigne, j'ai faim, moi. Crève et va en enfer, idiot de chat ! »

J'avais eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant cette scène. A la place, je n'avais pas résisté, j'avais mis mes mains en coupe et hululé peu discrètement comme on l'aurait fait dans un mauvais film moldu de série B. Il s'était alors retourné un air légèrement effrayé peint sur le visage, je supposais que ces origines à moitié moldues remontaient à la surface et lui faisaient craindre un hypothétique fantôme. J'étais alors sorti de ma cachette et avais éclaté d'un rire franc et massif. A ma vue, il avait hurlé à la fois de rage et de peur :

« Bordel, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Chut, moins fort, Seam, sinon Miss Teigne risque de nous repérer. Tu as fait déjà tant d'effort pour lui échapper, ce serait dommage.

- Très drôle, Harry, vraiment hilarant.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette salle d'abord ?

- Je pourrais te renvoyer la question ?

- Moi, comme d'habitude, j'ai eu un petit creux, alors j'ai voulu aller aux cuisines, comme tu me l'as montré l'année dernière. Mais en chemin, tu sais, près de la statue de Gerhart le Borgne, j'ai croisé Miss Teigne, je me suis donc enfui pour lui échapper et voilà le résultat, fin du périple dans la salle d'enchantement en ta présence. Pas si mal, non ? Et toi, alors ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors, j'ai décidé de faire un tour dans les couloirs.

- Tout seul ? Alors que tous les Serpentards n'espèrent qu'une chose, t'attraper et t'envoyer directement en recommandé à Tu-sais-qui, t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre ton blondinet avec toi. Il n'est pas sensé te servir dans de telles occasions ?

- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, ce serait même plutôt l'inverse. Et puis, je suis largement capable de mettre à mal tous ces abrutis de Serpentards.

- Ouais, si tu veux. »

Il n'avait eu de cesse durant notre petite conversation de se rapprocher de moi. Il avait grimacé et froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à ma hauteur :

« Quoi ?

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton mystérieux inconnu. Pas la peine de nier, je te connais.

- Pardon ?

- Tes yeux, ils sont rouges… »

Machinalement, je m'étais frotté les paupières du revers de ma manche mais impitoyablement, Seam avait continué :

« Un peu comme si tu avais pleuré récemment et je ne vois qu'une raison à ça…

- Ah bon ? Tu te prends pour le fils spirituel de Trelawney, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû prendre divination en matière principale, avais-je répondu dans un grincement de dent, sur la défensive…

- Je te connais sous toutes les coutures, n'oublie pas l'année dernière, donc je n'ai pas besoin de faire appel à un quelconque art de la divination pour deviner ce que tu ressens. Et puis, vu ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai forcément raison !

- Seam, je ne veux pas en parler ! avais-je répondu, essayant de m'échapper du regard inquisiteur de mon ami. »

Cependant, Seam ne m'avait laissé le temps de fuir, il m'avait attrapé les épaules et m'avait alors secoué comme pour faire réaliser la vérité.

« Laisse tomber ce type, cet abruti n'en vaut pas la peine. Il te fait pleurer, il te fait souffrir inutilement, c'est largement suffisant pour le condamner.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous devons nous cacher, dans le cas contraire, ce serait bien trop dangereux et lui préfère mettre un terme à notre relation en attendant que tout s'éclaircisse. »

Il m'avait regardé d'abord avec une pointe de regret puis il était parti s'asseoir parmi les coussins, et m'avait pris la main droite avant de rajouter doucement :

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit l'an dernier.

Il avait continué de sa même voix douce, serrant encore plus fortement ma main à tel point que j'avais perdu progressivement toute sensibilité dans les doigts.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais bien. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas à quel point tu m'as aidé alors. J'étais si mal lorsque j'avais vu Dean avec Ginny. Bien sûr, j'étais déjà au courant mais de les voir aussi heureux m'avait brisé et toi, tu es venu et tu étais si gentil, tout simplement adorable.»

Il avait alors joué de sa force magique pour me faire basculer sur le tas de coussins moelleux. Il m'avait aussitôt rejoint etl m'avait embrassé doucement, gentiment. J'avais oublié à quel point cette sensation était agréable et merveilleuse et à quel point elle me permettait de me sentir bien. J'avais senti alors ses mains se balader sur mon corps, par ci, par là. J'avais toutefois assez vite retrouvé ma raison et avais rompu le baiser.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je t'aime bien comme ami, nous nous amusons bien, c'est sûr, tu as toujours de grandes trouvailles mais je ne crois pas que…

- Harry, chut. »

Il avait posé son index devant ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence.

« Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas moi, l'objet de tes fantasmes, tu n'as pas besoin de me rassurer ou bien de me mettre en garde. Je suis un grand garçon et je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie que tu te sentes mieux et que tu oublies tous tes soucis et l'autre empaffé par la même occasion. Je ne te demande pas au-delà de ce que tu voudras me donner mais depuis l'unique fois où nous avons fait l'amour, j'ai souvent souhaité recommencer. Soit dit en passant, tu es le meilleur coup que je me suis fait. Alors, ça te tente ? »

Il avait profité de ses dernières paroles pour commencer à ôter mes vêtements. Je m'étais finalement laissé aller, tout comme lors de notre première fois. J'avais un peu honte de me l'avouer mais cette nuit-là, j'avais eu tout simplement besoin de me sentir réellement aimé et désiré. Et puis, je dois reconnaître que Seam est un amant incroyable, à la fois doux et attentionné mais aussi inventif et surprenant. La nuit s'était déroulée merveilleusement bien, laissant place à un réveil des plus chaotiques.

Nous avions fini par nous endormir dans la salle d'enchantement, au milieu des coussins, l'un sur l'autre, repus et en quelque sorte soulagés. Aux alentours de cinq heures et demie, quelqu'un avait soudainement frappé à la porte. Nous nous étions instantanément réveillés, hagards et craignant le pire. Etrangement, j'avais alors vu apparaître devant mes yeux le visage furieux d'Hermione à qui j'aurai dû expliquer le motif de mon renvoi de Poudlard. Seam et moi avions essayé tant bien que mal de nous cacher, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Nous avions espéré vainement que ce que nous venions d'entendre n'était en fait que le fruit de notre imagination. Malheureusement, une petite voix nasillarde, légèrement étouffée, brisant mes courtes illusions avait résonné à travers la porte.

« Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Maître Malefoy m'a envoyé vous chercher. »

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lâcher, surpris :

« Ru… Ruby… Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ?

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Seam d'une voix pâteuse et encore ensommeillée, avant que la jeune elfe ne puisse répondre…

- C'est l'elfe de Drago, je l'ai fait engager ici… »

Seam semblait surpris, très surpris même mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de poursuivre plus avant. Je m'étais déjà relevé, partant à la recherche de mon caleçon sous l'amas de coussin.

« Rhabille-toi, je vais voir ce qu'elle me veut… »

Il m'avait bien évidemment suivi et nous nous étions changés aussi vite que possible. Tandis que Seamus avait le dos tourné, j'en avais profité pour réduire d'un informulé ma cape d'invisibilité qui traînait sur le bureau, la faisant glisser dans l'une de mes poches. J'avais juste eu le temps de finir avant que Seamus ne remarque mon manège.

Alors que nous étions en train d'ouvrir la porte à cette pauvre Ruby, j'avais remarqué qu'un papier ou plutôt une sorte de vieux parchemin était resté coincé sous la lourde porte. Je l'avais reconnu instantanément, pour l'avoir manipulé un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était ma si précieuse carte du Maraudeur. Aussitôt, je m'étais précipité pour la ramasser, sous le regard intrigué de Seam qui n'avait pas eu encore le temps de réagir. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment d'autant plus que je n'avais absolument aucune idée qui permettrait d'expliquer raisonnablement que la carte soit restée ainsi, sous la porte, durant toute la nuit. Par réflexe, je l'avais glissé aussitôt dans ma robe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait tout de même demandé Seam, toujours aussi intrigué.

- Rien, avais-je répondu de ma voix la plus neutre possible, en secouant la tête pour rassurer Seam. »

Je n'avais eu aucune envie de me lancer dans des explications inutiles. Je m'étais donc retourné en direction de l'elfe. Elle m'avait paru encore plus terrorisée qu'à l'ordinaire et n'avait eu de cesse de jeter des regards derrière elle. Elle avait dû craindre d'être surprise par d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Cela avait eu le mérite de me faire sourire, tellement l'éventualité semblait peu probable en cette heure si matinale.

« Ruby, que faites-vous là ?

- Maître Malefoy est très inquiet, lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que vous n'étiez toujours pas dans les appartements et il m'a demandé de partir à votre recherche.

- Malefoy inquiet ? Première nouvelle. Et d'ailleurs, comment il sait que je ne suis toujours pas rentré, lui. Il n'est tout de même pas rentré dans MA chambre pour vérifier ? »

La petite elfe avait alors bruquement rougi, j'avais même cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait se jeter contre les murs pour se punir tout comme Dobby.

« Ruby, est-ce bien cela ?

- Je… Je ne peux rien dire. Maître Malefoy ne le veut pas, je ne peux pas trahir, Maître Malefoy… Maître Malefoy est si gentil.

- Elle parle de Drago, là, le Drago Malefoy que je connais ? demanda Seam perplexe.

- Oui, Seam… avais-je soufflé, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire du regard. »

Ruby nous regardait de ses grands yeux encore tout embués. Je m'étais frotté les yeux, encore fatigué, j'avais fait le tour du couloir sombre du regard. Il n'y avait ni âme qui vive, ni fantôme d'ailleurs, à perte de vue.

« Ruby, as-tu croisé quelqu'un, pendant que tu me cherchais ? »

L'elfe s'était contenté de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, d'un air incertain.

« Je crois, Seam qu'on ferait mieux de s'en tenir là pour le reste de la nuit et de se séparer à présent. Retourne dans le dortoir des Gryffondors avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de ton absence.

- Ouais, t'as peut-être bien raison. Par contre, je viendrais jusqu'à votre appartement pour qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeûner ensemble, d'accord ? »

Il m'avait alors jeté un regard bref, un peu hésitant. Je m'étais rapproché de lui et lui avait susurré au creux de l'oreille un simple 'Bien évidemment'. Il avait été si attentionné, si prévenant, juste parfait que je ne m'étais pas vu le lui refuser. C'était tout simplement hors de question. Nous nous étions séparés allant chacun de notre côté, priant pour ma survie lorsque je me retrouverais à nouveau, face à Drago.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

C'était ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé depuis cette nuit-là, à sortir avec Seam'. Au souvenir de cette nuit particulière, je soufflais bruyamment. Je n'avais aucun regret concernant ce choix, je n'avais pas menti et Drago avait beau me répéter le contraire tous les jours, il ne pourrait jamais me convaincre. Sev était parfaitement au courant de la situation. Je me levais en direction de mon bureau sans trop savoir pourquoi je l'avais conservé. Ce n'était qu'un petit morceau de papier qui ne présentait en soi aucun intérêt mais qui me hantait. Je répétais à voix haute 'Severus', mot de passe qui me permettait d'avoir accès à un tiroir caché aux yeux des autres. Il avait simplement griffonné ces quelques mots à la hâte, de sa fine écriture :

'Reste avec lui. C'est aussi bien comme ça.'

Il n'avait même pas jugé utile de signer, il avait raison, il n'y en avait pas besoin, absolument aucune utilité, je connaissais assez son écriture. J'avais retrouvé ce message dans ma carte des Maraudeurs, lors de mon retour dans ma chambre. Sev ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis lors, m'évitant le plus soigneusement possible. Même s'il ne m'avait encore rien expliqué, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre. J'avais dû oublier ma carte, dans la salle sur demande, j'étais alors tellement énervé que je ne m'en étais absolument pas rendu compte. Il avait dû la ramasser et y lire mon nom et celui de Seam côte-à-côte et il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation, il était venu jusqu'à la porte. Je ne peux deviner combien de temps il est resté ainsi à écouter nos rires et nos soupirs derrière la lourde porte. Mais il avait comme depuis son arrivée à Poudlard préféré se taire et s'abstenir de faire une scène.

Le pire c'est que je n'ai rien fait pour le faire changer d'avis depuis, trop fatigué et épuisé de me confronter à un mur. J'ai seulement obéi à son injonction et je suis resté avec Seam.

Je faisais passer et repasser le papier juste au-dessus de la bougie, tenté de le faire disparaître à tout jamais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre sans même frapper, vêtu de sa longue robe noire. Il me jeta alors de but en blanc.

« Harry, les Mangemorts préparent un mauvais coup pour très bientôt. »

A suivre…


	45. Chapter 45:A la recherche du gamin perdu

**Hello, tout le monde… Euh y a quelqu'un dans la salle… Seul l'écho lui répond.**

**Hum, hum, je sais cela fait 5 mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres à cette histoire mais bon, la vie, le travail parfois ça prend du temps. Je vais essayer à partir d'octobre de réécrire plus régulièrement, du moins comme avant cette année chargée.**

**Sinon, rappel de l'histoire, nos deux héros (chaton et poussin) pour les intimes se sont séparés amers car Severus a peur (le boulet). Suite à cela, Harry couche de nouveau avec Seamus pour se venger. Dans le dernier chapitre, Severus arrivait dans la chambre d'Harry pour le prévenir d'une attaque de mangemort.**

**Pour les personnes qui continuent à me suivre, merci du fond de mon cœur. En espérant avoir des messages d'encouragement.**

**A bientôt (enfin j'espère pour le Harry/Charlie)**

**Biz. Nadwen**

**Chapitre 45 : A la recherche du gamin perdu…**

J'humais avec délectation le parfum de la potion de goutte de mort-vivant que je concoctais pour Pomona. La préparation de telles potions si délicates et difficiles était probablement la dernière chose qui me permettait encore de me détendre et m'empêchait de foncer tout droit vers les anciens appartements de Minerva pour le rejoindre et pour lui rappeler qu'en aucun cas, il ne devait laisser cet abruti de Finnigan poser les mains sur lui. Je soupirai et pinçai mon nez, crispé. Comment et depuis quand un tel gamin aussi capricieux et aussi épouvantablement gryffondor avait réussi à me transformer en une espèce de Poufsouffle de quatrième année ?

Je tournai une nouvelle fois la cuillère en bois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de rajouter trois petites pierres de lune. Je me demandais s'il était encore dans un coin sombre à faire Merlin sait quoi avec l'autre crétin. Probablement. De toute manière, ils avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à cacher leur relation 'particulière', même Ron Weasley s'en était rendu compte. Un coup sonore résonna dans mes chers cachots. Qui pouvait bien oser me déranger ? Bien sûr, je n'étais plus aussi effrayant sous mon apparence d'Andrew Prince mais personne, pas même ces chères Lavande Brown et Ginny Weasley, ne s'étaient approchées de ce lieu maudit, marqué à vie par l'infâme Severus Rogue.

« Ouvrez-moi, Professeur Prince, c'est urgent… Très urgent. »

Aussitôt, je laissai tomber ma cuillère de bois dans le chaudron. Ô diable cette foutue préparation, je pourrais toujours la refaire ce soir. M'attendant au pire, j'ouvris la porte avec brusquerie. Il se tenait droit, portant une belle robe de soie, aux armoiries des vert et argent, malheureusement, ses pommettes légèrement rougies et son souffle court montraient son empressement et ses yeux gris-bleus reflétaient une certaine inquiétude. Malefoy avait dû courir jusqu'à mes cachots.

« Que me voulez-vous, M. Malefoy ? »

Mon ton était froid et cinglant. Je ne voulais laisser rien dire de fâcheux, craignant qu'un élève ne puisse nous entendre.

« Je dois vous parler tout de suite, Professeur. »

Je m'effaçais et le laissais entrer. Il avait à peine fait quelque pas dans la pièce que je jetais un sort d'intimité pour que personne ne puisse entendre le moindre mot.

« Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ?

- Vous n'en avez aucune idée ? Auriez-vous oublié quel jour sommes-nous ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà, il s'emportait.

« Comme d'habitude, Monsieur le Sauveur du monde n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et en plus il met en danger les autres.

- Qui, les autres ?

- En tout premier lieu, Finnigan. »

Je soupirai, ne cachant pas mon mépris.

« Et en quoi, mettre Finnigan en danger est un problème ?

- Il n'a rien fait de mal à ce qu'il me semble. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Monsieur le sauveur du monde ne lui a pas tout dit. »

Je manquai m'étouffer, en entendant de telles inepties.

« Monsieur Malefoy, il me semble que vous fréquentez à présent assez les gryffondor pour savoir que ce sont des êtres tout sauf innocents !

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, Professeur Prince. Il me semble vous avoir dit que votre élève, Monsieur Potter était en danger… Il est parti pour Pré-au-Lard !

- Comment ?

- Eh bien, il m'avait parlé d'un rendez-vous avec Finnigan et je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu annuler.

- Mais, je l'avais prévenu…

- Oui et il a jugé que vous aviez exagéré. Il ne croit pas les mangemorts capables d'attaquer à Pré-au-Lard, pas en pleine journée.

- Merlin tout puissant. Pourquoi je me décarcasse pour ce foutu gamin ?

- Si vous croyez que je connais la réponse. Déjà que je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez trouver d'intéressant chez ce crétin congénital.

- Je lui ai pourtant dit et répété. Tout me porte à croire que les Mangemorts risquent de l'attaquer très prochainement. Rodolphus veut se venger de l'été dernier et je suis sûr qu'il veut ramener le plus rapidement possible Harry, mort ou vif au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai vu conspiré avec Pettigrow, je suis sûr qu'il va agir à la première occasion. Mais Harry n'a rien voulu entendre et se moquait ouvertement de moi. »

Je vis le jeune Malefoy trembler à l'évocation de son oncle. Tous les souvenirs d'humiliation et de mauvais traitements que Rodolphus lui avait infligés l'été dernier, tout ce qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des mois était remonté à la surface en un instant. Je commençais à bafouiller :

« Drago, je ne…

- Laissez Professeur. Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, m'interrompit-il froidement et sans ménagement. »

Je ne préférais pas insister, Drago restait un Malefoy avant tout et sa fierté n'y survivrait pas, si j'insistais. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment, nous devions agir et vite.

« Nous devons procéder avec méthode. Il nous faut d'abord de l'aide. Seriez-vous quel autre professeur reste encore dans l'établissement ? »

Je me maudissais. Comment avais-je pu oublier cette sortie pour Pré-au-Lard ? Si je n'avais pas accepté de faire cette potion…

« Non, je ne les ai pas vus partir, avoua Drago, amer. Le binoclard ne m'a même pas prévenu. J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre et quand je suis sorti, il avait quitté l'appartement comme un voleur, sans me prévenir. Je n'ai même pas entendu la porte claquer. Quand j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net, je suis parti pour la salle commune des Gryffondors, j'ai croisé Londubat en chemin et c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il avait vu Harry partir pour Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Finnigan, de la famille Belette et de miss-je-sais-tout.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu le surveiller !

- Et vous alors ? Vous devriez plutôt m'être redevable de vous prévenir. La dernière fois où vous lui avez parlé en privé, vous lui avez annoncé qu'il ne devait surtout pas quitter les locaux de Poudlard mais après vous ne faites rien d'autre et je vous retrouve en train de faire une potion inutile.

- Je ne pense pas vous devoir d'explication, Monsieur Malefoy. Nous devrions plutôt partir tout de suite pour Pré-au-Lard. Quelqu'un de l'ordre doit être encore, ici ! Il faut qu'on demande de l'aide et vite. MacGonnagal est peut-être dans son bureau. Allons-y ! »

Sans perdre un instant, nous nous étions précipités en direction du bureau de la directrice. Nous avions couru dans les couloirs étroits et sombres, pendant de trop longues minutes et lorsque je donnais le mot de passe, j'étais hors d'haleine. Le bureau était malheureusement vide lorsque j'y pénétrai bruyamment. Je m'apprêtais déjà à quitter les lieux où je n'avais rien à faire quand la voix de Dumbledore résonna avec sa bienveillance coutumière au milieu du silence assourdissant.

« Mon ami, que se passe-t-il ? Vous m'avez l'air perturbé.

- Potter n'a pas écouté mes conseils, comme d'habitude !

- Je comprends bien mais que faites-vous ici ? Je ne crois pas Minerva puisse vous venir en aide dans un cas pareil.

- Cela n'a rien à voir Albus. Je crains une attaque à Pré-au-Lard et j'espérais que Minerva soit ici pour préparer un plan.

- Malheureusement, mon ami, elle fait partie des accompagnateurs, elle me l'a dit.

- Par Merlin ! Je crois que nous allons devoir y aller tous seuls, Drago, en espérant que je me sois trompé.

- Attendez avant de vous précipiter, voulez-vous et expliquez-moi la situation plus clairement.

- J'ai surpris des bribes de conversation et des regards triomphants la dernière fois que je suis allé chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils attendent la première occasion pour attaquer Harry Potter or ils ne peuvent rien entreprendre ici, l'armoire à disparaître ayant été désactivée, je ne vois donc qu'une possibilité, une attaque dès sa sortie de Poudlard et une sortie pour Pré-au-Lard me paraît le plus probable, surtout si quelqu'un a le temps de prévenir les mangemorts.

- Que vous fait-il croire ça, mon ami ?

- L'instinct de mangemort, probablement. Répondis-je amer. J'avais demandé à Harry de rester sagement ici, jusqu'à ce que tout soit éclairci mais quand je lui en ai parlé, il s'est braqué. »

Effectivement, la discussion avait été plus que houleuse. Harry avait refusé de me prendre au sérieux, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose, de la jalousie mal placée.

« Il a raison. Ce ne sont que des soupçons sans réel fondement, mon ami. Rien ne prouve que vous ayez raison, inutile de vous inquiéter outre mesure.

- Potter m'a répondu la même chose mais j'ai bien vu Rodolphus, il jubilait, il ne va pas tarder à passer à l'attaque, je connais ses réactions. Je le côtoie depuis plus de vingt ans, par Salazar. Et quelle meilleure occasion qu'une visite à Pré-au-Lard ! Les élèves sont partout et il suffit d'une simple étincelle pour que le feu prenne.

- Je vous crois, mon ami, je vous crois mais avant de vous précipiter, allez voir chez Remus et la jeune Nymphadora. Ils ne sont peut-être pas partis au village et expliquez-leur vos doutes. Leur aide vous sera plus qu'utile.

- Vous avez probablement raison, Albus, on ne sait jamais. »

Je saluai rapidement l'ancien directeur et quittai les lieux, toujours accompagné de Drago. Nous étions à peine dans le couloir que Drago m'interrompit.

« Professeur, pourquoi vous n'avez parlé qu'à Harry de vos doutes ?

- Je pensais pouvoir le raisonner et puis si je peux dire à Albus ou même à vous que Rodolphus s'apprête à attaquer, que puis-je dire aux autres ?

- Vous pensez que le Professeur Lupin va vous croire ?

- Je ne sais pas mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne s'est jamais montré hostile à mon égard. Et puis seul l'avenir nous le dira.

- Je peux vous demander autre chose. A votre avis, les Mangemorts n'attendent vraiment que la venue de Potter pour attaquer Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui, faire peur à des dizaines d'enfants sans pouvoir ne les intéresse pas plus que ça. Pour l'instant, leur unique proie, c'est Harry. Il leur a échappé trois fois en l'espace de deux mois, lorsque je l'ai amené au manoir Prince, à Godric's Hollow et enfin au Manoir Malefoy. J'imagine qu'ils ne voudront pas lui laisser une occasion de plus de s'en tirer.

- Mais comment peuvent-ils programmer une attaque contre Potter alors qu'ils ne savent même pas s'il fait partie des élèves inscrits pour cette sortie »

J'avais accéléré le pas, nous courions presque à présent, m'empêchant de réfléchir plus avant à ce que venait de dire Malefoy. Les rares élèves que nous rencontrions nous regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte. Je tambourinai sans ménagement contre la porte des appartements de Lupin que j'avais eu l'honneur de visiter à plusieurs reprises. C'était sans doute la première fois, depuis nos années d'études que je souhaitais réellement lui parler.

« Lupin, Lupin ! Répondez à la fin. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se présenta enfin. Il paraissait passablement fatigué et endormi, il portait toujours ses vieux vêtements fripés.

« Professeur Prince… Drago… »

Un éclair d'interrogation passa dans les yeux du loup-garou.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais c'est très pressé. Il se peut qu'une attaque ne se produise à Pré-au-Lard.

- Co- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à donner des explications inutiles. Faites-moi confiance et je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, quand le danger sera totalement écarté.

- Je voudrais bien, Andrew mais il me faudrait plus d'explication. »

Mon esprit s'emballait, je devais convaincre Lupin rapidement, sans rien dévoiler de la relation que j'entretenais avec Harry.

« Remus, vous me faites confiance… Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop pour l'instant, cela mettrait en danger, M. Malefoy ici présent. »

Je ne me retournai même pas en direction de Malefoy, il avait passé assez de temps avec Rodolphus Lestrange pour cacher tous ses sentiments, même la surprise.

« Alors, vous me faites confiance ? répétais-je plus fortement, coupant court à la discussion. »

Je vis un éclair de doute passer dans les yeux mordorés mais il s'effaça très rapidement. Lupin finit par acquiescer.

« Je crois, oui.

- Eh bien, alors, dépêchez-vous et venez avec nous. Non mieux, prévenez les autres membres de l'Ordre. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous pourrons lutter contre les mangemorts.

- Andrew, pensez-vous vraiment que c'est utile ?

- Remus, s'il vous plaît, nous avons déjà perdu de précieuses minutes à parler. Maintenant, il faut agir car, si ça se trouve, les mangemorts ont déjà attaqué.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occuper. Je vous rejoindrai après. »

La jeune sorcière aux cheveux roses vifs s'était approchée de nous sans bruit. Elle avait dû écouter une grande partie de la conversation.

« Il en est hors de question, tu n'iras pas. Si Andrew a raison, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour le bébé. »

Lupin avait aussitôt rougi et baissé le son de sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot 'bébé', ce qui au choix pouvait paraître touchant ou totalement idiot et stupide vu qu'à présent, tous les professeurs et une grande majorité des élèves étaient au courant de la 'situation'. Furieuse, Tonks répliqua vertement :

« Si vous n'avez pas le temps d'appeler les renforts, je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez plus pour parler de ma grossesse ! Je ne suis pas encore impotente à ce que je sache, je suis seulement enceinte et je reste encore l'une des meilleures aurors, enceinte ou pas enceinte ! »

Elle repartit alors, sans même laisser à Lupin, un droit de réponse. Au regard enflammé qu'il lui lançait, il était évident que le loup-garou désapprouvait le choix de sa compagne. Je me fichais bien de leur querelle d'amoureux, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'arriver avant les mangemorts et de mettre Harry à l'abri. Je repris aussitôt :

« Remus, venez. Si nous retrouvons Potter en premier, tout pourrait être évité. »

Je sentais le regard toujours aussi suspicieux de Lupin sur moi, j'avais comme l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Je maudissais intérieurement Potter pour me faire subir un tel traitement.

« Il nous faudrait un plan d'attaque, non ? demanda Drago. »

Le blond était essoufflé après les différentes courses qu'il venait de faire. Il tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration.

« Bien vu, Drago. Rien ne sert de partir tête baissée, confirma Lupin.

- A mon avis, il serait plus judicieux de s'occuper en tout premier de Potter, c'est lui que les mangemorts visent. »

Je fis comme si je ne remarquai pas le regard toujours aussi suspicieux de Lupin qui me jaugeait de haut en bas.

« Je pense qu'il faut aussi prévenir Minerva afin qu'elle fasse évacuer calmement tous les élèves, en direction de Poudlard, le plus rapidement possible.

- Mais, professeur, vous aviez l'air de croire que seul Harry serait visé par les mangemorts.

- Oui, évidemment, mais ces êtres sont trop avides de sang et ils pourraient finir par s'emporter.

- C'est malheureusement plus que probable, conclut Remus. Je pense que le moyen le plus rapide, sans se faire remarquer, c'est de passer par la cabane hurlante, finit le loup-garou après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Quoi ? »

Drago avait légèrement blêmi à l'évocation de la maison hantée de son enfance. Il ignorait visiblement l'utilité de la cabane, refuge pour Remus lors des nuits de pleine lune, le lieu même où j'avais failli mourir des années plus tôt, suite à une blague stupide de cette saleté de clébard.

« Oui, Drago, il y a un vieux passage secret que peu de gens connaissent qui conduit du saule cogneur à la cabane hurlante. Par contre, je ne pense pas que les élèves doivent rentrer par le même chemin.

- Oui, il pourrait encore servir à l'Ordre, dans le futur. Remus, pourriez-vous chercher Minerva ? Drago et moi, nous nous chargerons de retrouver Potter pendant ce temps. »

Lupin ne semblait pas emballé par ce partage des tâches mais il me paraissait juste inconcevable que ce ne soit pas moi qui parte à la recherche du gamin. S'occuper de Potter était uniquement mon affaire !

Nous venions enfin de passer la porte du Château. Le temps était gris et nuageux mais étrangement sec, en ce mois d'octobre. Les feuilles jaunies étaient à présent clairsemées sur la cime des arbres. Remus me dévisageait toujours avec perplexité. Il avait beau répété qu'il me faisait confiance. Un doute subsistait toujours, un peu au fond de lui. Je ne m'en offusquais même pas. Ce n'était pas illogique. J'étais après tout, le seul membre de la famille de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde et j'étais venu sans crier gare pour lui annoncer un danger éminent. Nous continuions à avancer dans un silence pesant, qui n'était rompu que par le bruit de nos respirations, j'en regrettais presque de ne pas pouvoir transplaner dans les environs du Château.

« Bon, alors, nous y sommes… »

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'arbre grincheux. Je laissais à Lupin le soin de jeter le sort d'immobilité sur le saule cogneur pour ne pas donner au loup-garou encore plus de raisons de douter de moi. Une fois dans le tunnel sombre et sinueux, nous avancions avec précaution, plongés dans nos sombres pensées. Pour ma part, je maudissais Potter. Juste parce que Monsieur refusait de me croire, aveuglé par sa colère et son ressentiment, il mettait les autres en danger. Je me promettais que si les mangemorts ne le faisaient pas prisonnier, je le lui ferais payer… Oh oui, la prochaine fois, il réfléchira plus avant de faire n'importe quoi.

« Andrew, Andrew…

- Hum.

- Tout me paraît calme. »

A peine entrés dans la cabane au sol si poussiéreux et grinçant, Remus Lupin s'était précipité vers la seule fenêtre, il avait passé sa main sur le verre et avait fortement frotté pour enlever une épaisse couche de poussière. Lorsqu'il me regarda, son visage crispé s'était légèrement relâché, tout paraissait calme.

« Je ne vois absolument rien d'alarmant. Les mangemorts n'ont encore rien fait. Nous n'avons qu'à en profiter. J'espère seulement que tout restera en l'état et que vous avez eu tort.

- Moi aussi mais sincèrement, j'en doute. »

Nous sortions discrètement de la cabane, profitant d'un moment où aucun élève ne soit aux alentours. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, tout était bien trop calme, comme avant une tempête et le regard de Malefoy ne me rassurait guère. Je le voyais, il était tout comme moi, persuadé de l'imminence de l'attaque. Il avait, à ses dépens, lui aussi appris à deviner les réactions des mangemorts et à les devancer.

« Par où allons-nous commencer, Andrew ? »

Devant mon silence gêné, je réalisais avec stupeur que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ce foutu Gryffondor avait pu passer. Quelque chose au fond de moi se noua.

« A la Tête de Sanglier, peut-être, évoqua Drago les yeux fixés au ciel. Il y allait parfois l'année dernière.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry irait dans un tel endroit, répondit Lupin, interloqué.

- Vous savez, Professeur Lupin, ce que l'on dit sur les parents, que ce sont les dernières personnes à voir que leurs enfants ont grandi. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais durant quelques instants, le regard de Lupin qui semblait toujours s'excuser s'était empli de fierté. Par Merlin, Lupin se prenait vraiment pour le père de mon fardeau. Je n'osais imaginer la scène lorsqu'il apprendrait que j'avais touché le gamin. Secouant ma tête devant cette hypothèse franchement effrayante, je me contentai d'acquiescer lorsque Drago reprit avec sarcasme en me fixant :

« Et en plus, ils louent aussi des chambres à l'heure. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fusillais du regard le blond qui ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure et qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules moqueur.

« La tête de sanglier me semble un bon début pour nos recherches, confirmai-je, contraint. Allons-y. Et vous, Remus, qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où peut être Minerva ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je pense rester avec vous, pour l'instant. »

Je n'osais le lui interdire et acquiescer d'un vague hochement de tête. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus, le danger grandissait et devenait imminent. Nous prenions le petit chemin qui remontait vers le nord, vers le bar crasseux et mal famé. En chemin, nous jetions des regards, un peu partout, s'imaginant déjà voir une tête brune et particulièrement ébouriffée. Nous avions beau interrogé les rares élèves croisés sur la route mais aucun ne savait répondre sur le fait d'avoir vu ou pas Harry Potter. Si par chance, ils l'avaient rencontré, ils ne souvenaient jamais exactement ni le moment, ni le lieu où ils l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois, à croire qu'il était devenu invisible ou qu'ils avaient un peu trop abusé du whisky pur feu. Nous ne dévoilions jamais la possibilité d'une attaque. Lupin se contentait de leur lancer des sorts de confusion, leur adjoignant de retourner instantanément à Poudlard et de faire en sorte que tout autre élève rencontré en fasse de même.

Il y avait au moins deux points positifs : en tout premier, les mangemorts n'avaient pas attaqué et peut-être ne le feraient-ils pas et en second, nous avions entendu de la bouche de plusieurs élèves qui revenaient sans nul doute du bar que ce cher Slughorn était lui aussi de sorti et qu'il traînait chez son vieil ami, Alberforth Dumbledore. Remus pourrait se servir du vieux professeur pour passer l'alerte, tout en restant avec nous à chercher Potter.

Nous franchissions enfin les portes de l'établissement crasseux lorsque des éclairs noirs zébrèrent soudainement le ciel. C'était le signal. Les mangemorts arrivaient en force, il fallait se dépêcher de mettre à l'abri Harry.

Nous ouvrions avec fracas la porte de l'établissement.

« Désolé pour tous les élèves présents, ici, écoutez. Les mangemorts arrivent… »

Des cris de panique résonnèrent aussitôt ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités. Remus jeta un stentor, résolu à calmer l'assemblée.

« Il n'y aucune raison de paniquer, vous ne risquez rien ! »

Remus avait beau tenter de rassurer les élèves, ils ne semblaient pas convaincus pour autant et huaient, ils avaient tous en mémoire le débarquement des mangemorts de juin dernier. Le gouvernement leur avait promis une grande sécurité mais rien n'avait vraiment changé. Du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais Slughorn qui avait probablement trop abusé du whisky pur feu et qui sommeillait gentiment dans un coin du bar, nullement réveillé par les cris et le tumulte. Le vieux tenancier qui avait la même barbe blanche que son frère aîné s'avança alors.

« Est-ce bien vrai ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Aucun doute, nous les avons vus, ils se sont projetés magiquement au milieu du village.

- Mais que veulent-ils ? Ils ne sont encore jamais venus ici.

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'ils sont là pour Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter ?

- Oui, Alberforth, c'est pour cela qu'il faut agir et vite. Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Répondez, est-il ici ? Insista Remus. »

Devant Alberforth qui prenait son temps pour répondre, je m'énervais.

« Vieux bouc, nous savons tous, déjà que tu monnayes des chambres à des élèves moyennant un peu d'argent, sommai-je. Nous avons été élèves ici, aussi. Alors pas la peine de faire semblant, OU EST HARRY POTTER ? »

A vrai dire, cette réponse n'était pas tout à fait convenable dans la bouche d'Andrew Prince mais toute cette agitation commençait sérieusement à me peser et je me fichais bien des cachotteries d'Alberforth et des regards toujours plus suspicieux du loup-garou. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, du moment que mon Potter soit à l'abri. Le vieil homme nous regarda à travers ses lunettes rondes et continua :

« Oui, veuillez m'excuser mais qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des mangemorts sous polynectar ou tout simplement sous l'emprise d'un Imperium. »

Une lueur de doute passa dans le regard bleu du tenancier. Il sortit alors sa baguette magique avec une rapidité qui me surprit. Je soufflai de rage et de dépit, cela ne me paraissait pas le moment le plus importun pour se battre contre un autre membre actif de l'Ordre. Furieux, je hurlais :

« Levis corpus ! Si tu crois que j'ai le temps de m'occuper d'un autre imbécile, un seul me suffit amplement. Drago, va chercher son cahier des chambres. »

Le blond ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre, deux fois et partit instantanément derrière le comptoir à la recherche du vieux calepin qu'Alberforth utilisait déjà, lorsque j'étais un jeune adolescent. Alors que je maintenais toujours mon emprise sur le vieil homme, je poursuivis :

« Et vous, Remus, occupez-vous des élèves, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour les faire quitter l'établissement. »

J'entendis comme seule réponse un grognement. Remus se mit au milieu de la salle avant d'haranguer les élèves.

« Que tout le monde vienne autour de moi ! »

Je ne prêtai pas attention à ce qu'il dit par la suite, Drago revenait triomphant.

« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé, il est dans la chambre 3.

- Bien. Cette fois, il va peut-être, enfin entendre raison. »

Je montais aussitôt à l'étage, me fichant pas mal du bruit, lorsque le vieux sorcier retomba lourdement, au sol. Je fonçais droit vers la porte de la chambre numéro 3. Je jetai un simple 'alohomora' et le verrou céda avec une facilité déconcertante. Je les trouvais allongés, dans le lit, heureusement, pour eux, recouverts d'un drap. Ils venaient de se réveiller et étaient plus que surpris. Cette vision me fit littéralement perdre la tête :

« Par Merlin, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Tu ne devines pas avec ta grande expérience.

- Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas m'écouter pour une fois, quand je te dis que tu risques ta vie en venant à Pré-au-Lard ! Non, voyons, tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air, ici, comme si toutes les pièces de Poudlard ne te suffisaient pas.

- Tu te trompes, chéri. Répondit Harry qui n'avait apparemment pas apprécié mon entrée fracassante.

- Comment ça je me trompe ?

- Ben, oui, Poussin, je n'ai encore jamais rien fait dans tes appartements, enfin, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! »

J'entendis le gloussement de Drago. Il devait se croire au spectacle. Je le fusillai du regard mais, sous cette apparence, j'avais perdu une partie de mon pouvoir de conviction et il n'en tint absolument pas compte. Il s'assit à côté de ce crétin d'Irlandais.

« Enfin, depuis le temps, j'ai failli attendre, mais c'est sur la bonne voie si Potter l'appelle à nouveau, Poussin.

- Tu veux que dire que c'est lui, 'l'autre' ?

- Eh oui, l'Irlandais, mais ne fais pas cette tête. Je sais bien que ça surprend la première fois, mais bon, tu vas devoir faire comme moi et tu vas t'y habituer. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut qu'il soit en danger pour réagir.

- En danger ? se demandèrent en même temps Harry et Seamus.

- Vous croyez que nous sommes venus pour vos beaux yeux, rajouta le blond. Pas uniquement, pas uniquement.

- Les mangemorts sont à Pré-au-Lard, ils te recherchent et ne devraient pas tarder.

- Je ne croyais pas que ce serait le cas. Sincèrement, je…

- Pas la peine de continuer, nous aurons le temps d'en reparler plus tard. »

Je fis voler magiquement leurs habits éparpillés ça et là, jusqu'à eux.

« Préparez-vous rapidement. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Je me retournai et quittai la pièce. Je sentis le regard amusé de Drago derrière mon dos. Toutefois, le blond en fit autant. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils nous rejoignent dans le couloir. Les yeux verts d'Harry me fusillaient. Je l'aurais cru flatté que je vienne le sauver mais apparemment, je n'avais toujours rien compris au fonctionnement du Potter.

« On va rejoindre Lupin, il est resté en bas, avec les élèves qui étaient déjà présents à notre arrivée.

- Quoi ? Tu as mêlé Remus à toute cette histoire !

- Et tu voulais que je fasse comment. Dis-moi, je suis toute ouïe !

- Pfff.

- Très éloquent, Potter mais cela ne m'étonne pas de ta part. Il est plus facile de réfléchir une fois que le mal est fait. La prochaine fois, j'ose espérer que tu me croiras lorsque je te dis que les mangemorts vont attaquer.

- Oui, comme d'habitude, la seule chose qu'il faut faire, c'est fuir, fuir et éviter tout risque de confrontation. Pour ça, tu es très fort. Tu es même le meilleur.

- Evi…

- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, m'interrompit Malefoy. Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. »

Harry se renfrogna et bouda ostensiblement, à croire que cette situation lui plaisait. Saleté de gamin.

'_Je suis de retour, amour._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, dans ma tête ?_

_- Rien mais j'ai là une occasion unique. Tu te rends compte que nous n'allons bientôt plus pouvoir cacher notre relation à ce rythme. Seamus est adorable mais c'est surtout quelqu'un qui est presque incapable de garder un secret. Franchement, même si je n'avais pas parlé, il aurait compris. Tu étais vert de jalousie, littéralement.'_

« Vous deux, ne recommencez pas, je vous vois.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'interrogea le jeune Irlandais.

- Rien de bien important mais c'est assez désagréable pour les personnes extérieures. Je suppose que si tu restes avec eux, assez longtemps tu comprendras. Répondit Drago rassurant. Bon, maintenant, les amoureux, calmez-vous, Remus arrive et à mon avis, il a déjà des soupçons et je ne pense pas que vous voulez qu'il découvre que petit Harry s'est envoyé en l'air avec un professeur. »

Nous étions revenus au rez-de-chaussée et Remus fonçait droit dans notre direction.

« Il faut partir et au plus vite. Harry, ta cape ? »

Au sourire navré d'Harry, je compris qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur cette possibilité.

« Et merde. Alberforth a installé des protections anti-transplanage comme tout commerce et il n'a plus de poudre de cheminette pour éviter que des sorciers puissent partir sans payer.

- Bon et bien, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir au moins que nous sortions du bar.

- Finnigan, vous restez ici avec Alberforth et les autres élèves, vous attendrez ici, jusqu'à notre retour. Comme nous l'avons dit, ils n'ont qu'une cible : Harry. »

Nous avions décidé de laisser en arrière les autres. Nous avions tous un mauvais pressentiment. Nous imaginions déjà les différents mangemorts pointer leurs baguettes derrière la porte. Nous étions sortis un par un, j'avais ouvert le bal suivi de Remus, de Drago et enfin d'Harry. Heureusement, aucun mangemort ne nous attendait, caché dans un buisson, nous commencions à espérer. Ils avaient peut-être abandonnés l'idée. Toutefois, sans rien pouvoir y faire, une épaisse fumée noire nous entoura, nous ne voyions plus rien. J'entendis Harry tousser à quelques mètres de moi et aussitôt je me précipitai sur lui pour le protéger. L'un des mangemorts présents jeta un stupefix rapide, qui jaillit de la pénombre et me frôla.

« Fumigatus absorptum. Prononçais-je entre deux quintes de toux. »

La fumée était aspirée par ma baguette. Peu à peu, je recouvrais la vision. Je recommençais à percevoir les couleurs. J'entendis alors un rire diabolique que je reconnaissais.

« Toi ici, notre Seigneur va être tellement déçu que tu protèges ce sale gamin.

- Lestrange, cria Harry.

- Eh oui, Potter, c'est bien moi et j'ai une revanche à prendre, il me semble. »

A suivre…


	46. Chapter 46 : Dans la cabane hurlante

**Hello, les gens. Eh vouii, c'est bien la suite de poussin et chaton qui arrive en ce début de week-end et après 4 mois et demi d'attente (je suis en progrès après les 5 mois précédents de temps pour update et la prochaine fois j'espère les trois mois ou moins… ^^)**

**Bref, je vais faire un résumé des épisodes précédents :**

**Severus qui s'est séparé d'Harry ne voulant pas que sa relation soit dévoilée au grand jour a prévenu son chaton de ne pas aller à la sortie pour Pré-au-Lard, soupçonnant une tentative d'enlèvement sur Harry. Bien évidemment, Harry qui a fait sa tête de mule est parti tout de même retrouver Seamus pour un rendez-vous coquin à la Tête du Sanglier.**

**Poussin, Drago et Remus sont donc partis recherché notre entêté préféré et au moment où ils partent pour retourner à Poudlard, survient un groupe de Mangemorts (avec notamment Rodolphus)**

**Le combat était sur le point de s'engager !**

**Bonne lecture à tous, bonne journée et pour les personnes concernées, bonne saint-valentin.**

**Et merci d'avance pour les éventuelles reviews…**

**Chapitre 46 : Dans la cabane hurlante…**

Encore sous l'effet de la fumée, je m'étouffais et toussais bruyamment. De la bile me remontait dans la gorge et je me retins de toutes mes forces pour ne pas vomir. Le rire de Rodolphus strident et diabolique retentit plus écoeurant et reconnaissable que jamais. L'oncle de Drago visiblement heureux d'en découdre avec nous fit disparaître sa cagoule.

« Elle me semble bien inutile dans de telles circonstances. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous m'avez déjà reconnu. »

Trois autres mangemorts étaient à ses côtés et brandissaient leur baguette. Malgré leur cagoule, il me semblait reconnaître les deux Carrow et Greyback.

Cette fois, il était évident que Sev et moi ne pourrions pas nous en sortir par une simple pirouette. Si nous parvenions à retourner à Poudlard sans dommage, Severus ne pourrait probablement plus jamais faire semblant d'espionner pour le compte de Voldemort et une partie de moi en était fort aise. Chaque clan se faisait face avec calme et détermination et je me demandais seulement qui oserait attaquer en premier. Rodolphus dut se douter que l'un des siens - Greyback probablement - allait bientôt commencer, il s'adressa alors à ses compagnons avec force et détermination.

« Ne faites rien, prenez tout votre temps, savourez plutôt cette si douce et agréable sensation. La fin du règne de Rogue auprès de notre seigneur et maître est enfin arrivée. »

Il inspira profondément, un rictus mauvais déformait sa bouche. Il était tellement abject. Remus n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi et je me refusais à le regarder. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu déjà comprendre et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais totalement pour l'instant.

« Severus, Severus… »

Rodolphus tapotait délicatement sa baguette dans le creux de la main. Craignant un mauvais geste de la part du Mangemort, je m'agrippai à la robe de Severus qui restait égal à lui même. Rodolphus s'avança vers nous. Remus et Drago le suivaient du regard, le menaçant de leur baguette et de même Fenrir Greyback et les deux Carrow visaient nos amis, prêts à en découdre.

« Ttt, ttt, ne nous énervons pas. Nous avons le temps, tout le temps. »

Rodolphus se comportait comme un professeur réprimandant ses jeunes élèves indisciplinés.

« Es-tu bien sûr, Lestrange ? Ne te souviens-tu pas la dernière fois ? railla Severus, à ma grande surprise. »

Le regard noir que lança l'oncle de Drago me glaça littéralement le sang.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de faire ton malin.

- Tiens donc et pourquoi ? Nous sommes quatre, tout comme vous et je dirais même que nous partons avec un certain avantage en force magique.

- Tu le penses peut-être, moi, je dirais plutôt que vous êtes trois. Drago ne compte pas vraiment, il ne vous sera jamais d'une grande aide. Il en est tout simplement incapable. Et pourtant, j'ai bien essayé de lui inculper gentiment quelques bases de magie mais cela n'a servi à rien, excepté à perdre mon temps. »

Rodolphus était décidément écoeurant. Je pouvais voir le visage de Drago crispé, figé. Il avait subi durant ces derniers mois son lot d'horreurs que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer et de voir cette pourriture remuer le couteau dans des plaies encore mal fermées me donnait des envies de meurtre. Je sentais la colère monter en moi, ma main serrée si fort ma baguette que mes phalanges étaient toutes douloureuses et le dernier rempart pour que je ne me lance et attaque Rodolphus n'était autre que Severus qui s'était placé juste devant moi. Dans ce marasme que j'avais involontairement provoqué, j'aurais presque pu me réjouir, il semblait m'être revenu comme avant, comme lors de notre séjour dans le Manoir des Prince, à l'époque où il n'était plus qu'un mélange de jalousie et de protection.

Rodolphus s'était encore rapproché de nous. A présent, il n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de nous. Il s'adressait toujours exclusivement à Severus, comme si je n'existais pas :

« Severus, Severus… Le Maître va être si triste. Tu étais pourtant son préféré, tu étais pour lui, l'élève modèle, toujours le premier à participer au massacre des Sang-de-bourbe et des moldus.

- A qui veux-tu faire croire cela ? Tu sais parfaitement que c'est ta chère et tendre épouse, la préférée, toujours à quémander un peu d'attention de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je serai toi, je n'apprécierai pas trop mais si cela t'est égal.

- Quand nous as-tu trahis, Severus ? Il y a deux jours, il y a deux mois, il y a deux ans, il y a dix-sept ans ? »

Il me fixait de son œil torve et malade.

« Tu n'as qu'à deviner ou mieux tu n'as qu'à croire ce qui t'arrange le plus. Honnêtement, ce que tu peux t'imaginer n'a aucune importance pour moi. »

A la dernière réplique de Severus, je jetai un regard circulaire. A mon goût, Remus restait bien trop silencieux et calme. J'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais déjà explosé d'avoir été victime d'une supercherie si importante mais lui, restait de marbre comme si de découvrir que le Professeur Prince n'était autre que son ennemi d'enfance, Severus Rogue n'avait au fond que bien peu d'importance.

« Au moins ce qui me rassure, continua le mangemort, c'est que je ne me suis pas fait avoir par l'un de ces deux gamins. Pendant des mois, j'ai essayé de me souvenir de cette malencontreuse journée. Pourquoi et surtout comment Drago avait-il pu réussir à s'enfuir ? Bien sûr, grâce à notre visite chez cette si regrettée Narcissa, nous savions que ce fichu Potter était avec lui mais je n'ai jamais pu me rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Tu m'as jeté un sort d'oubliettes, Severus, c'est donc ça. Tu as toujours été très fort pour cela… Pour faire oublier à ces sales moldus, tous les sévices qu'on pouvait leur faire subir. C'était tellement… charitable de ta part. »

Rodolphus avait son rictus horrible, toujours vissé aux lèvres et les rires gras des trois autres m'exaspéraient au plus haut point.

- Espèce de… commençais-je à m'énerver.

- Comme d'habitude, tu te trompes, Rodolphus, m'interrompit sèchement Severus. C'est Harry qui t'a jeté le sort d'oubliettes, j'en étais alors bien incapable. Sache qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de mon aide. Il est encore plus fort que ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu les sous-estimes beaucoup trop, aussi bien Harry que le jeune Malefoy et je suis bien persuadé que cela te jouera des tours plus tard.

- Tiens donc, que sous-entends-tu, Severus ? Tu crois quoi ? Que ces moins que rien seraient capables de rivaliser… avec moi ! »

Le rire résonna fort, ses traits étaient déformés, ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise, il était hideux. Son regard fier défiait Severus, il se sentait supérieur, maître de la situation.

« Seul, notre Seigneur et Maître peut rivaliser avec moi, ce n'est pas l'enfant d'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui pourrait réussir.

- As-tu oublié la prophétie ? Cet enfant de sang-de-bourbe, comme tu l'appelles pourrait bien vaincre ton Maître !

- Tu délires mon pauvre ami. Comment peux-tu croire honnêtement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou même moi puissent perdre face à lui ? »

Le Mangemort bougeait sa baguette et me désignait avec un mépris évident.

« Aurais-tu oublié que ton Seigneur et Maître n'a pas encore réussi à l'éliminer et pire, qu'Harry l'a pratiquement tué alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé ?

- De la chance, uniquement de la chance… Mais la chance finit toujours par tourner à un moment ou à un autre et je crois bien que le moment est venu… Rictus sempra ! »

Une gerbe de lumière rouge fusa alors de la baguette sombre. Severus conjura immédiatement et avec une facilité déconcertante un bouclier qui renvoya l'éclair rouge dans le ciel.

« Simple tour de chauffe…

- Eh bien moi, j'en ai assez de jouer. Expelliarmus ! »

Cette fois, un sort était sorti de la baguette de Severus mais Rodolphus avait eu largement le temps d'anticiper et d'éviter le mouvement. Les deux se fixaient avec une rage et une haine non dissimulée. Tous les autres, moi compris restions là, sans bouger, comme pétrifiés par ce début de combat.

« Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me toucher avec un si malheureux et pathétique expelliarmus.

- Bien sûr que non, contrairement à toi, je ne te sous-estime pas mais laisse-moi te défaire comme je l'entends. »

J'avais l'impression que Severus voulait pousser à bout le Mangemort. Cet idiot savait qu'il fallait que des personnes se mettent en danger pour pouvoir détruire les horcruxes et j'avais la sensation qu'il faisait en sorte que Lestrange le vise d'un sortilège mortel, espérant que quelqu'un le sauve au dernier instant. Je le maudissais. Comment pouvait-il être aussi inconscient et héroïque ? Furieux, je m'extirpais de la protection de Severus et me plaçai devant mon amant. Ne se souvenait-il pas de la dernière fois ? J'avais cru mourir à chaque Sectum sempra que Rodolphus avait jeté contre Severus et lui était prêt à se sacrifier. Imbécile ! Tout le monde cria mon nom, comme ébahi que je puisse me montrer aussi téméraire, aussi Gryffondor.

« Rodolphus, voulez-vous que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire à propos de cette fameuse journée ? Si j'ai été capable de vous enlever tous vos souvenirs, vous les redonner ne me paraît pas impossible.

- Je dois reconnaître que j'aimerais bien en effet et n'omettez aucun détail. J'ai l'étrange impression que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir. »

Cette dernière réplique me laissa plus que perplexe. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette fameuse journée, il était donc, tout simplement inconcevable qu'il puisse avoir des réminiscences au sujet de la relation particulière que j'entretenais avec Severus. Le sourire de Rodolphus s'élargit, mon visage laissait peut-être entrevoir trop de choses.

« Vous blêmissez, jeune homme… »

Le regard du mangemort brilla de curiosité et son sourire déforma encore davantage son visage marqué par la haine. Même si nous n'étions pas directement en communication, je devinais par avance tout ce que pouvait penser Severus et toutes les insultes dont il était en train de m'affubler. Dans mon rôle du chevalier blanc défendant son bien-aimé contre vents et marées, j'avais encore quelques progrès à faire. Je me refusai à aller plus loin dans mes réflexions et me décidai donc à poursuivre mon combat contre Rodolphus, ne sachant comment me dépétrer du bourbier dans lequel je m'étais fourré.

« Euh, je…

- Mon pauvre Rodolphus toujours à prêcher le faux pour espérer obtenir le vrai. Qu'imagines-tu donc ? intervint Severus toujours aussi combatif. Rien ne changera les faits, tu t'es fait avoir par deux adolescents. Tu as perdu, tout simplement et il serait grand temps que tu admettes ta défaite de l'été dernier.

- Eh bien, soit, si tu veux, probablement grâce à un tour de passe-passe, j'ai perdu mais aujourd'hui cet affront va être lavé. Stupefix ! »

Le sort frappa durement le sol, Severus et moi avions eu heureusement le temps de le sentir et de l'éviter, en sautant en même temps sur la gauche. Ce coup fut choisi pour je ne sais quelle raison, par les autres mangemorts comme étant le vrai signal pour débuter le combat. Les deux Carrow attaquèrent donc Remus, sans doute plus dans le but de laisser Drago à Greyback. Très vite, les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. Les tentatives d'Endoloris projetées par les Carrow n'avaient par chance pas touché Remus qui les évitait avec une relative facilité. De regarder les autres se battre me fit perdre ma concentration quelques secondes durant et Rodolphus profita évidemment de cet instant de faiblesse. Je sentis comme une lame de rasoir lacérer en divers points mon bras. Severus avait jeté un sort d'expelliarmus sur Rodolphus pour me protéger mais malheureusement, il avait manqué sa cible.

« Eh bien, Severus, j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses réussir à le sauver, il n'est pas de taille et n'arrive même pas à rester concentré. Tu aurais dû lui apprendre à se calmer et à faire abstraction de tout événement extérieur car la prochaine fois, je ne le manquerai pas et l'attaque sera plus forte. Il risque de ne pas faire de vieux os.

- Eh ! Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ou comme si je n'entendais rien, ce serait sympa. Je ne suis pas un débile mental, contrairement à ce que vous croyez et je comprends tout, très bien !

- Vu votre comportement, laissez-moi en douter ! »

L'autre Mangemort commençait sincèrement à m'exaspérer. Pour qui se prenait-il ? J'avais de plus en plus envie de me défouler contre lui !

« Vous êtes étrange, Rodolphus ! Vous me prenez pour un sombre crétin alors qu'il me semble bien de vous à moi que l'être dénué de toute réflexion, ne suivant que bêtement les ordres de Voldemort ou de sa femme, c'est bien vous ! Vous vous dites peut-être que vous êtes un maillon essentiel dans le monde des Mangemorts mais soyez réaliste, vous n'êtes bon qu'à donner des ordres à des êtres encore plus limités intellectuellement que vous, à savoir les Carrow et Greyback ! »

Je devinais sans peine le teint encore plus livide qu'à l'accoutumée de Severus cependant ce n'était rien comparé à Lestrange. Il était furieux, littéralement hors de lui. Sa jugulaire gauche avait subitement doublé de volume et battait furieusement, sa respiration était courte et précipitée. Je le sentais sur le point d'exploser. Peut-être aurais-je alors dans le combat l'ouverture tant attendue ?

Je décidais d'appuyer encore davantage, sans doute pour me venger de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dites ou faites.

« Il faut être réaliste, vous ne serez jamais le préféré de Voldemort même si vous parvenez à arrêter Severus, vous ne serez toujours que le troisième derrière votre charmante épouse, Lucius Malefoy et même Peter Petti… »

Avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase, Lestrange hurla 'Avada Kedavra' et un tir vert fusa hors de sa baguette magique. J'avais prévu la tentative et j'avais évité sans grand dommage le sort. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à la possibilité qu'il recèlerait en lui assez de force et de rage pour pouvoir jeter instantanément un second sort interdit. Je n'avais plus le temps de l'éviter, l'éclair vert fonçait droit dans ma direction. Ma fin proche me paraissait inéluctable. Comme dans un film, Severus se précipita une énième fois sur moi, me plaquant durement au sol, je vis l'éclair vert frôler son visage et lui couper net une mèche de cheveux. Il me serrait dans ses bras forts comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Je priais Merlin et tous les grands magiciens pour que Rodolphus n'ait plus assez de puissance pour jeter un troisième Avada Kedavra consécutif car nous n'aurions pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et cela marquerait notre fin. J'avais l'impression que Severus me murmura quelque chose mais je ne le compris pas. Il se releva tout de suite après. Sa haute silhouette d'Andrew Prince se détachait dans le ciel, ses cheveux noirs décoiffés. Il fusilla du regard son ancien complice vidé de sa force magique par ses deux Avada consécutifs.

« Ne l'attaque plus jamais. Est-ce bien clair ? »

J'étais à la fois subjugué par le pouvoir fascinant que Severus dégageait et terrifié que tout son ressentiment ne le fasse répondre de façon inconsidérée. Je ne voulais surtout pas malgré tout ce qui s'était passé que Severus tue à nouveau, sous l'emprise de la colère. Une étincelle de magie pure s'était matérialisée à la pointe de la baguette de Severus et ce n'était plus qu'une question avant que Sev ne jette un impardonnable.

« Non, ne fais pas ça, Sev ! hurlai-je. »

Mon amant se retourna dans ma direction et me dévisagea avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fureur. Mes parents et Sirius devaient veiller sur moi car ce fut à cet instant précis que l'ordre du phénix se manifesta. Une voix féminine, encore lointaine, hurla :

« Là-bas ! Là-bas ! Je les vois ! »

Severus, Remus et Drago avaient sans doute fait en sorte de prévenir les autres avant de venir me chercher à la Tête du Sanglier. Il nous était impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps les autres étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard… Cinq minutes, peut-être dix minutes. Rodolphus soupira, toujours aussi essoufflé et regarda aux alentours. Je me surpris à en faire de même. Si Remus tenait largement face aux deux Carrow, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le cas de Drago qui paraissait avoir atteint les limites de son organisme. Je sentais le loup-garou sur le point de fondre sur sa proie tant désirée. Alors que j'allais intervenir, la voix de Rodolphus résonna à son tour :

« Les amis, cela suffit. Nous n'y arriverons pas. Vous savez ce que que nous a dit notre Seigneur. Aujourd'hui, nous ne devions que faire d'Harry Potter notre prisonnier mais nous ne devions en aucun cas nous battre face à l'ensemble de l'ordre au risque de perdre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons très bientôt d'autres occasions de nous venger. Partons avant que le renfort n'arrive. »

Si les deux Carrow baissèrent leur baguette aussitôt, toujours prêts à obéir aveuglément, Greyback semblait plus réticent, il voyait s'éloigner la possibilité de goûter à une proie totalement à son goût. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de défendre son point de vue. Rodolphus hurla :

« Tout de suite ! »

Il envoya alors je ne sais quel sort sur le loup-garou qui couina de douleur puis ils disparurent tous les quatre dans un grand nuage de fumée. Nous nous précipitions aussitôt sur Drago qui était tombé à terre. Il toussait et je craignais une blessure interne. J'essayais de relever le blond tant bien que mal.

« Drago, Drago ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Vite, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, reprit Remus qui auscultait le blond. Je ne crois pas que ce soit grave mais il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

- Non, il en est hors de question ! »

Severus avait parlé sèchement, j'aurais dit presque avec cruauté.

« Je vais lui donner des remèdes et Harry, vu que tout est de sa faute le veillera pour être sûr que tout va bien.

- Car tu imagines, _Severus_, que je vais te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux. Ne rêve pas. Je crois que tu me dois bien des explications et toi aussi, jeune homme. »

J'avais l'impression que le regard de Remus n'avait jamais été aussi déçu, il me dévisageait et je pouvais y voir du désenchantement. Je sentis mon cœur se lacérer douloureusement. Je n'avais jamais pensé au mal que je pouvais faire à mes proches, à mon entourage en cachant tout ce qui s'était passé l'été dernier. Je me contentai de tourner la tête, fautif. Severus lui fit beaucoup moins d'embage.

« Remus, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser Drago à l'infirmerie, c'est bien trop dangereux. »

Remus serrait sa mâchoire. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas le moment de calmer la situation mais Sev toujours fidèle à son habitude repartit en bataille.

« Remus, nous n'avons pas le temps, ta femme arrive et il n'est pas possible de te donner des détails supplémentaires surtout devant d'autres membres de l'ordre.

- Tu crois t'en sortir ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? Je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu dois parler, vous devez des explications à tout le monde, à nous tous.

- NON ! Tu sauras tout mais plus tard. »

Severus posa alors sa main sur mon bras et comme je tenais Drago, il nous fit transplaner sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire. Alors que je me retrouvais au milieu d'une petite salle poussiéreuse, mon torse retomba sur Drago qui avait gémi de douleur sous le choc. J'aurais voulu crier contre Severus, pour s'être comporté de façon aussi odieuse, à fuir comme les Mangemorts l'avaient fait peu avant nous et à laisser Remus affronter les autres membres de l'ordre mais il ne m'en laissa même pas le temps.

« Nous sommes dans la cabane hurlante, me révéla Severus aussitôt. Il faut vite retourner dans les cachots, je crains que la blessure de Drago ne s'aggrave. Greyback n'est certes qu'un magicien de seconde zone mais sa force physique est redoutable.

- Tu veux qu'on jette un sort de désillusion sur Drago ?

- Et à quoi cela nous servirait-il ? Dès ce soir, tout le monde à Poudlard sera au courant pour l'attaque des mangemorts et je suis prêt à parier que la nouvelle de la blessure de Drago va se répandre tout aussi rapidement. »

Le regard qu'il me lança était lourd de reproche et j'avais comme une envie irrépressible de me justifier. Tout n'était pas uniquement de ma faute. Je crus au début que Drago voulait parler mais à la place, il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux. Dans un effort, il avait placé sa main devant sa bouche et je pus me rendre compte, lorsqu'il la retira qu'il crachait du sang. Effrayé, je jetai un regard à Sev, implorant son aide. Comprenant ma demande muette, il se baissa et examina rapidement le blond.

« Le transplanage… Je pense que le transplanage a dû ouvrir une plaie un peu plus profondément. Le transport risque de le blesser davantage. Il faudrait un mimimum stabiliser son état avant d'évoquer tout déplacement.

- Nous aurions dû faire comme Remus le souhaitait et attendre l'arrivée des autres. Pomfresh se serait bien occupé de lui.

- Et si elle n'était pas aussi gentille et franche qu'elle en ait l'air, si elle était l'espionne on aurait laissé Drago sans défense.

- Mais Sev…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Tu sais parfaitement que nous ne pouvons pas nous fier à tout le monde. Harry, appelle Dobby.

- Hein ?

- Par Merlin, vas-tu pour une fois ne pas contester ce que je te demande ? Dobby n'a plus de maître mais il te considère comme tel et il risque de t'entendre si tu le lui demandes… »

Je ne me voyais pas demander de plus amples informations, je me contentai donc d'exécuter les ordres. Je criai d'abord timidement, puis plus fortement le nom du petit elfe :

« Dobby, Dobby. Viens, nous avons besoin de toi. »

Après quelques secondes, le plop retentit au milieu de ce lieu délabré, si sale.

« Harry Potter m'a fait appeler ?

- Euh, oui ? »

J'étais légèrement gêné, ne sachant exactement ce que Sev voulait que je demande à l'elfe. Severus ne me laissa pas aller plus avant.

« Vous voyez, Dobby, Drago ne va pas bien. Je ne crois pas que je puisse le transporter jusqu'à mes appartements. Il faudrait donc que vous alliez chercher tout ce qui m'est nécessaire dans mes appartements.

- Compris, Monsieur.

- Vous les trouverez dans le petit meuble vitré, à l'entrée de mon laboratoire. Il me faut de la potion fortifiante ainsi que du dictame. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à les trouver. Ils sont étiquetés très lisiblement. Et si vous pouviez aussi nous ramener quelques couvertures.

- Comme vous voudrez. »

Dobby faisait une révérence et je l'arrêtai. Le petit elfe me regarda de ses grands yeux humides.

« Dobby, pourrais-tu chercher Ruby également, je suis persuadé qu'elle préférerait être auprès de son maître ?

- Harry Potter a raison. Dobby va chercher Ruby. Ruby doit être auprès de Maître Drago.

- Eh bien, allez-y alors. »

Sev avait parlé assez froidement et je le fusillai du regard tandis que le petit elfe disparaissait dans le plop traditionnel.

« Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi ? Dobby n'a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache.

- Peut-être mais nous devons agir vite, très vite. Après tout, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui nous reste.

- Du temps qui nous reste ? De quoi parles-tu à la fin ?

- De ceci. »

Severus souleva la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et libéra par la même occasion,, de ses lourds vêtements le Médaillon des Serpentards. L'objet brillait légèrement. L'amertume me gagna et je lançai assez glacial au visage de Severus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?

- Moi qui croyais que tu serais ravi voire fier de moi. Au temps pour moi. Potter, tu es vraiment impossible.

- Non, mais réponds. Depuis quand portes-tu le Médaillon ?

- Depuis la rentrée, j'ai demandé à Ruby de le prendre dans ta table de nuit, sans t'en aviser évidemment. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute, si tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, trop occupé à baiser avec Finnigan. »

Le regard de Sev me blessait plus qu'autre chose, il me reprochait d'avoir eu des relations avec Seam alors que c'était lui qui m'y avait poussé, en ne cessant de me repousser pendant des semaines entières mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de me laisser piéger. Je décidai de porter mon attention sur Drago qui gémissait légèrement. J'essayais de le calmer et repoussais une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son front pâle. Je lui murmurai quelques paroles que j'espérais réconfortantes. Je finis, amer :

« Eh bien, détruis-le. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne voudrais pas que tous les efforts que tu as faits pour me sauver soient vains. »

Sev me jeta un regard lourd de reproches, il posa le le médaillon sur le sol poussiéreux puis se recula de deux mètres avant de lancer un sort d'Incendio. Ce même sort nous avait permis quelques mois auparavant de détruire la coupe à Godric's Hollow. Je vis petit à petit une fumée noirâtre s'échapper du médaillon qui rougeoyait dans les flammes magiquement créées. J'entendais de petits cris stridents, émanant de l'objet maudit. Ils me vrillaient l'oreille et je posais mes mains contre mes oreilles pour essayer de limiter au maximum le bruit mais cela ne me semblait guère efficace.

« Qu'est-ce donc, Sev ? »

Il me regardait avec incrédulité et une certaine impuissance.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, Harry. »

Severus qui pourtant avait l'habitude de ne laisser aucun sentiment s'afficher sur son visage avait du mal à cacher sa souffrance.

« Aurions-nous trop attendu pour lancer l'Incendio ?

- Je ne pense pas. Il ne me semble pas avoir mis plus de temps que le jour où Drago a détruit la coupe. »

Le cri se fit encore plus aigu même Drago sortit de sa torpeur, tournant vivement sa tête de droite à gauche pour atténuer la vive douleur qui l'avait étreigné. Le corps du blond se soulevait comme s'il était victime d'un exorcisme. Soudainement, le médaillon s'éleva dans le ciel, tournant de plus en plus rapidement sur lui-même avant finalement d'exploser en éparpillant des débris un peu partout dans la pièce. La forte déflagration eut pour effet de réveiller totalement Drago qui ouvrit totalement les yeux. Il grommelait légèrement. Je remarquai qu'à force de bouger dans un sens puis l'autre, il s'était légèrement écorché le front et quelques gouttes de sang coulaient le long de sa joue droite. Je passai ma main sur son visage pour l'essuyer et comme je m'y attendais, Drago me rabroua :

« Ca… Ca suffit, Potter, je… je ne suis pas impotent. »

Il essaya de se dégager avant de s'écrouler, plié par l'effort et la douleur. Je m'apprêtai à m'énerver contre cet insupportable serpentard lorsque les deux elfes apparurent devant nous. La jeune Ruby tenait entre ses petites mains une fiole d'un elixir rougeâtre, elle se précipita sur son maître, affolée.

« Monsieur, monsieur… Je suis là.

- Je vois, Ruby. »

J'aurais été tenté de pincer Drago pour lui faire comprendre que sa blessure n'était pas une raison suffisante pour se montrer cruel envers l'elfe. D'ailleurs, Godric Gryffondor semblait de mon avis car Drago fut pris par une quinte de toux des plus soudaines et des plus désagréables, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'inquiétude de Ruby. Elle était déjà à nos côtés et avait ouvert la fiole. Elle allait verser le contenu visqueux dans la bouche du blond mais elle fut interrompue par Severus.

« Pas plus de dix gouttes, sinon l'effet risquerait d'être plus dévastateur que bénéfique.

- Oui, Professeur. Si, Monsieur croit que c'est préférable, je ferai comme Monsieur veut.

- Oui, vous avez plutôt intérêt, répondit Sev sèchement.

- Tu pourrais être moins dur, elle n'a rien fait à part vouloir nous aider.

- Potter, je ne crois pas m'être aussi mal comporté que ce que tu insinues, je voulais seulement lui éviter d'empoisonner Malefoy mais je dois avoir tort comme d'habitude…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

La potion avait eu un effet quasi immédiat, les joues du blond reprenaient progressivement des couleurs. Déjà, je me dégageai du corps de Malefoy. Les deux elfes avaient fait disparaître magiquement la robe du jeune sorcier, ils lui massaient le corps endolori avec le dictame. Je me dirigeai vers Severus qui se tenait droit, encore plus fermé qu'à l'accoutumée. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, je commençais enfin à souffler et à présent que Drago semblait aller mieux, je me disais que la situation s'éclaircissait enfin et que pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, les nuages sombres s'éloignaient.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

- Nous allons bientôt pouvoir le transporter jusqu'au Château, enfin j'espère. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il reste quelques jours à se reposer.

- Je ne parlais pas de Malefoy.

- Eh, se manifesta le blond.

- Malefoy, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

J'entendis le rire que je devinais sarcastique au milieu d'une quinte de toux et je préférai ne pas poursuivre en sa présence, je me contentai donc de parler au travers du lien :

_« Je ne parlais pas de Malefoy mais de nous… Remus et probablement Seamus sont au courant à présent._

_- Et je ne vois pas ce que ça change._

_- Tu… Tu ne vois pas ce que ça change, tu te fous de moi. Tout va changer au contraire. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher, d'autant plus que tu ne vas plus pouvoir retourner auprès de Voldemort !_

_- Harry, cesse tes gamineries !_

_- C'est toi qui me traîtes de gamin, alors que tu refuses de comprendre que tout va être bouleversé après aujourd'hui._

_- Si tu m'avais écouté quand je suis venu te voir, nous n'en serions pas là, à présent._

_- Combien de fois vas-tu remâcher cette histoire ? Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière même avec un retourneur de temps._

_- Tu n'as pas le moindre remords, gamin ?_

_- Remords ? Tout s'arrange, on ne peut mieux pour moi. Le médaillon est détruit, tout le monde s'en est sorti, relativement bien et surtout, tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer aux espions ! »_

Je m'étais encore rapproché de Sev. Même moi, j'avais bien conscience que Sev mettrait du temps à me pardonner pour cette journée mais plus vite, je commencerai l'étape 'amadouer le méchant professeur', plus vite inévitablement j'obtiendrais des résultats. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et ostensiblement, il me tourna le dos mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de me laisser faire, d'autant plus que depuis bien longtemps, je n'avais plus vraiment à m'inquiéter pour les autres.

_« Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ainsi, n'oublie pas que tu dois être mon arme, si tu veux que je gagne face à Voldemort._

_- C'est quoi ça ? Du chantage ?_

_- Non, chéri, un simple rappel de la situation. Tu veux tout comme moi être débarrassé de Voldemort et bien tu vas devoir me supporter. Tu n'as pas le choix._

_- Sale gamin…_

_- Et fier de l'être ! »_

J'avais sans nul doute marqué un point. J'étais sûr que Sev reviendrait sur sa décision à présent. Tout avait été découvert sans réel dommage. Le blond qui était toujours allongé à même le sol tenta de se relever mais sans succès, il se contenta alors de secouer la tête d'un air affligé :

« Vos messe-basse vont reprendre, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement !

- Je ne sais si je dois m'en réjouir ou bien si je dois le regretter.

- T'en réjouir, évidemment, tu es censé être mon plus fidèle soutien, je tiens à te rappeler.

- Depuis quand, Potter ?

- Eh bien, depuis que tu connais la merveilleuse relation qui m'unit à Sev.

- Ah bon. Merci d'éclairer ma lanterne au moins.

- Potter, veux-tu cesser ce petit jeu, tu es vraiment pathétique. Il est grand temps de partir. Ruby, Dobby, aidez Drago à se relever. Il n'y arrivera pas tout seul. »

Les deux elfes servirent aussitôt d'appui au blond. Au moment où nous nous apprêtions enfin à quitter la cabane hurlante et sans crier gare, la vieille porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant place à un Remus que je voyais en colère pour la première fois de ma vie.

« Vous voilà, enfin ! Cela fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche partout. Non mais ça ne va pas de transplaner ainsi, en me laissant gérer l'ordre tout seul.

- Quel horrible drame, Lupin, affronter l'ordre ! Quant à moi, je n'ai dû qu'éviter deux avada, soigner au plus vite Drago qui était à moitié mort et enfin supporter les babillages idiots et inutiles de Potter.

- Eh, protestai-je avec force et véhémence. Je ne dis que la vérité et pas des babillages idiots !

- Et inutiles, Potter… Surtout inutiles, d'ailleurs. »

Pour la premières fois depuis des mois, je retrouvai la flamme du cynisme dans le regard de Severus et mon cœur battait à la chamade. Remus, quant à lui, semblait encore perturbé mais comme tout bon Gryffondor, il ne voulait pas laisser l'avantage à un serpentard.

« Parlons de propos inutiles. Il me semble que vous me devez quelques explications, surtout, toi, Severus. »

Alors que je devinais déjà une nouvelle rebuffade de Sev, je répondis assez perfidement à mon père de cœur.

« Nous allons tout te dire, sans omettre aucun détail, n'est-ce pas Poussin ? »

Et en mon for intérieur, je jubilais littéralement : chaton 1 – poussin 0.

A suivre…

Alors à votre avis, quelle sera la réaction de Severus / Poussin ?


	47. Chapter 47 : Ou quand le loupgarou

**Bonjour, avant la rentrée, j'envoie mon nouveau chapitre… Eh oui, je ne suis ni morte, ni en manque totale d'inspiration. Pour faire bref, je regrette la longueur entre deux updates (six mois, c'est la fin de tout), sachez que déjà dans quinze jours, je posterais un chapitre de l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des dragons et j'ai aussi avancé sur mon prochain chapitre de mon été inoubliable, pour celles (ceux) qui lisent mes autres histoires. Les vacances ont du bon.**

**Pour le résumé, Harry a été attaqué dans Pré-au-Lard, malgré les avertissements de Severus mais tout s'est finalement bien terminé. Ils ont même pu détruire le médaillon des Serpentards mais, Remus qui vient de surgir dans la cabane hurlante où nos héros s'étaient réfugiés demande des explications. Voici l'heure des révélations.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit retour aux sources, avec mon humour stupide. En tout cas, merci de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer, si vous avez le temps.**

**A bientôt.**

**Chapitre 47 : Ou quand le loup-garou découvrit la vérité…**

Lorsque je l'entendis répondre à Remus « Nous allons tout te dire, sans omettre aucun détail, n'est-ce pas Poussin ? », je le maudis lui et toute sa descendance qui ne verra jamais le jour à ma plus grande joie. Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille, sans crier gare ? Nous avions décidé de ne rien dire et même si cela paraissait sans doute moins nécessaire à présent, cette information méritait d'être annoncée avec un peu plus de tact, mais c'était tout simplement impossible pour mon fardeau.

« Par… pardon ? marmonna Lupin verdâtre. »

Je présumai qu'il devait avoir la même couleur de teint le jour où sa moitié lui avait appris pour sa future paternité.

« Je disais donc… Aïe ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sev ?

- Pour te faire taire, répondis-je le plus calmement possible. »

Je lui avais asséné une petite claque magique derrière la tête. Cela m'avait incroyablement soulagé et procuré une douce sensation de plaisir. Remus, lui, n'avait guère goûté la plaisanterie et nous regarda avec un air étrange, mélange qui naviguait entre l'incompréhension, le dégoût et la colère. Je me raclai la gorge et repris la parole pour anticiper la dispute à venir :

« Remus, c'est une histoire assez longue, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler plus tard, une fois que tout le monde sera parfaitement en sécurité, à Poudlard.

- J'avais autorisé le Professeur Prince à m'appeler par mon prénom, il ne me semble pas que ce soit ton cas, Rogue.

- Remus, ne sois pas en colère contre Severus, il n'a fait que nous protéger, essaya de protester le gamin.

- Ce n'est pas à lui de te protéger, c'est le rôle de l'Ordre du Phénix de veiller sur toi et je dirai même qu'étant le dernier Maraudeur encore vivant, c'est moi qui suis responsable de toi et pas ce sale traître.

- Techniquement Lupin, si c'est ainsi que je dois à présent t'appeler, tu n'es pas le dernier Maraudeur. Après tout, Pettigrow a toujours été un bon rat, il pourrait bien à nouveau te filer entre les pattes. »

Remus avait failli s'étouffer en entendant mon attaque assez pernicieuse. Je ne craignais rien de Lupin, il n'avait jamais réussi depuis notre adolescence à prendre l'ascendant sur moi et il était peu probable qu'il y arrive aujourd'hui. Par contre, les yeux émeraude qui me foudroyaient ne m'inspiraient guère confiance et me faisait craindre une réplique du gamin qui ne tarda pas.

« Sev, dois-je te rappeler que tu dois te faire accepter par ta future belle-famille et pas te montrer odieux avec elle ?

- Belle-famille ? ai-je répété avec Remus. »

Notre incrédulité ne perturba absolument pas Harry qui poursuivit sur un ton des plus maniérés :

« Eh bien, oui, Poussin, tu sais bien que pour moi, Remus est la seule famille qui me reste. »

Il arrivait à parfaitement bien imiter le chaton abandonné, en quête de nourriture. Ses grands yeux suppliants me donnaient l'envie de lui tordre son petit cou blanc. Ne résistant pas plus, je parlai avec lui par le lien, la situation était déjà désespérée.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Potter ?_

_- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, Poussin. Bon, alors laisse-moi te répondre, tu avoues tout à Remus, sans faire la moindre remarque mesquine sur son enfant, la lycanthropie, les Maraudeurs ou que sais-je d'autre. Il n'est en rien responsable de la situation, je te rappelle. Et si tu ne le fais pas correctement, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr de trouver les mots qu'il faut… Poussin. »_

Retors est le premier mot qui me soit venu à l'esprit en entendant Harry. Ce petit imbécile me faisait tout simplement du chantage. Si je ne lui obéissais pas et si je n'avouais pas notre relation, il m'humilierait devant Lupin. Il m'appellerait encore Poussin, mon chou ou encore pire. J'avais une vision assez écoeurante de Potter se jetant à mon cou devant le regard ébahi du loup-garou qui fou de colère, me déchiquetterait en petits morceaux, sans attendre la moindre explication. Malgré tout, j'essayais de garder un semblant de calme, je ne voulais pas lui faire cette joie. Harry ne me lâchait pas du regard. Cette fois, je ne réussirais jamais à faire changer d'avis le sale gosse et autant que ce soit moi qui apprenne la 'merveilleuse' nouvelle à Lupin, surtout si je tenais à survivre car bon m'appeler directement 'Poussin' n'était vraiment pas le moyen le plus intelligent et le plus sûr pour me garder en vie.

« Bon, très bien, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle avec toi. »

« _J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !_

_- Potter, ça suffit !_

_- Allez, laisse-moi le dire encore une fois : j'ai gagné. Tu vas redevenir mon Prince rien qu'à moi._

_- Mais t'as quel âge au juste ?_

_- Franchement, l'âge, quelle importance ! Je sais juste que je suis assez âgé pour que tu puisses baiser avec moi et c'est largement suffisant en ce qui me concerne. Et puis… »_

Harry fut interrompu par Drago qui toussa légèrement. Les deux petits elfes tournèrent aussitôt leurs grands yeux inquiets vers le blond :

« Ca va, ça va… Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.

- Maître Drago, ne dites pas de choses pareilles, couina Ruby qui enfonça son visage fripé dans son tablier à carreaux. »

Dobby tenta de réconforter sa congénère en lui tapotant doucement le dos sans grand succès. Harry se renfrogna aussitôt. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas de n'être plus au centre des discussions, ne fussent que quelques secondes. Sa moue boudeuse n'avait pas dû échapper au fils Malefoy qui rajouta :

« Ne t'en fais pas Potter, je ne vais pas te voler ton 'grand' moment. Et puis j'aurais trop peur que tu me jettes un impardonnable si je faisais le moindre faux-pas. Je ne suis pas, malgré les apparences, encore suicidaire.

- Trop aimable, Malefoy. »

Harry avait fusillé du regard l'autre garçon, toujours boudeur. Le blond avait beau lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher mes aveux, de toute évidence, ses excuses n'étaient pas suffisantes au vu de l'affront subi, il faisait obstacle à la GRANDE REVELATION. Heureusement, avant même que je ne dise à Harry de se calmer, mon fardeau sourit à nouveau, sa joie était bien trop démesurée, pour qu'une simple toux entame sa bonne humeur. Quant à Remus, il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard une seconde, je sentais sur moi, ses yeux furieux et remplis de colère.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, après ce petit interlude assez inutile, je crois que Severus devait parler, n'est-ce pas, Pou…

- Ca suffit, Harry, ne recommence pas, l'interrompis-je aussitôt, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation qui me paraissait déjà comme étant des plus compromises.

- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment. »

Je lançai un regard noir à Harry avant de reprendre :

« Si tu tiens à ma vie comme tu le prétends, tais-toi, je t'en supplie, tais-toi. Et sache que si tu recommences, je te lance un sort de Silencio. »

Harry aurait dû se sentir vexé par ma stupide menace mais non, il était ravi et souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses yeux dansaient, il jubilait de me mener droit à l'abattoir. Sale, petit morveux ! Je pinçai mon nez pour essayer de chasser un début de migraine.

« Lupin, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu as menti à l'ordre depuis des mois, sans le moindre remords ! Que par je ne sais quel sort tu as piégé Harry pour qu'il te croie innocent ! Tu mériterais que je te tue ! »

Fou de colère, le loup-garou pointa aussitôt sa baguette magique sur moi. Le gamin s'interposa aussitôt entre nous deux.

« Non, mais ça va pas, Rem.

- Calme-toi, Harry ! Tu sais bien que Lupin ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Tu veux parier, Servilius.

- Remus ! Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça devant moi ou alors ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. »

Harry me faisait penser à un chien qui défendrait son maître coûte que coûte contre tout ennemi.

« Harry, ça suffit. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que Lupin m'accueille à bras ouverts, en me félicitant.

- Eh bien… bégaya un Harry rougissant.

- Par Salazar, Harry, ne sois pas aussi gryffondor. »

Je voyais les joues de Potter s'empourprer davantage à chaque seconde qui passait et le voir ainsi me laisser un goût amer dans la bouche et sentir la présence de personnes n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec cette histoire ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation.

« Lupin, je préférerai te parler en présence uniquement d'Harry. Pardonnez-moi, M. Malefoy mais je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer un peu. Ruby, Dobby, aidez M. Malefoy à retourner dans son appartement. Vous comprenez, M. Malefoy ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Professeur. »

Aussitôt, Drago posa ses mains sur l'épaule des deux elfes et juste avant de transplaner pour Poudlard, il marmonna :

« Tu me raconteras demain, Potter, je ne pense pas que tu rentreras à l'appartement cette nuit. »

Le sourire ironique qu'il fit en transplanant me fit grogner tout autant que Remus. Au moins nous nous rejoignons sur un point, l'humour douteux de Drago Malefoy n'était pas de notre goût. Cette entente ne fut que de très courte durée et aussitôt, le Serpentard disparu, les traits de visage du loup-garou se durcirent aussitôt.

« Lupin, je pourrais te demander une faveur ? demandai-je d'un ton plus suppliant que souhaité.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me demander quoi que ce soit Rogue.

- Je voudrai retourner dans mes cachots, avec vous deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je dois tout te raconter, je voudrais que ce soit sous ma véritable apparence.

- Dans quel but ? Il ne me semble pas avoir émis le moindre doute quant à ton identité, _Severus_.

- Il le faut, je dois tout te dire cette fois et aucune zone d'ombre ne doit subsister. Je sens que je ne le pourrai que si je suis totalement à l'aise et puis je ne saurai l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression que je le lui dois. »

Ces derniers mois s'étaient révélés difficiles pour Harry. Ma transformation n'avait pas eu que des répercussions sur ma seule personne. J'avais voulu l'éloigner, à n'importe quel prix et je l'avais blessé, l'obligeant à fuir dans d'autres bras. A présent, alors qu'il semblait que notre relation puisse redevenir comme avant, je me devais de faire davantage d'effort.

Je m'étais tourné vers Harry. Le gamin me sourit mi-narquois, mi-heureux, il était évident que j'allais chèrement payer ces dernières paroles et pendant des années.

« S'il te plaît accepte Rem. Cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu sous sa véritable apparence. »

Le gamin trépignait littéralement d'impatience et Lupin paraissait encore plus abasourdi si c'est possible. Cela devait lui paraître juste impensable qu'il cherche à revoir quelqu'un avec un physique aussi ingrat.

« Potter, je me passerai de tes commentaires. Je ne suis pas persuadé que cela le fasse accéder à ma demande de lui dire des choses pareilles.

- Pfouu, qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ? J'ai bien le droit de dire ce que je pense…

- A moins que ce ne soit contre-productif, cha… »

Je me repris au dernier instant, pris dans cette petite joute verbale sans grand intérêt, j'en perdai le fil.

« Eh bien finit ta phrase _Poussin,_ tu sais, je ne me vexerai pas si tu m'appelles chaton en présence de Remus et je suis sûr que même si cela lui est difficile au début, Remus finira par l'accepter, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

- Hein ? »

Le pauvre bougre était sur le point de tomber, il se frottait avec rage sa tête, comme s'il souffrait d'une forte migraine insurmontable. Je ne sus pas trop pour qui il murmurait :

« Je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir de m'être blessé aujourd'hui… Rien. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

Son regard naturellement honteux était encore plus désemparé. Je me forçai et réprimai mon dégoût. Je fis comme si je n'avais absolument rien entendu et je poursuivis :

« Trêve de bavardage inutile. Partons d'ici. Vu les derniers événements, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un nous fera la moindre remarque en chemin, alors venez, suivez-moi. »

Et sans attendre la réplique qui naissait déjà sur les lèvres du loup-garou, je lissai ma robe de sorcier et quittai ces lieux. Je fus suivi presque aussitôt et à mon grand soulagement par les deux autres, sans doute poussés par la curiosité. Nous marchions à trois mètres, les uns des autres, dans un silence pesant. Durant le trajet, même si je sentais sur nous des regards suspicieux et lourds de reproches, personne n'osa clairement nous arrêter pour nous demander une explication. Nous percevions seulement des murmures à notre passage. Les derniers événements survenus à Pré-au-Lard étaient déjà arrivés à Poudlard, sans nul doute. Les prochaines heures risquaient d'être difficiles pour Harry. Il avait été à nouveau au centre d'une altercation avec les Mangemorts, pour ne pas dire qu'il était responsable de leur survenue en pleine journée, dans le petit village sorcier habituellement sans histoire. Pour faire fuir ces malheureux imbéciles, je me contentai de lancer des 'M. Crivey, moins 20 points pour Gryffondor et moins 20 pour les Serdaigles, Ms. Lovegood'. Lorsque nous avions enfin atteint les cachots, j'en étais arrivé à près de deux cents points enlevés aux différentes maisons et près de cent points rien que pour ces foutus rouges et ors.

A peine, avions-nous franchi la porte de mon appartement que le gamin retrouva ses marques et se précipita aussitôt en direction des confortables fauteuils en face de la cheminée, comme il en avait l'habitude dans le Manoir des Prince. Il s'installa et une joie non feinte éclairait son doux visage. Je connaissais assez son expression et redoutais la prochaine flèche qu'il ne manquerait pas de me décocher.

« Au fait, Sev, la prochaine fois que tu veux venir à ma rescousse en me protégeant des importuns, évite d'enlever tous les points de ma maison.

- Je devrai plutôt finir le travail, en enlevant le reste pour ton insubordination et ton impossible tendance à chercher les problèmes.

- JE NE CHERCHE PAS LES PROBLEMES. Je n'ai juste aucune envie de me laisser dicter ma conduite par ces connards de Mangemorts. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Ce ne sont que des abrutis congénitaux. Ils n'arriveront jamais à m'atteindre, surtout tant que tu veilleras sur moi.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Tu ne t'es pas mis en danger sciemment tout de même.

- Non, Poussin, je n'ai pas fait exprès mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il faut prendre des risques si on veut gagner contre Voldemort et puis j'étais sûr que tu viendrais en cas de besoin.

- Non, mais c'est du délire. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu être enlevé, blessé ou encore pire.

- Tu connais les prophéties tout comme moi et le risque était plutôt limité.

- Crétin. Et les autres élèves, tu y as pensé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas. Pourtant, d'après tes propres informations, j'étais l'unique objet de l'attaque. »

J'aurai voulu répliquer à ce foutu gamin qui s'était comporté comme un digne héritier de Crabbe et Goyle mais Lupin ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Les prophéties ! De quoi parles-tu exactement, Harry ? »

L'incorrigible gosse croisa ses jambes avant de continuer :

« Remus, cela fait partie des nombreuses choses que Sev doit t'annoncer, n'est-ce pas Poussin ?

- Potter, cesse tout de suite tes gamineries.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Poussin ? »

Il me dévisageait son éternel sourire moqueur vissé aux lèvres. Il me piégeait un peu plus, à chaque seconde qui passait et il en tirait visiblement un plaisir infini, ravi de me faire payer ces derniers mois et mon entêtement à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« Bon, Lupin, assis-toi sur le fauteuil, je vais aller prendre de la potion pour reprendre mon apparence, je reviens dans quelques instants…

- Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit quelle est cette potion, exactement.

- Je vais te répondre, attends quelques instants, veux-tu ?

- Il ne veut pas te le dire, murmura le gamin juste assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

- Tais-toi, Potter, compris, répliquai-je fusillant le brun. »

Le loup-garou commençait à perdre patience.

« Je pense que tu ne peux rien me reprocher jusqu'à présent et je commence sérieusement, à en avoir assez d'être trimballé de la sorte depuis ce matin. Alors cette fois, réponds-moi à cette question bien simple : quelle est cette potion qui permet d'usurper une identité aussi longtemps ? »

Je savais que j'allais affronter encore plus la colère de Lupin mais je cédai, je n'avais guère d'excuse pour repousser le moment des révélations.

« Une potion d'apparence.

- Une… quoi ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

- Mais tu es complètement fou, tu sais ce que tu risques à consommer une telle potion. Si le Ministère l'apprenait, tu irais directement à Azkaban.

- Dois-je te rappeler que si le Ministère de la magie m'attrape, je n'irai pas à Azkaban pour fabrication et consommation de potion interdite mais pour meurtre.

- Mais, si Harry ne t'en veut plus, je suppose que tu n'as rien fait.

- Si, j'ai bien jeté le sort mortel sur Albus.

- Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? Tu as raison, Remus, il n'a pas tué le Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai mal interprété les événements de juin dernier. En plus, ce n'est pas lui qui a préparé la potion, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. Je m'en rappelle parfaitement, tu t'en souviens, Sev ? »

Le gamin me fixa de ses grands yeux verts émeraude et décroisa ses jambes fuselées. Espèce de petit crétin ! A quel jeu s'amusait-il encore ? Il paraissait évident, même pour lui que Remus avait compris pour nous deux et si comme il le disait, il voulait me garder en vie pour ses jeux d'adulte, évoquer des souvenirs de nos relations passées ne me paraissait pas le plus adéquat. Ses petites provocations enfantines n'aboutiraient à rien d'autre, exceptée à ma mort prématurée. Le gamin se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tu l'as forcé à faire une potion interdite mais comment as-tu pu abuser de lui ainsi ?

- Euh, Rem, il ne m'a pas abusé. Au contraire, j'ai légèrement forcé le destin en ma faveur. »

Le choc de la révélation fit reculer légèrement Lupin et je profitai de cet instant pour laisser les deux hommes dans le salon, me réfugiant dans ma chambre à coucher. Il me restait encore plusieurs extraits préparés par Potter. J'avais posé l'une de ces petites fioles au liquide si précieux sur ma table de chevet et je partis aussitôt la chercher. Alors que je regardai le reflet verdâtre, peu engageant, j'entendais des bribes de conversation parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il me paraissait peu probable que les points importants ne soient divulgués en mon absence, même si cela ne me déplairait pas au fond. Peut-être était-ce simplement un début de réconciliation entre les deux Gryffondor. Je pris mon temps, profitant enfin du calme régnant dans la pièce. Même si c'était absurde, j'appréhendai un peu la suite. Après l'attaque des mangemorts, tout allait changer, la relation que j'entretenais avec Potter allait devenir encore plus réelle, tout le monde, du moins les très proches d'Harry seraient avertis. Je respirai profondément avant d'avaler d'un seul trait l'étrange potion. La sensation était toujours aussi désagréable, si ce n'est plus. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi, d'être en dehors de moi, chacun de mes muscles me criaient une douleur indicible et ma respiration se faisait sifflante et plus douloureuse et toutes mes pires craintes refaisaient surface. Heureusement, quelques minutes après, je me sentais de nouveau revenir à mon état habituel.

Une fois que ma respiration fut calmée et que je ne percevais plus la perspective de ma mort comme prochaine, je me dirigeai vers le miroir pour vérifier mon aspect. A première vue, en dehors de quelques cernes plus marquées sous mes yeux, mon corps n'avait pas pâti de la prise de la potion. Même si ceci était totalement ridicule, je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. De toute façon, seul, l'avenir nous dira si la consommation du breuvage était néfaste. Je n'entendais plus à travers le mur les voix de Lupin et d'Harry.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte qui séparait les deux pièces, les deux hommes se tournèrent aussitôt, dans ma direction. Le loup-garou avait pris place dans le second fauteuil en cuir. Maintenant qu'il me voyait pour la première fois, depuis juin dernier, sous ma véritable forme, son regard se fit encore plus dur, encore plus noir. D'un geste compulsif, il prit sa baguette dans les mains, je vis même quelques étincelles jaillir. Harry ne sembla pas tenir compte de l'animosité de Lupin, il se leva, visiblement ravi et franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Je me forçai à garder la même mine sévère qu'habituellement alors que le sourire du gamin s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque pas. Il murmura à ma seule attention :

« Enfin de retour, mon Prince. »

Puis, il haussa la voix avant de poursuivre :

« Prends place. J'ai bien essayé d'occuper Remus pendant ton absence mais il est comme le professeur Dumbledore, il ne semble guère apprécier le tableau.

- Lui aussi, a dit que c'était une croûte.

- Euh, non, pas aussi clairement.

- Non, je me suis contenté d'un simple 'Ses goûts sont décidément bien étranges.' Je ne crois cependant pas être venu dans cette… pièce, pour parler des nos goûts respectifs. J'estime avoir été assez patient. »

Harry me tendit sa main que j'acceptais de mauvaise grâce mais je craignais encore plus sa réaction si je refusais. Il me guida comme un condamné à mort jusqu'au fauteuil, lieu de ma future exécution. Remus avait conjuré une chaise qui évita à mon fardeau de s'installer sur mes genoux, quoique cela ne lui aurait probablement pas déplu.

« Très bien. Je ne veux plus de tergiversation ou un gain de temps pour quelques motifs que ce soient. Donc, je pose les questions et tu réponds.

- Tu ne veux pas utiliser de veritaserum, par hasard ? demanda Harry amer. »

Devant la lueur de doute apparue dans les yeux du loup-garou, Harry ajouta aussitôt :

« Remus, juste, ne te fais aucune illusion. La potion n'aura aucun effet sur lui donc pas la peine de rêver, cela fait près de deux décennies qu'il doit cacher ses véritables sentiments. Il m'a même appris à résister aux effets du sérum de vérité.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Première question : Severus, que s'est-il passé en juin dernier ?

- Comme Harry a dû vous le dire, j'ai tué Albus Dumbledore lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts puis je me suis enfui.

- Pour quelle raison as-tu tué ton protecteur ?

- Il me l'avait demandé.

- Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander confirmation au tableau. Tu seras au moins d'accord avec moi, pour reconnaître que le portrait n'a aucun intérêt à mentir.

- Admettons, si je peux, j'irai dans le bureau directorial. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi voulait-il que tu le tues ? Franchement, cela ne me semble absolument pas crédible.

- Il se savait condamné par un sort de magie noire.

- Et depuis quand ?

- L'été précédent. Même toi, tu as eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'Albus avait perdu l'usage de sa main gauche. Peu à peu, il aurait été totalement paralysé. »

Je venais visiblement de marquer un point. Lupin dodelinait de la tête et semblait réfléchir.

« Donc, il t'a demandé de le tuer mais malheureusement, Harry a assisté à la scène mais cela n'explique pas le reste. Quand as-tu revu Harry et surtout pourquoi tu as pris cette apparence ?

- Bon, pour tout te dire, j'ai kidnappé Harry la veille de son anniversaire. Il y a au moins un Mangemort infiltré dans l'ordre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a quasiment dit et ce jour-là, ils étaient bien décidés à enlever Harry pour lui présenter.

- Tu parles bien en dehors de toi, Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

- Alors qui ?

- Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas tu ma véritable identité tout ce temps. Encore maintenant, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Qui que ce soit, c'est un adversaire redoutable ! Je ne te conseille pas de le sous-estimer.

- Je ne peux que prendre en considération l'un de tes conseils.

- Même si tu as du mal à le concevoir, je veux seulement te garder en vie, Harry tient à toi.

- Passons au point suivant. Vous vous cachiez donc de l'ordre depuis tout ce temps. Où étiez-vous alors et pourquoi finalement avez-vous décidé de venir à Poudlard malgré les risques encourus ?

- Où ? Chez moi.

- L'impasse des Tisseurs mais tu es fou. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Harry…

- NON ! Je ne l'ai pas amené là-bas.

- Où alors ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. Mais sache qu'il ne risquait absolument rien, avec moi, je ne l'aurai jamais permis. »

Le gamin se trémoussa sur sa chaise, trop heureux de mes dernières paroles. Je le laissais à sa joie et je fis comme si je ne voyais rien de son petit manège. Remus, lui, faisait clairement la tête.

« Tu devais tout me dire, me semble-t-il ?

- C'est vrai ça, minauda le gosse.

- Bon, très bien, j'ai un domicile caché aux yeux de tous et j'aimerai qu'il le reste, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre si possible. Donc, tu as intérêt à ne le répéter à personne, même pas à ce qui te sert de femme.

- Sev, ne put s'empêcher de me réprimander Harry.

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai hérité de ma famille maternelle, un Manoir.

- Tu verrais ça, Remus, il est splendide, il y a une cheminée sculptée absolument…

- Potter, un descriptif précis du Manoir ne me semble pas indispensable. »

Mon fardeau me tira alors la langue comme unique réponse.

« Recentrons-nous, dit Lupin après s'être peu discrètement raclé la gorge. Donc, si je résume, depuis le début, tu espionnes pour Albus. Le vieil homme se sachant condamné, te demande de l'achever le moment venu. »

J'hochai légèrement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

« Courant juillet, tu as appris qu'Harry risquait d'être enlevé par un Mangemort, un membre de l'Ordre dont tu ne connais bien sûr pas le nom. N'écoutant que ton courage, évidemment, tu as été récupéré Harry avant. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas, comment en êtes-vous arrivés à vous appeler poussin et chaton ? »

J'ai cru que le loup-garou allait défaillir lorsqu'il prononça le nom des deux stupides sobriquets mais il finit par poursuivre :

« Et Malefoy ? Harry semble très proche du blond depuis septembre, il partage même ses appartements et puis cette histoire de prophéties, tu ne m'en as toujours pas parlé. »

Je soufflai fortement, j'aurai bien voulu m'échapper et ne rien dire pour les prophéties mais le sale gosse en avait déjà bien assez dit et je ne pouvais plus le taire.

« Disons que suite au prétendu kidnapping d'Harry, nous nous sommes un peu rapprochés.

- T'as le sens de l'euphémisme, Poussin, j'aurais plutôt dit que nous étions complètement imbriqués. »

J'entendis alors Lupin s'étouffer de stupeur. Je me contentai de rouler les yeux. Au fond, si Lupin mourait d'une crise cardiaque suite aux mauvaises blagues d'Harry, je n'aurais plus à lui avouer tout ce qui m'unissait au gamin. Malheureusement pour moi, le loup-garou ne passa pas l'arme à gauche et hurla à la place :

« PARDON ?

- Ben quoi ? Tu croyais encore que notre relation n'était pas profonde… pardon, sérieuse.

- Par Salazar, Potter, vas-tu te taire à la fin ?

- Ben, tu ne répons rien. Je pensais aider tout simplement.

- Eh bien, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, ne pense plus et surtout n'ajoute plus rien d'autre. »

Je faisais mon regard noir, celui-là même qui avait effrayé des générations entières d'élèves imbéciles.

« Tu crois vraiment me faire peur. Cela fait pourtant bien longtemps que tes intimidations en tout genre n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi.

- Je le sais parfaitement pour mon plus grand malheur mais j'osais espérer un effet même limité.

- Reprenons s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes ensemble, depuis quand ?

- Août, fis-je dans un murmure.

- Aussi vite. Harry, viens ici, pour que je te lance un sort de magie noire. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Mais, non, Remus. C'est assez incroyable ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque j'ai compris tout ce qu'il avait fait durant toutes ces années et pas uniquement, pour moi, je l'ai vu sous un nouvel œil. »

Je dévisageai le gamin, espérant bien découvrir la signification de ces dernières paroles. Cela me laissait un léger arrière-goût dans la gorge. Depuis notre rencontre avec Lestrange à Godric's hollow, il ne faisait guère de doute qu'Harry était au courant au sujet de mon ancienne relation avec Reg' et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser lorsque j'entendais le gamin. Nous avions bien évité de trop en parler depuis lors et peut-être qu'un jour prochain, je devrais faire quelque chose et vraiment tout lui raconter car à lui aussi, je devais bien des explications.

« Et puis si tu veux tout savoir c'était écrit, poursuivit Harry. »

Je me retins de vomir devant cet excès de mièvrerie toute poufsoufflienne mais à la rigueur qu'il continue, cela m'évitait bien des explications.

« Comment ça, Harry ? demanda le loup-garou.

- Les prophéties…

- Ah, c'est donc ça.

- Oui, bien sûr, tu connaissais déjà l'existence de la première prophétie.

- Pas, dans les détails, je sais qu'elle a été faite par Sybille Trelawney le jour de son entretien d'embauche et que c'est Albus qui en a été le témoin.

- Cette prophétie lie mon destin à celui de Voldemort puisque moi seul, peux le vaincre. Il en existe une seconde. Toujours de la même façon c'est le professeur Trelawney qui en est la responsable, elle est entrée en transe, toujours en présence du professeur Dumbledore, à croire que ces deux-là se sont ligués contre moi. Enfin, pour dissiper tout doute, sur le lien entre la prophétie et la relation que nous entretenons, sache qu'Albus Dumbledore nous en a parlé seulement une fois qu'il a su que nous étions ensemble.

- Que dit cette prophétie ?

- Je vais répéter au mot près ce que nous a rapporté le portrait : 'celui qui doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura à ses côtés l'arme absolue, son unique amour dans les traits du plus fidèle des Mangemorts et ils parviendront par delà leur différence, par delà leurs préjugés à surmonter les difficultés...'. Le reste est mort dans une toux de Trelawney.

- Son unique amour ?

- C'est très drôle, j'ai l'impression de revoir Sev lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui a annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

- Très drôle, Potter.

- Ravi de voir que tu es d'accord avec moi, Poussin. A bien y réfléchir en plus, je suis sûr que Remus n'est pas très mécontent que mon choix se soit porté sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le loup-garou blême hocha légèrement la tête.

« Etes-vous sûr de la véracité de cette prophétie ? Dumbledore peut être très facétieux, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.

- Sauf qu'il nous a bien répété tout le laïus sur le libre-arbitre qui prévaut contre n'importe quelle prophétie et j'avais fait mon choix bien avant de savoir. Je suis persuadé que c'est vrai, Remus, il est mon unique amour.

- Potter ! »

Il n'avait qu'à m'offrir un bouquet de roses rouges ou une grosse peluche avec un coeur, pendant qu'il y était. Quel petit crétin ! Je n'avais pas du tout besoin de cette déclaration d'amour. Remus, lui, se contenta de murmurer un simple 'Je vois. Je vois.' Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien voir ? La folie furieuse de son petit protégé. Il serait temps, il est son père de substitution, il aurait dû le découvrir plus tôt.

J'essayais de garder un relatif calme, me pinçant légèrement la paume de ma main. Je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer. Le gamin était tout comme moi, conscient que nos petites querelles finissaient toujours par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller et si je m'énervais, cela risquait d'aboutir à une scène de baise effrénée devant les yeux horrifiés du loup-garou. Lupin ne me semblait pas prêt à supporter cette éventualité. Devant cette image des plus désagréables, je fermai les yeux.

« Lupin, tu voulais savoir pourquoi je suis revenu sous cette forme ? La réponse tient en un nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, il voulait que j'espionne comme avant. Sans doute qu'au fond, voulait-il me punir et espérait-il mon échec ? C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée car je ne me voyais pas enlever un autre professeur et faire du polynectar.

- Peut-être, mais cela me semble moins risqué. Tu as certes réussi à faire un antidote efficace mais même toi, tu es bien incapable de savoir si cela va avoir une influence au long cours.

- Effectivement mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais grand choix.

- Et pour le jeune Malefoy ? Il me semble bien au courant.

- Nous l'avons sauvé.

- Quand et où ?

- Milieu d'août, à Godric's hollow.

- Que diable faisiez-vous là-bas ? »

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à parler des horcruxes, cela ne me semblait pas être encore le moment et au regard que me lança Harry, il était évident qu'il pensait la même chose.

« Harry avait besoin de revoir la maison où il était né, de revoir ce qu'il reste.

- Mais tu es complètement fou d'avoir accepté, Rogue. »

Je me souvenais de ce jour-là, parfaitement. C'était le jour anniversaire de Reg, j'étais morose et Harry qui n'était guère de meilleure humeur m'a forcé à aller là-bas même si je me doutais du danger que nous encourions.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je pouvais refuser ? Il ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. Malheureusement, il y avait des Mangemorts qui postaient là-bas. Comme tu as peut-être deviné, c'était Rodolphus Lestrange et Drago Malefoy. Drago a au dernier moment accepté de nous aider et nous a sauvés la vie.

- Et donc, en échange, vous l'avez pris avec vous.

- Oui.

- J'ai bien vu Rodolphus, tout à l'heure. Si vous ne l'avez pas tué, comment se fait-il que tu puisses encore espionner pour Voldemort et qu'il ne sache rien ?

- Harry avait jeté un sort d'oubliettes sur Lestrange.

- Un sort d'oubliettes ?

- Je le lui ai appris. »

Je pouvais lire dans les yeux d'Harry toute sa fierté de maîtriser un tel sort que peu de sorciers sont capables d'exécuter parfaitement.

« Drago est resté avec vous, depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui.

- Narcissa ?

- Comme tu le sais, Narcissa Malefoy n'est plus de ce monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait exécuter sous mes yeux, en représailles. Il a obligé Harry à la voir grâce au lien qui les lie.

- Mais c'est horrible, Harry. »

Le gamin tourna la tête et refusa de nous affronter du regard. Il était encore perturbé par cette histoire et sans doute le serait-il encore très longtemps. Lupin semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait dû poser une grande partie des questions qui le taraudaient. Il manquait certes des pièces au puzzle, pièces que nous avions gardées en notre seule possession mais le tableau n'en demeurait pas moins assez précis.

« Severus, tu as entendu parler d'une probable attaque lors de la sortie pour Pré-au-Lard au Q.G. de Voldemort.

- Oui et j'en ai avisé Harry mais il a refusé de m'écouter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un âne buté.

- Eh ? C'est surtout parce que tu m'as lâchement laissé tomber. Monsieur craignait que nous ne soyons découverts si nous restions ensemble alors…

- Alors tu t'es vengé comme un gamin de douze ans et encore…

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à l'ordre ?

- A cause du traître.

- Et trouver une excuse quelconque pour faire annuler la sortie ?

- J'ai essayé, rappelle-toi mais la plupart des professeurs voyaient cette sortie comme nécessaire. »

Le loup-garou baissa la tête, il réfléchissait avec attention à tout ce qui avait été dit. Je lui aurais bien proposé une potion anti-maux de tête mais je craignais qu'il ne goûte guère la plaisanterie. Lupin paraissait avoir vieilli de quelques années en l'espace de quelques minutes. Toutes les informations que nous venions de lui donner devaient tourner et tourner encore dans sa tête. Mon fardeau s'inquiétait visiblement, il demanda penaud à Lupin :

« Ca va aller, Remus ?

- Oui, oui, je crois. C'est juste que… Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais vivre une telle journée. C'est si… un peu comme si la terre tournait dans l'autre sens. Je veux dire, il y a un mois, tu voulais le tuer, tu le détestais et là…

- Rem, je pense que tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de Tonks, elle doit s'inquiéter et puis tu n'auras qu'à réfléchir à ce qui s'est dit. Demain, tu me diras ce que tu penses au final de… de tout ça.

- Euh… Oui, je vais y aller, tu as raison.

- D'accord. »

Aussitôt, je me levai pour raccompagner Lupin à la porte du cachot. Il marchait à mes côtés, silencieusement, il avait l'air d'un vieux boxeur venant de subir son pire KO. Je me gardai bien de lui faire tout commentaire sarcastique. Lorsque je lui dis 'au revoir', Remus Lupin était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne réagit même pas. A peine avais-je refermé la porte que je sentis une masse lourde s'abattre sur mon dos et un souffle parvenir au creux de mon oreille.

« Enfin ! Tu es enfin, là ! »

Je me retournai avec difficulté, tellement son étreinte était forte.

« Potter… soufflai-je.

- Oui, mon Prince. »

Et sans attendre une seconde, il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, avant même que je puisse lui faire le moindre reproche sur sa stupidité. Ce contact était dur, âpre, violent. Il était tout sauf épris de romantisme et cela me convenait parfaitement. Le baiser s'intensifia vite. Je cédai de bonne grâce et laissai entrer la langue du gamin dans ma bouche. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était foutrement doué. Sa langue se faufilait avec hardiesse et fougue. Elle jouait avec sa congénère. Les mains d'Harry n'étaient pas en reste, je les sentais déjà glisser sous mes vêtements et descendre lentement toujours plus bas. Sa main droite était ainsi très vite parvenue au niveau de mon entrejambe. Il lui suffit de quelques mouvements experts pour que je durcisse. Sa bouche se détacha alors de la mienne et il murmura avec son air de gamin insupportable :

« Petit Poussin est prêt à éclore. »

Je fis seulement attention à son doux rire cristallin et le soulevai pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre.

A suivre…


	48. Chapter 48 : En route !

**Coucou, c'est la période de la rentrée, et donc nouveau chapitre d'Harry et l'héritier (oui, un an et franchement, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette histoire et vraisemblablement, le rythme de publication ne peut que se raccourcir). Bref, la dernière fois, après l'attaque des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, l'heure de la vérité a sonné et ainsi Poussin et Chaton ont dû tout avouer à Remus et en même temps, ils en ont profité pour se réconcilier et voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture. Et à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 48 : En route !**

Le gamin était allongé sur le ventre, nu, de l'autre côté du lit. Je pourrais croire que même en dormant, il faisait tout pour me contrarier. Ses jambes fuselées s'étaient emmêlées dans le drap en soie noire qui recouvrait malencontreusement ses fesses. Malgré sa respiration légèrement sifflante, il semblait totalement perdu dans ses rêves et j'étais persuadé que si je le retournais pour observer son visage, je n'y verrai qu'un immense sourire et son air de gamin malicieux, bêtement heureux.

Je me redressai sur mon oreiller après l'avoir légèrement regonflé magiquement, le sommeil m'ayant définitivement fui. Pourtant, j'aurais bien voulu dormir un peu plus, surtout après la nuit que nous venions de passer, Harry et moi. Le gosse s'était montré tout particulièrement énergique et inventif, voulant sans doute rattraper ces dernières semaines.

Je soufflai profondément. Mon esprit était totalement réveillé et commençait à aller sur de noirs chemins. Les derniers événements ne cessaient de défiler devant mes yeux et je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête que l'espion avait forcément fait une erreur, laissait une quelconque trace, à un moment. Il ne pouvait pas être à ce point méticuleux et parfait. J'avais eu beau espionner sans relâche, les autres membres de l'Ordre durant les derniers mois, je n'avais pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, encore absolument idée de son identité. Mon seul progrès était d'avoir éliminé le loup-garou de la liste. Jolie performance que je n'aurais sans doute jamais réalisée sans l'aide précieuse du gosse qui m'avait dénoncé et failli me faire tuer une bonne demi-douzaine de fois ces quinze dernières heures !

Je grinçai des dents devant cette lamentable constatation de mon échec et murmurai « Imbécile ! ». Comme, dans un mauvais film moldu où les coïncidences ne se produisent jamais par hasard, c'était le moment précis où le gamin choisit de se réveiller :

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Poussin !

- Bonjour, grommelai-je.

- Déjà, de mauvaise humeur ? Que t'arrive-t-il encore ? Tu me paraissais parfaitement heureux, il y a peu. »

Pour renforcer ces paroles, le garçon roula sur le dos et vint se coller contre moi. Il finit avec un petit mouvement de bassin contre ma hanche plus que suggestif.

« Potter, soupirai-je.

- Oui, un problème ? demanda-t-il un sourire malicieux, vissé aux lèvres et un regard de chaton abandonné, des plus misérables et désirables.

- Tu n'en as pas eu encore assez, cette nuit.

- JA – MAIS. Surtout après l'abstinence que TU m'as imposée, Poussin.

- Abstinence ? »

Je levai un sourcil surpris à ce terme.

« Je pense que ton 'ami' Finnigan serait ravi de l'apprendre.

- Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je le lui ai déjà dit un bon nombre de fois.

- Pardon, mais j'ai une certaine expérience dans ce domaine et hier, lorsque je vous ai trouvé tous les deux, aux Trois Sangliers, je n'appellerai pas ça un exemple d'abstinence.

- Tss, tss. C'était de l'abstinence sentimentale… Tout n'était que pure mécanique sexuelle. »

Si une photographie magique avait été prise en cet instant fatidique, mon expression aurait été un mélange douteux entre l'exaspération et la stupéfaction.

« Potter, c'est sans doute la pire des excuses qu'on ne m'ait jamais donné et pourtant, je suis Professeur depuis plus de quinze ans et je suis devenu un expert en terme d'excuses minables. 'Monsieur, ce matin, est mort mon hibou, ma grand-tante Lucie ou Oncle Henri en fonction de l'inspiration du moment.' Mais, alors ça, l'abstinence sentimentale pour justifier ta relation avec ce crétin d'Irlandais, j'aurai tout entendu.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse minable et je n'essaie même pas de me justifier. Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon, comme tu es l'UNIQUE responsable de la situation. »

Ses yeux verts me fixaient et me défiaient de poursuivre. Tandis que ma bouche s'ouvrait légèrement pour lancer une de mes fameuses répliques, je restai à la place juste coi, un poisson tombé à terre, hors de son bocal. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui laisser la joie de gagner une dispute sur moi mais force était de constater qu'il avait indéniablement marqué un point. J'avais provoqué toute cette situation et je ne devais pas m'aventurer sur ce sujet plus que délicat, si je voulais finir cette journée en un seul morceau toujours fonctionnel.

« Que se passe-t-il, amour ? Serait-ce possible que tu reconnaisses enfin tes torts ?

- Je ne reconnais rien du tout.

- Le contraire eut été étonnant, venant de ta part. Mais, enfin, vu ton absence de répartie tout à l'heure, je prends quand même ça pour un aveu. Tu connais peut-être cette expression moldue 'Qui ne dit mot consent' »

Je grommelai avec réticence, refusant d'accepter ma défaite quand Harry reprit :

« De toute manière, je me fiche totalement de tout ça. La seule chose en cette seconde qui m'importe véritablement, c'est que tu sois à mes côtés, nu, dans ce lit. »

Il fit glisser son index le long de mon torse bien trop pâle à mon goût, avec une expression de pure lubricité peinte sur son visage.

« Crois-tu qu'un jour tu en auras assez ?

- De toi… Hmm… »

Il faisait mine de réfléchir au problème avec sérieux, ses yeux levés vers le ciel et son index tapoté sa bouche légèrement boudeuse, avant de bouger énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche et de lâcher un 'non' catégorique, empêchant toute contestation possible.

« Tu es impossible, vraiment impossible, Potter.

- Peut-être, bien mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme et qui fait que tu m'aimes à la folie. »

Voulant couper court à cet instant Poufsoufflesque, je poussai le gamin sur le dos et calai mon corps contre le sien. Je fis comme si je n'entendis pas le rire cristallin contre mon oreille, ni les quelques paroles moqueuses, susurrées et je l'embrassai avec empressement et force, ma langue pillant sans remords sa bouche. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les remontais au-dessus de sa tête. Harry se laissa faire et ainsi de ma seule main gauche, j'emprisonnais les siennes, laissant ma main droite naviguer sur son corps jeune et parfait. Je me décalai sur le côté et commençai à caresser son sexe qui était bien réveillé. Il poussait de légers gémissements sensuels, qui aiguisaient encore plus mon envie et mon appétit. Il voulait augmenter le contact et je le voyais se tortiller et bouger son bassin un peu plus vite. C'était difficile mais je me raisonnai et me refusai à accéder à sa demande muette d'accélérer le mouvement, je voulais profiter du moment présent d'un Potter entièrement soumis à ma volonté. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction, ses yeux verts plongeaient dans les miens et brillaient d'un violent désir.

« Tu veux que je te supplie, en plus, grogna-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'adore tout particulièrement te voir me supplier, comme la nuit dernière. Tu te rappelles… »

Je laissai ma question en suspens, ce qui me valut un autre grognement de la part du gamin.

« Je ne suis pas encore sénile, je n'ai pas encore ton âge… Aouh !

- Pardon, tu disais chaton. Je n'ai pas compris.

- C'est normal, à ton ââââ... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un borborygme incompréhensible tandis que ma main allait et venait de plus en plus vite et serrait plus fortement son sexe. Je sentais que ses mains prisonnières commençaient à s'impatienter et à frémir sous mes doigts.

« Tss, tss, tss, fis-je d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne te libérerai pas. »

Son regard émeraude me foudroya, avant qu'il n'ouvre sa jolie bouche pour me jeter une bordée d'injures à la face.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. C'est dans mon intérêt le plus strict. Tu passes un bon moment, JE passe un bon moment.

- Tu es si pragmatique, réussit-il à répondre entre deux halètements.

- Serpentard, soufflai-je contre ses fines lèvres, juste avant de l'embrasser. »

Ma main commença à glisser vers d'autres territoires, Harry se décida à m'aider et souleva son bassin dans un mouvement sensuel et des plus stimulants pour un être aussi faible que je l'étais face à lui. Mon index caressa l'entrée de son intimité et il frémit d'impatience. Je lançai un sort de lubrification et mes doigts furent instantanément recouverts d'une substance translucide. Je ne perdis pas un instant de plus et deux de mes doigts le pénétrèrent, lui faisant pousser un petit cri des plus désirables et sensuels. Tandis que mes doigts allaient et venaient en lui et le préparaient, je le vis se mordre ses lèvres délicates lorsque je frôlai sa prostate. Ne résistant pas à cet appel à la luxure, je décidai de me consacrer à sa bouche durant les secondes suivantes et l'embrassai à nouveau. Le baiser toujours autant empreint de passion était brutal, féroce et nous laissa tous les deux pantois et essoufflés. J'avais mordu ses lèvres tentatrices, sans m'en être rendu compte et je le vis passer sa langue pour apaiser les marques de morsure ensanglantées.

Il rit avec force et une joie non dissimulée :

« Tu deviens violent, je vais mettre ça sur le compte du manque, se moqua-t-il gentiment de moi. »

Je me contentai d'un grognement sonore qui le fit davantage rire :

« Voyons, Poussin, tu ne vas pas prendre la mouche.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

- Ah, bon ? Tu n'aimes plus ça, Poussin ?

- Pas quand je suis sur le point de te baiser. »

Je pris alors, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ni même de réfléchir ses jambes entre mes mains et les poser sur mes épaules. Ainsi, je m'enfonçai en lui, d'un mouvement sec, sans plus de cérémonie. Sur le coup de l'émotion, il ouvrit grand les yeux et un son assez peu mélodieux, un mélange de stupeur et d'excitation, sortit de sa bouche.

« Aaaah !

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, rajoutai-je, tout contre son oreille. Tu n'es pas prêt de l'oublier, je vais y veiller, tout particulièrement.

- Pro… Aaah !

- Non, ce n'est pas une simple promesse en l'air, Potter. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir quitter aujourd'hui cette pièce sur tes deux jambes. »

Je repris alors mon mouvement de va-et-vient, martyrisant au passage sa prostate et le faisant hurler de plus en plus fort. Sous le coup du plaisir, il avait à moitié fermé les yeux et relevait son menton mal rasé. Ses doigts crispés agrippaient les draps comme ultime rempart, pour ne pas se libérer de suite entre nous deux. Des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient de mon front pâle sur mon visage avant de finir leur course sur son corps parfait et de se mêler à sa propre transpiration. Les secondes s'écoulaient mais je ne ralentissais pas le rythme. Je le sentais de plus en plus éperdu, au bord de la rupture. Il n'était plus que halètements, ses jambes pourtant bien accrochées derrière mon cou tremblaient sous les sensations. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus en lui et l'embrassai une ultime fois avant qu'il ne se répande entre nous, dans un hurlement. Je fis un ultime aller-retour dans ce corps serré et chaud et à mon tour, je me libérai dans un orgasme d'une rare force. Je m'écroulai sur lui, au bord de l'évanouissement. Je ne saurais dire comment mais je réussis à trouver la force de jeter un informulé pour nous nettoyer. Nous sommes restés ainsi, mon sexe toujours à l'intérieur de lui, pendant quelques instants supplémentaires. Je ne m'ôtai totalement que lorsque je sentis sa langue me lécher des gouttes de sueur qui s'écoulaient le long de mon épaule droite.

« Waouh ! Fantastique ! Incroyable ! » furent les premiers mots que prononça mon fardeau. Je le dévisageai et levai un sourcil sarcastique.

« Tu arrives sincèrement à être encore surpris… »

Cette réplique me valut un coup de coude dans les côtes et un vrai éclat de rire.

« Crétin, va…

- M. Potter, un peu de respect, vous vous adressez à votre professeur.

- Tu arrives sincèrement à croire que je suis encore ton élève. »

Il m'avait imité à la perfection jusqu'au lever sarcastique des sourcils mais je me refusai de rentrer dans son petit jeu et rester imperturbable et comme si de rien n'était, je déposai un léger baiser sur sa cicatrice légèrement moite puis je commençai à me relever du lit.

« Tu plaisantes, tu ne vas pas déjà te lever.

- Non, JE ne vais pas déjà me lever mais NOUS allons quitter ce lit et même cette chambre dès à présent.

- Mais, je croyais que nous ferions encore un autre round. Tu m'as dit il y a à peine cinq minutes que je ne pourrais pas quitter cette chambre de la journée sur mes deux pieds.

- De un, c'était il y a près d'un quart d'heure et de deux, lève-toi d'abord pour vérifier que tu puisses te mettre sans souci, sur tes deux jambes.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me satisfaire ! s'écria le brun outré. »

A sa vue, je ne pus retenir un sourire ironique de naître sur mes lèvres.

« Potter, certes ton côté insatiable peut être des plus intéressants à explorer comme la nuit dernière mais je ne crains que ce ne soit pas notre priorité actuellement.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

Je me tenais debout, près du grand lit et il me regardait de ses grands yeux verts, suppliants mais je ne cédai pas et ne retournai pas me coucher. Je préférai à la place me diriger vers la grande armoire en ébène pour choisir ma robe noire de la journée.

« Ne rêve pas, Potter. Après les événements de la veille, je suis même surpris qu'aucun autre membre de l'Ordre n'ait encore frappé à la porte du cachot pour nous lever manu-militari et vu le choc qu'a subi Remus hier, je suis sûr que quiconque nous surprendrait dans cette chambre passerait de vie à trépas, avant même d'avoir pu dire 'Severus, comment as-tu pu faire ça ?'

- Chéri, tu te trompes, ils ne mourraient pas en premier. D'abord, ils te jetteraient un Avada, puis après, peut-être que oui, ils auraient une crise cardiaque. »

Lorsque je me retournai, Harry était allongé sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur ses poings, ses jambes battant l'air, le drap recouvrait juste une partie de ses fesses. Il me souriait avec son petit air d'enfant gâté. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant l'air hilare de ce petit imbécile qui se croyait incroyablement spirituel.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Euh… attends que je réfléchisse… Oui, plutôt.

- Imbécile. Imagine si je meurs, tu vas perdre le meilleur coup de ta vie et tu devras te contenter de ta main gauche pour le reste de ta vie. Cette perspective te charme-t-elle toujours autant ?

- Pff, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi rabat-joie ?, bouda-t-il ostensiblement.

- Lève-toi, tes gamineries ont assez duré comme ça. Nous avons pas mal de choses à régler avant leur arrivée et cette journée risque d'être décisive… »

Le garçon avait finalement obéi beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'escomptais en réalité. Je levai mes sourcils, un rictus au coin des lèvres, lorsque je me rendis compte que sa démarche n'était pas aussi aisée qu'ordinaire. Il vint se poster à mes côtés, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et que tout allait pour le mieux et dans un geste de réconfort ou de demande d'aide, je ne savais trop, il posa son visage contre mon épaule et m'enlaça la taille. Il me sourit faiblement :

« Tout ira mieux, à présent. Tu, non, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher.

- Potter, je… »

Il savait, même sans le lien ou sans que j'ai besoin d'aller plus loin, que j'allais le contredire et briser ses douces illusions et il ne me laissa pas faire, il désigna au hasard de son index l'une de mes robes de sorcier noires et me dit, sourire aux lèvres « celle-ci sera parfaite, tu n'as qu'à la mettre. »

Harry s'assit sur le lit en tailleur, pour m'admirer lorsque je reboutonnai ma tenue, avec soin. Je pouvais l'observer grâce au petit miroir accroché au mur et il n'y avait aucun doute possible que le spectacle lui plaisait grandement.

« Potter, ce n'est pas l'heure de rêvasser, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que tu devais te lever ?

- Oui, oui, mais admets que cela ne te déplaît pas que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, à tel point que j'en oublie de m'habiller…

- Potter, j'espère que tu as compris depuis le temps que je n'admettrai jamais une telle chose, dussé-j'en mourir. »

Je le toisai de mon air le plus froid, enfin du moins je l'espérai car lui, au contraire, me souriait comme s'il était un jeune moldu ayant vu le Père Noël.

« Potter, je t'attends dans cinq minutes, dans le salon. Fais en sorte d'être prêt.

- Sinon, quoi ? J'aurai une réprimande ?

- Une heure de retenue… »

Sourire du gamin.

« Avec Rusard ! »

Grimace du gamin.

« Poussin, tu n'es qu'un sale rabat-joie ! »

Et, dans un geste des plus puérils, il me tira sa langue et retroussa son joli petit nez.

« Quatre minutes ! »

J'étais à présent, entièrement vêtu et c'était à mon tour de le regarder se préparer. Alors qu'il était absorbé par son sacerdoce quotidien, soit remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure noire, perpétuellement ébouriffée, je fis venir à moi, le plus discrètement possible, une fiole de la potion d'apparence qui était posée sur l'étagère réservée à cet effet. A mon grand regret, mon geste, aussi rapide fut-il, n'échappa pas à Potter, à croire qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur moi.

« Déjà ? fut son unique réaction. »

Il avait la mine attristée et tapait du pied contre la moquette.

« Potter, tu sais bien que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. N'importe qui, un élève par exemple, pourrait frapper à la porte et demandait à entrer, il faudrait bien que je sois déjà transformé en Andrew Prince, non ?

- Un élève ? Tu fais entrer des élèves ici ? Et quel élève d'abord ? Certainement pas Seamus… Ni Drago, d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr que c'est l'un de tes foutus Serpentards de septième année… J'ai trouvé, c'est Zabini, c'est bien ça ? Parce que tu le trouves mignon, hein ? »

Son visage était passé par une multitude d'expressions différentes, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il avait plissé les yeux et passait sa main dans ses cheveux perpétuellement emmêlés avant de lever un doigt accusateur, sûr du cheminement de sa réflexion que j'avais vainement tenté de suivre.

« J'aime ça, quand ton esprit tordu retient les informations les plus importantes. C'était un exemple, Potter, un putain d'exemple.

- Peut-être, mais tu aurais quand même pu prendre un autre exemple, marmonna le garçon boudeur et visiblement contrarié de n'avoir pas trouvé la bonne solution.

- Chaton, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, là ?

- Non, pas du tout, me répondit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Tu sais, Harry. Il est encore tôt et pourtant, tu me fatigues déjà, répliquai-je plus amusé que ce que j'aurais dû.

- Sev, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Effectivement, ta petite crise de jalousie est grave, très grave et doit être prise avec le plus grand sérieux, encore plus que le fait de mener une guerre sans merci contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui risque de coûter la vie à nos proches. »

Le tee-shirt qu'il n'avait pas eu encore le temps d'enfiler paya chèrement ma petite pique, il fut instantanément tordu entre les mains crispées d'Harry qui me fusillait de son regard émeraude et perçant. Après l'avoir vu ainsi contrarié pour un motif aussi futile, je ne me contentai pas d'un simple sourire mais un véritable éclat de rire incontrôlable, sorti de ma gorge. Il se rapprocha alors, de moi, au ralenti, comme dans un film moldu. Mais plus, il s'avançait et plus son air revêche et en colère avait disparu, laissant étrangement la place à un sourire malicieux. Il était à présent, si proche que je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration tout contre mon visage et il semblait franchement amusé par la situation, ce qui au contraire, ne me rassurait guère.

« Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire, M. le Professeur de Potions, mieux connu sous le surnom de 'Terreur des cachots', ayant traumatisé des générations d'étudiants. Vous venez de rire réellement et sans aucun doute possible. Certes, tout ceci à mes dépens, mais dans ces lieux, je crois que c'est une toute première à bien souligner, _Poussin_. »

Alors qu'il était toujours torse nu, vêtu d'un simple jean qu'il n'avait même pas encore pris la peine de reboutonner correctement, c'était à son tour, d'éclater de rire et de me mettre au défi de le contredire. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules, comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune importance. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur toute particulière, il était franchement amusé par son petit tour. Je compris alors qu'il me fixait avec ses grands yeux verts et son sourire éclatant que quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse aujourd'hui contre lui, rien ne pourrait ternir sa bonne humeur. Il était tout simplement heureux d'avoir passé la nuit avec moi et je le maudissais d'être aussi foutrement Gryffondor. Je le vis passer sa langue humide sur ses lèvres légèrement asséchées. Il se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il passa finalement ses bras fins autour de mon cou et tenté, je le soulevai et intensifiai le baiser. Ses jambes entourèrent ma taille et je me dirigeai vers le lit. Je devinais qu'il était tout particulièrement fier d'avoir gagné ainsi, par une victoire écrasante et totale. Je le déposais sur le lit et m'installais au-dessus de son corps si désirable, son regard pétillait de mille feux et son corps allongé et alangui me promettait mille et une merveilles. Alors que j'étais déjà prêt à jeter un sort pour faire disparaître le peu de vêtement qu'il portait, j'entendis un coup, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Nous avions juste relevé la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre mais lorsqu'un second coup résonna, plus aucun doute n'était permis, notre prochain round devait être reporté à plus tard, à un moment plus propice. Je commençai déjà à me lever et à remettre de l'ordre, il grinça entre les dents :

« Fais chier !

- Potter, langage.

- Ben, quoi ? Merde, à la fin, juste, au moment où j'avais réussi à te convaincre de remettre le couvert. »

Devant le langage peu châtié du gosse, j'haussai un sourcil sceptique et préférai quitter la pièce. Lorsque je refermai la porte de la chambre, je l'entendais toujours maugréer et maudire ce fils de Voldemort pour nous interrompre de la sorte. J'avais emporté avec moi la petite fiole dont le contenu ne demandait qu'à être bu. Une fois, dans le salon, j'attendis encore que la personne derrière la porte ne se manifeste à nouveau. Même si je ne l'admettrais pas devant le gamin, j'aurais voulu prolonger notre petit tête-à-tête et une partie de moi n'arrivait pas à y renoncer mais, à mon grand malheur, la voix ou plutôt le grognement que le loup-garou émit au-delà de la porte me persuada plutôt de lever les protections et de le laisser entrer au plus vite.

« Enfin ! » fut les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche lorsque le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal eut franchi le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour, à toi aussi, Remus, répliquai-je avec dédain.

- Oui, c'est vrai, bonjour, Severus.

- Tiens, tu m'appelles par mon prénom, aujourd'hui ?

- Tu peux garder tes réflexions, grinça Remus. Je fais des efforts, me semble-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas seul à devoir en faire, c'est valable aussi pour toi. Alors, à toi de jouer, fais en sorte que je ne le regrette pas. »

Je jetais à nouveau les sorts de protection sur la porte, comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je n'avais aucune intention de changer mes habitudes, sous prétexte que j'entretenais une relation avec Potter. Que pouvait bien espérer le loup-garou ? Devant mon manque de réaction, Lupin regarda tout autour de lui et poursuivit.

« Harry n'est pas là ? Je pensais bien le trouver avec toi. Qu'as-tu fait encore ? »

Le loup-garou me fixait avec une expression mauvaise et je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait bien croire. Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry sortit de la chambre. Débraillé, il n'avait toujours pas remis son tee-shirt alors qu'il aurait eu largement le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Bonjour, Rem', je suis bien là et tout va pour le mieux. »

Le foutu gamin souriait de toutes ses dents et Lupin me dévisageait avec un air encore plus hargneux, peint sur son visage. Foutu gamin ! J'allais finir par croire qu'il cherchait vraiment à me faire tuer. D'un informulé, je le rhabillai magiquement et en réaction, il éclata de rire :

« Tu sais, Poussin, avec ou sans tee-shirt, Rem' a bien vu que je sortais de la chambre, n'est-ce pas, Remus ? »

Le loup-garou, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette stupide question, se contenta d'un hochement de tête, sans doute peu sûr du son qui serait sorti de sa bouche.

Moi, par contre, je ne me privai pas de dire ce que je pensais :

« Espèce de sombre crétin ! Tu as déjà oublié qu'il est déjà au courant ! Quel était donc le but de cette sortie aussi stupide qu'inutile.

- Pfff, si on ne peut plus rigoler. Excuse-moi, Remus, je ne le ferai plus ! Promis… Enfin, je ne parle pas de ne plus coucher avec Sev mais de ne plus faire de blagues idiotes !

- Par Salazar, Potter, tais-toi. »

Devant mon impuissance à faire taire ce Gryffondor capricieux, je frottai mon front. Il vint se placer, à mes côtés, plein de sollicitude ou de remords, et posa sa main sur mon bras gauche.

« J'arrête, juré… »

Il se tourna alors vers le dernier Maraudeur et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi cette venue de si bonne heure ?

- Hum, j'ai eu la visite de certains membres hier, dans mes appartements et il me semble que vous leur devez bien des explications, enfin un minimum.

- Qui ? demandai-je, curieux. »

Après tout, cela pourrait me donner des pistes pour savoir qui était le traître.

« En tout premier lieu, Tonks qui était avec moi, dois-je te le rappeler lors de ta grande entrée et ne me dis pas que tu la suspectes ! »

Devant mon manque évident de réaction, les yeux mordorés se plissèrent et Harry me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Je me raclai la gorge avant de m'engager sur un terrain que je savais particulièrement glissant.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce débat qui risque de s'avérer stérile et inutile.

- Comment ça ?

- Même si tu m'as affirmé le contraire hier, je ne suis pas sûr que ton esprit soit encore totalement converti à mon idée.

- Comme d'habitude, tu sais ce que je pense. As-tu toi aussi le don de double vue ?

- Oui, je sais même qui a dû te rendre une petite visite hier au soir, répondis-je froidement.

- Tiens donc, s'étonna le loup-garou.

- Parfaitement, je sais déjà que Fol-Œil, Minerva et enfin Arthur Weasley sont venus te voir et que rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis ?

- Je te demanderai des explications, Severus.

- Tiens donc, tu ne nies pas…

- Sev, CA SUFFIT, me coupa le gamin dans mon élan. Alors, arrêtons tout de suite, tu as croisé qui d'autre depuis hier, Rem' ? Après tout, Sev a raison, cela pourrait nous donner une piste pour commencer. »

Lupin semblait toujours aussi sceptique mais il ne pouvait refuser de parler à son cher Harry, celui qu'il considérait comme un fils.

« Fol-Œil, Minerva et Arthur… Tu avais tout bon dans tes stupides pronostics de tout à l'heure, à croire que tu es doué d'un sixième sens, particulièrement performant ou que tu as mis des pièges pour m'espionner.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, c'était une simple question de logique : Fol-Œil se présente comme le premier membre de l'Ordre qui doit prêcher la bonne parole, il se devait de connaître les moindres détails de l'attaque et pour Minerva, tu remplaces le premier membre de l'Ordre par le premier membre du corps professoral et voilà…

- Tu suspectes Arthur Weasley, demanda éberlué Lupin.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est qu'un simple membre du Ministère de la Magie, il n'a aucune perspective de promotion et va très certainement finir sa triste carrière dans un bureau sans fenêtre et sans un sou vaillant. Imaginez tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait lui faire miroiter et lui promettre. Est-ce que ce choix paraît toujours aussi stupide ?

- Jamais, Arthur ne ferait une chose pareille, répondit le professeur aux défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- En près de vingt ans, tu crois qu'aucun Mangemort ne lui a pas déjà fait ce type de proposition. Il n'a jamais cédé avant et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change d'après ce que l'on sait.

- Fallait-il vraiment une raison ?

- Certaines personnes ont des principes, tu sais, Severus et ne cèdent pas à la tentation pour un peu de pouvoir et de gloire. »

Je le foudroyai du regard mais préférai ne pas relever l'insulte mal déguisée.

« Pour ton information, Severus, Arthur m'a dit que c'était Molly qui voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle fait donc automatiquement partie de la liste des suspects, je suppose.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'excluais personne même si au regard de mon expérience auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Chose dont je ne me vanterai pas trop si j'étais toi.

- Remus, intervint le gamin, en ma faveur. Continue, Sev.

- Molly Weasley ne représente pas forcément la meilleure cible.

- Pourquoi, M. Je-comprends-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ?, commençait le loup-garou à s'énerver.

- Arthur Weasley pourrait être guidé par l'argent et l'envie de pouvoir mais, pour Molly Weasley, j'en doute fortement. Une seule chose est capable de la bouger le fait de sauver l'une de ses nombreuses progénitures, mais à ma connaissance personne n'a disparu. Même si quelqu'un prenait du polynectar et se faisait passer pour l'un de ses enfants, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à le dire à Molly Weasley, ils auraient déjà ce qu'ils souhaitent : un espion. »

A la fin de ma petite démonstration, je me tournai vers le gosse qui me regardait avec une pointe de fierté.

« Tu sais, chaton, je ne suis pas encore totalement stupide, je peux avoir un semblant de raisonnement sensé.

- Eh ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fier de mon homme quand il prouve encore, une fois, qu'il est vraiment brillantissime.

- Potter, soufflai-je, las.

- Poussin, je prends ta défense, tu sais, tu devrais plutôt me remercier que me regarder avec cet air blasé. »

Harry s'était approché de la petite table en bois et jouait avec un petit bibelot qui prenait la poussière dessus. Remus tapait légèrement du pied et un mal de tête commençait à m'enserrer et je ne craignais que cela n'empire jusqu'à ce que je me couche ce soir. Pour ma santé mentale, il fallait que j'en finisse le plus rapidement possible.

« Bon, ça suffit, reprenons, Remus. Tu m'as dit en arrivant que je devais des explications aux autres membres de l'ordre mais comment veux-tu t'y prendre ?

- J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer des hiboux à tout le monde, on a rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure.

- Où ? Enfin, si tu m'autorises à te le demander, vu que tu as tout décidé seul.

- La salle sur demande me paraissait être un choix judicieux : un lieu neutre qui peut s'adapter en fonction des besoins. Tu ne me contrediras pas, Severus ? »

Je fixai l'autre professeur, surpris par une telle initiative mais mon visage resta de marbre, contrairement au gamin qui s'enthousiasma instantanément.

« Super idée, Rem ! Après tout, si on a pu organiser les réunions de l'armée de Dumbledore là-bas, c'est sûr que c'est le meilleur endroit.

- Bien, repris-je, voulant calmer la joie d'Harry. Nous devons peaufiner notre histoire, il me semble que nous avons un avantage sur l'espion et nous nous devons d'en profiter.

- Effectivement, répondit d'un ton sentencieux Lupin. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce. Pour la première fois, depuis des semaines, des mois même, nous étions en bien meilleure position. Je ne jouais plus à l'agent double ou triple, j'allais devenir pour la première fois, un simple Membre de l'ordre, à une condition que les autres m'acceptent en tant que Severus Rogue. Alors que nous établissions notre plan afin que tout se passe au mieux, chacun apportant à tour de rôle sa pierre à l'édifice, je me surpris à me dire que contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours cru, j'étais capable de travailler avec Remus Lupin, même sous mon apparence de Severus Rogue. Je ne cessai d'observer Harry du coin de l'œil, je le voyais réfléchir, une odieuse petite ride lui barrait son front déjà marqué par cette cicatrice, symbole de tous ses malheurs.

« Bon, je crois que nous sommes parés. A nous de jouer et de faire en sorte de découvrir des indices sur l'identité du traître.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous croire ? finit par demander Harry visiblement inquiet. Remus, tu as vu l'attaque de Rodolphus, tu as entendu cette pourriture menacer et insulter Sev. Tu ne pouvais pas douter mais les autres nous ont juste vus fuir, rien de plus.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde nous croit ou même à une explosion de joie à mon encontre mais globalement, je pense qu'on arrivera à convaincre la plupart mais avant de les affronter, il reste encore une chose à faire. »

Je fis alors tourner la petite fiole contenant la potion interdite, devant les deux autres. Harry aussitôt ouvrit sa bouche mutine, probablement pour s'y opposer mais je l'intimai au silence d'un regard noir. Je le sentais toujours aussi contrarié mais je me refusai à entrer une nouvelle fois dans cette petite guéguerre stérile. Je ne prêtai pas plus attention au regard impatient de Lupin. Le loup-garou avait visiblement hâte d'assister à la transformation. Cet ancien Maraudeur, membre incontesté de l'ordre du Phoenix était intrigué au plus haut point. Comme tout bon professeur qu'il était, il voulait comprendre et voir de lui-même. Il prit toutefois le soin de me demander si je préférai m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils avant d'avaler la mixture. Je refusai poliment et tandis que je portai la fiole à ma bouche, le garçon se rapprocha de moi et serra mon bras gauche.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de faire attention à toi, en prenant place sur ton fauteuil et bien, je vais être en charge de cette mission, fit-il d'un ton décidé. »

Je levai simplement les yeux mais je refusai de me laisser attendrir au point d'esquisser un léger sourire. La potion coulait dans ma gorge et plus les jours avancés et plus je trouvais le goût insupportable. Je devais faire une drôle de tête car je sentais la pression autour de mon bras gauche s'accentuer.

Après avoir avalé la dernière goutte du liquide, j'enlevai sa main fortement cramponnée.

« Tu vois bien que tout se passe bien, Potter. Donc pas d'inquié… »

Alors que mon corps se prenait la forme de celui d'Andrew Prince, je sentis une vive douleur dans la poitrine, mon visage se crispa et au lieu de finir mes quelques paroles de réconfort, je terminai ma phrase par un cri aigu, presqu'un hurlement. Je commençai à chanceler sur mes jambes cotonneuses et deux bras m'enserrèrent pratiquement instantanément pour me traîner jusqu'au fauteuil. Je dus perdre mes esprits quelques instants car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le gamin était accroupi, à mes côtés. Son regard vert, brillant me transperçait. Il était visiblement marqué.

« Sev, Sev, ça va ? me demanda-t-il lorsque j'eus repris totalement connaissance.

- Je vais bien, Potter.

- Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine, d'un coup.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, tu ne dois plus prendre de cette maudite potion.

- Potter, soufflai-je doucement, je vais bien.

- Visiblement pas. Regarde-toi donc. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, grommela-t-il, boudeur. »

Je levai les yeux face à cet idiot. Il était censé être un foutu Gryffondor courageux et sans peur et pas un Poufsouffle dénué de tout bon sens. Je m'apprêtais à me moquer de lui mais l'éclair d'inquiétude m'en dissuada lamentablement. Je me contentai d'ébouriffer ses cheveux qui n'avaient nullement besoin de cela et de souffler.

« Potter, il n'y a pas de problème. Tout va bien se passer.

- Pfff. Tu plaisantes. Tu dis toujours ça et regarde-toi. Tu as le souffle court, tu es fatigué et on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer à ta prochaine transformation. Et dire que je parle de celui qui est censé être à mes côtés, lors du combat final. A ce rythme-là, je risque de me retrouver aux bras de Malefoy senior le jour qui décidera de l'avenir du monde magique. Espèce d'idiot ! »

Ses derniers mots qui se voulaient ironiques me paraissaient surtout empreints d'une réelle inquiétude et jamais encore auparavant, avec cet air abattu, il ne m'avait paru aussi bien porté son stupide surnom de 'chaton'.

« Potter, repris-je, à nouveau, je vais bien et dans quelques mois, tout sera derrière nous. »

Et pour bien lui faire comprendre que je pensais ce que je disais, je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassai doucement et même si je devinais l'air embarrassé et stupéfait du loup-garou, je n'en avais que faire, à vrai dire. J'approfondis légèrement le baiser et je sentis le corps d'Harry progressivement se détendre et se libérer de tout son stress. Je n'arrêtai que lorsque j'entendis le grognement de Lupin qui trouvait apparemment ses effusions trop longues. A la fin de ce baiser, plein d'une douceur qui ne nous était pas coutumière, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux avant de me relever plus décidé que jamais. Je me sentais encore groggy mais je marchais droit vers la porte d'entrée.

« En route, nous avons l'Ordre à convaincre ! »

A suivre…


	49. Chapter 49 : Amis ou ennemis ?

**C'est septembre et donc voici un chapitre de l'héritier. Bon j'espère fin d'année – début 2013 pour le prochain.**

**Enfin bref…**

**La dernière fois Harry, Remus et Severus partaient à la rencontre des autres membres de l'ordre pour leur expliquer la situation ou du moins en partie. Reste à savoir si tout se passera sans encombre…**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 49 : Amis ou ennemis ?**

Nous marchions tous les trois côte-à-côté, j'avais l'habitude d'être scruté et d'être épié depuis mon plus jeune âge mais alors que je traversais ainsi les longs couloirs froids de Poudlard en présence de l'ami le plus proche de mes parents, encore vivant, d'un père de substitution pour moi et de mon âme-sœur, je me sentais tout particulièrement aux abois, incroyablement exposé à la vue de tous ces autres élèves qui nous dévisageaient comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire, comme si l'attaque la veille à Pré-au-Lard était uniquement de notre faute et pas celle des Mangemorts. Nous étions tout particulièrement épiés par les élèves de septième année de Serpentard, ces apprentis Mangemorts. Je percevais sans peine l'énervement de Sev qui aurait bien voulu leur ordonner de retourner dans leur foutue salle commune.

Je prenais bien soin de ne rien laisser paraître et finit par demander, assez bas, pour soulager cette atmosphère pesante, tandis que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'appartement que je partageai avec Drago :

« Remus, tu as également convoqué Drago, j'espère.

- Oui, évidemment.

- Nous devons aller le chercher, c'est bien trop dangereux pour lui d'être seul, dans les couloirs remplis de ces futurs Mangemorts, m'inquiétai-je. »

Je désignai d'un mouvement de menton, Théodore Nott qui passait à proximité.

« Ne te fais pas de souci, pour Drago. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller le chercher, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un de toute confiance pour ça. Par contre, il n'y a pas que Drago que j'ai invité parmi les élèves, j'ai aussi convoqué les enfants Weasley et…

- Lupin, si tu prononces le nom de FINNIGAN, je ne suis pas sûr de ma réaction, renifla Severus. Il n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, grogna-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

- Je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi. Il n'a peut-être rien vu de la scène mais il est de mon point de vue entièrement impliqué.

- Ton point de vue ? le questionna Severus figé au milieu du couloir. Tu sais ce que... »

Sa voix s'était élevée d'un cran et pour ne pas alarmer d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, je l'interrompis :

« Professeur, je crois que vous pourriez faire le point plus tard au sujet des élèves qui devront suivre ces cours de rattrapage. »

Le regard froid que me lança aussitôt Severus me fit regretter mon intervention mais le ton cordial sur lequel il me répondit me réconforta quelque peu.

« Oui, vous avez raison, M. Potter. Nous verrons bien qui sera convoqué, au final, d'autant plus que je n'ai apparemment pas mon mot à dire. »

Remus sourit devant la réaction de Severus. A une époque pas si lointaine que cela, Severus serait sans doute parti dans une envolée de robe noire mais même s'il ne pouvait cacher son exaspération, il restait envers et contre tout, en présence de Remus qui visiblement avait fait l'exact opposé de ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

_« Allez, Poussin, fais pas la tête, _prononçais-je dans la tête demon serpentard _vexé_.

_- Sors de là,_ répondit-il, visiblement encore plus courroucé.

_- Calme-toi. J'ai beau avoir une grande tendresse pour Seam, tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas et que jamais cela ne changera, pour la simple et unique raison que c'est toi que j'aime._

_- Potter, ce n'est pas le moment._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit les mots que tu devais prononcer après cette tendre déclaration, Poussin. Allez, répète, après moi, JE T'AIME MOI AUSSI, HARRY._

_- Potter, tu me donnes mal à la tête, cesse des gamineries et sors de ma tête de suite._

_- Non,_ boudai-je tandis que je m'étais inconsciemment arrêté en plein milieu du couloir au vu et au su de tout le monde_. »_

Le loup-garou inquiet m'interrogea, à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Nous sommes attendus par l'Ordre.

- Il est juste incapable de faire deux choses en même temps : marcher et réfléchir !

- Se…

- MONSIEUR POTTER ? m'interrompit mon Serpentard. »

Je devinai sans peine qu'il craignait que je ne m'emporte à voix haute et l'appelle par son prénom, comme si c'était possible que je me laisse ainsi aller de la sorte et parle trop fort de certains détails qui devraient demeurer cachés, en public.

« Pardon, Professeur, m'excusai-je envers Remus, tout en fusillant Severus du regard, j'avais juste la tête ailleurs. »

Je finis ma phrase en murmurant, de sorte que même si des oreilles à rallonge traînaient dans les parages, elles ne pourraient rien comprendre.

« Mais, à charge de revanche, _Poussin_. »

J'entendis renifler Severus, j'étais persuadé qu'il devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer en public. Après ce petit intermède, nous reprenions dans un silence toujours plus grave notre marche en direction du lieu de rencontre, répétant chacun de son côté, notre plan d'attaque que nous avions mûrement réfléchi.

Nous arrivâmes très rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous et tandis que nous faisions les allers-retours devant la tapisserie des trolls en tutu, je poussais un soupir avant de faire un dernier sourire à Severus. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne me le rendit pas mais malgré tout, je pus lire dans son regard un éclat tout particulier, que je pris pour une marque d'affection mais comme tout foutu Serpentard qui se respecte, il était bien incapable de s'exprimer clairement ! Pfff…

Que le spectacle commence ! Pensai-je tandis que Severus ouvrait le passage et entrait dans la salle sur demande. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes, je repensais à la première fois où j'étais venu ici, en compagnie de Severus, c'était avant, bien avant, à une autre époque, la première fois où nous avions couché ensemble. J'étais sûr que l'esprit de Sev avait fait le même chemin car il me fixa de son regard perçant.

Au milieu de la salle sur demande trônait une grande table en bois. Tous les autres participants avaient pris place sur de grands fauteuils en bois. Ils étaient tous là, les Weasley, Shackelbolt, Minerva, Tonks… Drago était assis, à côté de Seam. Lorsque je passai à ses côtés, je m'arrêtai à la stupéfaction des autres membres, je lui demandais à voix basse, s'il avait réussi à traverser les couloirs lugubres de Poudlard, sans encombre. Quand Remus m'avait signalé qu'il avait envoyé une personne de confiance, je m'étais interrogé. Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de l'irlandais :

« Comme tu n'étais pas disponible pour jouer les chaperons, Finnigan a été désigné volontaire par le Professeur Lupin et il a parfaitement su accomplir sa tâche.

- Eh beh, tant mieux, si tout se passe au mieux, en mon absence. »

Ma pause de quelques secondes, auprès de Drago et accessoirement de Seamus ne fut pas apprécié de Severus qui souffla et m'intima du regard de ne pas m'attarder pour des sottises. Je levai simplement les yeux au plafond qui était, comme la salle commune de Poudlard, illuminé par de multitude de bougies et représentait le ciel automnal. Nous nous dirigions sans tergiverser, vers les places qui nous avaient été réservées. Cette salle sur demande qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se démarquer m'avait laissé une place de choix, que personne d'autre de l'Ordre n'avait osé prendre. Au bout de la massive table sombre, trônait un fauteuil, splendide, digne des plus grands rois. Il était tapissé de velours rouge vif, les accoudoirs étaient dorés à l'or fin et en son centre, le symbole des quatre maisons était brodé. Ce fauteuil, ou plutôt ce trône qui m'était destiné était le pendant du trône de Voldemort et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que l'espion était responsable de cette apparition, il ne manquait plus que l'estrade pour asseoir ma suprématie sur tous les autres sorciers ici présents.

Les deux sièges les plus à proximité de 'mon trône' avaient été laissés vacants. C'étaient de simples chaises recouvertes de cuir, qui ne paraissaient pas des plus confortables. Au début, je me demandais pourquoi ces deux places n'avaient pas été pourvues. Après tout, Minerva McGonagal et Maugrey Fol-Œil, les plus anciens membres de l'ordre encore aptes au combat auraient dû en toute logique, être à mes côtés. En vérité, lorsque je passais juste derrière les chaises, je remarquai que les places avaient été désignées, les noms étaient brodés en fil d'or. J'imaginais bien Remus avoir une idée si délicate, non seulement facilitant l'installation de tout le monde mais surtout me permettant d'être auprès de Severus, sans éveiller outre mesure les soupçons.

Lorsque je m'asseyais enfin, après la traversée de la salle qui m'avait paru interminable, sous les yeux des autres membres de l'Ordre, un marteau de juge apparut juste devant moi. Cette salle était décidément pleine de surprises et bien agaçante. Je m'exécutai et tapai vivement et par trois fois avec le marteau en bois contre son socle. Après m'être légèrement raclé la gorge, je me lançai enfin :

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Merci d'être tous venus. »

Je me sentais parfaitement ridicule, avec ce ton sentencieux que j'avais bien malgré moi, pris. Même s'ils pouvaient tous me répéter le contraire, je ne serais jamais le chef d'une quelconque armée ou rébellion.

« Cette réunion paraissait inévitable, suite aux événements qui se sont déroulés la veille.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, grommela Maugrey Fol-Œil qui s'était levé de sa chaise, d'un bond. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Tu étais seul, sans surveillance effectuée par des gens compétents et tu t'es permis de ne pas rester jusqu'à notre arrivée. Pour avoir enfin les explications nécessaires, il faut encore que tu donnes ton accord et attendre 24 heures supplémentaires ! »

Tout au long de sa diatribe, les traits du vieil auror s'étaient durcis. Il avait notamment lancé un regard peu amène à l'encontre de Remus, lorsqu'il avait parlé de la compétence de mes gardiens.

La réunion commençait directement, sans temps mort. Je me levai à mon tour, sans plus attendre. Je posai mes poings calmement, sur la surface froide et rugueuse de la table invoquée puis je repris avec une certaine froideur :

« Je sais parfaitement que je vous dois des explications, cette réunion a été organisée dans ce but, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, Remus me l'a assez répété depuis hier, mais merci quand même, Maugrey d'insister, au cas où je n'aurais toujours pas compris. »

J'entendis le rire aigu de Drago. L'œil magique du vieux sorcier sous le coup de ma réplique tournait en tout sens. La plupart des autres sorciers adultes, présents me regardaient avec circonspection, si ce n'était avec de l'affliction. Ils allaient apprendre que durant ces derniers mois, tout avait changé, j'avais changé et aujourd'hui, il était hors de question de s'en laisser compter par Maugrey Fol-Œil, aussi important soit-il dans l'Ordre.

« Harry, voyons, reprit Molly, tu ne voulais pas être grossier envers Maugrey, il se montre seulement impatient. Il s'est inquiété, comme nous tous, comprends-le.

- Je sais, je sais, Molly. »

Malgré moi, je me tournai instinctivement vers Severus, j'aurais tellement préféré le voir sous sa véritable apparence plutôt que sous celle d'Andrew Prince. Toutefois, de le voir me fixer de ses grands yeux sans ciller me réconforta quelque peu et me donna le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre.

« Je ne vais pas présenter mes excuses pour les événements de la veille, sauf peut-être vis-à-vis de Seamus qui fut probablement la personne la plus en danger hier, sans en avoir la moindre conscience. »

Je vis Seamus baisser légèrement la tête et ses joues s'empourprer, lorsque j'avais prononcé son nom. Je m'étais refusé à regarder alors Severus de peur de voir sa réaction et de m'esclaffer. J'aurais aimé continuer mais Maugrey en avait visiblement décidé autrement et me devança :

« Jusqu'à présent, nous avons suivi toutes tes divagations, comme accepter un cousin de Severus Rogue comme membre de l'Ordre et même prendre sous ton aile ce fils de Mangemort, s'énerva Maugrey. »

Il avait désigné d'un coup de tête le Serpentard mais probablement, de crainte de se salir, il n'avait pas osé prononcer à haute voix son nom. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Drago se tasser sur sa chaise. J'aurais bien voulu répliquer mais Maugrey ne m'en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit sur le même ton véhément :

« Tu as essayé de suivre un enseignement quasi normal dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, depuis la rentrée, mais tu en conviendras avec moi et avec les autres membres de l'Ordre qu'au vu des derniers événements, c'est un échec retentissant. Nous n'avons actuellement, absolument aucune idée du nombre de Mangemorts qui pourraient se trouver à Poudlard et crois mon expérience d'auror, vu la chronologie de l'attaque d'hier, il ne fait, à mon sens, aucun doute que quelqu'un a averti Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Dans cette pièce même, peut-être y a-t-il encore un espion ? Après tout, cette pourriture de Severus Rogue est bien restée près de dix-sept ans auprès d'Albus, nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien. Je te le dis, tout net, tes enfantillages vont prendre fin ici et maintenant. Tu vas quitter Poudlard dès aujourd'hui et nous allons te mettre à l'abri, le Terrier me paraît être la meilleure solution mais s'il existe une autre cachette possible et bien soit, nous nous en accommoderons. Par contre, tu n'en sortiras plus, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Une fois, son discours terminé, il était légèrement hors d'haleine, il reprit malgré tout place sur sa chaise, me laissant seul, debout devant cette assemblée qui me semblait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins amicale. Je ne devais pas lui laisser l'avantage, je me devais de me ressaisir.

« Il a fallu combien de temps pour rédiger ce merveilleux discours, Maugrey ? Car tout n'est pas venu maintenant, sous le coup de l'inspiration.

- Harry, calme-toi, veux-tu ?, tenta de me couper Remus. »

Le ton du loup-garou comme à l'accoutumée était posé, rassurant et me calma instantanément.

« Rassis-toi, Harry. »

Je m'exécutai de suite et repris place sur le fauteuil rouge.

« Les paroles de Maugrey ont sans doute dépassé ses pensées, mais il ne veut que ton bien, comme toutes les personnes réunies ici.

- C'est vrai, Harry, renchérit Molly Weasley. Depuis la disparition d'Albus, tu as beaucoup changé et tu t'éloignes de nous, sans nous donner la moindre explication. Tu disparais le jour de ton anniversaire, alors que nous avions tout prévu pour ton arrivée. Tu ne donnes des signes de vie que lorsque cela te chante et tu imposes la présence de Drago Malefoy, d'abord dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et maintenant dans les réunions secrètes de l'Ordre. A mon sens, mettre au courant Drago de tous nos agissements ne me paraît pas être le choix le plus judicieux.

- Vous savez tous, pourquoi Drago doit être protégé. Il m'a aidé l'été dernier et de cette aide, sa mère a été assassinée par Voldemort, m'exclamai-je.

- Comment le sais-tu, Harry ?

- JE L'AI VU ! DANS MA TETE ! »

Je frottai machinalement mes mains contre mes tempes pour me faire chasser toutes ces images d'horreur.

« Rappelle-toi, Harry, mon chéri, lors de ta cinquième année, Tu-sais-qui avait abusé de toi en t'envoyant de fausses visions et les conséquences avaient été plus que désastreuses. Tu ne voudrais pas que cela se reproduise.

- Bien sûr, que croyez-vous ? Il m'en a coûté assez et je regretterai toujours cette nuit où j'ai envoyé Sirius au Ministère de la Magie mais là, c'est différent, bien différent. Drago m'avait aidé, je vous le répète et Narcissa Malefoy a choisi d'en faire tout autant et nous a laissé nous échapper, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas son cas. S'il avait tendu un piège, Voldemort aurait fait en sorte qu'elle fuit à son tour, non ?

- Tu ne cesses de répéter que Drago t'a aidé mais à quoi faire ?, me questionna de nouveau l'ancien auror.

- Dumbledore m'a laissé une mission à accomplir et sans qu'il soit responsable de quoi que ce soit, il m'a permis de progresser dans l'accomplissement de cette mission. »

Hermione et Ron dévisageaient Drago qui leur faisait face, je me demandais ce qu'ils se murmurèrent quelques secondes. Après tout, Ron m'avait à plusieurs reprises incité à partir à la recherche des horcruxes avec lui et Hermione, dans le rôle des fidèles amis et même si la participation de Drago avait été fortuite, cette situation ne devait pas leur plaire, loin de là.

« Hum, hum… », je me raclai de nouveau la gorge, n'ayant aucune envie de poursuivre sur l'histoire de Drago.

J'avais au moins eu le mérite de capter l'attention de toutes les personnes de l'assemblée.

« Je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous appesantir plus longtemps sur le sujet de Drago, ce n'est absolument pas ce dont je voulais vous parler et je ne crois pas qu'il n'ait, sans vouloir te vexer Drago, aucune espèce d'importance dans toute cette histoire. Il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave, que je dois vous avouer. Je vous ai menti à vous tous… »

Je repris après une pause de quelques secondes.

« Mais je précise que c'était dans votre intérêt.

- Nous voilà, rassurés, Potter.

- Maugrey, calmez-vous et attendez les explications de M. Potter, temporisa le professeur MacGonagal.

- Je… Je… C'est difficile à expliquer. »

Et c'était on ne peut plus exact, autant la veille, quand j'avais tout avoué à Remus, j'étais soulagé et heureux de pouvoir partager notre histoire autant aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Même si, dans cette pièce, il n'y avait qu'un seul espion à la solde de Voldemort, à présent, j'avais une étrange impression que je n'arrivais pas à chasser, la sensation que dans une grande majorité, cette assemblée m'était hostile et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun risque que cela change.

Je voyais certains adultes, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Maugrey Fol-Œil et même Molly Weasley commençaient à s'impatienter.

« Comme vous savez, Albus Dumbledore m'a laissé une quête à accomplir.

- Oui, oui, Potter, on le sait déjà. Tu nous l'as déjà bien assez seriné. Tu as une mission mais tu refuses toute l'aide que nous pourrions t'apporter.

- Il m'a laissé aussi une aide précieuse pour la réaliser.

- Une aide précieuse ? s'enquit Tonks qui, assise à côté de Remus, s'était tue jusqu'à maintenant.

- Un associé ou un complice, cela dépendra de comment vous voulez le voir.

- Un complice ? On croit rêver, s'esclaffa l'auror à l'œil magique, décidément très en verve dans le rôle du chef de l'ordre. Et qui est-ce dans ce cas ? »

J'hésitai avant de reprendre et bien malgré moi, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Severus pour me rassurer. Le sort en était jeté.

« Se… Severus Rogue, bafouillai-je maladroitement.

- SEVERUS ROGUE ! répétèrent l'ensemble des participants en chœur qui n'étaient pas au courant de la supercherie. »

Tous me dévisagèrent comme si je venais leur annoncer mon ralliement prochain à Voldemort et en un sens, c'est ce qu'ils devaient croire. La première à réagir fut contre toute attente Hermione qui, à mon avis, sera également la première à comprendre le lien avec Andrew Prince :

« Mais, enfin, Harry, comment est-ce possible ? Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux jeter le sort d'Avada Kedavra sur le professeur Dumbledore. Tu nous l'as juré sur tout ce qui t'était le plus cher. Tu n'as pu nous mentir sur ça aussi, dit-elle, tandis qu'elle commençait à sangloter.

- Il me l'a déjà dit, l'interrompit Ginny.

- Toi aussi, répondit Molly qui risquait de défaillir à chaque seconde. »

Pourvu qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin, pourvu qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin… me répétais-je en boucle. Elle avait parfaitement joué son rôle d'ex petite-amie compréhensive jusqu'à présent et je n'espérai qu'une chose qu'elle continue ainsi.

« Quand ? Donne-nous tous les détails, petite, ordonna Maugrey.

- Au début du mois d'août, quand il est revenu au Terrier…

- Pourquoi il ne l'a dit qu'à toi ?

- Il voulait éclaircir les choses avec moi, il ne voulait plus que je l'attende car il savait qu'il allait vers les pires ennuis et au cours de la conversation, il a laissé quelques informations filtrées.

- Et après, il t'a, je suppose, fait jurer de ne rien répéter aux autres.

- Exactement.

- Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, et tu n'as pas jugé utile de te dire que tout ceci concernait les ADULTES et qu'ils devraient donc être averti au plus vite ! s'enflamma Maugrey, son œil magique ne quittant pas Ginny.

- Non ! »

La réponse avait été nette, précise, froide.

« Je tiens plus à Harry qu'à n'importe qui, ici et je ne remettrai jamais sa parole en doute, contrairement à d'autres et s'il me demandait encore, aujourd'hui, de garder son secret et bien je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. »

J'aurais presque pu applaudir, tellement j'étais fier de l'opposition farouche de Ginny face aux membres de l'ordre.

« Eh bien soit ! Tu travailles sur une mission que toi seul semble connaître…

- Ron et moi, nous connaissons la mission laissée par le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur la table.

- Parfait, vous allez sans doute accepter dans ce cas de nous en dire plus que Potter ou serait-ce pour vous aussi, trop vous demander. »

Je voyais bien que certains membres, en dehors de Maugrey commençaient à s'impatienter, à commencer notamment par Kingsley Shackelbolt qui tapotait des doigts.

« Non…

- Non, quoi ?

- Nous laissons à Harry le droit de décider de ce qu'il veut ou ne veut pas dire, s'opposa Hermione. C'est lui le premier concerné après tout. »

A n'en pas douter, j'avais réellement choisi les meilleurs amis possibles, et après la réaction de Ginny et d'Hermione, ma fierté ne faisait que croître.

« Merci Ginny, merci Hermione. Vous avez raison, c'est à moi de décider ce qui doit être révélé aujourd'hui, je suis celui qui doit mener le plus difficile combat et je ne ferai rien pour compromettre la tâche qui m'incombe. Severus Rogue a pris contact la veille de mon départ pour le Terrier et m'a tout dévoilé du plan d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Je comprends mieux… marmonna un Ron qui semblait découvrir le grand secret de la vie.

- Et tu as accepté de le suivre, comme ça ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ce que j'en ai l'air. Il m'a en quelque sorte enlevé… Au début et après m'avoir apporté une aide primordiale, je me suis dit que je pouvais effectivement lui faire confiance.

- Dans la résolution de ta 'fameuse grande quête', ironisa Maugrey.

- Mais il est quand même assez lâche pour te laisser ici, face à nous le jour où nous apprenons qu'il est resté à tes côtés des semaines durant.

- Mais il est là… »

A ces paroles, je vis Severus serrer sa baguette entre ses doigts fins et pâles.

« Qu… quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Finite Incantatem, hurla le vieil auror qui espérait sans doute faire apparaître celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses pires ennemis. »

Malheureusement, pour Maugrey ainsi que les autres sorciers qui se tenaient sur le qui-vive, rien ne se produisit.

« Tu as pourtant bien dit qu'il était dans cette pièce.

- Effectivement.

- POLYNECTAR ! Je ne vois que ça.

- Non, ce n'était pas suffisant… »

La voix d'Andrew Prince froide et déterminée venait de retentir pour la première fois, depuis le début de la réunion et tout le monde tourna la tête dans sa direction, les nerfs à vif. Ils avaient tous, parfaitement conscience qu'une étape dans la guerre contre Voldemort venait de se produire. Maugrey, Tonks et Shackelbolt pointèrent, tous les trois, leur baguette magique contre Severus qui s'était levé à présent.

« L'effet du polynectar n'est que de quelques heures au maximum et je n'avais aucune envie de passer pour l'alcoolique notoire, tout comme vous lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. »

J'entendis grommeler Maugrey qui n'appréciait apparemment pas la plaisanterie.

« Pourquoi vous cacher tout ce temps et accepter aujourd'hui de nous divulguer votre secret ? interrogea Tonks.

- Les événements d'hier. Lorsque je suis venu chercher Harry, en juillet dernier, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Pff, je l'espère bien, ricana Maugrey.

- Laissez parler, Severus, le repris-je furieux que quelqu'un puisse interrompre mon Prince.

- J'avais des informations fiables qui me laissaient croire à la présence d'un espion parmi vous.

- Un espion, vous dites ? On croit rêver, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! - Je suis au contraire, le plus à même de parler d'espion, n'est-il pas ?

- Qui est-ce alors ?

- Je ne le sais toujours pas.

- Vous avez échoué à identifier l'espion. Quelle triste désillusion pour vous, Severus !

- Mais, je pense que cela ne sera plus très long avant qu'il ne fasse l'erreur fatale qui nous permettra de l'attraper, j'en suis persuadé. Et je suppose que vous ne souhaitez que ça, asséna un Severus sûr de lui.

- Evidemment, si toutefois cet espion existe.

- Il existe, croyez-moi.

- Bon, soit, je veux bien vous concéder l'existence d'un autre espion. Dans ce cas, vous aviez peur que Potter ne se fasse enlever et donc vous avez agi en premier. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous êtes revenus ici.

- Pour essayer de résoudre la mission confiée par Albus et puis je n'avais guère le choix, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait demandé de m'intégrer à nouveau, dans l'Ordre et par tous les moyens possibles car un espion qui ne peut plus espionner est mort à ses yeux.

- En dehors de 'VOTRE GRANDE MISSION', tu es donc de nouveau devenu un espion double voire triple, pour Tu-sais-qui et vous arrivez en nous demandant de te faire confiance. Par Gryffondor, tout ceci est ridicule !

- Maugrey, voyons, ne jurer pas, le réprimanda le professeur MacGonagal qui l'houspillait comme s'il était encore l'un des jeunes pensionnaires du château magique. »

L'auror ne prêta aucune attention à la directrice de Poudlard et poursuivit :

« Je suppose que notre nouvel ennemi caché est au courant pour la supercherie te concernant…

- Je pourrai le jurer même si je n'ai pas de preuves matérielles.

- Mais jamais, il ne s'est manifesté à toi.

- Il devait me surveiller, la paranoïa du Seigneur des Ténèbres est sans limite. Lors de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard d'hier, je suis intervenu et j'ai ainsi dévoilé mon rôle aux Mangemorts présents et notamment, à une vieille connaissance, Rodolphus Lestrange, l'oncle de Drago et le premier des Mangemorts.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu-sais-qui est au courant donc tu n'as plus à te cacher.

- Oui, voilà et surtout, Harry ne tenait pas à vous mentir davantage. »

Je souris lorsque j'entendis Severus qui admettait à mi-mot, devant les autres membres de l'ordre que mon avis lui importait.

« Par contre, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, tu as changé d'apparence et tu t'es moqué de moi, lorsque je parlais de polynectar. Comment avez-vous fait dans ce cas ? »

Severus tourna la tête dans ma direction. Il ne laissait rien paraître et ne permettait pas de rentrer dans son esprit mais je devinais qu'ils craignaient la réaction des autres. Déjà Remus avait été choqué lorsque nous avions parlé de potion d'apparence et il était sans doute l'une des personnes ici présentes, les plus ouvertes au dialogue. Nous en avions discuté plutôt dans la matinée et nous avions pris la décision de dire la vérité à ce propos. Ce n'était pas comme pour l'existence des horcruxes qui ne devaient être dévoilée qu'avec parcimonie. Je retenais légèrement ma respiration lorsqu'il prononça froidement :

« Potion d'apparence.

- Oh, mon dieu, jura Hermione avant de coller ses deux mains devant la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Ron.

- Une potion interdite, tout comme il existe les trois sorts impardonnables, certaines potions ont été inscrites sur une liste noire du ministère de la magie et toute personne prise en flagrant délit lors de la réalisation risque de se retrouver à Azkaban… mais… mais Professeur Rogue, cela signifie-t-il que vous allez rester ainsi, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

- Non, Melle Granger, j'ai confectionné avec l'aide d'Harry un antidote.

- Parce que vous avez mêlé, Harry à toute cette histoire, vous n'êtes qu'un odieux personnage.

- Molly, l'interrompis-je. Croyez-vous qu'il avait le choix ? Je l'ai vu après des séances de torture, Voldemort ne lui a laissé aucun autre moyen, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pris ce truc qui le rend toujours un peu plus malade.

- Comme si nous allions le plaindre, il est responsable de tout ce qui lui arrive, argumenta un Maugrey qui paraissait de plus en plus furieux. Et, après, tu attends quoi. Qu'on le traite comme le héros qu'il n'est visiblement pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande rien Maugrey, ni à aucun autre. Je ne m'échinerai pas à essayer de vous convaincre de ma bonne foi. Harry a cru bien faire, il pensait que vous seriez les dignes représentants du clan des gentils, il s'est visiblement une nouvelle fois fourvoyé. Que comptez-vous faire ? Parce qu'apparemment, vous n'avez aucune envie de m'introniser dans l'ordre.

- Comprenez-nous, Severus, vous êtes depuis tant et tant d'années un agent double qu'aucune personne ici n'est capable de dire combien de temps vous resterez dans notre camp.

- IL NE NOUS A JAMAIS TRAHIS, m'écriais-je.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu nous disais en juin dernier, Potter.

- De… demandez au portrait du professeur Dumbledore, bredouillais-je, le ton plus suppliant que ce que je ne voulais.

- Et même, cela changerait quoi ? Albus peut bien être persuadé que Severus n'a fait qu'exécuter ses ordres mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne suis pas prêt de le croire sur parole, même si Remus et toi me le demandez. Qui est d'accord avec moi ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Tous se regardaient, en chien de faïence.

« Moi, je réitère ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai plus confiance en Harry qu'en n'importe qui ici. S'il me le demande, oui, je veux bien que le professeur Rogue ou Prince, enfin peu importe, entre dans l'ordre et bien soit, il en sera ainsi.

- Mais, tu n'es ici qu'en invitée, tu n'es même pas majeure et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse prendre tes désirs de petite fille en considération, lui rétorqua Maugrey.

- Doucement, voyons, s'interposa Arthur. Elle n'a rien fait de mal à ma connaissance et puis… et puis, elle n'a peut-être pas tort. »

La dernière partie de la phrase avait été presque murmurée mais je fus très reconnaissant de ce qu'essayait de faire Arthur et lui souris légèrement lorsqu'il tourna le visage dans ma direction.

« Seriez-vous prêt à prendre ce risque, laisser un ancien Mangemort, si tenté qu'il ait arrêté cette activité, dans ces lieux, auprès de vos enfants ?

- Il a raison, Arthur, s'exclama Molly. Nous ne savons pas ses intentions. Rappelle-toi l'attaque de juin dernier. Il a attaqué nos propres enfants. Il… Il aurait pu tuer Ron ou n'importe qui et, si dans un ou deux mois, il refait de même, je ne veux pas être responsable d'une telle ignominie !

- Bon, je vois que Molly se range à mes côtés. Remus, je ne te demanderai rien. Du fait de cette réunion, il est clair que tu soutiens le fils de tes anciens amis ! Et vous, Minerva, Nymphadora ?

- J'ai confiance en Harry et Remus et… Et, je veux y croire.

- Hum, hum, en tant que directrice de Poudlard, je ne peux prendre le moindre risque. Il en a assez coûté à Albus et je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

- En ce qui me concerne, je suis le seul représentant du Ministère de la Magie, je devrai déjà le ramener pour qu'il soit enfermé à Azkaban, trancha Shackelbolt.

- Bon, merci, je crois que tout le monde a donné son avis.

- Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait, s'écria Hermione. Je suis majeure, contrairement à Ginny et je ne comprends pas que mon choix ne compte pas, tout comme celui de Ron, Seam et même Drago.

- Melle Granger, vous n'en demeurez pas moins une élève dans cet établissement et rien de plus, lui répliqua MacGonagal. Et, vous n'êtes pas assez mature pour juger de cette situation. Reprenez Maugrey, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout le monde a donné son vote et si je reprends. Trois d'entre vous, Remus, Nymphadora et Arthur sont pour l'intégration de Severus Rogue dans notre ordre et ceci sans restriction et quatre, Minerva, Molly, Kingsley et moi-même, non. Vous comprenez donc, Severus, que nous ne pouvons vous accorder ce droit. »

La sentence fut prononcée froidement et seul du dédain transparaissait dans la voix de l'ancien auror mais rien ne m'avait vraiment préparé à ce qu'il rajouta :

« Reste à savoir, à présent, si nous vous livrons au Ministère de la Magie.

- NON, criais-je. Vous… vous ne pouvez pas. Il nous… non, il m'a aidé au-delà de ce qui est imaginable. Vous êtes mes amis, faites-moi confiance. »

Des sanglots commençaient à faire écho dans ma voix.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu ne comprends pas. Nous te faisons confiance, évidemment, mais nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en cet homme, répondit Molly qui désigna Severus de la main. Il n'a jamais eu le moindre respect pour quiconque et rien ne le fera jamais changer.

- Non, vous vous trompez, vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi.

- Suffit, éructa Maugrey qui apparemment en avait assez de parlementer avec moi. Que faisons-nous alors ?

- On le maintient en résidence surveillée… »

Remus venait de parler pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps.

« Qu… Quoi ? Remus, pourquoi ? »

Je me sentais trahi, écœuré.

« Le vote en a décidé ainsi. Je crois toujours en l'innocence de Severus mais jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une preuve matérielle de son ralliement définitif, il vaut mieux qu'il soit tenu à l'écart de nos affaires. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je suis d'accord, répondit aussitôt Tonks, suivi quasiment instantanément par les autres membres de l'ordre.

- Severus, êtes-vous aussi d'accord ? demanda froidement Maugrey.

- Je ne crois pas avoir trop le choix.

- Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- NON ! NON ! Je suis contre, protestai-je avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

- Tu préfères donc que nous le livrions au Ministère de la Magie, m'asséna un Maugrey de plus en plus retors. »

J'étais abattu, vaincu, je n'avais même plus la force de répondre, je baissai simplement la tête pour cacher mes larmes au reste de l'assemblée. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Hermione, Ginny ainsi que les autres élèves essayaient de s'opposer à leur tour mais tout ceci me paraissait vain et sans espoir.

Maugrey avait continué à parler sans discontinuer. Lorsque je réagis enfin et que je relevai la tête, une cellule de prison était apparue, dans le fond de la pièce. Par Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester cette pièce en cet instant !

« … Vous resterez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La salle sur demande pourvoira à vos besoins. Je vous demanderai simplement de ne rien changer, sinon nous pourrions le prendre comme un non-respect de cet arrangement et je ne sais quelles pourraient en être les conséquences. Nous verrons bien s'il se passe quelque chose qui nous fait changer d'avis.

- Je resterai ici alors, répondit toujours aussi calmement Severus.

- Eh, bien soit qu'il en soit ainsi. Severus, rentre donc dans tes nouveaux appartements. »

Severus se leva alors et sans me dire le moindre mot, il rejoignit sa cellule comme un vulgaire coupable. Il était à peine entré que déjà, Maugrey jetait un sort sur le verrou de la porte qui fit un 'clic' sonore, des plus désagréables à mes oreilles.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?, demanda Maugrey dont l'œil magique ne cessait de tourner frénétiquement. »

Devant le manque des réactions du reste de l'audience, il leva la séance et tandis que les autres commençaient à quitter la pièce, Maugrey m'interpella :

« Potter, si tu as une vague idée de l'endroit où il a mis l'antidote à sa potion d'apparence, tu n'as qu'à lui en apporter une fiole. Je ne crois pas que cela lui soit encore utile de se faire passer pour son cousin. »

J'hochai simplement la tête, n'ayant plus la force de lui répondre. Je traînais des pieds et alors que la plupart des autres quittaient la pièce, Remus vint me parler doucement :

« Reste, un peu ici, Harry avec Severus. Je vais appeler Dobby pour qu'il aille te chercher l'antidote et qu'il le ramène ici et pendant ce temps, parle-lui. Je suis sûr que cela te fera le plus grand bien. »

Je n'osai le remercier, j'avais tellement l'impression qu'il nous avait lâchement abandonnés, au pire moment. Une nouvelle fois, je restai coi et me contentai d'un mouvement de tête. Il me passa sa main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés, pour me réconforter mais je préférai tourner la tête. Il parut déstabilisé quelques secondes et ses yeux brillaient de déception. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Tonks qui s'était rapprochée de nous deux, en silence. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Remus, lui chuchota quelque chose que je ne pus comprendre avant de s'adresser à moi :

« Tout va s'arranger, Harry. Aie confiance. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice. Le fait qu'elle reste de si bonne humeur face à Remus et moi me fit un léger baume au cœur. Très vite, tout le monde avait disparu et il ne restait plus que nous deux, Severus et moi. J'essayais de supprimer la cage qui nous séparait mais la salle sur demande ne m'obéit pas. Je grommelai et frappai le sol de rage, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

« Non, Harry, il ne faut pas.

- C'est toi qui m'empêches de te libérer ! Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance. Maugrey doit avoir ajouté un sort magique pour vérifier mes actes et me livrer à Azkaban à la moindre incartade.

- Mais… Mais… Et si l'espion se décide à t'attaquer ?

- Aucune chance. Tu restes son unique cible. Ca ne servirait à rien de m'attaquer alors que je ne suis visiblement plus une gêne pour lui. Toi par contre, il faut que tu fasses encore plus attention. Ne reste jamais seul et si possible, fais aussi en sorte que lorsque tu parles à quelqu'un, vous soyez toujours au moins trois, à deux exceptions, Drago et Remus.

- REMUS ! Pff ! C'est de sa faute si tu es dans cette cellule.

- Imbécile ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, aujourd'hui et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

- MAIS…, voulus-je protester mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas fait cette proposition ? Tu penses que Maugrey aurait pu abonder dans ton sens ?

- Je… Je… bredouillai-je, perdu.

- Il a fait en sorte de m'isoler et ainsi de me mettre à l'abri et de détourner les autres de leur idée d'Azkaban. Dès que tu sors d'ici, je veux que tu lui présentes tes excuses, petit imbécile. »

Son reproche n'en était pas vraiment un et le ton de sa voix douce et basse me réconforta. Je tendis à travers les barreaux ma main droite qu'il prit dans la sienne. Nous restions ainsi, dans un silence monacal, à se faire face. Je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas si je pleurais alors je me retenais coûte que coûte. Après encore quelques minutes, un plop sonore résonna et le petit elfe apparut dans un nuage de poussière.

« Maître Harry, Maître Severus… »

Il avait le souffle court et était totalement affolé. Nul doute que Remus lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation.

« Calme-toi, Dobby. Tout va bientôt s'arranger. Tu as amené la fiole comme Remus te l'a demandé.

- Oui, maître Harry. »

L'elfe fit une légère révérence et me tendit la fiole, avec déférence. Reconnaissant aussitôt le liquide que j'abhorrai, je remercierai chaleureusement Dobby et lui demandai de partir sitôt que je pris la fiole dans ma main. Je fis, quelques instants, tourner la potion puis Severus dit :

« Donne-la-moi. »

Je me sentais aussi mal que le jour où il avait absorbé pour la première fois de la potion d'apparence. Je lui libérai sa main le temps qu'il ouvre le petit récipient en verre. Puis, tandis qu'il portait à sa bouche le breuvage magique, je lui prenais sa main laissée libre et je ne la lâchais plus. Je le sentis se raidir au fur et à mesure qu'il se transformait mais il résista et ne se laissa pas aller à la douleur. Ses yeux me fixèrent sans ciller. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque le phénomène se stabilisa et qu'il redevint lui-même. J'aurais presque pu remercier Maugrey en cet instant. Mon sourire devait être trop visible car sur le même ton de doux reproche, il me susurra :

« Idiot, va. Que je redevienne cette horreur de Rogue, c'est ce qui t'importe le plus au fond. »

Je baissai les yeux au sol, légèrement honteux.

« Peut-être, mais comme ça, je sais que tu n'es qu'à moi ! Et puis, tu sais que c'est mesquin de me reprocher ça. »

Nous restâmes ainsi, encore à se caresser les mains et à se fixer à travers ces maudits barreaux :

« Il va falloir que tu y ailles à présent. N'éveille pas plus les soupçons qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

- Je… Je ne veux pas partir, marmonnai-je, bougon.

- Mais il le faut, mon ange. »

Je sentais mes yeux s'embrouiller de larmes et je secouai la tête pour chasser mes larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Sev, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû aller à Pré-au-Lard… Je n'aurai jamais dû te faire participer à cette foutue réunion…

- Mais, non, Harry, ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur choix. »

Il passa sa main sur mon visage et essuya une larme qui coulait.

« J'aurai dû lutter, t'enlever et te sauver comme tu l'as fait pour moi l'été dernier. »

Je vis Severus sourire légèrement.

« Harry, mon prince charmant…

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sev…

- Tu sais, Harry, je m'étais déjà préparé à une situation de ce type. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi prêt à pardonner aussi facilement mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bientôt s'arranger, je te le promets. »

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et hissa mon visage de sorte que nos bouches s'unissent entre les barreaux. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, nous profitions encore l'un de l'autre le peu de temps qui nous était alloué. Notre baiser prit fin à mon grand regret.

« Vas-y, à présent, Harry. »

J'hochai la tête et alors que je quittai ces lieux maudits, je retrouvai un regain d'énergie. Ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser aller. Severus avait besoin de moi plus que jamais et c'était la seule chose qui m'importait à présent et je me fis une promesse.

_Je te sortirai de là, Sev, je te le promets._

_A suivre…_


End file.
